The Downpour
by vvindy-vvillovv
Summary: Everything is made for a reason, some are good, some are bad, some are to protect, and some are to abuse. No matter how small, how big, how scary, how calming, how human or how supernatural, everything and everyone has a reason. -DISCONTINUED FOR NOW-
1. Stranger Danger, or Maybe Not -1-

**The Downpour **

**Stranger Danger, or Maybe Not. [Chapter One]**

**Taking place in Season One, Episode One (Wolf Moon) of MTV's Teen Wolf.**

**Disclaimer; Any of the plot and character names whether they be from Teen Wolf or other popular movie, book, TV show etc. doesn't belong to me. I own only my OC, her family and some of her friends.**

If there is one thing you should know about me it's that parties, large groups of people and alcoholic drinks are not my kind of thing, like at all. That is probably one of the main reasons people my age don't associate themselves with me, but that's okay because if there's another thing you should know about me is that I'm one of the biggest losers you will ever meet.

I'm constantly tripping over thin air and sometimes even my own feet, I'm either really early to something or really late, there is no in between and there is rarely a time when I don't spill my food or drink.

So why did I, Emily Evans senior of Beacon Hills High School, go to a sophomore party with loads of air and other peoples feet to trip over?

Friends. That's right; I did it for my "friends", if I can even call them that because I am all alone while they grind on boys three years younger than them. I could be at home with a tub of ice-cream cuddling with my two cats, Graham and Mr. Boots, while watching some reality TV show that is strangely addicting. This to me is the ideal way to spend my Friday night, not watching sweaty fifteen and sixteen year old boys rub their junk all over some poor innocent girls bum in hope of getting laid. Disgusting.

"Hey princess," a, no doubt drunk, boy slurred wiggling his eyebrows in a failed attempt of a suggestive manor a few times in my direction. "wanna dance?"

"No ta, thanks for the offer though Romeo." My answer didn't seem to please him at all as he pursed his lips and folded his arms. My god, is he _actually_ pouting?

"And why _not_? I seem to be the only guy actually interested in _youuuu_." With a pointed finger, he jabbed me in the chest accusingly.

"Don't you know how to sweep a girl off her feet?" I muttered sarcastically. "And how would you know you were the only one asking me to dance?"

"I was watching you."

"Well, Edward Cullen, I have a boyfriend." Well, wasn't that a complete lie?

"A what?"

"Boyfriend, in case you are unfamiliar with the term. That's right, I have a boyfriend and if he saw you trying to flirt with me, which you are failing _miserably_ at by the way, he would not be pleased."

"Why isn't 'e danced with you then?"

"He's working."

"Working?"

"Yes, working. Because he doesn't go to school anymore, he's older and graduated." Yes Emily, just dig yourself a bigger hole you utter tosspot.

"What does 'e work as then?"

"He's a boxer. Yes, a boxer. So he could … box you." What am I doing, what _am I doing_?

"Oh, but we could still dance, right?" Jesus Christ, take the hint!

"No, he gets very jealous and I'm too old for you."

"What are you, seventeen?"

"Nineteen actually, so skip along, I'm old enough to be your grandmother."

"Ew." He muttered, scurrying away to claim his next victim who I swear threw up in a plant pot about five minutes ago. Ha, that's what you get for thinking I'm disgusting for being nineteen you little pebble.

"Hey! Emmy," I involuntarily cringed at my 'nickname' given to me by Kayla Daniels, my traitor of a best friend. "I'm going to leave with Lucas."

"Wait, what?"

"You know, Lucas with the dreamy eyes and swooshy hair. The cute one." Kayla, aka the girl who calls every remotely attractive guy 'cute', said.

"You call every decent looking boy 'cute' Kay."

"Yeah, well he is cute."

"Well, have fun I guess. Where's Miranda?"

"Oh, she left like ten minutes into the party. Warren broke up with her again. He's a dick head, but will she listen to me? No, she always runs back to him." Kayla sighed, looking at her painted red nails, shaking her head.

"But she was my ride home!" I wailed, looking at Kayla with wide eyes.

"I'm sure someone will drive you home Emmy." She winked, flashing me a smug smile.

"I am _not_ having sex with some random boy I don't even know! None of these little creatures are even legal."

"Don't let the law spoil your fun. But if you're that worried about it, I'm sure your dad will pick you up. Now, I can't leave Liam waiting. Bye babe!"

"I thought he was called- and you've left already. Okay, that's fantastic. Just great." I pulled my phone out of my jacket pocket and called my dad. With little to no surprise, he didn't answer.

My dad and I haven't had the best relationship since my mum died when I was fourteen. He was devastated from the second he got the call from the hospital saying that they had found my mother at the side of the street after four days straight of non-stop drinking and that she had died from alcohol poisoning. He would hardly sleep, resulting in me missing major exams because when he did, he would sleep for hours. Finally, when he did clean up his act just after my sixteenth birthday, we moved from Los Angeles to Beacon Hills for a "new start" which I could see didn't involve me at all really.

I decided that now would probably be a good time to start walking home, as it would probably take me over an hour to get there with my sore feet. Why I let Miranda and Kayla talk me into wearing heels is beyond me. I started to walk to the back gate, thinking that there would probably be less people there, but boy was I wrong. A man, probably in his early twenties, stood in front of the gate looking like a club bouncer, with his leather jacket and intimidating stare, his intimidating stare which was focus on _me_. Quickly, I dodged to the right, deciding that it would probably just be better if I went out through the front door instead. No matter how hard I tried to not touch a single sweaty person, there was always an arm or ass brushing up against me.

Note to self: Never attend another party. Like ever again. Please, not just for your safety, but for the others around you.

Finally, after what seemed to be at least twenty minutes, I was outside. Still dodging people, fortunately they were less sweaty. A hand was placed on my shoulder from behind me, turning me around. It was the guy that was standing at the gate, but this time, he was closer. Too much closer in fact, but this time, other than seeing the outline of his body, a leather jacket, his hair and few details of his face, I could see every detail of him. Props off to him, he as rather good looking and had gorgeous eyes.

"Do you want a ride?" He asked lowly.

"Not really." I answered slowly. I knew I should've been worrying, I mean a complete stranger just asked me if I wanted a ride. In his car. He could be a murderer or a rapist; there is no way I am getting in his car.

"Yeah you do."

"Um, I really don't. I don't exactly talk to strangers."

"Then how did you make friends?" a few beats past and a small, smug smile slowly made its way onto his face. He knew he had silenced me, if that wasn't obvious already.

"For all I know, you could want to murder me and then have sex with my corpse." He raised an eyebrow, looking at me curiously. "I don't know what you're into."

"I can safely assure you, it's none of that."

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"You're going to have to take my word for it."

"I'm afraid that's not good enough." I said with narrowed eyes. Pfft, like I would take his word for it.

"So you're just going to walk home, in the cold might I add, for ages when you could be in the warmness of my car and home within minutes?" He asked, smirking slightly.

"At least if I walk then I'll make it home alive."

"I'm not a murderer, I swear."

"And, like I said before, your word isn't good enough. Everyone, even you would back yourself up on a lie." He sighed and grabbed my wrist, putting my hand to his neck.

"I am not a murderer. I am not a rapist. And I will take you straight home." He said slowly. "Did you feel my heart beat?" I nodded slowly. "There was no blips, sudden increase or decrease, was there?"

"No." I whispered, slightly alarmed.

"Then I'm not lying." Slowly he dropped my hand.

"I'm perfectly fine with walking, thank you very much." I snapped, putting both hands behind my back quickly.

"If you are, then why haven't you left already?" He was right, why hadn't I left? I should've run back inside or somewhere at least. Even a call for help surely would've sufficed. Even with the thought of walking away in my head, I couldn't bring myself to. It was like those dreams where your feet just won't move no matter how much you want them too. "You could've." He added thoughtfully after a few seconds. "I wasn't keeping you from doing it."

"Then why won't you let me walk home?"

"Because it's dangerous." He smiled slightly before adding; "Plus, it's a full moon. Who knows what supernatural being could be roaming about?"

"Like werewolves?" I asked, almost teasingly.

"Like werewolves." He clarified. "So I'll ask again, do you want a ride in my car, straight to your house the only stops being stop signs, red lights and werewolves crossing the road?"

"Fine, but only because I don't want to be confronted by a werewolf."

"Good. My car's the black one." I almost laughed, there was about seven black cars parked, but one stood out. I don't know how, maybe it sparkled brighter or it had little invisible angels pointing it out for me. I walked slowly towards it, stopping at the door. I turned round, looking at the mysterious man who stayed exactly where I had left him standing.

"This one?" I asked cautiously. Instead of answering like any normal person should've, he walked closer and unlocked the door to the car I was standing in front of. I pushed any anxious feeling I had about the entire situation out of my head, promising myself that I could worry about this ordeal later when he was gone

"You know, a car tends to works better if the driver and passenger are in it." I flinched at the sound of his voice, not expecting him to be so close to me.

"I know, it's just…"

"It's just what?"

"A very nice car."

"I know." He said slowly, walking round to the driver's side. "That's why I picked it." Scoffing loudly, I opened the car door. He was right; it was far warmer that it was outside. I sat down carefully before turning to him.

"So are you one of those people that hate their doors being slammed –" He slammed his door shut and the turned to smile at me smugly. "Well then, a simple 'I don't mind' would've been appreciated." After shutting the door, I could see him out of the corner of my eye looking at me. "What?" I asked numbly.

"Seatbelt. I'm not letting you die tonight."

"What about tomorrow night?"

"Don't be smart. Buckle up or I'll do it for you." I looked at him, expecting some sort of a teasing expression, but it was completely serious. Every damn feature on his pretty little face just screamed "I AM SERIOUS, LISTEN TO ME!"

"Fine." I muttered. Once the seatbelt was buckled he sped off down the road. "No wonder you want me to buckle up! You drive like a cheetah!"

"Cheetah's are animals, they can't drive."

"You drive as fast as one then, happy?"

"Happy." Minutes of a strangely comfortable silence past, and the anxiety that I had pushed down before had begun to creep back, making my heartbeat go from perfectly normal to moderately fast in only a few seconds.

"Are you alright?" He asked giving me a side glance. The sound of his voice alone calmed my frantic heartbeat and put it at a steady pace.

"I'm perfect." I muttered, looking down and twiddling my thumbs.

"So where do you live then?" I looked up at him quickly with wide eyes. "I'm taking you home; I kind of need an address. I'm not going to come by your house in the middle of the night and kill you."

"Oh," I blushed "I knew that. My address is number ten, Roseway Avenue."

"So, why wasn't your boyfriend at the party with you? Was he really working?"

"What?" I spluttered. He chuckled softly, shaking his head.

"I heard you talking to that boy. He asked you to dance, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember but I just didn't expect you or anyone else to actually hear that!" I exclaimed, my face going raw red from embarrassment.

"Don't worry, you weren't talking that loud. I was just standing a little bit away from you at the time."

"I don't have a boyfriend. I was saying that to get little Edward Cullen to leave me the heck alone."

"What kind of a name is _Edward Cullen_?"

"It's from a book called Twilight, well it's a movie now too, of course. They're doing that to all the cool books. You aren't really clued up on all of the books and films, are you?" I teased, looking at him accusingly.

"Not at all. When it was my sister and I all we did was read. We didn't have enough money to buy a TV." He said slowly, his grip tightening on the steering wheel.

"At least you and your sister have each other." I said awkwardly, I was getting the strange vibe that he was upset. Maybe it was the fact that he didn't have a television? Maybe I put him down for practically flaunting that I knew about all this and he didn't? I am a terrible person, how do I get to sleep at nights?

"Not anymore. She's dead." Congratulations Emily, this has to be the most awkward conversation you have even started! Hazzah!

"Oh, I'm sorry, I had no idea-"

"I wouldn't expect you too. It's fine, honest." He said with a tight smile. I looked about the car, trying to avoid his occasional side glance. In the back, I noticed a blazer like jacket. Obviously someone else's, it was small and probably would rip if he tried it on.

"So what are you, like a cabbie or something?" I asked, looking over at him.

"What makes you ask that?"

"Well, there's a jacket in the back seat. Now that I think about it, it's a female's. I have one exactly like it."

"I'm not a cabbie; I was just taking a … friend's date home from the party."

"That was nice. Of you, not of your friend. Leaving people stranded at parties is bad, but when it's your date? That's a no-go. She might rip your friends head off. If I were you, I'd look out for him." Seconds later, we pulled up outside of my house. "How much do you want?"

"I'm not looking for money."

"What are you looking for then? I have to pay you back somehow."

"There's no need to pay me back."

"What's your name? The next time I see you I'm buying you a coffee or something."

"I'm Derek, and you won't be buying me anything." He said. "If we ever see each other again, that is."

"I will be, trust me." I smiled. Derek. It suited him in a way. "I'm Emily. Emily Evans if you ever want to look me up in a phone book to phone me and demand for gas money." He chuckled quietly.

"I already know your address; there will be no need for phone books."

"…" I slammed the door shut once I got out, not sure whether he was kidding or being completely serious. I could see him leaning over to roll down the window, shooting me the smallest of smiles.

"I was joking."

"Bye, Derek." I chuckled, advancing towards my front door.

"Bye Emily, and be careful." I stopped mid-step and looked back into the car.

"I will be." I whispered as I watched his car speed off down the road.


	2. A Window Ledge Visitor -2-

**The Downpour**

**A Window Ledge Visitor. [Chapter Two]**

**Takes place in Season One, Episode Two (Second Chance at First Line) of MTV's Teen Wolf**

"What's cooking good looking?"

"Kay, we're in English. We don't cook." I deadpanned, flipping through my notes from my junior year. Man, my writing was atrocious.

"Shut up, spoil sport." She grinned taking a seat at the desk to the right of me. "So, what do you say to going to the mall after school? Just me and you, Miranda's constant crying is driving me up the fucking wall. I need some sane time before I start crying with her."

"Can't, I decided I'm going to watch Lacrosse practise. Why don't you take Miranda to take her mind off penis breath?"

"No ta, I can't even talk about boys with her Emmy! Plus, I wanted to ask you about that mysterious guy in leather you got a ride home from on Friday after the party." I could physically feel my heart jumping up my throat at the mention of Derek. I turned to her with wide eyes and my mouth agape.

"How the _hell _did you find out about him?" I demanded. She smirked and twisted her body around to me.

"Whoever he is that you were with, let's just say both of you weren't very discrete. People saw you Emmy. People saw you talking with a cute _older _guy and then you got in his car with him. Danielle Thompson even swears that he saw him hold your hand and _caress it. _Is this some secret boyfriend that you happened to not tell me about?" Kayla asked, pursing her lips.

"I don't even know him, Kay."

"You got in a car with a complete stranger?" She squealed, a horrified look on her face.

"You were telling me to get off with one, and stop yelling. It's attracting attention" I seethed, before turning around and offering the boy behind me a small smile. "She forgot to take her meds this morning, ignore her."

"Bitch." Kayla scoffed facing the front of the class.

"I know. How on Gods earth do I sleep knowing that I share a category with Samantha O'Brian?" I asked grinning as Kayla grimaced. Samantha O'Brian had to be the bitchiest girl I have ever met, so naturally Kayla hates her guts and spits on the ground she walks on. Literally, once she actually spat on the ground as she walked past.

"Okay, maybe you're _not _a bitch. In fact, yes, you are."

"Make up your mind Bipolar Brittany."

"You're ditching me after school to watch a sport while I have to put up with tears, vomit and spluttering." It was true, after Miranda cried for ages she tends to vomit a little. It's gross, I know.

"I am not giving up my plans that I made on Saturday morning to help you through second hand embarrassment when Miranda throws up, Kayla. You're a big girl now, you can handle it."

"Have I ever mentioned how much I hate your guts?"

"On the rare occasion, yes, you have."

/ / /

I walked down to the bleachers by the Lacrosse pitch, smiling smugly to myself. I had brought up that Kayla was wanting to go to the mall after school to Miranda, and with no surprise, Miranda offered to go with her. Through her constant tears of course, so she sounded like she was impersonating Chewbaca. Kayla, not wanting to come off horrible and mean, agreed enthusiastically before telling me that she hates me more than Samantha O'Brian. Well wasn't that an obvious lie?

My phone rang loudly, causing people to look over at me with their harsh, wounding glares. "Calm it you bunch of Janet's. It's a mobile, ever heard of one? Dick munchers, the lot of you." I checked the caller ID, smirking. It was Kayla.

"Hello my dear best friend, what can I be of your service?"

"I hate you, I hate you, I. Hate. _You."_

"Aw, I love you too Kay. What's Miranda doing now?"

"She's sobbing into her McDonalds, Emmy. Oh, and there she goes wiping her freaking tears with her hamburger bun. This woman is out of control, I'm telling you!" I chuckled quietly, watching as the lacrosse players ran onto the field with quite a lot of enthusiasm. Good on them for being good sports on Mondays, good on them.

"Get her a napkin?"

"She has loads of them, yet she chooses to cry into her fucking fries! If she didn't want them, I sure as hell would've. Inconsiderate little bastard."

"She's sitting with you Kay! There's not a doubt that she can hear you too!" I exclaimed, appalled that my best friend would talk about my other best friend in that way when she was _right in front of her._

"She's too busy attracting attention to notice, Emmy. There's a joke store across from me and I swear to fucking god, I will buy a wig and disguise myself. This is so embarrassing and I hate you so much."

"Treat her nicely dear; she's in a fragile state." I scolded although I was grinning. But she couldn't see that.

"Stop smiling Emily!" Kayla screeched from the other end of the line making me jump.

"How did you know I was smiling?"

"You can practically hear the gears working. Please, Emmy, just _please. _Either show me some sympathy or come and pick me up."

"I'll pick you up after practise, alright?"

"Emmy, you haven't got your licence, how do you plan on picking me up exactly- Shut the fuck up Miranda! We get it you're upset, but shut the-"

"Kayla, quit being horrible."

"What are you, my mother?" She scoffed.

"Yes, and I can ground you."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Okay, I'm not going to pick you up and you can stay with Miranda until her dad gets back from work. Which is at like midnight."

"I'm deeply sorry, Mir. I've never actually been in that position so I don't know the heart ache. Is that better Emily?"

"Perfect. Right, can I call you back?"

"Why?"

"Because practise is getting really interesting. The star player, you know Jackson, was knocked to the ground by one of the players who has been on the bench since the freaking start of his High School years!"

"Video tape it!"

"No and goodbye." I stuffed my phone back into my pocket, looking curiously at the two boys who were running in the direction of the boys locker rooms.

"My, don't look after the assaulter now Emily. He could be the reason we _lose _the game this Saturday." Stupid Samantha O'Brian and her stupid voice.

"Shut up O'Brian. He looked like he was pretty injured too. Have a little sympathy, would you?"

"Why should I? We might-"

"Lose, I get it. Now shut your pelican mouth and go back to jacking guys off, alright?"

"Whore."

"At least people want to sleep with me." Lie, absolute fucking _lie. _I've had sex al of two times and it was the worst experience of my entire damn life.

"Bitch."

"I've been called worse."

"Ugly."

"Honey, I know."

"Loser."

"I know, yet another tear store safely away for my pillow tonight."

"Slut."

"Basically the same as a whore, which you've already called me. Now, can you please leave me alone before I catch a disease off of you? Please and thank you." I went to walk around her, but a large hand was placed on my shoulder firmly. Oh Jesus, please be a friends person.

"I think Emily would appreciate it if you left her alone." A low, husky voice growled. "Like now." Samantha huffed loudly before tuning round and "strutting" down the stairs. I spun around, wanting to thank the person that got the rat out of my way. Well, that were my intentions but there was nobody there.

And I could've sworn I had seen a figure running off wearing a leather jacket.

/ / /

"Kayla, I honestly do not think I will ever be seeing him again. Stop pestering me, please."

"Okay, if you wish." The pixelated Kayla grinned at me through my computer screen. "So," She began "does _he _have a name?"

"Of course he has a name you utter toolbox. Everyone has a name."

"Tell me then, is it Jimmy? I've always wanted to meet a Jimmy."

"You're dads called Jimmy."

"Oh yeah." She laughed, the goofy smile not leaving her features. "So, tell me his name woman! I'm not patient. At all."

"I know that. His name is Derek. There, now can we drop the subject of him please?"

"No wonder he wanted to drop you off. You're hot as hell."

"Thanks sugar, you're not bad looking either."

Choosing to ignore my last comment she continued; "Like, if I'm not married by the time I'm thirty you're marrying me."

"What if I'm already married?" I asked coyly.

"Then you'll dumb that man's sorry ass and get with me. I can picture it now; it will be a baby blue and white wedding. I'll be wearing the most gorgeous dress while you were the tux."

"Why do _I _have to wear the tux? A few seconds ago you were calling me hot and now you want to wear the dress!"

"Yes, but I've had my wedding planned out since I was six."

"Even the seating arrangements?"

"_Especially _the seating arrangements. Hold up, I'll go look for them. They shouldn't be hard to find. Two ticks." I watched as she stood up from her desk and began rummaging around under her bed. A classic Kayla thing, stuff everything under your bed.

Minutes past and finally she let out a loud squeal. "Dammit Kay! You're such a girl."

"I do have a vagina- wait. You put your microphone on mute while you invited a boy into your room! You sly little bitch."

"Um, no I didn't Kayla."

"Then who's sitting on your bed?" She asked. I shut my eyes tightly, my heart hammering heavily against my chest. "Maybe it's just a smudge on my- not a smudge, smudge is moving. Smudge is getting close to you. Smudge is right behind you Em-"

"Your friend is really irritating." My eyes snapped open and I looked up at none other than Derek.

"Were you _trying _to give me a heart attack?" I hissed, narrowing my eyes at him.

"I was aiming for more of a friendly surprise."

"Why are you here? I knew getting in your car on Friday was a terrible idea!"

"I thought you'd like to thank me."

"For what exactly?"

"I got that girl that you didn't like to get away from you after you finished school. At the bleachers, remember?

"That was- Hold up, are you _stalking _me?"

"No, don't flatter yourself." He scoffed, stepping back and sitting at the edge of my bed.

"Flattery wasn't the emotion I was getting, to be honest." I muttered. "But thank you, for the bleacher thing. O'Brian really gets under my fucking skin."

"I kind of got that vibe."

"So what's up?"

"Nothing."

"Yes there is, there is definitely something up." I pressed rolling my chair over to my bed.

"It's nothing Emily." I scoffed, leaning closer to him.

"There's always something."

"I'm completely fine." He snapped. Boys, are they always this ignorant?

"Nobody is ever completely fine. Just tell me what's up, it will do you some good talking to someone about it." He rolled his eyes and lay back against my pillows. "Derek. Tell me, please. It's going to eat you." And then he told me everything. He told me about the fire his family all burned to death in, well apart from him and his sister Laura who were at school and his Uncle Peter who managed to escape with burnings down one side of his face. He told me about how he and Laura moved around California for five and a half years after their house burned down. He told me that someone had somehow lured his sister into coming back to Beacon Hills and then cut her in half, just to get him to come back. He told me that Scott McCall, the sophomore the hurt Jackson during lacrosse practise, was mixed into this gigantic Hale family secret and almost spilled it to Jackson on the field. He told me that not even five minutes before he snuck into my bedroom he was in Scott's, threatening him.

"Feeling better?" I asked softly as he sighed loudly.

"Much." He muttered before looking at me curiously. "I have no idea how or why I told you that."

"Neither do it." I breathed a laugh.

"No, you don't get it. I don't know _why _I told you. I don't even _know _you. I don't even know why I came here. I-I gotta go." He jumped up from my bed and walked over to my window. "And if you breathe a word of this to anyone, you won't be able to breathe a word again." And like that, he was gone.

/ / /

Friday night and what am I doing? Going to apologize. For what? For being threatened. Who am I apologizing too? Derek freaking Hale. Isn't this just fantastic. "This is stupid." I muttered, kicking a stone out of my way as I walked up to the crumbling Hale house. "What the hell am I supposed to say? Sorry for you threatening to kill me if I told anyone something I wasn't even planning on repeating? Emily Evans, you are an idiot."

"I really don't get it either. Good apology though, not a needed one but I'll take it." I let out a little scream.

"Do you have sonic hearing or something?" I snapped, picking up my pace and meeting Derek beside his beautiful car. It's even better looking in day light than it is in the dark.

"Or something." He smirked, leaning against the hood of his car. "Why did you think I'd be here?"

"I dunno I just followed my instincts. I should do it more often, they were actually right for once."

"I'm assuming that you didn't come here just to apologize?"

"You are correct. I thought that you shared something's with me, so now I'm going to do the same."

"This isn't going to be like gossiping about cute boys that you like, is it?" I scoffed, looking at him with raised eyebrows.

"Do I really look like that kind of girl?"

"Not really, but you might be really good at hiding what you're really like."

"What you see is what you get, I'm afraid." I smirked, walking towards the Hale house entrance.

"Where are you going?"

"Aren't you going to give your guest a grand tour?" I asked in mock hurt. He furrowed his eyebrows, which I found incredibly sexy might I add, and walked closer to me.

"There's nothing to see."

"I don't know about you, Derek Hale, but I think there is plenty to see. Plus, I showed you my room, now you can show me yours." I grinned, grabbing his wrist and tugging him towards the front door.

"If there's much left of it, that is." He grumbled.

"Have some positivity, alright? I'm not going to laugh at you or mock you. I just happen to be intrigued by your house." I smiled reassuringly. "And it's not as if I'm saying me make-out on your bed." He laughed quietly, taking the lead and guiding me through the front door.

"Don't you have a curfew you have to be getting back for? What is it, in your house before nine?" He asked in a mocking voice.

"Nuh-uh. That's for under eighteens, I just happen to be nineteen."

"Nineteen and you're still in High School?"

"Yeah, but I'll get to that story once I start to tell you things about moi."

"Can't wait." He muttered sarcastically.

"Hey!" I scolded, slapping his upper arm lightly. "I am actually incredibly interesting, I'll have you know. Not as interesting as you, I'd hate to admit. My family doesn't have a secret."

"Maybe I'll tell you mine one day then, and then you will have a secret." I smiled up at him.

"And I promise that if you do I will not blab to anything. So there's no need for threats, okay?" I asked jokingly. He scoffed and shoved me gently into a room. "Is this your room?"

"Was, it was my room."

"Was?" I repeated, lightly gliding my fingertips across a burned dresser. "Where do you stay now?"

"About." I nodded and traced a spiral with my index finger in the soot and dust that had collected. "What's that?"

"It's a square. You dummy, it's a spiral. Can't you see?"

"Y-yeah, I do see. Um, how long have you been drawing them?"

"I don't know, for as long as I can remember. Just little doodles."

"That's pretty obsessive doodles if you can't remember when you started to draw them."

"Hmm, I guess. There's also a special one I draw, look." I muttered and began to trace three spirals connected to each other. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"Um, yeah. You should become a professional spiral drawer." I laughed lightly and rubbed them out.

"Why thank you that's what I've always wanted to be actually. You better not be buttering me up Hale."

"I wouldn't dream of it Evans." He said with a small, faltering smirk. "Why don't I drive you home? We'll take the scenic route so you can tell me things."

"Sure, lead me to your bat mobile, batman." He breathed a small laugh and guided me outside to his car, opening the door for me. "Hmm, you must be buttering me up for something. You're even acting like a gentleman! My, this better not be an evil plan to make me trust you so that you can murder me while I sleep." I teased, climbing in his car. He smiled quickly at me before slamming the door shut and jogging to his side.

Half an hour later and almost my entire life being spilled into the openness of his car, we finally arrived at my house. "Come in, I haven't finished my fabulous story about how I got arrested."

"You sure? What about your parents?"

"One parent is six feet under and the other is working until the early hours of the morning, I think you're safe."

"I'll go and park somewhere that my car isn't going to get towed away, I'll be through your window in a few minutes."

"Okay, I'll make sure I'm not naked then." I flashed him a toothy smile and ran up to the front door. My heart was beating heavily, whether it's because I am so incredibly unfit and that running just didn't do me any favours or because I am going to be practically snuggling with Derek Hale within the next hour was unclear.

Perhaps it's both.

/ / /

Derek's POV

Emily looked up at Derek with a drowsy smile, for the past ten minutes she had been nodding on and off as he spoke complete nonsense. Just speaking utter bull shit, telling her that one day during a math test he failed because all the answers were in fact one. This was an obvious lie, but he found it rather amusing as her head would droop forwards and seconds later snap back up. She was tired, if it wasn't obvious enough.

"You can go to sleep Emily, I'm not stopping you." He whispered. Emily exhaled through her nose and looked up at Derek with big eyes.

"I'm a terrible guest, aren't I?"

"I think you mean host, but no. You're not."

"Yeah, that's- that's what I meant."

"Emily, honestly just go to sleep."

"'You sure?" She muttered, wriggling down so her head was on the pillows.

"Positive." He reached over and turned off the lamp on her bedside table, and moved towards the window.

"No, stay. Please, just stay." Emily whispered.

"I can't."

"Yes, you can. You can leave in the morning."

"Emily." He muttered. She was making it difficult, she just sounded so innocent and fragile.

"Please."

"Fine." Emily grinned and shifted over ever so slightly before patting the space next to her. "Em, I'll take the floor."

"No, I have to be a good hostess."

"I'll just-"

"No Derek Hale. You're sleeping in this bed and that's final." Without hesitation or thought, he lay own next to her. And that's when Derek Hale knew he had found her, the girl that every Hale family member had been talking about for centuries but not a single person could find this mysterious person.

But he did.

/ / /

The sun had just risen, waking up Derek. For a second he panicked, wondering where on earth he was. As he made his move to stand up, he was bound to the bed by a something small. Something small called Emily Evans. One arm was wrapped around his torso while the other arm's hand held his own. He hadn't even noticed that they were holding hands and it creeped him out slightly how comfortable and how natural it felt. He looked down at her cautiously, not wanting to wake her. She was breathing slowly and he could hear her steady heartbeat.

Once he had successfully untangled himself from her he jumped out her window and ran down to the next block where his car was parked. Minutes later he arrived at Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital. There weren't many cars about, it only being about five in the morning, so finding a space was easy enough.

Once he had entered the hospital he went straight to his Uncle Pete's room.

"It's me, your nephew Derek. Remember me? Yeah, well I think I found her. The girl that every Hale before our time has been looking for, do you remember that story?" He paused, studying his Uncles vacant expression. "I don't know why I came to tell you, I just know I would've before, well, you know." Muttering a quick bye, he scurried out the hospital and into the safety of his car knowing he had the extra responsibility to keep Emily safe, safe from the Alpha.

/ / /

"Yes, Kayla. The Derek that drove me home from the party was the Derek that cut that girl in half." I muttered into my phone. "Now, I have to go. I'll maybe see you later, yeah?" Not giving her time to respond, I hung up. Kayla had ben non-stop bothering me about Derek's arrest and it was getting annoying.

I was worrying myself, surely I should be trembling in my shoes that I had shared my bed with a supposed murderer, right? But I wasn't, I was enjoying the fact that I knew he was innocent just because he had told me someone chopped his sister in half to get to him.

I am going mad.


	3. Another 'Friendly' Surprise -3-

**The Downpour**

**Another 'Friendly' Surprise. [Chapter Three]**

**Takes place in Season One, Episode Two and Three (Second Chance at First Line, Pack Mentality) of MTV's Teen Wolf**

"You were totally kissing a fugitive! You don't date a guy for two years and suddenly you're into bad guys. Like the really bad type, not the type that's maybe littered a few times in his life. No, you go for a fully blown _murderer_!"

"I wasn't kissing a fugitive, I haven't been kissing anybody. He snuck into my bedroom that night because I let him take me home so he had my address. I shouldn't have accepted his offer, now can we just leave for the game?"

"Fine, Fine." Kayla muttered, pulling out of her driveway. "But be completely honest here, did you kiss him?"

"For the last time Kayla, _no_. I did not kiss Derek Hale, alright?" I groaned, looking out the window. "Are we picking up Miranda?"

"Nah, we're both angry at her."

"Well, it was nice of you to make that decision for me. Why are we angry at her?"

"She's back with Warren." Kayla huffed. I turned to look at her with wide eyes.

"_Again_?"

"Of course, did you really expect them to give it up full-time? He likes her vagina far too-"

"Alright, alright! Do you have to paint quite the vivid picture?"

"Heh, I didn't think it was _that _vivid. You're just squeamish at the mention of the male and female down stairs region. We all have one of them. I have a vagina, and you have a vagina. Warren has a penis, Derek has a penis, hell even Coach Finstock has a penis."

"Kayla!" I squeaked, feeling everything and anything that falls under the category of horrified. "Oh my god, that is revolting. You cannot include teachers in that! I prefer to imagine my teachers with no genitals and have no life in the bedroom. You just _had _to ruin it for me, didn't you?"

"My dear, that's what I'm here for. Turn up the radio, I love this song." Kayla grinned, tapping her fingers on the steering wheel.

"But isn't this like the end of the actual song?"

"So? This song puts me in a fucking great mood, now turn it up." I rolled my eyes and turned up the volume a couple of notches as Kayla began to sing ridiculously out of tune along.

'_And that was Katy Perry with Last Friday Night!' _hah, that's ironic. _'We will return to the best tunes of summer '11 in just a few seconds, but for now it's the 6 O'clock news. Derek Hale has been released suspicion of the murder of a mysterious body found in two halves. The body has been identified as Laura Hale, a female in her mid-twenties who I actually attended school with, back in the day.'_

"Oh my god." I muttered, clasping a hand to my mouth from shock.

"Babe, what's up?" Kayla asked, pulling over.

"Laura. Laura _Hale. _That-that was Derek's sister."

"So?" Kayla pressed, looking at me eagerly.

"He was just held in prison because he buried the other half of his sister's body in his old garden. He wasn't killing her, he was respecting her. Kay, we have to find him."

"About that, I think he's already found _us._"

"What do you mean he's already found us?"

"Well, if you'd get your head out of you freaking hands then you'd see the man sitting on my hood. You know, the man that snuck into your house a few nights ago and ended out Skype call? Yeah, him and he's looking, actually no. He's _staring_ at you." And sure enough, there was Derek Hale leaning against the hood of Kayla's dearly beloved car with his stupid head turned in my direction looking at me with his stupid eyes. Man, those eyes are pretty. "Tell your little dog to get the heck off my car!" Rolling my eyes, I swung the car door open and walked over to him.

"You're sitting on the hood of a recently pulled over car because…?"

"I need a ride."

"Do you do this to every car that you see that's pulled over or was it because I was in it? This is getting to the new level of stalker Derek, really."

"…"

"Oh, so now I'm getting the silent treatment? How incredibly mature of you, really."

"…"

"You're not going to talk until I give you a ride, huh?"

"…"

"You are aggravating. Now get off Kayla's car before she stabs you in the eyebrow."

"…" Derek looked at me with raised eyebrows but remained silent.

"She's very specific."

"…"

"Jesus Christ! Get in the back. And don't track in mud, Kayla hates it when people do- never mind then. You- you just get in the car." I muttered before following his lead and getting in.

"Yes, Emily, of course you can invite someone in my car who was recently released from murdering his bloody sister! Feel free to possibly ask next time!" Kayla hissed when I sat back in my seat, slamming the door shut.

"He was released for a reason, Kay." I muttered, turning round to face Derek. "Where do you need a ride to?"

"I am not giving him a ride!"

"Yes you are. Where are you going Derek?"

"Your friend is annoying."

"That's not a location, where do you want Kayla to drive you?"

"Your school."

"Are you going to murder a student there too?" Kayla snipped, glaring at him through the rear view mirror.

"Emily, get your friend to shut up."

"Kayla, shut up."

"Don't you find it a bit suspicious that he wants to go to our school after he's been released from _prison_?"

"Shut up and drive, Kayla."

"Don't you _dare _quote Rihanna at me Emmy!"

"Emmy?" Derek asked slowly.

"It's her nickname for me. Although she knows I despise it she refuses to use 'Em'." I informed Derek as Kayla began to finally drive.

"I cannot wait until you get your licence Emily, I'm going to hang around the prison yard waiting for people to come out and then I'm going to shove them into your car and demand you drive them somewhere."

"He was released Kayla, that means he's innocent. And stop talking about him like he's not sitting at the back of your car!"

"He wouldn't be _sitting_ at the back of my car if you didn't invite him into my car! I don't want him in here, people at school will see him get out and then the little reputation we have left will be _gone. _We will be known as the girls who give rides to fugitives!"

"Quit being so dramatic Kay! It's one ride, please, we can't make him walk."

"You maybe can't, but I sure as hell can."

"Your friend is getting really aggravating, Emily." Derek huffed. I could just imagine him slouching back into the car seat with his arms folded tightly around his chest and his lower lip jutted out into a pout as if he were a grumpy infant. But he's Derek Hale, so he's probably glaring furiously at the back of Kayla's head.

"Hey!" Kayla wailed out a protest. "My car, no insulting me or I will drag your ass out on the street and leave you there."

"I'm pretty sure he would be able to pick himself up off the road and then walk away from the traffic."

"Not if I hit him with my car first."

"Kayla!"

"Well, can you blame me?"

"Yes, I actually can."

"He sat on my car!"

"You sit on your _own_ car!"

"…"

"Yeah, that shut you up."

"But don't you find it a little weird that a man out of High School wants to go back? Come on Emmy, think about it."

"Let's just ask him then, shall we?" I twisted around to face Derek, with a small smile. "Why do you need to go to my school?"

"I'm going to kill someone."

"See!" Kayla shrieked.

"Your sense of humour is sick, Hale. Maybe he's going to watch McCall play; you said he was your friend."

"So you know he's playing for definite?" Derek asked sharply.

"Well, I guess. I mean that kids been on the bench since forever ago, and now he's on first line. He'd be a fool not to play."

"McCall, as in Scott McCall, right?" Kayla inquired.

"How many McCall's do you know exactly?" Derek snipped.

"Well, there's his father and mother, duh. He's the cute one, right Emmy?"

"Yeah, the one with adorable brown eyes and also happens to be your neighbour, you lucky bitch."

"That's me. Now, we're here. Get out my car Mr Fugitive before I call the cops on your ass." Without another word, Derek stepped out the car and with the slam of the door he had blended into the crowds of people.

"The police wouldn't do anything, Kay. He was released because on the medical examiner determined her body was killed by an animal."

"So his sister got attacked by what, a mountain lion? A freakin' dog? He looks like the big dog type, maybe he set his dog on her."

"No, he doesn't own a dog. I think he doesn't anyway."

"How do you know all of this? You switched the radio off as soon as they started talking about Louise."

"Laura."

"They're practically the same name anyway. Did Derek tell you about all this?"

"No, I-I don't even know _how _I knew this. I didn't even think about it, I just spoke."

"Well it's probably not true then. C'mon, I want a really good seat at the top."

/ / /

"We won! We won! Baby we won!" Kayla squealed, gripping onto my shoulders and jumping up and down.

"Kayla, calm down." I pleaded, attempting to shrug her grip off my shoulders.

"But we wooooooooon Emmy! This is fantastic." She breathed, the look of pure ecstasy sketched onto her features.

"You only think it's fantastic because there were sweaty boys in uniform rubbing against each other."

"Damn, you caught me." She smirked, sitting back down with a dreamy sigh.

"Revolting, that's what you are, absolutely and utterly revolting."

"And I shall win and thrive with that title."

"Good to hear."

"So, was it me or was your little fugitive nowhere to be seen?"

"Did you look about for him?"

"Of course, he might get on my tits but he's rather good looking."

"I bet you want him on your tits." I snorted, looking at her slyly.

"You have the real talent for catching me out tonight, you're on a roll."

"And you're still revolting. And he is not _my _fugitive!"

"Took you long enough to catch on, tiger. Do you think I should go and talk to McCall?"

"Have you ever spoken to him before?"

"The occasional 'hello' I guess."

"So you're just going to talk to him because he scored the winning goal?"

"Well duh. He's cute, brill at Lacrosse, has wonderful eyes and has big feet. You know what they say about big feet, Emmy."

"Ew, he's what, like sixteen?"

"Bella Swan was like seventeen and she fell in love with a seven hundred year old."

"That's fictional and he was a vampire."

"So?"

"I don't understand why she didn't go for Jacob though, he was fit."

"Yes, that's true but you can't control who the heart likes."

"My heart doesn't like you."

"Vice versa my little lemon drop. Now, let's go, my bum is freezing up." Kayla stood up, rubbing her bum tenderly. I grimaced, shooting her a playful glare.

"I could've gone a lifetime without needing to know that and I think my life would've been a little better not knowing too."

"Don't lie you love my ass."

"It is a very nice one, props off to you."

"Just a few workouts every night, I could tell you them if you want_."_

"I think I'll pass, surprisingly."

/ / /

"Hey, I'm sleeping at your house tonight." Kayla sighed, taking her keys out the ignition.

"Are you really?"

"Uh-huh. I'm also going to steal your clothes to go home in tomorrow." I rolled my eyes and looked at Kayla pointedly.

"They're my clothes, get your own."

"But I like yours better. They're all so snug and _warm."_

"Kay, you hate my taste in clothes."

"Well, maybe I just want to see if Mr Hale gives you a visit. I'll sleep with a bat so when he goes to collect your soul I smash him over the head!" She exclaimed with wild, overdramatic hand gestures.

"You're making him sound like the grim reaper."

"Maybe he is, Emmy. You don't know his life."

"I'm pretty sure I know him enough to know that he doesn't reap souls. We going inside or what? I, for one, want to devour as much food as I possibly can before my dad gets home."

"I thought he was a dentist? Shouldn't he get home at like seven-ish?"

"He is, but he enjoys working over-time, you know filing and shit. Personally, I like to think that he works a lot to fund for me. But I think we all know that he works a lot to get _away _from me."

"Aw, babe, don't think like that." Kayla cooed, flicking me on the cheek.

"For my last birthday he got me an electric tooth brush." I muttered, swatting her hand away that was unfortunately lingering by my cheek.

"Obviously he did that so you could have wonderful teeth and personal hygiene."

"He didn't buy a charger to go with it because it cost too much."

"It's the economy, it has to be. It's getting pretty fucked up."

"He made me buy the charger with the very little birthday money I got from my aunt."

"I don't see why you're complaining, that is a perfectly good thing to splurge your money on."

"She gave me five dollars. I had to pay for the rest."

"Economy." She excused weakly.

"I had to go three weeks before I could buy any source of sweet food."

"But you got clean teeth."

"I was on my period and I couldn't eat chocolate."

"…" She remained silent, looking at me with her big, brown eyes.

"Exactly."

"You had your period for three weeks?"

"No you dung brain. I happened to have my period for one week while I couldn't buy any snacks for three."

"Your father is a terrible person. A terrible person who provided you with gorgeous teeth, like, they're just _so_ straight, white and clean. It's not natural."

"Yeah, he made me wear braces when I was ten."

"Ouch."

"I know."

"Do you want to watch The Notebook? It solves all problems."

"For the last time Kayla, The Notebook _doesn't_ solve any problems."

"It made me _cry_!"

"Just because your tear ducts are rusty and the film made you weep doesn't make it a miracle worker." She pocked her tongue out at me.

"It's not my fault I will not allow myself to go to the weak side." Kayla muttered, stepping out her car and walking briskly up to my front door. So melodramatic.

/ / /

"Kayla." I muttered, my heart beat picking up at a fast pace. "Kay, wake up, _now._"

"Go _awaaaaaay_. I'm sleeping." She muttered, swatting her hand lazily. A loud creaking noise filled the small silence once again.

"We might die but you don't care because you're _sleeping._" I snapped, glancing nervously at my window, which I stupidly left open because I was too _warm_, and now my warmth is going to be the cause of my death. Fantastic, absolutely wonderful. I cautiously reached under my bed covers, careful not to touch any of Kayla's anatomy that she covers on purpose, in search of the baseball bat the she kept beside her in case a certain someone (Derek Hale) decided to creep into my room. Yes, Kayla was genuinely serious when she said she'd sleep with a bat, and sleep is definitely what she is doing. Protecting me, however, she's not so good in that department in this current time.

"Kayla, if you survive this, you can get my laptop. You can take everything actually, give Miranda my clothes, I know you don't like them."

"Emily, shut up." Kayla muttered, stuffing her face in my pillow, her hair fanning around her so she closely resembled a peacock.

"Bitch." Although I wasn't expecting a reply, her loud snore made me feel rather lonely and unsatisfied. "Yeah, that's right. You fight that predator off with your really loud snores. You go girl, show them what you've got."

"Do you usually ramble when you're scared, because if I had really come to kidnap you I'd definitely be put off with what you just did."

"_Derek Hale! _You utter- You're a- You bastard. This is the second time you've snuck into my room and I didn't even see you enter! Why the hell are you here? It's three in the fucking morning and you're giving me one of your 'friendly surprises' which, might I add! Is not that friendly, you scared the crap outta me! Why can't you use the front door like a _normal person_?" He looked rather amused. Well, it was really hard to tell he seems to only have two facial expressions; the cocky fucking smirk/smile or his brooding face which either can consist of furrowed eyebrows or raised eyebrows. Right now, though, it was fucking both. Possibly his amused expression or just his "I'm cocky and brooding at the same time!" face. Stupid bastard.

"Are you done?"

"I think so."

"Good." He stopped for a moment, gazing around my room before stopping and lookingat my bed with a glare. "Ugh, why is _she _here?"

"Because she's my best friend and she wanted to protect me from you."

"Well I can see that she is doing a wonderful job. How are you, by the way?"

"Other than I can literally feel my heart jumping up my throat because you gave me the fright of my entire fucking life? Yeah, I'm swell, just fucking _dandy._"

"I thought you said you were done?" He asked in a bored tone.

"Well, I lied. What about you?"

"What about me what?"

"How are you?"

"Oh, _me_?"

"No, the chair." I paused, looking at him in disbelief at his utter stupidity. "Yes _you_."

"I'm OK."

"Don't give too much away, the entire world might find out your secret." I walked over to him, making sure to stand as close as I possibly could. "Where were you at the game?" He gazed down at me (yes, down. He's like a freakin' giraffe and I'm rather small, if I do say so myself) with his eyebrows raised.

"I don't understand why you have to be so unnecessarily close to me just to ask a question."

"Does it bother you?"

"A little, I don't want to kiss you. I'm sorry if I sent you that message-"

"Please, don't flatter yourself. I don't want to kss you, I just happen to be a fan of making people feel uncomfortable. Especially when they just snuck into my room at three in the fucking morning!"

"Are you ever going to just _let that go_?"

"No!" I exclaimed in a whisper. "I thought you were a predator. I thought I was going to _die. _I'm too young to die. I haven't had children, not that I want anyway, I haven't bungee jumped, not that I'm ever planning too and I haven't finished school!"

"Let me guess, do you not want to do that either?"

"Why wouldn't I want to finish school?"

"Just a thought."

"Right, okaaay." I muttered, stepping back from him and sitting at the end of my bed.

"Well, I'll let you go to sleep, I guess. But here." He handed me a small slip of paper.

"Is this the entire reason you came to my room?"

"Yes."

"Jerk-off. Couldn't of this waited until tomorrow?"

"There's no time like the present. Use it in case of an emergency, got it?"

"Sure, but what- and you're gone! Did you even wait for a freakin' answer?"

"Emmy, who are you speaking too?" Kayla asked in a small, tired voice as she peaked through her lion's mane.

"Seriously?"

"I thought I heard you speaking?"

"I was talking to myself, don't worry Kayla. Go back to sleep."

"Hmmm, okay."

"Oi, and budge over. I'm not sleeping on any floor tonight."

"Uh-huh."

**Reviews are like sex. I haven't had any but I've heard it's meant to be good. So what do you all think of Emily so far? She's by far my favourite character I've ever written about, I don't know why, I just really like her. And sorry for the delay of this chapter, I'm really aiming to get one up every night or even every few nights if possible.**


	4. Cellular Wonders -4-

**The Downpour **

**Cellular Wonders. [Chapter Four]**

**Takes place in Season One, Episode Three (Pack Mentality) of MTV's Teen Wolf.**

**Sorry that this is a short one, Chapter Three and this chapter were originally combined but I split them up due to my lack of editing on this half. And before I let you all go and read this, ridiculously short chapter, I want to say a massive THANK YOU! To the two people who reviewed the last chapter, it put a missive smile on my face and gave me loads of motivation, so keep the reviews coming!**

_Why is the Sheriff's Department at your school? – Derek. _I rolled my eyes, wondering exactly how Derek had managed to retrieve my number and how he knew the police were investigating a torn up school bus painted with blood on the inside. Well, maybe he didn't know about the school, or he wouldn't have asked but he knew something was up and that, to me, is slightly creepy. But, Derek's a creepy guy so he most likely has creepy activities. _Something happened in a school bus, I think. How the hell do you have my number anyway? You've created an entire new level of creeper Hale… _

"Miss Evans, could you possibly tell me the answer?" Mrs Lewis snipped, glaring at me with her evil, grey eyes.

"Jesus." I smiled, mentally cursing at Mrs Lewis. God, I hate that teacher. "Jesus, our Christ and saviour, is _always_ the answer." A low rumble of chuckles and the occasional high pitched giggle passed its way around the room.

"We are in Art class, Miss Evans. Not religious studies. And, correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't you an atheist?"

"I prefer the term _religiously confused. _Personally, I blame it on the shitty teachers. But that's just me."

"Outside this classroom. _Now._" She snapped, glaring at me furiously. I grinned, stuffing my phone in my pocket and slipping out the classroom silently.

"I got sent out of class for you Hale!" I whispered furiously, when he picked up my call.

"I didn't ask you to text back, texts don't have a limited time that you can read them." He drawled from the other end.

"But the anticipation was eating me away. I tried, honest."

"You replied within three minutes, you obviously didn't try hard enough."

"Well, I didn't actually know who it was."

"I put my name at the end."

"I know that you turnip-"

"Did you just call me a _turnip_?" I could imagine his eyebrows practically up at his hair line as he awaited my answer and thought I was everything under the category of strange.

"Yes, I did."

"Oops, sorry about that." He muttered.

"You didn't do anything?"

"Nothing that you can see, but I just accidently found your underwear drawer." Most people would've said this in a bashful tone; I mean you just found items of clothing that you place over your purposely hidden parts that give you pleasure in sexual activities, but not Derek Hale. Oh no, he said it like it came up in everyday conversation topics.

"Oh well, it was about time someone- are you in my house?"

"Yes." He deadpanned.

"You know that new level of creepy I said in my text earlier? Yeah, I don't even think the definition of creep can cover what you're doing. Why are you there anyway?"

"I needed a place to shower." He said in a 'duh' tone as if it would be completely obvious, newsflash for him; it fucking isn't.

"So you decided to shower in my house in my bathroom? That's lovely; permission would be appreciated next time though. What are you looking for anyway? You'd be much quicker at finding whatever it is you're looking for if I just told you."

"I'm looking for a towel."

"Oh, they're in kitchen cupboard. So you haven't showered yet? You better hurry; my dad goes home for lunch which is in like half an hour."

"I've already showered, that's why I'm looking for a towel." Oh my _fucking _god.

"Are you in my room naked?" I demanded, my mouth hanging open slightly.

"Yes."

"And you're dripping wet?"

"Yes."

"No! My carpet, it's new! I paid _thirty_ dollars for like each roll, you better dry it Hale!" I moaned.

"Seriously? I just told you that I'm naked, in your room soaking and your mind goes straight to your _carpet_?" I could hear the mocking tone to his voice. I blinked once.

"Yes, where else was my mind meant to go?"

"I was thinking far from carpet. God, you're just so _innocent _aren't you?"

"Ew! You're revolting Hale!" I shrieked.

"So you were really thinking just about your carpet?"

"No. I was also thinking about the window I forgot to close this morning before I went to school! Please tell me you shut it?"

"Of course I shut it. I was not going to put on some show for your elderly neighbour, that's just all kinds of _weird._"

"You're weird."

"Says the girl that thought about her _carpet._"

"God, the way you're going on about it, it makes it sound like you wanted me to think of you naked! Anyway, change of topic, the sheriff and his crowd are here because something happened in one of the school busses that made it look like it's on its period."

"What was that something?"

"I don't know, we aren't being told anything. But there's a rumour flying about that an elderly man was wheeled out. He's alive, but he got a nasty fright."

"Can anyone confirm that rumour?"

"Do I look like freaking Sherlock?"

"Answer my question."

"I don't know. The sheriff himself, most likely."

"Yes, because me walking into the Sheriff's department asking about an almost dead body would look _so good._"

"Shut up, anyway. I have to go. I'll ask about and text you later, yeah?"

"Sure."

"Bye- you hung up on me, bitch."

"Miss Evans! That language is not tolerated on school grounds! Detention, lunch time!" Derek Hale, you utter penis.

/ / /

_Rumour is clarified true. Oh, and by the way your name on my phone is "official creeper" I hope you're proud…_ I smiled and sent the message, awaiting the next already. I have to say, Derek texting is far more tolerable and livelier than in real life. I've had a total of six sarcastic comments that were actually _hilarious_ and I was sent out of class for laughing so hard (Again, must he always get me sent out?) and three flirtatious comments directed towards Kayla. He was bull shitting it, obviously, but they were funny nonetheless.

_Your humour never fails to make me smile. Not really, just trying to make you feel better about yourself. Did it work? _I rolled my eyes, debating whether or not to call him variations of the word "penis" in one text, but that would make him crawl back into his brooding shell. And we can't have that, brooding Derek makes for a rather boring Derek.

_Definitely, I'm grinning ear to ear._ "Hey Em, have you seen Kayla? I don't know why she's angry with me." Miranda sighed, sitting opposite me, her brown bang falling over her eye making her look utterly miserable. C'mon, Em. You're angry too. Think of the times she's sobbed on _your _shoulder because of Warren!

"Oh, Kayla has detention. I had one at lunch, I swore at the teacher. Called her a shitty." I grinned. Well _done_ Emily, you stand your grounds.

"Ah, so do you have any idea why she's angry with me? I tried to talk to her earlier but she ignored me…"

"Hmm, no idea, sorry. Anyway, I have to go, fortunately I have no final class to get too. Free period. See you around Mir." I smiled and briskly walked away, not allowing her to ask further questions that I'd have to lie terrible at.

_Hmmm, stop by my house. I need to go over things. _Without even questioning "what does Derek need to go over with me?" I began to walk through the woods that would, hopefully, take me to his "house".

/ / /

"Emily? Why are you in the middle of the woods?"

"For fucks- Hale, I swear to god! Stop sneaking up on me or I will saw off your dick, put it in a bun and make you eat it like a hot dog!" I cried, looking at him with narrowed eyes. He smirked, that fucking annoying yet rather sexy smirk that gets on my tits.

"Alright, calm down." He paused, his smirk only growing bigger "You do realise my house is that way, right?" He pointed behind me. Glowering, I stuck both of my middle fingers up in his direction.

"I'm sorry that I don't know my way around these stupid, _stupid _woods that can kindly go fuck themselves. In fact, no. Not kindly, they can _horribly _go fuck themselves. Serves them right for being idiots."

"I don't understand why you didn't just ask me to pick you up." He said, probably choosing to ignore my little rant. Smart, _smart _little boy, Hale.

"Humiliation, isn't it obvious?"

"…"

"I guess not then, but I also wanted time to make up my little speech."

"Which is about…?"

"I don't know." I muttered, bashfully. "I panicked because I thought I was lost, so I spent my time panicking instead of prepping." He snorted in what seemed to be amusement and walked past me, to the direction of his burnt down shack.

"Come on then, we don't have long."

"Long for what?" I questioned, stumbling after him.

"The truth now shut up and keep walking."

"Are you going to tell me how you got my number first?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because you've exceeded your daily questions limit."

"What if I have questions about this mysterious truth you're about to tell me?"

"…"

"Yo' Derek, answer me."

"… Please never say 'yo' again."

"Alright, if I promise not to, will you answer all my questions? Even ones not truth based?"

"Fine."

"Good, how the hell did you get my number?"

"When you were sleeping the other night I took your phone and found it."

"You're not one about privacy, aren't you? I mean, you look through my phone-"

"I was looking for your number."

"-and then you look through my underwear drawer. What's next?" I asked, smirking at the back of his head.

"I could rip out your vocal chords with my teeth, if you don't shut up."

"Okay," I muttered "shutting up now."

"Good, now wait upstairs. I have a visitor." Forcefully, he shoved me towards the front door of the burned Hale house while he crept around the corner waiting for his 'visitor'.


	5. The Cold, Hard Truth -5-

**The Downpour **

**The Cold, Hard Truth. [Chapter 5]**

**Takes place in Season One, Episode Three (Pack Mentality) of MTV's Teen Wolf.**

**I'd like to say thank you, again, for all the wonderful reviews and I would also like to apologise in advanced about my incorrect spelling. I am Scottish, so I used the UK spelling of words. I would try and sort them all out but that would take far too much research, and I get these chapters up far too late for my liking at the moment. Maybe once I'm finished with this story I'll then do a bunch of research about the American ways of spelling, but for now everyone will just have to bear with me. Anyway, on a rather lighter note, the honeymoon period is almost over for poor Emily! Enjoy it while it lasts kids.**

Quietly, I crept up the stair case while trying to remember the route to Derek's room. It took all of opening three doors to locate it properly. The main give away being Derek standing by the window, when I could've sworn he had left me to go round the back of the house.

"Do you have a thing for disliking doors? Because you seem to be going through windows a little too often…"

"I couldn't tolerate any more of your obsessive questions, even if it meant sneaking into my own house."

"Has anyone ever told you you're a very mean person?"

"Emily, please, shut up."

"I can do that. You see this? This is me shutting up."

"Could you put it into action quicker?" Derek snipped, not looking away from the window. I glared at the back of his head, sitting down quietly on the edge of his bed. "Are you alright with dogs?" he asked quietly after what seemed like an eternity of sitting, _waiting_.

"Yeah, I guess-" Suddenly, a loud bark could be heard from outside. _Directly _outside, as in right outside the Hale house. "What the hell? Did you do that?"

"I might've encouraged it." Derek muttered, followed closely by a series of loud barks and whines.

"What the hell are you doing? Are you hurting it?" I demanded, standing up.

"I'm standing right in front of you, how could I hurt it from up here?"

"I don't know! You tell me."

"Stay here." He muttered.

"Oh, and there goes my plans to swan dive from the roof." I muttered. Derek turned his head slightly, shooting me a cold glare.

"I know you can here me."

"What- who the heck was that?" I demanded, not recognising the male voice that definitely did _not _belong to the bag of wriggly dicks in front of me, Derek Hale. The voice was higher, no doubt a teen boy, no older that sixteen.

"I need your help." The voice spoke again.

"Who is that?" I demanded, tugging on his leather jacket sleeve.

"Someone who needs our- I mean my help."

"That doesn't answer my question. How can I hear them- _why _can I hear them?"

"Em, just stay here, okay? I'll be back in a minute." He muttered, with a small satisfied smirk.

"And you'll explain everything?"

"Most things I will go into detail, others will just have to wait." He muttered, advancing towards the door. He lingered at the door frame, appearing rather hesitant. "Stay here, no matter what happens or what you hear, okay? Just _stay here._" Second after him leaving me alone in his bedroom, I heard the front door creak open and then slam shut, causing me to flinch.

"Okay," Stammered the voice, "I know I was part of you getting arrested and that we basically announced you to the hunters. I also don't know what happened to your sister. But I think I did something last night. I-I had a dream about—someone. But someone else got hurt. And it turns out that part of the dream might have actually happened."

"You think you attacked the driver?" I heard Derek ask, my eyes widened slightly. _Driver?_ How the hell does Derek know more than me?

"Did you see what I did last night?" The younger voice demanded.

"No." Derek said bluntly.

"Can you at least tell me the truth?" The voice practically begged. "Am I gonna hurt someone?"

"Yes."

"Could I kill someone?"

"Yes."

"_Am _I gonna kill someone?"

"Probably." Well, that's a good change from a definite 'yes'. "Look, I can show you how to remember. I can show you how to control the shift, even on a full moon. But it's not gonna come for free." Great, so Derek's a drug dealer that has something to do with a full moon. Fucking brilliant, no, in fact, that's fan-fucking-tastic.

"What do you want?"

"You'll find out. But for now, I'm gonna give you what you want. Go back to the bus. Go inside. See it, feel it. Let your senses—your sight, smell touch—let them remember for you."

"That's it? Just—just go back?"

"Do you want to know what happened?"

"I just want to know if I hurt him."

"No, you don't. You want to know if you'll hurt her." I could _hear _footsteps on gravel as someone—probably the younger voice—walked away.

"You probably want to know what that was about." Derek said suddenly appearing at the doorway once again.

"I-I don't even know what _did _just happen." I muttered, wondering if he would think that I was some sort of lunatic for managing to listen in on his conversation, while he was downstairs, outside and with the front door closed as if I were standing right beside them.

"So you didn't hear anything?" He asked gruffly, stepping closer to me. I swallowed and shook my head slowly.

"Of course not, it wouldn't be humanly possible to hear that."

"You're lying."

"They're my ears, I know what I heard."

"I have my own set too, much better than yours, if I do say so myself, and I know that I heard your heart rate picked up just there. Drastically."

"I-I heard you and that- that boy talk like I was standing right beside you. That is _far _from natural, that is insane."

"Smell, what do you smell?" I cocked an eyebrow, looking at Derek suspiciously. "Just tell me."

"Burning wood, forest, air and- and my body wash that my dad gave me three years ago. I've use it twice. First you break into my house, you use my shower, you stand in my room _naked,_ you ruin my carpet, you're scaring the shit out of me and you also used my body wash."

"I actually used the body wash _before _I started-"

"This isn't natural! I shouldn't be able to smell what kind of body wash _you _used! What the hell is wrong with me and are you a drug dealer?"

"That wasn't the follow up question I was suspecting."

"Just tell me." I pleaded. "I need a little normal in my life. Are you a drug dealer?"

"I don't exactly think selling drugs to kids is classified as normal-"

"Tell me dammit!"

"No, I am not a dealer. Why would you even think-"

"That that's the slightest bit normal? Because that boy you were talking to said he did something last night that he couldn't remember. Then you said that you'd help him at a _price. _If it's not a drug substance then I have no idea what freakish thing you and him are even up to."

"If you give me the time then I could explain all this-"

"But I don't know if I want to find out what all of _this _even is! This is fucking terrifying, Derek!"

"Would you stop interrupting?" He glared, "You'll get used to this, Emily. First thing's first, th person I was talking to was Scoot McCall. He's like me."

"Into drugs?"

"I have nothing to do with drugs Emily."

"So you've never taken any?"

"…"

"You so have!" I exclaimed, slapping him lightly on the arm. He rolled his eyes, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a packet of cigarettes.

"Arrest me, I smoke."

"It'll kill you, y'know." I said matter-of-factly.

"Nah, I puke up tar at least once a month, I think I'm good."

"You vomit- I don't even want to know." I muttered, looking at him rather horrified. "So, just tell me this truth. The suspense is killing me."

"I thought you weren't so sure that you wanted to know?"

"I think I'd rather know the truth that try and put myself into an asylum because I have freaky smelling and hearing. So, just throw it at me, please."

"I'm a werewolf."

"What?"

"I, Derek Hale-"

"I heard you, but isn't all that just fictional?"

"Obviously not." He said, rolled his eyes.

"But-but how?"

"Some people are born into it-"

"You were born with Lycanthropy?"

"Yes- now will you shut up and let me talk? Thank you. Like I said, some people, like me, were born into this. McCall was bitten not even a month ago."

"So that was the secret that Scott was threatening to tell everyone?" I asked, "But won't that give up that he's one too? That's a little stupid-"

"He wasn't exactly threatening to spread it; it's sort of uncontrollable when you're as new as he is. It's mainly controlled by your heart beat. Any strong emotions that may bring it up drastically will turn him. The full moon will also turn him against his will; fast pulse or not. Like in all those films or books that I'm assuming you watch as you referred being a werewolf to _lycanthropy._"

"Isn't what you call it? I thought the term werewolf would be kind of insulting."

"You're taking this better than I expected." Derek noted, ignoring what I just said.

"It'll kick in soon. I think I'm still in shock from your sentence about you being a freakin' _werewolf. _You don't hear that a lot, surprisingly."

"And I make you calm."

"You- you do _not _make _me_-"

"Yeah, I do. But don't worry, I now it's not some petty little crush. It's to do with what you are."

"What- what I _am_? And what _am_ I exactly?" I inquired, fiddling with the hem of my skirt nervously awaiting my answer.

"I don't know, but you're connected with my family for some odd reason."

"I'm like, related to you?"

"No."

"Don't sound too sad." I scoffed at the bored tone to his voice.

"For generations, my family has been looking for a girl who holds something, like a supernatural power of some sort. That girl is you." Derek explained, looking at me straight in the eyes.

"Is there anything else about this supernatural power I possess that you are aware of?"

"No. I was just told that in her presence something would feel off, so when I returned to this place I could feel it. The change in the air, you feel it too, but it only started roughly about three months ago."

"The feeling at the bottom of your stomach, not an ache, it was indescribable. I got used to it after a few days, it was often there and then it wasn't."

"You felt my sister, probably. She was coming back and forth looking for something."

"Was she- was she looking for me?" I stammered, feeling fearful. We're alone in a burned down house in the middle of the woods. He could rip me to shreds and nobody would be aware that my killed was walking the streets as a fucking wolf.

"No, something far more important, but if she had known that you were here then you would've been a great help."

"You're going somewhere with this and I have the feeling that I have no choice but to walk with you." I muttered.

"I'm not going to force you, Emily." He muttered, reaching into his leather jacket and pulling out a yellow lighter. He pulled out a cigarette from the packet that he still had in his hand and put it to his mouth. "But you would be insanely helpful."

"Then I-I guess I'll do it." I muttered, watching him with interest as she lit up his cigarette. "Isn't that a tad disrespectful?" I asked wearily. He snorted, blowing out a small puff of smoke.

"Old habits die hard."

"…"

"That was a joke Emily." He muttered, holding what will probably be his cause of death in between two fingers.

"So…" I muttered, taking my eyes off him to look around. "Is there anything else I need to know? I'm hungry and I'm in the mood for food."

"Nothing that I know."

"What was your sister looking for, if you don't mind me asking?"

"An alpha."

"Alpha?"

"Alpha." Derek clarified.

"Are you an alpha?"

"No."

"What are you then?"

"I'm a beta. Sort of, I don't really belong to a pack anymore so I guess I'm an omega."

"What the hell does all that mean?" I asked, meeting his eyes.

"An alpha is the leader of his or her pack. Their heightened senses are far more heightened than any other werewolves. A beta is the pack members who aren't the alpha, they don't really have ranks, just age and how long they've been the way they are. Omega's are wolves who have no pack, generally alone but some, not a lot, travel in pairs. But that doesn't make them a pack, there's no pack without n alpha." He explained. I nodded, noticing his distant look.

"So, you and your sister…"

"We were a pack. She was the alpha, I was a beta. We had two other members, Jack and Rebecca. They were nice enough, but massive fans of PDA. It was disgusting."

"Where are they now?"

"When Laura was MIA for a week without contacting anyone, I said that I was going to come down here and look for her. When I found her in halves, I called them explaining it. They sounded very, out of breath and I just assumed that I had called them when they were getting… intimate. Then before I hung up they told me they were running. Running from abandonment, they thought I was going to leave them now Laura was gone. I was never fond of them and I made sure they knew that."

"And were you going to leave them?"

"No, I wasn't, surprisingly. I would've loved to, but wolves are stronger in numbers that are more than _one._" He paused for a second before smiling, a rare feature that he expressed. "Come on then, let's get food."

"You're taking me to get something to eat?" I asked, smirking slightly.

"Yes, not a date though, don't worry. Think of it as a 'I'm glad you didn't freak out like I thought you would've' celebration dinner."

"Where to then, chimney?"

"Chimney?"

"Expect me to call you that now that I know you smoke. Get it? Like a chimney."

"Never make jokes again."

"Shut up. How does McDonalds sound?"

"Fattening, but I'll take it."

/ / /

"So this drivers then." I began as Derek parked in my driveway.

"What about him?"

"Scott thinks he attacked him?"

"Yes."

"_Did _he attack him?"

"I don't know. The alpha almost definitely called him out against his will and made him change so he wouldn't remember any of it. He was a bit careless, attacking him in his own bus and then leaving him there for dead."

"But he didn't die though, did he?"

"No, like you said, he survived."

"So, fancy going down to the hospital and chatting to the guy?"

"And I thought you had no rebellious streak."

"I just found out my favourite supernatural creature is real, I think my rebellious streak deserves to shine." I grinned. "Plus, I can't be bothered being alone."

/ / /

"Shit." Derek muttered, glancing at his rear view mirror a few times.

"What is it?" I asked, stopping my wonderful singing and looking at him with concern.

"We're being tailed." He muttered. "That and your singing is shit."

"It would be _way _better if it was good music!"

"My music taste is just fine."

"_Sure._ Whatever lets you sleep like a baby tonight. Who are you getting tailed by?"

"_We, _you happen to be in the car too, are getting tailed by hunters."

"Like deer hunters for werewolves?"

"Exactly like deer hunters for werewolves."

"I feel a but coming on, get it over with please." I muttered, looking back at the two cars in the distance.

"But with more guns and special bullets."

"Special bullets?" I questioned. "Like silver and stuff?"

"Yes, like silver and _stuff._"

"So what are we going to do?"

"We are going to pull over for gas and then my dear old friends and I are going to have a little catch up while you stay in here trying to go unnoticed."

"Why do I have to go unnoticed?"

"Because the main ones daughter goes to your school."

"Allison Argent, right?"

"How did you know that?"

"Her last name in French is a pretty big give away."

After five minutes of rather intense tension, Derek pulled into the nearest gas station. "Remember, do _not _under any circumstances get out of this car. Even if I am beating him into a bloody pulp or he is shooting me with some bizarre arrow from a crossbow. You wait until after a minute when they leave. I don't want you getting identified." He slammed his door hut and walked over to the pump. Nervously, I started to shake my leg as the two cars drew closer "And none of that either, it's distracting." I heard Derek mutter.

"Nice ride." One man, probably the leader, commented. The leader almost always speaks first. "Black cars though." He said, shaking his head. "Very hard to keep clean. I would definitely suggest a little more maintenance." Where the hell is he going with this? He picked up a windshield wiper and started to clear the window. "If you have something this nice, you want to take care of it, right? Peronally, I'm very protective of the things I love. But that's something I learned from my family. And you don't have much of that these days, do you?" I let out a shaky breath, knowing Mr Argent had most likely hit a nerve. "There we go." He continued after a second, "You can actually look through your windshield now. See how that makes everything so much clearer?" His glance lingered on Derek for a second. He turned round and slowly made his way back to his own car, which I have to say, wasn't nearly as nice and well-kept as Derek keeps his own.

"You forgot to check the oil." Derek suddenly said, Argent stopped in his tracks, turning around with a pleasant smile.

"Check the man's oil." Another man from the car positioned to the back of Derek's walked over with, what I identified to be, a crow bar of sorts. He smashed the window, causing me to gasp quietly, trying to stay silent and go unnoticed.

"Looks good to me, doesn't it sweetheart?" The hunter asked cockily, winking at me through the broken window.

"Drive safely, you two." Argent said, glancing over at me. Quickly, I ducked my head down in hope that he wouldn't be able to write a twenty paged detailed essay on every aspect and feature of my face. When both cars were out of sight, Derek flung open my door, leaning over me to unbuckle my belt.

"Are you okay?" He asked, literally lifting me out the car.

"I'm fine, but what the heck was all that about?" I asked as he swept away little pieces of glass off my legs.

"It was a warning for me, but now probably for you too."

"For me? Why for me?"

"You're legs are cut."

"Well, I was just sitting in glass for about three minutes." I muttered, really regretting my decision to not wear tights or leggings this morning. He pressed his hand to my knee cap, and I watched as the cuts slowly vanished before my eyes. "What the hell." I muttered.

"I'm speeding up your healing process. Since you're part of the supernatural you heal much faster than the average human does but not as fast as mine." Derek explained, standing up straight.

"Would've that killed you to tell me before? You know, when I asked if there was anything else I needed to know?"

"Never sprung to mind. This is going to cost loads to fix." Derek muttered, bending over the passangers seat to sweep away glass. Giving me a good view of his ass but I am a respectful woman, I won't stare. I shall glance momentarily, but that's enough.

"So I take it you aren't into fixing cars?"

"I can fix them, but I can't just pull out a new window from my pocket. I'll have to buy one." He muttered with an eye roll. "You're riding in the back now, by the way, until I can be sure all the glass is gone."

"What? Why?" I whined, I hate sitting in the back, it made me feel like such a child.

"Because, Emily, you're wearing a skirt with nothing underneath. I can't help you heal all the time."

"Well it's a coincidence we're going to a hospital. And I have my underwear on, that's underneath my skirt."

**Quick question; has nobody noticed that Derek has called Emily "Em" about two times already? That is partially why I chose that name, because that's what most people say when they're thinking or hesitating.**


	6. Second-hand Near Death Experience -6-

**The Downpour**

**Second-hand Near Death Experience [Chapter 6]**

**Takes place in Season One, the end of Episode Three and Episode Four (Pack Mentality, Magic Bullet) of MTV's Teen Wolf.**

"While I go and speak to the bus driver," Derek said as we walked slowly through the crowded hallways with his hands tucked into the pockets of his jeans, "you will wait outside keeping a lookout for anybody coming my way."

"But we have improved hearing, I'm sure we can hear someone walking down the hallway."

"I'm sure I could, but you need a little more practise. You need to be trained to get your senses to their peak, training that you have not had yet. I don't think you'd be able to hear a nurse walking down the hall."

"But I heard that Scott boy walk away earlier, I could do it again."

"You were intrigued by what was going on, causing you to subconsciously focus. That was a one-time thing, not likely to happen again."

"You're a werewolf, not a psychic." I muttered quietly.

"Is there a difference?"

"Well, yes. You turn into a dog that howls at the full moon and psychics predict the future. That's a pretty big difference, if I do say so myself."

"…"

"Were you just saying that to get me to shut up?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him.

"If I wanted to say something to make you shut up, I would've told you to shut up."

"So you were joking?"

"Yes, Emily, I was joking. Now, shut up." He looked around, making sure nobody was looking before adding to me quietly, "Stay here, don't move, don't breath to loudly and most of all, do _not _attract attention."

"I'm going in there with you." I said sternly, "I don't give a rat's ass about keeping lookout. Think of this as training. You did say I need it, right?"

"No." He growled, "I'm not taking you in there."

"Well, aren't we just lucky that I can walk myself in?" I smirked, "Chin up, buttercup. I've seen plenty of wounds and injuries before, this man isn't going to give me nightmares. I'm a big girl, I can handle myself."

"You'd probably faint at the sight of blood."

"Newsflash, pumpkin, I've probably seen more blood than you have. I'm going to remind you friendly that I bleed out my vagina once a month, ever since I was ten. I'm now nineteen, so that's been nine years."

"Just get in." He grumbled a look of pure disgust on his face.

"You act like you never knew that." I snorted, pushing past him into the bus driver's room. Faintly, I could hear Derek grumble a defence as he shut the door quietly behind him. He stood by the bottom of the bus driver's bed, looking down at his sleeping figure. "Open your eyes." Derek ordered quietly.

"Patience, you moron, he's injured." I hissed, standing behind Derek.

"Open your eyes." He repeated n a sterner tone. Much to my surprise, the driver's eyes slowly pealed open. "Look at me." Cautiously, the driver looked over at Derek, only moving his head slightly. "What do you remember?"

"Hale." The driver rasped.

"How do you know my name?"

"I'm sorry."

"How do you know me?" Derek demanded with force.

"I'm sorry." The driver repeated, resting his head back on his pillow.

"Derek," I whispered softly "let's just go. He's in pain. We'll ask again later." Hesitantly, Derek turned towards the door with a confused expression.

"Yeah." He muttered. "Let's go."

"Are you alright? You look like a deer in the headlights. Or should I say wolf?" I smirked, chortling slightly at my incredibly bad excuse for a pun.

"No, you really shouldn't." Derek said, looking at me pointedly. "How did he know my name?"

"He's a bus driver, maybe he picked you up."

"Yes, because he used to drive through the woods to pick me up especially. We had a brilliant relationship me and him, best friends."

"It's him and I you illiterate penis."

"I'm going to forget you never called me that and take you home now."

"What if you didn't forget?" I asked, narrowing my eyes suspiciously.

"Then let's just say, this 'illiterate penis' would be making you walk home in the dark, when it's cold out."

"You wouldn't make me walk alone though?" I asked, smirked slightly.

"Sadly, other werewolves might be feeling your aura and hunting you down. I would drive slowly beside you, making sure you don't get killed or worse, kidnapped."

"I am definitely sure that being killed is worse than being kidnapped, Hale." I snorted, nudging him slightly.

"If you're dead then they won't torture you. Kidnapped, however, they can electrocute you, slice you, tie you up and ensure you die a slow and painful death."

"Well, this conversation is definitely bright and cheery." I muttered.

/ / /

Placing the last of my books into my locker, I slammed it shut, ready to just go home and take a nice long nap. No homework, no need for studying with guaranteed regret later on and most of all, no Derek Hale coming to bother me. Okay, well the last one is a bit unpredictable considering he likes to pop up at my window expecting me to let him in. But, I can't say no, the boy's just too damn interesting with his stories about his younger werewolf days.

"Hey Emmy." Kayla chirped, leaning against the locker next to mine with a dazed smile.

"Well, hello Kayla. How was your sister's wedding?" I asked; glad to have my chauffeur back so I don't have to walk to and from school for the third day in a row.

"Brilliant, although he's a bit of a prick, the ceremony was lovely."

"Then why do you look all, well _that_?" I asked, motioning to her dreamy expression.

"I met a boy."

"There's a surprise!" I cheered, earning multiple looks.

"I met a _doctor in training. _Babe, he's beautiful." Well, I've met a werewolf, beat that sucker.

"There's a change from cute. I see that you're evolving, like a Pokémon." Kayla glanced at me with a sour expression.

"You're such a nerd."

"I prefer the term 'knowledgeable about all things fantastic'."

"You have straight A's in all your classes, you are a _nerd._"

"I prefer the term 'academically aware'."

"Whatever." She sang.

"Alright, Disney princess, tell me about this doctor in training that has you so wound up."

"He's beautiful, Emmy." She breathed.

"Yeah, I get it, he's beautiful. Any other aspects you're going to bother to mention?"

"He's-"

"Hey, Emily!" A short girl with long blonde hair bounded over to me. I recognised her as Sally Jenkins who sits beside me in Chemistry.

"Hey Sally, what's up?" I smiled, trying to look a genuine as possible.

"There's a guy looking for you."

"A guy?" I asked slowly, "Looking for _me_? Are you sure you have the right Emily?"

"Yes, he specifically asked for Emily Evans. He's tall, doesn't go to this school, and looks older, brown hair-"

"That's kind of scruffy and in need of a cut?" I asked, closing my eyes tightly. No, Derek Hale better not be in my school looking for me.

"Bingo."

"Erm, thanks Sally but I really have to get going. If you bump into him again tell him to stop by my house later for me, yeah?" 'We'll start your training after school, Emily, be ready.' 'Sure Derek, but you have to give me some time to get ready and then you can stop by.' 'Sure.' What a fucking liar.

"But he looked really hurt; I swear I saw his arm bleeding."

"What? He's hurt, shit, where did you see him?"

"He said to tell you that when I found you to meet him outside in the parking lot."

"Alright, thanks Sally. I'll see you in Chemistry." I smiled, manoeuvring around her to the closest exit that will take me outside.

"Emmy!" Kayla whispered harshly, walking quickly to catch up with me. "Please do not tell me that this is Derek Hale waiting for you in the parking lot bleeding, please tell me it's someone else."

"…"

"Jesus Christ! Does this guy ever _stop_-"

"_Kayla_, he's injured and bleeding. He needs my assistance. You can go home if you'd like, I'm not keeping you here."

"_Fine, _you be like that then, see if I care." She huffed, walking in the opposite direction. I picked up my pace, throwing open the double doors with a loud slam. I quickly scanned the parking lot, hoping to see the top of his head. Much to my luck, I never saw him but a car pile-up. I let my instincts take over, and deciding to trust them, I jogged over to the honking cars.

Sure enough, there was Derek sprawled out on the floor with two teens crowded over him. Well, it's always lovely to see where the student body's priorities are at "…it was different a kind of bullet." Derek rasped.

"A silver bullet?" One of the teens asked.

"No, you idiot." Well, he's not dying, that's for sure.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked, stooping down to Derek's level.

"Glasses." Derek grumbled. "Why are you wearing _glasses_?" I frowned, pushing them further up the bridge of my nose.

"Because I have a bad leg." I retorted sarcastically. "Now look who's being the idiot! I have bad eyesight and I accidently slept with my contacts in last night so my eyes were sore this morning, happy?"

"You two know each other?" The silver bullet question guy asked.

"Yeah, I'm Emily." I smiled, debating whether or not to go for a hand shake or just the plain smile, one of the many daily struggles I go through.

"Oh, I'm-"

"Wait, wait." The voice I recognised from the other night, Scott McCall, said. "That's what she meant when she said you only had 48 hours."

"What? Who-who said 48 hours?" Derek asked quietly.

"The one who shot you." Scott whispered. Derek screwed up his face and when he opened his eyes, his normal eye colour had turned a striking electric blue. "What are you doing? Stop that!"

"I'm trying to tell you, I can't!"

"Derek," Scot placed a hand on Derek' shoulder "get up!"

"Don't you think I've tried?" Derek growled.

"He'll need help." I muttered, still in awe at his inner wolves eye colour, they were just so _blue_.

"Help me put him into Stiles' car." Scott ordered, stepping behind Derek and wrapping his arms around him. I opened the passengers' door so Scott could shove in Derek.

"Wait!" I muttered before Scott could shut the door. "I'm going too." Carefully, I climbed over Derek, which no doubt looked awkward and gave Scott the view of my ass, and into the back of the jeep.

"Watch my arm." Derek hissed, glaring at me. "I need you to find out what kind of bullet they used." He said once he had turned to face Scott through the window.

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?"

"'Cause she's an Argent. She's with them."

"Why should I help you?"

"Because you need me." Derek replied, not even sounding the slightest bit cocky or arrogant, which was rather surprising.

"Fine. I'll try." The other guy climbed into the driver's side, shutting the door. "Hey, get him out of here."

"I hate you for this so much." The other guy seethed, speeding off.

"So, you're driving me somewhere, am I going to get a name now?" I asked, leaning forward to get a better look at him.

"I'm pissed." He grumbled. I rolled my eyes, turning to look at Derek pointedly.

"I'm kind of getting that feeling that not many people like you around here. What have you done to terrorise them?" I joked, frowning when he glared at me. "Am I going to get a real name or were you actually called pissed?"

"Stiles, that's my name." He grumbled.

"So what's the plan?"

"Do you know about them? Him and Scott." Stiles blurted, taking a sharp left.

"Well, obviously. I think someone who didn't would be asking a shit ton of questions-"

"You are asking questions. Far too many." Derek grunted, moving his left arm slightly. I edged closer to Stiles' seat and away from Derek's, watching as he wiped small droplets of blood onto his jeans.

"Well I'm curious."

"So, are you a werewolf too or do you just happen to be clued up on all this like me?"

"Not a werewolf, no but I'm also not human. At least I think I'm not."

"You're not." Derek clarified grumpily.

"Then what are you?" Stiles asked wearily, looking at me from the corner of his eye.

"Asking too much questions." Derek snipped.

"No idea, Derek doesn't really know either, just that I have heightened senses. I'm somehow connected to werewolves, particularly the Hale family but that's as much as I know."

"Cool-"

"Will you both be quiet?" Derek snapped, glowering out the window.

"My car, my… sure." Stiles muttered, agreeing after he was on the receiving end of a very cold glare from Derek.

"You're scared of him?" I asked, looking at Stiles rather surprised.

"Evidently, yes, he is now shut up Emily." Derek glowered, what a moody bastard.

/ / /

"That's it," Stiles huffed after fifteen minutes of an incredibly boring silence. Stiles tried to put on music on his phone, Derek snatched it from him and threatened to throw it out the window. Stiles tried to ask me how Derek and I met, Derek threatened to rip his limbs off with his bare hands. In conclusion, Derek is the worst person to go on a road trip with in the history of the worst people to go on road trips with. I can now understand why so many people want his head on a stick and I don't really blame them. "I'm calling Scott."

"Go ahead, he won't answer."

"And why not?" Stiles asked, looking mildly pissed off at Derek's negativity.

"I overheard Alison and someone else talking about how he's going over there to study and apparently studying is not on the top of the list."

"You listened to two teenage girls talk about sex?" I gaped, flicking him on the back of the head.

"I was looking for Scott-"

"With your ears? That is fucking mental and yet I believe you." I muttered.

"I really do not want to know. I'm calling him." Stiles said stubbornly, taking his phone out his pocket.

"While you're driving, this is a fantastic idea." I grumbled.

"I told you he wouldn't answer." Derek said, almost smugly. Childishly, Stiles mimicked him in a whiny, high pitched voice.

"I'll text him instead then." Stiles then glanced over his shoulder at me. "Text Scott for me Emily."

"Saying what? Hello Scott, how are you doing? Will that suffice?"

"Ask him if he found it." _Did you find it yet?_

"Done. I asked if he found it yet." I looked over at Derek, who was shifting his arm uncomfortably. "Take your jacket off, let your wound breath." Without another question, Derek began to peel off his beloved jacket. Glancing down at Stiles' phone, I saw that Scott had replied. _Need more time. _"He texted back, here." I handed Stiles back his phone, glancing at Derek's arm.

"Come on." Stiles whispered, chucking his phone back down with a frustrated sigh. "Hey, try not to bleed out on my seats, okay? We're almost there."

"Almost where?"

"Your house." Stiles said. I could sense the slight tone of 'obviously' to his voice, I should know because I've used it many times before. Too many times, in fact.

"What? No, you can't take me there."

"I can't take you to your own house?"

"Not when I can't protect myself." Derek responded in the same tone that Stiles had used only moments ago. Stiles quickly pulled over, turning to Derek clearly aggravated.

"All right. What happens if Scott can't find your little magic bullet? Hmm? Are you dying?"

"Not yet." Derek said with the slight shake of his head. "I have a last resort." I couldn't help but feel slightly sad, he was actually _dying._

"What do you mean? What last resort?" Stiles asked with a light hysterical chuckle. Derek lifted up his sleeve, revealing a bleeding, gaping bullet wound hole in his arm. "Oh, my God. What is that? Oh, is that contagious? You know what; you should both probably just get out."

"I don't have a bleeding arm!" I protested, giving both Derek and Stiles the stink eye.

"You're his girlfriend; he needs someone to take care of him while he dies."

"I am-"

"Start the car." Derek ordered. "Now." He said, a bit more firmly.

"I don't think you should be barking orders with the way you look, okay? In fact, I think if I wanted to, I could probably drag your little werewolf ass out into the middle of the road and leave you for dead."

"Start the car, or I'm gonna rip your throat out- With my teeth." A moment went by where Stiles looked at Derek, whether he was checking to see if he was serious or if he was in a state of disbelief was hard to tell, perhaps it was both. Stiles started the car back up without another word.

/ / /

"What am I supposed to do with him?" Stiles asked. It had gotten dark and cold. Derek refused to let us turn the heating on, saying that it might speed up the process.

Note to self: Never go on a road trip with Derek Hale, you will freeze, be forced to shut up and will probably be driven to insanity.

"Put him somewhere, anywhere." Scott said. I began to feel proud, Derek was right. I must accidently focus on my senses when I'm intrigued by something.

"And by the way, he's starting to smell." Stiles whined. I had to refrain myself from nodding in agreement, especially now with my heightened senses and all. It smelt like nothing I have ever smelt before and something I wish to never smell again. I could see Derek turn towards Stiles from the corner of my eyes, most likely glaring.

"Like- like what?"

"Like _death._" Now that I think about it that is incredibly accurate, sorry Hale.

"Okay take him to the animal clinic." I snorted in amusement, taking someone who's half-dog half-human to an animal clinic which is commonly used for complete animals. Now for werewolves too, this is fantastic.

"What about your boss?"

"Well, he's gone by now. There's a spare key in the box behind the dumpster." And now we're going to go look through the garbage, definitely not how I planned to spend my night at all. Stiles sighed, taking the phone from his ear and holding it under my nose, in Derek's direction.

"You're not going to believe where he's telling me to take you." Derek took the phone from Stiles, surprisingly calmly.

"Did you find it?" Derek sounded like he was coming on with a cold and he had a blocked nose. Poor kid, well man.

"How am I supposed to find one bullet? They have a million. This house is like- the fricken Walmart of guns."

"Look, if you don't find it, then I'm dead, alright?" I felt another wave of sympathy wash over me as soon as he mentioned the word 'dead'.

"I'm starting to think that wouldn't be such a bad thing."

"Then think about this. The Alpha calls you out against your will. He's gonna do it again. Next time, you either kill with him or you get killed. So if you wanna stay alive, then you need me. Find the bullet." He handed the phone back to Stiles after he hung up. I felt sorry for him, trying to sound aggressive and tough, but really, he sounds like a sick puppy.

"You're losing your aggressive touch." I noted as Stiles started the car back up.

"Kind of hard to maintain it when I'm _dying._"

"Alright, drama queen, don't get your underwear in a twist." I muttered, resting my head against the back of Derek's chair. "It's so cold. Fuck you, Hale, for not letting me turn the heater on."

"Once again, it might-"

"Speed up the process of you dying. I get it, I get it. I'd ask for your jacket, but god knows if any blood got through." I shuddered, eying his jacket.

"We're here. Get out my car before I have to scrub that seat until there's nothing left." Derek glared as hard as he possibly could, before getting out the Jeep with a stumble.

"No offence, but you're probably going to have to do that anyway." I muttered, winking at him as I glided over Derek's seat, careful not to touch it, and out the car. "Stiles, you get the key and I'll support Derek." Stiles nodded once and went over to rummage beside the dumpster. "Hey," I whispered softly, wrapping an arm around Derek's lower back, doing my best to keep him upright "you'll be fine. You'll be as good as new in an hour tops. Smoking until your heart is content."

"I think you have it in your head that I smoke twenty per day." He wheezed, stumbling a little bit. "I don't, I only smoke about two."

"You better, bad for your health, smoking is. It doesn't matter if you puke up tar a few times a month."

"You- you remember that?"

"It's kind of hard to forget when someone tells you that they puke up _tar._"

"Got it." Stiles announced, unlocking the door.

"Took your time." Derek hissed, hobbling towards the door.

"I did my best to take my time; it looks like it was enough."

"Ignore him." I muttered, leading Derek over to packs of animal food when he collapsed down, taking me with him.

"Does Northern blue monkshood mean anything to you?" Stiles asked looking down at his phone.

"It' a rare form of wolfsbane. He has to bring me the bullet."

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to die without it."

/ / /

"You're going to have to take your shirt off." I muttered, almost falling over from the extra weight of Derek Hale. Even with Stiles' help, helping Derek walk was like carrying ten sack of potatoes on my back.

"If this is some subtle hint to get your boyfriend to take his shirt off so you can have sex for the final time then I want no part of this."

"Stiles shut up." Derek snapped, shoving me lightly off of him. He began to struggle to lift off his shirt and I would've helped, I really would've, but the thought of Derek not saying that I wasn't his girlfriend was far too distracting.

Did he have a slight crush on me, is he simply in too much pain to even object or is he just ignoring Stiles' stupidity? Option number one sounds completely stupid and it makes me sound big headed. Option number two and three it is then.

I hadn't even realised, through all my confused thoughts, that Derek had finally removed his shirt and was not standing over a table in the middle of the room with his bleeding arm propped on it.

"You know, that really doesn't look like anything some Echinacea and a good night of sleep couldn't take care of." Stiles said, almost hopefully. I scoffed, walking closer towards Derek to get a better look at his wound.

"When the infection reaches my heart, it'll kill me." Derek rasped, walking over to some cupboards and rummaging through them.

"'Positivity' just isn't in your vocabulary, is it?"

"If he doesn't get here with the bullet in time- Last resort." Derek wheezed.

"Which is?" Stiles pressed.

"One of you are gonna cut off my arm." Derek said, turning round, holding up some kind of mini chainsaw. I could practically feel my heart drop all the way down to my feet.

"I am _not _cutting your arm off Hale, nuh-uh." I took a few steps back, shaking my head wildly.

"Then Stiles will do it." Derek held up some kind of blue tape. He put the chainsaw type thing on the table and slid it closer to Stiles. Stiles picked it up, turning it on.

"Oh, my god." Stiles brushed a hand over his mouth as I stood in the far corner not wanting to be in the 'Derek Hale's blood!' splash zone. "What if you bleed to death?"

"It'll heal if it works." Derek said through a mouthful of tape, as he tied it around his upper arm.

"Ugh. Look- I don't know if I can do this."

"Why not?" Derek demanded with the blue tape still in his mouth.

"Well, because of the cutting through the flesh, the sawing of the bone, and especially the blood!" I could feel my stomach do flips at the thought of seeing a real arm getting sawed off a real person. I have never been a biology person, that's more Kayla's forte.

"You faint at the sight of blood?" Derek asked in a tone of disbelief. The tape was out his mouth and now tied securely around his arm.

"No, but I might at the sight of a chopped-off arm!"

"All right, fine. How about this? Either you cut off my arm; or I'm gonna cut off your head."

"Okay, you know what, I'm so not buying your threats any-" Derek cut Stiles off by grabbing a fistful of his shirt and tugging him forward harshly. "Oh, my god. Okay. All right, bought, sold. Totally. I'll do it. I'll do it." Derek leaned over the side of the counter and vomited up back goop.

"Holy fuck." I muttered, covering my mouth slightly, not wanting any finger prints on my glasses. "Is this the tar you were chatting about? How the heck can you stand doing that a few times a month?"

"Holy god, what the hell is that?" Stiles asked, after staring at the black vomit for a few seconds.

"It's my body – trying to heal itself." Derek explained, his head still ducked below the table.

"Well, it's not doing a very good job of it."

"Now." Derek breathed, looking up from the floor and at Stiles. "You gotta do it now."

"Look, honestly, I don't think I can."

"Just do it!" Derek yelled, strangely reminding me of the Nike slogan at a time like this. Stiles picked up the miniature chainsaw thing and placed it at Derek's arm.

"Oh, my god. Okay, okay. Oh, my god. Alright, here we go!"

"Stiles!"

"Scott?"

"What the hell are you doing?" And there in the doorway was a horrified Scott McCall.

"Oh, you just prevented a lifetime of nightmares." Stiles said, obviously happy.

"And therapy." I piped in from my corner.

"Did you get it?" Derek asked. Scott slipped out a golden bullet from his jean pocket and handed it to Derek.

"What are you gonna do with it?"

"I'm gonna- I'm gonna-" Derek dropped the bullet before collapsing sideways onto the floor.

"No. No, no, no, no." Scott chanted, scuttling after the bullet while Stiles and I went to Derek's aid.

"Derek." I muttered, slapping his right cheek helplessly.

"Derek, come on, wake up." Stiles repeated my actions, only on the other cheek. "Scott, what the hell are we gonna do?"

"I don't know! I can't reach it."

"He's not waking up McCall! Try harder!" I snipped, quickly checking Derek's pulse. It was faint, but still there.

"Come on." Scott groaned.

"I think he's dying. I think he's dead!"

"He's not dead Stiles! Don't say stuff like that!" I scolded, flicking Derek's eyebrow.

"Just hold on! The both of you!"

"Hale, I swear to fucking god, if you die on me I will resurrect you and then kill you myself." I hissed, the back of my eyes burning. I am not going to cry over some boy who has made your life more complicated than it originally was, come on Emily, pull yourself together!

"Oh! I got it! I got it!" Scott yelped.

"Please don't kill me for this." Stiles muttered, bringing his fist back. Quickly, I jumped back a little, not wanting the force of whatever Derek's reaction may be. Stiles slammed his face into Derek's face, recoiling quickly. "Ugh! Ow! God!" Stiles yipped, shaking his fist ferociously. From the floor, Derek shook his head before Scott and Stiles pulled him to his feet. Derek, now hunched over the table, bit into the end of the bullet, pulling it off with his teeth, and scattered the remains onto the table. He pulled out a lighter, this one now silver (how many does he own?) and lit the scattered remains on fire.

They lit up like pretty fireworks, but they weren't fireworks, so technically they can't be pretty. It's a remedy and it's going to save the person dying in front of me. Blue smoke puffed out the top, spiralling into the air. Derek scooped up the remains, looking between them and his bloodied arm. Quickly, he pressed the remains onto his wound and dug some of it into the hole. Yelling in pain, Derek doubled over making me wonder if he had even dealt with this type of thing before because they certainly do _not _teach you this at school. He fell backwards, still screaming and writhing in pain.

"Fucking shit." I muttered, watching as every sign that he had once had a bullet lodged into his arm that was filled with werewolf poison disappear.

"That-Was-Awesome!" I scrunched my eyebrows in Stiles' direction and Scott appeared to be doing the same. "Yes!" I stuck my hand out for Derek to take a hold of, choosing to set Stiles' terrible timing, word choice and his idea of fun aside. Thankfully, Derek didn't make me look like a fool as he took my out stretched hand and pulled himself up into a crouching position. I, obviously, wasn't any help, because the last time anybody tried pulling a werewolf up they died. Well, that's a lie but it could happen and I don't want to be the first.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked, the question that had been playing on my mind since I first saw him lying down in the school's parking lot.

"Well, except for the agonizing pain." Derek sarcastically retorted. His grip still on my hand (are we really holding hands at the minute? I think so) he pulled himself up fully.

"I'm guessing the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health." Stiles noted, making me chuckle quietly to myself.

"Okay, we saved your life, which means you're gonna leave me and Stiles alone, you got that? And if you don't, I'm gonna go back to Allison's dad, and I'm gonna tell him everything-"

"You're gonna trust them? You think they can help you?"

"Well, why not?" Scott demanded. "They're a lot freaking nicer than you are."

"I can show you exactly how nice they are."

"What do you mean?" Scott asked cautiously.

"I'm going to take you on a little field trip."

"Where are we going, I can drive." Stiles offered.

"Not you, I've been around you far too long already. Just Emily and Scott." Derek glared.

"But that's not-"

"Goodbye Stiles!" Derek snapped, grabbing me by the upper arm and dragging me out.

"I can walk by myself Hale; I don't need your assistance." I muttered, not wanting to snap at him. He nearly died; I need to cut him a little slack.

"Sure you don't, but- what are you doing?" Without realising it, I had grabbed him round the waist and squeezed him tightly.

"Hugging you, duh."

"Let go of me."

"No! You almost _died _Hale! That was some scary shit, which was like a second-hand near death experience! It was a horrible experience so I want you to know that whenever you come close to dying for as long as I know you, I'm going to hug you afterwards. And that's a promise, Hale."

"Please let go of me, this is getting uncomfortable."

"Gimme a second."

"One."

"Hilarious, honest." I muttered, releasing him. "But seriously, don't do that to me again."

"I'm going to lock myself in a padded room so I don't have to experience whatever you just did there ever again." He muttered, dusting himself off.

"Oi! I should be doing the dusting, you just bled a lot and I might've got it on me."

/ / /

"What are we doing here?" Scott asked once we had gotten out of Derek's car. I stretched; glad to be out of that tight space. Derek couldn't be bothered putting his seat forwards so either me or Scott could get in the back. Derek didn't want me or Scott to touch his seats in case we broke something. Scott and I had to share a seat. Derek insisted we put on the seatbelt for my safety, he claimed that I wasn't going to die tonight. I asked if Derek knew when I was going to die or if he had it planned out in a little werewolf calendar. Derek told me to shut up and that I have not fulfilled my duties yet. I asked Derek what he meant, but he just sped off down the road and told me to shut up. Scott laughed so I elbowed him in the balls. Scott called me a bitch so I did it again. Scott then got tears in his eyes making me feel bad. I swear I could see Derek smirking for the rest of the ride.

Derek never replied, he just continued walked up to the entrance of Beacon Hills Nursing Home, Scott and I following closely behind. He led us to a small room, completed with a bed, a few cabinets and a man in the wheel chair in the middle. My mind registered him as Peter Hale, Derek's uncle. Derek had told me about him quite a few times, often when I'm falling asleep and he talks complete bull shit, so none of it is guaranteed to be true.

"Who is he?" Scott asked quietly.

"My uncle." Derek answered. "Peter Hale."

"Is he- like you, a werewolf?"

"He was. Now he's barely even human. Six years ago, my sister and I were at school, and our house caught fire. Eleven people were trapped inside. He was the only survivor."

"So- What makes you so sure that they set the fire?" Scott asked, I cringed a little at how insensitive Scott was sounding.

"'Cause they're the only ones that knew about us."

"Well, then- They had a reason."

"I'm getting the strange urge to elbow you in the balls again." I hissed, glowering at Scott.

"Like what?" Derek asked, looking at Scott rather calmly. "You tell me what justifies this." He reached forwards and turned his uncles chair around, revealing the other half of his face to be burned. "They say they'll only kill an adult, and only with absolute proof, but there were people in my family that were perfectly ordinary in that fire. This is what they do. And this is what Allison will do." For a second, I admired Derek's strength not to break down while repeating this story, but then again he's Derek Hale. He could be feeling his saddest and wouldn't even blink, and to me, that's not acting strong, that's pure stupidity. Emotions are natural and shouldn't be tucked under the carpet like dust.

"What are you doing?" Asked a high, female voice. "How did you get in here?"

"We were just leaving."

/ / /

"Oh, and before you speed away, Mr Hale." I smiled as I got out the car. "You're staying with me tonight."

"And since when did you make decisions for me, Evans?" He asked, the slight mocking edge to his tone.

"Since you almost died. Go on, park your car somewhere and if you're not in my room within ten minutes I'm going to call the cops and say you got your dog to maul that girl in the woods."

"Since when did you become so aggressive?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I think it started in the car on the way to the Nursing Home when I elbowed Scott in the balls." I beamed, folding my arms across my chest tighter.

"And if you really wanted me in your bed that quick, Evans, all you had to do was say."

"Shut it Hale! Now go park your car, I'm going to make hot chocolate." With a quiet chuckle, he drove down the road. I smiled to myself before walking up to my house. Once I was in, I kicked off my shoes and headed to the kitchen.

"Emmy, you're back."

"Kayla? What the hell are you doing in my house?" I asked, gaping at my best friend who was sitting on top of my kitchen counter, eating _my _ice-cream. I wasn't so sure what I was madder at her about, her eating my ice-cream without permission or for breaking into my house. "And will you quit eating my ice-cream!" There's the winner.

"We're going to have a sleepover."

"Thanks for telling me." I grumbled with an eye roll.

"And we need to talk about Derek Hale."

"Well, luckily for you, he's also staying over."

**I am so sorry for the delay! I found the third episode so hard to write, for some unknown reason, and I was just desperate to get onto this episode. Namely because it's one of my favourites from Season One… I personally cannot wait to write the Kayla/Derek/Emily sleepover chapter! Kayla and Derek are already clashing so this should be interesting. As always, leave your lovely reviews and questions if you have any! I will be happy to answer them at the start of chapters or at the end. **


	7. Hot Chocolate -7-

**The Downpour**

**Hot Chocolate. [Chapter Seven]**

**Takes place in Season One of MTV's Teen Wolf.**

**So, in this chapter we will have the fabulous train wreck of a sleepover and then after that we'll be delving into a little about what Emily truly is. There's still a long way to go before her supernatural status is revealed fully (Season Two, oops) but I will be edging into it slowly. And as for Derek and Emily getting together, sadly that will also be happening in Season Two. Possibly the end of Season One if I'm feeling generous. I honestly can't wait to get the first half of Season One over and done with, it's a bit of a slow one for Emily, her supernaturalness and Derek... One of my friends (who is actually reading this story, cringe) is complaining about Miranda not being featured enough. Would you guys like to see more of her? Personally, I'm not that much of a fan of Miranda (Kayla all the way!) but I find her rather interesting to write (Well, the very little I have wrote about her at least), so let me know with your fabulous reviews, and like the genie from Aladdin, I will give you the most popular wish. But don't worry, she will be heavily involved in (can you guess it?) Season Two.**

"I really hope we're talking about different Derek Hale's here, Emmy." Kayla muttered, setting down the tub of ice-cream beside her.

"Well, Kayla dear, I'm talking about the one that sat in your car when we went to the first game of the season. You know, the one that you are quite sure is a fugitive when he was released by the Sherriff?"

"Why is he staying too Emmy?" Kayla whined, jutting her lower lip out. She was meant to be pouting, but she really just looked like a fish, although I would never tell her this. Apparently it's considered rude and friends don't do that, weird, right?

"Because he almost died and he's in a fragile state. Friends don't let friends who almost died go back to their own house, Kayla." Or 'about' where he had told me many times is where he stays at nights. Where ever about is.

"So he's your _friend_?"

"Yes, Derek is my friend." I muttered, rolling my eyes.

"So that means you care for him?"

"Yes, I care for him."

"Do you care for him _deeply_?"

"Deep, but not as deep as I care for you, but then not as shallow as I care for McCall."

"Well, if you cared more about me than him, Emmy, then you would uninvited him to _our _sleepover."

"There's the problem, I invited Derek over, but when I got into my house, you had invited yourself in and gave yourself an invitation to my sleepover." I gritted out, looking at her irritably. "No amount of _care _I possess over someone will change my mind. Derek Hale is staying over tonight and that's final, if you don't like that then you can leave." Kayla's mouth dropped as I finished my little rant.

"You can't be serious Emmy! Haven't you realised that we've been fighting ever since he came into your life?"

"We've fought once, Kayla. And it wasn't really a fight, it was me telling you that you could leave if you wanted too while I attended him as he approached his near death."

"So you don't regret leaving me then?" She demanded, hopping of my kitchen counter and placing her hand on her hips. I rolled my eyes at how utterly ridiculous she was being.

"Of course not! He almost died, Kay, died as in he would take his final breath while he was in his mid-twenties. Nobody should die that young so get your head out your own ass and stop acting like a whiny child!" Kayla gaped at me, her eyes the size of plates and her mouth so wide that I swear, a train could mistake it as a tunnel.

"Since when did _you _of all people get a _backbone_?"

"Since earlier actually. I elbowed Scott McCall in the balls twice and it gave me a new view on life." I grinned at my new fond memory. The corners of Kayla's mouth twitched upwards.

"So, when does your _friend _get here?" She asked after a few moments of silence. I shrugged, grabbing the ice-cream tub off of the counter and putting it back in the freezer. I picked up the spoon Kayla had been using and licked the remains clean off it, greedily.

"Dunno, I told him to park his car and be in my house within five minutes. He'll probably be coming down the stairs any minute." Kayla eyed me with disgust as I slurped on the spoon, making sure every remaining blob of ice-cream had disappeared.

"And why can't he just use the front or back door like a normal person and not creep through your window like a predator?" I smirked at her ironic usage of 'predator', because that is exactly what Derek and his wolfy self is. He told me all about what his family used to tell him and that werewolves are predators. I don't know what exactly that means, to me, it really makes little to no sense at all. But I didn't question it, if he was happy with what he got told I should just keep my trap shut and let that moody bastard be _happy _for the first time in what I could tell was a while.

I enjoy Derek's company when we're alone, I really do. He's not that bad when we're with other people, but he's always more laid back when we're just together. He allows himself to joke and avoids his heavy usage of sarcasm and threats. I don't know what it is about me, but maybe I'm just special.

"Because, honey, he's Derek Hale. Derek Hale, in case you haven't noticed, isn't the most normal person you will encounter."

"Is that what you think of me then, Evans?" Asked a low voice from behind me. Slowly, I turned around with a smirk.

"Would I dare think anything lower?" He rolled his eyes, striding closer, his eyes scanning the kitchens every detail. "How long were you standing there for Hale? It's getting kind of creepy; you're like a silent ninja. I should buy you a bell."

"No, you really shouldn't." He dismissed, looking at me oddly. "I thought you were making hot chocolate? You said you were making hot chocolate. Where is it?"

"Patience is a virtue Derek." I sang, looking at him pointedly. "I didn't make any. I walked in and there was Kayla sitting on my counter nomming on _my_ ice-cream. We got into a little disagreement with you being centre of conversation topic- be grateful, Hale- and by that point my anger was overwhelming. She ate my ice-cream, which is a felony might I add! You can mess with me, but so help me almighty Lord above us! You touch my food I will either cut off your ball sack with nail clippers or I will saw off your nipples with a cocktail stick."

"Alright then." Derek muttered, looking at me as if I had grown three extra heads. "Are you going to make any?"

"I can't be bother at this very moment, but I will maybe make some later before we watch a movie."

"We're watching The Notebook!" Kayla announced loudly.

"We're not watching The Notebook Kayla! How many times-"

"But you said the last time I stayed over that the next time I stayed over we could watch The Notebook together!" She protested, crossing her arms tightly across her chest.

"Yes, I did say that, but Derek's staying over too-"

"I am not staying over here when she's staying over too, Emily."

"Derek Hale, shut up. So as I was saying, we'll pick a film we all want to see, okay? But for now, you two head upstairs and I'll get the snacks. Go on, shoo shoo, you both know where my bedroom is." Reluctantly, both Derek and Kayla headed for the stairs. "And no sex in my room!"

"Ew, god no." Kayla shuddered. "No offence buddy, but as good looking as you may be, I dislike you greatly. I am never going to get in the same bed as you willingly, ever."

"Well that's great, because I wasn't planning too." Derek said coolly. My face flushed; of course Kayla would call him good looking to his face. Does she have no sense of what's embarrassing and what's not? Seriously, she needs to be put on a leash.

**Derek's POV.**

Derek mentally cursed the amount of power Emily had over him. How dare she use that tone of voice on him without even realising it? She could jokingly tell him to drop dead (Goodness knows she has before) while using _that voice _and he'd be dead! He knew he had to tell her, to try and train her, but he had no idea _how _to. It's not every day you get told that you possess the ability to tell any werewolf you want to do whatever you want and they'd have no choice but to oblige and that if she trains hard enough over years to come she would eventually be able to stretch her powers and tell ordinary humans and other supernatural beings what to do to an extent. It was barbaric, even the thought of telling her made him inwardly cringe.

But, like always, there was the little moaning voice at the back of his mind saying _what if... _but he couldn't think about all the 'what if's'. He had to be in the moment that was what he was always taught. Live in the moment, Derek, the future will come to you in time. In time, pfft, what did anyone know about time? Maybe, if Derek had thought about his future when he was with Kate Argent he would've realised that the mess he was in was destined for disaster. Maybe, if he had listened to that god awful whiny voice at the back of his head his family would still be around him. Emily would be powerful; he didn't have a doubt in his mind that his mother would've told Emily straight away about her abilities embracing them as they came flouncing into her life. There would be no stupid Alpha that he alone would have to worry about, sure he had Emily, but what really could she do? At any given moment this Alpha could confront them both and they'd be as good as dead. If only he had told Emily as soon as he was positive it was her. He could've began all the training earlier. The training he was supposed to do that afternoon, but _no_, the world has other plans for Derek Hale because the world decided that his ex-girlfriend should not only burn down his house and family but she should also shoot him with a rare wolfsbane bullet almost killing him. He had been seconds from death not only two hours ago and nobody was any wiser. Nobody except himself, Emily, Scott and Stiles that is.

He growled in frustration, quickly covering it with a cough. Kayla glanced at him strangely from her position from Emily's bed. Derek glared at her momentarily before slouching back into the small, black two person couch. It wasn't the comfiest, Derek thought glumly, but he'd have to sleep there tonight, for Emily.

"Are you alright Hale? You seem out of it." Kayla noted lightly.

"I'm grand, thank you for your concern." He grumbled bitterly, stretching over and picking up the thick, paperback book from Emily's nightstand. It was a dictionary and thesaurus combined into one. What an excellent choice of a late night read, he thought sarcastically.

"She's a weird one, Emily is." Kayla said, smiling slightly. "She loves to write stories before going to bed. That explains that thing being on her nightstand. She hates over using words, so she looks for others. That and she is a horrific speller. I got her that for Christmas, she almost kissed me when she saw it."

"That was a heart warming story, friend of Emily's. Please do your best to shut up now." Derek snapped, opening the dictionary slash thesaurus at a random page.

**re·venge**

[ri-**venj**]

_**verb (used with object), **_**re·venged, re·veng·ing.**

**1.**

to exact punishment or expiation for a wrong on behalf of,especially in a resentful or vindictive spirit: _He revenged his murdered brother._

**2.**

to take vengeance for; inflict punishment for; avenge: _He revenged his brother's murder._

_**verb (used without object), **_**re·venged, re·veng·ing.**

**3.**

to take revenge.

_**noun**_

**4.**

the act of revenging; retaliation for injuries or wrongs;vengeance.

**5.**

something done in vengeance.

**6.**

the desire to revenge; vindictiveness.

**7.**

an opportunity to retaliate or gain satisfaction.

Derek huffed in frustration, slamming it shut again. He tossed it next to him with a quiet sigh. "What's up with you? Does reading do funny things to your brain?" Kayla teased. Before Derek could open his mouth to snap at her, Emily shuffled into her room with bags of popcorn, cans of juice, packets of sweet nibbles and on a tray, three mugs of steaming hot chocolate.

"Good, good." She muttered, setting everything down in the middle of her bed. "You two didn't rip each other's heads off I see. This is an improvement." She teased, sitting at the top of her bed. Kayla sprawled over the right side, her feet waving about Emily's ear. Derek began to find it odd how Emily didn't react in the slightest. If it was Derek's ear Kayla had been wiggling her feet beside, Derek would ensure she'd have no feet left to waggle. Or, he'd threaten that at least, he didn't like feet much, and he didn't want to touch them either. "Come sit, Derek. There's enough room." Emily smiled patting the vacant spot beside her. Although she didn't use her Alpha like voice on him, she made it hard for him to say no. He knew he was becoming far too attached than he'd like to be, but he couldn't go more than a day without seeing her. Emily's safety was hurdling its way up the ladder of importance in Derek's mind; it was right bellow the Alpha and right above the whole Scott McCall ordeal. Derek stood up, removing his leather jack and hanging it over the back of the small sofa. He had removed his shoes as soon as he had climbed through her window out of habit. She was always yelling at him about that. Cautiously, he sat beside Emily. They were close, incredibly close. They had sat this close to each other before, but they were always _alone, _but now? Now they had Kayla acting like an immature child at the bottom of their feet.

"Emmy, can we watch _Scooby Doo_? I haven't watched that in ages!" Kayla asked giddily. Derek saw Emily shudder from beside him.

"You don't mind do you? She always falls asleep during _Scooby Doo _and quite frankly, I want her sleeping as soon as. She's doing my head in." Emily asked Derek quietly.

"Sure." Derek agreed and Emily beamed up at him.

"Thank you so much. She should be sleeping by half eleven, if we're lucky quarter past." Derek mentally groaned. The last time he checked his watch, which was only a few minutes ago, it was quarter to eleven. They would have to endure forty five minutes of animated crap that he only agreed to be watching for Emily's sake. Well, partially his sake too, he wasn't entirely fond of Kayla but he knew he'd be fonder of her sleeping persona. "Go put it on then, Kay. Hurry up too, the hot chocolate's getting cold."

/ / /

Not even thirty-five minutes later, Kayla was fast asleep on the floor. As she was dozing off, Emily had managed to persuade her through a mouthful of popcorn into sleeping there so her and Derek could share the bed, something they had done a few times in the past. "I feel like my legs can breathe now." She sighed, laying her head back. She reached over, grabbing the remote for the television and switched it off. "I hope that wasn't too much torture." Emily muttered, facing Derek with a smile. "She's a closet _Scooby Doo _fanatic."

"It wasn't that bad, I guess. I've endured nearing death; I think I can pretty much do anything now."

"Hmm, except walk on water." Emily chuckled. Derek didn't get why this was so funny, she was simply pointing out something that he didn't think anybody could have done in their life time. Yet another whiny voice at the back of his head claimed the pre-fire Derek would've chuckled slightly too. This made him want to glower; he was constantly battling those stupid thoughts of 'pre-fire' Derek that his mind always took pleasure on reminding him about.

"Another battle in my daily life." Emily snorted at Derek's remark, nodding her head slowly.

"So that is now being a werewolf and not being able to walk on water. Any more daily struggles I should be warned about? I could help you concur them if you'd like." She teased, nudging his shoulder lightly. Not being able to tell you that you're some kind of wolfy god, but your not actually a god, Derek thought snappily.

"You might be able to help me with this one actually." Derek began, smirking slightly "Why is there a picture of a naked stick woman taped onto your fridge?" Emily burned bright red as she looked up at him with wide eyes.

"You saw that?" She gasped clearly embarrassed. It was quite hard not to notice a stick man taped onto a fridge that had massive breast drawn badly below the head. So naturally, Derek just assumed it was naked and a woman, but he didn't get why it was on the fridge when she lived with her father. Wouldn't that be one of the many things people find embarrassing?

"It was hard not to."

"Um, well when I first moved here and became friends with Kayla, I was a bit of an innocent creature. I couldn't even hear the word 'sex' without going a light red colour. It was stupid, I know, don't you dare mock my sixteen year old self Derek Hale!" She snipped as Derek struggled not to snort loudly. "So, Kayla decided that we should watch _Titanic _and what can I say? Leonardo DiCaprio is absolutely gorgeous, so I went with it. Kayla became obsessed with the entire 'paint me like one of your French girls' fiasco because of past me being creeped out by it all so she made me be her French girl and she drew me. I lay on that bed for over half an hour and that picture was the outcome. I was a little pissed, but it was rather hilarious. She insisted she put on the fridge, so she did. With super glue. Fifteen year old Kayla was out of control. I thought it looked tacky so I put tape on it."

"And your dad never said anything about it?"

"Nope, he's never said a word about it."

"So you were naked on a bed for over half an hour while Kayla drew you as a stick figure?" Derek asked, his eyebrows raised. He was a guy; he was allowed to be interested. She was a rather attractive girl and she would've been naked on the bed. And if her breasts represented anything like in the picture, it was perfectly natural to be intrigued.

"No!" Emily gasped, hitting him on the shoulder. "She just drew me like that, Jesus Christ Hale!"

"Well it isn't every day you get drawn naked when you weren't, Evans."

"Yeah but you _thought about it_!"

"So what if I did? I'm a boy, Emily, boys are pigs." Emily nodded in agreement.

"Pigs, the lot of them, boys are. But you're a man, you're what, twenty-one?"

"Keep complimenting me like that and I'll keep you around for longer." Derek snickered.

"So you're like twenty-nine then?"

"I take what I said before back."

"How old are you then?" She asked coyly.

"A man never reveals his age."

"I think the sayings a _woman _never reveals _her _age."

"..."

"Fine then, men can lie about their age as well."

"Will she not wake up if we keep talking as loud as we are?" Derek asked, leaning over Emily to glance at Kayla.

"Nah, she sleeps like a log. Her little brother has to use two air horns to get her up in the morning." Emily dismissed, swatting the air as she stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"To change into my pyjamas. Is that okay with you?"Emily joked, rummaging through one of her drawers. Derek suddenly felt stupid; he went completely over-protective-boyfriend on her, and he wasn't even her boyfriend.

"Yeah, of course it's okay with me, I was just wondering. The Alpha might snatch you any time he gets if he knows what you are."

"What _am _I exactly?" Emily asked in a small voice.

"I-I don't know. That was something in my family that you got told when you turned twenty. My sister didn't think it was necessary to tell me. She made no plans to return here."

"Ah, well we'll just have to work with what you've got then, huh?" Emily smiled.

"I guess." Derek murmured.

"I will be back in a tick, if Kayla wakes up tell her the bogey man got me. That usually puts her back to sleep."

"She goes back to sleep if her friend has been kidnapped by a fiction character?" Derek asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"She thinks she's dreaming. Works like a charm." Emily slammed her drawer shut and shuffled to her bathroom. "Don't go looking through my drawers again Hale." She smirked.

"One time! I was looking for towels."

"Who do you know that keeps their towels in their bedroom?"

"Well, you're a little weird so I just guessed-"

"I'll be out in a minute." She interrupted with a playful glare, shutting the bathroom door. Derek sat there for several minutes while he waited for Emily to return. He listened to her whistle loudly, he listened to her stub her toe, he listened to her swear a lot, he listened to her pee (he knew it was creepy, he can't help what he hears), he listened to her brush her teeth, he listened to her have an argument with her toothbrush for not being charged and he listened to her whine about her sink being too close to the shower. Finally, when she did exit her bathroom, she was dressed in pink shorts and a white tank top with a bunny on it. Normal guys would've complimented her long legs and boobs, but Derek is a werewolf. He passed normal from the second he was out of the womb.

"You have your belly button pierced?" He asked, looking at the blue gem hanging off her skin.

"Kayla forced me to get it done for my eighteenth. I haven't changed it yet, so I just clean it a lot." Emily muttered, chucking her clothes into the laundry basket.

"So you've had that for a year?"

"Yes."

"And you've never thought to change it?"

"Nope. I don't know about you, but I don't want to see the inside of my body thank you very much."

"Isn't that unhygienic?"

"Are you a health officer?"

"No?"

"Am I a health officer?"

"Not that I'm aware of, you aren't."

"Then let's leave the business of hygiene to them, shall we?" Derek muttered an agreement as she crawled back up beside him. "Any more questions you're dying to ask Mr Hale?" She asked.

"What about you? You found out not that long ago about your powers and you haven't asked questions."

"I have asked questions." She muttered almost defensively.

"About what _I _am, yes, but not about what _you _are." Derek said, looking at her pointedly. Emily huffed, glowering up at him.

"I-I don't really want to know what I am actually. I find this entire thing incredibly life changing. Just a month ago I was Emily Evans, the girl that hangs about with those two hot girls. That's all I have been since I moved here. The mystery that somehow befriended to beautiful girls when she looks so _different_, and I've loved it. At my old school I was popular for some unknown reason. Everyone knew my name and I _hated _it, all of it. The looks I got in the halls between classes. All the hands that would go up when I had to be assigned a partner for a stupid project. When I moved to Beacon Hills I wanted to be different than I was back then when I was in my early teens. So I changed my skirts for jeans and sweats. And since then that's all I've been. I like blending in. But now? _Now_ I stick out like a sore thumb without anyone realising. I'm a freak and nobody besides you, Stiles and Scott know. I feel so out of place it's unreal. I'm not sure if I want to know what the hell I am because that's only going to make things worse. Things can't get worse, they're meant to get better. They _should _be better. Things have been bad for so long."

"Maybe things will get better if you knew what you were. You're not the only person that's freakish in this town, Emily. Trust me, there are a lot of things you don't know about people." Emily thought over Derek's words, thinking that maybe they would get better. This entire ordeal had become such a burden on her, she needed to know but she just didn't want to. She was acting like a coward.

"Fine." She muttered. "Tell me, what am I Derek Hale?"

"I don't know what you are." He answered bluntly.

"Wow, alright then. Thank you for that motivational power line that you used to only shoot me down seconds later, you are one of a kind Hale, one of a kind."

"I try." He scoffed.

/ / /

The next morning, Derek was woken by the sound of constant meowing. He groaned and checked the time on the small alarm clock beside him.

**8:48**

He groaned again, it was far too early. Him and Emily had gotten to sleep at four, after a night of chatting and playing Angry Birds and Doodle Jump on Emily's phone.

"Would you quit groaning Hale? They're only cats." Kayla muttered from the sofa. He jumped slightly out of shock, he hadn't seen Kayla sitting there on the sofa with two cats on her lap she was petting affectionately.

"Well, I'm not big on cats." He grumbled.

"Are you and Emily getting about each other?" Kayla asked. If Derek was drinking something, he sure would've spit it all over Kayla and the cats.

"Um, no. Why would you think that?"

"Well, you and Emily are kind of spooning and you don't seem the slightest bit bothered by it now that you're up." Sure enough, Derek and Emily werespooning. Derek sighed lightly. Every time him and Emily had shared a bed they always somehow ended up cuddling and when he woke up, he never noticed. Emily's back was pressed against his bare chest and his left arm was draped over her and his right was under his head and his hand was tangled in her hair.

"Well, I don't want to be up. I want to be asleep but those gremlins on your lap are making that hard for me to do so." Derek muttered. Kayla chuckled, shaking her head.

"Do you think Emily's pretty?"

"What is this? Twenty questions?"

"I'm thinking more of an interrogation is your kind of thing." Kayla snipped.

"Ah, bringing up the old fugitive crap then, are you?"

"Just answer my question, Hale."

"She's attractive, yes, but I don't see what this has to do with you."

"So you have a crush on her?" Derek narrowed his eyes in confusion. How does saying someone's attractive mean you like them in that way, it doesn't make sense, Derek thought.

"No. I don't. Why would you even think that?"

"Because you're spooning, you think she's pretty, you went to her while you were hurt, you willingly agreed to stay over, you joke with her and very clearly you're not the type to joke with just about anyone."

"Maybe I'm just a cuddly person." Kayla snorted loudly, before erupting into a round of loud laughter. The two cats that sat on her lap jumped off and scampered out of the room.

"Yeah right, Hale. The day you become a cuddly person is the day I will drop dead."

"Careful what you say, friend of Emily's."

"Friend of Emily's." Kayla muttered. "Do you really have to call me that?"

"I don't exactly want to call you by your first name and I don't know your last name, so friend of Emily's does the job."

"Daniels is my last name, now will you quit calling me 'friend of Emily's'? It's getting beyond the point of absurd." Derek rolled his eyes, he liked it. "So, I'm off. When Emily wakes up tell her I'll see her tomorrow. Bye Hale."

"Daniels." Derek grumbled as she walked out the room. Derek sighed, resting his head back on his arm. He tensed when Emily rolled over so her face was tucked under his chest. Minutes later, he fell asleep, dreaming of the betrayal of Kate Argent and listening to his families screams.


	8. Horror Film Store -8-

**The Downpour**

**Horror Film Store. [Chapter 8]**

**Takes place in Season One, Episode Five (The Tell) of MTV's Teen Wolf.**

"Hurry up Miranda! I personally want to make it there before _closing _time!" Kayla hissed, her hand resting on the front door handle impatiently.

"I'm going Kayla, sheesh, gimme some time alright?"

"If I give you any more time we'll be here all night. Come on, it's Sunday night and stores shut earlier-"

"Alright, alright. I'm ready,God. Are you ready Em?" Miranda asked. I rolled my eyes, I had been ready before the both of them and she has the nerves to ask me if I'm ready?

"I'm ready. Like I was half an hour ago, why must you two act like such _girls_?" I joked, tossing Kayla her car keys that I grabbed from the bowl.

"I know, why must we act like our gender? How dare we!" Miranda gasped in mock horror, holding a hand over her chest.

"Alright, Mrs Smart-Ass, can we get a move on now? I'm in the mood for a horror."

"Wow, a film that _isn't _The Notebook. You're becoming a better person, Kayla." Miranda snorted. Kayla glared at her as she swung the front door open.

"Drop dead, Davidson."

"Kayla!" I screeched, swatting her arm.

"I was kidding, I was kidding! You know that, right Miranda?"

"Of course I do." Miranda snorted brushing past me and skipping towards Kayla's car.

"Is it me, or is she evolving into a pig? All she's done is snort, snort, snort, snort and _snort._" Kayla groaned.

"Leave her be." I laughed, bumping her with my hip.

"I'm afraid if we do, she'll fully evolve." Kayla grinned. "Can you imagine her? A little curly tail, a lovely pig's snout and black, beady eyes to match."

"You're an awful friend."

"It keeps me awake at night. Come on then, Evans. We have a video store to go to."

/ / /

"Can I stay in the car?" I muttered, wrapping my arms around my stomach as it twisted and turned. "I don't care what film you guys pick, just please, let me stay in here."

"Uh, sure, Em. Come on Kayla. Is there any genre you prefer, Em?"

"The film genre would be nice, I guess." I snapped, taking my phone out from my pocket.

"Alright, we'll be back out in a second." Kayla muttered, slamming the door shut. Miranda smiled at me as she followed after Kayla. I scrolled through my contacts, looking for Derek's name.

_Candice_

_Chloe_

_Creepy Stalker Dude (Derek!)_

I quickly pressed call and held the phone to my ear. "Emily, why are you calling me?"

"Lovely to speak to you too, Hale. But I think something's going to happen. I can feel it."

"Like what?" He asked. I could hear him shuffling about on the other end.

"I don't know! It's that feeling, the one I got when your sister came into town and when you'rearound. But except, this feeling is much stronger. Does that mean anything at all?"

"I-I don't know. Just- hang in there, alright? If anything out of the ordinary happens at all, call me back, you got that? Call me first, not the police."

"Will something happen?"

"..."

"Derek! My friends are in there, I can't risk them getting hurt!"

"Your friends are annoying anyway-"

"Not helping Hale!" I snapped. I could image him rolling his eyes.

"Alright, alright. Um, if you see anything like red, glowing eyes or signs of what the police would call a mountain lion then you call me straight away and I'll be right over, alright?"

"A-alright. You'll be straight over, right?"

"Yes." I hung up as a black car pulled up next to me. I registered the car as Lydia Martin's, and sure enough there was Lydia and her boyfriend, Jackson, sitting having what was probably one of those cutesy couple arguments that make you want to eject a lung, it's that bad. I slouched down, not wanting to appear creepy. I'm staring into her car, there's probably a law somewhere that says that's illegal. Laws are often ridiculous.

I watched as Jackson got out of the car looking rather defeated as he trudged into the video store. I took several deep breaths in attempt to calm my frantic beating heart. "Calm down, Emily. It's probably just period pains." I muttered. "That would be a reliable excuse if I was on my period."I grumbled, throwing my head back. I shut my eyes tightly, praying that the feeling of emptiness would just disappear if I didn't think about it.

It didn't, in fact I'm pretty sure it got _worse._ I groaned loudly, lying across the back seats. A loud crash, followed by a loud scream interrupted my thoughts that were trying to not consist of the feeling in my stomach. I sat up straight, feeling something jump onto the top onto the car. I quickly jumped out of Kayla's car and knocked on Lydia's window. "Are you alright?"

"I-I- No!" She screeched. "My- my boyfriend's in there! Get him out!"

"My friends are in there too."I hissed, glowering at her. "They'll make sure he's not dead, alright? I only hope that he does the same for them."

"I'm calling the cops."

"That's a good idea." She glared up at me. "I wasn't being sarcastic, alright? I was actually being supportive of your idea. Call them, quickly if you don't mind." _Derek. _I dialled his number quickly, bouncing on the balls of my feet in anticipation.

"Hello?"

"I think we have a problem."

"Where are you?"

"I'm at the video store, this thing just crashed through the window and jumped on Kayla's car as it got away, and when it was, the feeling disappeared."

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Minutes later, a cop car and an ambulance pulled up, their sirens blaring. Two people from the ambulance quickly made their way into the store and seconds later emerged with three bodies.

"Kayla, Miranda!" I called, running over to them. "Holy shit, are you guys alright?"

"Excuse me ma'am but we're going to need to get these three checked out as soon as possible, so if you'd excuse us." I nodded, forcing myself to smile to the paramedic.

"Sure, sorry." I moved out of the way, letting them past.

"Excuse me Miss..."

"Evans, sir. Emily Evans." The cop nodded, looking back at Lydia.

"Miss Evans, but Lydia Martin over there says you were also involved with this. So, I have to follow the procedure, if you don't mind."

"No, that's fine. You're just doing your job."

"Did you see anything?"

"No, I didn't. I was lying in the back of my friends' car when I heard the window smash and Lydia scream. That's when I felt whatever it was jump onto the car and run away." He scribbled something down in his open notepad, glancing up at me every few seconds.

"And did you see anything enter the store at all?"

"Well, besides my friends and Jackson, nope. Not at all." The cop sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Alright, if you go over and wait by your friends to get checked out, that will be all." I smiled briefly at him as I walked over to Kayla, Miranda, Jackson and Lydia.

"Are you all okay?" I asked, wrapping my arms around Miranda and Kayla tightly.

"Yeah, we're fine. Just a little bit of a shock. That's all." Kayla muttered shakily.

"Can I talk to you in private for a second, Emily?" Miranda asked quietly with pleasing eyes.

"Sure. We'll go round here." Miranda smiled, tossing the red shock blanket behind her.

"I am going to sound really crazy, Emily, just to warn you." Miranda murmured, leaning in close. "But this thing in there definitely wasn't a mountain lion."

"Do you know what it is? What did you see?"

"I-I didn't see it, but it- it _spoke _to me Em! It spoke to me about..." She trailed off her lower lip trembling.

"It's alright, Mir, take your time. We're not in a hurry." I cooed, rubbing her shoulder. She took a deep breath.

"It spoke to me about _you._"

"A-About _me_?" What- What did it say?" I asked, fear bubbling up inside me.

"It told you to be careful, that it was going to get you. Emily, what does he mean?" She cried, a few tears slipping down her cheeks.

"He? You- You said it was a he? Why would you say that?"

"Because I can tell the difference between a male's voice and a female's voice! This- This _thing _sounded low and gruff, it was terrifying." I ran a shaky hand through my hair, biting my lower lip.

"Can- Can you not tell the police about this, please? I'll deal with this on my own." I muttered, tracing the outline of my phone in my pocket with my fingers. I needed to tell Derek, he'd know what to do.

"I wasn't planning to. They're quite adamant that this whole thing was done by a mountain lion and they don't speak. I'll get chucked into a crazy hospital if I say anything." She smiled tightly.

"Thank you, Miranda. Really, thank you so much." We walked back over to the back of the ambulance when the Sheriff was now talking to an aggravated Jackson.

"Why the hell can't I just go home?" Jackson demanded as Lydia caressed his arm, which was kind of freaky.

"I hear ya, but the EMT says you hit your head pretty hard. They just wanna make sure you don't have a concussion." The Sheriff explained.

"What part of 'I'm fine' are you having a problem grasping? Okay, I wanna go home." Jackson said, extending his arm in the direction of Lydia's car. I rolled my eyes; home ain't gonna help ya bud.

"And I understand that."

"No you don't understand, which kind of blows my mind, since it should be a pretty basic concept to grasp for a minimum-wage rent-a-cop like you! Okay, now, I wanna go home!" He yelled.

"Oh, whoa, is that a dead body?" Someone exclaimed, that someone who I saw to be Stiles, what he is doing here is beyond me. I turned around, looking to look at the covered up dead body with an arm hanging out of the cover.

"Ew." I muttered.

"Everybody back up, back up." The Sheriff instructed, guiding the crowd of people away from the ambulance. I walked over to the Sheriff's car where Stiles had been hanging out of.

"Stiles, what are you doing here?"

"What am _I _doing here, what are _you_ doing here?"

"I- I came here to pick a movie with my friends, only I stayed in the car so all this crap happened and I wasn't there to do anything about it." I huffed.

"You- You were there?" He gaped, looking at me bug-eyed. I nodded, wrapping my arms around my waist tighter, to give me the false sense of security. "Did you see anything? You seem a little freaked out."

"No, I didn't see anything."

"Nothing like," He leaned in close. "supernatural?"

"No, Stiles, I saw absolutely nothing. But my friend, Miranda, she said that the Alpha said something to her. Something to her about me. It's coming for me, Stiles, the Alpha is coming to rip me to shreds and I can't do shit about it." My eyes filled with tears, both from anger and, well, being scared out of my wits.

"Oh, well. That's, um, unfortunate?" I could hear his heart rate pick up.

"No, this is fantastic." I grit out, sarcastically. "Of course it's unfortunate you fool! My life is literally on the _line _here."

"It was a stupid observation, I'm aware, but I'm no use around girls and their emotions, alright!" I huffed, blowing little strands of hair out of my face.

"Sorry," I muttered, shooting him an apologetic glance. "I'm just really freaked out."

"Understandable."

"So, what did you do? You're in the front of not only a cop car, but the _Sheriffs _cop car." I said, glancing at the vehicle Stiles was leaning against.

"Oh, this? My dad's the Sheriff."

"Really? That's _so_ cool!"

"Not really, a lot of his threats involve weapons; it gets boring after a while." He said, brushing a hand over the top of his head and running it down to his neck.

"Well, I better go call Derek. I'd say it was nice seeing you again, but something tells me that under this circumstance, well, it really _wasn't _where I had planned to see you next." I joked, smiling playfully at him.

"Something tells me that most of our meet ups are going to be on occasions like this."

"I can only hope not, I'd like to have a conversation with you when someone is not barking threats at you or there's a dead body behind my back. Later, Stiles." I smiled; dialling Derek's number as I walked away from the crime scene.

"Emily, where are you? Are you hurt? Did you see anything?" Derek asked urgently. I rolled my eyes, wondering if he was always going to be this protective.

"I am just leaving the scene. No, I am not hurt. And _no, _I didn't see anything. Now, where are you? I called expecting emotional help, but alas, you were nowhere to be found. Poor Stiles had to stand my emotional breakdown that lasted all of five seconds."

"I'm just coming down from the top of the building. Meet us half way, alright?"

"Uh, sure, I- Wait, what do you mean _us_?"

"I grabbed Scott on the way." I scoffed loudly.

"I just received devastating news, had the Alpha jump on top of Kayla's car _while_ _I was in it_ and you just decided to pop in and grab Scott. It's lovely to see where your priorities lie Hale."

"Shut up Evans and get moving." He grumbled before hanging up. I chuckled, loving the fact that I had successfully winded him up.

"Hello Scott." I grinned as I approached the two boys. "Hale." I said, glancing at Derek in mock acknowledgement. Derek rolled his eyes, while Scott smiled timidly at me.

"You said you heard devastating news, what was it?" Derek asked eagerly.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking, none of it was too traumatic."

"Emily, I swear to God." He growled.

"Calm down, Derek, sheesh." I muttered, glaring mockingly at him. "But this devastating news, Derek, I think it may be best if we discussed it in private. Away from well, _everybody._" Scott looked at me with a mildly hurt and confused expression. "Oh! I didn't mean away from you Scott! You can listen if you want-"

"Emily, just talk. We don't have all night." Derek droned, tilting his head towards me. My stomach churned at the thought of Miranda's words.

"Miranda and Kayla were in the store while I was in the car and when the Alpha attacked them, well, it sort of _spoke _to Miranda."

"It _sort of spoke_, how the hell does something-"

"Interrupting, Hale, we've been over this too many times." I hissed. "Anyway, I'd like to carry on without any interruptions, if you may-"

"You know what? You're taking far too long at this entire explaining thing, so either you tell me what it said or I'll go ask Miranda myself." Derek threatened.

"Jesus Christ! It said something about how it's coming to get me and that I need to be careful."

"You have spare blankets and pillows at your house, right?" Derek asked, grabbing my wrist and tugging me towards his car.

"Uh, yeah, _why_? I just told you that I'm on this psychotic Alpha werewolf killer's death list and you're asking about blankets and pillows! What the hell, Hale?" I demanded, clawing at his death grip.

"You've just got yourself a new roommate." Derek said, swatting at my clawing nails.

"A new _what_?"

"Roommate. It's me by the way, in case you were wondering. Get in the back, Emily, we're taking Scott home." Derek pulled forward the passenger's seat, shoving me in the back.

"Nuh-uh! You are _not_ being _my_ roommate!" I screeched. Scott awkwardly shut the car door, looking between Derek and I oddly.

"Uh, I think I am." Derek said smugly, glancing at me through the rear view mirror.

"No, you listen to me Hale-" Derek twisted around in his chair, pulling me closer to him by my collar.

"No, _you _listen to _me _Evans, and listen closely. This Alpha isn't a threat to be taken lightly. He's killed people and just because you have special powers doesn't mean you're safe. You can pout and cry all you want but I'm not backing down. He's going to kill you, and I'm going to be there when he does, and _you're _not going to change my mind about that. Is that quite clear?" He growled.

"Drop dead, Hale." I spat, shoving his arm off me.

"Glad to know we're on the same page." He grumbled, speeding off down the road.

The tension in the car was unavoidable, Derek glancing back at me, me shouting at Derek to keep his eyes on the road, Derek growling in annoyance when my phone would ring with an urgent call from Miranda or Kayla that I didn't answer, me shouting at Derek when he breathed too loudly (I just wanted to shout at him, really) and Scott sitting in the corner with a mixed expression of amusement and regret. If I were him, I would regret getting in the car too.

"Would you quit it Hale?" I snapped, glaring fiercely at the back of his head.

"Quit _what_ exactly, Evans? Breathing?"

"Well, if the shoe fits." I sniggered quietly to myself, smiling broadly.

"Oops, I should've warned you about that." Derek smirked as he took a sharp right, making me bash my head on the window.

"I think I'm bleeding! Woah, I am nearing my death, you did this Hale! I will be avenged, just you-"

"Shut up Emily and quite being over dramatic." Derek groaned, making a few small turns. I rolled my eyes, smirking with satisfaction. "Go on then, out the car." Derek huffed, pulling up outside his house. Chills ran down my spine, it sure was creepy at night.


	9. Truth Me Up, Buttercup -9-

**The Downpour**

**Truth Me Up, Buttercup. –Chapter Nine-**

**Takes place in Season One, Episode Five (The Tell) of MTV's Teen Wolf.**

"You know, I have a life too." Scott said, trailing behind me as we walked into Derek's house.

"No you don't." Derek responded without missing a beat. I chuckled quietly to myself as I sat at the bottom of the stairs, below Derek. I might be mad at him, but being mad is never an excuse not to laugh.

"Yes, I do!" Scott insisted with anger in his voice. I snorted, glancing at him briefly. "I don't care what you say about him making me his pet or-"

"Part of his pack." Derek interrupted. I rolled my eyes, why would the Alpha need a _pet_? If he wanted one, I'm sure he can settle for a puppy.

"Whatever. I have homework to do-"

"Emily," Derek interrupted once again. I could practically feel Scott's irritation ooze off him. "Since you have also been dragged into this mess, have you been able to finish and complete your homework?"

"Uh,yeah, I've been able to do that, extra credit plus my usual amount of studying." I answered, looking at Scott apologetically. "Sorry, Scotty, I personally would like him to be crushed and make him eat his own words, but I have to keep in mind that he has easy access to murder me in my sleep. Regardless of him being my roommate or not. I swear I locked my window the other night."

"I have to go to the parent teacher conference tomorrow because I'm failing chemistry!" Scott continued making Derek look slightly peeved.

"You wanna do homework? Or do you wanna _not_ die? You have less than a week until full moon. You don't kill with him, he kills you." Scott looked at Derek blankly for a second.

"Okay, seriously, who made up these rules?" He asked. I nodded in agreement, those rules are downright weird.

"It's a rite of passage into his pack."

"That seems joyful; you werewolves just _defined _fun, didn't you?" I asked with a slight sneer.

"You know what else is a rite of passage?" Scott asked, I rolled my eyes, noticing as both boys ignore me. "Graduating from high school. And you don't have to kill anyone to do it!"

"You might not be killing someone else, but you sure as hell are killing yourself. Slowly. Senior year _just _started and I already want to dissolve into a pile a jelly on the floor." I grumble sourly.

"Why can't you just find him yourself? Why cam't you just sniff him out when he's human?" Scott continued.

"Is this _Ignore Emily Day_ or something?" I snapped, and ironically I was ignored by both of them. I see how it is.

"Because his human sent could be entirely different. It has to be you. You have a connection with him, a link you can't understand. If I teach you to control your abilities, you can find him."

"So if I help you- you can stop him?" Scott asked desperately.

"Not alone. We're stronger in numbers. A pack makes the individual more powerful."

"That's really poetic; I can tell your ancestors must've really enjoyed their fair share of Shakespeare back in the day, Derek." I jeered, looking down at the ground sourly.

"Quite, Emily." I glared fiercely up at Derek.

"How am I supposed to help if I have no idea what I'm doing?"

"Because I'm gonna teach you. Do you remember what happened that first night you were shot in the arm- Right after you were hit?"

"Yeah, I changed back."

"And when you were hit by his car, same thing, right?" Scott nodded. "What's the common denominator?"

"You were hit by a car. Most people would still be in hospital, but no, Scott McCall's a werewolf!" I muttered, scanning over his body for any sign of a scratch. Derek reached down and grabbed Scott's wrist, twisting it around causing the bones to make a series of cracks and Scott to groan out in pain.

"What the hell are you doing?" Scott groaned.

"It'll heal." Derek dismissed. I snorted quietly, looking at the scene before me in amusement.

"It'll still hurt though." I sang, smiling widely.

"It still hurt!" Scott spat out what I literally just said.

"And that's what keeps you human- pain." Scott groaned, flexing his fingers so his bones, yet again, let out sickly crunches. Derek made a small gesture to his arm, almost mockingly. "Maybe you will survive." Derek turned around, tapping my shoulder twice as he made his way up the stairs. I sighed loudly as I stood up.

"Well, goodnight Scott. I hope your arm doesn't cause you too much pain and grief. Keep out of trouble, okay?" I asked with a smile, I reached out and ruffled his hair before running up the stairs and after Derek. I found him in his old room, watching as Scott. "Your social skills simply amaze me." Could see Derek in the reflection of the window, rolling his eyes.

"Yours would too, if you had any that is. You are an embarrassment to take out." It was now my turn to roll my eyes.

"Would've it killed you to give him a ride home?"

"No, but it might've killed you. No doubt, the Alpha's circling your house and Scott's."

"Wouldn't the Alpha also being circling here?" I asked, tilting my head to the side mockingly. Derek turned around, looking at me strangely.

"He could be… Sit down." He walked over to me, taking me by the shoulders and forcing me to sit on his bed. "I have to tell you something."

"Tell me what?" I asked, leaning back a bit to regain some of my personal space.

"More of the truth."

"Good, in fact wonderful. Truth me up, buttercup." I leaned against the headboard, getting rather bothered that even if I moved back he just kept getting closer that he was before.

"Don't over react."

"I-I won't." I muttered, looking at him. After a few seconds of staring into each other's eyes, Derek growled lowly in frustration. "What?"

"I don't know how to say it!" He threw his hands in the air, standing up giving me back my personal space.

"Take your time." I muttered, breathing out in relief.

"That's a fantastic solution- Oh wait! I have no fucking time! The Alpha could burst through the doors any second and maul you to death, Emily! If I don't train you quickly you have no fucking chance against this freaking thing!" Derek yelled. He began to pace, taking long, deep breaths.

"Do what they do in presentations. Say the topic you're going to discuss and then tell me about it." I timidly suggested. He stopped pacing abruptly and looked at me dead in the eye.

"That might work. You're a genius."

"Thank you, it comes naturally." I quipped, smiling coyly. He shot me an irritated glare before sitting back down on his bed, this time not as close as he was before, thankfully.

"I- You're- I'm your- You're my-" He stopped letting out a loud growl.

"Tame yourself, wolf boy." I chuckled, earning another death glare that normal people would cower at. But me? I just rolled my eyes, wonder why the hell people thought this babbling boy was actually frightening. "Spit it out, alright?"

"You're my mate-"

"I'm your _WHAT_?"

**I am so sorry for the long wait on this chapter and I am so incredibly sorry that it's so short! I wanted to drag it out a bit to make the chapter longer but it wouldn't work out, no matter how hard I tried. So, what do you all think of this then? Emily and Derek are destined to be! It's written in the stars! Leave me any questions you guys want answered as a review and I'll answer them at the bottom of chapters. Anyway, the reason why this chapter has taken so long to post is because I am in the middle of writing a Stiles Stilinski story in my notebook, and I'm planning on posting it maybe later this month, early next month. I am honestly so pleased with the outcome of the new story so far, it makes me really excited to hear all of your wonderful reviews. So, as always Review and stuff. The next chapter will come quicker, I promise! Question; what do you guys think of the ending to this chapter and how Emily will react? Leave your answer in the reviews!**


	10. A Solid Seven -10-

**The Downpour.**

**A Solid Seven. [Chapter Ten]**

**Takes place in Season One, Episode Five (The Tell) or MTV's Teen Wolf.**

Derek groaned in frustration and embarrassment as Emily looked at him with wide eyes and an open mouth. "You- You're my mate."

"What the fuck does that mean? Did you claim me? What the actual hell!"

"Emily, please, calm down. It's not as bad as you may think-"

"I'm your fucking mate, Derek Hale! This is as worse as it could get!" Emily screeched. Derek furrowed his eyebrows; he didn't think he was _that _bad. "How- how could you do this to me? You just freaking claimed me, I am _not_ alright!"

"One, I didn't _claim_ you. That's just stupid." Derek said with a slight sneer. Emily looked up at him with wider eyes. If that was even possible.

"Oh, _that's stupid._ Of _course._ Silly me! The entire idea of being someone's mate is entirely normal but when it comes to _claiming_ someone, oh, that's just bizarre!" Derek rolled his eyes, getting agitated. "How- how did it, _you know_, happen?" Emily asked in a small, bashful voice.

"Dunno." Derek responded in a dull voice. "You were born on Tuesday, 14th of July, 1992, yeah?" Emily nodded. "At six minutes past nine at night, correct?"

"You try to convince me that you're not a stalker but what you said right there proves my argument that you are one to be correct. Not even _I_ can remember the exact minute I was born."

"I didn't look up your birth certificate, Emily, I-"

"In fact, I don't even think my _birth certificate_ knows the minute I was born."

"Emily, Shut up. It happens to be the first time I changed into a werewolf. That's how mates work; at least I think it is anyway. When I touched you-"

"You _TOUCHED_ _ME?"_ Emily yelped, jumping so far back, away from Derek, she fell off the bed and landed on the floor with a heavy 'oof'.

"Not like that!" Derek defended, doing his best to fend off the blush that was threatening to make a guest appearance at show 'Let's All Make Derek Hale Feel Awkward, Embarrassed and Incredibly Uncomfortable!' Emily eyed Derek wearily, not believing him in the slightest. "Touching as in our arms brushing against each other, or in our case, when I turned you around when you were leaving the party, so when I touched you- Innocently Emily! Innocently!- I kind of activated what you can do supernaturally. Like a button, if you'd like to put it that way."

"So you activated my previously dormant werewolf side?"

"Something like that, yes."

"What _can_ I do supernatural wise?" Emily asked, lifting herself back onto the bed. Derek visibly relaxed, the topic of his potential love life was not a conversation he wanted to have ever, even if Emily was the person he'd like to spend it with next.

"Like an Alpha's roar, shout, extremely loud and rather terrifying growl, whatever the hell you want to call it, you can do that but except you just have to speak with a certain tone a voice and it's less scary and daunting. You actually use it subconsciously, and have used it on me _far_ too many times." Derek paused, giving Emily a pointed looked. She smiled smugly in return; liking the sound of being able to make him to whatever she wanted just by _speaking_. "Um, you can make any werewolf feel comfortable around you. That's okay I guess. You already know about the slightly heightened senses. You've become naturally faster, I would say you'd become less clumsy but obviously not. I haven't known you for more than a month and you've fell more times than _I_ have."

"Leave me be, Hale. I'll have you know my natural clumsiness is _incredibly_ endearing." Derek scoffed loudly.

"What, because you'll literally fall for someone?"

"You, shut your mouth." Emily muttered, her cheeks tinting a light pink.

"You'll eventually be able to see into any werewolf's soul. That's incredibly cool; they don't even have to be turned and doing the eye thing." Emily looked at Derek questioningly.

"Do you even know what the 'eye thing' is?" Derek shrugged.

"Something to do with a glimpse of the soul, I never really listened in lessons." Derek shrugged. Emily raised her eyebrows.

"Lessons? What like werewolf lessons?"

"Obviously." Derek scoffed with an eye roll. "Where else would've I learned all of this?"

"I dunno, books maybe? Didn't Stiles learn quite a bit from those?"

"Stiles is an idiot." Derek sniffed. "Books are like, fifty percent lore and utter bull shit."

"And what about the other fifty percent?"

"Truth, I guess. But it's quite hard to distinguish the two of them." Emily nodded, trying to process the new information.

"So, about this mate stuff." Derek groaned loudly, throwing himself back down on the bed, so he was lying down. "Hey! You brought it all up; I never would've brought this up if you didn't tell me."

"I _had_ to tell you. I feel much more relaxed now that I did; now the air is clean. Now, I can breathe properly." Derek shut his eyes in a relaxed manor. "And then I remember a psychotic Alpha is roaming the streets killing people and McCall and his friend are still _annoying_ and make me want to tear Stiles' ear off."

"Just Stiles'?"

"Yes, he's the worst."

"He's not_ that_ bad." Emily defended shifting so she was sitting on her legs and then positioning herself so she was leaning over Derek's face, careful not to let her hair tickle him.

"He's terrible! Are you forgetting the part when he threw me in jail? Or said he wouldn't mind if I died? Or- Or when he said my arm _stank_! Well, I'm sorry if I was dying. My psychotic ex-girlfriend shot me with a wolfsbane bullet; my bodily odours were not at the top of my list of priorities." Emily smiled hearing and seeing Derek being so relaxed and as carefree as he could possibly get was a fantastic sight.

"It did stink though. It smelt all sour like, it was rather revolting." Emily smirked. Just as Derek was about to say something, he realised her voice sounded close, _too close._ Slowly, he opened his eyes only to come face-to-face with Emily.

"Jesus- When the hell did you get this close?" Emily smirked, sitting up straight.

"I was testing to see how relaxed you really were."

"Yeah? On a scale of one to ten, how relaxed am I?" Emily snorted with amusement.

"I'm giving you a pretty solid seven." The corners of Derek's mouth twitched upwards, he felt like a solid seven, in the most innocent way possible. He found it nice to be _this_ relaxed and not completely on the edge. Now, he was just a small distance away from the edge, but close enough so if anything were to happen he'd be right there.

"I feel like a seven."

"You are seven." Emily said before adding wryly, "Years old, that is."

"A pretty amazing seven year old if I've seen more dead bodies than I could count at that age."

"How many dead bodies have you seen?" Emily asked curiously.

"Eleven. Possibly thirteen." Derek shrugged with a lazy sigh.

"You could only count to like ten when you were seven?"

"Isn't that normal?"

"No! I could count to like ninety odds!" Emily laughed.

"Maybe I was just a really, _really_ unintelligent kid."

"Nothing's changed then." Emily chortled.

"Out of all the people to be my mate, it has to be _you_! The girl that teases me and makes me feel utterly worthless. I hate you."

"Oh," Emily laughed "but you _can't_ hate me! I'm your mate, remember?" Derek rolled his eyes.

"Whatever."

"Is- Is there something wrong with me?" Emily asked in a small voice.

"Well, yes, there is. You have supernatural abilities."

"No, it's just that you say I'm your mate, isn't that like romantic and stuff?" Derek inwardly cringed.

"I guess." He muttered, not liking where the conversation was going.

"I-I don't feel that way though. Is- Is that normal?" Derek shuddered.

"Yes, completely. Like- Like your, uh, powers they kinda have to be, like, activated." Emily looked at him oddly.

"_Activated_? How?"

"Don't make me say it."

"You want me to guess? Fine then. And you call yourself a werewolf." Emily scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Do I have to touch you innocently but willingly?"

"You've done that before."

"Do I have to get more intact with my supernatural abilities?"

"No."

"Give me a hint?" Derek growled in frustration.

"It involves contact in the face area." Emily's eyes widened, catching onto what he was meaning.

"I have to kiss you, don't I?"

"Yep." Emily blushed.

"That's, uh, very straight forward." She muttered, averting her gaze to her fingers and she played with them.

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to. It doesn't have to happen. You'll just feel nothing for the rest of your life, and it will be like normal."

"Except I will know I have a literal soul mate and when the person I might marry says that he thinks we're meant to be I'll be like 'nah, my heart is supposed to belong to a werewolf, no biggie though!' and then he'll cry forever and I'll never manage to forgive myself." Derek rolled his eyes, not necessarily enjoying the thought of her marrying another man. His feelings towards Emily weren't incredibly strong and were barely there but he still felt them. "What about you? Do you feel anything?" Derek groaned loudly.

"Really? Are we going to talk about our feelings?" Emily scoffed at his incredibly boyish remark.

"Yes, for a matter of fact, we are. Suck it up, alright?"

"A little bit, not much but feelings are there. Happy? Can we talk about something else like the weather or perhaps how I am getting the sudden urge to stab myself in the face repeatedly?"

"I swear to God Hale!" Emly ground out, glowering at him.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not about talking about my emotions, I would rather-" Emily sighed, tugging him forward by his shirt, instantly shutting him up.

"If I do this one thing that is probably going to ruin my life forever, would you shut the hell up?" Derek's eyes grew wide as Emily leaned closer, so their noses were almost touching. "And I have not done this in ages, so if you laugh at me I _will_ sacrifice you to some God." Gently, Emily pressed her lips onto Derek's, who was still wide eyed while his inner wolf danced about like a complete idiot.

"It's not a proper kiss if you don't kiss back, you moron." Emily muttered, smiling slightly. And he didn't need telling twice.

**I WAS SO EXCITED TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE I KNEW EXACTLY HOW I WANTED IT TO GO AND THEN IT WENT EXACTLY HOW I PLANNED AND HOLY SHIT THEY KISSED. The lead up to Season Two will literally be the two of them sexually frustrating and teasing each other, so I can't wait to write all about that. Anyway, how did you all find it? Did it fulfil your Derek/Emily (I really need a ship name for them, omg) needs?! Anyway, since I don't seem to be getting any questions at the minute, I made up my own, hazzah!**

**Will we get to see any Jealous!Derek in the future?**

Definitely! Now that he has his mate and all the feelings are stronger on both sides, I think they'll both be getting a little jealous. I already have plans for some major Derek jealously as well as Emily's, so this should be fun.

**Will Erica and Emily be good friends?**

I think they might be, in the long run. But at the start I've planned them out to be kind of at each other's throats, especially Emily as Erica has a little thing for Derek when she's first turned but that will blow over quite quickly and Emily will have a new friend.

**Leave your questions and I will answer them!**


	11. A Male's Bruised Ego -11-

**The Downpour.**

**A Male's Bruised Ego [Chapter Eleven]**

**Takes place in Season One, Episode Five (The Tell) of MTV's Teen Wolf.**

"So, you're really going to act like an ass brick and not come to school after one measly attack?" I scoffed, attempting to tie my shoe lace with one hand. Needless to say, I was failing miserably.

"Measly atta- _Measly attack_? Are you serious Emmy?" Kayla screeched.

"I felt pretty traumatized too Kay! I should be allowed to stay off too-"

"You were in the car. Lying down, unable to see the thing. How the hell was that by any means traumatic?" She squawked. I rolled my eyes, picturing Kayla with her hand on her hip and her mouth opening and closing madly.

"You're meant to be my best friend Kayla! Stick up for me, tell me I should be staying home." She sighed heavily making me grin.

"You should be staying home, happy? Good. So, I have a bone to pick with you Miss Evans."

"Pick away, Miss Daniels."

"Your dad called me this morning. Saying you weren't in the house, you hadn't left and all of your school things were still all over the place. Care to elaborate?" I burned a dark red, thankful Derek wasn't snooping about. At least I think he's not.

"He checks on me through the night? Aw, how sweet. He's finally acting fatherly! Hoorah, let's throw-"

"Emily!" Kayla snapped. "Where the hell were you or _are_ you?"

"I'm safe; at least I think I am, so there's nothing to worry about."

"So you don't know if you're safe? That's brilliant and that also means you're with Derek. Why the Hell are you with him, Emmy?" I could hear the distaste in Kayla's tone very clearly.

"I like spending time with him, what's so wrong with that?" I like spending time even more with him now, obviously, because I sealed the deal on us being mates and potentially ruined my entire life. Seriously, he's hiding any tracks of us being in his house while I'm alone in his car and I'm feeling _lonely_. He's within a one mile radius and I feel like I'm about to go crazy if I'm not near him or touch him any time soon.

"I just don't like him."

"Well, we both don't like Warren and he's still around, isn't he?"

"But Warren is a complete dick head who only values his own opinion, he couldn't care less if we threatened to shave all of his stupid hair off if he didn't leave us alone because we're women and we're meant to be fragile."

"Calm down, I can see the steam coming out of your ears from over here." I chuckled, smiling over to Derek who had just emerged from his house.

"Where is over there exactly?" Kayla asked coyly. I rolled my eyes at her poor attempt of interrogation.

"Somewhere where I'm not telling you."

"Ugh! Come on Emmy, not even a tiny little hint?"

"I will give you all the hints you need… _if_ you come to school."

"No, I am emotionally traumatized; I am _most certainly not_ attending school until next week!" I scoffed loudly.

"But it's Monday."

"Your point is?" I rolled my eyes, wincing slightly as Derek slammed the door shut loudly.

"Have you heard from Miranda? She was really shaken up last night." Kayla sighed sympathetically, making me worried. "Hey, what's up? What's the matter with her?"

"She was taken into hospital earlier this morning; she went into a state of shock. Her sister couldn't get her to go back to normal. She's being watched closely."

"But- but the bills! They're struggling enough as it is how the hell are they going to pay all of that off?" I was becoming anxious. Miranda's family had been in serious debt for quite a few months after her dad, Oscar, had to go under some major surgery and her big sister, Mackenzie, was sacked from her job. Miranda never really spoke about it, wanting to pretend that everything was alright at home when really everything was a disaster. Her dad's never home and is always working, her sister was sacked for being pregnant, her little brother had to get second hand school supplies and her mum's job isn't the best paying one.

"They- they can't, Emmy. Miranda is being released at lunch regardless if she's okay or not. Her dad's orders."

"Well, he's a dick. Listen, I am gonna have to go, you know, get ready for _school_." Kayla laughed loudly on the other end.

"Sure, remember to tell Derek to wrap his-"

"Goodbye Kayla!" I interrupted loudly, hanging up on her blushing brightly.

"That was interesting. Is it me or does her voice get more annoying each time I hear it?" Derek grunted, rubbing his eyes sleepily. I rolled my eyes, nudging his side softly.

"Go on then, wolf boy, drive me to school. That is, if you can drive. You're looking a little tired there." I snorted, glancing at him with an amused expression. He yawned loudly in reply, glaring at me weakly.

"You woke me up at six when I got to sleep at three. I'm tired, okay? I didn't even get up at six when I went to school."

"Suck it up, go on then. Drive."

"I'm not your chauffer." Derek grumbled, taking off down the dirt path.

"Well, if the shoe fits." I snickered, glancing at him with a smirk as he scowled. Twelve minutes of suggestive comments (On Derek's half, I swear) and teasing later, Derek pulled up outside my house.

"Well, there are no cop cars so I guess you're a bit safer." Derek muttered, opening his car door.

"Uh, where the Hell do you think you're going?" I demanded, quickly hopping out the car to catch up with Derek as he walked up to my house.

"With you, the Alpha could be in there."

"So, what are you going to do when I'm at school all day? Huh?" I questioned, grabbing his wrist attempting to turn him around.

"That's why we're making another stop before I drop you off at school." Derek said, shaking my grip off him.

"And does this stop include a teenage boy whom you threaten quite a lot?"

"I wouldn't have to threaten him if he just did what he was told." He muttered, shoving his hands into his jacket. "Besides, if he doesn't do it I'll be waiting."

"Waiting?" I asked. "What do you mean _waiting_?"

"Outside your school. Maybe in the woods, in my car-"

"Is in the actual school on your list? Derek, this is getting _beyond_ mental." Derek swiftly turned around, pinning me to the banister.

"If it means your safety, I'd bring Stiles, Scott and his little girlfriend close to death. I need to keep you safe, okay?" He asked gruffly.

"You don't even like Stiles or Allison." I breathed with a small smile. Derek rolled his eyes.

"Not the point, Em, keeping your alive is one of my main priorities. If I can't do that, then I've failed."

"Did you just call me 'Em'?" I grinned. I wasn't even aware he knew what the term "nickname" meant. Doesn't that come under some sort of affection method?

"Yet again, _not the point_."

"So does that mean I can call you Der?"

"No."

"That is completely not fair." I pouted. "Der."

"I swear to fucking god, Emily Evans, if you ever call me that I will feign ripping every limb off your body." Derek growled.

"Feign?" I asked curiously, tilting my head to the side.

"Do you listen in English? Pretend, feign means pretend. I'm your mate, not your walking dictionary." He grumbled.

"I know what feign means you moron. I'm just wondering why you would pretend to do it." I explained with an eye roll. Werewolves are stupid.

"Were you even listening to my whole 'I have to keep you alive' speech at all?"

"Not going to lie here, I was a little shocked that you'd even call me Em." I admitted bashfully.

"Yeah, you voiced that pretty well."

"Shut up and help me face the wrath of my father." I muttered, ducking under his arm and walking up the porch steps. "He is going to go berserk when he sees you; you do know that, right?"

"Well, your dad just happens to be the least of my worries. Funnily enough, I don't find ordinary humans all that terrifying. More annoying, like your friends." I rolled my eyes, jabbing him sharply in the ribs with my elbow.

"I happen to find your friends annoying too- oh wait, you don't have any." I slowly opened the door, careful in case any glasses came hurdling towards it or worse, my dad standing there waiting to give me all the years of abandoned fatherly affection I have missed out on over the years. To my surprise, my father was not behind the door. No, I could _hear_ him pottering about in my room, like a snoop. "What a dick. He's in my freaking room."

"So? The last time I checked, you don't pay the rent." Derek muttered, moving towards the stairs. Werewolves are stupid and also dicks. Don't make friends with them, please.

"I wasn't aware you were also part cactus! Because you, Derek Hale, are a fucking prick." Derek stopped mid-step to turn and glare at me. "Now, get down here. I'm going to-"

"Emily Evans! Where the hell have you been all night?"

"Taking alcohol and drinking drugs. You know, the typical teenager thing."

"Who the hell is _this_?" He spat, glaring ferociously at Derek. Derek glared back up at my dad, only with much more coldness which should be enough to make any smart man cower and back down, but my father isn't exactly a smart man.

"Dad, this is-"

"Derek. Derek Hale." He smirked lightly before adding, "Your daughter's _boyfriend_." I could physically feel my face pale, the fucking dick. Werewolves are walking dicks.

"You know what? I don't need to change and I can never really take my books home so, bye dad. Derek, _outside_." I grabbed Derek by the ear, roughly tugging him outside and down to his car.

"Ouch, Em, let go of my _fucking_ ear." Derek growled, nipping at my hand.

"What the actual _heck_ was _that_?" I screeched, letting go of his now red ear.

"I thought I should be the one to tell daddy dearest the news." Derek said, smirking broadly. I want to punch him.

"News that was _lies_. I am your mate, not your girlfriend. If you want to be my boyfriend, you have to do a whole more than tell us the cliché _we're destined to be_ crap, alright?" His face dropped into a small pout. "Lighten up, buddy, I'm sure there's some bit to you that's likeable and appealing to me."

"Appealing to you?" He gaped, looking at me with wide, questioning eyes. "Last time I checked, we had sex, like _last night_. In order to do that, didn't you find me at least a little bit appealing?"

"There's nothing better than a male's bruised ego." I mused, smirking slightly. I reached up and patted his cheek lightly. "Drive me to school before my dad comes out with his gun."

/ / /

"Have fun at school." Derek cooed sarcastically with a smug smile dancing across his lips. I scowled over at him.

"Shut up you, at least I have day time activities and real life _friends_ that don't exist in my mind like _yours_ do."

"Friends?" Derek asked wryly. "Yours are all staying off- all _two_ of them. Who are you going to hang about with during lunch? How will you get by your classes? You're going to be _all_ alone." Derek taunted, looking at her teasingly. "That's probably Karma for getting me up at _six in the fucking morning_."

"Weh, weh. Now, are you going to stop being a silly little cry baby and unlock the car doors? I don't appreciate you putting child lock on my door, I am not a child."

"A teenager is a child." I scoffed, looking at him accusingly.

"Does that make you a kiddy feeler, because last night-"

"Fine. You're not a child. But last night, you kissed me first." Derek said almost smugly.

"Hmm, that's not what I recall." I teased, to which Derek furrowed his eyebrows.

"But you called me a moron –which I am _not_ by the way!" I rolled my eyes, looking at him with a teasing smile.

"Oh! You were talking about _that_ kiss; I was talking about the other one…" Derek looked at me with a boyish grin.

"_oh._I have to admit, I prefer that kiss you were talking about far more…"

"Hmm, I'm sure you did. I have to go, I'm going to be la-" Derek's lips connected with mines, much to my surprise.

"_We shouldn't be going this far, Emily." Derek grumbled, fiddling with the button of Emily's jeans. She shrugged, looking at him with raised eyebrows._

"_And something, Mr Hale, tells me you don't give a shit about going too far…" She purred, lacing her fingers through his hair, tugging his head towards hers so their foreheads were touching. "If you don't want to go too far, then why are you so insistent on taking off my jeans?" She added menacingly._

"_Who said I didn't want to?" Derek inquired, his eyes flashing blue momentarily as it took all of his inner strength to keep his inner wolf at bay. "I just don't want to force you into this." He whispered, placing his hands on her hips as she tossed her left leg over his waist._

"_If I didn't want to do this, then I wouldn't be the one straddling you. Now shut up Hale, your voice gets annoying after a while." She muttered before hungrily pressing her lips to his._

"What was that for?" I muttered, looking at him with mock confusion.

"Aren't I allowed to kiss my mate goodbye before she goes to the land of misery and no friends?"

"No. I'm still mad. I am going to get into _so_ much shit when I get home because of you! And I'm wearing one of your shirts, which is like a freaking dress on me and leggings. I look like a _tramp_. I hate you." I huffed, reaching over and unlocking my door before getting out swiftly, praying to the god of good balance that I would not fall flat on my face and embarrass myself.

/ / /

"So, Miss Evans, what does '_X'_ make?" Mrs Dolby asked, her hands resting on her hips. I burned bright red; I couldn't remember even walking into Algebra. Hell, I couldn't even remember anything past getting into school, and next was _lunch_.

"It's five." The guy beside me whispered. I flashed a quick smile at him, incredibly grateful for everyone who whispers the answer to you when you get called on.

"Um, five?"

"Are you asking me or telling me?" Mrs Dolby asked with a scowl. I fought the urge to roll my eyes, not wanting a detention anytime soon.

"The answer is five." I grumbled, leaning back in my seat, trying my best to ignore the snickering going around class.

"Although it pains me to say it Miss Evans, but you're correct. Please at least look like you're paying attention." I smiled, murmuring an agreement, slouching further into my seat.

"Please god, kill me now." I muttered, tugging at the ends of my hair.

"_I swear to god Derek, if you don't do something soon, I'm going to punch you in the fucking throat." Emily hissed. Derek rolled his eyes, kissing her collar bone once more._

"_You're not very patient, are you?" He asked, with a small smirk._

"_Obviously not." Emily said with an eye roll. "Now, are you going to do something useful or is this just a waste of my time?" Derek rolled his eyes, shifting his hands down to tug on her jeans._

"_You could've of wore something easier to take off, y'know. It would be much quicker." Emily sighed softly, shoving him off her. _

"_Do I have to do everything myself?" She grumbled, taking her jeans off with one swift move. "I think you can handle my shirt, or do I have to do that myself as well?" Derek's eyes widened slightly, eying her tanned legs. "Tick tock." Emily sang, getting even more impatient._

I walked down the hall to my locker, rubbing my temples. I was frustrating me how I had managed to literally forget my entire day, it just doesn't happen.

"Hey, Emily!" I spun around, coming very close to Stiles.

"Woah, hey, Stiles." I muttered, taking a step back to regain my personal space.

"Did you, uh, find Derek last night?" He asked awkwardly as he ran his hand over his hair and down to the back of his neck. Oh, I _definitely_ found Derek last night, ever bit of him.

"Uh, yeah, I did. Why do you ask?" I wondered, opening my locker and shoving my books in.

"Well, you seemed a bit, well actually a lot, freaked out last night. I just- ugh, I just wanted to know if you were alright." I smiled over at him, feeling slightly embarrassed after my miniature meltdown in front of a boy I barely know.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I didn't mean to do the entire dramatic thing-"

"I totally get it, I mean this guy is killing people and now you're on the list. He could break into school and just maul you." Stiles said like it was the normal everyday topic.

"Um, thanks for that Stiles, that made me feel incredibly safe." I muttered, closing my locker and turning to face him fully.

"Could- uh, could you maybe sit with me at lunch? Scott's MIA and I noticed that your friends are too so, uh, yeah." Stiles stammered, looking rather pleased with himself after he had finished speaking. "Well, you don't _have_ too; I just thought it would be, y'know, nice." And there goes that pleased look being replaced with a bashful one.

"I'd love to sit with you, I hate sitting alone."

"Great! Come on then." Stiles placed a hand on the pit of my back and began to direct me to the cafeteria.

**I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! My laptop was confiscated from me because I was apparently being cheeky to my mum, so uh, respect your elders! I also found it pretty awkward writing Emily/Derek verge of sex scenes. Anyway, what about that! THEY GOT IT ON! And everyone is jealous of little old Emily, that lucky bitch. Also, the part with Emily forgetting half of the day is VERY IMPORTANT! Literally most of this chapter as important but the most important bit was Emily/Derek bonding because it makes me go "aw, I want to do that with someone" and it makes me happy and I love to write those scenes. Anyway, I will answer any and all questions left, even if it's personal like if I enjoy bananas (which I do, btw).**


	12. Emotion Unlocked -12-

**The Downpour**

**Emotion Unlocked [Chapter Twelve]**

**Takes place in Season One, Episode Five (The Tell) of MTV's Teen Wolf.**

"I don't get it. What does the Alpha have against all these people? Did- Did they steal his girlfriend or something?" Emily glanced up from her apple bites, looking curiously at Stiles. He had been talking to himself for the past five minutes, just theories about why the Alpha was killing people, well he was _babbling_ about why the Alpha was killing people.

"I don't know Stiles."

"Maybe, just _maybe_, he was bullied and he's- he's killing them all. Or maybe he's just enjoying the _thrill. _The _thrilling sensation_ of his claws ripping into someone's flesh. I wonder how that feels." Stiles stopped talking, his eyes glazing over as he stared at Emily's apple bites.

"When you've done fantasizing about ripping someone's throat out, I'd like to share my opinions." Stiles looked up at Emily wearily, blinking slowly.

"I- I wasn't thinking about that, I was, uh, I was just admiring the beauty of the apples. Look how wonderfully sliced they are. They're all roughly the same size, you- you never really see apple slices with the slices _that_ consistent. Did you, did you cut them yourself?" Emily stared at Stiles in disbelief, her eyebrows quirked upwards and her mouth slightly parted.

"Stiles, you were with me when I bought them. You know, about twenty minutes ago. You bought water, a cookie and chips and I bought apple bites, a carton of orange juice and a blueberry muffin." Emily said slowly, talking to Stiles as if he were a small child. Her lips twitched upwards as she leaned back in her chair smugly. "You were totally thinking about killing someone. My, oh, my Mr Stilinski, what will your father, the Sheriff, think?" Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Is it so wrong that I want to know what it's like to have claws? Like, where do they even _come from_? Is it just their regular nails that grow impossibly fast or do they sit in their fingers just _waiting_? Will you ask Derek for me?" Stiles asked, his eyes going wide in a pleading manor.

"No," Emily scoffed "ask him yourself." Stiles huffed in frustration.

"I'd rather not get my life threatened today, thank you. Plus, he still scares me." Stiles glowered at Emily when she burst into a fit of laughter. "Yeah, you keep laughing. Try getting told that if you don't drive he's going to place his teeth harshly on my throat and tear it out! I have every right to be scared. I'm shocked you're dating him, but I guess that depends what you're into." Emily rolled her eyes, nudging her foot against his.

"We're not dating. God, why does _everyone_ think that? There's you, Kayla, most likely Scott… I don't know who else but there's other people, I can guarantee it." Emily huffed, chucking an apple slice at Stiles, but he defeated the pain and agony she had pictured him being in by catching the apple in his mouth and chewing it happily.

"Mm, this is really good. I haven't had apples in a while; I might have them for lunch tomorrow." Emily rolled her eyes, sliding the rest of the bag over to Stiles.

"Finish them; I'm heading to the toilet before class. See you later, Stiles." Emily gathered her stuff, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Oh, and when you give Derek his shirt back, tell him I said 'Hi' won't you?" Stiles chortled smugly, looking rather pleased with himself. Emily glared fiercely at him.

"Shut up."

"All joking aside, please don't tell him that. I don't want him getting the wrong message, y'know?" Emily didn't know, Stiles confused her greatly; she found him hard to keep up with. "Oh, and tell him not to bother Lydia, I'm stopping by her house during my free period to ask her some stuff."

"Stuff like if she'll sit on your crotch?" Emily teased, smirking when Stiles looked absolutely horrified, yet slightly intrigued. Men. "I was joking Stiles. Are you gonna ask Jackson too? They sort of come as a pair." Stiles made a face of distaste, slouching further into his chair.

"No. Let Derek deal with him; and by deal I mean get him to shove Jackson off the edge of the earth. Stiles' ten year plan narrows to a stunning eight years and we can all live happily ever after." Emily looked at Stiles with raised eyebrows.

"You like Lydia _that_ bad?"

"Have you _seen her_? She's- She's stunningly beautiful, _incredibly smart_ and she's just wonderful." Emily looked at him sceptically.

"Have you even had a proper conversation with her?" Stiles eyes bulged as he looked around nervously and a little flustered.

"She –She asked me for a loan of a pen this one time… in our Freshman year." Emily scoffed, reaching over the table to swat Stiles' head. He looked up at her, looking mildly offended. "This was big for me!"

"Grow up! Talk to her, sweep her off her little feet. Stiles, you're an awesome guy and she'll be lucky to have you. Don't waste your time over someone who won't notice you, I'm sure there's a girl in this very room _craving_ the attention that you're giving Lydia, and I'm sure if you just look past her, you'll find someone else." Stiles looked up at Emily in confusion.

"You- You _really_ think so?" He looked utterly flabbergasted, obviously, Emily thought, Scott likes to give Stiles and extra boost on the entire 'Ten Year on Getting Lydia Plan'.

"Yeah, there's always a plan B, right?" The way Stiles was looked in Emily was like she was an angel or two, his mouth of hanging open, his left eye was twitching and his eyebrows were halfway up his forehead.

"Are, are you saying this because you _like like_ me or because you actually think that?" Emily refrained the urge to roll her eyes. Boys, give them advice for girls and then they just _assume_ you like them. Emily smiled sweetly at him before walking out of the cafeteria, smirking to herself as Stiles called helplessly behind her.

/ / /

Emily groaned loudly, looking at all the homework sheets scattered around her bed. Now, was not the time for homework. Emily just wanted to lie down and take a nice, long nap, yes, that sounded good about now. Emily flung all the papers off her bed, positively sure that she'd regret that decision soon enough. Lying back, Emily closed her eyes waiting for a well-deserved nap to take her into the land of unconsciousness. "Emily, up."

"Go amay." Emily muttered, covering her face with her arms drowsily.

"Emily, get up, _now_." The voice hissed. Emily groaned loudly, stretching out her legs.

"Five more minutes, dad."

"I wasn't aware you wre into kinky stuff like that, you don't seem like the type of girl." Why would her dad be talking about- that was not her dad. Father dearest was not in the room. Emily's heartbeat picked up, someone was in her _room_. Emily shot up into a sitting position, bashing heads with the mystery guy in her room. When her eye had adjusted to the light, Derek was towering over her, rubbing his head, sweaty and _shirtless_. A week ago, Emily wouldn't have thought twice about it. It wouldn't have bothered her, but no, last night, she just _had_ to seal the deal on becoming his mate. She felt ever so slightly aroused; Derek's body was _extremely_ well built. And he was sweaty.

"What the hell are you doing in my room, and _shirtless_?" Emily hissed, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Or maybe she was rubbing them so she wouldn't stare at his shirtless state, it was unclear.

"Are you _complaining_?" It was then that Emily noticed that Derek's cheeks appeared to be rather _damp_. Had- Had Derek been _crying_?

"Hey, what's up?" Emily took Derek's hands in hers, pulling him down onto her bed.

"Nothing, just- just don't leave me, okay? Like ever." Emily smiled, rubbing her thumb on the top of his hands.

"I wasn't planning on it. Are you gonna tell me what's got you so out of character? This isn't like the Derek I love to hate." Derek sighed, contemplating on telling her what had happened. He didn't want her to laugh, it was so utterly _stupid_ that Kate managed to get him this flustered to the point where he was reduced to tears.

"It's stupid, Em. It doesn't matter."

"It obviously does matter. Please, Derek, what's the worst that could happen?" Emily smiled, poking his side teasingly. "Look, I was with you when you were inches close from _death_. We can't hide anything from each other." Derek rolled his eyes.

"I was visited by Kate Argent today." Derek muttered, staring intensely at the ground.

"Your psychotic ex-girlfriend, okay, carry on." Derek squeezed Emily hand as a sign to shut up.

"One of the guys she was with made a pathetic dog joke, Kate got on at him and said that if he wanted to use dog jokes he should go for something like 'Too bad your sister bit it before she had her first litter', I gotta admit that kinda struck a nerve, and then she went onto say 'too bad she- she howled like a bitch when we cut her in half'. I- I just lashed out, I attacked the two guy she was with, knocked them out and then she pulled out this stick that had 900,000 volts and electrocuted me with it." Derek shuddered; he never wanted to go near anything electrical ever again, that death stick hurt like a bitch. "She- She then told me that the Argents didn't kill Laura. I- I _wanted_ it to be them, y'know? The- The thought of a werewolf _severing_ my sister in half just- it sickens me. Who would do that for something as meaningless as _power_? It just doesn't make sense. I –I always had this thought at the back of my mind that it might've been the Alpha, but I didn't want to think like that. I wanted to think that people who are werewolves don't just go killing people and that the hunters minds are way back years ago but- but this son of a bitch is setting my personal standards for my kind with every single _fucking_ kill."

"You have every right to be upset, Derek. Laura is your sister. You're a werewolf. You didn't want to believe that one of your kind could be so _heartless_ and kill one of their kind to become Alpha themselves. It's understandable." Derek breathed a laugh, looking over at Emily with a small, rare yet incredibly beautiful smile.

"You're a fucking miracle, you know that?"

"Try telling that to my dad. When he gets home he is going to be so incredibly pissed. I have you to thank for that, so you're a miracle too, just not the good kind." Emily grinned, leaning forward and kissing Derek's nose lightly. "You have to stay the night now; you do know that, right?"

"And who are you to make decisions for me?" Derek smirked, placing both of his hands on her waist.

"Me, silly. What kind of a mate would I be if I let you go out in the wilderness all alone and unprotected?"

"A good one that has faith in me, maybe?" Emily scoffed, looping her arms around his neck, pulling them closer to each other. Their chests were pressed tightly together, and Emily was positively sure that he could feel her boobs, but he had physically seen them in the flesh and actually touched them, did it really matter?

"Shut up. I have faith in you, not a lot, but it's still there." Derek rolled his eyes, reaching down and sliding Emily's leg over his own so she was practically sitting on his lap. Not that either of them minded.

"I talked to Jackson today, by the way." Derek murmured, Emily raised her eyebrows, loosening her arms so she was now sitting on his lap for real now. Her butt was firmly placed on his thighs, this was real.

"I was meant to ask you to do that for Stiles. Although he wanted a more aggressive version that included Jackson disappearing forever, but I have complete faith in you that you didn't lay out a picnic and ask him with manners." Derek shrugged, sliding his hands down to her hips.

"I might've spooked him a little. You know when I was looking for you at the school? Well, I bumped into Jackson first asking for Scott. He was being a complete utter dick and I might've grabbed him by the neck and my claws might've slipped out. I didn't mean it though, honest! Well, they claw marks, obviously, and when I checked them today, they were _still_ _there_. Still there like I had done it minutes before hand and he had just cleaned away the blood. That's- That's _not_ meant to happen, isn't it? It should be all scabby and weird, not open and still looking fresh." Emily rolled her eyes, looking at Derek with a slight smile.

"It's _Jackson_. He cares about his looks more than anything, he wants to feel attractive. Scabs over a wound aren't all that attractive. He probably picked them off or something weird like that." Derek smirked.

"Or maybe Lydia scratched them off." Emily shrugged, resting her head on Derek's shoulder.

"That was a really nice nap I was taking, you ruined it." Emily yawned, bringing her hands down to trace patterns on his back

"They don't call me the professional nap ruiner for nothing, you know." Derek muttered, shuffling himself over to lean against the headboard.

"You're pretty great, you know that?" Emily muttered, breathing in his natural scent of wood, lightly sprayed deodorant and cologne. It was great, whatever he had applied, if he even applied any that is, it made her feel safe.

"Well, I don't like to praise myself to often, but when I do, that's often the compliment I give myself." Emily rolled her eyes, digging her nails into his back. "Ow, last night when you did that, it was rather sexy but now? Now, it's _sore_. You're giving me pain, Em." Emily rolled her eyes again, exhaling loudly.

"You know what the biggest highlight of today was?" She muttered. Derek muttered a 'what' secretly enjoying the feeling of her nails tickling his back, he'd never tell her though. Wouldn't that be embarrassing? "Knowing that the infamous Derek Hale has another emotion besides brooding and cocky. That's three now! Hey, this is like playing a game, but instead of _character unlocked_, it's _emotion unlocked_." Derek rolled his eyes, yawning.

"No."

"You know, we never have gotten round to my training. I, like, really want to become super-duper bad ass with all these awesome things I can now do." Emily grinned, sitting up. Derek groaned.

"You are basically sitting on my crotch. Ned I remind you, that the male downstairs region gets rather ore when pressure is applied."

"Not what you were saying last night. I'm recalling you saying I felt 'good'. Don't mess with my head." Emily joked, moving up so she was sitting on his chest. "So, when _are_ we going to be starting with my training?"

"As soon as you agree to become my girlfriend." Derek muttered, smiling smugly. Hah, he had her now.

"Fine then, I guess when the Alpha comes knocking at my door I'll just have to get ripped apart." Emily said in faux sadness, sniffling for extra affect. Oh, how the tables had turned.

"Fine, we can start now, if you'd like." Emily grinned like a child on Christmas morning.

"Yes, yes, yes." She squealed, looking rather proud of herself.

"Ah, you said that last night too! Deja vu." Emily's smile slumped into a scowl. She slapped his chest with the back of her hand, causing him to chuckle quietly.

"You're a bitch."

"But you think I'm great! You even said so!" If even possible, Emily's scowl got deeper.

"I also said things last night, but there I was, faking an orgasm." Derek gaped up at her, instantly becoming doubtful and a little worried.

"What- Did you- But- You're lying." Derek stammered, looking rather shocked. Emily rolled her eyes.

"Maybe I am lying, but hurry up, I want to train." Derek rolled his eyes, lightly shoving her off of his chest.

"It gets physical." Emily shrugged.

"I can handle it. I'm a big girl."

**I am so sorry (yet again!) for the late update. I have been on my Easter Holiday's and every time I thought about updating I was far too lazy to reach down the side of my bed for my laptop. So, anyway, how did you all enjoy this chapter? I think I might be keeping the rest of Emily's adventures in third person, I can put a lot more description into my writing and I prefer writing this way, thoughts? I will try my hardest to update tomorrow, though. That's a promise.**

**Questions:**

**PsychoticSmartypants asks; in which sense do you like bananas? **Every single sense on earth. Interoperate that how you wish.


	13. Concentrate -13-

**The Downpour.**

**Concentrate. [Chapter Thirteen]**

**Takes place in Season One of MTV's Teen Wolf.**

"This is cosy; remind me not to touch _anything_. God knows what diseases I could catch just from _passing_ this place." Emily looked around the abandoned Subway station, careful not to touch anything. "You know what you should do, have a gigantic hot tub filled with disinfectant so whenever you exit this ghastly place you must bathe in it to prevent spreading diseases to innocent individuals like myself. What ever happened to going to the gym?" Derek rolled his eyes, peeling off his beloved jacket.

"Well, here's a kick in the stomach, this is the place I've been hiding out at. You've touched me before, _especially_ last night. You have good hands-"

"You _willingly touched_ _me_ when you've been in _this place_? Derek, this is the kind of place serial killers hide. How the hell did you stumble across this monstrosity?" Emily felt dirty, well _dirtier_. Derek shrugged, brushing past her as he made his way down the stairs. Emily let out a loud yelp as she grabbed the banister to avoid tumbling down the stairs.

"I grew up here, you know. I remember when they shut this place down, Hell, it was never opened actually. Follow me." Emily rubbed her hands on her jeans, carefully making her way down the stairs.

"You know, you never did ask my question on how the actual Hell you found this place. I want answers, Hale." Derek rolled his eye irritably, didn't he just answer that?

"I told you, I grew up in Beacon Hills, and I remember this place being the next big thing. A step forward in Beacon Hills technology. _Everybody_ in this town was far too excited and then was far too sad when they didn't even get to see it in all its prime and glory. As you can see, it was half way into the job when the council said that they had changed their minds, and that it would cost them too much money to complete. Luckily, I can break chains without breaking something." A slightly cocky smirk slipped its way onto his face as he leaned against a cart, waiting for Emily to get down the stairs at her painfully slow pace.

"Did you break the padlock with your teeth or something?"

"Or something. Hurry up, I want to get started." Derek huffed, physically _feeling_ his brain cells slipping away as he watched her wince whenever her skin came into contact with the stairs. So what, it was a little dirty and didn't smell all that great, he had survived so far, hadn't he?

"I want, I want, I want." Emily smirked, cautiously placing her feet on the solid ground, or so she thought it was solid. "Careful, Derek, you're beginning to sound like a needy child." Derek rolled his eyes, seriously considering pinning her to the floor and rolling her about the ground so he'd stop whining about the damn dirty on the floor.

"Yeah, I'm acting like the needy child, Mrs Get-A-Hot-Tub-Full-Of-Disinfectant." Derek grabbed her wrist, tugging her through the cart. "This is where I spend my nights as you like to think I sleep in the middle of the woods." Emily rolled her eyes, she did _not_ think that.

"No, I've always just assumed that you sleep in your house, which happens to be in the middle of the woods." Emily took a step towards the pathetic mattress, although she had to admire Derek's handwork. Two benches had been placed together and one had its back literally ripped off and was in between them creating a sturdy what she could only assume to be) figure of a double bed. A rather pathetic mattress was leaning against the wall; presumably Derek had gotten sick of the springs digging into his back as it did not under any circumstance look comfortable. Emily smiled; three torches were hanging down from the roof and she thought it was utterly adorable. Derek, out of the corner of his eye, saw her looking up at the torches with a smile and his cheeks went a light shade of pink.

"I, uh, I get headaches when I use my wolf eyes for long periods of time and they're not really that good to, uh, read with." He admitted bashfully. Emily nodded her head, turning one on. Man, they were kinda powerful. "The carts weren't fitted with electricity. The lights out there are constantly on, hence why I have these thing that are meant to be curtains, I wasn't really prepared for this as you can see." Emily looked towards the black rags that were jammed in the window, making it a lot darker. "I can take them out if you'd like to see better."

"It's alright. I can see fine." Emily felt rather bad about bashing this place, this was where Derek actually spent the night only to go hide out in his burnt house. "What do you do for food?"

"I don't." Derek muttered, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. His shortage of money was not the topic of conversation he liked at all.

"Stay with me." Emily blurted, damn she really needed a mouth filter. Derek looked down at her with raised eyebrows. "If you want, I don't want to pressure you into anything that you don't want to do. Like staying with each other is a massive commitment, I mean we aren't even dating. So you know what, to save any further embarrassment, forget I even-" Derek, clamped his hand over her mouth, flashing her another rare, toothy smile.

"Do you mean it?" He muttered. Emily shrugged, her cheeks darkening. She hated rambling, especially in front of the guy she was insanely attracted to (totally his fault for being too damn attractive). Gently, she pried Derek's hand from her mouth.

"I guess. I just don't want you catching any diseases. I- I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I don't like the thought of you being in this place, uh, alone. Hell, I'd even stay with you, if you'd like. Or we could take it in turns. Some nights I could stay with you and some nights you could stay with me." Derek could feel his heart swelling, she actually cared. Someone actually was _concerned_ for his wellbeing. Emily, on the other hand, felt flustered. She'd never really acted like this around guys. All the stuttering and embarrassment was just not _her_.

"Sure, if you don't mind. I could take the floor, when you're round here and I could take the spare room when I'm at your house." Emily looked up at Derek with raised eyebrows.

"If you think for a second that I'm going to let you get diseases by sleeping on this floor, you have another thing coming for you, Hale. We've slept in the same bed before, what's so different about doing it more, uh, permanently?" Emily cringed, that sounded to stupid. He probably didn't even _want_ to share bed with her. She probably kicked, snored, talked and possibly even farted. It all made sense, that's why she would fall asleep with him in the bed and then wake up to him gone.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to make you feel awkward or anything. But if you're down for it, I am too." Had they both jut became sleeping buddies?

"Sure." Emily smiled, feeling less nervous already.

"Great, so let's get started on your training. Do you want to start with the physical aspect or the mental aspect first?" Derek almost laughed at the look of utter confusion etched onto Emily's face. "The physical aspect I'll be teaching you how to defend yourself and the mental aspect I'll be, hopefully, teaching you how to use your abilities."

"Mental. How badass would it be if I could order you around? Don't give me that look, I know I've done it before but I mean on _purpose_ this time. Hell, I might be able to order the Alpha about! How freaking cool would that be?" Emily looked and felt like a child on their birthday. She wasn't even worrying about all these supposed diseases she could get, her excitement was far too powerful.

"You have to understand that once you manage to gain control of your abilities and you make them stronger, your aura will be much easier for supernatural beings to catch drift of, right?" Just like that, Emily's excitement was gone, she didn't want to become an amusement park for supernatural creatures. No way she wanted to wake up in the middle of the night to several zombies feasting on her feet or three vampires hanging out in a blood bank.

"Why is there always a down side? Can't I just enjoy the fact that when I'll be able to do all of this stuff I could order you and Scott and everyone like you to do what I please and even be able to order Stiles about if I tried hard enough? This sucks. I suck, you suck, Scott sucks, the damn Alpha sucks and most importantly your world sucks." Emily huffed, folding her arms across her chest like a bratty child. Derek rolled his eyes, was she always this dramatic?

"Whatever, come on, we'll do your training out by the stairs." Emily huffed; she especially hated the stair region. She shuffled grumpily out of the cart and into the open space. "Sit." Derek ordered, nudging his head towards the stairs as he sat on the floor. Emily looked down at him in disbelief, her eye brows raised and her lips pressed tightly together. "Don't look at me like that, I don't have any chairs. What do you expect to sit on?" If possible, Emily's eyebrows shot up higher. "Just sit down Emily, it'll exhaust you." Emily scoffed. Did he honestly expect her to sit on _those_ stairs in her favourite jeans? Was he being serious?

"That's the risk I'm willing to take. So, all mighty sensei, what do I do?" Derek closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. He was completely ready to maybe knock her unconscious and then tie her to the stairs, if it came to that, he knew he had some rope by his bed. That was something he definitely had.

"Concentrate. Focus your mind on one thing." Emily looked at him with her mouth open in shock. _That_was all she had to do? He dragged her all the way to this cave where people who are on the run from authorities would hide so she could focus on one thing?

"Is focusing on killing you a good thing to set my mind on?" Emily snipped, glowering down at him.

"If it works, it's a great thing to focus on. Remember, you haven't had training to defend yourself quite yet." Was he saying that if it came to it, he'd happily beat her ass to a bloody pulp? Shocked and rather offended, Emily voiced her thoughts only to have the response of a smirk. Man, she wanted to punch him in the face, but it would only hurt her and just be a little tickle to him. Damn werewolves, always getting advantages.

"What do I focus on?" Emily asked after a few minutes of silence. Derek shrugged, leaning back, propping himself up on his elbows. The bastard was making himself comfy, did he have _any_ faith in her whatsoever? "Oh, don't be to helpful Derek! Help me, I try to focus on school and my mind goes to the papers of homework that's scattered on my bedroom floor then my mind goes to how I _really_ need to hoover my carpet. This is useless!"

"Why the hell would you willingly choose to focus on _school_?"

"Well, I'm open for suggestions!" Emily sighed heavily, attempting to focus, as embarrassing as it is, Derek. Luckily, it didn't work. Her mind went straight to how much she'd enjoy beating him up. "Can we just start the physical part?" Emily pleaded.

"No, I'll end up beating shoving you to the floor and we can't get your jeans dirty, now, can we?" Derek taunted with a smirk. Emily glared coldly at him, not appreciating his humour in the slightest.

"Ha, ha." She muttered dryly, kicking him lightly with the end of her shoe. Her eyes brightened when her pocket started to vibrate, someone was calling her! Hopefully it was someone calling her to another destination that would hopefully be more _clean_ and didn't smell like seventy dead corpses were hidden about like a Easter Egg hunt, but, obviously, for bodies instead of cutesy little eggs. Emily quickly took her phone out her pocket, feeling highly confused when she saw that it was _Stiles _who was calling her. Cautiously, she answered, putting her phone to her ear. "Uh, Stiles, why the hell are you calling me?"

"I- I was going to call Scott, but I'm not talking to him." Stiles muttered darkly. Emily was surprised, Stiles, whenever she had encountered him, was always cheery and a bit to hyperactive, but all around good company. Or in Derek's case, good company if he was in the mood of being irritated.

"You're not talking to Scott? But you guys are like brothers!" She exclaimed, earning an irritated glance from Derek. He wasn't very pleased that she would actually talk to Stiles in his presence, especially when he was trying to teach her something rather important.

"_Were _like brothers. Past tense. Long story short, a mountain lion decided to show its stupid ass face at the PTC tonight. Everyone was freaking out, that bitch is the supposed murderer. People were trying to get away and out comes Scott freaking McCall with his little girlfriend; Plot twist! She's not that little, she's seventeen. Today is her birthday so Scott decided to be all romance-y and take her out for the day so she could avoid the harsh comment. Allison acted like a stupid, freaking idiot and walked out in front of a car! Scott saved her and then my dad ended up getting hit. While my so-called best friend was ogling at his girlfriend making sure she was perfectly fine my dad was pelted twenty feet through the freaking air! He could've died, okay? I hate him. I _never _want to see his stupid face _ever_ again." Sties stopped babbling, breathing heavily.

"Is your dad alright?"

"He'll be okay. Just some slight scarring." Stiles muttered. Emily rolled her eyes, how foolish could she be to believe that his dad actually went flying twenty feet through the air? "Can you meet me outside the hospital? This sounds rather stupid, but I actually enjoy your company." Emily grinned.

"Sure, I'll be there in a few minutes." She hung up, smiling sweetly down at Derek. "Please, please, please, _please_ will you drive me down to the hospital?" Derek grunted, getting to his feet.

"This is important, Emily, you actually _need_ this."

"Please Derek? You know how close Scott and Stiles are, or were. How would you feel if your best friend did that to you?" Derek looked down at Emily with a scowl.

"I don't know, my dad is already dead." Emily's jaw dropped.

"Don't you _dare_ play the '_all my family is dead_' card on me, Hale!" Emily snarled, placing her hands on her hips furiously. "If you're not going to drive me, I'll get myself there." Derek watched with a glare as Emily stormed up the stairs noisily.

/ / /

Derek didn't run after Emily to drive her to the hospital. For that, Emily was a little mad, confused and well over her promise to Stiles that she'd be there in a couple of minutes, no matter how many short cuts she took. If he came knocking on her window expecting to get in, should she open it? Should she go back on her word of letting him live at her house? Was walking out on something that could help her save her life and others around her to go visit someone she wasn't even that close to wise? She didn't know the answers to any of these questions. Upon approaching Stiles, she knew it was the best thing she could've done. Stiles looked utterly distraught, and he had the right to be. "Hey, you alright?" Emily muttered, pulling him in for a tight, much needed hug.

"Yeah, I'm just- just so _angry_. How- How could Scott do that, to me and my dad? I'd chose him over Lydia in an instant, was it really that hard to choose the only parent I have over his freaking girlfriend?" Emily smiled, feeling helpless. What was she supposed to say? She wasn't a relationship guide, Hell she'd only had two boyfriends in her entire life. "What- What good are his werewolf powers if he doesn't even use them to help people?" Stiles looked away in anger, sighing heavily. "Do- Do you think I put it little bit too much faith in him? Like, did I expect too much out of him?" Stiles looked at her with big eyes, putting her on the spot.

"Does it feel that way? Did you actually expect him to do it or are you just saying that because you're angry at him?" Stiles, sighed heavily, once again, running a hand over his buzz cut.

"I'll think about this when I'm a little bit calmer." He muttered. "Let's go sit in the waiting room. Much warmer and comfier." Emily murmured an agreement, following the grumpy teen into the waiting room. "He shouldn't be much longer… Why didn't Derek drive you?" Stiles blurted, looking rather embarrassed after the words tumbled from his mouth. "That is, assuming that you were with him."

"I was with him, but he's acting like a little bitch. Heh heh, you get it? A bitch is a female dog and he's a wolf." Stiles looked at Emily weirdly, cracking a small smile.

"Do you think the Alpha did this? Like, maybe he lured the mountain lion into the parking lot to take suspicions off a man that can turn part dog?" It did sound logical; Emily had to give him that.

"It's a possibility. But do we know of anyone that would've jumped to the conclusion that the crimes are being committed by a man-wolf?"

"My dad, a few other Deputies possibly and Doctor Deaton. The security cameras at the video store were turned off –shocker- but the ones from the parking lot across the street were on. They caught glimpses of the Alpha on all fours transforming into a walking man on two feet. Kill the supposed animal that looked like it was about to kill someone else, then you kill all theories. Everyone feels safe and he ups his killing techniques." Emily whistled lowly.

"Not going to lie here, but whoever the Alpha is, is very, _very_ smart." Stiles shot Emily a strange look. Was she really complimenting the enemy? "So, who killed the mountain lion, your dad?" Stiles shook his head bitterly.

"Allison's father."

"He probably thought it was the Alpha. Why expose that you're carrying a lethal weapon to your daughters PTC so carelessly?" Suddenly, Emily's eyes brightened, she had an idea. "Wow, the Alpha murdered someone else, right?" Stiles nodded slowly, wondering where on earth Emily was taking this. "Well, that's two people he's killed for revenge. If I can get enough background information on the two of them and find a common difference, we're one step closer to finding out who the hell this son of a bitch is!"

"That's actually …pretty smart. Do you need help? I can get into police files."

"No, you make sure your dads alright. If I really need help I might turn to Derek, depending on how forgiving I am." Stiles looked at Emily questioningly.

"You're fighting?"

"Yeah, nothing I can't handle though. He's rather pissed that I'm blowing off training to come and see you. In my defense, he's not every helpful." Emily stopped, standing up and stretching. "You'll be okay on your own, right?"

"I should be, my dad should be out in like ten minutes." Stiles shrugged, forcing a small smile onto his face.

"I'll get going. I want to start this as soon as I possibly can. Text me later, if you want, we can ignore the werewolves together. Ciao."


	14. Dead Man Walking -14-

**The Downpour**

**Dead Man Walking. [Chapter Thirteen]**

**Takes place in Season One, Episode Six (Heart Monitor) of MTV's Teen Wolf.**

"Hey, sleeping beauty." Emily glared at Stiles, slamming the door of his jeep shut grumpily. Stiles winced, his poor Jeep. "Watch my Jeep, she's sensitive." Emily looked at Stiles weirdly, flattening out her brown frizz of hair.

"I was up half of the night researching. I found a little out about the bus driver, nothing completely worth killing over though. I found out he was an insurance investigator before he turned down the dark, lonely path of being a school bus driver. He had a wife who left him for a guy who dressed up as creepy animals for children's birthday parties. His daughter died at the age of sixteen, drunk driver accident. His life is like a tragically put together sitcom. Until I found this one piece of information that I'm still struggling to comprehend." Stiles looked at Emily eagerly, leaning closer in anticipation. "He was terminated under the suspicion of fraud to his last case that he ever was assigned. The Hale house fire." Stiles jaw dropped, staring at Emily like she had three heads.

"So, does that mean you've been snuggling up to the Alpha who has been threatening to kill you?" Emily shook her head.

"No. The Alpha has red eyes, Derek has blue. Plus, the night Derek got shot he was chasing the Alpha. Sure, he could've been lying but Scott was there too, hiding, and he said he saw two people running across the roofs. Derek and the Alpha. I mean, this could be a completely bizarre coincidence. Hell, the Alpha could even be the guy that Meyers' wife left him for. Meyer's gave them hell over the divorce, left her with virtually nothing and everything that he did get he sold because he wanted literally nothing to do with her, only kept the house. Now, she passed away the morning before the attack due to lack of health care. I guess you could blame Meyers for that seeing as they _just_ and enough for rent, tax and food. If I were Mr C.E Cheese I'd definitely blame him." Stiles nodded.

"Have you found anything on the video store clerk? Anything about the, oh I don't know, Hale house fire?" Stiles asked casually. Emily rolled her eyes. Was he seriously considering that Derek was the Alpha?

"No, Stiles. I haven't even started to _think_ about him yet. And I told you, Derek is most definitely _not_ the Alpha! Why would he kill his own sister? Why would he threaten my life?"

"Why would he do _anything_? Doesn't it pass you as suspicious that his sister died and the only thing he did was bury her _in his back yard_? Unless, he cries to you at night, whining about how much he misses her." Emily rolled her eyes, remembering the night before when Derek turned up in her room with a tear stricken face.

"He lost his _entire_ family, beside Laura and his comatose uncle, in _one_ _day_. Loss is something he's familiar with. Maybe he just deals with it differently." Emily shrugged. Stiles huffed, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel.

"Or maybe he takes it out on me. You know, with all the death threats."

"Stiles, he's threatened your life _once_."

"It still hurts, Emily!" Stiles exclaimed, holding a hand to his chest. Emily rolled her eyes, scoffing quietly.

"Both hands on the wheel, Stilinski! You could drive into a parked car with both on; let's not test what you can do with _one_." Emily smirked, feeling rather proud of her little comment.

"_Both hands on the wheel, Stilinski. You can drive into a parked car with both on; let's not test what you can do with one."_ Stiles mocked in a high pitched, whiny voice. Emily rolled her eyes, swatting his arm lightly.

"So what are you going to do about Scott? Isn't he in like every single one of your classes?" Emily wondered, looking at him smugly. Stiles groaned, scrunching up his face.

"Please, don't remind me. The only thing I don't have with him is homeroom." Stiles muttered distastefully.

"Do you think you're going to give in? Like, end up talking to him by the end of the day?"

"No. I'm stronger than that because I don't need him. This way I can stay out of all this Supernatural crap." Emily raised her eyebrows over at him. She was probably the most supernatural person he had ever encountered.

"So you're planning on ditching me too?" Emily asked accusingly. Stiles panicked, looking between Emily and the road with wide eyes.

"No! I- Uh, I just thought you were dropping Derek too. You drop Derek, you kind of drop all of this supernatural shit, you get it?" Stiles asked timidly. Emily sighed, she could never really 'drop' Derek. It had only been twelve hours and she was already feeling a little longing towards him and a slightly drained. But the latter could just be because of the lack of sleep.

"Yeah, but I can never really _drop_ Derek. I'd love to tell you why, but neither you nor Derek are each other's biggest fans and I will live in fear that he'll tear me limb from limb. Let's just say… it will drive us both mentally insane and I'm going to be speaking to him within the next few days." Stiles huffed loudly, grimacing.

"I don't get it you're such a _nice_ person but _him_. He's a bag full of short temper and _evilness_. Believe me, I'm good at detecting evil. Another evil person is Matt Daehler who sits in front of me in History." Emily looked at Stiles oddly as his face contorted.

"Okay. I'm going to allow you to brew your hate against this Matt boy in peace."

/ / /

"Wow, Scott, the art of being subtle just _isn't_ your forte, is it?" Emily teased, smirking as she approached Stiles and Scott sitting at a lunch table together, Scott covering his face in a book. "And Stiles! What happened to our plan to not breath a word to the werewolves of Beacon Hills, for me until the n of the week, for you, _forever_?"

"What can I say, he intrigued me." Stiles muttered, picking up a green apple off the table. "And look, you inspired me for what to get for lunch today." Emily rolled her eyes, sitting beside him.

"I'm hiding from Allison. Derek said he's only going to teach me if I stay away from her." Scott grumbled, peeking over his book. So, this was how it was? Derek would talk to Scott, but not his mate? Well.

"This was why I was intrigued." Stiles murmured. Emily nodded.

"I can see why you were intrigued."

"Were you serious when you said I wasn't being subtle enough? I- I don't want Allison to think I'm avoiding her." Scott whined, peering over his book, his eyes big and worrisome.

"Of course Emily was serious. I think the books making it more obvious. Besides, he's reading anyway." Stiles dismissed, indicating to Allison behind his shoulder. Scott looked more relieved as he straightened up slightly, looking at what Stiles was doing.

"So did you come up with a plan yet?" He asked quietly. Emily rolled her eyes, was he afraid she would _hear_ him?

"I think so." Stiles bit into his apple making a loud crunching sound. Emily envied Stiles, now she wanted an apple. Damn him.

"Does that mean you don't hate me now?"

"No," Stiles said, Emily smirked at his bluntness. He just doesn't sugar coat things. "But your crap has infiltrated my life, so not I have to do something about it. Plus I'm definitely a better Yoda than Derek." That, Emily had to agree with. She betted that if Stiles knew what the hell she was and how to deal with it, he'd be more helpful than to just tell her to _concentrate_. Stupid Derek.

"Okay, yeah, you teach me."

"Yeah, I'll be your Yoda."

"Yeah, you be my Yoda." Emily sighed, getting rather sick of the Star Wars references.

"Your Yoda I will be." Emily chortled at Stiles' supposed Yoda impression. She had never watched Star Wars, but every doubt in her mind was saying he didn't sound like that and Stiles was being a dork. Stiles laughed quietly to himself, no doubt proud of his impression and reference. From behind his book, Scott shook his head. "I said it backwards."

"Yeah, I- I know."

"All right, you know what? I definitely still hate you. Uh-huh. Oh yeah." Stiles began to pack up his things, grabbing the book out of Scott's hands and making his exit out of the cafeteria. Both Emily and Scott hurried after him. From behind them, they could hear Allison, the poor girl, calling after Scott.

"Tell Stiles I've went to the bathroom." Scott muttered, running off. Eventually, when Emily did catch up to Stiles, he was smirking victoriously to himself.

"What happened? Did Allison catch up to him? Is he getting his ass kicked by her and is Derek waiting in line?" He asked eagerly.

"I don't know about any of that, he went off to the bathroom to hide." Stiles scoffed, digging through his bag.

"Do you by any chance know how to pick a lock?" Shocked was an understatement n how Emily felt. Who asks these kinds of questions?

"No." Emily said slowly, looking at Stiles oddly as he pulled out a bag of bobby pins.

"You're lying. I looked up your arrest report last night. You were arrested for picking a lock to someone's house. Then release the next day because it was your own house. Pedestrians." Emily flushed. Why, out of all the people, did she have to befriend the Sheriffs son? Out of everyone in Beacon Hills.

"I left my keys inside, okay! How else was I supposed to get in at quarter to four in the morning?" Stiles handed her the bag.

"It's okay; I've been arrested for less. I smashed Mrs McCall's favourite vase and when my dad heard about it he held me in a cell till he was finished with work. I was eleven." Emily laughed, taking the bag from him. "And there's even a prize! When you've done you can keep them all."

"Oh, goodie! I get to do what I was arrested for and my prize? A bag of bobby pins! Wow, Stiles, you are so generous!" Emily cheered with a scowl. Stiles rolled his eyes, rummaging around in his bag again.

"Here, you'll have to wear this." He held out a knitted black balaclava. Was he being serious? "I thought you'd like to play the part." Stiles shrugged. He was _so_ serious.

"And why the hell would I wear this? Why the hell would I want to look like a thug while picking a lock?" Emily exclaimed, swatting Stiles over the back of his head. He shrieked, rubbing the spot where Emily whacked him.

"That's the second time you've slapped me today! Little do you know, Stiles has feelings, feelings that are rather sensitive when poked and prodded and they want you to leave me alone." Emily smiled sweetly at him.

"But I can't! If I do, then you'll only have Scott as a friend, and you just told him you hated him not even five minutes ago. I must care for you, Stiles, and caring for you means that I am obliged to slap you when you're being stupid of you insult someone. I don't want to be the one that has to do it, but I don't make up the rules." Stiles glowered at her, letting out a sarcastic laugh.

"I think you should stop it, sarcasm doesn't suit you." Emily whacked him over the head once more.

"Shut up and tell me what I have to do." Emily snapped, raising her hand threateningly.

"Okay, okay! Lower your freaking hand!" Stiles shrieked, covering his face with his hands. Smirking and rather proud of her self, Emily lowered her hands. "I need you to break into Coaches office, don't worry I'll distract him, and I need you to get his phone."

"Yeah, I am most definitely _not _wearing the mask."

/ / /

"Hey, Coach, Greenberg's doing, uh, _inappropriate_ things to himself in the shower, _again_." Stiles lied. Emily shuddered, what did he mean "_again_"? Had he actually touched himself inappropriately in the showers before?

"Dammit, Greenberg! Why I keep that _monstrosity_ on the team is beyond me! He –He can't even _play_ properly!" Coach yelled, storming into the boys' locker room. "You've failed your parents, Greenberg! What will your mother think?" Emily took out a bobby pin, looking around to make sure nobody was watching before sticking the end of the bobby pin into the key hole. Into the key hole, opening the door.

"What the hell?" She muttered feeling confused; she hadn't even begun to unlock it properly, what the hell happened? "Was the door- The door was already unlocked. Dammit Emily, you idiot." She stood back up, quickly entering the office on search for his phone. A search for Coaches phone that was done in a few seconds flat. One his desk was a phone with earphones and a black strap wrapped around it. She grabbed it, quickly exiting before Coach came back in.

"Go out there and do suicide runs until your testicles are returning to your stomach as the only source of warmth!"

"Can I atleast get changed-"

"In your towel, Greenburg! In. Your. Towel." Emily grimaced, making a mental note not to go near the tracks. Greenberg in a towel? Not something that she wanted to see, _ever_.

"Emily! Please tell me you got it." Stiles pleaded as Emily met him by his locker. She nodded, pulling out Coaches phone.

"Got it. Why do we need these, again and why does Greenberg touch himself in the shower?" Stiles shuddered, repressing the memory of that time in his Freshmen year when Greenberg accidentally touched himself and got an automatic hard on. The kid didn't even get _embarrassed_. It was incredibly weird for everyone in the room.

"Well, during free period I am going to tape Scott's limbs together and pelt him with Lacrosse balls. The heart monitor is so we can keep track of his heart rate. When his heart rate increases that triggers the shift."

"Yeah right, pelt him with Lacrosse balls? What are we really going to do?" Stiles looked up at Emily with a blank look. "We're really going to pelt him with- Has anyone ever told you that you have incredibly mental ideas? How on earth will pelting Scott with _Lacrosse balls_ make his heart beat rise? It will only cause him pain, which, might I add, converts him back to human."

"Just trust me, okay?" Stiles groaned, looking at her pleadingly. Emily huffed.

"Fine. Although, I still don't think it'll work, but your idea will have to do." Stiles pointed behind her shoulder.

"There's Scott now, let the fun begin." Stiles and Emily grabbed Scott, towing him down to the Lacrosse pitch, not sharing a word about what Stiles had in store for him. "Okay." Stiles set down his bag and Lacrosse stick on the bench, taking a seat beside it. "Now- put this on." Stiles handed the black strap that was previously wrapped around Coaches phone to Scott, who looked at it curiously.

"Isn't this one of the heart rate monitors for the track team?"

"Yeah, we borrowed it." Scott looked between Emily and Stiles with raised eyebrows.

"Stole it." He corrected making Stiles gape up at him. Was this really the time to be worrying about where they got it from?

"Temporarily misappropriated. Coach uses it to monitor his heart rate with his phone while jogs, and you're gonna wear it for the rest of the day." Stiles informed.

"Isn't that Coaches phone?"

"That, I stole." Emily muttered, pursing her lips and nodding slowly. Scott looked at her oddly, which she couldn't blame him for.

"Why?"

"All right, well your heart rate goes up when you go wolf, right? When you're playing Lacrosse, when you're with Allison, whenever you get angry. Maybe learning to control it is tied to learning to control your heart rate." A small smirk spread across Scott's face and his eyes lit up.

"Like the Incredible Hulk."

"Kind of like the Incredible Hulk, yeah."

"No, I'm like the Incredible Hulk."

"Would you shut up and put the strap on?" Emily snorted, covering her face with her hands as the boys gave her a weird look.

"I- I'm sorry, it sounded like you said Strap-on." Emily giggled, her face going beet red.

"I did. Just not in that context." Emily burst into a fit of laughter, dragging her hands down her flushed face. "Let's get you banded up." Stiles grinned, choosing to ignore the laughing Emily who was now crouching on the floor, gasping for air. Scott nodded in agreement, not taking his confused eyes off of Emily. "Ignore the problem, and the problem goes away. Come on." Stiles took out silver duct tape, smirking evilly. "I am going to have so much fun doing this."

"I think I pulled a muscle from laughing too hard!" Emily squawked, wrapping her arms around her torso. Stiles rolled his eyes, choosing to ignore her.

"This isn't exactly how I wanted to spend my free period." Scott said after Stiles finished taping his wrists together. Emily sat on the bench with Coaches phone n her gloved hands. She didn't want to be too carefree and get her finger prints all over it, which would be stupid, so she decided to wear Stiles' lacrosse gloves.

"All right, you ready?"

"No."

"Of course he's not ready idiot, you're going to be inflicting pain on him. Who is ever ready for that?" Emily said loudly, so Stiles could hear, with an eye roll.

"Remember, don't get angry." Stiles set down the bag, looking up and over at Emily. "Hit it, Emz!" Emily rolled her eyes, pressing the button that Stiles had told her was the "start" button, as if she couldn't work it out for herself.

"I'm starting to think this is a really bad idea." Scott muttered. Stiles placed a ball in the net, drawing back his arm and lobbed the ball in Scott's direction. Emily winced as it hit him in the chest with a dull thud. Scott groaned and Emily looked down at the monitor as the beeps began to get more frequent.

"One fifteen!" Stiles grinned, picking up another ball, placing it in the net, throwing it towards Scott so it hit him right in the neck. Ouch.

"Oh, man. Okay, that one- kind or hurt."

"Quiet." Stiles hushed. "Remember, you're supposed to be thinking about your heart rate, all right? About staying calm." Stiles lobbed another ball and it narrowly missed Scott's cheek, causing obth him and Emily to wince.

"Staying calm. Staying calm. Staying totally calm. There's no balls flying at my face-" Scott was hit on the shoulder by –can you guess it? –a flying ball. Stiles lobbed two more balls, Scott groaning each time they hit him. "Aah! Son of a bitch!"

"You know what? I think my aim is actually improving." Emily rolled her eyes, glancing down at Coaches phone. 126. 127.

"Wonder why." Scott spat, his body slightly hunched over.

"Ah, ah, ah! Don't get angry!" Emily scolded. "One thirty!"

"I'm not getting angry." Scott insisted as a ball went flying through the air. It hit him just above his crotch, making Emily sigh in relief. She wanted to teach him not to shift, not deprive him from ever having children. One, two, three, four, five, _six _more balls were aimed at Scott, each one of them successfully hitting him. 149. 151. "Stop. Just- can we just hold-" Yet another ball hit him square in the chest and Scott doubled over, groaning and panting.

"One fifty eight, Stiles!" Emily yelped, jumping to her feet.

"Scott?"

"Dammit! One sixty fou- three, it's –it's going down!"

"Scott, you started to change."

"From anger. But it was more than that. Was like, the angrier I got, the stronger I felt." Scott panted out, the dulcet beeping of Coaches phone getting gradually slower in the background.

"So it _is _anger, then_. _Derek's right." Stiles concluded. Emily slapped him round the back of the head, huffing.

"Of course Derek's right! He was born into this you fool." Stiles looked up at Emily with a glower.

"I can't be around Allison."

"Just because she makes you happy?" Stiles asked, the tiniest "what the hell" tone to his voice.

"No, because she makes me weak."

"I swear to god, if you weren't one kick in the face away from going all Cujo on our asses, I'd kick you in the freaking face! Girls don't make boys weak, dumbass, you just have no self-control." Emily snapped. "So, instead of inflicting pan on you, I'm going to inflict pain on Stiles." Once again, Emily's hand was slapped over the back of Stiles' head.

"Ouch!" Stiles groaned. "Quit hitting me, would'cha? I didn't even do anything!"

"But Scott did."

"Whatever, let's get to the locker rooms." The trio walked silently back to the boy's locker room, the only sound being the chirping of birds, the bristle of the leaves and Scott's heavy breathing.

"Alright, so you stay away from her for a few days, you can do that." Emily nodded, agreeing with Stiles. Even if she didn't agree with the whole "Allison makes me weak" thing Allison most definitely did _something_ to Scott.

"But is it a few days, or is it forever?" Emily rolled her eyes.

"You know this whole "women make you weak" thing is a little too Spartan warrior for me. It's probably just part of the learning process."

"For the first, and probably the last time, I wholeheartedly agree with you, Stiles." Emily chirped.

"Yeah," Scott sighed softly. "but you've seen Derek. I mean, the guy's totally alone. Well, he's got you, Emily, but he's still alone. What if I can, like, never be around her again?" Scott pressed his forehead against his arm as Emily rolled her eyes, swatting the air a few centimeters away from the back of Scott's head.

"Well, if you're not dead, that could be a good thing." Emily muttered, shrugging her shoulders.

"Rather be dead." Scott said softly. Emily rolled her eyes. He should seriously consider renaming himself to Dr. Ama Queen.

"All right, you're not gonna end up like Derek, all right? We'll figure it out."

"'Kay."

"Come on, let's get out of here before someone sees me and accuses me of being a pervert." Emily sighed, walking closer to the door. The two boys began to follow her.

"Something smells terrible in here anyway." Scott muttered, fixing his bag straps.

"Really? In a boys locker room? That doesn't make any sense at all." Stiles remarked sarcastically. Now that Scott mentioned it, there was a very odd smell, and not the nice kind of odd either.

"No, it's like something's rotting or dying... you can smell it too, right Emily?"

"Now that you mention it, yeah, I do. So now I suggest we get out of here quicker because I'm going to pass out because of these God awful fumes. Plus, we have class."

/ / /

"It's her." Stiles stated as Emily approached him and Scott in the hallway.

"What do you mean?" Emily and Scott asked in unison.

"It's Allison. Remember what you told me about the night of the full moon? You were thinking about her, right? About protecting her." Scott nodded.

"Okay."

"Remember the night of the first lacrosse game? You said you could hear her voice out on the field."

"Yeah, I did."

"Well, so that's what brought you back so you could score. And then after the game in the locker room, you didn't kill her. At least not like how you were trying to kill me. She brings you back, is what I'm saying." Stiles explained.

"I feel like we could've figure this out without the hurting and the maiming, Stiles." Emily muttered, shoving her hands into her pockets. "Not that the hurting and the maiming of Scott McCall wasn't a fun thing to do, because it totally was. For Stiles and I anyway. You, Scott? Not so much."

"No, no, no, but it's not always true, because literally every time I'm kissing her or –or touching her-"

"No, that's not the same." Stiles interrupted.

"Yeah, when you're doing that you're just another hormonal teenager thinking about sex, you know?" Emily elaborated. Scott nodded, a lopsided grin forming on his face.

"You're thinking about sex right now, aren't you?" Stiles accused, looking at Scott pointedly. Emily rolled her eyes. Boys are all hormonal, the lot of them.

"Yeah. Sorry."

"That's fine." Stiles dismissed, causing Emily to scoff loudly. Would it be fine if he got an erection in front of everyone? No, it wouldn't be. "Look, back in the classroom when she was holding your hand, that was different, okay? I don't think she make you weak. I –I think she actually gives you control." Emily grinned, and now they come to the conclusion that women don't make men weak! It was about time. Two specimens of the male gender down, billions more to go.

"So, she's like an anchor." Emily summarized.

"You mean because I love her." Emily let out a girly squeal. She couldn't help it, it was an impulsive reaction.

"Exactly." Scott stopped walking, looking highly confused.

"Did I just say that?"

"Yes, you just did. Why else would you think Emz is squealing?" Emily frowned, jabbing Stiles sharply in the ribs with her elbow.

"I love her."

"I wish someone loved me." Emily sighed. Stiles looked down at her oddly. Okay, where the hell did that come from?

"That's great. Both of you. Now moving on –"

"No, no, no, really. I think I'm totally in love with her." Stiles rolled his eyes.

"And that's beautiful. Now, before you two go off and write sonnets together, can we figure this out, please? Because you obviously can't be around her all the time."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Sorry." Scott smiled.

"Actually, I'm feeling up for the whole, Scott and Emily write sonnets together because it doesn't include Stiles, who is acting insensitive. Your best friend just found his first love! Act happy, you slimy sausage." Emily scowled, bumping Stiles' hips with her own.

"We have more important thing at hand that Scott's declaration of love, Emily." Stiles muttered, running a hand over his hair.

"So what do I do?" Scott asked, a dreamy smile still plastered onto his face, no matter how hard he tried to get it off.

"I don't know. Yet." Emily watched curiously as Stiles slowly spun around in a circle. Did he usually do this?

"Oh, no. You're getting an idea, aren't you?" Scott asked. Emily groaned.

"Yeah."

"Is this idea going to get me in trouble?"

"Maybe."

"Is this idea going to cause Scott physical pain?" Emily asked, looking up at him with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, definitely. Come on." Stiles grabbed Emily and Scott by the shirt, dragging them out to the parking lot, ignoring both of their wails of protest.

"Stiles, what the hell are we doing?" Emily snapped when Stiles finally released his grip on their shirts.

"You'll see." Stiles walked around Scott to stand in front of him before beckoning Emily towards him. She obliged with a groan, standing beside him grumpily. "Hold on. Stand _right_ there. Do you have your keys?" Without questioning him, Scott reached into his pocket, pulling out his keys. "Perfect. Hold 'em up like so." Stiles raised Scott's arm after he set the keys in Scott's grip to his liking. He looked back at the group of seniors, who Emily recognized to be the group of boys who were what elderly people would call "the local hooligans". "Now, whatever happens, just think about Allison. Try to find her voice like you did at the game. Got it?" Scott looked a little unsure before nodding. "Okay. Just –keep holding it right there. Emily, take Coaches phone and got stand right over –there." Emily groaned again, shuffling over to her designated spot, getting there just in time so she could see Stiles drag his own set of keys across the paint job of the truck that she knew for a definite _fact _belong to the group of seniors. Her mouth dropped, her mind clicking to what Stiles plan _actually_ was. "Hey, hey, hey, dude! What do you think you're doing to that truck, bro?" Stiles said loudly, extending his arm to point at Scott. The group turned around, looking angrily at Scott.

"What the hell?" Mike Benson exclaimed, walking angrily over to Scott.

"Yo', Emily, you know this little bastard?" Josh Bennett, Emily's ex, asked accusingly.

"Sorry, Josh. I have no idea who he is; I've just seen him around school." Emily replied automatically, smiling sweetly. Emily's eyes widened as Mike struck Scott in the face.

"Ow! My God. Wow." Emily winced at Scott ran at Mike (Like a bull!), ramming his head into his crotch. Emily watched in shock as Mike, Josh and their other two friend took turns in punching and kicking Scott, only tearng her gaze away when she heard the return of the dulcet beeping. She glanced down at Coaches phone. 98. 99.

"Stiles, One hundred." Emily whispered urgently.

"Ah, come on, stay calm. Stay calm. Oh, that's not okay. Scott. Come on, buddy." Stiles murmured. Emily could practically feel her heart jumping up her throat as the monitor reach 130.

"Stiles! It's going down!" Emily whispered in excitement. It worked! A horrific plan of Stiles Stilinski's actually _worked_!

"Stop! Hey, stop it right now." Emily's eyes widened as she watched Mr. Harris approach them.

"And we're getting detention. Yay." Emily muttered dryly as Mike, Josh and Co. ran away. "What a bunch of wimps. He's a middle aged man, not a freaking fire breathing dragon."

"What do you idiots think you're doing?" He snapped, looking between Scott, who was still on the floor and bloody, Stiles and Emily. "Detention. Both of you."

"Both of us? There's thr-"

"I have known Miss Evans for three years and not _once_ have I had to give her a detention nor have I had her in one. I am led to believe she was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time." Mr. Harris said. Emily groaned, ,if she wasn't in detention, who was going to drive her home? "You can leave, now Miss Evans."

"But sir, Stiles is my –"

"I'm giving you three seconds to depart before I change my mind." Emily looked apologetically between Scott and Stiles before quickly fleeing the scene. It's always a heartwarming experience to have to choose between your friends and your record.

/ / /

"I am going to kill whoever invented homework. In fact, to avoid getting blood on _my_ hands, I hope the Alpha kills them." Emily muttered, shoving her English homework into her bag. Emily stretched out, yawning loudly. "Ugh, I still need to have dinner." She moaned into her pillow.

"Do –do you often speak to yourself?" Emily jumped, bolting into a sitting position, she looked towards her window that he left cracked open, just enough to let the air through, not enough to let Derek Hale though. But there he was; his arms through the gap as he clung onto for dear life and his head tilted slightly to the side so it was sticking into her room. Emily's scowl turned into a look of shock. Dry blood was at the corners of his mouth and down his chin. "I tried to make myself look a –a little presentable." He wheezed. "It's the most I –I can do."

"What happened? Hang on, let me open the-"

"No! No, you can't Em. I –I don't think I have enough strength to keep myself up."

"Wha –what do you mean not enough strength? Derek, what happened?" Emily asked urgently, kneeling in front of the window, her face becoming leveled with his.

"The –the Alpha. He –He showed up at –at the school. Point is, I think I –I'm dying." Emily shook her head.

"No, no you're not. You're Derek Hale. You needed a wolfsbane laced bullet to even _slow_ you down. You're like an embarrassing memory that no matter how hard you try to forget it just _keeps coming back_. Please, you can't die, I –I won't let you." Emily's eyes filled with tears as she saw Derek struggle to keep his eyes open. "I'm going to pull you in, is that okay?"

"Just- Just kiss me, please."

"No. This is just some _sick_ joke. You're pretending to die so I'll kiss you. It's not going to work, Derek. I'm not that much of a push over. Please, stop joking. It's –it's not funny!" Two fat tears rolled down her cheeks. Derek cracked a small smile.

"You –you'll miss me, won't you?" A small sob escaped her lips as she shook her head wildly from side to side.

"That –that's barbaric. Why –why would I miss _you_?" Emily grabbed Derek's hand, gripping it tightly. Derek gasped, looking up at her.

"O –Open the window. Pull –pull me in." Quickly, Emily obliged, opening her window wide and tugging him in. He fell to the ground with a heavy thud. "K –Kiss me, Emily." Emily looked down at him in confusion. He was actually _dying_ and he just wanted her to kiss him? Well, it made sense, they were mates. "Dammit, Em, just do it!" Hesitantly, Emily gently pressed her lips to Derek's. He tasted salty and metallic like. Her tears and (disgustingly) his dried blood. Derek quickly pulled away, panting heavily. "Thank you." He muttered, shutting his eyes tightly.

"No, Derek. You are not dying. No, you –you –"

"I'm not. I –I completely forgot that –that mates make each other stronger." Derek muttered. "I remembered when you held my hand." Emily scoffed, whacking his arm lightly.

"You idiot! I thought you were _dying_!" She exclaimed. Derek cracked open his eyes, looking up at her with an amused smile.

"You were worried about me. You didn't want me to die." He muttered smugly. "You _care_ about me."

"No! Why –why would I care about –about a _dead man walking_? Any –any normal person would've _died_. But not you, because-"

"I'm Derek Hale, the human embodiment of an embarrassing memory that just keeps coming back?"

"Shut up."

**Sorry for the lateness! I wanted this written and up yesterday, but my mum go this new thing so she was on it for hours yesterday, trying to figure out how to work it. Anyway, this has been my longest chapter so far! I am so happy I have gotten the first half of Season One done. What was your favourite part of this chapter? My favourite part was when Emily called Scott, in a way, Cujo. I will (hopefully) have a chapter up tomorrow. (I might make my updating days Friday (possibly) Saturday and Sunday? Thoughts on that?) Sorry for any spelling errors, it's half two in the morning and I'm super tired and I can't be bother going over everything. Oops.**


	15. Unexpected Visiting -15-

**The Downpour.**

**Unexpected Visiting. [Chapter Fifteen]**

**Takes place in Season One of MTV's Teen Wolf.**

"Ouch, Emily, dammit." Derek hissed, leaning away from the wet, soapy, blood stained cloth she held tightly in her hand. Emily rolled her eyes, dipping the cloth back into the bowl of dyed red water, disinfectant and soap.

"Quit whining, Derek." Emily murmured pressing the cloth to one of the three deep gashes on Derek's back. He sucked in a sharp breath, ducking forward. "Hale!"

"What?" Derek snapped, turning his head to look at her with a scowl. "It hurts! You didn't even take up my request of a bottle of Jack Daniels or straight Vodka! Wha –What kind of a mate _are you_?"

"You can't even get drunk, remember? That would be completely pointless. Anyway, would you honestly expect my dad who is a nut about health to keep alcohol? Baring in my mind that that's why my mother?" Emily watched with a small, satisfied smirk as Derek's shoulders slumped.

"I need a cigarette." He decided dragging a hand roughly through his hair. With his other hand, he patted his jean pockets in search for a much needed cigarette, or three. "Shit, I think I dropped them when the Alpha threw me like, one million feet through the air."

"Try one million millimetres." Emily muttered, smirking wickedly as she drained the bowl of dirty water.

"Shut up. Does your dad smoke?"

"He used to smoke pipes when I was little, but shortage on tobacco swept him off the habit." Derek complained loudly as Emily pressed the cloth to his back once more. "Quiet, people will think I'm hurting you." Emily scolded. She swatted Derek's neck as he dryly noted her that she was in fact inflicting pain upon him what that "stupid cloth with idiotic soap and fucking disinfectant that stings like a freaking bitch". She had to admire his colourful selection of words, not many people could mix together swears and child swears successfully. "Would you shut up and quit acting like a big baby?"

"I will, _only_ if you go to any shop and get me some smokes." Emily rolled her eyes; did he _want_ his lungs to turn to charcoal? "I'll even let you drive my car to get them. Please, Em." He pleaded, clasping his hands together as he begged pathetically.

"There are two holes in your plan, Hale. One, I cannot drive so unless you're wanting your car to be crashed into a tree, you've came to the wrong girl. Two my dad is like a smoke detector, if he smells smoke he _will_ have my head on a silver platter." Derek was glad for the dim lighting in her bathroom so she couldn't see him actually contemplating his choices. If Emily _does_ get them, he could smoke one after another until his heart was content, it didn't necessarily have to be smoked in the house, they had windows that he could stick his head out of, _embrace_ his inner dog. If Emily _didn't_ get them he'd feel very agitated, rather stressed and to be honest, he preferred the taste of all things bad in a cigarette than the metallic taste of blood that still lingered in his mouth even after drinking three gulps of mouthwash and brushing his teeth several times.

"You could… _walk_ to the shop?" He suggested timidly. Emily scowled, pressing the cloth on one of the gashes roughly. Derek let out a loud yelp, jumping off the toilet counter quickly. "Alright, alright! Jesus, Evans. Could you at least check the glove box?" Derek flinched as Emily held up the cloth threateningly. "I can smoke out the window! If it comes to it, I'll own up and then your precious father can tie me to the bed and smack me till I ache." Emily rolled her eyes, he just _had_ to stick an innuendo in there, especially one to do with her father.

"Fine, but I'm going to have a shower first. You deserve to suffer after what you just said." Derek's eyes brightened and he smiled impishly up at her.

"I still need to get cleaned you know, why don't we save water and shower together?"

"Are you crazy? No."

"But think of the environment, Emily!"

"Oh, now _that's_ rich. Why don't _you_ think of the environment when you're doubling the speed limit and then adding ten letting off all these terrible, terrible gases, hmm?" Derek huffed, folding his arms across his chest in a moody, childish pout.

"About ten minutes ago I almost _died_! Can't you at least brush this off your shoulder this once?" He pleaded. Emily rolled her eyes, pathetic.

"No. I am not letting you shower with me, it's _weird_." Derek smirked grabbing Emily by her hips and tugging her towards him. He leaned close, grazing his lips over her left ear.

"Who said we'd be showering? I know plenty of fun things to do with a shower." He muttered. Emily's eyes widened, her heart skipping a beat, whether it was from the shock or the twisted arousal was unknown, but it made Derek smirk nonetheless.

"You're seriously suggesting _sex_ in a _shower_?" Emily asked slowly. Derek sighed, baffled that she didn't catch on sooner. He kissed the spot behind her ear; the spot which he just _knew_ made her want more. Emily supressed a small moan, shoving Derek away. "Don't you know that is probably incredibly unhygienic?" She muttered, pushing down the urge to jump on him right then and there.

"Do you know how much I want to pin you against the wall and fuck you senseless?" He asked, tilting his head to the side slightly. Emily frowned slightly as her stomach twisted into knots.

"What has gotten into you?" Emily hissed, her eyes narrowing. This wasn't Derek. The Derek she knew –_her _Derek –would never come out with that, even after the whole mate thing. Her Derek pouted like a toddler when she would refuse to stay with him all day just lounging in her room or driving about in his car just to go to school. Her Derek made the worst jokes when she least expected it. Her Derek would never bring up the topic of her mother because he knew it made her upset and uncomfortable. Her Derek was possessed by a much darker one who had the intentions of getting his way with her, consent or not.

"Excuse me?" He asked almost tauntingly.

"Did I stutter? What. Has. Gotten. _Into you_?" Derek smirked, backing her up into the wall.

"Nothing has, Emily. Is it _so_ wrong that I want to fuck my mate?" Emily shuddered, her glare growing icier. Her mind cast back to when Derek claimed that using the term 'fuck' for sex was rather vulgar and it made his skin crawl when he heard someone use it. Making up her mind, Emily drew back her hand and punched him square in the nose. Derek cursed loudly, stumbling backwards.

"Jesus fuck." He groaned before a dawn of realisation crossed his face. "Dammit, Em, I am _so_ sorry. It's the full moon-"

"That's _next week_."

"My wolf obviously knows no boundaries. God, I was an absolute dick." Now, _this_ was her Derek. Emily smirked, nodding.

"The biggest dick." She nodded in agreement. Derek shuddered, twisting his head to look down at his back the best he could.

"It's healing, I can feel it." He muttered. "It feels weirder that usual. It's slower. I don't like it." Emily rolled her eyes, turning him around gently so she could get a better look. Sure enough, the three gashes were a tad smaller but the change the healing had done was barely noticeable.

"Go lie down, read or something. Keep yourself occupied while I shower. I'll be out soon." Emily muttered with a small smile. Derek raised an eyebrow looking down at her with a confused expression.

"You still want to share a bed with me even after what happened?"

"Just as long as your inner wolf can keep its horniness to itself then we won't have a problem." Emily smiled, leaning up and pressing her lips to his cheek. She nodded towards her room. "There are books in the box at the bottom of my bed. Go explore words on paper."

/ / /

"I'm the most wanted fugitive in the entire fucking State!" Emily jumped, her eyes snapping open at the sudden outburst. She looked around her room, her eyes landing on Derek who stood in her doorway absolutely fuming. His breathes were laboured and his face was an off red colour. Surely that couldn't be healthy? The words registered in Emily's mind. _Most wanted_? Jesus _fuck_ what had he done?

"What the Hell, why the Hell, _how the Hell_?" Emily hissed, scrambling off her bed to tug him into her room.

"Those two _idiots_ blamed _all_ the Alpha's work on _me_. The death of the janitor, the video store clerk, the bus driver and Laura." Derek growled. Emily's eyes narrowed, suddenly feeling the urge for two large vials of blood from the people who pinned it on him. How _could_ they?

"What idiots, Derek?" Emily asked softly, taking his hands in hers.

"Scott and Stiles! Ugh, I am going to _slaughter them_!" _How dare they_! Emily gasped, looking apologetically at Derek.

"Did –did they know you were alive?" She asked timidly. Derek's shoulders slouched as he shook his head.

"No, I woke up when I heard them talking about taking my car. They were going to steal it to get away from the Alpha. Took me a few minutes of concentration to get away, though. With my car- Oh shit. _My car_. I have to go, Em. I'll be back later, I promise." Derek ripped his hands from Emily's grasp, bolting towards the window.

"Wha –When it '_later_' gonna me, Derek?" Emily whispered, looking over at him urgently. He stopped, half way out from climbing out the same window he had almost died between the previous night.

"I –I don't know." He muttered, jumping down and out of sight. Emily's heart thumped hard in her chest, so hard that she thought it was going to burst out of her ribcage. With a shaky hand, she ran it though her hair, praying that Derek wouldn't get caught by the police, the hunters or the Alpha. Emily crawled up to her pillows and buried herself underneath the covers, shutting her eyes tightly hoping that sleep would envelope her in its arms.

But it never did. She was like a snow globe that had just been turned upside down; everything was falling down on her once, still and averagely normal life that just happened to include werewolves, mates and a rampageous Alpha who was killing people for and unknown hunch. She tossed and she turned, getting herself into many different positions but she just couldn't sleep. The thought of Derek handcuffed, strapped to a wall while getting electrocuted by his psychotic ex-girlfriend or lying dead in an alleyway made her skin crawl. Eventually, she gave up, throwing the covers off of her body and deciding to get changed.

She had someone to visit. Someone that kept prodding at the back of her mind and she didn't know why, but today she was going to find out.

/ / /

Emily glanced around nervously, hoping nobody could see her. She creaked the door open, looking at the man that sat before her. "I came to talk about Derek, not about our past, okay?" Emily said, sitting down in front of him. The way he was looking at her made it feel like he was staring into her soul and it creeped her out, but she had to do this. "Two boys, Scott and Stiles, framed Derek for the murder of four people last night. It wasn't him though; he was with me, practically dying. But, I think you knew that. I think you knew about all of this. The cherry on top of your twisted cake being that Derek was framed. Now he can't do anymore investigating. That's what you wanted. I have the smallest amount of proof, but I think you're the Alpha. You have the motive; I just don't know _how_ you're doing it. When I met you when I was sixteen I never thought you were capable of murder and I never would have if I never was intrigued by what you told me. What is it they say, curiosity killed the cat but satisfaction brought it back?" Emily smirked, cupping the man's face with one hand. "But don't worry, if you are involved with this somehow, you will _not_ lay a finger on Derek, do you hear me Peter Hale? Not one of your dainty little fingers. You know what I'm capable of." Emily hissed. She stood up, walking to the door before turning back around and smiling sweetly. "I left some flowers on your bed if you didn't notice; you can put them in a vase yourself. If you can manage."

/ / /

"Emily." Derek muttered, shaking her awake. "Em, it's me, Derek." At the mention of his name, Emily's eyes snapped open and she flung her arms around his body.

"Derek!" She breathed, snuggling her face into his shoulder. Derek let out a quiet chuckle, wrapping his own arms tightly around her petite frame. "You were gone all day. Nothing was on the news; I thought the Alpha, the hunters or Kate had got you. I was so worried." She squeezed him tightly. Derek didn't reply, instead he inhaled her scent which instantly calmed him down.

"You smell strongly of disinfectant." He murmured. Emily gripped her lower lip with her teeth, pulling back sheepishly.

"Call me stupid, crazy or mental but I went to visit your Uncle. I –I told him about what happened with you and how Scott and Stiles framed you. I guess I just thought that he should know the truth, you know? You can't exactly wonder in and tell him so I thought I should." Emily muttered, blushing lightly. Derek smiled, pressing a kiss to the corner of her mouth.

"That was nice of you. Thank you, Em. I don't know if I've ever told you this, but you truly are amazing." Emily shrugged, smiling up at him.

"I do try to be amazing, I'm just glad that it's paying off." She joked.

"I need to leave town for a bit." Derek blurted. Emily's eyes widened. _Leave_ _town_? How long was a bit?

"Why do you need to leave? Is it because of the Alpha? Did he hurt you again?" She asked quickly, scanning over his body for any marks. Derek shook his head, rubbing her shoulders in a calming motion.

"No, no. The police are sending out massive search parties for yours truly and if I want to catch the Alpha then I need to not be in jail. I'll probably just drive a few States over, stay there for a bit until they've given up on the searching and just left me as most wanted in Cali." Emily frowned; she didn't want Derek to leave. She couldn't have him leave. "Anyway, it's probably for the best. After the little episode from last night, it might be best not to see each other until after the full moon."

"I –I don't care about last night's episode thing, Derek. I care about you and caring about you means to keep you within arm's reach where I know the police won't carry you away. School should be shut until after the full moon anyway. I could hide you in here and smuggle in food for you to eat. I have no reason to leave –"

"I want to Em, I really do, but I can't. You understand that, right?" Emily sighed, nodding.

"When do you leave?" She muttered, her stomach twisting in anticipation.

"Now. I –I just needed to give you a proper goodbye before." Emily chewed on her bottom lip.

"You are gonna return, aren't you?" Derek nodded, kissing her forehead.

"Couldn't stay away even if you begged me to." Emily smiled, wrapping her arms around him once more.

"Good."

**Another short chapter, I know and late posted too! I just couldn't write it for some reason. The wording would seem off but now it's satisfactory so it'll have to do. Anyway, what happened with Emily and Peter? What past do they have and what, exactly, is she capable of? Leave your opinions for me to read and maybe have a guess. I am loving all the reviews, they keep me so motivated it's unreal. Another big plot twist is around the corner which I cannot wait to write, so stay tuned for more…**


	16. Blackout -16-

**The Downpour**

**Blackout. [Chapter Sixteen]**

**Takes place in Season One, Episode Eight (Lunatic) of MTV's Teen Wolf.**

"Hey, come get drunk with me and Scott." Emily's eyes narrowed. It wasn't even a question that Stiles had proposed, it was a statement. An _order_. Emily's already shitty mood now had an extra sprinkle of anger, who was he to think he had any authority over her? _Men_. What an infuriating species.

"Good idea. Let me just grab my coat, put on my shoes and go get drunk with the boys that framed my _dead_ crush. Let me get right on that." She hissed her mind flashing back to the first and last text that Derek had sent het since the last time the spoke.

_I'm in hiding, don't try to find me. Everyone thinks I'm rotting somewhere; I want you to think that too. I might not even be able to return under the circumstances. I want you to pretend that everything that happened after the school didn't happen, it didn't mean anything anyway. I want you to return to Peter and tell him that you were lying. If he ever returns to his normal state of mind and remembers what you said and blabs I'll be in a lot of trouble. If it makes you feel any better, you can just forget I even exist. This mate thing doesn't wait around, it will eventually go dormant. –Derek_

Her chest clenched just thinking about it and those sad butterflies erupted in her stomach once again. Stiles chuckled awkwardly, gnawing on his lower lip as he looked at her with wide eyes. "Yeah, about that…"

"In fact, you know what?" Emily said suddenly, refusing to get upset over Derek –_again_. "I will go get drunk with you and Scott. It's the least I deserve, getting pissed with the person who was stupid enough to call the Alpha to the school and the idiot –that's you by the way –who went along with it." Stiles frowned, looking at her slightly confused.

"Does that mean you're coming with or not?"

"I'm coming with." She clarified, shoving on a random pair of boots and grabbing Derek's leather jacket he had left on her bed a few days prior. The night he was attacked. Emily swiped her eyes a few times, trying to come off as casual and not that both her heart and mind were just _begging_ her to crumble to the floor in floods of tears, sobbing hysterically. Luckily, Stiles bit the bait as he grinned, grabbing her wrist gently as he pulled her towards his Jeep. Emily barely had enough time to slam the door shut, rather grateful that her dad was actually in and not out working. Heh, if there happened to be someone that wanted to brake in he could just stun them with his excessive knowledge of history and dental hygiene. That should be enough.

"Atta girl." Stiles cooed, throwing the passengers door open, lowering the seat before smiling at her sheepishly. "You're gonna have to get in the back." Emily rolled her eyes, tugging her wrist free from Stiles' grip and clambering into the back seat. She smiled slightly noticing there was no seatbelts. She wondered what Derek would think as he always pressed her about being safe. What he would've thought. Past tense. Derek Hale has left the building and has misplaced his key and nobodies answering their buzzers. Emily took full advantage of having a bench to herself and sprawled across it with her hands behind her head. Stiles glanced back at her, smiling slightly to himself. "Comfy?" He teased. A small smile graced itself onto Emily's lips as she closed her eyes.

"Hmm, very." She muttered. Stiles smiled himself before speeding down the road, in the direction of the McCall household.

/ / /

"I am _so_ regretting coming here." Emily muttered in disgust as she, Scott and Stiles trudged through sloppy mud. "Do you realise how long it'll take to clean these? So long." Both boys, as she predicted, ignored her whining.

"Where are we going?" Scott asked, quickly reaching out to steady Emily as her feet slid from underneath her. Her face glowed bright red and she was, for the first time that night, glad that it was dark.

"You'll see." Stiles muttered vaguely.

"'Cause we really shouldn't be out here. My mom is in constant state of freak-out from what happened at the school."

"Well, your mom isn't the Sheriff, okay? There's no comparison, trust me." Emily smirked to herself. The worst her dad could do was check her teeth any maybe pull one or two out. Actually, that would be pretty bad. Her father was a man who should be feared.

"Can you just at least tell me what we're doing out here?"

"Yes. When your best friend gets dumped –"

"I didn't get dumped." Scott interrupted quickly. Oh, little Scotty and his denial. "We're taking a break." Emily could practically hear Stiles rolling his eyes.

"All right, well, when your best friend gets told by his girlfriend that they're taking a break –" Stiles turned around, exposing a full bottle of Jack Daniels as he held it up near his face. "You get you get your best friend drunk." Emily coughed into her hand a few times, giving Stiles a pointed look. "Oh, and the girlfriend of the man you watched get stabbed through the chest by a psychotic Alpha that your said best friend framed for a few murders." Scott glowered moodily at Stiles.

"In my defence, I thought he was dead." Scott grumbled before turning to Emily with wide, hopeful eyes. "You haven't heard from him, have you?" Emily frowned, shaking her head.

"No, I haven't." She murmured, her heart twisting inside of her chest. Emily roughly grabbed the bottle from Stiles. "Anyway. Let's get off the topic that makes me not only want to cry all my bodily fluids out, but it _also_ makes me want to hit you both over the head _multiple_ _times_." She screwed the cap off, taking a swig. "Let's get this party started."

/ / /

"I've never gotten drunk before, but I can guarantee you that this is not what it's like. I feel exactly like I did when I first came here. I bet it's something to do with the supernatural invested in me." Emily muttered angrily, rolling a stone about in her hands. "How are you feeling Scott? I'd ask Stiles but honestly, I can smell the wasted off of him."

"I feel hollow. Like I have been feeling since Allison said that we're taking a break." Scott muttered. Emily knew that feeling.

"Dude, you know, she's just one –one girl. You know, there are so many –there are so many other girls in the sea." Emily smirked, nudging Stiles' shoulder softly with her foot. He pointed up at her from the floor, his arm swaying. "Hey!"

"Fish in the sea." Scott corrected.

"Fish? Why you talking about fish? I'm talking about girls, I love girls. I love 'em. I love especially ones with strawberry blonde hair, green eyes, 5'3" –"

"Like Lydia Martin?" Emily snorted, looking down at Stiles with a mixture of amusement and slight concern. How the hell did he know her height? That's a little creepy.

"Yeah, exactly. Hey, how did you know I was talking about –about –What was I talking about?" Stiles looked far too happy, Emily decided as a small chuckle escaped her lips. He looked up at Scott. "Hey, you're not happy. Take a drink." He grabbed the half empty bottle of Jack, thrusting it towards Scott.

"I don't want any more." Scott declined. Stiles set the bottle beside Emily's feet, rolling back over onto his back.

"You're not drunk?"

"I'm not anything."

"Hey, maybe it's like –maybe it's like not needing your inhaler anymore, you know. Maybe you can't get drunk as a wolf. Emily, you're –you're not drunk either. Maybe –maybe it's a supernatural thingy." Emily rolled her eyes, staring over at the fire in the overly large can, her eyes gleaming over as she watched the flames dance.

"You mean like I said barely three minutes ago?" She muttered.

"Am I drunk?" Emily broke her gaze from the fire, looking down at Stiles with a smirk.

"No, you're completely –"

"You're wasted." Emily pouted over at Scott as he cut her off.

"Yeah!" Stiles cheered, holding his arm up in the air for some reason that Emily didn't really want to know. "Come on, dude, I know it feels bad. I know it hurts. I know. Well, I don't know. But I know this. I know as much as being broke up hurts, being alone is way worse, right Emz?" Emily's jaw dropped, looking mildly offended.

"Are you calling me alone?" She accused. Stiles didn't reply, he just smiled up at her.

"That didn't make any sense. I need a drink." Stiles decided with a slightly manic laugh. He reached over for the bottle, only to have it swiped from his grasp by a man wearing his hat _backwards_. By sheer instinct, Emily shifted closer to Scott.

"Well, look at the two little bitches getting their drink on with their little whore." Emily glared up at him. What was with everyone trying to insult her?

"Give it back." Scott grumbled, looking slightly murderous up at the backwards hat guy.

"What's that little man?"

"I think he wants a drink." The other guy chipped in. Slowly, Emily rose to her feet, glaring at the two boys.

"I want the bottle." Emily looked down at Scott, a sight smirk gracing her features.

"Scott, maybe we should just go." Stiles muttered.

"You brought me here to get me drunk, Stiles. I'm not drunk yet." The two men snorted, and the guy with the infuriating backwards hat brought the bottle to his lips. Scott slowly stood up next to Emily, both of them stepping forward. "Give me the bottle." The man shook his head. Emily could sense his eyes changing colour from beside her, making her smirk widen. "Give me the bottle of Jack." Scott's voice was creepily lower and more demonic and Emily felt the strangest sense of pride. Not from Scott, but from _herself_.

"Scott?" Stiles sounded slightly panicked and worried. The man slowly handed the bottle to Scott. Scott ripped it out of his hands roughly, drawing his arm back and throwing it away where it smacked against a tree with a loud smash. The two men shared a worried glance, slowly backing up. Emily turned to Stiles.

"Get him out of here." She ordered. Stiles looked at her, his confusion growing and tiny alarm bells going off at the back of his mind that his drunk state didn't take much notice too.

"What –Where are you going?" Emily smirked once again.

"Don't worry. Peter will make sure I'm home safe. Your duty is to ensure _he_," Emily jabbed her thumb towards Scott "does too. I'll see you when school starts up again." Without another glance, Emily jogged off to catch up to the two men ignoring Stiles' shouted slurs of protest. "Hey, wait up!" She called as she approached them. The two men turned around to look at her with alarming gazes. "I wanted to apologize for my friends' behaviour. But in all honesty, you shouldn't be taking something that isn't yours. Like that bottle of Jack, or the innocent lives that you took when you started the Hale house fire." Both men raise their eyebrows, looking at Emily with honest confusion. "With that scandal you took the lives of eleven innocent people and permanently scarred three. One has burns down one side of his body and has been in a comatose state for six years. The other two have mental scarring. The eldest of the two passed away a few weeks ago but the other is still living, well just barely." Emily smiled up at them, running the back of her hand over one of their faces. "I know that Kate put you up to it. But, what comes around goes around, I suppose. It's such a wonderful thing, Karma, isn't it? Personally I haven't witnessed it, but I've heard it does wonders. But there's a first for everything, right?"

"What the hell are you –" Emily grinned as the man with the frustrating backwards hat was tugged away into the night. She tauntingly pouted at the remaining man.

"Ugh, don't you just _hate_ it when people don't finish their sentences? It really irks me." The man slowly started to back away, raising his hands in surrender.

"I –I'll give you anything!" He stammered, stumbling backwards.

"Your friend had to steal a bottle of alcohol from my friends and I, I really doubt that you have much to give me." Emily said with a humourless laugh. "Nice try though."

"Please –Argh!" Emily sighed, walking behind Peter and the man he was dragging at a slow pace. "Please! Lady! Help me!"

"Oh, so now it's formalities? About ten minutes ago your friend called me a whore. Hurry the process, Peter, his pathetic cries for help are giving me a headache." The large, Alpha wolf smirked down at her, dangling the man inches from the forest floor by his ankles.

"No, no! Please, help me! Please, you gotta help me!" He wailed.

"I said hurry the process, Hale." Emily seethed. She stood by the can of fire, watching with a grin of satisfaction of Peter dropped the man into the blazing fire, silencing his screams. "And they shall forever rest in peace." She muttered sarcastically.

"Jennifer should be around with her car." Peter informed with a gruff voice as he changed back into his human form. Emily wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Then why didn't you wait until the car was in sight before transforming back? You may think you have the body of Channing Tatum and Zac Efron combined, but I can assure you that you do not. You're not as young as you were back in the days when you possibly did." Emily muttered, walking ahead. "Even back then I think it was a _very_ slim chance that you did."

"And you're not a young as you claim to be, Miss Evans. Yet you seem to take this entire "I'm a nineteen year old girl" role pretty seriously." Peter muttered darkly, reaching forward to pull his fingers through her hair. Emily smirked, holding her head high with pride.

"What can I say?" She purred. "I look brilliant for my age." Peter glanced at her with an amused smile.

"Hmm, I quite agree. You have a _divine_ figure. Trust me, I would know." Emily scoffed, picking up her pace to avoid conversation that she had no interest in.

"The past stays in the past, remember that."

/ / /

"I have _the_ _worst_ headache known to man. I –I think I'm dying." Kayla scoffed, nudging Emily roughly with her foot. "Hey, have you seen Scott or Stiles around today? I need to talk to them."

"Oh, Emily, you naughty girl! They're _so_ much younger than you." Kayla said, smirking and waggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"I am _not_ doing anything with a fifteen year old and a sixteen year old, Kay! Even the thought of that makes me want to puke every single one of my organs out onto a plate and then serve them to a dog." Emily shuddered, rubbing her temples.

"Talking of dogs," Kayla muttered slyly "your boyfriend, Derek, is officially a fugitive. I never thought I'd admit this, but that's kind of _hot_. Dating a man on the run from authorities. The only down side is that he tried to kill five students in this school and then successfully killed three people. But now that he'll never turn up again I can safely admit that he is absolutely gorgeous. And I don't give that word to just _anybody_." Miranda looked up from her grapes with a shocked look.

"Derek, as in Derek _Hale_? Why did I not know that you were dating him? Hell, why didn't I know that you were _dating_? You're a pretty girl, Emmy, but you can do much better than a killer." Miranda smiled. Emily felt a sudden rush of anger, who were they, the queens of failed relationships and one night stands, to give _relationship advise_?

"Maybe I don't want to do better. Neither of you knew Derek, and I know for a fact that he did not kill or attempt to kill anyone." Miranda and Kayla glanced at Emily and then at each other before bursting into a fit of giggles. High pitched and incredibly annoying giggles.

"You –You _totally_ slept with him!" Kayla gasped after a few long seconds of non-stop giggling, clutching her chest in attempt to get her breathing back to normal. Emily glared furiously at the both of them, collecting her stuff and standing up.

"Yes, I did, for a matter of fact and I'd do it again." Miranda and Kayla's jaws both dropped in shock.

"Nuh-uh." Miranda breathed.

"Why the hell would I lie about that? See you in English." Emily walked away from the table, scanning the crowd for Stiles' buzz cut or Scott's mop of sad, brown hair. Quickly, she found Stiles. It wasn't that hard _not_ to as he was waving frantically attracting far too much attention. Emily shook her head smiling got herself as she walked over to him. "Are you in desperate need of attention?" She cooed, pinching his cheeks. Stiles swatted her hands away.

"Scott told me what happened Saturday night." Stiles said lowly, looking and sounding the most serious that Emily had ever saw or heard him, and to be frank, it scared her a little.

"Yeah, and? I was kind of there, you know. Although I don't remember Scott dropping me off…" Stiles looked up at Emily highly confused.

"Um, Emz, neither Scott or I dropped you off. You said some guy called Peter would get you home before running off with those guys that Scott almost attacked." Emily's eyes widened as she sat down across from Stiles heavily.

"What do you mean Scott almost attacked some guys?"

"Wait, Emily, what's the last thing you remember?" Stiles asked wearily.

"I remember you calling me alone, but from there it's so hazy that I don't remember shit. The next thing I know, I'm waking up in bed. That's it. I just assumed I suddenly got drunk. My drunk state got delayed." She explained, her heart beating frantically in her chest as Stiles looked at her blankly.

"You're coming to chain Scott up with me after school, right?" Stiles asked suddenly. Emily shrugged before nodding slowly, glancing over at Miranda and Kayla who were both staring at her with wide eyes.

"Sure, why not? I have nothing better to do with my Monday night. Why not spend it with a werewolf that might rip all my limbs off and play with them like chew toys." Emily muttered, tearing her gaze from her female friends a few tables over. Stiles blinked a few times, his blank, vacant expression washing over his face once again.

"Mixed signals, Emz. You're giving me mixed signals. Are you coming or not?"

"Yeah, totally." She murmured. "You know, this entire backing out thing is _really_ jumping on my tits. It' just so _frustrating_. Like, this happened the day Scott ditched with Allison. I couldn't remember my entre day up until lunch, just a few pieces like maybe a question in Algebra."

"You know, its times like this when I wish that Derek wasn't on the run. I bet he knows something." That was it. Why didn't she tell Derek? He sure as hell knows a lot about what Emily is than her, why didn't it occur to her when it first happened to tell him?

"I'll text you later to see if I can manage or not, okay?" Emily stood up, pulling her phone out of her pocket.

"What, Emz, where are you going?" Stiles asked urgently.

"I'm going to ask Derek what the hell is up with me."

"I thought the last time you heard from him was before the whole school drama?" Stiles hissed, grabbing her wrists and tugging her forwards. Emily snatched her wrists back, glowering down at Stiles.

"I lied."

**I cannot wait to reveal the truth about Emily. I am actually **_**so**_** excited it's unreal. I would like your opinions on what you think is up with her and Peter, because I can't wait to reveal that either. Thank you all **_**soooo**_** much for the reviews, it means so much to me and keeps me immensely motivated. I might not be able to update this weekend because I'm having a friend stay over, but I'll try my best to update on Sunday night.**


	17. Full Moon -17-

**The Downpour.**

**Full Moon. [Chapter Seventeen]**

**Takes place in Season One, Episode Eight (Lunatic) of MTV's Teen Wolf.**

"Derek, I need you to pick up straight away." Emily muttered into her phone angrily. This had to be the one hundredth message she had left. Did he not get the hint that it was important? Emily pressed the hang up button, waiting a few more seconds before calling him back again. "Derek fucking Hale! Answer your damn phone!" She screeched, looking around consciously just in case anyone was around to hear her scream the full name of a fugitive over the phone. That wouldn't look good.

"Shut up, Emily. Is there a need to call me _exactly one hundred and twelve times in a row_?" Emily's eyes widened, he actually _answered_! "Do you not understand the idea of me needing to go under the radar and lay low? Stupid question, _obviously not_."

"Oh, shut up. How long do you think you can get here by?"

"An hour tops, I didn't exactly leave." He muttered. Emily could hear him revving up his engine from the other end and she could physically feel her heart swell and flutter. "What's so urgent that you need me there as quick as possible?"

"Wait, what do you mean you _'didn't exactly leave'_? Are you still in Beacon Hills?"

"By day, no. At night? Yes." Emily rolled her eyes, leave it to Derek to go roaming about Beacon Hills where every single member of the Sheriff's department is on the hunt for him.

"Wait, did you see me on Saturday night?" She asked urgently, her words slurring into one.

"Briefly, but the sight of you and Stiles drinking your body weight in a bottle of Jack and Scott drowning in his own self-pity wasn't the nicest so I left. Why do you need to know?"

"I blacked out."

"Well, no shock there. The speed you and Stiles were chugging at was ridiculous. You got drunk, was that really worth all those voice mails that you managed to give me in the space of an hour and a half?" Emily sighed heavily, running a hand through her hair.

"It wasn't like that, by the time Stiles was completely pissed, I still felt exactly the same as I did when we arrived, like Scott." Emily explained, her mouth going dry as she thought of all the things she could've got up to when she had her little black out.

"So you can't get drunk. How do we explain the blackout then?"

"That's kinda what I was hoping you'd be able to tell me." Emily muttered.

"Maybe you were drunk and you just didn't notice." Derek suggested. Emily could picture him shrugging his shoulders helplessly and shaking his head slightly, which brought a small smile to her face.

"I'd be totally down for your idea if this hadn't happened before when I was completely sober. The day after we, you know, when I was at school I could and still can only remember a few bits and pieces of my day up until lunch."

"What, why the hell didn't you tell me about this when it happened?" Derek snapped and Emily flinched at the coldness of his tone.

"I –I don't know. It just never came up –"

"Oh, course it never came up! I wasn't exactly going to say 'oh, hey Emily, had any unexplainable blackouts lately? Oh, you did! Well let me get right onto researching about that'! Dammit Emily! Sometimes you can be so freaking stupid!" Emily frowned as he shouted down the phone. It scared her quite a bit, she had never heard him shout before.

"Shouting at me isn't going to solve this. If you're not gonna help, I'll go to Stiles and Scott. Possibly even the Argents! They're a lot nicer than you right now." Emily seethed. Derek growled lowly at the mention of the Argents.

"Oh, that's a good idea. Go to the Argents and get a nice red and white target on your back. Oh, you guys can all go run through the woods together, you in front and them all behind you with cross bows, guns, bows and arrows shooting at you!"

"Sarcasm isn't going to solve this." Emily groaned, kicking the ground in frustration.

"Just –Just go home and wait. Your dad's working, right?" Emily could tell that it was taking Derek everything he had to control himself. Good, she thought miserably.

"Yeah." She mumbled with a small pout as her toes throbbed. She made a mental note to herself not to kick the ground again.

"Well, keep your bedroom window open. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"How soon is soon?"

"Soon enough."

Oh, Emily hoped all werewolves were this helpful.

/ / /

Emily sat cross legged on her bed, the window was wide open making the hairs on her arms stand on end. She didn't care though. Overdue books from the library about supernatural creatures, werewolves and ordinary wolves were scattered around her, none of them opened. It must have been twenty minutes she sat there, silent and unmoving, before she heard any movement. And when she did, she bolted over the window to come face to face with the most wanted fugitive in California. "Someone's eager." Derek muttered with a slight smirk. Emily smiled, stepping aside to allow Derek to have more room to get in. When he swiftly jumped into her room, Emily slammed the window shut, shuddering at the blast of cold air that blew her way.

"Oh, please." Emily grinned. "More like I'm freezing my limbs off. Some ego you've got yourself. Does that come with being the most wanted criminal in Cali or is this just something you've always had?" She teased, brushing past him and sitting on the edge of her bed.

"That was funny." Derek muttered dryly, arching an eyebrow at the books on the bed. "Are you thinking on starting a book club with your intolerable friends?" Emily decided to ignore the snide comment about Miranda and Kayla, even though she slightly agreed with him at that moment in time.

"Nope, just research. I issued every single book I could find on werewolves, supernatural creatures and ordinary wolves from the public library. There's twenty seven in total. Beacon Hills isn't that big on the supernatural and wolves. Oh, the irony. Miss Penny said I can take them as long as I wish, but the other staff members disagree. I've had the total of seven angrily written letters telling me I'm past my due date. One even made a reference to mother hood, saying that mothers like to give birth on their due date so me handing in my books shouldn't be so different…"

"That makes literally zero sense." Derek muttered, picking up _Beware of the Were(wolves)_ and looking at it sceptically.

"You're telling me. I haven't gotten round to reading any of these yet. I've been caught up in mine and Stiles' mini project we have going on." Emily smiled, clearing some space beside her and patting the bed, motioning Derek to sit down.

"You and Stilinski are working on a project? I thought you were a senior…" Derek murmured, sitting down and flipping through the book.

"I am. It's not a school project, it's me trying to find out who the Alpha is and Stiles reporting to me when the Alpha attacks someone else. Stiles hasn't really done anything yet, it's just been me but I'm taking that as a good sign. Maybe the Alpha has stopped killing. You said he was out for revenge, maybe he's got it." Derek looked at Emily with his brows raised.

"Did it not occur to you to, oh I don't know, tell me about this?"

"Can I just clarify that I was not talking to you at that point. We came up with it when Stiles' dad was in hospital. Next day, you were at my window dying, the day after you had to flee Beacon Hills. I didn't have time to tell you." Emily murmured, fiddling with the hem of her sweater. "Anyway, I didn't call you so we can discuss this; I want to find out why I keep having creepy blackouts." Derek coughed awkwardly, nodding.

"Yeah, so, what are the blackouts like?" Emily slowly turned to him, her eyes wide and questioning.

"They –They're like blackouts, Derek. How else am I meant to explain it?"

"I mean is it like you're sleeping but not dreaming or …?" Emily shrugged.

"It's like transporting, y'know?"

"No. That made about as much sense as the letter from the librarian about mother hood being compared to overdue library books." Emily sighed impatiently, running both hands down her face.

"Like I was in Algebra, I had no recollection of getting there from Homeroom and then suddenly I was by my locker putting my stuff away before lunch. Like in the blink of an eye. I have no idea what I was doing between the times. Teachers haven't said anything, so I don't think I did anything abnormal." Derek snorted, nudging her shoulder with his own.

"Hey, maybe you threatened them. Tell anyone about me not answering questions and you can kiss goodbye to me tutoring less smart students."

"Has anyone ever told you that you're incredibly annoying?" Derek stopped laughing, looking at Emily with a scowl.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a _really_ big nerd?"

"I'm academically aware!"

"Which is code word for nerd. Face it, Em, you're a massive closet nerd. And not the good kind." Emily pouted. What was with everyone calling her a nerd? She was academic, that's not nerdy… as such.

"Why does everyone call me a nerd?"

"Oh, you mean speaking the truth –"

"Research, Derek! Stop side tracking!" Derek mockingly raised his hands in surrender. He flipped quickly through _Beware of the Were(wolves) _sighing loudly. He snapped it shut loudly, placing it back down on the bed.

"This is a novel, Emily. You picked up a novel. This is basically a reversed Twilight… but with no creepy vampires." Derek tossed the book carelessly behind him, narrowly missing her mirror.

"Derek!" Emily scolded, picking up a book of her own and thwacking it over his head. "Wait, how do you know the plotline of Twilight?" A small, coy smirk lit up Emily's features.

"You go on about it so often go on about it and I was beginning to feel left out."

"You read it." Emily accused.

"Did not."

"You _so_ did. Stiles is still afraid of you, I wonder if he'll still be after I tell him th –" Derek leaned over, clamping his hand over her mouth.

"I looked it up on Wikipedia." Derek smirked down at her as she licked and slurped away at his palm. "I've had your tongue almost over my entire body. So I'm going to give you two options. Option number one; we can make-out for a long while and then do boring old research. Option number two; we can do boring old research all night and did I mention that it is incredibly boring?" Emily glowered up at him, forcefully ripping his grip from her mouth.

"Option One." She smiled, leaning in close, taking Derek by surprise. His eyes widened slightly, but the shock didn't affect his brain that much as he grabbed onto her waist, tugging her closer. Emily could practically feel the excitement radiating off him and she thought it was kind of cute. He was getting excited like a fifteen year old virgin boy who just got told by a totally older, pretty girl that he could kiss her cheek or something; utterly adorable. But she couldn't let him actually _have fun_. Just as their lips brushed against each other, Emily smirked. "You know what? Option two sounds much more fun." She whispered, laughing to herself when Derek frowned deeply.

"This –This is why I don't trust people." He muttered sourly. Emily awed loudly, patting his cheek. "I hate you so much."

"Nah, you don't hate me. You _can't_ hate me, remember?" She purred, smiling up at him devilishly. Derek grunted, picking a book up from the bed.

"Whatever, let's just get this research over and done with."

/ / /

Emily wasn't sure how it led to this.

She didn't remember who even started it. Was it her? Him? A mutual, unspoken decision? She had no idea but that wasn't exactly running through her mind at that particular given moment. Maybe she'd think about it before she went to bed later that night as she recalled every single detail that made her feel like every bit of her body was on fire with pure pleasure.

It started with the frequent glances and small smiles every few seconds.

Then Emily's thoughts were bombarded with _him_ and his stupid, damn hands (Emily really did love them).

Then neither of them could focus so Emily began to hum obnoxiously and Derek tapped his fingers.

And then all of a sudden they just jumped at each other, bodies clashing and their lips moving ferociously against each other's.

What she did know was that books have to be one of the most uncomfortable things she had ever made out with someone on. For a split second she was envying Derek as he hovered over her, but then she remembered that he like revenge ten times more than the next person and she teased him so he'll tease back. Like the Circle of Life, but just teasing.

Maybe instead of teasing her he'd just drop all his body weight on her and not move for ten minutes, possibly hours. The thought made her shudder.

Well, it was either the thought of having Derek Hale lounging across her or his _incredibly _cold hands that he just slipped under her shirt. Maybe it was both.

His icy hands skimmed up her sides, from her waist to the side of her bra when they just _stopped_. In fact, his entire body did. His lips stopped moving and his eyes remained shut. The only was Emily could tell if he was alive was his heavy breathing. After a few seconds of utter stillness she began to wonder if he fell asleep. Their faces remained incredibly close, so close that she could feel her lashes lightly graze his skin and their noses were pressed against each other's faces.

"If we carry on," Derek breathed, "I don't think I'd be able to stop myself. And if you want to carry on and then change your mind half way through, you're gonna have to hit me over the head with numerous pots and pans. Knock me out. Even kill me." Emily breathed out a laugh, lacing her fingers through his hair.

"You can be so dramatic sometimes." She muttered.

"'Am not."

"Hah, okay, whatever you say." Emily muttered, smiling. "I would be willing to carry on, _if_ you have a condom." Derek cursed quietly under his breath, screwing up his face. "You don't have one, do you?"

"I apologize for not carrying one while I was hiding in amongst trees. I wasn't exactly planning on having sex with a squirrel or a deer." Emily scoffed, tugging on the ends of his hair. "But does it _actually_ matter?"

Emily scoffed loudly. "Yes, it does, because I am only nineteen and too young to either support children who might be freaking _werewolves_ or have be riddled with an STD." Derek frowned, leaning back to look at her properly.

"I'll pull out and I can assure you that I do _not_ have a sexually transmitted disease. In fact, I _promise_." Emily looked up at him with disbelief.

"And did a doctor tell you that or…?" Just the look on his face answered that. "Top drawer, under all the socks."

"Excuse me?"

"Kayla." Emily answered simply.

"That explains a lot." Derek quickly stood up, walking toward her chest of drawers. "Oh, and your top drawer actually contains your bras. I thought you'd know that." Emily blinked twice, trying to process why he would even know that. "You're gone all day at school, what else am I supposed to do?"

"Not looking through my things would be a fantastic start." Emily muttered, shoving all the books off of her bed carelessly.

"I need to keep myself entertained. You're gone all day. The Alpha just makes me want to shave off all my hair. Stiles, yet incredibly annoying is actually quite fun to harass and scaring him makes my day a little brighter, but _he's_ at school too. I can't train Scott, because the last time I did he got _mad_ because I smashed his phone. The list is endless." Emily rolled her eyes, looking up at Derek with mock pain.

"What on _earth_ was Scott thinking when he got mad at you for breaking something that keeps him connected with the world? What is going on in that child's mind is beyond me." Derek smiled curtly over at her, rummaging through a box. "Derek, they're all the same, just pick one."

"Actually, the packaging is different on all of th –Jesus." He muttered, looking at them oddly. "Uh, why did Kyala give these to you?"

"Something about the guys she goes out with think they're kinda weird." Emily shrugged.

"I kinda agree with those guys. But it doesn't matter. So, what do you want? There's bubblegum, banana, apple, grape oh, there's even cotton candy. Since I am so generous, I'll let you pick." Derek smirked. Emily furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Flavours, Em." Emily spluttered, looking rather horrified.

"What the _hell_! What are you meant to do, _eat them_? Jesus, Mary and Joseph." Emily exclaimed.

"Just pick one." Derek chuckled, taking one of each out.

"I –I don't know! I don't really want to think of the flavour that's going to be _inside me_. Won't I get a disease from that? God."

"I'll pick then. Apple. I like apples." Derek murmured, tossing the rest of the foil packets carelessly back into the box.

"No, I don't like apple skin." Emily complained.

"Em, it's not a real apple. It's apple _flavoured._" Emily pouted, folding her arms across her chest.

"Fine. But not because I'm giving in, it's because, as much as I'd hate to admit it, I am incredibly turned on right now." A large smirk spread across Derek's face as he advanced towards her.

"Good." He mumbled, pressing his lips to hers. Without a second thought, Emily grabbed onto his shirt, pulling him down on top of her. She pulled back slightly, lightly dragging her fingers down his chest and to the hem of his shirt. She clenched her fingers around the end of his top, slowly lifting it up. Derek sat up on his knees, urging Emily with his eyes to do the same. Quickly, she obliged, scrambling to her knees and locking her fingers around the bottom of his shirt once again, quickly lifting it over his head, exposing his toned upper body that she appreciated greatly. Derek quickly followed her lead, removing her shirt as fast as he could in his given situation. "How long until your dad gets home? I don't want any distractions." Derek muttered before hunching over and pressing his lips to her collar bone. Her entire body tensed as he did so and her head was so scrambled that she couldn't even remember what her dad even worked as. All she could muster was a sharp intake of air and a small shrug of her shoulders as her body slowly began to relax.

"I –I have no –Jesus Christ –idea." She panted as he slowly dragged his tongue gently circled her skin. She was doing absolutely nothing for the little bit of self-control he had left with the small breathy moans that drove him absolutely crazy as he sucked gently on her flesh. "D –Do something else. I –It's getting b –boring." She breathed. Derek smirked against her skin, slowly lifting his head and pressing his to hers.

"You're a hard girl to satisfy, Evans." Derek noted.

"A hard girl to satisfy who is also not a _nun_. Do something worth remembering." Derek smiled slightly in amusement.

"So impatient." Derek muttered, cupping his hands over her bra. Derek smirked as she let out a quiet moan. "Happy?"

"Not if you just keep your hand there." She muttered, smirking up at him. "For God's sake, Hale, you're not a doll. I won't throw you out on the street if you take of my bra or something, jeez." Derek mirrored her smirk, reaching round her back and to her bra strap. As he did this, Emily finally decided to put her mouth to use and began to trail kissed all over his neck.

But of course, luck never really is on Derek's side and as he began to unhook her bra, Emily's phone rang loudly causing them both to jump in surprise. "Jesus." She hissed.

"Ignore it." Derek grumbled.

"Can't." Emily replied bashfully. "People will think I'm dead in a ditch somewhere." Derek groaned loudly, reaching over to pick her phone off the night stand.

"Stiles." Derek spat bitterly. "Fucking Stiles." Panic quickly built up in Emily's chest as she grabbed the phone out of Derek's grasp.

"Stiles, Stiles. What's up? What happened? Did Scott die? Did _you_ die?" She asked urgently, shimmying out of Derek's grasp.

"Yeah, Emz, I died. I'm calling you from my grave." Emily frowned at her friends sarcasm. "It's Scott, he –"

"Scott's dead?" Emily cried out, her eyes widening.

"What –no! I handcuffed him to the radiator and he got out." Stiles explained.

"Just one set of handcuffs?" Emily questioned slowly, seriously beginning to wonder about Stiles' sanity.

"Yeah, spare pair of my dad's." Emily sighed in frustration.

"Stiles, Scott literally managed to tear his way out of three layers of duct tape with pure _strength_. Why the hell did you think that one pair of metal hand cuffs would keep him from going all big bad wolf on this entire town?" Emily was answered with nothing but silence.

"I wasn't thinking clearly, I'll admit to that, but that's beside the point. Do you think you could call your hairy boyfriend and get him to track down our equally as hairy friend, you know, before he kills someone. Someone like Allison. Allison who he has been obsessing over."

"Wait, what makes you tihkn he's going after Allison?"

"Well, I'm his usual victim of prey and I'm still in one piece. You know, he is _so_ ungrateful. I even brought him a bowl. A bowl with his name on it and filled it with water. I wasn't being completely unreas –"

"Stiles!" Emily interrupted sharply. "I'll get Derek –who is _not_ my boyfriend –right on it. Just don't leave the house. I don't want you dead, not yet anyway." Emily looked up at Derek, who, while she was talking to Stiles, had gotten dressed, and nodded towards her window and mouthed 'Scott'. He didn't need telling twice before jumping out.

**Sorry for the wait! How about that Demily/Emrek (Derek/Emily ship names that my friend graciously came up with for me, personally I like Demily, opinions?) making-out scene? Not to detailed and it didn't last very long but there will be a sex scene in the future, that I can assure you. And for the people wanting to know about the Peter/Emily involvement, you'll just have to wait a few more chapters for all to be revealed. **

**I will answer any and ALL questions that are thrown my way. All your lovely feedback is greatly appreciated and keeps me insanely motivated! Question; Pick one of the ship names above (Demily / Emreck) and the one with the mot votes will be their official ship name!**


	18. Little Favours -18-

**The Downpour.**

**Little Favours. [Chapter Eighteen]**

**Takes place in Season One, Episode Nine (Wolf's Bane) of MTV's Teen Wolf.**

"I thought I told you to stay t Scott's last night." Emily hissed, backing Stiles up against the lockers with her forearm pressed against his throat. Stiles gulped (as best as he could, Emily's arm was sorta choking him) gripping onto her arm tightly. Emily watching him struggle to push her arm off of himself with raised eyebrows.

"Ch –choking." Stiles croaked, his face turning slightly red. Mentally, Emily considered whether to tell him that she wasn't going to back down until he had told her why exactly he went and did exactly what she told him _not_ to do but then she remembered that Stiles Stilinski just happened to be the Sheriff's son and it wouldn't go down very well if she accidentally killed him. "Sorry, Sheriff, you see, your dead son, who I just killed by the way, ha a best friend who happened to be a werewolf and since it was the full moon he almost went on a rampageous slaughter fest and I specifically told your son to stay indoors, but _no_, he went looking for his werewolf friend. But on the plus side, my almost boyfriend, who also happens to be a werewolf and alleged murderer, managed to get Scott before it was too late. Hooray!" That would be a conversation that would most likely end with a numerous bullets in her head. With a small, frustrated sigh Emily lowered her arm.

"Go on then. _Explain._" She hissed. Stiles rubbed at his throat tenderly with a small pout.

"That hu –"

"Stiles." Emily interrupted sharply. Stiles raised his left hand (the one that wasn't caressing his throat) in mock surrender.

"Okay, okay, sheesh." A small, high pitched whine escaped from the back of Stiles' throat as Emily's glower got darker and much more intense. "He's my best friend! I couldn't just sit there and do –do _nothing_! It's one of the many thing under the _must not do_ list in the Best Friends manual. That and don't make-out with your best friends crush since third grade."

"I don't want to hear about your sexual frustration with Lydia and the fact that Scott got his lips within three millimetres from her face, Stiles." Emily sighed, her shoulders slumping. "Do you know where Scott is? I need to ask you both something."

"Ask me, then I'll ask Scott and then we'll both say no because you're being incredibly rude."

"Stiles, _please_. It's a life or death situation and Derek said I need you two for help." Stiles' face contorted and he shuddered violently.

"Geez, even the dude's name sends shivers down my spine." He muttered. Emily smirked, throwing her arm loosely around Stiles' neck.

"It's called puppy love. Now, take me to Scott."

/ / /

"Derek wants us to do _what_?" Both Stiles and Scott exclaimed in unison. Emily sighed, rubbing her temples slowly. This had to be the seventh time they asked her this question.

"For the billionth time. Derek needs one of you to drive his car because he needs to go Alpha hunting. If all goes wrong and the police turn up then the hunters will catch drift of his whereabouts and they need something to chase. His car. We'll be driving and he'll be playing hide and seek with the Alpha. Is that clear enough, this time? Have you two finally gotten this through your incredibly thick heads?" Stiles blinked slowly, his mouth agape while Scott stared at her with furrowed eyebrows, his lips pressed into a thin line. Finally, Stiles broke the silence.

"And why can't you do it?" He asked dumbly.

"I can't drive. The only thing I'll end up doing is crashing the car and then the hunters will automatically know that I am not Derek. We do not look alike. I do not have the same bodily features as him. One of you two need to drive the car."

"But there's only one steering wheel, did he say who was going to drive it?" Scott asked. Emily let a small smile grace her facial features. Finally, Derek's little favour was through there dense heads.

"I don't know who's going to drive it, but we need both of you because a certain boy in our little posse is the Sheriff's son and he can easily temporarily borrow a police radio to see where the police are if they come." A large grin broke out onto Stiles' face.

"I call that I'm driving!" He yelped, earning multiple stares. "Oops, sorry." He muttered unapologetically. "But seriously, have you _seen _his car? It's gorgeous."

/ / /

"You're not driving my car." Derek deadpanned, looking rather irritable. Stiles looked like a kicked puppy as he looked between Scott and Emily.

"But I _called it_! Emily, _tell him_!" Stiles wailed.

"I don't care if you licked it –don't get _any_ ideas, Stilinski –my car, I get to decide who drives." Stiles huffed moodily. "Scott, you're driving." Derek tossed Scott the keys before turning to Emily. "No one touches the stereo." He grumbled, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"I know. You're scared in case anyone finds the _High School Musical Complete Soundtrack _you own. I get it, I get it, and I'd be embarrassed too. A man in his twenties shouldn't own that. It's kinda creepy." Emily teased. Stiles gawked at her teasing, unable to comprehend why on _earth_ someone would even try to attempt to joke with one of the most serious, most moody people in all of human/werewolf kind.

"Ha, ha." Derek muttered dryly. "There goes another joke I can add to the _Emily jokes that she thinks are funny, but in reality they make me want to stab myself with a blunt knife repeatedly until I'm drawing gallons of blood. _Volume eight." If it was even possible, Stiles felt even more flabbergasted than he was before. _Derek Hale, moody, broody and completely serious, Derek Hale was __joking__back__. _He should call his dad and report for a missing person because the Derek that he knew didn't even know what a joke was. This Derek, the one before him, was an imposter. Emily roll her eyes, saying a quick "bye" but with a more, uh, colourful wording choice.

"Go on little delinquents, in the car." Emily muttered, swatting her hands in the boys direction. Tiles glanced at how far away Derek had got before turning to Emily with a pleading smile, causing her to raise her eyebrows in suspicion.

"You know how I'm now allowed to drive, yeah? _Well_, can I ride shotgun?" He asked timidly, beaming at her and fluttering his eyelids making him look a little possessed. It was truly a frightening sight.

"Ugh, okay. But please, never do that face again. Like, ever, ever. Never ever, _ever_ again." Stiles' face slumped. "Push back the seat, would'ya Scotty? I'm far too frail and sensitive to do that…" Scott looked at Emily oddly, pushing the passenger's seat forward. "It's my bones. I'm getting old."

"O-kay." Scott muttered slowly as Emily crawled in the back. "I don't understand people that don't get a four door car." Emily nodded in agreement.

"You and me both." Stiles looked between the two rather offended.

"Excuse me! _I _own two door car!" He exclaimed.

"Who said we get you anyway?" Emily joked, clamping her hand on his shoulder as he sat down, slamming the car door shut. "Drive, Scotty, drive like a mad man."

/ / /

"Emz, would you sto chewing at your nails so loudly? It' going right through my ears and it's a little annoying." Stiles complained. Emily stopped biting on her thumb nails momentarily to glare at the back of Stiles' head.

"Well, I'm sorry. Didn't you just hear that the police like, just showed up at the school and is now chasing Derek or are you even more stupid than I originally thought?" She seethed. Stiles turned around, about to raise his hands in mock surrender whn he saw headlights in the distance that were approaching the car at a very fast speed.

"Uh, Scott? I think we have a problem… we're growing a tail. A car tail." Emily's eyes widened."Drive a little faster." Scott, in a panic, sped up to about 85 miles per hour.

"Faster?" He questioned. Stiles looked back once more.

"Much faster." Emily was thrown back in her seat as Scott added another 10 or so miles. Her heart began to beat wildly in her chest and she wasn't sure if it was the adrenaline jut kicking in or just pure and utter fear.

"Scott, I don't think you're grasping the concept of the car chase here." Emily said, panic clear in her tone.

"If I go faster, I'll kill us."

"Well, I you don't go faster, they're gonna kill us!" This time, Emily was forcefully thrown forwards and she collided into the back of Stiles' seat.

"A little warning, next time, before you floor it! I could've broken my fucking nose!" Emily groaned, her voice muffled by the leather of the seats. Stiles looked back once more, this time looking a ittle confused.

"They're gone." Emily's eyes widened. What the hell did he mean gone?

"What the hell do you –"

"All units, suspect is on foot heading into the Iron Works." A shiver went down Emily's spine as she thought of Derek being cornered by hunters and the police at once getting shot at by bullets of all kinds and then to top it all off, the cherry on the freaking cake, getting mauled by little police dogs.

"Quick!" She screeched as Scott began to slow down. With a heavy sigh, he floored it again. She found herself muttering multiple 'oh my god's in every language she knew under her breath. Surely it must have been annoying but neither of the boys uttered a word. Finally, they were turning down the alleyway Emily was pretty familiar with. She couldn't hear any dogs or gun shots, so she took that as a good sign.

"Get in!" Stiles said loudly, clambering into the back seats to join Emily. Oh, how Derek was going to murder him for getting his feet all over his seats. As Derek began running towards the car, that was when she heard loud gun shots. Emily reached over, throwing the car door open to make it easier for them all to make a quick and hopefully easy escape. Derek flew in, slamming the door shut and within seconds, Scott had floored it again.

"What part of laying low don't you understand?" Scott demanded as Emily threw her head back in relief, breathing heavily.

"Damn it, I had him!" Derek exclaimed angrily, smacking his hand across the dashboard.

"Who, the Alpha?" Stiles asked, eagerly leaning forward. Emily rolled her eyes at his stupidity.

"Yes! He was right in front of me, and the friggin' police showed up." Emily could feel waves of anger and frustration coming from Derek, only having it pile on top of her frustration and anger.

"Whoa, hey, they're just doing their jobs –" Stiles stopped talking after Derek shot him a look. Stiles slowly slithered backwards, not taking his eyes off Derek in fear.

"Yeah, thanks to someone who decided to make me the most wanted fugitive in the entire state." Derek said, his eyes boring holes into the side of Scott's head.

"Can we seriously get past that? I made a dumbass mistake. I get it." Emily snickered quietly to herself from the back seat, just relived that Derek wasn't hurt and he was breaking with no injuries. Mission accomplished in her eyes.

"Alright!" Stiles exclaimed, throwing himself forward, between Scott and Derek. "How did you find him?" Emily looked at them. This was the question she had been dying to know and every time she asked the sly bastard would kiss her and she'd forget what she was talking about. Hah, he wouldn't kiss Stiles to get him to stop talking.

Well, maybe he would, Derek is a very shady and mysterious person.

But Derek remained silent. "Could you try to trust us for at least half a second." Emily leaned forward eagerly awaiting his answer.

"Yeah, all of us." Stiles interjected, not a quiver of fear detected in his tone. Emily felt a sudden flush of pride, and she wasn't sure if it was from her or Stiles himself. The boy just stood up to Derek freaking Hale, the man he was, safe to say, frightened of. Good on him. But of course, it didn't last long as a cold, hard stare from Derek was enough to send him shrugging away. "Or just them. I'll be back here." Emily rolled her eyes in Stiles' direction as she slumped back into his seat.

"Look the last time I talked to my sister, she was close to figuring something out. She found two things. The first was a guy name Harris." Derek explained. Stiles shot forwards.

"Our chemistry teacher?" Emily and Stiles asked, Stiles in a slightly more quieter tone than Emily. Well, 'slightly' as in if Emily shouted it a few octaves higher she may have deafened everyone in the car.

Scott winced at her loudness before asking; "Why him?"

"I don't know yet."

"What was the second?" Scott asked. Emily admired the calmness in his tone. She, as she figured out, basically absorbed all emotions around her and it was quite annoying and uncalled for. Derek reached into his back pocket.

"Some kind of symbol." He muttered, unfolding the paper, revealing a fairly neat drawing of what Emily thought could be worn as a charm on a bracelet or something like that. It was rather pretty. Scott took a double glance at it, muttering a quiet 'oh god'. "What? You know what this is?" Derek asked.

"I've seen it on a necklace." Scott said slowly. Emily furrowed her eyebrows at Stiles' gaping face.

"What, Stiles? You have this look on your face like you know something, and it's kinda pissing me off. Share with the class, come on." Emily prompted.

"Allison's necklace." Scott gritted out.

Oh.

Shit.

/ / /

"Hey, Em, you're not going to school today." Derek muttered as she opened her eyes groggily.

"What, why?" She muttered sleepily.

"I need your help with something." He answered vaguely, rubbing her bare shoulder.

"What? Derek!" Emily hissed, slapping his bare torso with the back of her hand. "I can't just take a day off school because you need my help with something!"

"Can, and I did." Derek said smugly.

"No. You can't." Emily said forcefully.

"Can. It's just about lunch time. You don't want to ruin your reputation by turning up late now, do you?" Emily lifted her eyebrows.

"What reputation, exactly?" Emily asked, fully accepting that Derek wasn't going to let her up and leave.

"Your reputation of being a complete and utter nerd." Emily huffed loudly, throwing her head onto Derek's shoulder.

"If I agree that I'll skip to help you will you let me sleep for a little longer? Your presence is annoying me." Emily murmured.

"Always the charmer." Derek agreed, shuffling down the bed a bit so he was now lying down. Quietly, Emily asked what he was doing. "I get tired too, you know. "

"Good to know you're half human, then." Se teased lightly, repositioning herself so she was in a comfier position. Emily tucked her head under Derek's chin, a position they often found themselves awakening after they both swore that they were at opposite sides of the bed before thy fell asleep. After the whole mate explanation they both silently agreed that they shouldn't bother fighting it.

That and Emily likes hugs. Derek closed his eyes in attempt to catch up on a few of the hours he had lost in his sleepless night. Emily, however, scanned her bedroom. Every little detail. Just as her eye lids grew heavier she decided to asked what exactly Derek need her help with. "Derek?" She whispered.

"Hmm?"

"What do you need my help with?"

"I need you to break into Stiles' house with me. He text me saying that there's something he needs help with and to bring you along."

"You agreed?"

"I agreed."

"That's was nice of you." Emily murmured, already half asleep. Derek sighed with relief. He had expected her to go men- "We're _breaking into the Sheriff's house_?" Emily screeched.

Thought too soon.

**Sorry for the short chapter, kinda wanted to get this up as soon as which meant it not being as long as I would have like it. Oops. Leave ll your lovely, kind reviews as they keep me insanely motivated! **

**Also, there's only about two or three more chapters until we find out what Emily is and what the hell is up with her and Peter! Hooray!**


	19. Oh, Sweetheart, No -19-

**The Downpour.**

**Oh, Sweetheart, No. [Chapter Nineteen.]**

**Takes place in Season One, Episode Nine (Wolf's Bane) of MTV's Teen Wolf.**

"I don't like this, Derek." Emily muttered, looking nervously around Stiles' room. "What if the Sheriff comes in and sees us? I –I don't think I look good in handcuffs." Derek mock pouted over at her.

"Such a shame." He sat at the end of Stiles' bed. "I was planning to chain you to –"

"Derek!" Emily interrupted loudly, her face flushing vibrant red. A small, innocent smile flashed quickly across Derek's face and his eyes began to scan Stiles' room. "Why did you need me here anyway? You can scare Stiles pretty well on your own…"

"I just needed the company. He should be home in about five minutes. You take forever to get ready." Derek noted, looking at her accusingly. "What do you _do_ in the shower for forty minutes?"

"I wash my pet snakes embedded in the depths of my vagina. Four inches in so don't you worry about them bothering you if we ever have sex again. I can guarantee that you will never touch them." Derek stared at her for a few minutes, not blinking while she stood there, very proud of herself.

"I don't know how to reply to that." He said slowly. Emily grinned, patting his cheek.

"I think it's best if you don't. Allow that to burn into your very soul. I, Emily Evans, can officially turn Derek Hale speechless. What a day this is turning out to be. Breaking into the Sheriff's house and making Derek Hale go silent all in the same day! I should get an award." Derek quickly rose to his feet, rolled his eyes.

"Stiles is back. Stay beside me, don't move. We can't have Stiles screaming like a girl when he finds an actual girl sitting on his bed… _willingly_." Derek lightly took Emily's wrist, walking with her to position themselves behind his open bedroom door. Emily tensed as she heard Stiles thump his way up the stairs, listening intently to his footsteps as they were getting closer and closer. She jumped when the Sheriff himself called up for him.

"Yo, D –Derek." Stiles eyes widened sufficiently and Derek, in a flurry of panic, mimed for Stiles to shut the hell up. "I, um –" Stiles sprung off his chair, leaping towards the door. He hung at the doorframe, closing the door around him.

"What'd you say?" The sheriff questioned. Emily could feel her heart crawling up her throat with fear. Why did Stiles have to be so damn suspicious?

"What? I said 'Yo –d –dad.'" Emily cringed as he breathed out a forceful laugh.

"Listen, I've got something I've got to take care of, but I'm gonna be there tonight. I mean, your first game." Emily felt two separate waves of affection and pride come from Stiles and the Sheriff's direction which calmed her down a little.

"My first game. Guh, it's great, awesome. Uh –Good." If she wasn't in this current situation, Emily would be rolling about the floor, tears streaming down her face and laughing psychotically. But if she did do it there and then she could be facing years of imprisonment with a creepy roommate who likes placing sharp objects in peoples bodies.. Like she said before, cuffs wouldn't suit her.

"I'm very happy for you. And I'm really proud of you."

"Thanks. Me too. I'm happy and proud – of myself." Derek listened with slight amusement as the certainty of his voice slowly slipped away.

"So they're really gonna let you play, right?"

"Yeah, dad. I'm first line. Believe that?" Not really, Emily though grimly.

"I'm very proud."

"Oh, me too. Again, I'm –Huggie –Huggie, huggie –" Emily was now over being nervous and really feeling the urge to slap Stiles for acting so horrifically _awkward_.

"See you there."

"Take it easy." _Take it easy_. Oh, Stiles. Emily jumped as she heard the back of his head collide with the door and he took a sigh of relief before stepping back into his room.

"That wasn't awkward at all, Stiles. I am yet again outstood by your impeccable social skills." Emily noted dryly, walking towards the centre of his room as Stiles scrambled to shut the door. Derek walked forward, grabbing Stiles' hit and shoving him roughly up against the back of the door. Stiles flailed his arm back in shock while Derek brought his face incredibly (and most likely uncomfortably) close to Stiles', pointing at him threateningly.

"If you say one word –"

"Oh, what, you mean, like, 'Hey, dad, Derek Hale's in my room –bring your gun'?" Emily smirked as Derek slowly brought down his threatening point. "Yeah, that's right. If I'm harbouring your fugitive ass," Stiles thumped Derek on the chest with the side of his hand. "it's my house, my rules, buddy." Taking both Stiles and Emily by surprise, Derek slowly nodded, releasing his grip on Stiles' shirt.

And then, oh god, the cherry on the cake, _he straightened out any crinkles that he made. _Derek Hale knew how to give out an act of kindness to someone he doesn't find tolerable!

But of course, Stiles has got zero trophies for his socializing skills and he did the same. Smart move 'buddy'. As Stiles moved forwards to walk away, Derek threateningly jutted his head out. "Oh, my god." Emily laughed, not even bother trying to contain it. Stiles looked at her, unamused. "I'm glad you find this funny." He sat down on his computer chair. Emily smirked.

"I find this hilarious."

"Scott didn't get the necklace?" Derek asked.

"No. He's still working on it. But there's something else we could try. The night we were trapped at the school, Scott sent a text to Allison asking her to meet him there." Emily's jaw dropped as she fit the pieces together.

"So?"

"So, Derek, Scott didn't send the text. Why on earth would he send a text to his first love basically asking her to meet not only him, Stiles and your passed out body, but her possible _death_?" Emily explained. Derek looked over at her with an irritable expression before looking at Stiles.

"Can you find out who sent it?"

"No, not me. But I think I know someone who can." Emily looked at Stiles with raised eyebrows.

"Come on, this isn't some horrible reality TV show, don't keep us in suspense. Who is it?" Stiles bit down on his bottom lip.

"Danny." He answered simply.

"Danny who, Stiles?" Emily hissed, not liking the rolls of tension she was getting from around the room.

"Danny! You know Danny! Jackson's friend Danny. The gay one. The goalie. Gay Danny. Goalie Danny." Emily rubbed her temples, beginning to feel a slight headache coming of as she could physically feel the gears in her head turning.

My house, my rules.

Didn't send the text.

Holy shit. It was all coming together.

"_Why, Mr Hale, did I get a text from my father saying to wear something fancy for dinner and they we're dinning at the local burger joint?" Emily asked with a small teasing smile on her face. Peter smiled, deciding to play dumb._

"_Maybe your dad is craving a burger." Emily smirked, nodding as she walked closer to him._

"_No wonder I need to wear something fancy. My dad is a vegetarian and his stomach can't handle eating meat. If he's craving a burger this must be really special." Peter snapped his fingers._

"_Damn. You've got me. Your dad didn't send the text. I used your computer to send a text to your phone telling you to dress fancy and go to the burger joint thinking you'd be having a meal with the family but in reality you'd be having a nice dinner with me." He placed his hand on her waist._

"_Good plan, but I don't appreciate you using my computer without my permission." Emily pushed his hands from her waist with a sympathetic smile. "And we're not dating. You don't get to touch me without my consent." Peter chose to stubbornly ignore her last comment._

"_Why can't I go on your wonderful computer, Emmy?" He purred. Emily rolled her eyes._

"_If you want to go on a computer, Peter, go to the library. I spent a lot of money on that, money I don't even have. Sorry, sunshine, but my house, my rules."_

"Oh, my god." She breathed.

Peter. Peter Hale was the Alpha. Her suspicions that had been buried down were true and she had only chosen to act on them _once_. She could hardly believe it.

Derek looked down at her with concern. "What's wrong?" He whispered, lightly brushing his fingertips over her forearm. She looked up to meet his eyes, smiling slightly.

"Nothing major, I just think I left my straighteners on and they're on my carpet. You guys wouldn't mind if I went home to turn them off, would you? I don't really want to be living on the streets because I set my own house alight." Emily felt bad, bringing up the topic of houses being on fire around Derek, but if she was to get to Peter as quickly as possible she would have to make him uncomfortable.

"Uh, yeah. I don't think we need your help. If this Danny person can trace the text we don't need your assistance." Emily nodded, muttering a quick bye before fleeing Stiles' house and running as fast a she could.

/ / /

Emily felt horrified. She looked around, nobody was there. Why was nobody there? It was a hospital. Every single room was empty and Emily found herself admiring the great lengths Peter must have went to in order to evacuate this entire wing.

"Admiring my handiwork, Emily? Although, I have to say, you have helped quite a bit." Emily spun around, coming face to face with none other than Peter Hale. Her eyes narrowed into slits.

"Give it up Peter; you have no right to go around killing people." She growled, folding her arms tightly across her chest.

"No right?" He asked, slightly hysterical. "No _right_? And they had a right to kill _my family_?" He screamed, looking beyond furious.

"And what good is killing them going to do? Give you a piece of mind? You're feeding yourself petty lies, Peter Hale. Lies that has painted a lovely, white and red target on your nephews back. You know, the same nephew that you carried around pictures of in your wallet because you were so happy to have another male in the family that you actually liked?" Peter growled at her, cracking his knuckles.

"The same nephew that has become invested in you?" Emily smirked, shrugging.

"What can I say? The Hale's are rather irresistible."

"You managed to resist me."

"Because I didn't want you. I really like Derek, I've even gotten so emotionally involved with him that I made up my own little made up history. I was a popular girl in middle school, whatever the hell you call it. Mummy dearest died of alcohol poisoning and my father dear, unable to cope, blocked me out and we moved us to Beacon Hills to start a fresh." Peter looked her up and down wearily. "Unfortunately my timing was a little off on the entire 'Hale House Fire' ordeal and I moved a year after it happened. Sorry about that, by the way." Peter's weary looked quickly turned enraged.

"I feel _sorry_ for him!" Peter spat. "Being mated to a manipulative, little psychotic _bitch_ like you is going to be absolute _hell_ on him." Emily mock pouted.

"Manipulative? Heh, not an insult, considering it's a part of my supernatural ability that I have been mastering for quite some time now. Little? Please don't mock my height, from my era, I was considered to be rather _tall_ for my age group. Psychotic? Only for you, Peter. And finally, my favourite; Bitch? I prefer the term _independent_, if I'm being totally honest." Her teasing expression slowly turned disgruntled. "You have to stop. Revenge ruined my life, I don't want it to ruin yours either."

"They killed my family."

"My dad poisoned my mother with an incredibly rare herb that could kill people like me –"

"Don't you _get it_? There is _no_ people like you, Emily! What happened to you was considered a myth when I was getting lessons! You're the only known person to have done something like that!" Peter snapped. Emily huffed, glowering at him.

"You're missing the point." She muttered. "I tried to kill my dad. I succeeded. I stabbed my own flesh and blood so many times that I lost count. I watched blood escape his multiple stab wounds. I listened to his heart stop beating and when I knew that he was dead for sure, I felt nothing. I didn't feel avenged. I felt completely empty. For several minutes, I felt hollow. And then I heart his heart start to beat again and I have never felt fear like that before. I thought, for sure, that he was going to kill me just like he killed my mother. But when he gained conciseness, he told me –he told me that he killed her to get away from me. I was so dead set on finding my purpose in this world, because if I serve my purpose I finally get to die. I finally get to stop looking like the seventeen year old girl I was when I should've been alive." Peter narrowed his eyes.

"Do you want to know your purpose?" Emily nodded.

"More than most things."

"In your myth, the girl with the burning aura has one purpose and one purpose only; to be the mate of an Alpha and help him reach his full potential and only once he has reached full potential, then she may die peacefully at will. You're Derek's mate. There is no denying that. I knew it as soon as I met you and when he saw you at that party, he knew it too. Derek isn't an Alpha which means your purpose is to just be his mate. His mate until he dies. Only when he dies, you may die too." Emily looked at Peter, crestfallen.

"What –What happens if he ever becomes and Alpha, do I get to die when he reaches full peak?" Peter smirked, taking her hands delicately in his own.

"Oh, sweetheart, no. You've already started serving the second purpose I told you about. One purpose and one purpose only, remember?"

**That was probably more confusing, but hopefully I will get a chapter up tomorrow clearing a couple of loose ends up. Basically, Emily is a massive fraud with one hell of a secret. Eventually, Peter (of course) will blackmail her into telling poor, mislead Derek everything because he is a top notch uncle and he wants to watch little old (very old) Emily suffer. Leave your wonderful reviews and questions and I will update as soon as possible!**


	20. The Start -20-

**The Downpour.**

**The Start. [Chapter Twenty]**

**Takes place Season One, Episode Nine (Wolf's Bane) of MTV's Teen Wolf.**

"So what?" Emily spat, feeling more enraged than she ever had before. "I stick around for what, another hundred or so years perfecting the art of being the perfect trophy wife and soccer mom? Nuh-uh. I can't do that. Do you not think people would suspect something if a girl looking nineteen is making out with a forty year old? Because they will. People feed of things like this; it's like a second source of oxygen." Peter smirked, twisting a lock of her hair around his finger.

"And you think Derek isn't going to suspect something when his idea or utter perfection, his word, as some might say, isn't aging? He breaks the stereotype of all muscular men are stupid. Derek is smart, _too_ smart. I'd give it another four years before something happens. Before he put the last piece of the puzzle down and is looking at the full picture." Peter's eyes twinkled. "But it's a pity he's going to find out within the next week." Emily could feel her chest tightening.

"W –What do you mean?" Peter fed off her worry, her fear. A sly grin crawled across his face in a twisted manor. The burns down his right side added to the level of freak and added more tension to the 'I may murder you at any given moment' vibe. Emily didn't like it. Her skin crawled just thinking about it.

"Oh Emily, sweet, sweet Emily." Peter purred, lacing both hands through her hair, gently massaging her scalp. "You didn't think I'd be kind enough to allow you to keep this massive secret a secret, did you?"

"I was hoping you have at least one nice bone in your body." Emily muttered, fidgeting uncomfortably under Peter's hands (that were still, eerily, massaging the top of her head).

"Oh, but I _do_! I was originally going to give you three or four hours to tell your precious _mate_. I'm extending that to a full week! Be thankful!" Peter exclaimed mockingly, roughly ripping his fingers through her hair making Emily wince.

"How much do I have to tell him?" Emily whispered, hanging her head and feeling sheepish.

"Every little detail. Where you were born, _when you were born_. I want –no, I _need_ you to tell him everything." Emily looked up, staring at him with big, pleading eyes.

"What's your hurt, Peter? Why are you doing this to me? To your nephew, whom, might I add, is your only living relative." Peter rolled his eyes, brushing past her roughly.

"And he is the main reason that h is my _only living relative_." Emily furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"You mean Kate?"

"_Yes_, I mean Kate." Peter drawled. Peter jumped over the front desk, tapping away at the computer. Emily remained facing the other way, biting her lip as she thought of Derek's reaction. Would he hate her? Leave her? Want her dead? "Quit thinking and get your sweet ass over here, would you?" Emily spun around, sending a harsh glare his way.

"You're such a _classy bastard_, aren't you?" She seethed, angrily walking over to him and standing a few feet behind him.

"That's me." Peter muttered, spinning around on the chair with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Take a look." He pushed back a bit, giving Emily more room to look at the computer screen.

"What do two guys found in an oil barrel burned to death have to do with me? I don't even recognise their names…" A vicious smirk spread across Peter's face. Emily looked at his obnoxious smirk, wondering what the hell she ever saw in the guy, rolling her eyes. "No doubt, you have something to do with this. Clawing their vocal chords out just not doing it for ya anymore, hmm?"

"Ha, ha." Peter said bitterly, the smirk quickly returning to his face. "Honey, you and I have something to do with this."

"Explain." Emily demanded, placing her hands on her hips.

"Well, my dear, you have been wondering about those little blackouts you've been having, haven't you?"

"Yeah, I was researching with Derek the other night –"

"And then you abandoned you research to go and almost have sex with my nephew, I might have been listening." Emily shuddered in disgust. "Well, I am going to summarize everything that has been happening to you in a few sentences." Peter paused for 'dramatic effect', loving the sound of her thumping heart that with every second got faster and faster with fear. "I have been the cause of your blackouts. Whatever the hell you are and the Hale Alpha are bonded. You can boss me about, and I can boss you about. In fact, I can make you do _anything I want you too_. So, naturally, I tested out your little blackouts in school a few times before getting to the bigger, better things. Sadly, the bigger, better things has only happened once, the night little Stiles decided to go and get you and Scott drunk, only getting himself drunk. Mission failed in my eyes. Those men that were harassing you, we killed them." Emily's heart skipped a beat and she felt, suddenly, incredibly light headed. "_Well_, I say 'we' and I really meant _I _killed them, you taunted them. All for teamwork, huh?"

"Y –You've turned me into a killer!" Emily screeched. "Oh, my _god_."

"Didn't you just listen to what I told you? I killed them, you taunted. Geez." Peter cackled, turning in on her with an evil smile. "And you're going to taunt Derek while I slash his throat open and set fire to his dead corpse." Emily's face visibly drained colour.

"What –no. You –You can't _kill _him."

"And why not? The quicker Derek's dead the quicker you will be too, and you're dad. Isn't that what you want, Emmy? To die? You know yourself you don't belong in this generation." Emily stared at him.

"You said yourself, I was brought back for a purpose. That purpose being that I have to be his mate. I'm not dying for another one hundred years, Peter. The only person who will be sitting on their death bed anytime soon is you, and that's a promise. A promise I have full intentions to keep." Peter opened his mouth to reply, but kept quiet.

"Follow me." Peter whispered, roughly grabbing her wrist, tugging her through to another room for someone called 'M. Barrimore'. "You're going to sit here," Peter pushed her down onto one of the chairs, "and not make a sound." Emily opened her mouth to snark back, but no noise dared to make an appearance. Peter walked over to the door and abruptly, he came to a stop. "In fact, _sleep_."

And that's exactly what she did.

/ / /

Slowly, Emily opened her eyes, Peter's face being the first thing she saw. "Geez." She muttered, narrowing her eyes at his now completely healed face. "Uh, how long was I asleep for? I swear your face was burned last time I saw you…" Peter smirked.

"I look good, huh?"

"I've seen my cats shit look better. Personally, I thought you looked better with half your face burned, it covered your actual face. Just my personal opinion though, don't worry." Peter glared, stepping back.

"What do you see in her?" Peter hissed, glancing over towards the bed. Emily followed his gaze, her eyes bulging when she saw Derek sitting there, his face buried in his hands. He looked up, looking towards Emily, ignoring his uncle's last comment.

"What did he mean when he told me you two had a '_past_'? Wh –What does that even _mean_?" Peter smirked, leaning forwards to pat Emily's shoulder. She stared angrily up at him.

"You told me I had a week to tell him, Peter!" Peter shrugged, walking over to the door.

"And you do. I just wanted the process sped up." He opened the door, lingering there for a second. "Remember to tell him _everything_ Emily." He left the door, walking towards her again. He picked up her hand, pressing her palm to the crook of his neck. He leaned down, close to her ear whispering; "You will not say _anything_ about my intentions towards him." Peter dropped his hand, walking back over to the open door. "Oh, please make this quick. We have to give my beta a visit." And with that he left. Emily huffed, drawing a circle in the air with her hand. Derek looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Putting a silencing circle around the room so he can't hear us…" She explained slowly.

"How did you –"

"Please, save the questions until after I finish explaining, if you still want to acknowledge my existence, that is." Emily sighed again, twiddling her thumbs in her lap. He chuckled awkwardly. "I really don't know where to begin –"

"The start." Derek interrupted. Emily nodded slightly.

"That's a good place to start. Um, well, basically I haven't been telling the entire truth. I –I met Peter when I was sixteen –"

"That can't be true. That would've been two years ago, he was in a coma." Emily bit her lower lip.

"Could you also, maybe, refrain from interrupting? This is hard enough as it is, y'know." Derek sighed with a shrug, before motioning her to go on. "I met Derek when I was sixteen. It was Wednesday, July 15th, 1992. I was panicked and roaming the streets. No recollection on how I got there, only my mom and dad were with me, but I told them to stay in the place where we woke up. A boy of thirteen bumped into me, we got talking and then all of a sudden he told me that he knew what happened and that he knew I sensed something off about him. I had given no signs on what I was feeling other than horribly afraid and terribly confused so I knew something was off. That boy was Peter, he was thrown out the house and sent to a family friends house while his nephew –that's you –shifted for the first time. He wasn't allowed to return until he got the call. He waited three weeks until he did. Three weeks he spent with me. He told me all about what I could do and he taught me. If I'm honest, he was a far better teacher than you." Emily cracked a smile in attempt to joke, but the look of hurt and confusion on Derek's face quickly sent the smile packing. "I was born in 1901. I was an only child and very loved. I managed to survive most of the First World War, up until may 17th, 1917. There was an air raid and me and my neighbours were in the bomb shelter. The last thing I remember about that night was the whistling of a bomb, huddling with my mom and dad, all three of us closing our eyes and then suddenly, I wake up in this house, lying side-by-side with my mom and dad. It was earth shattering. I had no idea how the hell I got there or why I was there. The house was fully furnished. Devices I had never even thought about all over the place. The sound of car honking their horns outside. It –It was terrifying. I have never felt fear like it. I'll skip all the boring details, but after Peter told me that I had a purpose in this world and I wouldn't be able to die in peace with my mom and dad until I had served it I became driven on finding out what that purpose was. Peter had to leave before he could tell me what it was and when he didn't turn up the next week, I went searching for him. My –My dad ended up killing my mom because of me and then I killed him –temporarily. While I was doing my own research, he was doing some too and he came across a herb or something like that that would kill someone like me if they were to digest it. He lied to my mom, telling her that they'd both take it and she –she fell for it. Crushed it up in hand and swallowed it. I walked in on her convulsing on the floor, vomit everywhere and my dad sitting on the kitchen counter just staring at her. I –I went mad, grabbed a kitchen knife and stabbed him countless times. I watched as blood poured from his wounds and listened to the sound of his heart beat slowly come to a stop. I felt nothing but emptiness for a few minutes before I heard his heart slowly start to beat again. We haven't saw eye to eye ever since. That's it. That's –That's everything." Derek stared at Emily, unmoving.

"How –how could you not –Why would you –Jesus." Derek dragged a hand down his face, not knowing what to say or how to react. "How could you not tell me this, Emily?"

"Derek, I am so, so sor –"

"Don't you get it?" He yelled, standing up in fury. "Apologizing doesn't mean _anything_! I –I trusted you and you betrayed me! I told you everything, I even told you about Kate! I never even told Laura about Kate! You –You've _used _me."

"Derek, this wasn't something I could just tell –"

"To Hell it was! I told you about me being a werewolf, why didn't you come clean then?"

"What was I supposed to say, Derek? I have been on this earth for one hundred and ten years? You'd think I was crazy. That was the only thing I haven't been truthful about, I swear. Everything I feel –"

"Holy shit. You –You _willingly_ allowed me to have sex with you. I –I had sex with someone over _one hundred years old_! Do you even realise how fucked up that is?" Emily's vision blurred with tears.

"How –How couldn't you put it together? In my story, it _literally_ tells you that at the right time, she will be awoken from death! Did you even _listen_ to your lessons?" Derek glared down at her.

"I've never been one for history. Which is probably why we should put the creepy thing we ever had behind us and leave it where it is. In the past." Emily could feel her heart sink to her feet. "I –I should call the police on you, you know. You'd be in prison for years after they find out a twisted psychopath like you was posing as a nineteen years old when they were really in their thirties as their about of years on earth."

"Like they'd believe you." Emily hissed. "Sweet Emily Evans, the girl who rescues cats from trees, bakes with orphans and donates to charity with the near perfect school record really in her thirties an alleged killer claims? Alleged killer goes to jail, Emily Evans is left untouched, and her near perfect record stays exactly the same." Derek scoffed.

"I bet you were working with Peter too. Does killing innocent people go with your extra-curricular activities?" Derek seethed, glaring at her.

"That was actually what my blackouts were, Peter shutting down my brain, getting my dark side out and getting me to taunt his victim." Derek nodded his head mockingly.

"I bet the blackouts were a lie, I bet you just willingly went with him. How else would you suddenly get the idea that he was the Alpha?" And with that, Derek stormed out the room, leaving behind a crestfallen Emily.

**There it goes! The cat is out of the bag! Emily is really one hundred and ten. Who would've thought! The next few chapters will be Derek really hating Emily and poor, poor Emily being rather upset and Peter may hit on her once or twice (cannot wait to write Derek's reaction though, haha). What did you all think? Does it all make a little bit more sense or are you even more confused? **

**Guest asks; **

** Emily is how old? **She is one hundred and ten, but is really thirty five as a total of years she has actually been alive.

**She knew what she was? **Yep! Emily knew what she was but didn't share with the rest of the class. She can be the new definition of 'secretive'.

**She's going to die? **Only when Derek does. Season three A will be fun to right, aha.

**Does she love Derek or not? **She most definitely loves him. Although she wouldn't admit it just yet (I like to think her of denial when it comes to her feelings towards Derek) but she most definitely likes him more than a friend.

**Is she the real bad guy? **Only when Peter brings her dark side forward, is she kind of the bad guy. She's never (properly) killed someone and she seems to only have good intentions with her life at the moment, so hopefully she'll stay that way.

**Leave all your question that you have and I'll answer them in the next chapter.**


	21. Macy

**The Downpour.**

**Macy's. [Chapter Twenty-One]**

**Takes place in Season One, Episode Ten (Object Impermanence) of MTV's Teen Wolf. **

Emily roughly dragged both her hands through her hair, feeling feeble and absolutely distraught. Every single one of her senses and powers were heightened to their peak that the picture frames, pencil pots, really anything on a surface were trembling. Her head was swirling with emotions that weren't even hers, they were coming from people all over Beacon Hills, and she just wanted to break down. But she couldn't. Not with Peter around. After, she promised herself, when he's dead then she'll have a full, long over-due breakdown. She'll go somewhere with no living species for a few miles radius somewhere within the States, and have a massive breakdown. A full scale breakdown with temperamental screaming that made the ground tremble, her power radiating off her in massive waves, quivering the trees that would surround her.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Emily jumped, her heart racing with fear at the voice that somehow got into her room. She spun around, silently hoping it was Derek. Sadly, it was the other Hale in her life, the ball of complete and utter sunshine, Mr. Peter Hale.

"I'm thinking about how damn _good_ your intestines will feel squashed up in my hands after I pull them out while you're still alive. Well, I was more _fantasizing_ about it." Peter fake gasped, holding a hand to his heart.

"You are incredibly _rude_ when you're upset. Care to tell little old me about it?" He taunted, lounging himself across her bed like it was his own room.

"I have to admit, Peter, your age jokes are getting _incredibly_ boring." Emily muttered, opening her window wide with wishful thinking that maybe –

"Derek won't take time out his day to come visit you, Emily." Peter muttered. "I haven't seen him look this pissed off about something in all the time that I've known him for. Thick as thieves, we were." He mused, scrunching his nose up at the pile of books lying on her bedside table. Emily felt her heart sink; those were her book that Derek and her almost had sex on. Thos were the books that she got library fines and personally written letters for, the personally written letters that made Derek laugh. Those were the books that held happy memories with the boy she really, _really_ liks that she would probably never experience again.

"You've ruined my life, you know." Emily muttered bitterly, turning around to look out her window, tears stinging the inside of her eyelids.

"I know." Peter stated smugly. "I could feel your pathetic emotions from the boys' locker rooms at your school. Scott is such a nice young individual, isn't he? Stiles is too, I suppose, a little scrawny, but I can change that." That was it; Emily had had enough of Peter's crap. She turned around slowly, her eyes dark and glinting with pure evilness. Peter's smug smile faltered slightly. Quickly, Emily brought up her hand, balling it into a tight fist. Peter's eyes widened, his face quickly grew red and his hands flew to his throat as he gasped for air. "E –Em-ily." He rasped, his face on the verg of turning purple.

"You're a bastard, Peter, and bastards like you deserve to –"

"Stop doing whatever the hell you're doing to my uncle or I will not hesitate to rip your still beating heart straight out of your chest." If possible, Emily's heart sank even lower. Derek, _her Derek_¸ was taking the side of the uncle that turned himself into a fully blown murderer, sort of took part in making him the most wanted fugitive in the entire state instead of her. The girl that made him feel like he did before the entire Kate thing, the girl that was his literal _soul mate_, the girl that made him feel comfortable, something he hadn't felt in a while. Out of pure shock, Emily's fist relaxed and Peter was able to breathe again.

"That's –That's a smart. Changing alliances to join the guy that killed your sister, real –_real smooth_." Derek gritted his teeth, glowering at the back of Emily's head.

"It was an accident. It _happens_." He grit out, moving past her to help his uncle.

"Oh, an _accident_, is that the pathetic excuse he came up with? That he killed Laura by accident?" Emily let out a humourless laugh. "And when was the last time you killed someone by accident? When was the last time you turned around, _cutting someone in half_ because it was an instinct?" Emily could tell that even Derek thought that it didn't add up and this pleased her greatly. "Come on, Derek. You're a smart person. Even you can –"

"Don't you _dare_ tell me what I'm capable of!" Derek yelped "I know myself what Peter's done. But Peter _doesn't lie_. You, on the other hand, _do_." Derek roughly pulled Peter up, whispering lowly; "I don't know what inspired you to come here, but I _need _you not to do it again." Peter huffed, climbing through the window first.

"You need not worry, Nephew, if this is the kind of hospitality I get when round at the Evans' I'll be sure not to make the mistake of returning, _ever again_."

"What a shame." Emily hissed. "I was enjoying your company." With one last smirk, Peter jumped out the window, closely followed by Derek. In a flurry of blind rage, Emily swept her hand across her chest of drawers, sliding everything off. She let out a high pitched wail, picking up a perfume bottle from the floor and throwing it at the mirror that hung about it. It shattered loudly, sharp shards of the mirror clattering to the ground, embedding itself into the carpet. She knew for a fact that all three of the werewolves in Beacon Hills were bound to hear her. Her hands began to tremble madly in her hands and she could no longer hold back her tears. Quickly, she reached for her phone, sending on simple message; _Meet at the Macy's. Super important. Don't question. –Emily xo_

/ / /

"Macy's, Emz, _really_? Why couldn't it be somewhere manlier like Wal-Mart or Target?" Emily smiled, wrapping Stiles in a tight hug. "Oh, uh –okay. Hugging it is then." Slowly, Stiles wrapped his arms around Emily's waist awkwardly. "Who –Emily, are you –are you _crying_?" Emily sniffled a small sob, tightening her grip on him.

"I –I'm sorry." She croaked. "They –They always say hugs make you cry, I –I just never believed it." Emily pulled back, wiping away her tears.

"I –I'm not that good on the feely stuff, but I'm willing to listen to what has gotten you so upset if you, uh, want to?" Emily gave a watery smile, shaking her head.

"It's an incredibly long story that I'd rather leave untouched."

"Summary? Would –Would you be willing to give that?" Stiles asked hopefully. Emily raised her eyebrows, wondering why he was questioning her. She honestly thought he'd be a little grateful with her decline, what happened to the whole 'not good with emotions' thing? "Uh, Scott kinda heard you scream earlier, well, he kind of described it as a very loud cry. And really, you're one of the strongest people I know, and, uh, I don't really think that's like you…" Stiles rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Thank you for thinking that, but half of the time, I don't have a fucking clue what I'm doing. I –I was crying because I'm weak. Because I am turning to a fifteen and sixteen year old for help. Because I am so _abnormal_ that I can't even murder _myself_. Do –Do you know how crazy that is? What –What did I do to deserve this? I –I handed in all my homework on time, I –I was _kind_ to _everyone_, I –I split my food with people I didn't even know! Wh –Why –I –I'm sorry, I –I have to go." Emily, in floods of tears, ran out the store, her jaw clenched and only one thing on her mind.

She was going to murder both of the Hales and nothing was going to stop her.

**Well, I feel like that's a good place to stop. Short, I know but I don't think that writing anymore will keep you all ion your toes like this ending will. I don't know when I'll next be updating because I've just started my fourth year of academy and this is when exams will start and I, unfortunately, will be setting the highest level that anyone in my year can do *sigh*. Weekends will most likely be the time though and exams aren't until February. Tell me what you think of this chapter, please? Not my favourite, but it shows Emily's slightly psychotic side.**


	22. Woe Is Me -22-

**The Downpour.**

**Woe Is Me. [Chapter Twenty-Two]**

**Takes place during Season One, Episode Ten (Object Impermanence) of MTV's Teen Wolf.**

Emily tied her hair up into a high pony tail, biting her lower lip as she stare into the bathroom mirror. Oddly, her hands weren't trembling as she thought they would be. They weren't clammy. Her mind wasn't bombarded with thoughts, reasoning. Her heart wasn't hammering against her rib cage, instead it was at a perfectly normal steady beat. Her legs didn't feel jelly like, they felt strong. Her tight clothes didn't feel tight; instead they had a snug, warm feeling to them. She slowly took two pocket knives out her back pocket, grabbing the purple flower from beside the toilet sink. Slowly, she began to lightly rub the petals of the flower onto each of the blades, ensuring that they were both evenly smothered. She thought back to the previous night, the whole ordeal in Macy's, how she completely embarrassed herself in front of Stiles, but that didn't really matter, did it? Within the next few hours the police would find three bodies in the woods; Emily Evans, Derek Hale and Peter Hale. Of course, they would have no explanation on exactly how Peter had made a full recovery after being marked down as missing while he was in a coma, but it was the Beacon Hills Sheriff's department, there were more crimes unsolved than the ones that _were_ solved. Emily slipped the two blades back into her back pocket before tightening her pony tail, slipping on her black jacket and exiting her bathroom.

"Planning to go kidnapping in broad daylight? I have to say, Emz, you don't think logically." Emily rolled her eyes, looking between Scott and Stiles with questioning glances.

"How did you two get in my room? That's kind of creepy." Emily commented, returning to the bathroom to hide the wolfsbane laced knives.

"Your dad let us in. The only circumstance was that we weren't allowed to keep the door open, something about the heat escaping?" Stiles shook his head with a puzzled look etched onto his face. "Your dad is kind of cool with two guys being in your room that he doesn't know." Emily shrugged, walking back into her room.

"He may think that Derek's my boyfriend." She muttered, leaning against the door frame. "You two look nothing like him and probably stuttered when asking if you could see me. The first and last time Derek saw my dad, he taunted him. You two don't have the guts to do that." Stiles opened his mouth to complain but quickly shut it, nodding in agreement.

"I may have stuttered a _tiny bi_ –"

"I had to take over because he couldn't form a proper sentence." Scott interrupted with a pointed look at his best friend. "Anyway, that's not why we're here."

"I gathered as much." Emily muttered.

"Have you heard from Derek at all lately?" Stiles blurted, his cheeks tinting a light pink.

"Yeah. He shouted at me for trying to kill his uncle after he found out he was the Alpha. You two don't seem surprised by that, so I'm guessing that Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb gave you both a visit."

"Well, actually, they gave Scott a visit in the changing rooms, I was kind of there when Peter was beating Derek into a bloody pulp. Now that I think back on it, it shall forever remain one of my favourite memories. Derek getting flung about like a rag doll –I'll stop talking about that now, actually. Did he tell you that they're now working together?" Stiles wondered. Emily shook her head.

"Not directly. But I was sort of choking Peter to death and then Derek shouted at me, told me that Peter killing Laura was a massive mistake –obvious lie! –and then told Peter to never visit me here ever again."

"Wait, when did you find out Peter was the Alpha?" Scott asked.

"I knew, there were always suspicions at the back of my mind, but I just never acted on them. It all came to me when Derek and I went to go visit Stiles. Basically, I haven't been honest with everyone, the stories to long to go over and I _promise_ I will tell you guy after Peter is lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood." Stiles and Scott shared incredibly confused looks, but eventually nodded in agreement.

"O-kay, anyway, we have more to share." Stiles said, scooting closer to the end of the bed, creating a space for Emily. He patted it, motioning her to sit. Reluctantly, she did, it was the least she could do. "The Argents think that Jackson's the second beta."

"They think he's me. The Argent's have suspicions that you can turn into a werewolf by a deep scratch. The day Derek got shot, he lost his temper with Jackson and dug his claws into the back of his neck. The scars still haven't faded, so the Argent's think that he's me and now he has a target on his back." Scott elaborated. Emily nodded slowly.

"Well, he doesn't know about werewolves so he doesn't know about the Argent's. If the Argent's see that he feels at complete ease around them, won't they drop him as their target practise?"

"Ah, I forgot to tell you." Stiles muttered sheepishly. "I –Uh, Jackson sort of knows…"

"_Sort of_?" Emily repeated slowly.

"Sort of." Scott clarified. Emily shrugged carelessly.

"So? I don't really see a problem with that. They kill Jackson and then you're in the clear, right? I really see no flaw." Both Scott and Stiles gaped at her. "What? Jackson is an ass. Would the world really miss him? No, they wouldn't. One less ass to deal with –"

"I can't believe _you_ of all people would think like that, Emily! Ass or _not_, Jackson is still a life, a _human being_ and I won't allow him to get killed because of me!" Emily stared coldly at Scott, cracking her knuckles.

"Peter is still a life. A _human life_. You're willing to stick knife up his ass –"

"That's _different_!" Scott yelped, jumping to his feet in rage. "He's _killing people_!" Emily rolled her eyes, standing up and taking Scott by the shoulders.

"I don't know Jackson, never spoken to him, he's never even glanced my way. But I know _of_ him. I know people _like_ him. I know that he's willing to do _anything_ to be the solo lacrosse star that he was before you were bitten. He doesn't play nice, in fact, he's probably already drawing out his plan to stab you in the back with a knife laced in wolfsbane. Jackson's selfish, angry, stupid and immature. He's holding what you are against you, Scott. There is no doubt in my mind that sooner or later, he's going to waltz up to you, demanding that you get someone –someone with power like Peter –to bite him. To change him. Do you really think Jackson's being a nice guy and keeping this a secret? Argent means _silver_. He may be stupid, but he's the smart kind of stupid. He'll catch on and then if you don't get him what he wants, he'll go running to your little Ally-Pally and tell her, her psychotic aunt, her mentally disturbed mother and dick of a dad _everything_. And when he does, I'll be in the background _laughing_." Scot shook his head, a bitter look on his face.

"There's no wonder you and Derek go so nicely together, you're both freaking jerks!" Emily let go of Scott's shoulders, clasping them to her chest with a dramatic gasp.

"Damn, Scott! Your words are so powerful and hurtful; they've wounded me in places I never thought could wound." Emily replied dryly, a wicked smirk. Scott looked coldly down at her. Emily sighed, turning around, bending over and picking up a piece of her smashed mirror that she didn't bother clearing away the previous night. "I don't think you understand, Scott. We have our hands tied with this whole Peter and Derek business adding Jackson would just bind out feet together and that's something we really can't handle. Sure, I could probably whoop all their asses chained up, but you on the other hand, can't. Hell, Stiles is already pretty useless. Chop his hands and feet off and a spoon is more helpful that he'd be." Stiles' mouth dropped open, feeling rather hurt.

"I –I'm actually pretty smart –"

"And I'm smarter. Stiles, I love you, I really, really do. You're a great friend. The same goes for you, Scott, but sometimes what's right it wrong, and what's wrong is right. It's between Jackson and your undercover identity; your undercover identity that's giving you a chance with Allison. Do you really think that when she finds out what you are –and she will –that she'll stick around?" Scott's puppy brown eyes sprinkled with sadness. If it were three days ago, Emily would be running her mouth full of apologies, but when she's so, _so_ close to freedom? Hurting a love sick teenage boy that's probably thinking with his _other_ brain really didn't bother her in the slightest.

"You stuck around Derek." Scott pointed out, looking at her accusingly. Emily mustered up the most sympathetic smile she could manage when she wasn't feeling the slightest bit sympathetic. Actually, it looked a little sarcastic.

"I knew what he was the second he touched me. The second he turned me around at the party, asking if I wanted a ride home. He, on the other hand, dropped me like a bag of scolding hot oil. Derek, knowing all about the supernatural and my supposed 'story' that he obviously didn't know shit about, became freaked out and probably doesn't care if Peter has me unconscious at the side of the roads and is eating me –_raw_. And to be honest, what I am isn't _nearly_ as bad as being a werewolf. A half man, half wolf that sprouts long side-burns, grows dirty claws, has _glowing eyes_ and sprouts freaking _fangs _is _far _worse." Emily took a deep breathe, trying to remain calm and stop her rambling.

"What are you exactly?" Scott asked in a slightly rude manor, but that didn't other Emily. She had a negotiation.

"Help me kill the Hale's and I'll tell you _all_ about it."

"Hale's?" Stiles asked curiously. "I –correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't we just going after Peter? You know, the big bad scary Alpha, who, if possible, scares me more that Derek does?" Emily cringed slightly, wondering when she missed the meeting where everyone got their mouth filters installed.

"Peter is mandatory. We kill him at any given chance –_I'll _kill him. I have a better chance –"

"No! _I_ have to do it!" Scott yelped suddenly. A light blush creeped up his neck in embarrassment at his input of enthusiasm.

"Scott, I can kill him from afar. Hell, if I see him fifty meters down the street I could kill him. You have to be very up close and personal with him and I don't want you getting hurt. He's stronger now that he has Derek. You'd barely even get the chance to get your claws out –_that's_ how strong he is." Scott frowned, shaking his head.

"No. Derek said there's a cure for those who are bitten –kill that one that bit you. Peter was the one that bit me! I –I have to kill him." Scott sounded on the verge of hysterical. A sudden spark of anger lit itself in Emily's chest. There was no cure, and Derek knew it too. It was all this lore bullshit. But then there was this entire priority crap. Emily needed all the help she could get –no, scratch that, all the bait she could get. Peter needed bait. Peter needed to believe that Scott was going to kill him, Derek would jump at Scott, it would be a three-way wrestling, Emily would bring out her shazam and choke Derek and Peter 'till they're purple in the face, release them, and then for the grand finale she'd plunge a wolfsbane laced knife into each of their hearts. Bam, within three minutes, three bodies are lifeless on the floor. But, of course, every plan needs a backup. She just didn't have one. She didn't need one.

"Fine," Emily muttered "but if there's any sign of trouble, I'm jumping in. I'll do something and then you can kill him. Anyway, as I was saying; Peter's mandatory. If Derek gets in the way, I'll take care of him. I don't want you killing more than one person. I don't want that on your soul. One is enough." Scott hesitantly nodded.

"I'm in." Emily looked over at Stiles, who was still pouting.

"I'm not." He huffed. "You called me useless!" Emily rolled her eyes.

"Do you have sharp ass claws?"

"How do you know they're sharp?" Stiles accused, looking up at her teasingly.

"You know about the entire birds and the bee's ordeal, yeah?" Stiles nodded with a grimace –that was a conversation with his dad that he'd rather leave unrecalled. "Needless to say, Derek and I had a thing, _sort of_. Not official, had sex once, almost had it again until Scott ran loose in the woods about to kill all the civilians of Beacon Hills. Tragic times that left me out of a _good_ one." Stiles shuddered.

"I really wish that I never asked that." Stiles muttered with a look of distaste. Scott nodded slowly with horror.

"Well, Stilinski, yah did."

/ / /

Eventually, after some fake plotting on Emily's third, Scott and Stiles left with the notice to call Emily if they found or heard anything on either Peter or Derek. But until they did, and only when they did, they had to leave Emily alone for the soul purpose of preparing herself to confront the guy she had a thing for.

It was partly true, except she was preparing to kill her mate. The guy she was meant to spend the rest of her life with. She had to kill him. Not many people can say that they had to prepare for that, huh? Emily's phone buzzed on her bedside table, and Emily was rather shocked. Had the boys already found something on them? She reached over for her phone, feeling utterly confused when it was a blocked number.

_Have to make this quick, he's constantly over my shoulder, meet me at the school in five? Need to talk this over. –Derek _

Emily chewed on her lower lip, this could be her chance. She knew Peter and Peter would know something was up if Derek just spontaneously went for a walk. Derek was one to suffer in silence, pretend everything's okay. He'd never just go for a walk. It was so un-Derek like. If Emily knew that, Peter was _bound too_. It was all okay, Scott or Stiles wouldn't be there so they wouldn't get hurt. Scott was never going to get cured anyway, it was impossible. He'd get over it soon. The hunters. Difficult to presume, they may stay around for their mystery second Beta, but if Scott kept an extremely low profile on the entire thing they'd just assume that the beta left when his pack mates died and went along to become an Omega and then they'd move away, sparing Scott the long term heartache and all will become natural again. Yes. This was an even better plan than the first. Quickly, Emily re-tied her hair and slipped on her black hoodie. Before she slipped out her window, she grabbed the knives (that she quickly re-laced in wolfsbane) and tugged on her black shoes.

She ran to the school, driving wasn't an option, her feet smacking rapidly against the concrete. Internally, she thanked the lord for her super speed that she could finally use after years of keeping it on the down low. She had to admit, it felt good to run this fast again. Finally, the school was in view and hr heart tingled a little.

When she came to a stop, breathing heavily (man, was she out of shape), she scanned her surroundings for her favourite Camaro or her favourite –no, or the guy that she'd be murdering. Alas, there was no sign of either of them, hell she even began looking for _Peter_. Just as she began sliding her phone out her pocket, she heard the patter of multiple footsteps. And when she heard multiple, she really heard _multiple_. At least six pairs of feet.

Then it dawned on her, it wasn't Derek that text her. Derek probably had no idea he was supposed to meet her, she had just walked into a trap. As if on cue, Emily's favourite blonde walked out of the school, her hands on her hips, a large gun that Emily didn't know the make of was hanging from a strap across her chest and an arrogant smirk was plastered across her face.

Oh, the bitch. The complete utter cow ball-sack. She set her up, _her_ of all people. And if that wasn't a big enough slap in the face, Kate Argent knew what she was. There was no doubt in Emily's mind; she could _smell_ it on her. The smell of pure satisfaction and knowing. "Bit too old to be attending school, aren't you?" Emily called, taking a bold move a walking to meet Kate halfway. "But then again, you _are_ into school boys. You can get charged for that, you know." Kate's smirk just grew wider.

"Bit confident for someone who's away to die." Kate replied. Okay, maybe she didn't know. "But then again," she mocked with a teasing pout "you _can't_ die, can you? So there's really no point on me wasting effort on you." Ignore that last bit, Kate most _definitely_ knew. Emily shrugged, coming to a standstill and Kate copied.

"You never can kill people anyway, I mean you shot Derek, I'll give you that, but he's still alive and kicking." Emily mentally cursed. Out of everything she could've said, she chose one about her unsuccessful killings? She _burned_ Derek's family. There was about eleven people in that house that died and she's deciding to hold her account for one –technically a _half_ –of an unsuccessful murder attempt? Derek almost died and then, luckily, Scott came flying in with the bullet.

"But I really think the Hale house burning down somehow redeems me, don't you think?" Kate reached forward, twirling a strand of Emily's hair between her fingers. "You know, for someone over one hundred years old, your hair is looking fabulous."

"Thanks, I use the blood, sweat and tears of my enemies. I'm running pretty low on stock so if you'd like to offer yourself up for my purpose, the offers there. Like prostitution, only you'll be dead and I won't _ever_ be having sex with you. I don't want a disease." Kate smirked, roughly ripping her fingers through Emily's hair.

"Any disease I have, honey, I caught from your boyfriend." She snarked, look proud of herself –too proud. "Your lips do look a little icky. Herpes, maybe? I know he likes mouth work." Emily snorted, patting Kate's shoulder mockingly.

"Oh, _honey_, I know first-hand. Don't worry though, you know what they say, the first one's always the trial run. They always tend to be the worst, _sloppy_ if you will. Like one of those dogs that drool a lot, funnily enough, they resemble you quite a bit. Anyway, the second is always better. And who got to him second again? Oh, wait, that was me." Kate rolled her eyes, moving her entire body away from Emily's hand.

"I was always told to give my _toys_ to the less fortunate."

"By who? Your psychotic father or your –"

"I suggest you be quiet or a knock out isn't all you'll be getting." Kate hissed, her eyes narrowing. If Emily was smart and didn't let her head get bombarded with feelings, she'd probably become more aware of what Kate had just said but _no_, Emily wolfy eloped with Derek Hale, and for her, this was a territorial match.

"I'm trembling, re –"

_THWACK._

A man, Emily had no idea was ever approaching, hit her around the head with a aluminium baseball bat, instantly knocking her out and her boy fell to the floor with the most ungraceful _flop_ in all of human kind. Man, was she going to feel that when she woke up. And when she does wake up, she'll be incredibly grateful for the fast healing she has been graced with. Not having a concussion may make Kate just slightly more tolerable.

_Slightly_.

/ / /

Emily yawned, her eyes opening slightly. She had the weirdest dream about _Kate Argent _and they were snapping about who gave the best _blow jobs_? She needed a therapist, and she needed one as soon as possible. Arguing with Kate about giving Derek a blow job, geez. "Good, you're awake. I've been waiting for you to get up for _hours _now. Throwing insults at you is no fun at all when you're knocked out."

Okay.

Maybe it _wasn't _a dream.

Oh, damn. She really had a conversation with Kate _freaking_ Argent about putting Derek's penis in their mouths. Fantastic start. Just, _fan-freaking-tastic._ "For your ego, let's just pretend that I was conscious and I took terrible, _terrible_ offence to them, okay?" Emily muttered, her eyes widening when she noticed something.

Why the hell were her arms pinned behind her back and why the _hell_ could she not separate her feet? It was only then that Emily noticed that floors are never that comfortable. Looking down, she saw that she was in a _pink, large, fluffy __**DOG BED**_.

What.

The.

Actual.

Fuck.

"Do you like the bed I got you?" Kate cooed, crouching down to eye level. "I bought it myself." Emily narrowed her eyes.

"My heart is just _swelling_ with gratitude." Emily spat. "How will I ever repay you?"

"You can start by telling me who the Alpha is and then we can talk about the rest later." Emily raised her eyebrows with an amused smile. Something she was not. Emily was nowhere _near_ amused.

"You just _get_ to the point, don't you? I'd be lying if I said that it doesn't turn me on. Why don't you lean a little closer and we could try making out, I can show you what electricity _truly_ feels like." Emily smirked, loving the fact that Kate had no idea that she was actually _threatening her_. Oh, how she loved being able to do things that people just didn't expect.

Every other people but Peter, who was still a dick head.

"I don't play for that team, tell me who the Alpha is and I'll give it a thought." Kate growled. Emily scoffed, looking up at Kate with disgust.

"Oh, don't flatter yourself, I would rather make-out with my cats ass hole that put my lips _anywhere_ near you –" Just to piss her off, Kate pressed her lips roughly to Emily's, literally _shoving_ her tongue down Emily's throat.

This was how she died. This _had _to be the end of Emily's life. A snake was making out with her. Nobody ever told you that they'd made out with a snake, _why_? Because they probably all died a horrible, painful death. Finally, after what seemed like a life time of Hell (actually Hell would probably be a better experience), Kate stood up, wiping her mouth. Emily shrieked loudly, spitting on the floor multiple times trying to get the Kate germs out of her mouth.

"Oh!" Emily wailed, throwing her head back. "Woe is me! _Woe is me_!" Emily wailed. Kate looked down at her with raised eyebrows before looking to her left.

"I have to admit, I take my hat off to you. How do you put up with her? Are you now a raging drug addict?" Emily looked up at Kate oddly.

"Resorted to talking to yourself, then? Finally lost all your marbles? The day was bound to come, I'm just glad I got to be here to witness it." The most evil smirk (even more evil than _Peter's_, and that' saying something) spread across Kate's face.

"Sorry, I forgot to mention, me and the guys –"

"Oh, you mean your little playboys? How sweet, what are they in now? Kindergarten? First grade? You seem to have a thing for younger men. I'm just wonder how young you'll go." Kate raised her eyebrows.

"And _you_ can talk, right? Because you're one hundred years old and –You know what? Never mind." Kate smiled sickly sweet down at Emily, clasping her hands together. All she needed was a twirly chair and a really hairy cat and Kate would have this entire cliché villain down to the very last aspect. "My boys and I thought you looked lonely so we got you a friend. I'm surprised you haven't noticed him –"

"With an ego and head as big as yours, it's kind of hard to feel the presence of _other people_. Who did you bring? Come on, Kate, who did you bring for me to have a playdate with? I enjoy handcuffs, will you be a doll and supply them?" Emily really had no clue where all these innuendos were sprouting from, but it kept her from wanting to tear her hair out form her scalp one by one (she had barely been awake for five minutes, and she was already getting that urge) so she should probably just embrace it.

"As I was saying before you _rudely_ interrupted. My boys and I got you a friend. Well, he's more than a friend to you, isn't he?" Emily's heart sank. She knew exactly who Kate was talking about. Emily dared to turn her head to the side, and there he was. Shirtless, sweaty and ties to a cage? A wired fence? She didn't know, but Emily _really_ didn't like the look of it. Derek looked away and Emily's heart sank even lower.

"Oh, my God." Emily whispered in horror.

"Beautiful, isn't he? He grew up _exactly_ where he needed to. Six years ago, he wasn't exactly scrawny, but he was no Dwayne Johnston either. Now? Now, he's so nice he's practically _edible_." Jealousy spread like wildfire through Emily's body.

"Now, now, Kate. Cannibalism is against the law, I know the Sheriff. In fact, he's already hot on your tail for murder." Emily basically sang. Kate rolled her eyes.

"It wasn't _murder_, my sweet, sweet Emily. I am an ex-arsonist." That got Derek's attention.

"There were people in that house. _Human_ people. You set them on fire for no reason. Arson happens to property, _murder_, _cold-blooded murder_ happens to people." He spat. Kate's smile stayed plastered on her face and she turned to face the door.

"You two crazy kids have fun –well, as much fun as you can have in chains. Don't try and plan your escape, it'll be completely worthless. Conversation will be recorded." Kate took something out her pocket, pressed a button and placed it onto the table. She flashed one last, slightly psychotic, smile at her prisoners before leaving the room. Emily waited until she could no longer hear Kate's footsteps before speaking up.

"Are you going to talk to me or are we just going to keep this pathetic 'I hate you, you hate me' thing up?" She asked quietly. It took a few seconds for Derek to reply.

"Do _you_ hate me?" He asked in a dull tone. Emily shook her head, tears stinging her eyes. How could she ever think of _killing_ him? Someone so –so wonderful?

"No, I –I really don't." She muttered, her voice thick with tears. "Do –Do you hate _me_?" Derek remained silent and Emily could physically feel her heart being crushed.

"You lied to me." He muttered.

"It wasn't something I could just casually bring up, Derek. What was I supposed to do? While we were watching _Doctor Who _or _Iron Man_ was I supposed to just casually bring up the fact that I was born in 1901 and somehow woke up in a generation when girls are calling their boyfriends _daddy_? That –That is _fucked up_. It was absolutely terrifying. I –I wanted to tell you, I promise, I really did. But I couldn't. At the back of my mind there was always this voice saying that you'd act like this, and I'm glad that I chose to listen to it because it was _right_."

"We shouldn't be having this conversation, the ocnversations recorded. I can see the red light." Derek murmured. Emily sighed. She could easily fix that. Emily concentrated on what she wanted to happen, clicking both her fingers at the same time and Derek watched in amazement as the red light flicked off. "Did you just turn that off?" H asked, his voice in slight awe.

"Yeah, of you think that's impressive, I'm kind of disappointed that you thought that my whole choking Peter without using my hands –like on him –wasn't. Like, it took me _weeks_ to mater that and I get told off. That –that hurts Hale." Emily joked. Derek shrugged as best as he could.

"I have to admit, that was actually incredibly cool. I wouldn't mind being able to do it."

"I'd teach yah, you know, if you had the awesome ability to be able to. It's a blessing and a curse." Suddenly, Derek's small smile turned into a deep frown. "What's wrong? Are the chains to tight? I might be able to loosen them, I mean, I've never tried anything like that on metal, just plastics like that voice recorder, but I guess it wouldn't take too long to work out." Derek shook his head.

"No, it's just that –I, uh –I –What I'm trying to say is, er, I'm –I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted." Emily automatically replied. "If I wasn't in a dog bed and we weren't tied up, I'd totally hug you so hard right now." Emily and Derek shared a look before laughing.

Yes, Derek Hale was _actually laughing_. Like, proper, _proper_ laughter. A massive, toothy smile plastered on his face and it didn't look like it would it would leave anytime soon. "You –You're in a _dog bed_." Derek breathed. Emily laughed, nodding.

"It's pink, fluffy and I'm tied up. I think this is one of her many fantasies. Sadly I have been dragged into it." Emily sighed, shaking her head. "If I had usage of my hands, they'd be holding my chest right now, for your information."

"Very dramatic." Derek muttered, grinning over at her. "Oh, and by the way, '_woe is me_'?" Emily snorted.

"She _literally _shoved her tongue right down my throat, it was like making out with a slug. I'm allergic to slugs." Derek looked at her in confusion.

"Are you actually allergic to slugs?"

"No, I don't even know if you _can_ be allergic to slugs." Emily and Derek shared a look and they were both off on their own rounds off laughter.

In a cellar. Chained up. They have the possibility of dying. But they're laughing.

People with supernatural powers are weird.

**Sorry for the wait! I seem to be saying that a lot. I am actually really happy with this chapter. I managed to portray Emily the way I wanted to when she's around Kate and that makes me happy. Tell me what you thought of this chapter? Any and all questions that are left will be answered at the bottom of the next chapter :)**


	23. I've Never Loved You -23-

**The Downpour.**

**I've never loved you. [Chapter Twenty-Three]**

**Takes place in Season One, Episode Ten, Eleven and Twelve (Co-Captain, Formality and Code Breaker) of MTV's Teen Wolf. **

"What the hell?" Kate muttered, picking up her voice recorder and pressing play. All there was to be heard was a bunch of static and then it cut off. Emily struggled to keep the smirk off her face as she shot Derek a look. Kate spun around, glaring at Emily furiously. "What do you do?" She growled. Emily raised her eyebrows mockingly. "You did it, _how_? I want to know _how_!" Emily raised her hands.

"Dammit, Argent. You caught me. I got out of my chains, walked over to your pathetic recorder, I turned it off and then I locked myself up again. Not once did I try to escape, because as much as I pretended that I hated our little make-out session, between you and me, I thought it was kind of _hot_." Kate glowered over at her.

"Fine. It wasn't you, and I know it definitely wasn't _you_. Honestly, your little whore is so much more… _supernaturally talented_." Emily pouted.

"Hey, that's no way to talk about yourself, Kate! Sure, you have this entire '_whore_' thing down to the last element, but saying it about yourself?" Emily whistled lowly. "That's kind of sad."

"You." Kate muttered, rubbing her temples. "I was talking about _you_."

"Ah, my honest mistake. Although, does someone who's idea of _fun_ on a Friday night is sitting in her room with her two cats watching _Marvel_ films _really _sound whore-ish to you?" Kate huffed, looking beyond stressed.

"I have a seventeen year old niece who more tolerable that you are."

"Yeah, but are we forgetting that I've had years of practise at this whole _annoying_ teen thing? It's like my speciality." Emily shrugged.

"Is that what you're going to major in in college?" Kate mocked.

"Actually, I want to go into FBI training or something like that. I managed to figure out who the Alpha was before everybody and _definitely_ before _you_ did. I mean, Derek knows too, so does the second Beta. In fact, a _human_ is also in on this little secret. This little secret that doesn't involve _you_. Does that piss you off a little? I can smell it on you." Kate slowly turned around, holding a long rod in her hand.

"You see this baby? This baby –"

"Well, since I was a kid the human life that comes out of vaginas has _truly_ changed its image. Unless it came out of you, then I can see the resemblance." Emily smiled as rolls of annoyance came from Kate's direction.

"This is twelve _thousand_ volts. The best I have." Kate picked up a phone from the table, glancing over at Emily with a small smirk. "You know that niece I was talking about? You're gonna see her _real soon_. She's a stunner; I think you'll like her."

"Why are you talking to me like you want to set us up in marriage?" Emily muttered. "Isn't that a bit old school for you?"

"Maybe a fashion icon in your time of need, you're not looking your best just now." Kate noted. Emily rolled her eyes, yanking a little at the chains.

"Sorry for the inconvenience, but I'm a little tied up at the moment. If I knew that you'd kidnap me then I would've dolled up a little."

"Maybe Allison will teach you how to tame your birds nest."

"Hmm, Allison. That's a familiar name, I'm sure I've heard of a prostitute called that." Kate glared over at her.

"I have a gag, don't make me use it." She threatened, waving about a ball on a rope for emphasis.

"Ooh, kinky." Kate didn't reply, she just threw the gag over at Emily before walking out her chamber of two little supernatural secrets. "How did you wind up in here?" Emily asked after a second of silence. She had completely forgotten to ask him, the question just wasn't her main priority. She really needed a reality check.

"I tried to kill Jackson. And then Scott, if he got in the way, but mainly Jackson." Derek muttered.

"Scott? Why would you try and kill Scott? He's like a harmless little butterfly, that may have got you into trouble with the police twice, but that doesn't really matter." Derek shot her a cold look that just oozed 'It really does matter' but she wasn't there to be preaching what was right and what was wrong, she was there to be tortured.

"He was in the way. He actually tried to _protect_ him." Derek spat. "Why are you here?" Shit. Emily had not prepared for this.

"I'm not going to lie to you, Derek." Emily muttered. Derek raised his eyebrows, waiting for Emily to continue her sentence. She never did.

"And…?"

"I just told you, I'm not going to lie to you, but that doesn't necessarily mean I want to tell you the truth, so I'm standing by my word of not lying and keeping my mouth shut on this subject." He glared over at her momentarily, before looking towards the door.

"She's coming back, but there are two sets of footsteps?" In curiosity, Emily heightened her senses and automatically she knew who the second pair belonged too. She could smell the sickly sweet smell of vanilla that made her stomach churn, she could smell lacing of hairspray (but she was unable to tell who it came from) and rolls of utter confusion just rolled towards her.

Allison.

Emily should've known something was up when Kate began to talk about her to Emily. Why wasn't there any alarm bells going off inside her mind? Unless her mind was trying to tell her that Allison really wasn't a threat, that she was more harmless that Stiles.

"What is this place?" Allison's voice asked. Emily rolled her eyes. It was certainly no McDonalds.

"Let's start with the basics." Kate sighed. Emily almost snorted at Kate's shot of 'sympathetic, reluctant and I'm being made to do this' voice. "You know how every family has its secrets? Ours are a little different." Emily watched as streaks of light entered the room and she listened as Allison's heart rate picked up and Derek growled lowly. She watched impatiently as Allison crept in slowly and Kate stood next to a massive light. Eventually, Kate turned on the light, shining it on Derek, who roared loudly. She sighed, throwing her head back.

"He hasn't quite got the hang of being subtle. He's a bit of a drama king." Emily muttered turning Allison's attention from Derek to her. Allison's eyes widened even more in recognition.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Kate grinned, ignoring Emily completely. Derek roared again. And then once more. And then again just to be on the safe side. And then again to make sure that it was extra safe.

"Derek, shut up." Emily grumbled, rubbing her left ear against her shoulder. She so regretted heightening her senses. Emily looked over at Derek glowering, as Kate walked over to her table of tricks and pain. Emily jumped as shots of very intense electricity shot through her entire body. "Jesus motherfucking Christ!" She yelped. Derek roared again, but this time it was more of a yelp as pain keeps you human and electricity is very painful. Very painful indeed.

"What are you doing to them? Is that going to kill them?" Allison asked in a fearful tone.

"Oh, come on, kiddo. Don't get all ethical on me now." Emily could distinguish between who was screaming; her or Derek? If possible, more pain coursed through her veins and it wasn't hers. Derek's pain was hurling towards her at tremendous speeds only adding more pain onto her own. Kill. Her. Now.

Finally, after what seemed like hours but in reality only a few minutes, Kate turned off the electricity. Emily's hands shook wildly and her chains jingled together.

"What are they?" Allison asked quietly.

"Him. He's a shape-shifter. Lycan. Werewolf. To me he's just another dumb animal." Kate shifted her gaze to Emily. "Her? We don't know yet." Kate reached over to the volt switch and Emily shook her head wildly.

"You evil motherfucker." Emily growled.

"She has a bit of a mouth on her, that one." Kate noted, looking at Allison with a smug smile. "A mouth that I don't enjoy hearing." She turned up the electricity more and the light pointed on Derek began to flicker. One again, Kate turned the electricity off and she walked over to Derek. "Come here." Kate muttered at Allison. Allison slowly and wearily walked towards her. Kate pulled Derek's lips apart, exposing his canines.

"Don't touch him." Emily muttered. "'E'll get diseases." Once again, Kate ignored her and carried on her 'Werewolf Anatomy 101' class.

"See these right here? These are canines, also known as fangs. Made for the tearing and rending of flesh. Not something you'd find on those leaf-eating herbivores, is it?"

"I wish he'd tear and render your flesh." Emily snapped. Argents, vicious little Argents, who have nothing better to do than ignore Emily, ignored Emily. Both of them.

"This is a joke to you?" Allison accused her aunt.

"Sweetheart, there are werewolves running around in the world. Everything's a joke to me." From the corner in her fluffy dog basket, Emily snorted loudly. "How else do you think I stay sane?"

"This is what you call sane?" Emily laughed bitterly. "Mighty me, we must have polar opposite definitions."

"So –it was him at the high school and all the other animal attacks?" Allison asked timidly. Kate turned off the spot light, removing her hand from Derek's side.

"There's actually three of them –Another younger one like him" Kate nodded her head over in Derek's direction "called a Beta, and then there's the Alpha. Alpha's the pack leader –Bigger, stronger, nastier. Those –are the real ugly motherfuckers."

"Still prettier than you, _my dear_." Emily spat venomously.

"I can easily come over there and gag you." Kate muttered, only spearing Emily a glance.

"Be my guest, it'll save me from puking form the sigh of your face." Needless to say, Kate did not follow through with her threat and just carried walking out of her pain chamber with Allison. Kate shut the door and the room was engulfed with darkness once more.

"When were they gonna tell me?"

"They still haven't decided if they were gonna tell you."

"Why?" Allison asked forcefully.

"Let's just say if you react badly when you find out –Not good."

"What do you mean not good?"

"They don't think you can handle it." Emily tried harder to concentrate on heightening her senses even more, but she couldn't muster up the power. She could only hear the faint little mutters between Aunt and niece.

"I hate her. I actually hate her. I wouldn't mind running into her with a very sharp dagger –"

"Laced in wolfsbane?" Derek muttered. Emily's heart stopped. Did he know?

"Uh, I'm not catching on –"

"Kate told me that when she was disarming you she found two very strange items in your back pocket. I didn't think anything of it; I didn't think you had it in you to carry around anything that could harm anyone. And then she showed me two knives. I could smell the wolfsbane on them. What did you need them for? Were you going to try and kill Peter?"

"I told you, Derek, I'm not going to lie to you. I'm not touching this subject." Emily whispered.

"Why not? Were you trying to kill me?" Emily remained silent. "You were. You were going to kill me –"

"Hit the nail on the head with that accusation. I may have sent Emily, here, a text saying it was from you to meet her at the school. I was a bit shocked when I saw she was in the attire that fit into category cat burglars. And hold and behold, when she was sleeping, I found two knives in her back pocket. It previously had wolfsbane on them, but you stupidly put them in your pocket and it rubbed off." Emily didn't even hear Kate return, she just assumed she'd be taking Allison home.

"I said that I'm not going to talk about this and I'm one to stick to my word." Emily growled.

"Fine, fine. I'm not here to talk to you anyway. I'm here for Derek." Kate slid the door shut before walking over to her table of tricks and pain. "I want you to tell me who the Alpha is." She tuned on the spot light and Emily watched as Derek winced at the sudden brightness. But he remained loyally silent. "Come on, Derek. He killed your sister. Now –either you're not telling me because, well, you want to kill him yourself, or for some reason –You're protecting him." Emily hoped and prayed to every God of every religion that it was the former option. No way in Hell did she want Derek siding with Peter, that was way too much like siding with the Devil. Kate turned around, holding a little car in her hands. She held it up, laughing mockingly. A pit of rage built up inside Emily's stomach as Kate held up his face. "Look at that sour face." She cooed. "I bet you always used to get people coming up to you saying "Smile, Derek", "why don't you smile more?" Don't you just wanna –kick those people in the face?" Derek looked up slowly, staring at the back of Kate's head with a slight glower.

"I can think of one." He said lowly. Emily smirked, feeling rather proud.

"Promise?" Kate turned around to face him. "'Cause if I thought you'd be that much fun –I'd let you go." Kate walked back over to her table of tricks and pain, picking up what looked like Scott's phone? No, that couldn't be right. Derek and Scott weren't exactly buddy-buddy, there was no way, even on their last day on earth, that Scott would lend Derek his phone –especially after Derek smashed his last one. "All right, let's see. Nothing, nothing, nothing. God, I hate this detective crap."

"Are you going to torture me –Or are you just gonna talk me to death, huh?" Yet again, Emily felt rather proud of his snark.

"Oh, sweetie, I don't –I don't wanna torture you. I just –wanna catch up." Kate turn around slightly, her gaze setting on Emily with a small, smug smirk that made Emily want to tear all of Kate's pearly whites out one by one. "Remember all the fun we had together?"

"Like the time you burned my family alive?" Derek growled through gritted teeth.

"No, I was thinking more about the –hot, crazy sex we had." Kate spared Emily a smirk before she turned her attention and gaze back to Derek. "Bu the fire thing. Yeah, that was fun too." Kate let out a cruel laugh (sound far too much like a Disney villain of some sort) as Derek lunged forward –well, as far as he could. He's still kinda chained up. You know, with all the torture things that's going on and stuff. "I love how much you hate me. Remember how this felt?" Kate bent down slightly, poking her tongue out and dragging it up Derek's naked chest. Emily spluttered in disgust. Derek snarled, his canines exposed.

"Out of all the creepy things I have ever saw, this –what you just did, takes the fucking cake! Gross, honestly. Do you have _any_ sense of personal hygiene _at all_?" Emily shrieked in utter horror. That was one of the many things she could've gone several lifetimes without seeing. "I'd rather you torture me!" Kate turned around, facing Emily with a satisfied smirk.

"Are you trying to tell me you've _never_ wanted to do that?" She cooed.

"It's an experience I am more than willing to miss out on." Emily muttered.

"And sweetheart, I really don't want to torture you." The sound of the door rolling open caught both Emily and Derek by surprise, but Kate turned around on the balls of her feet looking more than pleased to see whoever opened it. Obviously, as Emily should've guessed, Kate had planned this down to every last detail. "But he does." A man walked into the room, cracking his knuckles threateningly. Kate sent one last smile to Emily before walking out.

"You know what, baldy? I think we may just get along." Emily said, listening as Kate's footsteps got further away. "Just as long as you don't call me 'sweetheart', 'honey' or anything remotely creepy and along that lines."

"Don't worry, _doll face_, we'll get along just fine. As long as you co-operate with me." Emily raised her eyebrows.

"Well, now, correct me if I'm wrong but that was rather rude. Wouldn't you agree Derek?"

"I'm not talking to you." Derek muttered. Emily shrugged, well, as best as she could given her circumstances.

"That whole making up thing didn't last very long." She murmured to herself. She smiled up at the bald guy. "You know, there's my last high school winter formal on Friday, I'm a senior, never gonna get one again, why don't you unchain me and then we can go together? Hell, if it makes you feel safer you can handcuff my hands together and put some of those chains around my legs to make sure I don't run off on you." Baldy glowered down at her.

"What makes you think I would want to take you?"

"Because, judging by your character, I'm very good t this by the way, I can tell that you never went on very many dates. Girls didn't like you, the girls that you did go on dates with were dared to ask you out. Yeah, the female species can get bitchy like that, trust me, I'm friends with one of the biggest bitches in my school. Kayla, her name is, beautiful girl, claims not to like two-faced people but do something she doesn't like and she'll leave you as good as dead. Trust me, I was there when her and my other friends, Miranda, had this massive fall out over shoes, for weeks Miranda ate alone in the toilet because of all the horrendous rumours Kayla was spreading about her, eventually, I became their peace and got them to make up. I'm a bit of a miracle worker. I can demonstrate right now." Emily balled her right hand into a tight fist and baldy's face went red and he began to make choking noises. Slowly, Emily un-balled her fists with a wide smirk. "Wasn't that _cool_?"

"Wh –What are you?" He wheezed.

"I'm Emily Evans. Senior. Nineteen. What about you? You seem interesting. I'll tell you what's even more interesting, lay a hand on my silent friend over there to your left, and I'll make sure what I just did will happen longer, and you won't be able to breath _permanently_. Capishe?" Baldy glared before reluctantly nodding.

"I have to tell Kate." He muttered, pulling his phone out of his pocket. He taped away at it, before bringing it up to his ears. Within a few rings, Kate answered.

"You got an answer out of on of them already? I have to say, I am beyond impressed and a little sad that they didn't open up to me."

"No, no. The –the girl. She's _psychotic_. You have to get here _right_ now." Emily heard Kate sigh from the other end.

"This better be a serious problem or so help me God." Minutes later, Kate slid open the door. "What di she do?"

"She –She strangled me." Kate looked between Emily and Baldy in disbelief.

"He's right, Kate. I strangled him and Derek broke out of his chains and began to do the Irish Jig." Emily responded sarcastically. "It was truly amazing, you should've been here." Kate rested her gaze on baldy with a tired look.

"I really want to believe you, but it doesn't even look like she's moved! She's still in the same position, Derek doesn't look more pissed and he doesn't look like he's been in pain. What have you done for the past five minutes? Because torturing isn't what went on in this room! God! I asked you to come here because I trusted you to do what I asked, not stand there, playing tea party!" Kate exclaimed. "Get out."

"Kate, she really did –"

"I said, get. Out." Baldy huffed before storming out. "I have to do _everything_ myself." Kate walked over to the volt meter, smirking at Emily, and then Derek, before cranking it up.

Kate Argent, you motherfucker.

/ / /

"Hey. It's me. I'm getting tired of leaving messages. I wanna know where you are call me. Now." Emily glowered in Kate's direction. Chris Argent wasn't a voice she wanted to hear. It just made her want to rip the chains all the walls, but unfortunately, she had already tried that and failed.

"Unfortuantely, Emily, Derek, if neither of you are gonna talk –I'm just gonna have to kill you. So say hi to your sister for me." Kate stayed silent as Emily's blood began to boil. It was incredibly safe to say that Kate Argent really made her angry. "You did tell her about me, didn't you? The truth about the fire? Or did you –did you tell anybody? Oh, sweetie –That's just a lot of guilt to keep buried. It's not all your fault, you got tricked by a pretty face." If Emily could, she would've snorted, but Kate actually followed through with her empty threat and gagged her. "It happens! Handsome young werewolf mistakenly falls in love with a super-hot girl who comes from a family that kills the werewolves. Is that ironic? Is it –ironic –That you're in inadvertently helping me track down the rest of the pack –again? Or just a little bit of history repeating?" Kate walked over to the volt meter and Emily's heart began to thump wildly in her chest. No, she had just endured two and a half hours of non-stop electricity plus the amount of pain that Derek was feeling, she really couldn't take anymore. Kate began to tap her fingers. "History repeating." Emily could feel waves of realisation roll towards her. Kate walked back over to Derek. "It's not Jackson, is it? Oh no, no, no, he's got a little scratch on the back of his neck, but –he's not in love with Allison. Not like Scott." Emily's eyes grew wide. No. She could _not_ go after Scott. Not her Scott. Not her little Scott that felt the need to protect absolutely everybody, including utterly heartless Jackson.

/ / /

A loud howl was what awoke Emily. She wasn't too happy about that. She had been electrically tortured and when Kate leaves them long enough for her to get some sleep, someone _how_ –someone howled. Another wolf howled and that howl didn't sound Alpha-like. Scott, Scott freaking McCall was finally using his Peter given gift and he _howled_. Now, it was only a matter of fact if Derek could muster up the strength to howl back. Emily snapped her head up to look at Derek pleadingly. He nodded. "This may be loud." An even louder howl erupted from Derek. _May_. This _may_ be loud. Hah. It definitely _was_ loud and she was pretty sure her eardrums were throbbing. Emily stared at the door, barely blinking, just hoping, _praying_ that Scott would hurry his little werewolf ass up so he could take that damn gag out her mouth. Eventually, the door slid open and there was Scott standing there, breathing heavily. Emily made a noise, signalling that she was there too. Scott quickly ran over to her, taking the gag out her mouth.

"Ah." Emily moaned, carefully closing her mouth. "I seriously think she broke my jaw." Scott reached behind her, beginning to undo her chains. "No! Help Derek first. He –He called you here." Scott reluctantly nodded, moving over to Derek. "Oh and Scott?" He stopped dead in his tracks, looking back at her. "Thank you for owning a brain and eventually using it. It seems that Hale boys don't own brains." She shot a look over at Derek.

"Uh, thank you?"

"Just get me out of this." Derek growled. One arm was done before Derek pushed Scott back. "He's here. The bald guy from earlier. Kate must've sent him back. Gag her back –"

"No. I am not putting that think in my mouth again. He knows what I can do, Scott, for the love of God, _hide_." Scott nodded, dashing away and Derek raised his arm to pull off the act that Scott had never found them and all was the same.

"Ready to have some more fun?" Baldy asked. "Kate was impressed. While blondie was napping she though I took some pretty impressive punches. But, to be honest, my knuckles are kind of hurting. So I brought some help." Baldy raised a bt in front of Derek. "But I need to warn ya. I used to play in college." Baldy swung the bat forward, and before it could hit anything, Derek shot out his arm, grabbing the end of the bat.

"I brought a little help too." Baldy looked back at Scott who moved to the doorway. In his daze while he stared at Scott, Derek brought back his fist and knocked the guy out with a single punch.

"Okay, since he's out for the count, get these things off of me. They're beginning to hurt." Emily huffed. Scott walked briskly over to her, and within the space of a few minutes, her arms were free. Scott helped pull her up from the dog basket, catching her in his arms as she stumbled a little bit. "I forgot how to even use my legs –Hell, I forgot I even _had them_. Scott bend down, now undoing her legs. "I am a free man." She muttered satisfied. Derek frantically ripped the wires off him and it was then that Emily noticed that she didn't have any on. In fact, no wires were even _leading to her_. Was all that pain she was feeling just Derek's?

"Scott, help me with this."

"No." Emily took a double take at Scott. Had he magically grown balls over the past few days she had been locked up in there?

"What?"

"Not until you tell me how to stop Peter." Emily stared between the two boys with wide eyes. Scott was right, they had no idea what team Derek was playing for.

"You really wanna talk about this right now?" Derek asked, then looing at Emily for help. "Em, help." Emily shook her head.

"I'm with Scott on this one. We have no idea what you're going to do. Maybe when we untie you, you might just go all freaky shit on us."

"Peter's going after Allison and her family. He's going to kill them."

"So what?" Derek exclaimed, looking furiously over at Emily.

"So tell us how to stop him." Emily hissed., her eyes narrowing into slits.

"You can't! All right? Now," Derek jingled his chain about before lowering his voice "I don't know when Kate's coming back, so just get me out of this right now! Get me out right now!" Well, that low, civil voice didn't last long.

"Promise you'll help us." There was something eerie about Scott's tone of voice, he sound just so… hollow?

"You want me to risk my life for your girlfriend? For your stupid little teenage crush that means absolutely nothing? You're not in love, Scott. You're sixteen years old. You're a child."

"Maybe you're right." Scot murmured. "But I know something you don't. Peter said he didn't know what he was doing when he killed your sister, right? He lied." Scott pulled out a crumpled piece of paper from his back pocket, flatting it out. He held it up. "Remember this?" Emily's mouth dropped open. She knew Peter was lying and she knew that she had seen some sort of evidence before, but she just couldn't remember what. And there it was, Scott McCall had done it. In Scott's hand was the dead deer with the spiral shaved into it its fur. The spiral meaning vendetta. She knew Derek now realised it, the same look of recognition crossed his face like it did when Emily showed him her spirals when she was trying to lead him onto 'figuring out' who she was. "This is what brought your sister back to Beacon Hills, right?"

"Where did you get that?" Derek asked lowly.

"My boss told me three months ago someone came into the clinic asking for a copy of this picture. Do you wanna know who it was? Peter's nurse. They brought your sister here so that Peter could kill her and become the Alpha, and that's why you're going to help us." Derek remained silent, he moved back, wrapping his hand around the chain. Emily watched him wearily. Scott began to walk towards the door. "Just say you'll help us, and I'll help you unlock your other –" Emily watched in awe as Derek tore his arm free from the chain.

"I'll help you." Derek and Scott stared at each other for a few seconds before Emily interrupted.

"As touching sentimental as this is, can we leave now? I'm starving and I'm pretty sure I am ten minutes away from being incredibly dehydrated." Scott nodded, heading back for the door. "Please tell me you brought a vehicle of some sort, althoguht I did nothing but sit, my legs feel like mush."

"I brought a vehicle."

"You liar! I didn't even need to heighten my senses to know tht you're lying through your teeth." Emily wailed.

"I didn't say I'd tell the truth."

/ / /

"Hey. Hold on. Hold on." Derek panted. "Something doesn't feel right."

"What do you mean?" Emily and Scott asked in unison.

"I don't know. It's –it's kind of like it's –"

"No, don't say 'too easy'. People say 'too easy' and bad things happen. What, do you think finding you two was easy? Getting away from Allison's dad? None of this has been easy."

"Fine. You're right."

"Thank you." Emily couldn't help but feel slightly uneasy. Maybe this hadn't been easy for Scott, but for Derek and Emily? This was like walking (well, hobbling, their legs were all shaky) through a park. Suddenly, something large and long was sticking out of Derek's chest and Emily's heart jumped up her throat. An arrow? Jesus. Emily looked around in panic and her eyes landed upon Allison and Kate crouching.

"Now the leg." Kate instructed. Allison shot the arrow and it landed expertly in Derek's leg. Emily's hand smacked over her mouth and she dropped to the floor to Derek's aid. "Flash bolt." Emily had heard about that one.

"Scott, your eyes!" Derek exclaimed. Emily buried her head towards Derek as she heard Allison fire that damn thing. Emily tried to attend Derek on pulling the arrows out, but her body refused to move. "Get up! Let's go!" Derek grabbed Emily by the waist, tugging them towards Scott.

"We're gonna die." Emily muttered fearfully. They crawled through the woods as fast as they could, Emily's legs more shaky than ever. _'Emily'_ a small voice said inside her head. _'Come on Emily. It's what we've been waiting for'_ and then it all came back. Jennifer waiting in her car for Peter and herself. Peter in his Alpha form holding a man up by the legs as they walked over to an oil can of fire. She helped him. Emily actually helped Peter kill those men. "No." She whispered, shaking her head. Derek glanced back at her with a confused expression. "Leave me alone!" She cried. "I –I don't want to help you!" Emily fell to the floor in a whimpering mess. Derek covered her body with his own.

"Scott, go!" He pushed Scott forward forcing him to carry on.

"Allison, I can explain." Everything was going fuzzy.

"Stop lying." Voices were becoming crackled. "For once, stop lying." Her vision was beginning to cloud over with black dots.

"I was gonna tell you the truth at the formal. I was gonna tell you everything. Because verything that I said, everything that I did –"

"Was to protect me."

"Yes."

"I don't believe you."

"Oh, thank God. Now, shoot him before I have to shoot myself." Kate groaned, advancing towards Scott and Allison.

"I don't think that would be a bad thing." Emily snapped. Gone, everything was gone.

"You –You said we were just gonna catch them?" Allison said timidly.

"We did that. Now we're gonna kill them." She pointed her gun at Derek , shooting without a second though. Derek rolled off her and slowly, Emily's senses came back to her. Her smell, her eye sight, her hearing. Everything. She leaned over Derek, trying to locate the bullet wound in the dark. "See? Not that hard. Oh, no –I know that look. That's the 'you're gonna have to do it yourself' look." Emily looked up in time to see Kate now pointing her gun at Scott.

"Kate, Kate, what are you doing?" _'Come on, Emily, our time is almost here'_.

"No." Emily moaned, screwing her eyes shut and shaking her head. "I don't want to."

"I love those brown eyes."

"Kate!" Chris called, slowly walking into the moonlight. "I know what you did. Put the gun down."

"I did what I was told to do." Kate said quietly.

"No one asked you to murder innocent people. There were children in that house, ones who were human. Look what you're doing now. You're holding a gun at a sixteen year old boy with no proof he spilled human blood. We go by the code –Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent."

"We hunt those who hunt us." Allison whispered. Kate readied her finger at the trigger. Much to Emily's surprise, Chris held up his own gun in Kate's direction.

"Put the gun down." He shot it, and sadly, it hit the tree behind Kate and not actually her. Now, that would've given Emily great amusement. "Before I put you down." Kate lowered her gun and then the Hale house door _opened_? Emily looked down to make sure Derek was still there, and sure enough, he was. "Alison, get back." _'Emily, you're going to miss the grand finale'_ Of course it's Peter. Of freaking course. Chris moved closer to Kate, both of them holding up their guns defensively. Emily tightened her grip on Derek's jacket.

"What is it?" Allison asked fearfully.

"It's the Alpha." Scott answered, crouching. Emily watched fearfully as Peter leapt about three times, running from the house to the woods, from the woods to the house again, to the woods once more and then finally running into Chris' pat, knocking him out. So much for being a professional werewolf hunter. Peter then swooped by Allison, knocking her off her feet and finally by Scott. That was when Emily got his plan. He wasn't planning to kill the entire Argent family, he just wanted Kate. All those responsible.

"Come on!" Kate yelled. "Come on!" Emily watched with a smirk as suddenly Peter was beside her, grabbing Kate's arm and pointing it away from him as she shot pathetically. Peter grabbed her by the throat, throwing her towards the house.

"Are you coming, Emily?" Peter asked. Emily thought about it momentarily and Peter sensed that. He chose then to get inside her mind and all her senses began to go again. Derek grabbed her by the waist, tugging her closer to him and like that, all her senses were left alone, like they Peter wasn't standing before her trying to slither his way inside her brain like the snake he is.

"No." She whispered. "I told you to leave me alone." Peter shrugged, jumping over to land beside Kate. He grabbed her and tugged her inside.

"No!" Allison yelped. Emily hadn't even noticed her get up. She watched as Allison ran after Kate and Peter, and Emily felt sickly satisfied that Allison was going to watch her aunt die.

"She is beautiful, Kate." Emily heard Peter say. "She looks like you. Probably not as damaged. So I'm going to give you a chance to save her. Apologize. Say that you're sorry for decimating my family, for leaving me burned and broken for six years. Say it –And I'll let her live." It sounded odd, haring Peter so full of emotion. On the verge of tears. It was almost like he was human with real human feelings. Almost.

"I'm sorry." Kate whispered. Emily heard the ripping of flesh only a few seconds later, closely followed by what Emily could on presume as Kate's body falling to the ground.

"I don't know about you, Allison, but that apology –didn't sound very sincere."

"Stay here and be quiet." Derek muttered, sharing a look with Scoot before taking off towards the house. And oddly enough, Emily couldn't bring herself to move. She couldn't move a muscle in her body. So she tried to make a noise and she just couldn't. Her body was refusing to let her move or speak.

And this could only mean one thing.

Derek Hale was about to become Beacon Hills next Alpha.

She couldn't decide if this was a good or bad thing, Derek really had no filter between good or bad decisions. But she felt a wave of her own happiness wave through her. H was about to be free of Peter. Peter was about to die. This is what she had wanted. She didn't need to wait and see if Derek would be killed by Peter, because her instinct knew. It knew that Derek was going to survive and then slaughter Peter.

"Dad. Dad. Emily, please, help him." Allison pleaded. Emily so wanted to laugh right in her face, but giving her silence, the same silence that Allison had given her when she saw her sitting in the damned dog bed, a chain connected from the wall to her limbs. Emily wanted Allison to suffer, she couldn't care less if this was Scott's girlfriend. If she could allow herself to be so easily swayed, who was to say she wouldn't do it again? It was then that Emily decided Allison Argent meant trouble. And not the good kind.

Her eyes widened as Scott was flung out the window. For a second she thought he was ead, until she heart the flutter of his heart beat as he got up and just as he did, Peter himself jumped out of the house in his Alpha form, he picked Scott up, roaring into his face. Just as he tried to throw Scott back, he kicked Peter square in the chest, sending him flying backwards instead. Good job, Scott.

The beeping of a horn in a car grabbed Emily's attention, and driving down the road was a Porsche? Jackson? What could that tool bag be doing there? Much to Emily's surprise (she was getting surprised a lot, that night) Stiles stepped out, lobbing one of those flasks that you get in a chemistry lab at him? What was he playing at? "Oh, damn." Stiles muttered as Peter caught it easily. He probably wasn't meant to catch that.

"Allison!" Scoot yelled, throwing her her crossbow and arrows. Because that's a smart idea. Throw the kid who shot two arrows at Derek and then one into a tree that could have blinded him the very weapon that she used to do that. No wonder Scott was failing so many classes. Allison picked it up, firing one at the flask.

Which then proceeded to engulf Peter's arm into flames. Peter wailed, flailing his burning arm around. Another flask was thrown through the air –this time by Jackson? –hitting Peter square in the chest, engulfing the rest of his body in flames.

As if Beacon Hills couldn't get any weirder.

Peter ran about for a bit before landing on the floor and all his flames were put out. The slight was horrific. Peter was no longer in his Alpha form , but he looked like human Peter instead. His hair was all singed off and every piece of skin that covered his body was charcoal black. The spac around them was lit up with tiny fires.

Emily felt terrible.

Talk about boys being insensitive, this act takes the fucking cake. She stared into the space where Peter lay in utter horror. _'Emily come.'_ Without another thought, Emily was on her feet, walking towards Peter. She knelt down beside him, taking his hand in hers. Her eyes filled with tears, sure, Peter was a God awful person, but to make relive the sensation he felt while he lost almost his entire family was nothing she ever would wish on anyone. _'I don't want to die'_

"Nobody does." She murmured. "But you did awful things, I'm not going to help you." _'But they murdered my family'_ She could feel a sharp pang in her heart. Peter really didn't mean harm, well, in his own sick way he didn't. He just wanted to avenge his family. _'Please don't let me die.' _Emily shook her head. "I have to, Peter, everyone has to die some time or another. You killed Kate, the Argents are after you. They can't come after you if there is no you to go after."

'_You don't love me anymore. You love Derek'_ That shocked Emily. "I- I've never loved you, Peter." She muttered, letting go of his hand. "I think it's about time you let that sink in." Emily stood up, wiping any dirt or leaves off of her. Emily looked over at the house, where she saw Derek slowly walking towards them, breathing heavily.

This was it. It was time. Emily stood back, giving Derek space to do whatever needed to be done. Derek crouched over his Uncle, looking his square in the eye.

"Wait! You said the cure comes from the one that bit you. Derek. If you do this, I'm dead. Her father, her family –what am I supposed to do?" Everyone remained silent, waiting to see what Derek would do.

"You've –already –decided." Peter panted. "I can smell it on you!" He growled, his eyes turning a vibrant red colour. Derek raised his arm, his claws replacing his nails.

"Wait! No, no! Don't!" Scott yelped, but it was too late. Derek slashed his claws across Peter's throat, killing him in an instant. Derek stood up slowly, looking over at Scott.

"I'm the Alpha now." His voice was deep, gruff and not Derek's. It sent a shiver down Emily's spine. Everyone stood there for a minute, completely silent, nobody moving or daring to even breathe to loudly.

"Allison, come on. We're leaving." Chris murmured, pulling Allison towards his car. She went with her dad without a fight or struggle. Scott remained there, staring at Derek murderously.

"You –You said –"

"He lied, Scott." Emily whispered. "There has never been a cure. If you killed Peter you would've became the master. I am so, so sorry." Scott turned his gaze to Emily. They were wide and looked incredibly sad. It broke Emily's heart to see him like that.

"Uh, we should probably leave." Stiles murmured. "Scott, c'mon. Emz, you coming?" Emily looked at Derek who refused to meet her gaze. Obviously he was still being pissy and acting like a small child.

"Yeah, just give me a few minutes." The boys got into Jackson's Porsche leaving Derek alone with Emily. Emily walked forwards, pressing her hand to Derek's cheek. "If you want to sort what happened between us out, come by my house after you've done dealing with Argent. He went in the backdoor and is waiting by Kate's body. He probably wants to go over what they're gonna do with Kate and stuff." Derek nodded stiffly, staring at the front door. "Just –Please, Derek, consider it." Emily took her hand away from Derek's cheek, replacing it with a light kiss before walking over to Jackson's Porsche and climbing into the back seat along with Scott.

"So do you and him have something going on?" Jackson asked nosily, looking at Emily through the rear view mirror.

"It's complicated. Why do you need to know? Was what happened tonight not enough to put you off wanting to be a werewolf?" Emily snapped.

"Chill out, I was just wondering." Jackson muttered bitterly.

"Well next time, save me the brain cells and wonder internally."

**THE END OF SEASON ONE WAHOO. Good news, it's the end of season one. Bad news, Derek is ignoring Emily again. Oh dear, what has a girl gotta do to get the person they like to stop acting like a tool and forgive them, geez. Anyway this is the longest chapter so far. Hoorah. How did you guys like the story so far? What's your favourite and worst parts? Tell me in the reviews! The next chapter should be up within a few days, I really want to start writing it now but it's pretty late and I need sleep (damn). I have three weeks until the summer holidays so that's not that bad. **


	24. No Promises -24-

**The Downpour. **

**No Promises. [Chapter Twenty-Four]**

**Takes place Season Two, Episode One (Omega) of MTV's Teen Wolf.**

Pissed wasn't a word to describe what Emily was feeling. She went the entire weekend without hearing one single word from Derek.

Not a text. Not a call. Not a slightly creepy note left on her bathroom counter. Nothing. Nada. Zilch. It was like he had dropped off the face of the earth. Almost every sentence that came out her mouth when she was with either Scott or Stiles was "Have you heard from Derek yet?" And every answer was always "No, not yet. I'll tell you when I do though." And then there was also the time Stiles answered "Nope, your new Alpha lover hasn't contacted me. Why don't you contact him?"

Hah, dream on Stilinski. The guy always has to make the first move, right? That's just like, the way it has to be.

Anyway, all subject of Derek Hale aside, Kate's face was _everywhere_. On TV, in the newspaper, Emily even saw a picture of her in a public bathroom at the library. It was kind of creepy and it was getting on every single one of Emily's nerves. She couldn't walk down the street without hearing someone muttering about her.

Emily walked down the halls, wincing every time a locker door slammed. Ever since that early Saturday morning, with all the fighting and watching Peter get his throat slashes by Derek, she hadn't been able to dim down the strength of her hearing, smell, eyesight and taste. Everything was too loud, hell, even being in a room alone it was still too much noise, everything was too bright, even the darkness of her room made her squint, every single smell was intensified, so much that she made sure to stay clear off all bathrooms and she only drank water and ate dull tasting things.

It. Was. Pure. _Hell_.

Scott and Stiles toned down on the deodorant and cologne after nearly making Emily vomit from its intensity. But yet, her dad _still _mad her go to school? Even after she took every single light bulb out from every light, broke every volume button in the house, hell, she even turned off the fridge and freezer. Parents are weird.

Normally, the intensity of every smell was overwhelming, the school day wasn't even half done and Emily was contemplating removing her nose for good. But not at that moment.

Werewolves all have very distinct scents; their original scent is somehow altered. Emily didn't bother looking at the mythology behind it, which would be too boring to even follow through with. Scott, she could smell Scott, he's with Stiles in English. Stiles is obnoxiously tapping his foot. Obnoxious Stiles. But there was another one. It wasn't Derek, his scent didn't change much once he became Alpha. It was someone new. Someone different. Someone that Derek decided was more important than sorting things out with his mate and he then bit. Someone, who honestly did smell so werewolf, more of death. Fantastic.

Emily walked towards where the smell was coming from. She needed to find out who this kid was. Following the scent led her right down the corridor, a left turn, the next right turn and to the front entrance of the school? She continued following it until it took her to the silver Porsche. The silver Porsche belonging to Jackson. She walked closer before realising why she was led there. Inside, Jackson was sitting there smugly, staring at her with a smirk. "I knew something was up with you." His voice sent shivers down her spine. Emily glared in his direction, walking closer towards him. Emily tapped on the window, crouching down to level with it. Slowly, Jackson rolled it down and Emily almost keeled over by the stench. God, how could Scott function with that smell lingering around him? "What are you? Are you another werewolf?"

"No. I'm something that's none of your business." Emily grumbled. "Who bit you?"

"Oh, Chucky the creepy ass doll." Jackson responded, his tone just yelling '_Sarcasm!_' "Who do you think, dumbass?"

"Derek bit you?" Jackson grinned broadly, and that was enough for Emily to realise that Stiles was right. Maybe she should contact Derek first.

"You know, with my new improved eyesight, you're kind of beautiful. How about we ditch school and head to a restaurant up town?" Jackson winked.

"I'll be ditching school, just not with you." Emily grumbled. "Oh, and I wouldn't be caught _dead_ sitting next to you in any form of fancy place. McDonalds included. Goodbye Jackson." As Emily walked off, Jackson revved his engine in what Emily could sense as frustration.

Derek could sure pick them. First a girl who burned his family alive, then a girl who is about six times his age and now Jackson? Damn. What a record.

/ / /

Emily had checked the Hale house and there was no sign of Derek, trip wires? Oh, there were plenty of them. But as Emily is a born 'professional' she only almost tripped _all_ of them. The Gods must have been on her side as luckily, she didn't trip any.

Having the Hale house crossed off her list, Emily was thoroughly confused.

If there's a funny thing about confusion, it's that it rarely brings out good ideas. Today, it brought out one of those; accidentally though. She caught whiff of the hospital as she walked the lonely walk to school. It reeked of disinfectant and just plain of _cleanliness._

That was when she remembered the abandoned Subway place Derek had so creepily found. He told her that when he wasn't at hers or his burned down house, he was there. So, Emily walked to the outskirts of town, not quite sure where the hell she was meant to be going, but when she caught whiff of dirt, metal and smoke combined, she knew she was headed in the right direction. About five minutes later, she spotted Derek sanding by the doorway, cigarette between his thumb and middle finger, staring at the floor. He looked so peaceful, probably because there were absolutely no birds around to get on his nerves, Stiles was in school, Peter was dead, he had no idea that she was there and he had a cigarette in his hand.

Emily's plan to silently approach him crumbled to dust, as when she just kept her gaze on Derek, she walked right into the branch of a tree. Emily fell backwards, landing heavily on her bum with a soft thud and a loud groan. "Ah, dammit, fuck." She hissed, rubbing her sore forehead. So much for being aware of her surroundings. Emily looked up to where Derek was standing, but he was no longer there. She could still see the smoke from the cigarette swirling up into the air, so he must've just put it out. Emily quickly got to her feet, this time, ducking the branch that was sure to leave behind a nice, purple bruise on her forehead for about three hours (fantastic) and she sped towards the door. Swinging it open, she sprang down the stairs just in time to see Derek walk over to the subway car. "Derek." Emily muttered, wincing at how freaking bright the lights in that damn place were, geez. "Please!" She sai a bit louder.

"I don't want to talk to you." Derek said absently. "I have nothing to say to you."

"Well I have plenty to say to you so you'll just have to listen." Emily grabbed his shoulder, forcefully turning him around to look at her. Derek turned around, his eyes glowing red and his canines fully erect. Emily raised her eyebrows, looking at him pointedly. "I've had sex with Peter; I don't think anything can scare me now." Derek grimaced, his eyes and teeth going back to normal.

"I know." He muttered with a glare. "He took _great_ pleasure in telling me."

"Anyway, I am not here to talk about that –"

"He also told me that you are very needy, little did he know I experienced that first hand. He also told me that you look great on your knees, but I already knew –"

"Okay, can we please talk about you retrieving your manhood award _after_ I tell slash ask you what I really have to tell slash ask you?" Emily interrupted, a small blush creeping up her neck. She really did _not_ want to talk about her sexual history with Peter Hale. Ew.

"I have something's to ask _you_ first." Derek grunted. Emily rolled her eyes, signalling him to go on. "Did you actually sleep with my Uncle?"

"Obviously, I told you that like, two minutes ago."

"Ugh, that is just –Ew." Derek shuddered.

"I know, now can I –"

"One last question, did you her abut Lydia?" Emily shook her head, no.

"No, I never. Did she get a haircut? Did she change her shade of lip-gloss? Please, enlighten me on what happened to Lydia Martin, Queen of _All_." Emily muttered sarcastically.

"Emily, Peter bit her." Emily's eyes almost fell out their sockets, Peter Hale, you bastard. "She was fine, she showed no signs of turning and she didn't seem to be dying, but then last night she ran away. She jumped out the hospital window naked." Emily spluttered. She's running around Beacon Hills, _naked_?

"_Naked_?"

"That's the _only_ thing you picked up from that? She's not dying, but she's not turning either. If you don't turn, you die. That's it." Emily raised her eyebrows sceptically.

"Is that why you turned Jackson? To kill him?"

"Is that what the blades were for? To kill me?" Emily glared ferociously at Derek. Did he just _have_ to bring that up?

"Yes, they were to kill you. Happy? Does that make you feel ten billion times better?" Derek's eyes flashed red.

"Oh, that makes me _ecstatic_. Honestly, I feel on top of the fucking _world_." Derek snarled. Emily squared him up slightly, letting him know that she was _not_ afraid. Especially not of him.

"So come on then, out with it Cujo. Did you turn Jackson in hopes that it would kill him?"

"How did you know I turned him anyway?" Derek asked snappishly

"I followed the smell of death right to him, where he was sitting inside his car."

"You mean you followed the smell of a _werewolf_?" Derek's hard tone suddenly turned rather worried. "Because if he was meant to die, he would be in utter agony right now." Emily sighed impatiently.

"He has lacrosse practise next, if you don't believe me, you can give me a ride to school and then we can both go and check for ourselves." Derek looked in her direction with raised eyebrows.

"And what makes you think I'd even consider letting you into my car? You might try to kill me." Derek accused before adding; "Again." Emily laughed bitterly, making her way back up the stairs slowly.

"I see you didn't take up my request on buying a hot tub full of disinfectant. I have to say, I'm rather disappointed." Emily said lightly, trying to pass the awkward tension lingering in the air.

"Hmm."

"I saw you smoking outside before I walked into a branch. I thought you gave up, I haven't saw you smoke in ages." She tried again.

"Have no plans on giving up anytime soon." Derek answered bluntly. Emily sagged her shoulders as she heaved the heavy door open.

"Not even for the pack you're already building?"

"Nope." Emily huffed before putting on a teasing smile as she turned around to face him.

"Not even for me?" She purred. Derek chuckled, shaking his head.

"No, _especially_ not for you." Ouch. Emily frowned, letting Derek overtake her. Stupid boys. So what, she thought of killing him, big deal!

Okay.

Maybe it is a big deal.

"Harsh." She commented.

"So was seriously considering killing me." Derek fired. Emily groaned loudly, quickly shoving the car door shut, preventing Derek front getting in. He looked between her and her hand expectantly, as though he actually expected her to move her hand. Hah.

"I'm sorry, don't you get that? I wasn't in the right mind frame, are you seriously going to hold that against me?" Derek pretended to think for a second.

"Uh, yeah, yeah I am." Emily glowered up at him.

"Do you understand what seeing Peter alive did to me? It –"

"What it did to _you_? Oh, just because you slept with him and have a little bit of history with him automatically _'did something to you'_? God, Emily, he was my _Uncle_." Emily frowned.

"It wasn't just because we slept together once, it was because my history with Peter is all kinds of fucked up. He obviously didn't tell you much, and neither am I. It's –It's a bad kind of history. Like, really bad." Derek snorted, looking down at her pointedly.

"I think I know about bad histories. Kate Argent, remember?" Emily shuddered. Dammit, there was her name, _again_.

"Sure, he never burned down my family, as insensitive as that sounds, but what you had with her was something you didn't want to share because you thought that you were to blame. You were guilty; it was like a shadow over your life. The thing with Peter and I isn't like that. I'm not going to get into detail, but I'll give you a brief summary. When I reach the peak of my powers, there's very little I can't do. I can look into souls. Souls tell you more about the person before you than they ever will. Your soul holds your everything. I looked into Peter's and it was horrific. Ever since I looked into his soul, the aura around him has altered everything about me. But only when he was near, it completely set my emotions off. Peter told me that our souls didn't connect, they were like two magnets. When they get to close, they push apart. Peter had a better understanding and didn't tell me, yada, yada, yada. He had better control over it and I can't even attempt to control it." Emily studied Derek's facial features. His brows were furrowed, his frown line was deep and his lips were curved into a scowl. Derek didn't like what he had heard.

"I don't get why you can't just tell me." He growled.

"Derek, just let it go." Emily sighed, removing her hand from the door to let him in. "I really don't want to talk about it."

"Well, I didn't want to talk about everything that happened to me when we had only known each other for like thirty-six hours." Derek grumbled moodily as Emily walked in front of the car to the passenger's side. Emily shrugged.

"Whatever." She clambered in, hardly getting enough time to slam the door shut before Derek was already reversing at full speed. Well, this was certainly a different situation. Usually it's the "I'm not starting the car until you buckle up" today was a different song.

Emily wasn't so sure she liked it.

Derek glanced at her every few seconds, sensing her slight bitterness. Of course, Emily saw him constantly glancing at her and it made the pit of her stomach tingle. She wasn't so sure if it was because she liked it when he looked at her or because she missed it when he was always doing that.

"Quit looking at me, it's making me feel weird." Emily grumbled. For a slight second, Derek smirked.

"I'll keep my hands to myself if you will." He drawled. Emily shrugged, a small smirk forming on her lips.

"No promises."

/ / /

They fucked. That was the only way Derek could describe it. Usually, he hated using that term. It just irked him. Having sex with someone was supposed to be somewhat special, doing it with someone you _at least_ respected as an individual. The word 'fuck' just seems like it was something one or both of the parties participating didn't really care about that much. Like it wasn't supposed to happen, but hey-ho, it did. But was there a term for caring about the person but being extremely angry at them and really just wanting to push the lightly off the end of the earth just to give one's self a piece of mind? Anger sex, he supposed, but there's the sex part. The caring, blah, blah, blah. Anger fucking? Was that even a _thing_?

Well, whatever it was, he certainly enjoyed it. Sure, the back of his car in the middle of the woods wasn't exactly the most romantic place, but they were fucking. It didn't have to be romantic by any means. Not that he had ever had sex that was in a romantic setting, in his burned down house on his crusty, burned mattress , with the girl that burned down his house in an alley way (one of his lowest moments, he supposed) and that one time in one of those moving house vans at the back between some random guys furniture.

Now that he thought about it, nothing about his relationships have ever been romantic. He wasn't the type of guy to take a girl on a date; he didn't know what to do. Why go out for dinner when he can heat up a perfectly good store ready meal in the microwave that only cost a dollar and probably tastes better than a twenty dollar meal that tastes like cardboard and has a smaller portion size? He was a werewolf, he liked his food large. He also didn't get the point of flowers, they'd only die. Just like his relationship would within a few weeks.

Maybe that's why they weren't working out? Maybe Kate got oh-so bitter about his lack of romantic values (_God knows_ she hinted it plenty of times) so as her set of revenge she burned his house down? He'd ask her, but it's quite hard to communicate to the dead. Maybe it's better off unknown.

"You regret that, don't you?" Emily asked quietly, tying her hair into one of those buns that, to Derek, looked like they were dragged through a bush afterwards. It was messy, but it had a sort of a sexy-ish kind of appeal to it. It was confusing. Derek shrugged helplessly, not so sure how to answer her. What was he supposed to say 'Yeah, I regret it, but that had to be the best sex I have _ever_ had, so, uh, yeah, see you around!' Yeah, somehow he didn't think that would go down so well.

"Dunno." He muttered, shovelling his arms through the arms of his hoodie. He had to admit, it felt rather _good_ not wearing leather.

"Ever so helpful. Please, never get a job in an information centre unless they specialise in the theorem of _uh_'s and _erm_'s." Emily muttered bitterly. Maybe he should've just told her straight that he was leaning ever so slightly over to the category of regret. Isn't not being honest what he was angry at her for? Damn, now he was confusing himself.

"I –"

"I can practically smell the regret on you, you know, maybe I should just go –"

"What I was about to say before you cut me off," Derek started, pausing for extra effect and looking at her accusingly "was that I think, that maybe, I'm being a tiny bit childish. Yes, I turned Jackson slightly hoping that he'd die as selfish as it sounds. I'm not on friendly terms with you because, surprisingly, finding out that your _mate_ was setting out to kill me actually kind of takes a toll on your life." Emily avoided his gaze, staring out the window. She clenched her jaw and after a few minutes, she shrugged. "I –I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'll move on. We'll start out as friends –_just friends_ – and then we'll se where we go from there, okay?" Emily shrugged once more.

"Sure." She whispered. Derek nodded, not really sure what to do next. Do they shake hands? Hug? Just sit in utter silence? God, there must be a book out there that could help him out with all this. After five minutes of silence and nothing, Emily turned to him. "Aren't you going to start driving so you can check up on Jackson or are we just going to sit here, re-evaluating our life choices? Your pick."

"Oh, yeah, Jackson. Forgot about him." Derek turned his keys, starting the engine before speeding out of the woods. Before they were completely gone, Emily was certain she saw a flash in the distance but passed it off as some bizarre flash of lightening or just the sun oddly reflecting off of Derek's car.

Little did she know it was _so_ much more.

**Derek can be civil, who knew? Well, after he decided to not turn up so they could discuss their lovers quarrel. This chapter is a little short, especially considering the length of the last chapter but I wanted something up tonight. **

**Priscilla The Ancient One asked; I'm wondering, will anybody mention the broken mirror in Emily's room?**

**A; I'm not sure if I mentioned something about this in the last chapter, but Stiles told Scott about Emily's little freak out in Macy's and both Scott (with his werewolfness) and Stiles (who I, personally, think has a little more understanding of Emily than Scott does) noticed her weird behaviour so when they saw the shards of mirror, they knew better than to ask her. Derek hasn't been in her room since they almost had sex, so he is yet to spot it. In my mind, Emily is still a little bit unstable so fussing about mirror pieces embedded into her carpet isn't her main priority (even though it should be, she needs her feet to walk, silly girl). Hope this made it a bit more clearer :)**


	25. Curly Fries -25-

**The Downpour.**

**Curly Fries. [Chapter Twenty-Five]**

**Takes place in Season Two, Episode One (Omega) of MTV's Teen Wolf.**

Emily shuddered, the violent smell of death (AKA Jackson) hitting her like they were a sack of bricks. "Can you not smell that?" Emily muttered, looking rather perplexed at Derek's rather neutral expression. Derek shook his head.

"Nah, all I can really smell is a mixture of our sex and sweaty school kids. Nothing really new." Emily rolled her eyes, walking on ahead.

"Jackson's in the bathroom. Can you handle entering with a girl without looking suspicious?" Emily asked slyly, nudging her arm against Derek's as he caught up effortlessly with her.

"Of course. People around here don't know me."

"You were once a fugitive, people still quiver in terror at the mention of your name."

"Once a fugitive." Derek echoes slowly, trying to put across his point. Emily rolled her eyes, opening the school doors.

"It doesn't matter. Some people think that the last time you were in this school was to kill four unnamed teens." Derek scoffed, shaking his head.

"That's ridiculous. The last time I as in this school was when I was with Peter and he harmlessly threatened Scott to join him." Emily stopped dead in her tracks, looking back at Derek with a strange look.

"Harmlessly? You both left him on the floor, writhing in pain. I would _hardly_ call that _harmless_."

"We didn't kill him."

"Is that your excuse for redemption?" Emily asked accusingly. _She_ didn't kill Derek and he holds it high over her head, but when he doesn't kill Scott, everything's fine and dandy? Bull fucking shit. "Because you could be lying in a pool of your own dried up blood, but _I_ didn't kill you. You don't kill Scott –_twice _might I add! –but it's okay, because he wasn't _actually_ dead." Emily exhaled loudly through her nose, turning to the boys bathroom. "Geez, _men_." She grumbled, slowly tip toeing in quietly. Derek followed her in, not really caring about the noise he was making. Derek followed Emily, standing so close behind her that he was practically treading on her heels. Emily wanted so bad to turn around and slap him upside the head, but she was being secretive. There was no time for that. Later, she promised herself. Emily knocked on the cubicle door twice before standing back, trying to at least give Jackson a little space.

"Oh, I'm fine, Danny. Just go back to class." From behind the door, Emily heard Jackson pulling some more tissues out of that dispenser that holds toilet roll. She never liked those things. Emily roled her eyes impatiently, knocking on the door again. "Just give me a second, okay?" Derek stepped forward, jiggling the door. Emily looked at the back of his head in disbelief. Did he _seriously_ think that technique would work? "I said give me a freakin' second!" Derek cracked his knuckled, before unscrewing the lock with his claws. When the screws were out, he opened the door, pulling Jackson out by the collar and shoving him into the wall behind Emily. "Derek." Jackson noted before turning to Emily sourly. "This is the boys' bathroom." He stated dryly, glaring at her bitterly.

"Really? Could've fooled me, I am surrounded by two sissy's after all…" Derek shot her a glance from the corner of his eye, and it wasn't that one that gave her butterflies, it was the one that clearly told her to _'shut the hell up, before I shut you up. Permanently'_. Derek took a step forward and listened to Jackson's heart rate pick up with inner satisfaction. Good, let him be scared.

"You're looking a little pale there, Jackson. You feeling okay?" Derek reached forward, brushing Jackson' shoulder mockingly. Jackson quickly retaliated by shoving Derek's arm off of him.

"Never better."

"If something's wrong, I need to know. You're with me now." Emily grinned at the amount of jokes she could make with that.

"Wait –With you? Me with –With you?" Derek stood up a little taller, making Emily roll her eyes.

"What a way to reject, Jackson. I'm sure Derek will go home and weep into his pillow at his _massive_ loss. I'm sure you two would've made a _fantastic_ couple, now come on Derek, let's _go_." Emily tugged at Derek's arm, but he just shook her off.

"What am I, your little pet? I mean, just because you gave me _'The Bite'_ doesn't mean I'm part of your little wolf pack. Sorry, but to be honest, you don't exactly show outstanding leadership qualities."

"Is that so?" Emily didn't think she had seen Derek smile so much around other people in the entire time that they had known each other, which was just over a month and a half. Wow. They got on far too fast.

"Look, I've got my own agenda. Which doesn't involve running around the woods at night, howling at the moon with you, Evans and McCall, okay?"

"Not a werewolf." Emily muttered, but neither Jackson or Derek paid attention.

"So why don't you just back the fu –" Derek turned Jackson's head to the side quickly, staring at the black goop slowly pouring out the side of his ear. Jackson looked into the mirror with horror. "What is it? What's happening?"

"Body's fighting the bite." Derek reached an arm back, lightly pushing Emily away from Jackson. He kept his arm in front of her as he walked cautiously around Jackson, taking her with him.

"Why?" Jackson demanded, looking at Derek through the mirror.

"I don't know."

"What does it mean?" Jackson demanded. Derek shook his head slightly, pushing Emily back more roughly. She stumbled a bit, but got the message nonetheless that Derek wanted her out of there as quickly as possible. She left the boys' bathroom in time to hear Jackson yell in frustration "What does it mean?"

Derek was out two seconds later, looking highly confused and slightly worried. "What's happening to him? Why is his body reacting that way? Is he dying?" Emily asked quickly. Derek shook his head.

"I –I don't know, uh, I'll call you later, okay?" Not giving her time to ask anymore questions, Derek pressed his lips lightly to hers. The shock alone was enough to silence her. What the hell was he playing at? "I'll call you." He murmured. Emily blinked a few times, an in that few seconds, Derek had left the building.

What the actual hell had gotten into Derek Hale?

/ / /

"Well, did you enjoy the kiss?" Kayla asked, doodling what appeared to be a half shark, half dog on her English notebook. Emily shrugged.

"To be honest, I was a bit to shocked to even comprehend my feelings. I –I don't get why he kissed me, we were just interrogating Jackson in the bathroom, for crying out loud. I wasn't giving him any signals, was I?" Kayla looked at Emily uncertainly.

"I thought you said you two had sex in the back of his car in the middle of the woods, like three hours ago?" Emily went a dark shade of red.

"Uh, yeah." She muttered, bashfully.

"Isn't that a pretty big signal right there? Like, you two fucked in the back of his car, were you trying to send off the vibe that you don't want to date him while sucking and or riding on his dick? Hell, I bet the poor guy is all lonely, jacking off to the smell of sex –"

"Okay, I am going to stop you right there." Emily hissed, stomping hard on Kayla's toes underneath the table. Kayla screeched, jumping a foot in the air, both her knees banging against the cafeteria table. The noise attracted a lot of strange looks and once again, for the second time, Emily went beet red. Kayla had the decency to wait until all the attention that was on them had been averted before talking again.

"Do you like him that way? Now, be honest. I can't help you if you're not honest." Kayla picked one of her curly fries and chucked it at Emily, hitting her square in the forehead. Emily frowned, did she like Derek like that? Sure, they're mates and all, but did she harbour any _real_ feelings towards him? Did it really matter? Kayla sighed at Emily's blank look. "How do you feel when you're around him? Like, explain everything. From the thoughts in your head, the uncontrollable need to smile and the tingles in your lady parts. Okay, that's a little bit more easier to explain.

"Uh, my hands get all sweaty. When he does this thing, like glances at me from the corner of his eye when we're driving there's like billions of butterflies doing somersaults, cartwheels, round-off's, you name it, they're probably doing it. His smile, which he doesn't do very often, literally sends chills up my spine. I –I can't seem to focus whenever he's around, that's bad for my studying, you know. I dunno, Kaylz." Kayla scrunched up her nose in fake disgust.

"Ew! My best friend is _in love_ with Derek Hale! Pass me a bucket while I throw up all my insides." Emily spluttered, looking at Kayla in utter confusion. It was official, Kayla had lost her mind.

"I am _not_ in love with him. I –I guess I just like him." Emily sighed, banging her head lightly against the table. "I have a crush on Derek Hale. Oh, almighty Lord above us! Please, please, help me!" Emily wailed quietly into the table.

"You know, usually the best friend is supposed to insist that they are actually in love with the boy, but this is Derek, I think I'll be able to live with you having a crush on him." Emily lifted her head up slightly to peer at Kayla.

"I am so thankful that I have your blessing." Emily muttered dryly. Kayla smirked, flipping her hair behind her back.

"Onto important matters, is he any good at sex? I'd say in the bedroom, but in his burned down house and then in his car don't seem all that classy." Emily groaned quietly, really regretting spilling her guts out to Kayla at the start of lunch. Which was half an hour ago. She still had to endure another hour. "Come on," Kayla egged Emily on "tell me _all_ about it. I haven't had sex since my sisters weeding and it's really taking a toll on me. Enlighten me about your prudish ways. Did you make him do it under the covers so he couldn't see your body completely naked?" Kayla let out a loud laugh. "Did you keep your shirt on? Make him fuck you in the dark?"

"No, actually. It was pretty fantastic. I'm not a complete prude, you know." Kayla smirked.

"Oh, I know. A certain little birdy told me that when in the bedroom, you get all frustrated and needy, he also told me that you give _fantastic_ blow jobs." Emily felt her heart skip a beat. Peter? Had Peter seeked Kayla out and told her all about Emily? She was beginning to think that it was a little suspicious that she hadn't asked why she never went to their final winter formal that they would ever attend together, ever. Did Peter tell her that Kate had her locked up underneath the Hale house, chained to a wall, sitting in a dog basket? "What's wrong? Was Josh not meant to tell me that?" Emily let out a sigh of relief. It was Josh, not Peter.

"Well, uh, I dunno, I guess not. I just never really expected him to. And coming out of your mouth, I guess it just shocked me a little bit." Kayla grinned broadly.

"Go on then, tell me all about yours and Hale's sexual adventures." Emily looked at Kayla with raised eyebrows.

"Uh, no? Isn't it a little weird hearing about my sex life while you're eating curly fries?" God, Emily just wanted Kayla to drop the subject.

"What, do you not shave or wax down there?" Kayla smirked, shoving three fries into her mouth with a small snicker. Emily's mouth slowly dropped open in shock.

"I –I wasn't implying that your fries were, uh, _you know_." Kayla barked out a laugh, looking across the table at Emily in admiration.

"Oh, Emmy, I was pulling on your tail. I know what you meant, but I just love seeing you get all flustered. It's something I'm actually good at." Emily glowered over at her momentarily before something caught her attention. A young boy, probably a Freshmen or a Sophomore by the looks of it, had just walked into the cafeteria, his head ducked down low, a dark purple bruise on his left eye and he smelled vaguely of Derek. Kayla looked at Emily puzzled before looking over her shoulder to see who or what Emily was staring at. "What's up? Why has he caught your attention? This isn't some love at first sight voodoo, is it?" Emily stood up abruptly, ignoring what Kayla had just asked.

"I'll be a back in a minute." She muttered as she walked over to the curly haired boy. She roughly grabbed him by the arm, tugging him out of everyone's sight. He squawked and squeaked as Emily towed him to an empty hallway.

"What the Hell!" He cried as Emily shoved him roughly into a wall. He looked absolutely terrified. So terrified that he was _literally shaking_, seriously, he was like a baby Chihuahua. Emily shook her head, refocusing her thoughts. Derek. She reminded herself, he smells of Derek. "Wh –What do you want from me?" He whimpered.

"Who are you?" The boy looked up at her rather perplexed.

"You just grabbed me out of the hall, _not knowing who I was_?" He asked slowly.

"Yeah, it's part of a project. Drag someone into an empty corridor and see if they shake like a Chihuahua. Congratulations! You're in the lead." Emily bit sarcastically. "Now, are you going to answer my question or am I going to have to force it out of you?"

"Isaac!" He yelped, cowering further into the wall behind him. "I –I'm Isaac Lahey!"

"Good job on finally answering question one of as many questions I fucking want to ask you. Here comes round two; _How the hell do you know Derek Hale_?" Isaac's eyes widened sufficiently more.

"I –I don't know who you're –"

"Answer me, Lahey!" Emily yelled, pressing her forearm further into his chest.

"I- I'm sorry, I –I really can't talk about –Okay, okay! He –He offered me something!"

"Drugs?"

"No, something, something _different_." Emily quickly took her arm off him.

"Did he offer to _bite_ you?" She asked quietly. Isaac scrambled to stand up taller, breathing heavily. He slowly nodded, running a hand down his face.

"You –you're one of them, aren't you? A hunter? Are –Are you going to kill me?" Emily snorted, shaking her head.

"Please, if I as a hunter would've I been able to literally smell Derek on you?" Isaac looked at her, frowning.

"Is –Is this a trick question? He –He didn't mention a girl being a werewolf." Emily shook her head.

"No, I'm not a werewolf. What did he tell you, by the way?" Emily asked, seriously considering knocking Derek out multiple times, Alpha or not.

"The basics, I guess. That it would make me stronger, faster, physically _better_." Isaac answered. Emily frowned at his certainty, his stammer was completely gone and he didn't even look nervous. "Of course, he told me about the hunters and how they might try and kill me once a month, but would that _really matter_? I mean, I'll be better at lacrosse –I'm on the team, you know. Well, you probably _didn't _know, I always warm the bench during games. Derek, he told me that the last Alpha bit Scott McCall and _that's_ why he suddenly got so good. I –I want that to happen to me. I'm sick of sitting on the side lines, letting everyone walk all over me, I've had enough."

"Motivational." Emily muttered dryly. "So I guess that you're accepting it or has he already sunk his smug fucking canines into your flesh?"

"I'm planning on accepting after school and practise." Isaac smirked. Emily shuddered slightly; he was so different than he was a few minutes ago. A few minutes ago he was a shaky little puppy, now he's acting and looking like a smug little asshole. "Who are _you_?"

"I'm going to accompany you when you accept the bite with Derek. I know him rather well, _very well_ actually, and quite frankly, he's in need of a few punches to the head. Maybe that will help him retrieve his missing brain cells that he lost when he asked you of all people to become a werewolf." Isaac glared at her, puffing out his chest a little. Complete dick.

"I don't remember asking for your assistance –"

"Well, Lahey, you're gonna have to suck it up because _I am coming_." Isaac sighed in defeat, seeing that he couldn't circle his way around her. "And I'm Emily, Derek's –"

"Girlfriend. I remember him mentioning you. He said something about a girl called Emily that I go to school with that's his girlfriend and that she's 'something'. I thought he meant that in that coupley way, but_ no_ He actually meant that you _are_ something! A supernatural something!" Emily slapped her hand over Isaac's mouth, glaring at him.

"Stop screeching like a banshee, people have ears and they can't know about this." Isaac nodded behind her hand and slowly, Emily removed them form his mouth.

"Can you drive?" Emily shook her head. "I can't either. How do you feel about sitting on the handlebars of my bike?"

"Uh, pretty uncertain but why the hell not? Not like I could die, right?" Emily snickered quetly at her joke.

"Uh, no, I'm actually quite a good cyclist." Emily frowned, that was probably the best joke she had told in a while and nobody that understood her situation was there? Her luck was on _top_ form.

"I'll take your word." Emily mumbled. "I'll go home, change and then come meet you, alright?" Emily out a black sharpie from her back pocket (you never know when you need a pen and your bag's not around), took Isaac's hand and scribbled her number on his palm. "Get this in your phone as soon as and then text me." Emily smiled, recapping the pen. "Oh, and I really am sorry for scaring you, I just sort of freaked out. I'll see you later, okay?" Isaac nodded dumbly, his mouth slightly agape.

Had a pretty girl, who was dating his soon-to-be-Alpha, just written her number on his hand _willingly_? Well, it wasn't like he had forced a girl to give them her number, but she just did it without him asking. Isaac Lahey was taking big steps today, big steps indeed.

**Short, I know but I like it how it is. I might have a chapter up later, considering that it is still pretty early, but I'm not promising anything. Has poor Derek made up their non-existent relationship in his head? Maybe that was why he kissed her, because of that fake relationship that he constructed with his mate in his head. Poor boy. But she opnly admitted to having a crush on him, so that's kind of cute. I see loads of car sex, plain sex, anger sex, kissing, making-out and lovers quarrels in the near future for them two, I really do. I really enjoyed introducing Isaac, that was rather fun. The next chapter should be, if I can remember correctly, Kate's funeral! Hooray. Also, Kayla was back in this chapter! I haven't written her in ages, she has to be one of my favourite characters in this story.**

**I love, love, love, **_**love**_** all your wonderful reviews! 52 already! This is honestly so amazing! You guys are utterly fantastical! **


	26. Like Kate -26-

**The Downpour.**

**Like Kate. [Chapter Twenty-Six]**

**he Downpour.**

**Takes place in Season Two, Episode One (Omega) of MTV's Teen Wolf. **

_Cnt accept til l8r, dad wnts me home ASAP. I'll txt u whn Im wrking –Isaac:) _

Emily cringed at Isaac's poor spelling. She'd definitely have to fix that later as they'd be spending a lot more time together. Obviously he didn't have to be home too quickly as he had enough time to sign off his name with a smiley face. While the entire 'Isaac accepting' ordeal could be put on hold for a few hours, confronting Derek was something that had to be done pronto.

But of course, she had to wait until he called her. The last time she made the first move they ended up having sex in the back of his car. Friends don't have sex. Friends don't kiss. They don't grope. They don't strip each other.

God, friends are so boring.

As if by magic and a little bit of Edward Cullen mind reading that may possibly have been involved, Emily's phone vibrated on her dresser. She shot up from her love seat and ran (and the possibility of her tripping over her own feet more than twice, what could she say? She was a little more than eager) over to her phone. She stared at the caller ID feeling incredibly giddy with a massive grin on her face. She picked up her phone, pressed answer and held it to her ear. "It's rather enlightening to know that you have _actually_ moved passed our little tiff. I'm sensing some serious therapy was involved somehow."

"Hello to you too, Emily. I'm fine, thanks for asking." Derek replied dryly.

"That's good, because I'm not. I need you to get your little werewolf ass through my window within a few minutes, we need to have a serious chat, Hale." Without letting Derek fit in a word, Emily hung up. Always keep them on their toes.

Two minutes and forty-six seconds later, Derek literally jumped through her window. Emily whistled lowly, nodding in approval. "New record, I'm impressed." Derek smiled mockingly, bowing his head.

"What did you need me fo – What the fuck, Emily!" Derek yelped as Emily swung her fist as his jaw.

"Isaac Lahey, Derek? _Really_? The boy is basically the human embodiment of a Chihuahua!" Derek scrunched his face up, shaking his head.

"How did you know? Did he tell you? God, I told him not to approach you." Derek groaned, swiping a hand down his face.

"Why? Because you told him that we're apparently dating?"

"I –I told his that because telling him that there is such things as _mates_ might scare him off!" Derek exclaimed defensively. Emily rolled her eyes, flicking his ear.

"Really? You waltzed up to him, asked him if he wanted to become a werewolf but didn't mention the fact that you have a mate, who _isn't_ dating you, because that would '_scare him off_'?"

"Maybe I was lying." Derek murmured bashfully.

"Maybe."

"Okay, I was lying. I –I just thought I'd seem like a complete idiot if I said that I have a mate but she isn't interested –"

"Who said I wasn't interested?" Emily snapped, as soon as the words left her mouth her face was burning bright red. Derek's gaze snapped to hers in shock. "I mean, I didn't say I wasn't. It's pretty hard _not_ to be. I mean, have you seen your body? Especially since you've became Alpha… you're a lot more physically endearing. Not that that you weren't before though! You're incredibly good looking too, even Kayla agrees with me. And I am now going to stop rambling because this is incredibly embarrassing." Derek smirked, nodding slowly.

"No, no. Please, keep going. I don't mind at all. I kind of love hearing you point out everything you like about me." Derek smirked.

"Asshole." Emily glowered. Derek moaned loudly, pressing his hand to his chest.

"God, I love it when you talk dirty to me." He purred, a large shit-eating grin on his face. He walked past her, lounging himself across her bed as if he owned the god dammed place.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I really want to thrust my hand down your throat and pull your still beating heart out your mouth, cook it and then eat it for dinner." Derek looked up at her with a grin.

"You know if we were having sex at this very moment I'd be cumming right now. You have a way with words, Emily Evans, I'll give you that." The stupid, freaking piece of shit was mocking her.

"I swear to fucking God, Derek Hale." Emily hissed, her eyes narrowing. Derek chuckled, shaking his head.

"I'm teasing you, calm down."

"I wasn't aware that you knew _how_ to tease." Emily grumbled, turning around to try and slyly shove the shards of broken mirror under her dresser. God, she could not let Derek see it.

"Isn't that what friends do? Don't they joke around?" Derek asked allowing his claws to appear so he could study them.

"They do, but we're not regular friends, are we? I mean, about several hours ago we were having sex in the back of your car. Technically, it was before you declared us as friends but still." Derek smirked to himself behind Emily's back.

"True, but we don't need to worry about that anymore. The mate bond will soon break and I already have someone in my sight." Emily stiffened. Was he implying that he likes another girl? Was she seriously _that_ replicable?

"That's nice." She muttered, trying not to let her bitterness show in her voice.

"Yeah, she's gorgeous. Blonde, brown eyes, fabulous kisser. I'd be dating her already if it wasn't for the fact that I'm kind of tied to you in a platonic way. My wolf, who is now an Alpha, is still ridiculously attracted to you and I think that it would be shameful if I dated her while a big part of me likes you. Only have to wait three full moons 'til I can date her though, it's not even that long really."

"Just date her." Emily muttered, feeling both embarrassed and very much jealous. No wonder he was mocking her, a stupid, pathetic girl was basically ranting about how hot she thought he was –too his _face _–while he was most likely thinking of a gorgeous blonde who had millions of attractive quirks while Emily had thousands of really fucking irritating ones. And there was also the fact that she was one hundred and ten. That had to be a major turn off for sure. "Nothing is going to happen between us. Isn't it just as shameful to trail her along, allowing her to think that you're waiting for the right time to quit whatever we have when we really have nothing? If she's as special as you're making her out to be then I think you should dive in head first." And get a life-threatening concussion when you hit the bottom so neither of us can have you, Emily thought bitterly. Derek laughed from Emily's bed and she clenched her jaw. What did he find so freaking hilarious? "What?" She growled.

"God, Emily, you're so gullible." Derek chuckled. "I was teasing you –Again. You're really easy to wind up, and you're just _adorable_ when you're jealous." It was fair to say Emily was seething.

"I was _not_ jealous!"

"You so were."

"Your senses are deceiving you."

"Uh, not they're not." Emily remained silent, deciding it was utterly pointless to argue with him. She was _so_ jealous that it was completely out of character. That wasn't her, she watched her ex flirt with loads of girls and she didn't even bat an eye. What had gotten into her?

"What's the time?" She asked, completely ignoring the clock hanging above the frame of her broken mirror.

"Uh, half four. Why?"

"Because it's Kate's funeral. I'm gonna crash it." Emily grinned, eyeing up the black summer dress on hanging over her wardrobe.

"It's not a party, Emily." Derek muttered.

"Really, Derek? She chained you to a cage thing and me into a dog basket, are you seriously not going to treat this like a party?" Emily picked up the dress, holding it against her body.

"No, people will be there –"

"Woah, _really_? I had no idea!" Emily gasped in mock horror. "A funeral, with _people_? Wow, the world is so _full _of surprises."

"Ha ha." Derek said dryly.

"I'll stop by later, I need to change."

"Emily, I really don't think you should –"

"Calm down, okay?" Emily sighed. "I'm not going to prance in there singing '_The Wicked Witch is Dead'_ from _The Wizard of OZ._ Although, I should be, I just want witness her already rotting body get lowered into the ground, where she will meet Satan himself and they will disco dance in Hell." Derek still looked unsure. "I'll be standing there with all of the paparazzi, at the back. I'll be able to hear from there, obviously, but I really just want to know that she is dead so I can have a tiny little bit of closure."

"Closure from what?"

"When Scott unchained me completely I realized that I didn't any wires attached to me like you did for the electricity to get to me. I don't know how she did it, I don't even know if she did. I also want to be there with Scott and Stiles…"

"They're going?" Emily rolled her eyes.

"Of course they are. Allison is going, Scott I going to be her moral support and Scott and Stiles are rarely ever apart. Plus, do you think that they'd miss out on something big like this?" Derek shrugged with one shoulder.

"Guess not. Be careful, okay?" He stood up, sending her a somewhat awkward smile. Emily nodded slowly.

"Always am."

/ / /

Emily peered over the crowd, watching as a young boy ducked under the barrier and began to snap pictures of Allison, her mother and father walking towards the casket. A man dressed in a suit clasped a hand over the lens, taking the camera from the boys grip. "This looks expensive." He noted.

"Yeah, nine-hundred bucks."

"And how expensive was this?" The man asked, taking the memory car out of the camera and breaking it into two pieces. Emily winced, if someone ever did that to her camera she'd kill them slowly and painfully. The man dropped the two pieces to the ground before handing the boy back his camera. Well, that was what he deserved for going beyond the barrier. The man looked about, catching her eye. Emily felt her heart jump, god, did he know about her too? Did all the Argents know? The man looked away after a split second of them holding each other's gazes and walked over to Chris, two body guard like men following him closely. They looked dangerous, incredibly dangerous.

"Christopher."

"Gerard." Chris greeted, hugging the man (his own dad, possibly?) into, what looked like, a very awkward hug. Gerard, as the man was now called, slowly walked past Kate's casket to Victoria, kissing both of her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry." She muttered sorrowfully. Emily felt repulsed, how could anyone feel sorry for the death of Satan's girlfriend, the one and (hopefully) only Kate Argent? The man didn't reply but he looked down at Allison. As much as Emily didn't like her, she felt kind of sorry for Allison. She was intimidated from afar, how the hell would she feel if he was right in her face?

"You remember me?" He asked, in a somewhat friendly tone.

"Who the hell is that?" Emily overheard Stiles asked presumably Scott. She couldn't see them, so they must have hid themselves pretty well –she hoped. All the Argent clan looked towards a creepy Angel statue. Which was probably where the boys were hiding. Dammit.

"He's definitely an Argent." Scott replied.

"Considering I haven't seen you since you were three, I don't assume you'd call me grandpa. So if it's comfortable, call me Gerard for the time being. But I'd prefer grandpa." God, Emily felt so, _so_ sorry for Allison.

"Hey, you know, maybe they're just here for the funeral. I mean –what if they're the non-hunting side of the family? There could be non-hunting Argent's. It's possible, right?" And the award for the most wishful thinker goes to Stiles Stilinski! Well done, kiddo.

"I know what they are, they're reinforcements." And Scott McCall shoots down ever speck of hope that lay there.

"The two of you." A voice growled. Emily's eyes widened. Oh dear god, maybe they were well hidden from the funeral side but definitely not the Sheriff. Poor, poor Stiles. "Unbelievable. Pick up my tie."

"Got it, sorry."

/ / /

Half way through the ceremony, Emily got bored. Hearing all the respectful words for Kate was actually kind of sad, but most of all incredibly boring. She really hoped people would jazz up her funeral, if she ever had one that is. Just as she was turning onto her street, her phone buzzed.

_Scotty McCall-y'xo Calling…_

"Hey, Scott, what's up?"

"Lydia attacked someone in an ambulance!" He exclaimed. Emily winced.

"Lydia –"

"Attacked someone who was going to the hospital in an ambulance because they had a heart attack! I –Excuse me, _we_ need your help!"

"Okay, okay. Where are you?" Scott yelled out where he was before hanging up. Emily sighed deeply, shoving her phone into her bra before running off to the location Scott told –_yelled_ at her.

She arrived just after Scott and Stiles, spotting them lying in the mud, looking over at the ambulance. "Hey, what the hell is going on?" Emily asked quietly, lying down beside Stiles. He shrugged.

"Beats me. What the hell is Lydia doing?"

"I don't know." Emily looked towards what Scott seemed so mesmerized by and her jaw dropped. Lydia Martin had actually attacked someone who was on their way to an ambulance. Jesus Christ, and just when she thought things wouldn't get any weirder that Peter, BOOM. Lydia goes mental.

"What kept you from doing that, was it Allison?" Stiles asked.

"I hope so."

"Scott, if we want to do something, we may have to get closer." Emily muttered, still slightly shocked at the crime scene before her.

"No, I got it. I can smell something." Emily took a deep whiff of the air. Blood, more blood, very distressed police officers, a dead man and a new werewolf. "Can you smell it too?" Emily nodded, getting up into a crouching position. Stiles reached out, grabbing onto both of their arms.

"Just –I need you two to find her. All right? Please, just –just find her." Stiles pleaded, looking between her, the crime scene and Scott. Emily nodded sympathetically, bringing u her hand to touch his shoulder.

"I will –We both will." Scott promised. Stiles smiled at the both of them, releasing their arms. Scott nodded at Emily, creeping away. Emily followed after him. They both broke out into a sprint, following the scent. God, she was close. They stopped at a tree, sniffing the air again, trying to pin-point exactly where Lydia is. "Emz, look." Scott muttered, pointing over to some trees where a silhouette of a person was running off into the distance. Emily began to run first.

"Come on, Scotty!" She called over her shoulder. Scott caught up to her on all fours, and Emily grinned. He looked so dog like. "Aren't I lucky that I brought my running shoes." She grinned. Scott looked down at her three inch black laced wedges in slight disapproval. "Hey," She breathed "I had no idea that we'd be running after a naked girl." She beamed. Suddenly, Scott jumped through the air, tackling the figure to the ground. They both stood up, completely wolfed out.

"You're not Lydia." Scott exclaimed making Emily huff, she jumped down the slope as the mystery werewolf began to punch Scott. Scott threw them both onto the ground, and the anonymous werewolf continued to beat his fists into him. Emily glowered, swiping her hand through the air. The werewolf flew back into a tree and Scott looked up at Emily in complete shock.

"Questions later, McCall." Emily muttered, advancing the werewolf. The werewolf looked at her with slightly wide eyes before taking off.

"Wait!" Emily and Scott called after him in unison. Scott and Emily chased after him, along the river, Scott calling him helplessly. Suddenly, the werewolf was swept into the air by his wrists. Emily stopped dead in her tracks looking at him curiously. "Trip wire." Emily mumbled as something jumped down behind Emily and Scott, throwing Scott onto the ground. Emily looked at the thing, realising that it was Derek. Derek dragged Scott behind a tree by his jacket.

"Emily." Derek hissed, trying to get Scott to stay still. Emily shook her head, already hearing the sound of the Argents closing in on them.

"Breathe a word about what I am and the Argent's will be the least of your problems." Emily hissed to the werewolf. She cleared her throat before looking around helplessly. "I –I don't know how to get you down. I –"

"Hey!" Someone shouted, running over towards her with a large group of men behind him. Chris Argent, Emily recognised his as. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I –I was walking along the river bank over there and then I saw him get swept up into the air! What –What the hell is happening? Why are there trip wires everywhere? I thought this is private property!" Emily panted. Chris circled her and the werewolf, who was snarling viciously behind her.

"Hold her." Chris instructed one of the guys. Okay, plan gone wrong. Emily was grabbed by the waist by a man from behind. Emily yelped, flinching violently when Chris brought out an electric rod, zapping it once before pressing it into the werewolf's chest. His face contorted back to human and Emily saw that he was the guy that was picking up trash in the parking lot that morning.

"Hold up." Gerard said loudly. "Who are you?" Emily, walking up to her.

"Emily –I'm Emily Evans!" He looked her up and down.

"I saw you at my daughters funeral earlier." He noted with a slight glower. From behind Gerard, Emily saw Chris sigh. "Emily Evans." Gerard repeated slowly. "I remember reading about you. Kate mentioned you in her log a few times. She captured you –along with Derek Hale, am I correct?" Emily nodded.

"Y –Yes, sir." She stammered. He knew, Gerard Argent knew what she was and he knew that she'd never die. Dear God.

"Do you have any idea _why_ she captured you?" Emily shook her head wildly. Just lie Evans, she thought to herself, you're pretty good at it. "Do you know what _he_ is?" He asked, indicating to the werewolf, who was groaning slightly, behind him.

"A –A werewolf." She mumbled, forcing her lower lip to tremble.

"And how do you know that?"

"That –That's what Derek Hale is."

"And how do you know Derek Hale?"

"I –I don't –"

"Gerard," Chris cut in with a glare "she's lying. I once saw her in the passenger's seat of his car back when we first moved to town and he did too." Gerard shook his head disapprovingly.

"Someone's been telling lies now, haven't they?"

"I –I don't know him!" Emily insisted, shaking her head from side to side. "I –I was at a party one night and he offered to take me home because I was a little tipsy! I –I don't know him, Sir, you have to believe me!" Gerard looked at the man behind her.

"Let her go." He ordered. The man let her go, still staying unreasonably close behind her. Gerard put his arm around her shoulder, guiding her towards the werewolf. "It concerns me that you know about these types of people. How did you know that our friend, Mr Hale, is a werewolf? Did he show you?" Emily shook her head.

"No, sir. Wh –When Kate was in the cellar he kept lashing out at her, looking about ready to kill her." Gerard hummed, nodding his head.

"They are incredibly vicious." Emily forced herself to nod in agreement. "How old are you, Miss Evans?"

"I –I'm nineteen." Gerard chuckled.

"She's just a young girl, no threat." He unwound his arm from her shoulders. "Carry on, Christopher." Chris looked between Emily and Gerard oddly. He shook his head, looking at the werewolf.

"Who are you?" He demanded. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing. Nothing, I swear."

"You're not from around here, are you?" He asked. When the werewolf didn't reply Chris yelled "Are you?" Emily flinched at the loudness of his voice.

"No. No, I came –I came looking for the Alpha. I heard he was here. That's all. Look, I didn't do anything. I didn't hurt anyone. No one living. He wasn't alive in the ambulance. He wasn't, I swear."

"Gentlemen!" Gerard called, looking back at his men. "Emily." He added, looking down at her. "Take a look at a rare sight. You wanna tell 'em what we've caught?"

"An Omega." Chris answered.

"The lone wolf! Possibly kicked out of his own pack. Or the survivor of a pack that was hunted down. Maybe even murdered. And possibly alone by his own choice. Certainly not a wise choice." Gerard smiled down at Emily, walking back. Emily looked over at the tree where Derek and Scott where hiding in confusion. What the Hell was Gerard doing? He returned with a sword –a _freaking sword_. "Because as I am about to demonstrate –" Chris reached forwards, tugging Emily back to stand beside him. "an Omega rarely survives – On his own." Gerard swung back the sword, swinging it forward, the blade slicing into his body. The Omega's waist and below fell to the ground.

"Holy –Fuck." Emily muttered, clapping both her hands over her mouth. He eyes were wide and her heart was beating frantically. If she were a terrible liar, that might have been her. Chris walked over to Gerard, his grip still on Emily's arm.

"We have a code." Gerard glanced at Emily.

"Not when they murder my daughter." Gerard stabbed his sword into the ground. "No code. Not anymore. From now on, these things are just bodies waiting to be cut in half." Emily's eyes began to sting with tears as she imagined Derek and Scott, cut in half, hanging by a wire from a branch in the middle of the woods. Sheriff Stilinski finding them, having to tell Melissa that her son was dead. Telling Stiles that his best friend was murdered, by what they would excuse as a mountain lion. Allison being torn up for days. Miranda and Kayla hearing that Emily and her father were found dead. The scary thing was that this could easily become reality. "Are you listening? Because I don't care if they're wounded and weak. Or seemingly harmless –begging for their life with the promise that they will never, ever hurt anyone. Or some desperate, lost soul with no idea what they're getting into. We find them. We kill them. We kill them all." Chris stared at Gerard for a few seconds before sighing.

"If that's what you want." He muttered. "Jacob!" Chris called, a buff, mean looking man walked over to them. "Take Emily to my car, I'll drive her home." 'Jacob' nodded, placing his hand on Emily's back, guiding her towards Chris' car. "Did you have to do that in front of Emily? She's just a teenage girl, now scared out of her wits and probably in need of some serious therapy!" Emily heard Chris hiss.

"She reminds me of a young Kate. She can be like her too, if I put in the effort. She can be better, won't get herself killed by a werewolf." Gerard replied. "I got through to Kate in a similar way, I can get through to Emily too." Jacob roughly shoved Emily into the passenger's side of Chris' car, slamming the door shut. Emily felt her throat dry up. Gerard wanted Emily to be like Kate. Holy fuck.

Minutes of sheer fear went by until Chris climbed into the car with a grouchy attitude. He started the car and sped off. The entire car ride wa silent, Emily hadn't even noticed when he pulled up in front of her house.

"Here you go." Chris mumbled.

"How –How did you know where I live?" Emily asked fearfully.

"I know a lot of things about you, Emily. Your mother died of alcohol poisoning. Your father's a private dentist. You had to repeat your Freshman year. I know that you lead a very normal life. I don't want you being sucked into this. Stay clear of Scott McCall, alright?" Emily shook her head.

"No, he's –he's my friend."

"Emily, your friend is a werewolf. You need to stay clear of him, okay? Stick with Kayla and Miranda." Emily sighed, knowing she wasn't getting anywhere.

"Thank you for the ride home, Mr Argent. I –I'll stay away from them. I'll try my hardest." Emily jumped out the car and walked briskly to her front porch. She waited until Chris' car was out of sight before pulling out her phone. She had a text from Isaac.

_On my shift now. Meet U outside Derek's address? –Isaac:D _

She ran to Derek's abode, waiting outside patiently. The air smelt vaguely of smoke, making her smile. For once, the smell of smoke made her feel safe, something she never thought he would feel as she smelt something that gives people cancer. Expect the unexpected, eh?

"Emily!" Isaac greeted, jumping off his bike, it clashing onto the ground roughly. Emily smiled.

"Hey, Isaac. You ready?" Isaac took a deep breath, nodded.

"As I'll ever be." Emily hauled the door open, chuckling to herself when Isaac pulled out a flashlight. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Isaac waved it about slowly, taking in all the abandoned-ness and diseases. His flashlight landed on Derek, who hadn't been standing there before. Isaac jumped backward slightly in shock.

"Do the light not work? They were too bright this morning." Emily muttered.

"They work, were just pissing me off. How –How are you? You looked pretty shaken up." _She reminds me of a young Kate. She can be like her too, if I put in the effort. She can be better, won't get herself killed by a werewolf. _Emily decided not to tell Derek that Gerard thought she'd make a good hunter or whatever he wanted her to be. Instead, she grinned.

"It's called acting, darling. Anyway, Mr Lahey, please, the stage is all yours." Emily bowed, moving to the side to let Isaac be the centre of Derek's attention.

"I –I agree." He said simply.

"Oscar worthy." Emily snorted. Derek glanced at Emily oddly before smiling.

"Follow me, Isaac. Em, the switch is beside the last car." Emily nodded in the darkness, really wishing she had cool eyes like werewolves have that let them see in the light. So, so unfair. After aimless groping arounf the last cart, Emily turned on the lights. It looked a lot less like death with the lights on. Emily walked into the carts, stumbling in on Isaac laying cross a bench –shirtless. Emily looked over at Derek with a teasing smile.

"You like to get straight to the point, don't you?"

"No more than you do." Derek muttered. "You sure you want this Isaac?"

"Positive. I –I need to stand up to my dad. And I'd like not to get thrown around by girls." Isaac looked over at Emily with a sly smile.

"Great." Derek grinned, his canines extending.

"Want me to hold your hand, Isaac?" Emily teased lightly, growing nervous as Derek bent down. Isaac shook his head determinedly.

"I- I'm fine." Isaac winced as Derek sunk his teeth into Isaac's side. He stayed there for half a second before standing back up, wiping his mouth.

"I'll need you to call me if anything goes wrong, alright?" Isaac nodded, sitting up.

"I –Thank you." Derek bowed his head.

"It's not a problem, really. Do you need a ride home?" Isaac declined politely.

"I –My dad's picking me up in, uh, fifteen minutes." Derek looked at Isaac with a concerned expression.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Yeah, yeah. I –I better go. I'll see you tomorrow, Emily?" Emily nodded, a big smile on her face of she could feel ripples of jealously rolling towards her from Derek's direction.

"Of course. See you later, Isaac." She listened as Isaac went up the metal stairs, her right hand fingering the bag she had in her hands. "You know how a while ago we planned to stay around each others places so the other person wasn't alone?" Emily asked timidly. Derek nodded. "Well, uh, can we start tonight? Platonically, of course! I brought a sleeping bag with me."

"Why the sudden need to stay here? I thought you don't like this place?"

"Chris Argent knows where I live." Emily blurted.

"What?" Derek snapped, his eyes widening slightly.

"He dropped me off and I when I asked how he knew where I lived because I never gave him any directions, he said he knew a lot of things about me and then told me about how my mom 'died' and that my dad is a dentist and how I repeated my Freshman year. I –I don't know how he knew that stuff about me. I only saw him the one time at the gas station and then when Peter killed Kate. That's about it."

"Do you think he knew?" Emily shook her head. "What about Gerard? Do you think he knew?"

"No. Derek, he –He thinks I can be like Kate."

**And the jealousy war begins!**


	27. Not A Date -27-

**The Downpour.**

**Not A Date. [Chapter Twenty-Seven]**

**Takes place in Season Two of MTV's Teen Wolf.**

Derek blinked at her slowly, trying to comprehend what the _hell_ she just told him. Like _Kate_? As in _Kate Argent_? Holy shit. "Did –Did he tell _you_ that personally?" Emily shook her head.

"No, I heard him talking to Chris. He said that I remind him of a young Kate and that I can be better than her if he puts in the effort, something like that."

"From now on, Emily, I don't want you being anywhere without Scott, Isaac, Stiles or I, okay?" Derek asked after a second. "I'm not going to let him lay another one of his creepy fingers on you. Even if it's the last thing I do." Emily forced herself to crack a smile.

"Stiles? And here I was, thinking that you don't like him." While Emily found this mildly amusing, Derek, however, did not.

"Gerard wouldn't approach you if someone else is around you, someone that he thinks isn't a werewolf."

"So you don't think that Chris tattled on Scott?" Derek shook his head.

"No. Allison and Scott are very much still a thing. He's bound to know that they love each other… to a certain extent." Emily rolled her eyes. _To a certain extent._

"I guess. Your floors aren't contaminated, are they?"

/ / /

Emily yawned, stretching. That had to be the worst sleep she had ever had, _ever_. Every tickle or itch and she was convinced that there was rats crawling all over her. Derek found this amusing for a while, quietly laughing to himself whenever she jumped, flinched or squeaked, but when it got to three in the morning he began to find it irritating, hissing at her to shut up whenever she moved or made a noise. Eventually, at around half four he got so pissed that he told her to just sleep in his 'bed' with him. Of course, she accepted, a little bird had told her that she'd be getting a pop quiz in math (that little bird was her math teacher, she's proud to say that she is his favourite student) and she really didn't want to mess this up. Unfortunately, the benches were really uncomfortable and the poor excuse of a blanket was incredibly itchy. Could she ever win?

"I don't think you should go to school, Em." Derek mumbled into his pillow, the one eye that was free from the pillow looking up at her, slightly narrowed because of the bright. Emily shook her head, brushing out her hair.

"I have to. I want to keep a close eye out on Isaac. Make sure black goop is pouring out from his orifices', you know, like Jackson." Derek glowered at her. Emily smiled slightly, turning her back to him. In a way, she missed his broody little face. "Hey, is Jackson gonna die? Like, will he be sitting in Chem and then suddenly fly off his seat, convulsing and within a few seconds he's dead? Because I kinda wanna be a witness f that does happen…"

"Always a model of kindness." He muttered, sitting up. "You need a ride to school?"

"Obviously. I am _not_ walking all that way. I'll be ready in like, twenty minutes. I need you to be ready by then too." Derek mock saluted behind her back. He reached under his homemade bed, pulling out a box containing his clothes. "Hey, could you chuck me over my bag?" Derek groaned, leaning over, grabbing her school bag and hurling it at her, full force. "Ouch!" Emily yelped as her bag thwacked her on the back of her head.

"Oops." Derek snorted.

"Do you have a bathroom in here? I need to pee."

"Lovely." Derek commented. "No, I don't. In case you haven't noticed, this is no five-star hotel. You'll have to hold it or pee in the woods." Emily shuddered.

"Yeah, I think I'll wait until I get to school, unless you want to take me to get coffee at Starbucks and I can release my bodily fluids there…"

"Hah, no. I'll pass on that. Your order takes _forever_." Emily scoffed.

"I only get hot chocolate!"

"Even worse. What do they do, pick the cocoa beans themselves, go to their personal cow shed, milk their own cow, do whatever you do with milk to make it safe to drink, come back, make the hot chocolate powder and then serve it? No thanks, I'd rather you piss on my car seats."

"Don't tempt me, Hale." Emily muttered, taking out her mirror, beginning her morning routine. Twenty minutes went by. Twenty minutes of Derek whining that she was taking up to much room, that it was too dark, that it was too bright, that it was too early, you name it, he probably complained about it. It was a great relief to Emily when he went to pee and then waited in the car. She could put her floral hairband in her hair in peace. Half a minute that certainly was the highlight of her morning. She followed her instructions as she walked out, turning off the lights and making sure she didn't step on anything weird. The last part she added herself, of course, she didn't want to kill any rats or anything. Ew. She got out of there as quickly as she could, heaving the door open, jumping out and then slamming it shut. She walked calmly to Derek's car, getting in silently. Derek sat there, his fingers tapping against the steering wheel with a very vague pissed off look. Jealousy radiated off of him, spiking question. "What's up?" She asked.

"Isaac text me telling you to call him." He answered through gritted teeth. Emily smirked, taking her phone out her bag and began scrolling through her very few contacts. Anger shared the air with jealousy when Derek peered to see what his contact name was. _Isaac3_ Above Isaac's name was Derek's. His name was simply labelled as _Derek._ That pissed him off. Why did Isaac get a heart and he got nothing but a simple dot? What did Isaac do that Derek didn't? Was it the lacrosse? Then there was Kayla; Kaylz and three heart eyes emoticons. Then there was Miranda; _Mir_ with two bombs (at least he didn't get something explosive, that has to be an advantage, right?) Then there was Scott '_Scotty McCall-y'xo_ Why the hell did he get a pet name and an 'xo'? That wasn't fair. And then, to put the cherry on the freaking cake, was Stiles. _Stiles!_ With _four heart emoticons. _He was her mate, shouldn't he get emoticons? The only person with nothing was her dad, and she didn't really like him. Was that saying something? Emily didn't react to the intensity of the jealousy and anger in the car, she enjoyed getting him riled up about Isaac. It wasn't even going to happen, Isaac and her, but Derek was rather hot when he was jealous, in Emily's opinion anyway. His eyebrows would pull together, his lips would quirk into a small scowl and Emily found it fantastic. She dialled Isaac's number, holding the phone to her ear. One and a half rings, and he picked up.

"Emily!" Isaac cheered making her laugh.

"Isaac! What has you so chipper this early Tuesday morning? Win any money? Gold?" Isaac laughed on the other end.

"Nope, I'm just happy. Really, _really_ happy. Like, I have honestly never felt happier." Isaac said, sounding dazed.

"That's good, sorry I never got your text, by the way, my phone was on silent. Even if it wasn't, Derek was complaining loud enough to drown out any sound." Emily smirked, glancing at Derek. His knuckles were ghostly white as his grip tightened on the steering wheel. Isaac laughed.

"So, I, uh, I was wondering if you wanted a ride to school? I realised that I didn't get to pick you up yesterday, and yeah."

"As much as I'd _love_ to be swept off my feet by sitting on your handle bars," Derek choked on air, she was going to sit on his _what_? "Derek's giving me a ride. Maybe, if you're up for it, you could take me home or take me to school tomorrow?"

"Sure!" Isaac chirped. "Uh, Derek wouldn't mind, would he? I don't want to –"

"Isaac, you're taking me either to or from school on your handle bars, there isn't much to mind about." Emily cut in, sending an innocent smile Derek's way, he glowered in return.

"Great! So, I'll see you at school?"

"Yup, I'll be the one looking ready to kill everyone in sight."

"So, that narrows it down to about, the entire student body and Harris?" Emily laughed.

"Bye Isaac." Emily hung up, grinning to herself. Well, Derek Hale, two can play at the jealousy game. Don't start what you can't finish.

/ / /

"Hey, Stiles. Lydia not at school?" Emily asked, leaning against the locker next to his. Stiles jumped at least a foot in the air, holding his chest.

"Jesus, Emz!" He gasped. "And _obviously_ not. She was found _naked_ in the woods _last night_. Would you go to school if that happened to you?" Emily shrugged, he had a point.

"Hey!" Emily said, slapping his shoulder lightly. "I heard you got to see boobs outside of a computer screen last night. And not just any old boobs, _Lydia Martin's boobs._" Emily gleamed. Stiles turned a dark shade of red. "Ew, now I'm thinking of old boobs." Stiles looked at her oddly, what the _hell _had she taken this morning? And then he started to think of them, wrinkly, saggy and just plain old looking.

"Now I'm thinking of them, ew, Emz." Stiles muttered with a slight shudder. Emily shrugged, watching as Stiles slammed his locker shut. "So, what brings you to my locker other than the topic of breasts?"

"Ah, when you see Scott, will you tell him that us three are having dinner at a diner of my choice tonight so I can tell you two what's up with me and stuff?" Stiles grinned.

"Emily, are you asking me and Scotty out on a _date_? I had no idea that you felt this way about me…" Emily let out a sarcastic laugh, nudging her shoulder with his as they began to walk down the corridor.

"Shut up. But will you? I kind of promised you both that I'd tell you when everything died down, and well, they have." Stiles nodded.

"Of course." He said before smiling wryly. "But you're paying right? It's only a date if the man pays…"

"Are you calling me a man, Stilinski?" Stiles barked out a laugh.

"Of course not! This is my class; see you at lunch, yeah?" Emily nodded as Stiles turned into his class. And now for her mad dash to math and a pop quiz. Excellent.

/ / /

"Hey, Isaac. You're looking a little pale, what's the matter?" Isaac shook his head, running a hand through his mop of curly ash blonde hair.

"I –I have a D in Chemistry." He muttered. Emily laughed lightly, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and squeezing it tightly.

"No biggie, right? Midterms are around the corner. I can help you study if you'd like?" Isaac shook his head wildly.

"No, no. My –my dad is going to _slaughter me_. God, Emily, you _can't_ let me go home! Put –Put me in prison or something! You –you can't let me go home!" Isaac shrieked.

"Isaac, honey, your dad's not going to get mad, alright? It's not an F and it's certainly not the end of the world." That didn't seem to comfort Isaac at all. Emily frowned. "Tell him you don't know. It could go up –No, in fact, it _will_ go up. I'll tell you what, starting tomorrow and up until midterms, I'll help you study, alright?" Emily asked, rubbing her thumb on his shoulder. Isaac nodded limply.

"Thank you, Emily." He muttered.

"No problem. You're like family now that you're part of Derek's pack and I'd do _anything_ for family. Anything you need help with? French?"

"No, I –I have an A in French." Isaac mumbled.

"See! If you can get an A in French, you can _definitely_ get that grade to go up in Chemistry." Isaac nodded, looking up at her with a smile.

"You –You're right. You're right, Emily, I just have to tell my dad that I don't know but I'll find out after midterms." Emily nodded, deciding to ignore the slight wondering at the back of her mind. Why the hell was Isaac so worried about going home with a D in Chemistry? Was his dad hard on him or something?

"This is my pit-stop." Emily said, grinning over a Stiles who was waving frantically. Scott sat opposite him and Emily could see him shaking his head in either embarrassment or disagreement. Maybe he had heard her say to Isaac that he was a part of Derek's pack? God, if he did Derek would go mental. "Text me when you get your lunch, alright?" Isaac nodded. Emily smiled at him before walking over to Stiles and Scott. "Stiles, you can stop waving now. You're looking like you're off your rocker." Stiles frowned slightly.

"I don't think I want to go on this date with you anymore…" He pouted. Emily sat to left of Scott, rolling her eyes.

"Not a date." She muttered. "Anyway, Scott, what'dya say? Benny's Diner at half five? Scott, you there?" Scott looked up from his lunch, rather confused.

"Sorry, huh?"

"Dinner at Benny's Diner at half five, you in?" Emily reached over, stealing a couple of Stiles' fries from his plate. She shoved them into her mouth quickly as Stiles flung out his arm, trying to steal them back.

"Uh, not to sound rude or anything, but what's the occasion?" Scott asked sheepishly. "It isn't your birthday, is it?" Emily shook her head.

"Nah, not until July fifteenth. I'm wanting you two to accompany me over milkshakes and burgers so I can tell you what the hell is going on about me. Stiles did tell you, right?" Emily asked, looking at Stiles pointedly.

"Uh…" Scott muttered, thinking over every conversation he had had with Stiles that day.

"Yes." Stiles cut in, glowering at his best friend. "I did. He's been spaced out like this for the majority of the day. Won't tell me why." Scott looked over at Emily curiously.

"You –Why didn't you help that Omega yesterday? You had the chance, Emily, why didn't you do it?" Scott asked, his gaze turning hard. Emily bit down on her lower lip, remembering the pleading looks the Omega had been giving her. How his eyes bored into her as Gerard sliced him in two.

"And what, Scott? What the Hell was I supposed to do? Do you think I don't feel guilty? Because I do. Every time I got to sleep last night all I could see was him, hanging there, his dead, lifeless eyes staring into mines. It –It was damn awful. I –I couldn't save him and holy fuck do I wish I could've." Scott frowned.

"What –What was it like? What did he feel?"

"Apart from terrified? Nothing. When he got cut in half by Gerard he felt nothing. Not a pang of pain. I guess it was kind of a good way to go, no pain I mean. But Scott, we're in _war_ now. I –I can't do anything." Scott was enraged by this.

"Why the Hell not? You –You managed to fling him off without even using your hands! What do you mean you _can't do anything_?" Emily narrowed her eyes.

"Gerard is on my tail, okay? He –He doesn't suspect anything. But he –he thinks I can be like Kate. I think he wants to train me to become a werewolf hunter." Scott and Stiles stared at her with bulged eyes.

"You're not going to do it, are you?" Stiles asked quickly. Emily scoffed, shaking her head.

"Of course not, idiot." But of course, she was lying.

**Sorry for the shortness. Just a filler chapter, really and I didn't know what else to write into it. I have made a twitter purely for my writing, like I will post when I'm going to be updating and maybe even incredibly short imagines (of course along with my emotional pain TV shows give me If you'd like to follow me, it's vvindy_vvillovv :D I'd also like to say a massive thank you to magladon1616, narusakulove97 and PsychoticSmartypants for giving me fantastical reviews to find my phone too! It was truly heart-warming, thank you so much :)**


	28. No, Dentist -28-

**The Downpour.**

**No, Dentist. [Chapter Twenty-Eight]**

**Take place in Season Two, Episode Two (Shape Shifted) of MTV's Teen Wolf.**

Derek was fuming, to put it lightly. How _dare_ she come in smelling like another man? Not only another man, but his soon-to-be _Beta_? Was she _purposely_ trying to put Isaac in his bad books, because once you're there, it's one heck of an awful journey to get out. She sat on a fold out chair (that he may have stolen from her neighbour, but Emily didn't need to know that) with a small, shit eating smirk. Her homework was sprawled across a washed out grey garden table (that he found in ok-ish condition in by someone's trash. He needed to get by, okay?).

She had only been back an hour and Derek had smoked his way through _fifteen_ cigarettes and was currently on his sixteenth. That was more than he went through in a month. Man, was he going to have serious tar chuck up issues when the time comes around. That's gonna be attractive. He brought the cigarette to his lips, taking a long drag. Emily looked over at him vaguely annoyed. He held her gaze for a few seconds before letting out a puff of smoke. "How many must you smoke until you decide that you and chimneys are one in the same? _Especially_ in here, Derek. You could blow something up." Emily commented lightly. Derek glowered into the darkness a few feet away from them.

"Then we have something in common." Derek blurted. He hissed internally, why the hell did he go and do that? Emily's pencil toppled onto the table as she roe slowly to her feet with an amused smile.

"Is that so? Care to fill me in?"

"Nothing." Derek dismissed, waving the hand with his cigarette dismissively. "Doesn't matter."

"I think it _does_ matter." Emily said quietly, her icy blue eyes staring at him intently, yet they held a sense of mocking. Derek glared at her stubbornly. "Come on, Derek. Share with the class." She purred, smiling innocently.

"I _said_ it _doesn't matter_." Derek insisted through gritted teeth. Emily raised her hands in mock surrender.

"Alright, geez. You're so cranky." Emily glanced down at her phone, checking the time. 5:45 "I have to go meet –"

"Isaac?" Derek spat, blowing out another puff of smoke. Emily rolled her eyes, folding up her homework and putting it into her bag.

"Nah, Puff the Magic Dragon, I'm meeting Scott and Stiles to go over some… stuff." Derek scanned Emily over with a disapproving look.

"Not dressed like –"

"Don't you dare go all father on me, Derek Hale. It's creepy and I'm not into that sort of stuff." Emily muttered with a wolfish grin. "We're going to meet at a diner, Derek, we're not about to film amateur porn." Derek blinked slowly.

"You –You'd tell me if you were going to film porn with Stiles and Scott, right?" Emily gleamed, striding over and patting his cheek affectionately.

"Of course! I'd trust only you to film it." Derek flushed a shade of light pink and he felt incredibly grateful about not being able to have access to a razor. There was no way in Hell he'd want her to see him blushing over something as small as jokingly saying that if she were to film amateur porn with a fifteen and sixteen year old, she'd want him to film it. All of his masculinity would be lost and would never be able to be retrieved and he wasn't so sure that he'd be able to handle that. "You should keep that." Emily smiled, running her thumb lightly over his stubble. "It makes you look less like a nine year old boy who hasn't even began the simplest processes of puberty." Derek opened his mouth, mildly offended. "I'd hate to love you and leave you, but I'll only be doing the latter. Bye!" What the Hell was he supposed to do with her. Derek brought his cigarette to his mouth, listening to Emily slam the door shut. He held the cigarette firmly between his lips as he slid his packet out his back pocket, fully ready to light another before he had even gotten half way through his current one. Boy, was she a piece of work.

/ / /

"All I need is a spinny chair, a cat and a twirly moustache and I'd have this super villain down to the last drop." Emily grinned, scanning over the menu. Scott and Stiles looked at each other, debating internally whether they should sit down or not.

"Ugh, is it even safe to even sit down? Am I going to wake up tomorrow morning with every disease known to man?" Stiles asked, jumping about a foot in the air when he swore he saw a gigantic spider. He was sure he saw it, he swears.

"Scott, no. You, Stiles? I'm uncertain. I haven't been fully human for a while and my immune system is about ten normal human ones put together. But, we never know until we try, so perk your ass across from mines and we'll get started right away." Scott squatted, hovering above the seat uncertainly. "Just sit, the both of you." Stiles was slightly uneasy by Emily's _far_ too chipper tone.

"Uh, Emz, are you alright?" Stiles asked quietly, sitting next to Scott. Emily grinned and nodded.

"Never better." She chirped. Scott and Stiles both shared a side glance of worry.

"Welcome to Benny's Diner, are you three ready to order?" Emily turned her slightly discomforting gaze to the bored but impeccably beautiful blonde and Stiles began to wonder how the hell a gorgeous waitress like her had landed a job in a place as revolting as _this _shack of rotting wood and most likely human eating siders where he was almost dead certain those 'based on a true story' horrors had been filmed.

"Not exactly. What would you recommend?" Emily asked sweetly.

"Uh, I would most definitely recommend trying a different diner, but if my boss heard me saying that I'll get fired, the strawberry milkshakes are halfway decent and the cheesy curly fries are actually to _die_ for, so three of that?" The blonde asked.

"Sure, thanks." The waitress nodded once before toddling to the counter. Emily looked at Scott, who was still looking around the diner with intense curiosity and slight horror.

"Uh, so, Emz, _how the hell did you find this place_?" Stiles asked, grabbing Scott and Emily's attention.

"I needed a place where I wouldn't be over heard and the obnoxious loud music and the practically dead atmosphere caught my attention." It was only then that both Scott and Stiles saw four men, all balding, sitting, spaced out along the counter. Why they went there to listen to loud seventies music and eat sticky, icky looking curly fries was beyond all three of them. "Anyway, you're probably wondering why the hell I gathered you both here today –"

"No, we're not actually." Scott said seriously. "You told us at lunch that you were going to tell us what you are, you're still telling us, right?" Emily stared at Scott.

"I –Are you serious?" She turned to Stiles. "Is he being totally serious right now?" Stiles reluctantly nodded. "Scott, honey, I –I was playing the whole _James Bond _villain thing. I knew that you both knew the reason that we're all here." Scott's mouth formed a slack 'O' shape.

"Ah, I get it, you can carry on now, Emz."

"Right…" She said slowly. "Anyway, Scott's obliviousness aside, I need to get a crack on about what I am." Twenty, slow, cheesy curly fried and surprisingly good strawberry milkshaked minutes went by and Scott and Stiles were staring at Emily like fish on dry land. "Yeah, I'll give you two a few minutes to let that sink in…"

"You -_Over one hundred years old_." Scott breathed.

"That's what you gather from that?" Stiles exclaimed in a hushed tone. "She had _sex with Peter Hale_!" Emily scowled at Stiles, folding her arms across her lower chest.

"Not one of my best moments, I'll admit to that, but I really prefer what Scott got out of that than what you did."

"Dude!" Scott exclaimed, slapping Stiles' arm roughly. Stiles yelped, caressing the spot on his arm where Scott had smacked him. "She- She and Derek are like, _soul mates_! That's _revolting_." Emily couldn't help but feel rather offended, in all honesty, she thought nothing was wrong with Derek, sure, he just slashed his uncles throat for power and revenge, he smashed Scott's phone, he stole his other one, he didn't rush to Scott's aid when Peter gave him memories of the fire, he purposely smashed Stiles' head into Stiles' own steering wheel of his jeep and let's not forget the countless times he threatened his life, but Derek was… well, Derek was a good kisser. Not that that would ever benefit Scott or Stiles, but it benefitted her (in more ways than one).

"Not really." Stiles muttered, a small grin spreading across his face. "Derek hasn't turned anyone that we know of, so obviously Emily would be the first to know and then, because we come as a pair and she loves both of us and together we are loved more than Derek, she'll report back to us. See? A complete bullet proof plan, right there!" Emily cringed.

"Oh yeah." Scott muttered. "Has he changed anyone yet?"

"Nope." Emily answered. "Even if he has, he hasn't told me. We're not really on good terms at the moment." Stiles groaned loudly.

"Well then get on good terms! Offer to buy him new leather jackets, Hell, _offer to suck his dick_! Do _something_!" Stiles exclaimed loudly. Just as the song changed. In dead silence. Everyone in that diner had just heard Stiles yell at Emily to offer to suck someone's dick and she could not be more embarrassed.

"You three in the booth!" Someone boomed over the newly started song from the kitchen. "_Out_!" Emily, Stiles and Scott didn't need a second telling. Well, Scott left behind a crisp twenty dollar note before running after his two friends because he's nice and considerate like that.

"So," Stiles panted, apparently running about several meters to the parking lot had taking its toll on him "What's –What's it like being one hundred and ten? You –You have more stamina than _I do_." Stiles wheezed. "How –How is that even _possible_?"

"Technically," Emily said drily, "I'm thirty-five. Does the years I was under some creepy death like state really count as living?"

"Well –"

"Rhetorical question." Emily interrupted. Scott slowly shut his mouth, nodding slowly. He totally knew that, yep, totally. "You guys can head on home now or do whatever you guys o that doesn't involve trouble, I'll walk."

"W- _walk_?" Stiles screeched. "How freaking active _are you_?"

"Derek's place is a literal ten minute walk from here, how else do you think I came across this place? I don't take my dad here for Sunday brunch, if _that's _what you're thinking…"

"Derek has a place?" Scott asked, his face brightening a little. "Wow, good for him –good for _you_! Are you two like, living with each other now that you're mates?" Emily looked at Scott oddly, since when had he been interested in Derek's living status?

"Not exactly…" Emily said slowly. "I'll admit that I'm a little paranoid about the hunters and what they'll do to Derek, _especially_ after the entire Omega thing in the woods. I prefer Derek's upper body _connected_ to his lower." Scott nodded slightly, Emily wasn't sure why. The three of them looked between each other for a few long seconds before the boys walked over to Stiles' Jeep. "Oh, and Scott?" Scott immediately stopped in his tracks, turning around to look at Emily with curiosity. "Please consider Derek's offer. Yes, he may be incredibly overwhelming at most times, but I swear he's doing it because he cares. In his own, slightly deranged way."

"Hah!" Stiles laughed. Emily likes him better when he's out of breath. "So all the times he threatens my life he's really just _caring_?"

"I never said he cares about _you_. But if it warms your heart a little, I'm sure if he had to save you or Jackson from drowning, he'd pick you." That seems to pick up Stiles mood a little.

"That's actually… really sweet. Do you think he'd _actually_ do that?" Emily nodded wholeheartedly. "Wow. Anyway, we, uh, better get going. I'll text you later, right Emz?" Emily nodded again. They bid their goodbyes and Emily watched as the Jeep huffed and puffed down the road and listened as Stiles cursed at it loudly and dramatically until it was out of her sight. She exhaled slowly, tugging her hands through her hair. She had just told her two of her closest friends her biggest secret, why the hell didn't she feel more relieved?

/ / /

"I'm back!" Emily called, trudging down the metal stairs, the sound of her flats clanking against the surface of the stairs echoing throughout the station. Emily followed the scent of smoke to Derek's 'room' where he lay sprawled out on his bed, an unlit cigarette sticking out his mouth. Emily leaned against the door frame, watching his eyelashes move with his eyelids as he blinked, listening to his steady breathing and slightly frantic heartbeat. "What are you doing?"

"This is my last one." Derek muttered as if it was obvious. It was not. Emily rolled her eyes.

"So?"

"So, I normally go through a pack of twenty in about two months. I bought this packet three days ago. This is my last one."

"I told you that you should stop, Derek. But did you listen? Nope, and now you've went and smoked twenty in the space of three days." Derek picked up his empty packet and lobbed it at Emily. She caught it easily with one hand.

"Your fault." He grumbled. "You're basically throwing yourself at Isaac and I don't like it." Emily smirked, looking at the empty packet in her hand.

"Boohoo, you turned him. If you didn't I wouldn't even be acknowledging his existence just like I wasn't last week. This all rounds up to you." Derek growled lowly, digging into his pocket and holding a lighter up to the cigarette that was firmly in place between his teeth.

"Do me a favour and buy me another packet. On you. I'm not paying you –"

"Derek? Emily?" Derek shot up, his cigarette falling out his mouth as he looked at Emily with wide eyes.

"Isaac." Emily whispered.

"Derek!" Isaac yelled. Derek got up, walking over to Emily and standing behind her. Isaac ran into the car, every bad emotion just rolling off him.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked.

"My dad." Isaac panted. "I think he's dead." Emily's mouth dropped open as Derek moved her behind him.

"What did you do?"

"That's the thing." Isaac breathed. "It wasn't me."

"It wasn't you." Derek repeated slowly. Isaac shook his head wildly side to side.

"No. Wasn't me." Emily shoved past Derek, placing her hand on Isaac's shoulder.

"Did you see what it was? Was it another werewolf, possibly someone human, old and very creepy?" Isaac looked at her strangely.

"No, I –I didn't see it. It was dark and I was trying to calm myself down. The car door was literally ripped off the car –"

"Didn't he have it coming, your dad?" Derek asked in a bored tone. Emily gasped, turning around and slapping Derek sharply on the arm.

"Derek!" She yelped. "Sensitivity! Geez."

"You –you didn't tell her?" Isaac asked, in somewhat with slight awe as he stared up at Derek with big eyes.

"Not my place." He answered vaguely.

"Tell me what?" Emily asked, looking between the two werewolves. Derek raised his eyebrows in Isaac's direction and Isaac nodded.

"His dad beat him and whatnot. That's why he accepted the bite, so he could be stronger in every way."

"Oh, my god. Isaac, I had no –"

"Idea? Nobody ever does."

/ / /

"You ready to go to school?" Emily crooned, smiling wickedly at Isaac. He groaned, shaking his head.

"No I feel like utter shit."

"Look like it too." Derek said, leaning against his car. Emily cackled, grabbing Isaac's forearm and towing him towards Derek's Camaro.

"You'll be fine. Scott managed to get through his entire first full moon without even realising that he was a werewolf, well, except from when he was at the party and he had to leave his girlfriend there due to extreme pain, but that's just minor details." Emily explained dismissively. Isaac stared at her with worrying eyes. "But hey! I'll be there to help you through it all! You'll be fine, my friend, Kayla, wants to be a nurse so I have some pretty handy tips."

"Was that supposed to make him feel better? If my life was in Kayla's hands I'd rather she just pull the plug…"

"Oh, ha ha you funny bastard." Emily muttered, opening the passengers door and folding down the seat for Isaac. "There you go, your chariot awaits." Isaac looked slightly wary but got in the car nonetheless.

"You better keep an eye on him, especially through lacrosse practise." Derek muttered. Emily nodded.

"I know. You should come too, I can't do much because Scott and Stiles think I'm being kept in the dark, I mean, I kind of am, I had to figure out both of the people you changed slash were planning to change all by myself. Stiles made me swear to tell them both if you do tell me during dinner at Benny's last night, they're my friends, I have to play dumb."

"That shouldn't be too hard then, playing dumb I mean." Derek snarked. Emily glowered at him over the roof of the car.

"Oh, aren't you a comedian. I am just so _lucky_ to have you in my life, aren't I?" Derek flashed a quick cocky grin.

"Damn straight."

"Isn't it such a _shame_ when men like you have more dick in their personality than they have in their pants? Such a shame, I ought to write you a card of _sympathy_." It was Derek's turn to glower at her over the car roof. Emily grinned, ducking into the car and slamming the door shut. She glanced at Isaac through the rear-view mirror, winking at him when she noticed his massive grin.

/ / /

"Let's go! Line up!" Coach Finstock ordered his favoured lacrosse team. "Faster!" He barked. A few more boys scrambled into line and Scott ran over to the goals where Danny would normally position. Emily didn't pay attention, what was it to her if Finstock decided to change up his positions a little? Her sole focus was on Isaac. He looked relatively okay, not mad, just keeping himself to himself. That was good, Emily decided, being lonesome is okay. Nothing to piss him off. Emily's gaze on Isaac was interrupted when from the corner of her eye she saw Scott pin down some poor boy. Wasn't he supposed to be in goals?

"Let me help you up." Scott offered, pulling the guy to his feet. Scott leaned forward, sniffing at the guy again. It was official, Scott McCall has lost is mind.

"McCall!" Finstock barked. "Usually the goalie stays somewhere within the vicinity of the actual goal."

"Yes, coach." Emily knew that by the tone of Scott's voice, he had no real intention of staying put. Scott jogged back over to the goal posts and crouched. Finstock blew his whistle, threw the ball at player number eight who caught the ball in his net swiftly and ran forward. Scott leaped out of the goals, running towards number eight and ramming into him. Number eight flew over Scott's shoulder and through the air before landing on his back. Scott crouched over him and began to sniff the air around number eights head.

"What the Hell, man?" Number eight exclaimed.

"My bad, dude."

"McCall!" Finstock yelled. "The positions goal keeper. Not goal abandoner."

"Sorry, coach." Finstock blew his whistle.

"Let's go." Scott tackled twenty-eight to the ground with the end of his stick. He went back, crouched above his head and smelt him. Emily grimaced, god this looked _terrible_. "Stilinski!" Finstock hissed, grabbing Stiles by the helmet and pulling him closer. "What the Hell is wrong with your friend?"

"Uh, he's –he's failing two classes. He's a little socially awkward and if you look close enough, his jaw line's kind of uneven." Emily squinted at Scott. Huh, his jawline is uneven. She never knew.

"That's interesting." Finstock mused, walking over to the side of the field. He blew his whistle twice. "Let's fire it up." He threw the ball at number six who caught it with ease. Scott began to run before number six did, and when they collided in the middle, Scott landed on him, pinning him to the ground. Scott sniffed six's air.

"It's Armani." Six said.

"Whaa?"

"My aftershave. Armani." Emily almost choked at six's behaviour. How sweet.

"Oh. It's nice." Scott smiled. Emily slapped her hand over her mouth to refrain from laughing.

"McCall!" Finstock yelled. "You come out of that goal one more time and you'll be doing suicide runs 'till you die. It'll be the first ever suicide run that actually end in a suicide. Got it?" Finstock said, sound _way_ too pleased about his threat than need be.

"Yes, coach."

"Uh, coach, my shoulders hurting. I'm gonna –I'm gonna sit this one out." Jackson said, looking at Scott cautiously. Emily almost scoffed, Jackson not wanting to display his talent? The world must be ending. He jogged over towards Emily with narrowed eyes.

"We need to speak." He growled. "Privately." Emily sighed, reaching forwards and placing her hand on his upper arm.

"What do you want, Jackson?" She asked irritably.

"McCall can smell me."

"Fuck." Emily moaned, shoving Jackson away roughly. So _that_ was why Scott was smelling them. He smelt the new werewolf and Jackson, being a dumbass, thought he was smelling him. "Sit down -Shit." She cursed as she watched Isaac and Scott leap towards each other. "Dammit, Isaac!" Just as she was about to run towards him (the glowing of the eyes under the helmet was rather unsettling) she could head the faint beeping of a police radio. She looked over and saw two deputies and the Sheriff walking towards them.

"Don't tell them." Isaac pleaded Scott. "Please don't tell them."

"Coach Finstock." Stiles' dad greeted. "We need to speak with Isaac Lahey, if you don't mind." Finstock looked down at Scott and Isaac, who still remained on the ground.

"Lahey! Up you get, McCall! What did I tell you about that goal?" Isaac scrambled to his feet, glancing towards Emily. She shrugged. Isaac walked towards the deputies and Sheriff, taking off his helmet. In the mist of all the Isaac drama between the entire lacrosse team and Finstock standing over with Isaac, Scott was relieved of suicide runs and him and Stiles marched towards Emily.

"Did you know?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah." She muttered. "But I had to respect Isaac's wishes of this not getting out, which is why I didn't tell you. He won't do anything, Scott. Derek'll help him."

"Because he did a freaking fantastic job of helping Scott." Stiles muttered bitterly.

"If my memory is correct, then I remember Scott not wanting Derek's help. Derek is Isaac's Alpha, Peter forced Scott to change by howling or whatever that night in the school, imagine what else an Alpha could do to their Beta." Stiles sighed in defeat.

"What are they saying?" He asked Scott.

"His father's dead. They think he was murdered." Scott told them.

"Are they saying he's a suspect?" Stiles asked.

"I'm not sure, why?"

"Because they can lock him in a holding cell for twenty-four hours." Emily exhaled loudly, of freaking _course_ they can.

"Like, over night?"

"During the full moon." Emily muttered. She clicked her tongue in annoyance. Of course this would happen to them.

"How good are these holding cells at holding people?" Scott asked.

"People, good. Werewolves, probably not that good."

"Stiles, remember when I said that I don't have the urge to maim and kill?"

"Yeah?"

"He does."

Of fucking course he does. Their luck just keeps on piling up.

/ / /

"Uh, Evans." Finstock said. Emily looked up at him, hating herself for being so engrossed with this whole Isaac thing and not paying attention to anything that was going on in the classroom. "The Principle wants to see you in his office right away."

"Oh, alright, uh, will I take my stuff?" Finstock nodded briefly before going into a ramble about whatever the hell he was going on about before. Emily walked out the class briskly. She roamed down the halls, taking all the shortcuts she knew to get to his office quickly. When she does stroll upon his office, she sees Stiles covering his face with a magazine, Scott looking rather mortified on Stiles' behalf and the Sheriff looking down at his son slightly bewildered.

"Hi Scott." Sheriff Stilinski said. Scott mustered up a smile, giving the Sheriff a small wave. "Emily." The Sheriff nodded in her direction.

"Sheriff Stilinski." She smiled. The Sheriff, followed by one of his deputies, walked down the hall.

"Emily, why the Hell are you –"

"Boys." The voice sent tingles down Emily's spine. "Emily. Why don't you two come into my office?" Gerard Argent stood there, a smile plastered on his face. "Emily, take a seat, please. I'll be with you once I'm finished with these two." Emily nodded slowly, trying to comprehend what in God's name was going in here. This was _school, _a supposed safe place. It was bad enough, a hunters daughter being there, but now an _actual hunter_? Especially one who is slightly psychotic? Dammit. Stiles and Scott followed Gerard into his office and Emily fell into Stiles' seat. She sat there, not even trying to listen in on the conversation taking place behind the wall her seat was leaning against. She didn't want to. Maybe he was threatening them. Maybe he was discussing what he was going to do with their bodies. Oh, God.

Eventually, Scott and Stiles stumbled out, Stiles wearing a rather pissed off look. "Emily, you can come in now." Emily shakily rose to her feet, giving tight smiles to Scott and Stiles. She brushed past Gerard, her hands beginning to feel incredibly clammy. "Take a seat." Emily did as she was told, sitting down in one of the seats at the other side of his desk. "I bet you didn't expect to see me here." He chuckled. Emily mustered up her best smile, hoping it didn't look too fake, and shook her head.

"I'm going to be honest, sir. I really didn't." Gerard laughed merrily, sitting down in his own seat. He pulled open a drawer and Emily's heart began to beat frantically in her chest. This was it, he was going to pull out a shot gun or something and shoot her. Hell, he'd probably shoot her with a crossbow or maybe leave her like he did with that Omega.

"Aha. Emily Evans. Perfect grades. A few extracurricular activities. Not a bad record, only a few detentions here and there, overall, you're a fantastic student." Oh, Emily felt rather stupid. He just pulled out her record, not a gun, a sword, or a crossbow.

"I try my hardest." Emily muttered.

"I apologize for you having to witness what you did the other night." Gerard said, not really sounding at all apologetic.

"Well, it's only gonna cost me a few years of intense therapy." She mumbled. Gerard laughed, nodding slightly.

"That would cost a lot, wouldn't it?" Emily nodded, wondering where the Hell he was going to take this. "What if I told you there was a less _expensive_ way of dealing with this?" Emily smiled brightly.

"I'd say let me get on that."

"Good, good." Gerard mused. "What do you feel towards werewolves? What is your attitude towards them?"

"Uh, I think that not each and every single one of them are psycho maniacs, but I don't know them like you do." Gerard grinned, nodding.

"Would you like to know what I do? Would you like to know how to track and kill each and every one of them?" Emily stared at Gerard.

/ / /

"Emily! Emily!" Scott crowed, hurling down the hall at full speed toward her. "Isaac! He just got taken by two deputies _in cuffs_!" Emily's eyes widened. She flung her bag over her shoulder.

"Remember when we were chasing that Omega?" Scott nodded. "Yeah, we're gonna have to run like that again." The two of them flew down the hall, running faster when they heard a car door slam. Scott opened the front door, and Emily peered over his shoulder. "Fuck, go, go, go." She hissed, pushing Scott out of the doorway, but it was too late. The car had already began to drive off and she didn't think that the Sheriff's department would take to kindly to two teenagers running after their car to break a suspect of a murder out the back. "Fuck." Emily growled. "Fucking Hell!" She screeched, kicking into the school door. "So close, _so fucking _–"

"Emily." Scott murmured, turning her around gently.

"Get in." Derek ordered. Emily had been too frustrated to even notice his car parking outside the school.

"Are you serious? You did that. That's your fault." Emily nodded in agreement and Derek stared at her patronizingly.

"I know that." He said after a second. "Now get in the car, both of you, and help me." Emily decided Derek looked stupidly sexy in sunglasses, but she pushed that thought aside for the time being.

"No, I've got a better idea." Scott said, slowly walking down the stairs, Emily following closely behind. "I'm gonna call a lawyer. Because a lawyer might actually have a chance at getting him out before the moon goes up. Emily's dad's a lawyer, he can help." Emily looked at Scott in confusion.

"My dad's a dentist." She corrected. Scott looked at her with his eyebrows raised.

"I thought your dad was a lawyer?"

"No, Dentist."

"Who's dads a lawyer then?" Scott asked aloud. Emily shrugged helplessly beside him.

"No clue." Emily mumbled. Derek sighed, looking between the two of them in frustration.

"A lawyer wouldn't be able to get him out of there before the moon goes up when they do a full search of the house." Scott and Emily shared a look.

"What do you mean?"

"Whatever Jackson said to the cops, what's in the house is worse. A lot worse." Derek leaned over and opened the door.

"Jackson spoke to the cops? Did he know?" Emily asked Scott once he climbed in the backseat and Emily sat in the front. Scott nodded.

"Said he never told anyone because it wasn't his business. Isaac's dad was beating the crap out of him, did you know that?" Scott asked, his tone sympathetic.

"Only found out last night after he told us that something killed his dad."

"You knew about that too?" Scott yelped. Emily slouched looking slightly sheepish.

"Uh, yeah? But I didn't think it was relevant! I didn't plan on telling you or Stiles about me knowing that Derek bit Isaac. It would look weird if I just pounced on you guys, telling you that Mr. Lahey had been killed by something." Scott groaned.

"Your record for lying is getting bigger and bigger while your record for trust is getting thinner." He mumbled.

"You don't think I don't know that?" Emily muttered bitterly, glancing at Derek from the corner of her eye. "Hey!" She said loudly, slapping Derek's arm. Derek glowered at her hand. "Did you know that Gerard Argent is our new principle?" Derek glanced over at her sharply.

"_What_?"

"Yeah, _I know_." Emily looked at Scott through the rear-view mirror, sending him a pleading glance. Scott briefly nodded, getting what she was hinting at.

"Dammit." Derek muttered, when he drove slowly past the Lahey house. "The police are scattered everywhere. We're gonna have to wait until half eight."

"Why half eight?" Scott inquired.

"That's when they leave." Derek answered, driving further down the street and parking his car.

"How do you know that?" Derek glanced at Scott with slight irritation.

"Well, when the police were swarming my house, I noticed their routine. Get there are eight and then leave at eight. We'll have to wait an extra half hour because cops get chatty. Does that sound okay with you, or would you like to stroll in there now and demand to see the whole house?" Scott slumped further into the car seat sensing that this was going to be one of the longest evenings of his entire life.

**Sorry for the long wait, I had the majority of this written a few days ago but got rather lazy and couldn't be bother writing the rest. Anyway, SEASON FOUR AIRS TOMORROW! Who's excited? I am. Although, I have to wait a few days until I can watch it. Oh, why can I not live in America? **

**PsychoticSmartypants asks; WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE WAS LYING? Haha, Emily does enjoy a good lie, even though she won't admit it. Maybe she's doing this to get a rise out of Derek? Who knows? Oh wait, I do;)**


	29. Lost Puppy -29-

**The Downpour.**

**Lost Puppy. [Chapter Twenty-Nine]**

**Takes place during Season Two, Episode Two (Shape Shifted) of MTV's Teen Wolf.**

"Nine hundred and forty-seven bottles on the wall…" Emily sang tunelessly. Scott groaned from the backseat, shifting uncomfortably. "Time me." Emily muttered, looking over to Derek. He was already staring at her and had been since bottle thirty, Emily decided instead of counting _down_ the bottles, she was going to count _up_.

"It's time that I just reach into your throat and take out your vocal chords with my bare hands." Derek grumbled. Emily grinned widely, nudging his hip with her foot.

"Promise?" Emily smirked. From the back, Scott jerked like he was vomiting into his own mouth. Derek smiled sarcastically at her, shoving her feet off his lap. Emily pouted, she had been comfy there.

"Ten minutes." Derek grumbled. Scott and Emily both groaned loudly.

"I still don't get why we couldn't go for food." Emily mumbled bitterly. "If I don't have food soon, I'm resorting to cannibalism. I refuse to starve." Emily looked between Derek and Scott thoughtfully. Derek rolled his eyes, looking back out the window at the Lahey house, glowering at three officers who stood there in deep conversation with each other. Scott, however, stared at Emily wide eyed and fearful as he slowly cowered back into his seat. Emily flashed her teeth at him with a quick grin, but this didn't seem to comfort Scott in anyway. "Relax, Scott. If I were to eat anyone in this car I'd start with Derek, because then I wouldn't have to eat your adorable little face because I'd be dead too. Face it, Scotty boy, you're too cute to eat." Emily reached back, pinching Scott's flushed cheeks. "You, on the other hand, Hale. I have no problem eating you. You're annoying."

"Ah, back to planning my murder? How thoughtful." Derek muttered. Emily smirked, lifting up her feet and sliding them onto Derek's lap. Scott shifted uncomfortably, not really sure if he was going to be caught in the middle of their lovers quarrel. He hoped not.

"Better believe it. I love murder just as much as the next cold blooded serial killer. I'm like the snake of murder." Emily laughed to herself. "You get it? Snakes are cold –okay, obviously my humour isn't appreciated here." Emily smirked to herself before adding a smug; "Isaac would laugh." Derek frowned and opened the glove box, pulling out his new packet of cigarettes, taking one out and putting it between his teeth. "Our little Derek here is turning into quite the chain smoker. He's smoked twenty in like, three days." Emily told Scott, smirking widely. Scott nodded awkwardly, unsure of what to do in his given situation. If Scott was honest, he had no clue that Derek smoked, he never smelt of nicotine or smoke (fire smoke and cigarette smoke smell different, especially to werewolves). Derek growled lowly, taking out a yellow lighter and lighting the stick. This had to be the happiest colour Scott knew that Derek owned. Derek had the decency to roll the window own half way, but that was probably so he wouldn't get ash all over his beloved car. Minutes later, when Derek had smoked his cigarette to a small stub that really wasn't worthy of smoking, he threw the little of what was left out the window, rolled the window back up and flung open his car door.

"It's time." Was all Derek said before slamming his door shut. Emily scrambled out, folding the seat for Scott. When the car door was shut, they ran to Derek like children would run to their mother in an overly crowded store. Derek walked casually to the back porch, kicking the door open. Scott and Emily followed cautiously behind him, more aware that the Lahey's actually have neighbours and they're probably as curious as to what happened and what lies beneath the floor boards as the three of them are. Scott turned on the flashlight that he stored away in his bag ("you never know when the world will lose its light and you'll need a flashlight. You'll thank me later") and flashed it about the room.

"If Isaac didn't kill his father, who did?" Scott asked quietly. Emily kept close to Scott, deciding that Derek may just push her down the stairs for purposely bringing up Isaac and then continuing to mock him about his smoking habits to someone else.

"I don't know yet." Derek replied. Emily looked at the pictures hanging on the walls. She noticed a few of Isaac when he was undoubtedly younger, maybe he was six or seven, standing by an older boy who shared a few similar features. He wasn't old enough to be his father, maybe a cousin? Brother? Emily noticed that there was far more pitures of the unknown boy alone than there was of Isaac and him. Hell, Isaac didn't even have a solo photo. Favouritism much.

"Then how do you know he's telling the truth?"

"Because I trust my senses. And it's a combination of them. Not just you –sense of smell." Emily almost choked. Had Derek Hale just said something _funny_? Scott stopped walking, causing Derek and Emily to also stop. It was silent for a moment, the only noise being the faint ticking of a clock somewhere in the house.

"You –saw the lacrosse thing today." It wasn't even a question, in fact, Scott was stating the fact that Derek had saw it.

"Yeah." Scott let out a sigh.

"Did it look that bad?" To Emily's surprise, Derek out an arm around Scott, clamping his hand on the shoulder closest to Emily.

"Yeah." Even more to Emily's surprise, Derek kept his arm there for a good few seconds and neither of the boys seemed to be freaking out. Derek about physical contact on another human being that he had never had sex with or was mated to, and Scott about being touched by someone who he was sort of, kind of scared of. Emily was confused.

"Was it really _that _bad Emz?" At the nickname, Derek immediately took his arm away from Scott. Emily sniggered.

"Yeah. You were like _sniffing_ them and it wasn't subtle either." Scott hung his head with shame, groaning loudly. "Do you even know where we're going, Derek?"

"Basement." Derek muttered, opening a door. "You wanna learn?" Derek said to Scott, grabbing his flashlight from him. "Let's start now." Without warning, Derek placed his hand on the pit of Emily's back and shoved her roughly to the stairs. She called it, Derek Hale was going to push her down. Emily huffed, straightening herself before cautiously walking down, closely followed by Scott.

"What's down here?" Scott asked quietly.

"Basement stuff." Emily snarked as Derek replied "Motive." Scott chose to listen to Derek.

"And what am I –_we_ looking for?"

"Follow your senses." Emily frowned, Derek was so informative. Scott and Emily continued walking, looking at things that caught their eye like the plastic sheets hanging from the roof, the creepy ass doll that sat on a dusty cardboard box and the stack of old books that look –and smelled like –they may have escaped the 1940's.

"What happened down here?" Emily asked, growing incredibly annoyed and frustrated. Had she seriously waited in a car with Scott and Derek t look through old crap? That is _so_ not what she was hoping for.

"The kind of thing that leaves an impression."

"Wow, okay Mr. Smart-Ass. I can physically _feel_ the fear and it's not coming from –what the hell." Emily muttered. She left Scott crouching at the floor and walked over to a chained u freezer. What the hell had happened here? Did the Lahey's have some rabid cabbage that was threatening to eat them so they had to chain the freezer up? She moved the chains, noticing the holes at the top. Breathing holes? This was seriously fucked up. "Scotty, come 'ere." Scott looked advanced Emily slowly, looking the white box in confusion. He picked up a large padlock, looking at – Emily screamed loudly when Derek appeared next to her, turning on Scott's flashlight. "_Die_ Hale." She growled, pressing a hand to her frantically beating heart. Derek ignored her, looking solely at Scott.

"Open it." He ordered. Scott slid the padlock out of the hole, handing it to Emily and then liftng up the lid. Derek moved about the flashlight, allowing Scott and Emily to see the claw marks on the walls of the freezer.

"Oh, my God." Emily whimpered into her hand. She looked over at Derek. "I –I _saw _Isaac get bitten. He He was no werewolf before. Did –did his dad lock him in there?"

"You already know the answer to that."

"That's not claw marks, that finger nail marks. Why –Why would you show me this?" Emily asked quietly. "I I can't get the image of Isaac being crammed into there, _crying_ for his own damn _father_ to let him out. Him _clawing_ at the top." Emily tugged at the roots of her hair. "I –I feel sick. This –_That_ is absolutely repulsive. Obviously not all monsters have to be supernatural."

"This is why he said yes to you." Scott said suddenly. Derek turned off the flashlight, handing it to Emily.

"Everyone wants power." Scott's jaw tensed.

"If we help you, then you have to stop. You can't just go round turning people into werewolves." Scott took his flashlight back.

"I can if they're willing."

"Did you tell Isaac about the Argents? About being hunted?"

"Yes, and he still asked."

"I don't believe you." Scott muttered, glaring at Derek.

"He did Scott. When I confronted Isaac in school he asked if I was a hunter and if I was going to kill him. That was when he was considering it –"

"Then he's an idiot!" Scott exclaimed.

"And you're the idiot dating Argent's daughter." Scott looked at Derek. "Yeah, I know your little secret. And if I know, how long do you think it's gonna take for them to find out? You saw what happens to an Omega. With me, you learn how to use all of your senses. With me, you learn control." Derek held Scott's wrist, exposing his hand with which his claws were slowly coming into full view. "Even on the full moon." Scott snatched his hand away from Derek's grasp.

"If I'm with you, I lose her."

"You're gonna lose her anyway. You know that." Derek took a hold of Emily's wrist, gently pulling her towards the basement stairs.

"Wait!" Derek stopped, turning to look at Scott. "I'm not part of your pack. But I want him out. He's my responsibility too."

"Why? Because he's like you and me?" Derek asked, sparing Emily a small, barely noticeable glance.

"Because he's innocent." Emily sighed, looking at Scott with a glare.

"Look, I know you're a big fan of saving people or whatever, but what the hell can you do? You're have about as much control as Isaac and the only advantage you have over him is the fact that you have your little 'anchor' or whatever and that you don't feel like you want to tear my head off and drink my blood, but you're in this for the wrong thing. Sure, Isaac is innocent, but you should be willing to save him because it's not only the right thing to do, but Isaac is a good person with a kind heart and only has the best intentions." Emily grabbed Derek's hand (much to his surprise) and intertwined their fingers. "Don't hold it against him because he put himself first for once." Emily dragged Derek up the stairs, calling over her shoulder; "If you're serious about saving him, we'll be waiting in the car." Emily continued to drag a bewildered Derek up to his Camaro. "Ah, sorry." Emily muttered bashfully, noticing Derek looking at their intertwined hands in shock. "I –I meant to grab your wrist." Emily went to drop his hand, but his grip tightened.

"S'fine." Derek muttered, looking away from her altogether. Emily blushed, nodding awkwardly. From inside the car, ruining whatever moment they were having, someone's phone rang.

"I'll, uh, I'll get it." Emily muttered, opening the car door. She looked down at Derek's hand, which was still holding onto hers. "I kinda need my hand back." Derek went red and he automatically dropped her hand.

"I –I know." Derek muttered. Emily smiled sheepishly, reaching into the backseat and picking up Scott's bag. Quickly, she found Scott's phone and answered it.

"Stilinski." She muttered, grinning. "What a pleasure it is to be speaking to such a fine individual. What can I do for you? Or, what can _Scott_ do for you? I can do what he can, just not sprout fur. That's not really much of a loss, actually." Stiles forcefully laughed from the other end as Emily slouched into the seat. Derek frowned, walking around to the driver's side and getting in.

"You're not gonna like what I have to say, is Scott around? Need to speak to him too, more him than you but you're simply a dime that I cannot refuse." Stiles teased. Emily scoffed, complaining that Stiles was too much of charmer for her to handle.

"Speak of the Devil, here he comes." Emily rolled down her window, pulling Scott's phone away from her ear. "Scotty! Stiles is on the phone requiring the two of us." Emily said loudly, purely so Stiles could also hear her. Scott jogged the rest of the distance to the car.

"Why the hell do you have my phone?" Scott asked, reaching for it, but Emily just held it further away from him.

"Nuh-uh, keep your paws to yourself. Squeeze in with me so we can all hear –Derek is allowed to listen, right?" Emily asked into the speaker.

"Yeah, it kind of involves him too…" Derek glared at Scott's phone. "I'm just gonna come out with it, a _friend_ of Allison's _grandfather_ AKA our _principle_, was seen by Allison heading out her _front door_ dressed as a _Sheriff's deputy_." Stiles paused for a moment, letting it sink in to his supernatural friends and supernatural Derek's head. Emily groaned, throwing her head back in frustration.

"Do you have a plan?" Derek asked, tugging Scott's phone from Emily's hand and putting it on loud speaker.

"Ah, crap, I knew I forgot something. Why don't we quickly come up with some non-shitty plan before the moon goes up?" Emily rolled her eyes.

"Do you seriously think that we can come up with a plan that isn't shitty, works _and_ doable in like, an hour?" Emily looked at Scott with her eyebrows raised.

"Uh, why are you looking at me?" He asked timidly.

"You're the closest thing to Stiles. Looking at your phone is less effective." Emily shrugged.

"I'm kind of flattered that you would even consider Scott a suitable replacement for me." Stiles said. Emily could imagine him smiling all dopey like and holding a hand to his chest for the comedic effect.

"Switching back to the problem at hand." Derek snapped. "I have my Beta locked in a holding cell that, if he wanted too, he could smash and then kill everyone in sight. Start thinking of a plan." Emily held her free hand up in mock surrender.

"Alright, alright, geez." She muttered, sinking into the car seat and Scott. "Anyone got any solutions?" Everyone remained silent (except from Stiles with his heavy breathing on the other end, but that couldn't really be helped). "Let's start with the basics, Scott, you can't be involved."

"What?" Scott screeched, looking at Emily with his puppy dog eyes. He almost had her.

"I don't want _two_ rabid were-pups on my hands! I can barely handle _you_ on a good day!" Scott huffed.

"Fine." Scott pouted. "Hey, has Allison done anything about the hunter dressed as a deputy?"

"Uh, not yet I don't think. But she's on it. Which is why we need to hurry up." Stiles said, growing impatient.

"Alright. Why don't you, Emily and Derek head down to the station, distract whoever's at the front desk, get the keys and then release Isaac? Sounds doable, I think." Scott suggested.

"Yeah, but we'll need to meet half way. The police are still suspicious of Derek's actions, and I don't think staying parked outside the station will do him any wonders." Stiles said. Emily nodded in agreement. "I'll meet Emily and Derek two blocks away from the station ASAP. They won't suspect a former alleged murder is in the Sheriff's son's car. We'll discuss the rest when we get there, I have to go, Allison's on the other end. Remember, Emz, ASAP." The line went dead. Emily reached into the back seat and grabbed Scott's bag. She opened the car door and shoved Scott out, handing him his bag and phone in the process.

"Woah, Emily!" Scott yelped, falling to his knees.

"You heard Stiles -watch your head –ASAP." Scott moved out of the way, just in time to save himself from a concussion, as Emily slammed the car door shut. "Text me later." She said before Derek sped off down the road. Scott couldn't help but feel a tiny bit rejected as he lay, sprawled across the road, alone.

/ / /

Stiles pulled up in front the Sheriff's station and Emily, Derek and Stiles himself looked up at the window, watching the lady at the front desk move something about.

"Okay. Now, the keys to every cell are in a password protected lockbox in my father's office. The problem is getting past the front desk." Stiles explained. Derek glanced at Emily with a small smirk, causing her confusion.

"I'll distract her." Derek announced, shifting to get out the car. Stiles reached forwards, grabbing Derek by the shoulder, preventing him from making a break out the car.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa –you? You're not going in there." Derek looked at Stiles' hand before staring at Stiles, effectively scaring the shit out of him. "I'm taking my hand off." Stiles did take his hand off.

"I was exonerated." Derek said, Emily rolled her eyes. Like she needed reminding.

"You're still a person of interest, Derek. They won't believe that you went from being the most wanted fugitive in the entire state to skipping around picking daisies. I'm sorry, but it's their job to be cautious for the good of Beacon Hills." Emily chipped in from the back seat. Stiles nodded smugly in agreement, thinking he had Derek down. He had Emily on his side, Derek's _mate_, of course Derek was going to listen to her.

"An innocent person." Derek added irritably.

"You?" Both Stiles and Emily scoffed. "Yeah, right!" Stiles continued. Derek stared at Stiles patronizingly. "Okay. Fine. What's your plan?" Emily glowered at the back of Stiles' head, cursing him mentally for giving up so easily.

"To distract her." Derek said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Uh-huh. How? By punching her in the face? Uhn." Stiles jutted his head out and Emily felt embarrassed for him.

"Never do that again." She murmured. Stiles ignored her. Derek smiled sarcastically, something Emily is far too familiar with.

"By talking to her." Emily would've choked, had she been drinking something. Was he _seriously_ going to take their little game of revenge into saving his Beta's ass? But then again, he _is_ Derek Hale after all.

"Okay, all right, give me a samle. What are you going to open with?" Derek remained silent. "Dead silence. That should work beautifully. Is that how you piked up Emily?" Emily reached forwards, tugging on Stiles' ear harshly.

"Don't bring me into this." She murmured. Stiles rubbed his now sore ear.

"Any other ideas?" He asked Derek moodily.

"I'm thinking about punching you in the face." Stiles stared at Derek, his lips parted. Another tally to the '_How Many Times Has Derek Hale Threatened Stiles Stilinski's Life!' _poll he made personally.

"This is what I'm talk about." Stiles moaned to Emily. "How the hell do you stand to spend over five minutes with the guy? How do you two bond? By threatening each other's lives? You two need relationship counselling, like, fast." Emily joined in with Derek at staring at Stiles, making him uncomfortable.

"You know, in order to have relationship counselling, you need to be in a relationship. I am single and have been for a long while now., thank you very much." Emily turned to Derek. "Go, we're wasting time." Derek glowered at her before walking up to the station.

"We leave in three… two… one. Now, go, go, go." Stiles whispered. He proceeded to then pounce out the Jeep a little too eagerly, not even bothering to wait for Emily as he ran up to the station doors. Emily followed him, rolling her eyes at his tactics. He stuck his head through the door and Emily waited patiently behind him.

"Um, sorry I'm a little –a little thrown." Derek said. Emily shuddered in disgust, even though deep down it was like a hammer to the hart because Derek had never smiled at her like he was smiling at the officer and she began to doubt if he was even trying to make her jealous, sleeping with a police officer could actually do wonders for his reputation, he could _actually_ be thought of as innocent by the likes of Stiles' dad. Sleeping with Emily just means he's sleeping with Emily. Nobody would even bat an eye, who the hell cares if he's sleeping with some high school student who rode the short bus? Nobody. Stiles smiled sadly at her, wrapping his arm around her waist and began to tow her into the station. He held her close and forced her to wrap her arm around his waist. What the hell was he doing? "I wasn't really expecting someone –"

"Like… me?" The officer asked, sounding a little flustered.

"Oh, I was gonna say 'so incredibly beautiful' but, yeah, I guess that'd be the same thing." Emily took her change to make Derek jealous in return so she leaned her head on Stiles' shoulder and lowered both their arms, Stiles' so he was basically grabbing her ass and her own so she _was_ actually grabbing his ass. She'd apologise to Stiles later. Stiles basically threw them through the door in a flurry of panic.

"What the hell was that?" He whispered, his eyes wide.

"Improvisation." Emily answered simply with a pathetic shrug of her shoulders.

"Right." Stiles said slowly. "You go that way, make sure there's no-one around. I'll get the key, come and find you and then we'll get Isaac. Sound like a plan?"

"Sounds like a plan." Emily clarified with a smile and began to walk in the direction Stiles was pointing in. She decided that it would be for the best if she kept all her senses at human level, listening to Derek talk to the officer was doing horrible things to her heart, horrible things that she didn't want Derek to pick up on. "All this doing nothing is really stressing me out." Emily muttered sarcastically to herself. Stay look out. Pfft. She wasn't some watch dog. She started to see red –literally. Red lights were flashing everywhere and an alarm was going off, ringing through her ear. What the hell? Surely Stiles couldn't be in trouble _already_. She followed the sound of struggling to the room where Isaac was presumably being kept. The door of the holding cell _literally_ off its hinges was quite the give-away. She got there just in time to see a deputy being knocked off his feet by the new Beta. Emily wasn't sure who to help. A deputy, who may not actually _be_ a deputy, judging by the strong odour of blood coming from him, Stiles who is one of her closest friends and she kind of owes him for grabbing his ass without a warning just to spite Derek, or Isaac, the newly turned werewolf who had the 'deputy' by the throat.

Without another thought, she decided someone dying tonight was no way to go. She yelled out Isaac's name, leaping towards him, trying to get his grip off the fake deputy. She flinched as Isaac easily broke the deputy's arm, causing him to drop the syringe of (presumably) liquefied wolfsbane. Isaac took hold of the fake deputy's head and crashed it into wall behind him and let him fall to the floor in agony. When the 'deputy' wasn't on Isaac's list of worries, Emily became the new top spot. Without warning or hesitation, he flung Emily across the room with little effort. Just as always, Emily's 'knight in shining armour' arrived, although he was a little late and didn't even attempt to catch Emily's body as it flew through the air, just leaving her to hit the wall by Stiles with a horrible thud and multiple crunches and ten even more crunches as she fell centimetres from Stiles. Derek stood on the syringe, taking Isaac's attention from Emily and Stiles to his Alpha. This didn't seem to faze him and he turned back to them, his eyes solely on Emily as she lay on the ground groaning in pain. He made his advance and then Derek decided to live up to 'Emily's knight in shining armour' and he roared at Isaac, successfully scaring the crap out of him. Isaac cowered to the ground, hiding his face in his arms.

"How did you do that?" Stiles asked after a few seconds of silence (everyone had already adjusted to ignoring Emily's groaning). Derek turned to Stiles.

"I'm the Alpha." He answered smugly.

"Don't take that as a good thing." Emily spat. "The last Alpha was a bit of a prick. You know, the whole killing people, unable to keep his gnashers to himself. Now, when you're done being a smug little dick head, can someone tend to me? Kinda got thrown against a wall and I think all my bones are broken."

"Pity the throw didn't break your jaw and then your ability to speak too." Derek muttered, walking over to help her nonetheless. He picked her up and swung her over his shoulder, not even trying to be delicate.

"Dick head!" Emily yelped.

"I trust you can excuse all this." Derek muttered to Stiles. Stiles nodded, looking at the scene before him, not sure if he should be amused or worry for Emily's wellbeing. "Isaac." Derek muttered, walking out the room. Isaac followed Derek like a lost puppy, well, he kind of was.

**Sorry for the lateness and low quality of the chapter, not my best, I'll admit that. Just now it seems like all my teachers are piling on my homework for the last week of school before the summer holidays. I'm not even joking, I've had chemistry homework, math homework, English homework and a massive geography assessment (which I still haven't finished) that we have to do in our own time. Murder me now. A new chapter should be up soon, not sure how long though, but keep your chins up because my summer holidays officially start this Friday. Thank the Lord.**


	30. The Wall -30-

**The Downpour.**

**The Wall. [Chapter Thirty]**

**Takes place during Season Two, Episode Three (Ice Pick) of MTV's Teen Wolf.**

Both Emily and Derek awoke to violent chain banging and cries of plea, panicking them both greatly. Well, it did until they actually _listened_ to the pleas. Isaac Lahey was still chained up. "Guys! Hello! Can someone get me out of these things! I kind of need to pee!" Emily snorted, getting to her feet and stretching. Thank the Lord for her supernatural healing abilities and Derek's urgency to get her healed (he kept a part of his body on hers the whole night taking away the little pain he felt, bless him).

"I'll get him." Emily muttered. Derek snorted in amusement but nodded regardless (a little too enthusiastically, what is he on?). Emily glanced at him oddly. "Weirdo." She mumbled. Derek laughed, like a _real laugh_. Emily decided that it was probably best to ignore Derek's strange behaviour and she went to release Isaac. "Morning my little puppy, how did you sleep?" She cooed, pinching his cheek. Isaac began to glower, but broke out into a loud laugh.

"Lightly, obviously quite the opposite to you. Heavy sleeper, are you?" Emily looked at him in confusion, both her eyebrows scrunched together and a small frown tugging down the corners of her lips.

"Not the heaviest sleeper, why, might I ask?" Isaac snorted loudly.

"You didn't check the mirror when you got up, did you? In fact, don't answer that, the answer is between your brows." Isaac grinned. Timidly, Emily brought a hand to her forehead and began to feel around. Nothing. Nada. Zilch. Was something in the water? "You can't feel it, after you unchain me, go look in the mirror? Hell, I'll even _provide_ one for you." Emily glowered at him, turning around and walking back to Derek. "No, no. Emily, that wasn't our negotiation!" Emily ignored him, going to the poor excuse of a dressing table (Derek made it for her, so it wasn't really _that_ pathetic) and picked up her mirror. Sure enough, black marker had been drawn to connect her eyebrows together. Puzzled, she began to wonder how the hell the marker had gotten there until the elephant in the room burst into silent laughter, the only give away being that the bed began to tremble.

"Derek _fucking_ Hale!" Emily screeched.

"Y –Yes?" He gasped, trying (and failing miserably) to keep a straight face. Emily chucked her mirror at him, frowning when he caught it easily.

"Emily!" Isaac howled before Emily could put in a word. "Let me out!" Emily scowled in Derek's direction. Emily stormed to Isaac, untying him as quickly as she could.

"There's a perfectly good bench to sleep on. Obviously, you can't go to school, you're on the run. If you need to pee, pee in the woods." Isaac frowned, his body slumping.

"The woods?" He whined. "What if something bites me?" Emily smirked.

"Nothing much to bite." She grinned, dashing back to Derek before Isaac could comprehend that she was making a penis joke. Definitely her favourite kind of joke.

"Do you –"

"Don't speak to me, Hale." She grumbled, licking her thumb and rubbing at the marker. Luckily, it came right off, something to do with her supernatural powers? She had no clue. Derek raised his hands in mock surrender. "What if that didn't come off? What would I have done?"

"Went about with a unibrow?"

"Quiet, you."

/ / /

"Emily!" Stiles yelped, running over to her. "What are you doing here? Be my partner!" Emily held Stiles at arm's length away as if she were trying to keep his hyperactive-ness away from her as if it were a disease.

"Stiles! Coach Laurence sent me to supervise the wall, I can't be your partner because I am supervising the wall. Is that all you need to ask me?" Stiles groaned.

"No." He moaned. "Now I have to be partners with _Erica_."

"What about Scott?"

"Got partnered with Allison. Or so they're going to say to Allison's crazy family. Point is, I don't have a partner, Erica didn't have a partner. Coach thought it would be a good idea to partner us together but I want _real_ competition. Competition like –"

"Evans! What in Gods name are you doing here?" Finstock bellowed, walking over to them.

"Coach Laurence sent me to supervise the wall because apparently you didn't do a good job last time. Her words, not mine." Finstock glowered at Emily.

"What does she think –You came in late. God, I hate that women. Hate her. Go –Go stand over there." Emily saluted, smiling at Stiles before walking over to her designated spot. "McCall! Allison! You're up!" Allison and Scott grinned at each other, walking over to their harness and stepping inside. They buckled them up and waited for Finstock to blow his whistle. When the whistle was blown, Allison and Scott raced up the wall. Emily decided it was boring, and began to second guess her decision on volunteering to supervise Finstock and the wall. She had no idea why she wanted too, she only knew Stiles and Scott and they'd be amongst friends that may not include her. Or so she thought because less than a second later, Stiles was standing next to her, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Are you okay, Stiles? You seem a bit… chipper." Stiles grinned, nodding enthusiastically.

"Never better." Stiles frowned at the look Emily was giving him. "Okay, maybe I'm just a little exited that I watched Isaac throw you against a wall last night and you could barely move and now you're back at school, acting like nothing even happened! Where's Isaac too? Oh, and when Derek was leaving, you should've saw the black going through his veins. It made him looking robotic. It was so _cool_." Stiles gushed. Emily rubbed her temples.

"I'm glad you find my pain amusing. Isaac is on the run from your dad's _entire_ department. He has to stay in hiding." Stiles nodded.

"Okay. That's cool, well, not for Isaac. I –Just ignore me."

"Was planning too." Emily murmured, watching as Scott powered ahead of Allison, only to stop? She took Stiles' advice and ignored him as he pouted at her. Emily had no clue how exactly to supervise a wall, was she supposed to stand there like she was now? Was she supposed to be at the back, watching the ropes? Or was she supposed to be bouncing between candidates on the mat, and if one were to fall was she supposed to catch them? Who knew it could be so stressful. Her thoughts were interrupted by Finstock and the class laughing.

"McCall, I don't know why but your pain gives me a special kind of joy." Finstock cackled quietly. Emily stood on her toes, looking over the crowded people to see Scott lying on the mat, staring up at the ceiling. "Alright, next two." Finstock picked up his clipboard, looking at the names. "Stilinski!" He thrust an arm in Emily and Stiles' direction. Stiles grinned, nudging Emily in the ribs. "Erica, let's go. The wall."

"Wish me luck." Stiles grinned.

"Oh yeah. Break a leg, or maybe them both? You can get on my level of pain that I was in from last night." Stiles laughed sarcastically, practically leaping into his harness. Erica, however, was less enthusiastic and her entire body was practically trembling. Erica had barely finished buckling herself up when Finstock blew his whistle. Stiles showed no mercy to the girl and had already began his journey up the plastic, completely unrealistic when compared to real walls, wall. Erica gave up trying to buckle herself up with shaky hands and began to climb the wall herself. Emily fund it a little pathetic, Emily faked being on her period when wall week came around. All she had to do was complain loudly about cramps and Finstock sent her flying to the nurse's office. Minutes went by and while Erica jut reached half way, Stiles was gracefully soaring down, grinning at Emily as he did so. When his feet were firmly on the ground, Erica began to _really_ freak out.

"Erica." Finstock called. He beckoned at Emily to come closer, but for some reason the entire class took a few steps closer with her. "Dizzy? Is it vertigo?"

"Vertigo's a dysfunction of the vestibular system of the inner ear. She's just freaking out." Lydia –Lydia _freaking_ Martin –said. Emily put her hands on each one of Stiles' shoulders.

"Smart _and_ pretty? You, Stiles Stilinski, hit the jackpot." Emily whispered into his ear sarcastically. He paid no attention what-so-ever to her sarcasm and nodded enthusiastically.

"Erica." Finstock turned to Emily helplessly, looking at her with pleading eyes. Emily shrugged. "Helpful, _real_ helpful."

"I- I'm fine." Erica called back.

"See? She's fine. She literally just said that." Emily said to Finstock, his staring was getting irritating.

"I think she's lying." Allison muttered, looking as if her eyes couldn't be pried from Erica even with the cruellest methods of torture. "Maybe it's not safe, Coach. You know she's epileptic."

"W –Why does nobody tell me this stuff?"

"You're the teacher, you should know already." Emily muttered, smiling innocently as Finstock threw her a glare.

"Shut it, you. Have to get –Erica, y- you're fine. Just –Just kick off from the wall. Th –There's a mat to catch you. Come on." Finstock coxed. To Emily's surprise, Erica did as she was told. "That's it, you're fine. You're on the ground. You're alright. Let's go. Shake it off. You're fine."

"How's _that_ for a P.e lesson?" Emily laughed, nudging Stiles lightly. As Erica walked past, Emily could have sworn Erica glared at her. Not that she was scared or anything –okay maybe it scared her a little.

/ / /

As lunch grew nearer, Isaac's texts grew more frequent. Apparently, Derek is not good company and he sits in his room reading. Emily suggested that Isaac asked Derek if he could borrow one of his many, many books but Isaac declined under the terms of 'he may be doing something weird that children shouldn't know about'. Emily automatically text back with a sudden, new found urgency '_Is she called Tara?!_' Isaac replied with the upmost confusion '_Unless he names his hands?_' At that, Emily blushed furiously. Isaac had meant masturbation and Emily couldn't be more embarrassed. She put off texting back Isaac for a few minutes, just to get over it. Well, more like Isaac sent her a series of whiny text messages complaining about his 'unbearable hunger'.

_Has Derek not fed you?_

_Fed me? Emily, I don't think he evn no's I'm here. _His grammar was improving slightly, so that's slightly more bearable. _Tell him 2 feed me._

_Not talking to him. Unibrow, Isaac. Unibrow._

_I thnk my hunger is a little bit more important. _

_I beg to differ, Lahey. It was humiliating._

_Grow sum ballz, Evans. Tell ur bf to feed me or his beta will wither away in2 nothingness. _Emily frowned, sending him a reply of; _Grow some balls and get your spelling in check, it gives me headaches and also ASK DEREK YOURSELF YOU LAZY ASSHOLE. I will hand you into the Sheriff, Lahey, I know people._ Regardless of what her text said, Emily pushed her grudge to the side and called Derek's number.

"What do you want?" He grunted.

"I need you to pick me up from school, just a temporary thing. I will be back before lunch ends though. Which is what Isaac needs, Derek. Lunch." Derek huffed on the other end and she heard him shuffling about.

"Can't he feed himself? He's what, fifteen, sixteen years old? When I was that age –" Derek didn't finish his sentence.

"When you were his age you were what?" Emily snickered. "Getting handed plates of delicious food from your loving mother and the only thing you could cook was cereal? Or did she make that for you too?" Derek's silence answered that for her. "Hah," she laughed "what a mommas boy. It's adorable though. Anyway, ten minutes. Be here by then or you will lose a Beta due to hunger. He's a werewolf, Derek, God knows that _you've_ emptied my fridge on more than one occasion."

"Shut –"

"Why are you still talking when you should be driving? Go, now." Emily was met with a series of curse words she wasn't even aware _existed_ for the few short seconds it took Derek to pull his phone from his ear and hang up. Emily quickly bought Isaac some packaged cafeteria food with the rest of her money and then went to the front of the school just in time to see Derek pull up. Emily didn't waste a second on getting into the car, Derek seemed a little hesitant to leave the parking lot as he stared at the ambulance in front of them. "You can go, you know. It's not blocking the way." Emily pointed out.

"Why is it here? Did someone die?" Death, why did the majority of conversations with Derek evolve around death? Gah, it was frustrating.

"If someone did die, do you really think I'd have called you worrying about Isaac and his food needs and not about someone who spontaneously dropped dead during class?" Derek stared at her unblinkingly. "The answer is no, Derek. "It was just some girl Erica. Epileptic. I was supervising her Pe class today and she was sent up the wall with Stiles, never got the entire way up though, she was too scared. Rumour has it that she went back when everyone was getting changed and climbed it with no harness. Scott found her, but it was too late. She was already taking a fit. What's your interest in this anyway?"

"I felt weird when driving in here. Like a chill went through my spine but it's still there." Emily glanced at him doubtfully.

"So you were curious?"

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"And satisfaction brought it back. Honestly, Derek if you're going to start a rhyme, at least finish it. People don't say bah, bah black sheep have you any." Derek turned to look at Emily expectantly.

"Have you any what?" He questioned.

"Way-Hey!" Emily cheered. "Exactly. Now drive or I will kill the cat personally."

"But seriously, what does the sheep have?"

"Wool. Three bags full to be precise. One for the farmer, one for the dame and one for a little boy who lives down the lane."

"What does a little boy need with wool?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

/ / /

"Here you go, Isaac. Eat slowly, fills you up more." Isaac nodded enthusiastically, grabbing the food from Emily's hands and eagerly tearing off the plastic packaging to the chicken salad sandwich. He bit into it and moaned loudly.

"I have never been more pleased to eat food in my entire life." He said through his mouthful of food. Crumbs sprayed out in front of him. Emily frowned.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, were you raised in a barn?" Emily snapped. Isaac swallowed th food in his mouth with a thick gulp.

"No." He muttered. "But towards the end of his life, my father was a bit of a pig." Emily didn't know how she put up with two boys with no family whatsoever. The brooding and constant talk slash excuse of 'my family is dead, smother me with your sympathy' was getting old and irritating.

"Always enlightening to chat with you, Isaac." Emily muttered with a bitter smile. "You're about as a good conversationist as Derek who mainly talks about death, people dying, people who _are_ dead and his life problems. Just now it's how terrible the movie of _Mamma Mia_ is compared to the actual stage-show. I don't know really, I've just watched the film."

"That's a lie!" Derek called defensively and far too quickly. Emily smirked.

"It's really not."

"It _is._" Derek insisted.

"It's not." Isaac mused with a small smile of his own. "I heard you talking about it with Emily last night." Derek cursed loudly, bursting into the car where Emily and Isaac sat.

"I thought you put a sound barrier thing up?" He hissed at her. Emily shrugged.

"They require a high level of concentration. All my concentration was focused on trying to keep up with what on earth you were talking about. One minute you're talking about the stage-show in depth and then the next you're talking about the fantastic venues that they picked to film the movie in. It's confusing." Derek huffed, sitting down on one of the benches.

"If the stage-show was shown in all these places I'd consider it perfect. That's all I'm saying on this topic."

"Technically, it was. The directors saw it and the floor ty walk on when acting is sort of a stage. There just wasn't audience." Isaac looked between Emily and his Alpha oddly.

"Can we talk about something other than _Mamma Mia_?" Derek nodded instantly.

"_Emily…_" Emily jumped, startling the two werewolves at either side of her.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked.

"Did you –did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Isaac asked before shoving the last of his sandwich into his mouth. It was good to see where his priorities lie.

"Someone just whispered my name."

"Em, nobody whispered anything. Are you alright?" Emily sighed, nodding. She stood up and as she past Derek, she patted his shoulder with a smile.

"Yeah. Probably just the wind outside or something. I'm going to go and change into something else before we leave, yeah?" Derek nodded, looking up at her in confusion. Emily smiled one last time before walking as calmly as she possibly could into her and Derek's room. She made sure to sound proof the room with a wave of her hand to ensure the boys couldn't hear her frantic beating heart.

"Oh, I just _love_ what you've done with the place." A voice drawled. Emily jumped once again, this time only higher. She looked towards the bed and there, sprawled across it with a shit-eating grin was _Peter fucking Hale._ The guy who was supposed to be dead.

Beacon Hills could officially not get any weirder. Ever.

**Sorry for the long wait! I had no idea how to introduce Peter as a ghost type thing, oops. But I am officially on my summer holidays! Yay! I have no holidays planned so apart from my bad case of procrastination, my friends occasionally asking me out and going on must-go family member visits, nothing is to stop me from updating!**

**PhsycoticSmartyPants asks; WHEN ARE WE GETTING SOME DEREK EMILY FLUFF?**

**A: I am a cruel person who should not have been given the power to create this Emily/Derek universe because I enjoy seeing my character suffer, but I think a little fluff is in much need. Maybe the next chapter if we're lucky;) But then again, Emily and Derek in no way define luck.**


	31. Queen of Secrets -31-

**The Downpour.**

**Queen of Secrets. [Chapter thirty-one]**

**Takes place during Season Two, Episode Three (Ice Pick) of MTV's Teen Wolf. **

"Did you design it yourself, Emmy? Not how I imagined you'd decorate, did you design it for my nephew? How sweet." Peter crooned. Emily couldn't feel her heart beating, was she dead? Was _this_ why she was seeing a dead Peter Hale lounging across her and Derek's bed?

"What –How?" Peter looked at her with amusement.

"Shocking, isn't it? Although, I'm not quite alive, yet, anyway." Emily blinked slowly, trying to comprehend what the _hell_ was going on.

"Yet? People don't come back from the dead. They –They don't." Peter grinned at her.

"Yet, here you are." Peter said smugly with a wave of his hand in her direction. Emily glowered at him.

"So if you're not alive, then what the hell are you?"

"Oh, I'll be very much alive with time, don't you worry." Peter stood up and walked over to Emily, he put a hand to her cheek and although she couldn't feel it actually being there, her cheek felt cold and tingly. "I have to dash, your boyfriend is getting worried. Nice touch with the sound thing, by the way, it made this whole thing easier." And then he was gone. He just vanished. The door behind Emily was slid open by Derek as he walked in.

"I thought you were changing?" He asked curiously.

"I can't decide on what to wear. Might as well just stick with this." Emily murmured. Derek nodded.

"Well, I have stuff to do so I'll drive you back to school now, alright?" Emily nodded and took her bag that hung loosely on Derek's fingers and slid it over her shoulder. They both said their goodbyes to Isaac (who was still stuffing his face merrily with food) and they both fled to the car. The ride back to Beacon Hills High School was silent and rather rushed. There was at least three red lights Derek sped through, luckily Derek had the common sense to only do it on empty roads so no police chases were involved. Oh, if only the Sheriff could see him now.

"That eager to allow me to have an education?" Emily asked quietly, her tone teasing.

"I have errands to run." Derek reached over Emily and flung the door open. "Goodbye, Emily. You'll be able to walk back, right?" Emily repressed a scoff.

"I'm gonna head back home, actually. Before my dad starts a party with my absence that has been there for the past few days. Probably thinks I'm dead." Emily muttered, undoing her seatbelt. Before she got the chance to exit the car, Derek grabbed her hand tightly.

"Are you sure you're alright?" He asked quietly. Emily avoided his gaze, nodding.

"Of course I am. I have nothing to not be okay about." Derek frowned.

"I wish you'd stop doing that." He muttered, squeezing her hand ligtly.

"Doing what?" She asked monotonously.

"Lying." Emily rolled her eyes, tugging her hand free.

"I'm not lying, Derek. I have nothing to lie about." Derek sighed quietly, looking at her sternly.

"You're lying again." He accused. Emily frowned, folding her arms across her chest so Derek could reach for her hand again. As much as she liked him and appreciated his worry, the hand holding was a bit far and it made her feel like she was bing smothered, although that could because everytime Derek had willingly held her hand in the past (the time at the Lahey's excluded) they were in the process of having sex and not talking about feelings.

"Clearly you haven't been listening to my heart beat –"

"I haven't been listening to it because it's _not there_. I have no idea what you can and can't do but I know that you can do this weird thing with sound and you can choose how far it goes. You're not dead so you must be doing that… thing." Emily sighed impatiently. "It wasn't the wind you heard earlier." Derek stated. Emily looked up at Derek with wide eyes. Had he seen Peter too? Had he _heard_ Peter? "Look, this may not be the reason for it but I know that you're under a lot of stress with your graduation coming up, all this werewolf business and Gerard and all that, I can't guarantee you the stress of graduating getting any easier, I've never graduated, or if this werewolf business is going to die down and not be a big of a problem as it is right this very moment, but the whole Gerard business I can keep at bay. I am not going to let Gerard near you for any other reason than purely academic reasons because, he's your principle, but I swear to God if he lays a finger on you, I won't hesitate on separating his head from his body."

"_What do you say, Emily. Are you going to allow me to teach you my ways?" Gerard asked with a large smirk. She remained silent, balancing out her options. If she said no, would Gerard _really_ leave her alone? Won't he just keep pestering her to no end? Sure, ther wouldn't be much secrets between her and Derek but was it really worth it? If she says yes she's at a major risk of losing Derek, Isaac, Scott and Stiles. But she'd be inside the enemies' inner circle. Get information not a lot of people have. "I'll allow you to sleep on –"_

"_I'll do it. But it has to fit around my schedule and I don't want to delve right into the deep end. There's still a part of me that thinks that slaughtering a werewolf the way you did is… _inhumane_. This is how it will go' you'll tell me what it is I may be taking part in and I'll decide if it's too vile. Deal?" Gerard grinned devilishly at Emily._

"_You're a real business woman, Miss Evans. Deal." Gerard stuck out his hand, awaiting Emily's. Emily took his hand tightly in hers, confirming the deal with a firm handshake. "When will it suit you best?"_

"_I think I can manage this Friday. Last period."_

"I know you won't." Emily smiled. She mentally kicked herself for not feeling the slightest bit of guilt while lying to Derek. This would come out eventually, how the Hell was she meant to prevent it from exploding in her face? "And for that I'm grateful. Although, I have lost one guard. Isaac is no good sitting in the station alone with you being terrible company to him."

"Terrible company? I am _not_ terrible company. I read alone, I'm not even _in_ his company." Emily smiled, patting his hand.

"Face it, Hale, you are the _worst_ company someone could ever ask for. Ever. But, before this debate gets heated like all _Mamma Mia_ conversations." Emily looked at Derek pointedly. "I have to get to class before the bell rings." Derek snorted.

"Teachers pet."

"Big change from nerd. I'm proud of you, really." That had a double meaning and Derek knew it. Sort of, he was a bit slow when it came to emotional conversations (_Mamma Mia_ set aside), but during his drive home he'd get it and send Emily a smiley face. She would know that that meant a special kind of thank you and would take it to heart.

/ / /

"Where were you all lunch? I had to resort to asking McCall and Stilinski. And when _they_ didn't know, I just assumed you died!" Kayla exclaimed. From beside her, Miranda rolled her eyes.

"She didn't." Miranda muttered to Emily. Kayla gaped at her. "She got all giddy because she assumed you left to 'get it on' with your boyfriend." Kayla slapped Miranda's arm fiercely.

"You weren't meant to _tell her_!" Emily looked between her two friends with raised eyebrows.

"He's not my boyfriend." She grumbled. Why did people _always_ assume that? Her and Derek weren't attached at the genitals! (Although, if they were, Emily wouldn't complain at all)

"Ah, so you haven't locked him down? Oh well, I'm not complaining. The more I see him the more I think he's attractive." Kayla admitted. Emily glared at her. "But I'd never do anything with him. Nope. Not at all, he is obviously kooky about you, my dearest friend."

"Kooky about me?" Emily laughed. "He's never even asked me to be his girlfriend. He assumed it once, I shot him down though." Kayla and Miranda's eyes both bulged.

"What the Hell, Emily?" Kayla shrieked.

"I have seen _drawings_ of this guy and he looks absolutely _smoking_." Miranda grinned.

"Even _I_ know that nobody calls anyone 'smoking' anymore, Mir." Kayla nodded in agreement.

"If _Emily_ knows it, you should be ashamed of yourself." Kayla quipped. Emily frowned muttering that she wasn't that bad. Both Kayla and Miranda chose to ignore that. "Hey, what you doing after school? I feel a shopping bug coming on and since you disappeared for a few days and couldn't come formal dress shopping with us that means you _have_ to join us on our next run. It might be our last ever time." Emily let out a laugh.

"What, are you two planning each other's deaths? I'm gonna be around for years to come, don't you worry about me not coming to another shopping trip, as much as it pains me to go." Miranda and Kayla both sighed in relief.

"I think it's nice that you'd want to keep in touch with us, so are you free after school?" Miranda asked, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"I'm busy, but I could manage this weekend if you two can?" Miranda and Kayla grinned at each other, nodding enthusiastically.

"I'd clear my entire schedule for you." Kayla smiled, pulling Emily into a quick hug.

"_Entire_ schedule." Miranda echoed.

"That's uh, refreshing to know." The bell rang loudly, and the students all jumped out there seats, and practically ran out the door. Students of BHHS _excited_ to get to class? The world must be near its end. "I'll see you guys later, okay?"

"What about English?" Kayla asked with a massive pout.

"I'm skipping. See you both later." Kayla grinned wickedly at Emily as she walked out the class.

"Make sure your lover wraps it up!"

"_Goodbye_ Kayla!"

/ / /

"Ah, Miss Evans. Pleasure to see you." Gerard gleamed. Emily smiled as best as she could.

"Pleasure to be here… I think. We better make this quick, you are the principle after all. Wouldn't want to pull you away from your work." Emily pulled a hair tie from her pocket and quickly tied her hair up.

"A risk I am willing to take. For only you of course." Emily resisted a shudder as his intense creepiness. What was this guy, seventy?

"As flattered as I am, we need to hurry this along. Even though people like to believe I have no life outside of my academic one, I do and I have friends and family to keep unsuspicious." Like Derek, Derek and maybe possibly Derek. Gerard held his hands up, nodding.

"And who, if you don't mind me asking Miss Evans, are you trying to keep unsuspicious? Have you told your friends about our world?"

"Yes, I brought it up over lunch yesterday that our new principle hunts vicious werewolves when he gets home from running our school. They took it well other than the fact that they're on team Jacob. I'm basically under twenty-four hour watch from them." Emily muttered venomously. She sighed, trying to compose herself. "Sorry. It's been a conflicting day, my apologies. Can we just go over everything so I can resume my daily life and pretend that anything and everything supernatural does _not_ exist?" Gerard smiled, at what appeared to be the most sympathetic smile he could possibly muster.

"Of course." He clicked his fingers twice and three men all in black entered the room. Two stood at the door and one stood protectively behind Gerard.

"What is this? A drug deal? Human market resources trade?" Nobody seemed amused. "That –That was a joke, by the way. Probably the wrong time, but there's no time like the present, yeah?" Again, nothing. "Tough crowd."

"I need to know, Emily, if you're truly serious about this." Gerard said quietly, his tone hard and rather intimidating.

"Before we get onto how serious I am about this, do I call you Mr Argent, Principle Argent or Gerard?"

"Which ever you think feels right." Gerard smile, although his features screamed 'unbelievably happy' Emily could see it was strained and well, rather forced.

"Mr Argent pleases my tongue for the time being. Carry on with whatever you were going on about and if I interrupt, feel free to talk over me." The three men in black narrowed their eyes simultaneously at her.

"Very well. As I was saying, Miss Evans, I need to know that you will be one hundred percent devoted to keeping this on the down low. Can you promise me that Miss Evans?" Gerard asked with a long, cold stare. Emily opened her mouth, but was sharply cut off by the old hag. "Of course, I need to make sure you're not lying. Darren." The man in black (Darren was his name?) behind Gerard circled round Emily and pressed his index and middle finger into her neck. "Darren, lovely Darren, will be taking your pulse. Don't fret, Miss Evans, there will be no maiming involved. Can you find it, Darren?" 'Darren' gave one, simple stiff nod.

"Is this really necessary? Who the Hell would believe me anyway? What am I going to say, guess what Erica, our principle hunts werewolves!" Emily exclaimed, glaring at Gerard.

"One more outburst, Miss Evans, and I will have to dispose of you." Well, _that_ did it.

"Was that a threat to kill me?" She growled, slapping Darren's hand away from her neck. "You know what, _Gerard_? I don't think I want this anymore. Maybe killing people is your substitute for golf, but me? I prefer golf. Hands _off_ me_ Darren_." Darren back away and Emily moved swiftly to the door, looking at the two men in black angrily. "Move if you know what's best for you." The two men remained in the same spot, but gave each other amused side glances. "Obviously you two have never faced the wrath of a teenage girl. For your safety, I'd step aside. Before I step you both aside by force, and we wouldn't want that, would we?" Both men move aside. "Pleasure doing not business with you. Later." Emily walked out of there with a proud smirk on her face. She had him exactly where she wanted him.

/ / /

Emily's walk home was quiet, thoughtful and incredibly satisfactory. It was a good way to spend fifty minutes, and it was probably going to be the last of those she'd get in a while. When she walked through the doors, she was met with something she'd never been met with in years. A happy father. "Sorry to break up your solo party, but I'm alive. You can call off your party. Sorry for the –What's going on with all the boxes? Do I need to call and asylum?" Joseph grinned, taking Emily by the hands and squeezing them.

"I have _fantastic_ news Emily!"

"For you or for me? Who's dying?" Joseph laughed lightly, shaking his head.

"It's nothing sinister. Just a sudden realisation." Emily motioned for her dad to go on. "I overhear you muttering about how we can't die until you fulfil your duties or whatever when you were plotting so that got me thinking. If you can't fulfil them, then we never die."

"Wow, you put the words right into my mouth on what I _don't_ want. What's the news and can you get straight to the point?" Emily asked impatiently.

"Of course. You've never been patient, have you? I have decided that we're going to start a new. Move out of the States and go somewhere like England, Scotland or even Spain! Emily, what happened to us doesn't have to be a curse, it can be a gift." Joseph gushed. Emily laughed, pulling her hands out of her father's grasp.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She hissed.

"You've heard about cancer, dementia and stuff like that that don't have cure, right?" Emily nodded dully. "Well, I want to witness those cures! Hell, I want to _figure them out_. I've already sold the house. It's on the market. I've bought a house in Texas, it's not England but it's a _start_. We move next weekend. Emily, this is _wonderful_. We never die and we get to witness wonderful things!" Joseph gushed. Emily shook her head frantically.

"No. No, no, no, _no_. You cannot _kill my mother_ and then a few years on explain that what happened to u is a wonderful thing! You –You _can't do that_! I –I have a life here! Friends! An almost _boyfriend_! Dad, you can't take this away from me!" Joseph's gaze hardened on his daughter.

"Ah, Derek _Hale_. Do you think that I have been completely oblivious to the news that has been going on about here? That he killed many, many people? Emily, I may be old but my hearing is still very much intact and working. You can tell your boyfriend that we're moving and then break it off with him. Friends are replaceable and so are significant others. You can survive without him."

"Yeah, and surviving is all I'd be doing! When Derek dies and this bond with him is no there, I'm around for good. I am _not_ going to be used as a plan to –" Emily's ringtone cut through the tension like a knife. "I'm going to take this and we'll never touch this subject again. I'm not leaving Beacon Hills and that's final." Emily took her ringing phone out from her pocket and as she moved to the stairs picked it up.

"Emily!" Isaac yelped from the other end. Emily winced at his loudness.

"Isaac, what do I owe you the honour?"

"You and Derek are like, a thing, right? Am I thinking correctly?" Isaac aske timidly. Emily rolled her eyes, pushing open her bedroom door.

"You thought wrong, but carry on." Isaac made a small sound of disbelief making Emily frown. "Are two people not allowed to be friends with each other _and _share the same bed? Come on, this is the _twenty-first century_ –"

"Whoa, calm down. I was only asking because he brought a blonde over. I thought she was Erica Reyes, you know, the epileptic but she looked _really, really hot_." Emily rolled her eyes, but couldn't help the flame of jealousy that burned inside her. "Don't tell anyone, but when she puts on those eyelash thingies her eyes look _really nice_. They are the _nicest_ shade of brown –I sound really weird."

"Brown? She has _brown_ eyes?" Emily demanded, her palms beginning to sweat.

"_Yeah, she's gorgeous. Blonde, brown eyes, fabulous kisser. I'd be dating her already if it wasn't for the fact that I'm kind of tied to you in a platonic way…" _So _this_ was who Derek was going on about? The girl that he said he was teasing her about was _Erica Reyes_.

"Yeah, what's so shocking about that?" Emily shook her head, tugging a hand through her hair.

"Doesn't matter. Where's Derek now? Is he with you?"

"Yeah! He's sitting _right_ next to me listening as I question his platonic bed sleeper with-er about their relationship." Isaac drawled sarcastically. Emily frowned. Did half the men in her life _have _to be so _sarcastic_? "He's dropping Erica off. He bit her, didn't he?"

"No clue." Emily answered briskly. "He didn't tell me about offering you the bite and I don't expect him to tell me about any others. I guess that's the extent of our relationship right about now, but I'm not going to moan to you about my non-existent relationship seeing as this isn't how I'd like you to remember me by." Emily said with a small smirk.

"Remember you by? You aren't dying, right? Isn't that sort of impossible for you? Unless Derek is dying."

"No, I'm not dying, I'm simply moving. Moving to Texas for a few months, then I'm packing up with my dad and going to England, Scotland, Spain, Turkey wherever." She twirled a strand of hair around her finger feeling incredibly pleased with herself. Didn't Derek know that he was playing the Queen of Secrets favourite game? Hell, she _invented_ secrets and lying. "I have to go, Isaac. Boxes to pack. Speak later, yeah?" Emily hung up, not letting him put in another word. If Emily was right about this, and she probably would be, Derek would crawl through her window demanding answers in less than an hour so she had to make herself presentable and believable. She went out to the hall, looking down the stairs. "Dad? I need boxes." Emily called. Within a few seconds, Joseph was at the bottom of the stairs with boxes piled up to his nose.

"I knew you'd come to your senses, Emily." Joseph said warmly. Oh, Emily had come to more than her senses. Emily smiled down at him.

/ / /

Emily smoothed out a strip of brown tape across the box containing her photo frames when two sharp knocks on her window broke the silence. Emily grinned to herself before standing up and putting on the best neutral face she could manage at this point. She looked over at her alarm clock, he was five minutes late but that was okay. Another three, impatient knocks pierced through her room bringing her great satisfaction. She opened her window and looked at Derek pointedly. "What are you doing here, Derek? Shouldn't you be with Isaac?"

"Why the hell did you tell Isaac before me?" Derek growled, slamming her window shut behind him.

"I think I'll be the one asking the questions. After you dropped me off at school at lunch, where did you go to after that? What errands were you running exactly?" Emily asked, her eye narrowing into slits. She was well aware that she had the entire role of 'paranoid girlfriend' down to a pinpoint, but this was no time to be worrying.

"Are you my mother or something? Would you like me making hourly check-up calls telling you where I am? Would that make you feel better?" Derek growled, his eyes flashing red. Emily mock gasped, holding a hand to her chest.

"No! Not the _eyes_. Oh, how on _earth_ will I ever stand looking into _red eyes_?" Emily drawled, loving the irritated expression he was currently baring. "That little act may work with everyone else but _not_ with me. I'm not afraid of you. Never have been and I _certainly _never will be. Sorry to disappoint you_ sweetheart_." Derek returned her glare, folding his arms across his chest.

"I don't see why you should be worrying where I go and what I do. It has _nothing_ to do with you."

"It does when you're turning teenagers into werewolves, Derek! Tell me, have you bitten anyone else recently?"

"No. Isaac and Jackson. That's it." Emily smirked.

"Liar." She hissed. "Erica Reyes. Isaac phoned me like a _true_ friend saying that she was over there. He thought that you were cheating on me, kind of hard to do so considering that we're not dating." Derek averted his gaze to the floor. "I understand that you tried to help Isaac, but you got his father killed. And don't even object to that. Isaac told me he ran out his house because the new cut on his face healed right in front of his dad. His dad followed him and five minutes later Mr Lahey's dead. Now, a few days later, an epileptic is taken to hospital after she fell from a climbing wall while taking a seizure and you swoop right in, claiming to have good intentions but we both know better, right?" Emily smirked. "You're not doing this to help anyone but yourself. You want power about as much as Peter did –" Emily was backed up roughly into the wall behind her.

"I am _nothing_ like Peter." He said lowly.

"Is that what you tell yourself so that you get to sleep at nights? Yeah, you may get consent but you're dragging sophomores into a battle that they have no chance on surviving and when you're the one cradling their dead bodies, wondering where you went wrong, I want you to think back to this moment. The moment when you realised that they're using you too. Isaac to stand up to people, mainly his dad, Erica probably agreed to get rid of her problem. They may be nice kids, but when the time comes to choose between you and something easier, you better get ready to form a new pack because they're always going to choose the easy way out. Kids _always do_." With a frustrated growl, Derek back away and sat down heavily on her bed.

"You don't think I don't know that?" He asked quietly, rubbing his palms on his jeans. "Why did you tell Isaac before me?" Derek asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Secret keeping and lies seem to be our thing at the moment, I didn't want to break tradition."

"So, you're really moving then?" Emily nodded.

"Yup. This weekend. Texas." Derek cleared his throat awkwardly.

"I've never done this before." He muttered.

"What?" Emily snorted. "Talk about someone moving?" He let out a strangled sigh, which as probably a laugh of some sort.

"Not exactly." He then got down on one knee. What the actual Hell was Derek Hale doing?

"Uh, for your sake you _better_ be tying your shoe lace…" Emily said, backing further into the wall. Derek grimaced, pulling out a golden hoop for fingers with small shiny, expensive looking things embedded in them, which Emily _refused_ to call a ring because if that really was a ring and he was on one knee only meant _one thing_.

"Marry me?" Even when proposing Derek Hale still manages to sound extremely broody and unsatisfied.

**Shocker, I know. I also know that due to unrealistic character like events in Derek's case, a lot of people will never touch this story again, but I swear to God, it's not as it seems. As will be revealed in the next chapter. I have decided on a sip name for Emily and Derek; Demily! Thank you THORina2245 for being the only person to contribute to the ship name (if someone else did, I am awfully sorry, I have the memory like a sieve and honestly, scrolling through reviews when trying to get this chapter up ASAP was not on my list of priorities, but thank you for contributing!). Anyway, I have already started th next chapter so it should be up soon, hopefully within the next two days so I odn't leave you all in anticipation. 'Till next time!**


	32. Peter Hale 20 -32-

**The Downpour.**

**Peter Hale 2.0 [Chapter Thirty-Two]**

**Takes place during season Two, episode Three (Ice Pick) of MTV's Teen Wolf.**

"I swear to God, if you do not put that –that _thing_ away from me and stand up I _will_ cry and not from happiness. I will be hysterically crying from _sadness_. I –I'm technically _nineteen_. I'm not even out of school!" Emily shrieked. Derek rolled his eyes.

"It makes me no happier to be down here, asking this. Believe me."

"Then _stand up_! Are –Are you possessed or something?" Derek groaned.

"Just say yes."

"Yes? _Yes_? Are you _insane_? No. Most definitely _not_. I am _not_ marrying you." Emily squealed, clambering up onto her bed and further away from Derek.

"It's just and engagement. We can wait as many years as you'd like to get married properly. This way,, you don't have to leave. You'd have a reason to stay in Beacon Hills." Emily's face flushed. He bought a ring to propose to her so she would _stay_?

"Who the Hell put this idea in your head? I want names so I can kill them." Emily growled, jumping off her bed when Derek stood up and was automatically closer to her. "Nuh-uh. You're not getting close to me with that _thing_." Derek ignored her.

"A few years prior the fire, Peter's girlfriend at the time was moving to Italy or somewhere. To stop her from going, Peter proposed. She said yes and stayed. I thought I'd give it a shot –"

"You're taking relationship advice from your _slightly psychotic uncle_? I'm not moving, my dad is! I'm staying! I said I was moving to bug you! Jesus, Mary and Joseph." Emily moaned into her hands. Derek blinked at her slowly.

"So you were never really moving?" Emily shook her head frantically.

"No! Why –What makes you think I'd abandon everything here to go live with my father who I have no interest in staying in the same room as for five minutes alone?" Derek cursed quietly under his breath.

"I must look really stupid."

"Yeah, now put that thing away before I have a break down. I feel like I'm going to faint with that thing pushed up in my face." Derek glowered, sliding it back into his pocket.

"You're really lucky I kept the receipt."

"Derek, the tag thing was still on the ring, of course you'd kept the receipt." Emily grumbled, sitting on her bed with a heavy, relieved sigh. "That has to be the most traumatic experience I have ever went through and I've woke up generation later _and_ I've slept with your uncle." Derek grimaced.

"Never bring up that last one again." He muttered.

"Way ahead of you, I puke in my mouth every time I think of it." Emily sat at the edge of her bed, still keeping a safe distance between her and Derek.

"So…" Derek said slowly. "You're not actually moving then."

"Nope."

"I just made a fool of myself."

"Yup."

"I should probably go."

"That may be the best thing. Now I can recover from my shock in peace." Emily muttered, smiling softly.

"Yeah, I'll text you? Maybe, I don't know." Derek murmured sliding out her window. Emily sighed heavily. That did not go according to plan.

/ / /

"Ah," Kayla breathed in content "shopping. There's nothing more relaxing." Emily scoffed, she could think of at least fifty things more relaxing than shopping. Swimming with sharks is included in that list. "Quiet, Emmy. Let me have my peace." Emily held her hands up in defence.

"Alright, have it." Emily laughed. Kayla grinned, looping her arm through Emily and Miranda's.

"I am going to miss you _so_ much, Emily." Miranda sighed. Emily spluttered.

"I –I don't remember telling you that I'm moving. Either of you. When did you –"

"You're dad told us that that's why you didn't come to the winter formal. Which completely _sucks_ by the way. You didn't come to our _last winter formal_ because you're moving away!" Miranda exclaimed, throwing her free arm in the air in expiration. "It would've made memories. Good ones until Jackson began to scream about Lydia Martin being mauled by a mountain lion on the lacrosse field."

"I still can't believe that happened." Kayla said with a shudder. "I'm still having nightmares."

"You were in the corner of the hall making out with some Sophomore! You didn't even _see_ –"

"I think you should quit while you're ahead, Miranda." Kayla hissed, dropping her arm. "I don't ven know why we put up with you! You always stick your hea in –"

"Kayla!" Emily yelped, smacking a hand over Kayla's mouth. "What have I told you about being kind?" Kayla blinked innocently. "Miranda has been your friend for years, longer than _I_ have. Quite being mean." Emily looked over at Miranda and was instantly saddened by her neutral expression. Emily hated the fact that Miranda was used to Kayla's mean words. "Ignore her, Mir. She gets snappy when she's sentimental. Are you going to be kind?" Kayla rolled her eyes, but nodded regardless. Emily smiled, taking her hand away from Kayla's mouth. "Now, apologise."

"Hah! Now that is taking it a bit too far." Kayla said bitterly. Emily groaned loudly, throwing her head back.

"You are unbelievable."

"I recall you saying that after we had sex." Emily jumped, leaning against a manikin was Peter Hale.

"What the Hell was that?" Kayla asked, eyeing Emily oddly.

"What was what?"

"That little flinch. What was it?" They saw that. Now Emily looked stupid.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. I'm fine." Emily smiled, trying to sound confident in her answer. Her wavering tone told a different story.

"Way to sound convincing, Emmy." Peter sneered. "You should become an actress. Maybe something with more… _explicit _scenes. You have an phenomenal body and really, you shouldn't hide it."

"You seriously like this outfit?" Kayla laughed, walking over to the manikin Peter stood by. Peter looked down at her (Emily also noticed him looking down Kayla's V-neck shirt and smirking proudly to himself). "I thought it was too girly for you. Pale pink, floral, figure hugging dress. I thought you didn't like these types of dresses because they cling to you?"

"Personally, I like Emily in the old fashioned birthday suit, but you know the new her more than I do. The new Emily I know likes to plot murders and enjoys casual sex with my nephew. I think she has a thing for Hale's, you know. Not that I blame her, the Hale family has _extremely_ good genes. Or we did. Dead family and all, Derek's all we got. But he's kind of reckless so I don't suspect him to last much longer." Emily gritted her teeth at Peter's comment.

"I just like the colour." She ground out. Kayla and Miranda looked at her oddly.

"Are you alright, Emily?" Miranda asked, placing a comforting hand on Emily's shoulder.

"Of course she's not, Miranda! Don't ask stupid questions." Kayla growled. Emily looked at Kayla with a glare.

"Quit it, would you? She's being a concerned friend and I have nothing against that." Kayla didn't drop her cold stare from Miranda. "You know what? You're acting like a child and I don't like children. I'm going home." Emily turned on the heels of her feet and headed out the store.

"Emmy –"

"And quite calling me that!" Emily called behind her. Peter appeared beside her and whistled lowly.

"That was quite a performance you had going on there. Where you going next? Home? Solo shopping? _Derek's place_? C'mon, Emmy, where we going?" Peter asked, smirking widely as he walked backwards. Emily decided to ignore him. If she started talking back she'd get thrown in a mental ward and that could not happen. She pulled out her phone and dialled Isaac's number. He picked up quickly.

"Hello Miss Liar." Isaac greeted. Emily sighed, dragging a hand down her face.

"Sorry I lied about that. It was all to do with this stupid jealousy game thing that Derek and I are playing. I'm staying here and my dad's going solo. Sorry, again." Emily muttered.

"Wait, Derek agreed to play a _game_ with you?" Emily laughed.

"Is that all you got out of that?" She teased. "But to answer your question, not really. It was a sort of unspoken agreement. He made me jealous this one time about a fake girl with blonde hair and brown eyes and I may be retaliating with using you. And I also grabbed Stiles' butt the night we broke you out but I don't think he noticed that."

"Using me? That may explain the cold shoulder that I receive whenever I mention your name." Emily winced.

"Sorry about that. I probably should have thought about not using his Beta as you'd be seeing him a lot and Derek is the moodiest bastard that I have probably ever met. Sorry about that. I think this phone call is going to involve a lot of apologising on my behalf." Isaac laughed.

"Blonde hair, brown eyes. That's basically Erica, isn't it? You think that he knew her before he asked her?" Isaac asked.

"Nah. No offense to her, but I really don't think Derek would've approached her beforehand." Isaac laughed loudly on the other end. "I didn't really mean it like that!" Emily defended herself. "Actually, I did mean it like that. I saw her yesterday at school during her PE class and she hasn't got an ounce of attraction to her name."

"You sound for too happy about that." Isaac noted lightly. Emily shrugged, she didn't care. This was her reassurance, it was perfectly natural.

"Shut up. Does she even know what a hairbrush is?" Emily blurted.

"You are incredibly kind." Isaac teased. "But when she was here yesterday, her hair was brushed out, straight and she wasn't wearing sweats. If I were you, I'd watch out for Derek." Isaac teased. Even though his tone was clearing teasing, it still brought a jolt of jealousy through Emily.

"Thanks, Isaac, for your encouragement. You are _such _a good friend!" Emily cheered sarcastically. "Where is Derek anyway?"

"Dunno, he never came back after he went to see you. I just assumed he stayed the night. Did whatever you two do. Leaving me alone to worry about rats sleeping on my while I sleep. But I had to worry about them even when you were here too because while you guy share a room on probably the comfiest bed _ever_ I get a few shitty benches literally _pulled_ together. One of the very little acts of kindnesses that Derek has performed for me. For that, I am grateful."

"Aw, that is actually really sweet. I think he's treating you like an equal. Derek m/ / /

"Hey, Isaac." Emily smiled, walking down the stairs to the subway station. "I bare food." Isaac got to his feet quickly, scrambling to meet Emily half way up the stairs. "I brought ironic Subway's. I didn't know what you like to I just got steak and cheese with lettuce and mayonnaise for you, is that okay?"

"I honestly do not give a fuck what you got me, I am too hungry to even care." Isaac reached to grab the Subway bag but Emily held it out of reach.

"Patience is a virtue, Isaac. Wait a few."

"I've done waiting! The last thing I had to eat was three thirds of a granola bar last night because Derek didn't like it!" Isaac wailed. Emily looked over Isaac's head to look at Derek pointedly.

"You don't even like granola bars." Emily said. Derek shrugged.

"It originally Erica's but she didn't want it so she gave it to me and I couldn't refuse." Emily didn't let the small smirk on Derek's face go unseen.

"You can't refuse a lot of things, can you?" Emily grumbled, shoving Isaac down a few stairs. "Down, werepup. No food until I've made it to levelled ground." Isaac frowned and stumbled down the last few steps. "You can't keep not feeding him, Derek. He'll die and then you'd have another Jackson on your hands. A useless Beta." Derek glowered at her.

"He _just_ told you that I gave him a granola bar." He could _not_ be serious. As Emily got closer, she realised that he was indeed, serious.

"I can't deal with you just now. I got you one too. Tuna, lettuce, cucumber and mayonnaise." Emily muttered. Isaac groaned, rubbing his stomach affectionately.

"Please do _not_ talk about food at this minute in time unless you are handing me food. Thank you." Emily looked at Derek.

"This is why you _must_ feed this child. Here, go wild." Emily handed Isaac his sandwich and the kid literally _did_ go wild. The speed he unwrapped it was not human. Well, Isaac wasn't completely human himself, werewolf and all. "Isaac, go eat somewhere else, you're disgusting." Isaac looked at Emily with an innocent, food hanging out the mouth grin before waddling away. Emily walked over to Derek, handing him the bag of food. "Mines is in there to, so don't think I'm giving you special treatment." Emily stood in front of him and held out her hand. "Take it."

"I'll pass thanks." Derek muttered, looking at her hand with distaste.

"Take it, Hale, we need to talk privately." Derek huffed, taking her fingertips. Emily rolled her eyes at his immaturity.

"Enlighten me, Emily." Derek droned.

"Things don't need to be awkward between us because I said no." Emily muttered, looking back at Isaac who didn't even seem to be bothered that he wasn't included in this conversation, just satisfied that he had finally gotten some food.

"Things between us are not awkward." Derek denied. Emily scoffed, looking up at him with disbelief.

"So you purposely ignored my calls and texts because things weren't awkward?" Derek nodded.

"I, personally, find your voice degrading and it makes me lose brain cells. You can hardly blame me."

"That hurts emotionally but it explains the calls, what about my texts?"

"When I read them, it's in your voice and you know too many big words for your own good and sometimes I can't take it." Emily nodded, looking at Derek with raised eyebrows.

"Uh-huh. I'd be embarrassed too if I took a leaf out of Peter's book. I really don't believe you did that.2 Derek frowned, letting go of her hand.

"Shut up. I panicked and that was the first thing I thought of." Isaac chose then to look up in curiosity.

"What happened?" Isaac asked thickly through a mouthful of food. Emily smirked at Derek.

"Nothing, Isaac. It doesn't matter." Derek sighed in relief at Emily answer. Isaac looked even more confused than he was originally.


	33. Pimped Out -33-

**The Downpour.**

**Pimped Out. [Chapter Thirty-Three]**

**Takes place during Season Two, Episode Three (Ice Pick) of MTV's Teen Wolf.**

"Emz! Hey, hey Emily!" Emily stopped in her tracks, sighing. She watched as Stiles galloped towards her with a massive grin. "I really, _really_ need your help." Emily raised an eyebrow. "I need you to get me a discount on keys." The other brow crawled up to meet the other. "Long, boring story but I just need you to be yourself next to me. C'mon." Stiles looped his arm through hers and dragged her into the cafeteria.

"Is what I'm about to participate in legal?" Stiles looked back at her vaguely surprised.

"Not even _I'm_ stupid enough to do something illegal inside of school." He pushed her towards a table and sat in front of the only person sitting there. "Sit." Stiles muttered to Emily, pushing out the chair next to him. Emily glowered at the space in front of her as she fell into the chair heavily. "Boyd." The boy in front of Stiles looked about as done with his shenanigans as Emily felt. "You got the keys?" 'Boyd' held out his hand where a set of keys dangled from his fingers. Stiles looked at him with an astonished grin. He reached forward and grabbed them but as he tried to get them away from Boyd's grasp, Boyd clutched them tightly. Stiles tried to tug them off him but his effort was no match. He looked at Emily with pleading eyes mouthing '_help_'. Emily didn't.

"This isn't a favour. It's a transaction." Stiles narrowed his eyes at Emily before releasing the keys.

"Right, yeah. Absolutely." The look that Stiles gave Emily just screamed '_Do something!_' but that would be far too easy, she had to let him flounder a little longer. Stiles took twenty dollars from his bag and put in on the table in the most suspicious was Emily had ever seen. Was he _trying_ to make it look like he was buying drugs? Although, that story would be far more entertaining than saying he was buying a set of keys. Boyd looked down at the money with un-satisfaction.

"I said fifty." Fifty dollars for a set of keys? This better be the keys to fucking Narnia or Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory.

"Really? I –I remember twenty. I don't know. I have a really good verbal memory. And I remember twenty. I remember the distinct 'twa' sound. Twa-enty."

"I said fifty. With the 'fa' sound. Hear the difference? If you can't I can demonstrate some other words with the 'fa' sound." Emily snorted with amusement.

"Uh, no, n –no. I think I'm recalling it now. Maybe I just got confused with -" Stiles dug around in his pocket and pulled out another twenty dollar bill. "For –ty." Stiles slid both twenty dollar notes toward Boyd, who was still looking displeased. He reached into his packet of Doritos, took one out and shoved it in his mouth. Stiles sighed. "Come on, man, have you seen the piece of crap Jeep that I drive?"

"Have you seen the piece of crap bus that I take?" Boyd retaliated. Emily had to agree, she would walk over take the bus any ay of the week.

"Just give him fifty." Emily muttered, smiling at Boyd. Stiles glared at Emily as he reached into his pocket and pulled out ten dollars.

"Fifty." Stiles muttered in disbelief. Boyd grinned and outstretched his hand with the keys. "Okay, thank you."

"Wait!" Emily hissed, grabbing onto Stiles and making him stay put. "Why the hell was I here?" Stiles frowned, scratching the back of his neck. "Stiles." Emily hissed.

"Well, you happen to be a –a girl. And girls have certain –_features_ that –uh, boys like myself and Boyd find, um… appealing?" Stiles was totally trying to pimp her out.

"Stiles!" Emily yelped, slapping his arm harshly.

"Okay –_ouch_. Can –can I go now?" Emily glared at him but let go of his arm nonetheless.

"Next time you pimp me out though, Stilinski, you'll be getting _much more_ than a little slap to the arm." Emily growled threateningly. Stiles nodded with wide eyes and scurried away. "Stupid Stiles." Emily muttered, standing up and walking over to Kayla and Miranda's table.

"Why were you sitting with Boyd?" Kayla asked curiously, plopping a grape into her mouth.

"Doesn't matter." Emily mumbled, frowning when she saw Peter flounce over to her with a cocky smile.

"Hey, sweetheart." Peter purred, wiggling his eyebrows in her direction. She could not deal with him right then.

"Gimme a grape." Emily muttered, holding out her hand. Kayla gave Emily a generous amount.

"Aw, don't be like that." Peter pouted mockingly. Emily shoved all the grapes into her mouth at once, ignoring Kayla's snide comment of '_wasn't that attractive_'. Emily was in no position to even attempt to be attractive with someone she watched get murdered standing directly in front of her and oh, she's the only person who can see him? Just as she began to think that her life couldn't get any worse, the three men in black from the previous Friday evening with Gerard piled into the cafeteria and were staring _directly at her_. "Shit, you've gotten yourself into a bit of a mess, haven't you? Who's side are you on, Emily? You need to decide."

"Stop." She moaned, rubbing her temples roughly and squeezing her eyes shut.

"Stop what?" Miranda asked, looking at Emily in confusion.

"I –I'm sorry, I really can't." She muttered, getting out her seat noisily and making a break for the cafeteria doors before the three men in black could catch up to her.

"Watch where you're going." A girl hissed as Emily barged right into her. Emily paid no attention to her, the men in black were there for a reason she' rather not know while Peter was creepily hovering about her like a fly around dog shit. She did _not_ want to be something that came out the rear end of a dog, thank you very much. Emily could hear the men in black's footsteps pounding behind her as she ran down the hallway, trying to make it to the front entrance as quick as she possibly could. When outside, in the heat of the moment she decided that stairs were a waste of her time and just jumped down the whole lot. It was like she was trying to let the entire student body know she was some sort of supernatural creature. She made it onto the road just in time jump on to of a car that hadn't even parked yet. She was doing a fabulous job at keeping everything quiet. Emily growled, jumping down from the car and kicking it roughly, which was bound to leave a dent. "Watch it asshole." She seethed before taking off again and into the woods.

It didn't take Emily long after her run right through the woods to realise that she had left _everything_ under Kayla and Miranda's table. And she couldn't even text them to tell them to take care of everything. He phone was in her bag. Damn. Emily huffed and broke into a run again.

/ / /

"Isaac? Derek? You here?" Emily called, stepping into the abandoned subway station.

"Sorry, Isaac has headed out, I'm sure someone can take a message for him!" Isaac replied sarcastically, walking up the stairs to meet her halfway. Emily chuckled.

"Good on him, I heard the holding cells in the Sheriff's station have a nice view of the room he threw me across." Isaac rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand.

"Derek's training the newbie. Little old me is left aside till she gets on my level." Isaac explained, walking her down the remaining stairs.

"Shouldn't take too long then." Emily joked, nudging her shoulder with his. Isaac laughed dryly, pulling her towards the fold out chairs.

"Got them myself." Isaac grinned, puffing out his chest. "Found them way back there, I wasn't outside, don't worry." Emily automatically stood up.

"I don't know what has been sitting on these and they are oddly clean. I'll take the floor."

"There's an improvement." Derek said dryly. "You're paying for it, by the way." Emily lifted her eyebrows to look at him sceptically.

"Paying for the chairs? Isaac just said –"

"Paying for any repairing my car needs." Derek sighed when Emily looked even more lost. "You ran out of school, jumped on my car, jumped _off _it and then _kicked it_. Your foot left a dent and you're going to pay for it." Emily frowned. Why the hell was Derek outside of her school? Emily voiced her thoughts and her heart froe when an incredibly pretty blonde strutted out of the car.

"He took me to lunch. I'm Erica, but you already knew that." Emily forced a laugh, and luckily for her, it sounded completely natural.

"I'm Emily and I'm afraid this is the first time I've heard your name –"

"Lies." Erica sang, looking at Emily with utter amusement. Was Emily her little squeaky toy? "You were supervising Finstock's P.E. class and I was in it. The Wall, remember? I was partners with Stiles." Emily 'ahh'ed loudly, nodding.

"I remember you now." Erica glowered at her.

"You should, you were someone who _laughed_." Emily could feel confusion come from Isaac (along with arousal, which was slightly disturbing).

"I didn't laugh at you?" Erica scoffed, raising her eyebrows at her. "I wasn't laughing at you. I was laughing at Stiles."

"That's believable." Isaac snorted into his hand.

"Yeah right." Erica growled. Emily looked at Derek bewildered.

"She just growled at me." She turned to Erica with a glare. "Listen, _sweetheart_, growl at me again and I will not hesitate to show the class what I can do. They're all curious and quite frankly, I'm looking for someone to practise on."

"Emily." Derek said sternly. Emily looked at Derek, her jaw almost touching the floor.

"You're getting on at _me_? She's accusing me of something I didn't do and then _growling at me_!" Emily threw her hands in the air with annoyance. "You're a human, not a freaking _dog._"

"Well." Isaac muttered with a cheesy grin. Emily turned to look at him.

"Shut your mouth, don't even get me _started_ on the emotions I can feel from you." Isaac flushed a dark red.

"I –I wasn't even aware you could feel emotions. Sorry." Isaac apologised. Emily rolled her eyes, sitting on the chair beside him.

"Consider it a warning. Both of you." Erica rolled her eyes, strutted over to the stairs and sat down. The room went as silent as it could for four people with advanced hearing. As far as introductions went, that wasn't the worst Emily had ever been through. Her and Isaac's first encounter sprung to mind andit mae her smile slightly.

/ / /

"Here's Emily's number in case you need me and I don't pick up. Also, at school you two will _have_ to be with each other. Preferably alone. I'll drive you home." Derek said. Erica and Emily looked at him with rasied eyebrows.

"Since when did you decide who I hang out with?" Emily asked, placing hr hands on her hips. Derek shrugged, smiling cockily at her.

"I'm the Alpha. What I say goes."

"You're not my alpha, you can't control me." Emily yelped, feeling incredibly insulted.

"The many occasions between you and Peter have sprung to mind. Blackouts, remember?" Emily frowned. He won, this time.

"You wouldn't do that –"

"Wouldn't I, Emily?" Derek so would. Emily's frown deepened. Derek walked up the stairs, closely followed by Erica. Erica stopped half way, looking over her shoulder with a wide smirk.

"See you tomorrow, _best friend_." Emily didn't bother keeping in _her_ growl. This bitch was going to be the death of her, which was saying something considering it would take a hell of a lot to kill her. Emily waited until she could no longer hear the rumble of Derek's (dented) Camaro to voice what was on her mind.

"I hate her. I _actually_ hate her. I want to rip her lungs out and use them as clay. I –_ugh_." Isaac laughed, brushing any dust or whatever off his crotch.

"I have a progress report for you, by the way. Today, when Derek came back from lunch, he gave me food! And it wasn't out of date. I –I think I may be tearing up about that." Emily laughed lightly. "Erica isn't that bad, give her time."

"How much time? Because it's pretty limited, I already want to rip her head clean off her shoulders." Emily said bitterly. Isaac laughed loudly, clutching his stomach.

"I never pictured you for a violent person."

"I never pictured you for one of the people who laugh to hard at something that isn't really that funny." Emily fired with a large smirk. Then something caught her eye. Please, _no._ "Isaac, _please_ tell me that is _not_ a leather jacket."

"I'd hate to disappoint, but it _is_. My very own! Last thing I got before I was a fugitive. You like?" Emily groaned loudly, burying her head in her hands. Not the leather jackets. Why did everyone Derek knew get damn leather jacket?

/ / /

Erica was hard work. Emily wasn't sure how much longer she could take Erica adjusting her bra through her shirt whenever they passed a group of boys. It was getting tiring and the smell and feeling of arousal was pure torture. Honestly, her boobs couldn't get any bigger or further up her chest, she needed to _stop_. Boys noticed her without the whole bra thing. "I need to get a few things from my locker. Walk with me." Erica smiled, already beginning the journey to her locker. Emily frowned, following her. Even though she'd never say it out loud, Emily felt like utter shit beside Erica. She didn't like the newbie werepup but there was no denying that she was sort of, incredibly gorgeous. And her hair fell into perfect curls that Emily couldn't even _dream_ of achieving. Erica stopped abruptly at her locker, put in the combination and flung it open. Emily rested her head on the locker to the left of Erica's, wondering to herself why the hell was she on Erica duty. Oh, that's right because Derek can't wait until spring break to turn people so he has a while with no school to learn them control, oh no, he delves right into the middle of a term. What a freaking idiot. Emily felt a presence behind her and automatically turned around to see what horny boy had plucked up the courage to ask Erica out. It would only be the seventeenth time that day, she knew the drill. Scott McCall, who has a girlfriend, was not who she expected to see. At all. Erica turned around slowly, looking rather amused.

"Two's not enough for Derek. I know he needs at least three. So who's next?" It hurt Emily that Scott wasn't even taking her on, his gaze focused on Erica. She felt invisible, a bit like Peter the fucking creepy ass ghost. Erica snorted, turning around shutting her locker.

"Why does there have to be a next one when we've already got you?" Erica asked, walking closer to Scott. Emily grimaced. Scott didn't drop his guard, or his eyes.

"Who's next?" He asked more forcefully.

"You know, I never knew what I looked like during a seizure until someone took a video of me once and put it online?"

"I don't care."

"It happened during class. I started seizing in my desk and everyone was saying how they should put something in my mouth until some _genius_ reads the card on my key ring which tells him not to 'cause it could break my teeth." Completely off topic, but Emily was willing to roll with it.

"Erica."

"Do you know what happens next?" Scott sighed, looking out the corner of his eye awkwardly. "I piss myself. And they start laughing." Emily felt alarmed when Erica began to take slow step forwards. "You know, the only good thing about seizures was I never remembered them. Until some complete _jerkoff_ –" Erica slammed Scott into the locker behind him. Emily could feel her anger.

"Erica, don't get angry." Emily mumbled, looking pleadingly at her.

"-had to go and put cameras in everybody's phone." Erica smiled, putting her arms around Scott's neck. "Look at me now, Scott." she purred. All three of them looked down the hall to see Allison there, standing staring at Erica and Scott. "That's right. You only have eyes for her." Scott grabbed Erica by the wrists and dug his nails into her skin. Emily wasn't sure if his claws were out, and honestly, she didn't really care. He slowly released her, looking at Erica with a cold look. Erica smiled smugly. "Come on, Emily." Erica said as she walked away.

"You don't have to." Scott said suddenly. But she did. Emily didn't speak, she just followed Erica. Exactly as Derek ordered.

"That was _really_ risky, Erica. You can't do that again, you hear me?" Erica rolled her eyes, walking into the girls bathroom.

"I wasn't going to lose control. I wouldn't." Erica said determinedly.

"Alright then, whatever you say." Emily muttered.

"Do you think I'd be able to?" Erica asked, going round her lips with lip gloss.

"Be able to what?" Emily asked dumbly.

"Get in his pants, _duh_." Emily's eyebrows shot up her forehead.

"_Scott's_? No, he's too into Allison –"

"No, dumbass. _Derek_." Emily almost choked on air. What the actual _hell_? "Well, what do you think? I think it's quite possible, but I'm the virgin in the room." Emily almost choked _again_. She called that Erica would be the death of her. She _called it_. Emily smiled.

"Probably, I mean he looks like he's into you. Worth a shot, right?" Erica smiled, nodding.

"Yeah, I guess." Emily almost felt guilty when Erica looked so pleased with herself. Almost. Meaning she didn't. "This isn't as bad as I though, y'know. You're actually pretty decent."

"Likewise." Emily grinned.

"Any pointers? You've known Derek the longest out of you, Isaac and I and he seems to be pretty comfortable around you." Erica asked, sliding her lip gloss into her pocket.

"Get him when he least expects it. Not the sex bit, maybe just a kiss to see if he _really_ is into you. I'd ask for you, but I think things may get a little awkward with your pack brother in the next room." Erica lookd at her with raised eyebrows.

"You live there?"

"Sort of, my dad's moving to Texas and I'll have nowhere to stay. I haven't asked yet, but hopefully Derek'll let me live there permanently. I –I hope that's alright with you, mean if you two start dating and I'm still sharing a bed with him I wouldn't want to spark any hate between our new friendship, and this, from what I can feel, is going to be a long, good one." Erica shrugged, shaking her head.

"It doesn't really bother me, I'm not looking to date him. He's my Alpha, wouldn't that be a bit weird?" The urge to rip Erica's head from her body came back, this time stronger.

"You just want to fuck him and then leave him?" Emily asked, felling more than enraged. She only hoped that it didn't show in her voice. Erica shrugged with a smile.

"Yeah. Yeah, that's what I'll do." Emily could not wait until she tried this out. It would be the highlight of her life. "Let's head out for lunch."

"Talking of lunch, how did yesterday go?" Emily asked, forcing a smile.

"Not as well as I expected it to go. When I first met him he was really nice, he actually _spoke_. But at lunch he seemed distracted. He was constantly texting and half way through, he actually spoke to a girl called Kayla." Emily's eyes widened. Derek spoke to Kayla?

"Well, she's not his girlfriend. He doesn't have one so your plan can still go on." Emily smirked, bumping shoulders with Erica. "Listen, I have to study for a biology test that I have next, will you be okay on your own?" Emily asked. Erica nodded.

"Yeah, I'll see you at Derek's place after school?" Emily nodded, smiling widely.

"See you later." Emily walked out the bathroom and pulled her phone out her pocket. _I know who Derek' turning next, meet me after school? –Emz._

Seconds later, her phone buzzed. _Already know. Meet me and Stiles at the front of the school. –Scott._

Emily walked briskly to the front of the school and saw Stiles and Scott by Stiles' Jeep. She wasn't with Erica, she could talk to him. She chuckled to herself. Derek had to make orders come with no loopholes. "Right, you and I are going to check the ice rink for Boyd and Stiles is going to go to his house, got it?" Scott asked. Emily nodded. "We're running there, Stiles, text if he's there and we'll text you if he's not." That didn't make sense but Emily and Stiles went with it anyway. "Alright, go!" Scott and Emily began to run as fast as they could and when they were in the safety of the woods, Scott ran on all fours. Neither of them spoke until they got outside, both of them breathing heavily.

"We should join the track team." Emily wheezed, grinning at Scott. Scott smiled back, taking the pair of keys Emily could remember Boyd giving to Stiles yesterday. Stiles paid fifty dollars for a set of keys to get into the ice rink. That was so –_Stiles_ of him. They both heard the motor of the Zamboni working on the ice. Scott motioned Emily to walk with him out to the ice. Emily grimaced, there was no way she was going to make it through this without slipping. No way in _hell_. "Catch me if I fall, please." Emily muttered cautiously stepping onto the ice with Scott. It wasn't as slippery as she originally thought, maybe she had a chance.

"Boyd." Scott said over the loudness of the Zamboni. "We just wanna talk." Boyd ignored Scott. Probably under Derek's command, or he just didn't like him. "Hey, come on Boyd, please." Still nothing.

"Did Derek tell you everything? And I don't just mean going out of control on the full moons. I mean _everything_." Emily tried. Boyd stopped the Zamboni. Score for her, she was more liked than Scott.

"He told me about the hunters and that you're something else that he can't explain."

"No offense, Emily, but that isn't enough for you to say no?" Scott asked. Boy stayed silent. "Whatever you want, there's other ways to get it."

"I just want to not eat lunch alone every day." Emily frowned.

"I sat with you yesterday –"

"For five minutes. And then you left because Stiles was pimping you out. He left too, therefore I was alone." Emily felt really bad. That was exactly what she did.

"Stiles tried to pimp you out?" Scott asked, looking between Boyd and Emily oddly.

"He failed to do so." Emily mumbled, playing with the hem of her sweater. Scott shook his head, focusing his gaze on Boyd.

"If you're looking for friends, you can do _a lot_ better than Derek."

"That really hurts Scott." Emily jumped as Derek's voice floated through the room. She turned around and there was Isaac, Erica (dammit) and Derek all line up. Isaac and Erica wearing _damn_ leather jackets. Damn them. "I mean, if you're going to review me, at least take a consensus." Oh, look at Derek Hale and his fancy words. Emily would be proud if she didn't want to ram his head against the ice. "Erica, how's life been for you since we met?" Erica pretended to ponder and Emily wanted nothing more than to kick the living shit out of her. All in good time.

"In a word –Transformative." Erica growled and her canines became visible. Emily snorted, not trying very hard at all to hide her smile. Scott nudged her with his elbow.

"Isaac?"

"Well, I'm a little bummed about being a fugitive, but other than that, I'm great." If it was under any other circumstance, Emily would've laughed joyfully at Isaac's answer but all she was feeling form the three in front of her was pure aggressive emotions. Derek smiled at Emily.

"Emily?"

"Well, let me see. Within a few weeks of knowing each other, I was told some news, by you, that quite frankly, shook me to the core and _still does_. I had freaky voodoo performed on me against my will by your insanely creepy, now dead uncle. I learned about what I am by your insanely creepy, now dead uncle. I became a murderous, psychotic bitch. I was then kidnapped by a murderous, psychotic bitch. I was then _tortured_ by the murderous psychotic bitch. I listened to your insanely creepy, now dead uncle slash the murderous, psychotic bitch's throat out. I then watched one of my friends and a guy who annoys the shit out of me set fire to your insanely creepy, now dead uncle. I then watched you slash your insanely creepy, now dead uncle's throat out killing him, hence why he is now dead. I then watched you become power hungry. I watched black blood pour out of the guy, who annoys me, ears. I was thrown across a room by your first successful Beta –_thank you Isaac_. You then asked me something which I _refuse point blank_ to talk about because it was a traumatic experience. There's other things just as bad, but we'd be here for hours going over them."

"Okay, hold on. This isn't exactly a fair fight." Derek looked to smug for his own good.

"Then go home Scott." Scott stood his ground. Derek looked back at Erica and Isaac, nodding at them. They advanced towards Emily and Scott and Emily crouched into a defensive position. Scott followed, punching the ice, making it crack. The claws were out and so were the canines.

"I mean fair for them." Scott let out a loud roar (possibly a growl, but Emily was fed up of growling so Scott roared).

"I get Isaac, you get Erica." Emily muttered, glowering at the Beta's the moved towards them. Emily flung out her hand and within seconds, Isaac flew across the rink and into the wall. Emily winked at Scott before he got to kicking Erica into Boyd's Zamboni. Scott stood up and turned to face Isaac who was walking angrily towards them. Emily put her back to Scott's, keeping a close eye on Erica. She quickly clambered to her feet and pushed Emily just and Isaac pushed Scott. Emily waved her hand and Erica fell to the ground. Emily stepped out the way in time from Isaac to push Scott into the Zamboni. Isaac tossed Scott to the side and Emily winced, she so could have prevented that. Scott got up, growling and he charged at Isaac, pushing him into the ground. Emily tried to move, but her feet were stuck in place. She looked over at Derek who was smiling smugly. Emily growled loudly and all the walls separating the rink from the stands shook. She was so angry, she didn't think that she had ever balled her fits so tight in her entire life. Within seconds, both Beta's were on the ground in pain.

"Don't you get it? He's not doing this for you! He's just adding to his own power, okay? It's all about him." Emily snarled, her glare still settled on Derek.

"He makes you feel like he's giving you some kind of special gift when all he's done is turned you into a bunch of guard dogs!" Scott grabbed Isaac's jacked and slid him towards Derek. Emily did the same with Erica, but with the wave of her hand.

"It's true." Derek said, still looking smug. Emily still couldn't move her feet. "It is about power." Derek began to walk forward and Emily narrowed her eyes. As he got closer, he extended his claws and his eyes began to glow red. Emily turned her head, not wanting to see him transform into the monster that he was becoming. He made Peter seem like a good Alpha. Derek and Scott caught her attention when the sound of flesh touching flesh echoed throughout the room.

"Derek." Emily pleaded as she watched Derek punch Scott twice. "Derek, stop. Stop, Derek." Tears began to blur her vision and all she could do was hope to God that they'd fall soon because she couldn't move a sing bone in her body. When they did fall, it was in time to see Derek put his foot hard on Scott's throat. "You'll kill him!" Emily shrieked. Emily could feel that Derek was rolling his eyes as he took his foot from Scott's neck.

"Come on, Emily." Emily frowned, finding that she had full control over her body once again. She wiped her eyes ferociously and walked off the ice, in front of Isaac, Erica, Derek and eventually Boyd. He was already bitten and there was nothing she, Scott or Stiles could do, and that was tearing her apart. They all walked to Derek's car in silence.

"If you think I'm sitting in the back you have another thing coming." Emily growled when Derek opened the passengers door and folded down the seat. Derek smiled up at her, a real smile, not one the screamed that he had more dick in his personality than he did in his trousers.

"You three in the back." Derek said, motioning to Erica, Isaac and Boyd. Erica squawked.

"She went against you! Against_ us_!" She protested loudly.

"Big, fucking whoop, sweetheart. Now, get in the back like a good little pup." Emily snarled. With a huff and a stern look from her Alpha, Erica climbed in, closely followed by Boyd and then Isaac. Derek Folded the seat back up and motioned for Emily to take a seat. Before she did, she smiled up at him sickly sweet. "By the way, congratulations on making Peter seem like a prize fucking Alpha. At least he didn't treat others like a piece of shit at the bottom of his shoe." That put Derek in a gloomy mood. For that, Emily was glad. He deserved it.

**I want to explain the fight scene a little more. So, when Emily steps to the side before Isaac pins Scott to the Zamboni, Emily realises that she physically can't move her feet, which was Derek's doing. The same way how Peter got Emily to have those blackouts Derek did the same but with a different purpose. And after Emily slides Erica to be beside Isaac, Derek completely freezes her entire body so she when he goes to attack Scott, she can't harm or stop him. Also, Emily growls like a werewolf, mainly because most of her abilities come from werewolf genes, but if her mate were a Wendigo, she may be a cannibal or whatever, but anyway, Emily can growl, but not howl or sprout canines and claws. Derek told Emily before school or something that she was to not talk to Scott or Stiles while with Erica, or go off with them while with Erica so Emily, being a little lawyer and looks for loopholes. I'll try to get the next chapter up a little sooner, but it seems that when the holidays are about I lose all motivation? It's weird, I dunno.**


	34. Derek and Lemons -34-

**The Downpour.**

**Derek and Lemons. [Chapter Thirty-Four]**

**Takes place during Season Two, Episode **

The ride to drop Boyd off was filled with threats to Isaac by Emily. The little pup thought he'd try to make up with her, but not with an apology, by asking her about the whole not touching but managing to throw him across the room thing. Everyone in the car was intrigued, Derek too, but Emily put that conversation to a stop by growling "I can flip you through the air, I will not hesitate to do the same to the car. With us all in it." Isaac took the hint and shut up.

The trip to drop Erica off was equally as annoying. Erica kept huffing in the back, muttering to herself about the school's library and a made-up biology test. Emily got her mini revenge by tripping Erica up when she past her. Better yet, Derek got on at Erica for growling at Emily, she liked Derek momentarily for that.

The ride back to Derek's was the worst. Emily wanted to ask if h could drop her off it her own house, the one with an actual toilet, a bed and _tissues_. But she couldn't trust her own voice. Her eyes were already leaking ad she was sniffling insanely. The window had become her new, favourite companion and she had never appreciated her ability to put sound bubble around her more than she did then. Se almost killed them too, Derek kept giving her looks from the corner of his eye making her entire boy tingle, in retaliation she kicked him swiftly. Obviously, Derek hadn't expected that and he almost swerved them into a tree.

"Uh, Emily?" Isaac asked timidly. Emily turned to look at him, her glower intense and slightly scary. "Oh, wow. Uh, we've stopped and I –I really, kind of need the toilet."

"I'm going home." Emily muttered, swinging the car door open.

"I'll give you a –"

"No you won't. I'll be fine walking. Unless, you're gonna force me to get in the car with you? Because you seem to be enjoying the entire 'I can force you to do as I please' thing a little _too much_." Derek sighed, wiping a hand over his eyes.

"You were hurting my pack –"

"And your pack was hurting _my friend_. I- I wasn't going to let them hurt Scott." Derek sighed, flicking his hand out to the woods.

"Off you go, then. But I'll stop by yours later. If you don't let me in I can pick a lock." Derek said, looking reluctant. Emily huffed and stormed away, something she was good at.

/ / /

It was quarter to eleven when Derek crept into Emily's room. His hair was drooping onto his forehead and his clothes were soaking. "Is it raining?" Emily asked smugly.

"No, I just decided to shower with my clothes on." Derek grumbled, peeling off his shirt. Emily scoffed, throwing a pillow in his direction.

"Put your shirt back on. I find it rude that you would even consider trying to gain my forgiveness by stripping. It's not gonna work." She had to turn her head so she wouldn't crumble and become putty in his hands. Derek snorted, ringing out his shirt, letting it drip onto her carpet. Emily could feel the smugness radiating off of him and she could smell her carpet go soggy. "Bathroom!" She said shrilly. Derek smirked at her before walking slowly to her bathroom. Emily wanted to ring his body free of vital organs; he _knew_ Emily had a soft spot for his tattoo.

All werewolves are dickheads.

"Won't your serial killers base leak with all the rain? It's getting pretty heavy out there." Emily noted, glancing out her window. Derek walked out her bathroom, towel slung round his neck and looking vaguely pissed.

"I completely forgot about that. I'm sure Isaac can handle getting buckets and putting them where its most required." Derek said before looking at her pointedly. "If his arm has healed properly by then. You really fucked it up." Emily grinned feeling rather satisfied but didn't say anything. She didn't need too; Derek could practically smell her pride. "You have to come by tomorrow after school for training, I'll be picking Erica and Boyd up so I might as well take you with me." Derek informed. Emily nodded stiffly. She didn't want to even look at Erica or Isaac ever again, Boyd she could probably tolerate his face for a few minutes as long as he doesn't open his mouth. Derek should consider himself lucky that they share an equal mate bond, it was really keeping Emily from killing him on the spot. Derek chuffed in annoyance at Emily's irritating silence. (Irritating to Derek, Emily was perfectly fine with keeping her mouth shut.) "You know." Derek said softly, sitting at the edge of her bed, which was rather stupid, Emily was lounging across her sofa. "The humans in my family were the only ones that got off with emotional scarring. There were lots of toddlers and babies in my family so there was really no need for the whole sex talk." Emily wanted to whine as loud as she could and shove him out her window, but it was ever so rare that Derek shared his past with her and she always liked to jump at the opportunity. Derek knew that.

"That sounds highly disturbing." Emily muttered into her hand that was pressed over her mouth. Derek shrugged with one shoulder.

"Not really, we didn't know any different." Emily raised her eyebrows in Derek's direction. Was that it? Was that all he had to say? Were they going to sit in complete silence for a few minutes until he decided she wasn't worth his time and went off to get buckets for his leaky roof?

They stayed in silence for ten minutes, the only sound was Derek's heartbeat and the pencil Emily held writing down her math homework. "What happened to your mirror?" Derek asked, looking at the oval frame, but just no mirror inside.

"Got angry. Smashed it." Emily muttered absentmindedly. (What was the square root of nine again? God, Derek was getting distracting.) Derek frowned.

"You need better ways to vent out your anger. Heh, take up lacrosse."

"Your humour will be what sends us both to the grave." Emily muttered dryly, snapping her book shut. There was a time for homework, a time where Derek Hale wasn't shirtless and looking helpless while sitting on her bed with a towel draped around his neck. Emily stood up, tossing her math jotter onto the sofa and walked over to sit by Derek. "Is there a specific reason you wanted to come by here? Or did you just want to take your shirt off in front of me and see my reaction?"

"I wanted to apologise and beg for your forgiveness, but the reaction was entertaining, I'll admit."

"For what? Almost killing my friend and not letting me help, or forcing me to do things against my will?" Derek frowned, his eyebrows scrunching together. His frown was so close to his scowl that you had to be round him for a while to tell the difference (the secret was the crinkles by his eyes). Emily thinks that Derek doesn't even know the difference himself, sometimes. Bless his soul.

"I wasn't going to _kill_ him." Derek said defensively. "I was trying to scare him a little, showing him what he's up against." Emily coughed out a laugh. That was one of the most ridiculous things she'd heard all day, it was right up there with Erica saying that she was going to try to get into Derek's pants. Utterly ridiculous.

"By stepping on his _throat_? Geez, Derek, you _need_ to work on your social skills." Derek looked sour. Emily didn't know someone could look sour, or what someone would portray if they were looking sour, but that was that was the only word that could possibly describe Derek at that moment in time. Sour. Sour looking, sour feeling, sour smelling and (possibly) sour tasting. Like a lemon. Derek Hale was the human (werewolf?) embodiment of a lemon. Emily shook her thoughts, trying to get rid of all thoughts of Derek and lemons. "Anyway, what exactly are the werewolves of Beacon Hills up against beside a creepy, old psycho-maniac? The wind? Is there an unfriendly dog out to steal all your favourite chew toys? Peeing on your trees?" Derek rolled his eyes wondering when (if) Emily was ever going to grow out of the dog jokes. Was it a phase or was this the _real her_?

"There's a pack of Alpha's looking to recruit. _That's_ why I needed to build up my pack. _That's_ why I need Scott, because these guys are going to do a whole lot worse than step on him." Emily felt sour. Now she had to deal with Gerard, her mate going slightly power hungry (but that was explainable and understandable now), an ex that literally couldn't let her go (he's dead and still trying to wriggle his way into her life) and _now_, the fucking cherry on top of the cake, there was an entire pack of Alpha's coming to recruit said mate.

"How the hell do you make a pack of Alpha's? I thought there was an Alpha, the leader of the pack, and then the Beta's who take orders from the Alpha?"

"I have no idea, but when word gets around that I'm an Alpha now, they'll want me."

"Not the only ones who want you." Derek looked over at Emily rather astonished.

"What?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all, I have been completely silent. Like a mouse. Not a peep out of me. You must be hearing things –_the wind_. Yeah, you're just hearing the wind." That was a close call.

/ / /

"You look too smug for school, what did you do?" Derek asked, looking at Emily suspiciously. Emily grinned, walking round the front of the car, inspecting her dent with pride, opened the passengers' door and folded down the seat for Boyd and Erica.

"It hurts to think that you'd even think I would get up to something even remotely awful. You judge people too much. And I'm blaming you for Scott and Stiles ignoring me_ all day_. I was walking the same corridor as Stiles, he saw me and _ran_ the other way. Scott walked into a locker door for facing the wall when we were walking the same corridor before lunch. Poor guy almost had to go to the nurse." Derek wasn't even listening and Emily was wondering why the hell he's on the route for her forgiveness.

"Why are Boyd and Erica not moving or speaking and they look ready to murder someone, someone specifically _you_?" Derek asked, eyeing his two out of three Beta's wearily. Emily shrugged.

"No idea. Let's leave without them –"

"_Emily_." Derek gritted out. Emily flicked her hands towards Erica and Boyd and then Erica was on the prowl towards Emily with a venomous look.

"You ever do that to me again and I'll –"

"Stab me with a nail file? Slice my throat open with your fake nails? Please, tell me, I'd be honoured to know." Erica growled lowly before ducking into the car and sitting with her arms crossed moodily.

"Quit growling in public." Derek snapped, twisting around in his chair to look at Erica with a scowl. Boyd slid into the car without a fuss. Emily liked Boyd, he could have the privilege of being her favourite for now. Erica, however, still remained Emily's least favourite and probably would be until the day Erica dies, because let's face it, a werewolf who growls in public is going to get a shiny wolfsbane bullet embedded in her head and they'll be no saving her. Derek barely even waited for Boyd to sit down properly before he snapped the passengers' seat into its normal position. Emily glared at Derek because nobody was going to hurt her current favourite wolf. She got in the car and this time, Derek was considerate and waited until her door was closed and her belt was secure before speeding off.

The ride to Derek's underground layer was fast (many red lights were ignored once again) and silent. Emily tried humming a few times to make the atmosphere a little less gloomy and dull and more chipper and a happier place to be but Emily could feel Erica glare lasers at the back of her head, so she stopped. Erica wasn't any fun. Derek sure as hell wasn't any fun when others were around. Boyd was a creature of silence. Emily needed her own, mini Stiles to carry around in her pocket so journey's like these wouldn't be so God-dammed boring. Emily practically ran down the stairs trying to avoid Erica in case she decided that it'd be a good idea to get Emily back for tripping her up when she got out the car the previous night by tripping Emily down the stairs. Concussion is not a good look on Emily. When Emily reached the bottom, she saw Isaac sprawled on the floor, looking menacingly up the one of the lights that were leaking. Weird.

"Thank God you're here, Emily." Isaac groaned, not looking away from the light. "Derek's been kicking my ass all day and it's tiring me out."

"More like," Derek said from the top of the stairs "you've been utterly predictable all day. Try changing it up. On your feet, let's go." Isaac groaned, slowly rising while sending Emily the most leading look she's ever seen. But Isaac attacked her and Scott last night so she ignored it. Maybe next time.

Emily watched Isaac run from the other end of Derek's layer doing all kinds of tricks, only to come to Derek, try to pounce on him and get shoved down on his ass. This happened at least seven more times, with each round Derek looking even more done with his first successful Beta. It was the most amusing thing Emily had seen that week. Emily was so engrossed with what was going on, she didn't even notice Erica sneak behind the cars and after Isaac's eighth run, pounce onto Derek. Emily's affection for her mate grew when he slammed her down beside Isaac. Emily began to laugh so hard her lungs hurt. She could feel Erica being pissed.

"Like you could do any better." Erica seethed, with a glare of a thousand volts pierced on Emily.

"In her sleep." Derek huffed, his tone completely worn out. Not physically, just mentally. It would be mentally draining to watch your first successful creation do the same thing over again, the only thing he changes is maybe the time he decided to do a somersault in mid-air. Emily grinned at the compliment. She better value it while she can, because Derek doesn't dish them out like they're nothing. "Does anyone wanna try not being completely predictable?" Derek asked and then Erica literally pounced on him. And not in a fighting way. In the 'I haven't seen my boyfriend in ages, I get to kiss him again!' way. Because the bitch kissed him and Emily was about 98% sure he was kissing her back. But then he threw her off him and everything would be okay for the time being. Emily ducked her head down, her shoulders shaking with silent laughter. She could bury her head in the ground and you'd still be able to tell she was grinning. Erica kissed him! She _actually kissed him_! To make to make it better, Derek wiped his mouth. Emily's chest began to ache from keeping in her laughter. "That's the last time you do that."

"Why? Because I'm a Beta?" Erica asked, glaring up at Emily. Emily coughed out the word 'desperate' and Derek shot her a vague stern look, but there were traces of amusement, so that was okay.

"No, because I have someone else in mind for you." It wasn't the answer Emily was expecting.

"Are we done?" Isaac asked. "I got about a hundred bones that need a few hours to heal." Isaac moaned, sitting up with a wince. Emily trudged down the stairs when she was previously happily sitting on to get a better view at Erica's face.

"Come here." Derek muttered, crouching in front of Isaac. Huh, would you look at that. Derek has a nice bone –Derek is not bending Isaac's arm backwards. Emily grimaced at the sickening crunches and Isaac's loud yelps that echoed throughout the room. Derek leaned close to Isaac's face. "A hundred and one. You think I'm teaching you how to fight? Huh? Look at me! I'm teaching you how to survive." Derek let go of Isaac roughly before standing up and walking closer to Emily, probably to calm down, she didn't know.

"If they wanted us dead why aren't they coming for us now? What are they waiting for?" Isaac ask, fear clear in his tone.

"I don't know." Derek answered, turning around to face his Beta's. "But they're planning something. And you, especially, know that's not our only problem. Whatever that thing is that killed Isaac's father, I think it killed somebody else last night. Until I find out what it is, you all need to learn everything I know. As fast as I can teach you." Derek grabbed Emily' wrist and dragged her into the cars.

"You could've got the message past without breaking his bones." Emily muttered, sitting on their bed. Derek shrugged, grabbing one of Emily's old, dried out and probably used make-up wipes and wiping his lips. Emily snorted, outing a sound bubble around the room. "I don't like watching other girls kiss you." Emily muttered, looking at the back of Derek's head. Derek looked at Emily through the mirror.

"And I don't like you groping other guys." Derek retorted, smirking at Emily's confused look. "At the station when we were getting Isaac." Emily 'ahh'ed.

"With Stiles and the whole butt thing, yeah, I never knew you seen that." She admitted, feeling a little sheepish.

"I see everything you do when I'm around." Emily wanted to murder the butterflies in her stomach. That wasn't even a remotely romantic thing to say and she was feeling all gooey on the inside.

"Then I'll limit my groping to only you." Emily said slowly, her face going beet red. Derek grinned, ducking his head.

"And I'll limit the girls who are allowed to kiss me to you." Emily sighed dramatically, blinking up at Derek.

"You know what would be easier?"

"What?"

"If we were dating. I mean, then we'd have to stick to that. No backing out and if another girl kissd you then I can beat her up, and I'd _really_ like to hit Erica." Emily's hands got all clammy, an she rubbed them together. God, she was a bundle of nerves and the two seconds that Derek took to reply to her may as well of been years because boy, did they sure feel like them.

"If I remember correctly," Derek drawled "you said that you'd be my girlfriend if you could find more things endearing about me."

"Well, aren't you lucky that I find all of you endearing. Even the part that likes to break teenagers bones." Derek snorted, turning around to face her.

"So we're dating then?"

"Yeah, sure. It's only the right thing to do, isn't it?"

"Completely the right thing to do." One second they're asking each other out strangely, the next second their making out like two drunken, horny, virgin teenagers.

**So, Erica probably loathes Emily now, but whatever, right? Derek and Emily are together! At last, there's a little light in each of their lives! No matter how stupid Emily is, but I'm willing to forgive and forget.**


	35. Teenage Mutant Ninja Werewolves -35-

**The Downpour.**

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Werewolves. [Chapter Thirty-Five] –Edited 21/07/14**

**Takes place during Season Two, Episode Four (Abomination) of MTV's Teen Wolf.**

"Derek, Boyd and –Oh fuck, sorry, uh, I'll leave you two be." Emily shoved Derek roughly off her, sitting up and trying to act as innocent as possible while Derek rolled to the floor and made no movement to get up. She watched Isaac slid the door shut briskly and listened to him as he stumbled out the car. Poor, poor Isaac. Emily quickly straightened out her shirt, flattened out her hair and leapt over Derek to run after Isaac.

"I –I don't think I'll be able to look you in the eye for _at least_ a month." Isaac muttered, rubbing his eyes furiously.

"Come on, we weren't _that bad_." Emily defended, folding her arms tightly across her chest.

"It wasn't the fact that it was bad, it was the fact that we knew nothing of –have you two done that while I've been here?" Isaac asked with a repulsed look. "You guys, as cringe worthy your new found relationship is, are good for each other. You can both speak fluent _eyebrow_. Seriously, when I asked you both a question and you two began bickering through eyebrow movement was pretty cool, I'll admit and you both are pretty scary, which I never thought of you until last night. You two are perfect for each other. Perfect-o. Just –Just keep the _ew_ factor away from me, _please_." Isaac begged, avoiding looking at Emily completely, his gaze settling on the leaky light. Emily smirked wickedly.

"I get it. Poor little virgin boy who has never been kissed doesn't like displays of affection, despite the fact that he walked in unannounced. Seriously, what did you think we were doing, taxes? Talking about briefcases?" The tips of Isaac's ears went red, as did his cheeks.

"I –I don't know _what_, but I wasn't expecting _that_!" He yipped. "And how do you know I've never been kissed? I –I may have been." Emily quirked an eyebrow.

"_Have_ you? And on the cheek doesn't count, Lahey." This time, Isaac's entire face went beet red.

"Quit embarrassing him. Where are Boyd and Erica?" Derek asked, emerging from the car. His hair was still messed up and his shirt was crinkled. Clearly someone doesn't care that they either A) look like they just made out with someone or B) they were attacked by a raccoon with a messy hair fetish. Both very plausible answers.

"That's what I was trying to say earlier when I… _you both know_, but uh, it's sort of half seven and they both have very angry mothers on the phone who are complaining about cold food so they, uh, ran home." Emily licked her lips, mm, _food_.

"Talking of food –"

"We were talking about Boyd and Erica." Isaac interrupted. Emily ignored him and carried on.

" –who wants something to eat? I can go to McDonalds –"

"Yes!" Emily began to contemplate killing Isaac for constantly interrupting her.

"Derek, you okay with that?" Emily asked, rubbing her temples in circular motions. Derek shrugged.

"I don't mind. I take it I'm driving you?" Derek asked, but he already knew the answer. Emily grinned, grabbing his hand and tugging him to the stairs. (Derek grabbed her by the hips and directed her back to their car, going out in public (even when inside a car) in a white vest top, tights and shoes isn't acceptable.) Emily grumbled to herself as she shoved on a skirt and a hoodie. That was acceptable, it didn't exactly go (hot pink skirt and a dark blue hoodie, it was almost as if she was trying to commit a fashion crime or trying to make Lydia Martin locate her with her sixth sense), but at least she was wearing clothing. Clothing that she didn't even know either her or Derek had taken off. But it would explain why Isaac didn't even look at in Emily's general direction and instead settled for looking at the leaky light.

The second time on grabbing Derek's hand and leading him to the stairs was successful and she got up them without being dragged away. Before the door slammed behind them, Isaac requested a large big mac meal with coke and said that he'd pay her back when he got his dads insurance. (Emily didn't really want to know why his dad had insurance, he didn't seem too old.)

Derek drove for a little while, following Emily's (unneeded) directions before he randomly decided to pull over, turning off the car engine. "Derek, what the Hell are you –" Derek smothered her words with his lips as he pressed his to hers. Emily liked this. Emily could do with more of this. A lot more of this. So, so, _so_ much more. Emily lifted her hands and put them around Derek's neck, pulling him closer. Emily closed her eyes in content as the faint smell of Derek's aftershave (ironic because it didn't look like he'd shaved in a while (not that she minded, really).) lingered in the small space between them. It was a nice smell, not those cheap, teenage-high-school-locker-room smelling ones either, it was nice and endearing and oh god, she hoped she didn't put on too much perfume and the one that Derek actually complimented (well, not in words but Emily notice him discretely sniffing the air a lot when they were close together) instead of the one he said 'smells like baby sick' (she also decided not to question his morals, what Derek says smells of baby sick most likely smells of baby sick). Maybe she should just take Derek through the perfume section in the mall and get him to identify ones that don't offend his nose in anyway, because she planned on taking full advantage on kissing Derek and didn't want it to be a quick one either.

Emily almost groaned when Derek tilted her head and began kissing down her jawline right to her neck and she realised that Isaac was probably withering away to nothingness if they didn't come back with food anytime soon. "You're not seriously trying to have sex with me in your car, are you?" Emily asked, her voice slightly shaky (dammit). Derek didn't answer, he just placed kissed along her collar bone (again, _dammit_), but she could feel his eyelashes fluttering almost innocently against her skin. "Isaac's probably –"

"Can you try and not bring up someone else while I'm kissing you?" Derek grumbled. "Especially my Beta who you, without mercy, have dangled in front of me since before I even bit him?" He leaned back from her neck to look into her eyes ('surprisingly', he was scowling a little). Emily breathed out a chuckle and leaned forward to press a small kiss on the tip of his nose.

"We came out of your layer to get food, Derek. Stay on task." Emily muttered before patting his cheek and sitting properly.

"So 'let's go out and get food for Isaac who disrupted our make-out session' was not code for 'let's go out, drive out of hearing range from Isaac and have sex in the back of my car and _then_ go get food'?" Emily scoffed, looking over at him with both her eyebrows quirked upwards.

"No, you are mistaken. I came out purely for food. Anyway, if you think that I'm taking my clothes off at the side of a road for creepy ass drivers to see me, then you are _sorely mistaken_."

"I have dimmed windows! And I'd have the common sense to at _least_ go to the backseat." Derek said, starting up the car and waiting for a few cars to zoom past before joining them on driving down the road.

"The least you'd do?" Emily asked with a small, playful smile. "What's the most you'd do?"

"The trunk of my car is empty, not sure if we'd fit but I'd find a way." Was that a joke that just came out of Derek Hale? Nothing is impossible. "Did you seriously call where we are _both currently living at the moment_ a layer? Isn't that a bit too stereotypical werewolf?" Emily smirked, shaking her head.

"Of course not! Together, you, Isaac and I can be the _Teenage Mutant Ninja Werewolves_! It'd be great!"

Derek's life, what the Hell.

/ / /

Emily and Derek eventually did get back to Isaac who sat in a deck chair, glaring up at the dripping light. Because Isaac. Emily hurled his food full force at him from the top of the stairs grinning widely. She trusted him to catch it, or he'd pay her in interest. Luckily, he did catch it, chuffing with glee, and didn't waste a moment longer on ripping open the brown bag and digging in. "I'd throw your drink at you, but that'd just end up being a disaster that I want no part in. Think of the carpets." Isaac stopped mid-bite to look at Emily perplexed.

"There are no carpets." He stated numbly around his burger, wondering if his friend had actually lost her mind.

"_Exactly_." Isaac concluded that the stale smell in his new home had finally gotten to her head; it was the first time he counted himself lucky for being a werewolf. No diseases. Emily jumped down the final few steps and Isaac winced, thinking of his poor coke the in her hands. Not too tightly either. Losing his coke would be like losing a close friend to a group of ignorant, ass-like jocks. Painful and permanently mentally draining. Emily handed Isaac his coke and he took a long sip from it. Only to realise that that was not coke. That was orange Fanta. What cruel crime had he committed in his previous life to deserve this? Karma, was indeed, a bitch. Emily noticed the look on his face and 'ahh'ed softly. "I did get you coke! I did, but Derek is the biggest jerk and decided about five minutes up the road to get his humour on, which was short lasted, as he decided to suddenly put the brakes on and then your coke spilled _all over his car_. Karma's a bitch, huh?" Okay, maybe karma for Derek was a little understandable, he wasn't exactly a saint. "I'll buy you a bottle tomorrow after school, okay?" Fair enough. Isaac nodded and shoved some fries into his mouth. "I'm a little disappointed that you didn't ask where I'd get it from because they don't sell them at school so I'm going to pretend you did and give you an answer. I, Emily Evans, have a _job interview_. Hold in the applause that I know you were about to give little delayed, I haven't got the job for certain, obviously, _but_ the women said I was the only one to go forward for it, so I must get it, right? Isn't that how it works?" Isaac shrugged helplessly, he hadn't a clue, his job was shoved at him at the age of fourteen with no interview by his dad.

"Dunno." Isaac muttered thickly through a mouthful of mushy fries. He swallowed and looked up at her. "Where are you going to be working?"

"You know the coffee shop stupidly placed across the street from Starbucks? There. Not a lot of people go there, really, but they actually serve really nice coffee and other things. Oh! And they have these _really, really nice_ chocolate chip cookies that I may try and steal so I can give one to you, we'll see. The pay's good, I think. I've never had a job so I wouldn't know."

"Quit talking." Derek said darkly from the top of the stairs and he opened the door. "You're voice is aggravating." The door slammed heavily behind him and he trudged down the stairs with his own incredibly wet jacket along with Emily's equally as wet hoodie.

"They were what Derek used instead of towels." Emily informed Isaac when she noticed him looking.

"No, seriously. Shut up." Derek muttered, throwing the wet jackets onto Emily's head. She yelped, quickly peeling them off her head and dumping them on the floor. Isaac rolled his eyes and went back to the only sane person in the room besides him, his food.

/ / /

"What do you even wear for interviews? Like, do I wear a suit? Something casual but smart? Oh fuck, Derek, _help me_." Emily whined, looking helplessly into the mirror in front of her. Derek grunted from under the blanket and pulled it further over his head. "Derek!" Emily yipped, tossing her tube of mascara at him. It hit him with a sad 'thump' and he seemed unfazed. Damn.

"You're going to be working in a coffee shop, not for the president. Just wear your school things, I don't really think that she'd mind if you're the only person applying." Derek muttered drowsily. Emily huffed, Derek didn't understand.

"I want to make an impression! I have to stand out over everyone!"

"Oh yes." Derek said dryly. "The billions of other people lining up to get this job. You, you, you and _oh_ you." Emily growled in frustration.

"_Derek_! Not helping!" Derek just wanted to sleep a little longer, was that so hard to ask for? Apparently so when he has a _far_ too talkative for his liking girlfriend.

"Fine!" He snapped, sitting up. H wasn't going to get back to sleep. "You want to stand out? Dye your hair fluorescent orange."

"Don't have hair die." Emily muttered, slumping into her dresser in defeat.

/ / /

"Drive faster! I don't want to be late!"

"You have ten minutes left and it's only around the corner." Derek ground out. "You don't want to seem desperate." Emily scoffed loudly and slouched into her seat.

"Coming from the person who's never worked a day in his life."

"That's incorrect. I did my sisters papers sometimes when she couldn't be bothered."

"You poor, poor, misled soul." Emily said dryly, her hands getting clammy when Derek pulled up in front of the coffee shop.

"Do you want me to wait here for you or will I go drop them off and then come back for you?" Derek asked, motioning to Erica and Boyd who sat in the back looking very bored.

"Stay, but if you want to make me the happiest person on earth, drop Boyd off and trap Erica _then_ come –"

"_Emily_." Derek growled.

"Fine, fine. Stay. I should be like ten minutes? I dunno how long they last for –"

"You were the one whining about being late, _go_." Erica huffed, pointing out the window. Emily frowned and leaned over to kiss Derek quickly on the cheek.

"Don't miss me too much, Reyes." Emily teased, winking at her playfully before getting out the car and walking over to the coffee shop, filled to the brim with nerves. A little bell went off when she opened the door and she cringed at the loudness.

"Ah!" The woman, now named Edna (the stitched name on the apron gave it away), chirped, looking at her with a bright smile which Emily returned as she scanned the room. Only six people were there, neither of them together, all at their own little tables with various sizes in mugs placed in front of them. "You must be Emily. I'm," Edna gestured to her stitched name "Edna! Pleasure to meet you, you _are_ here for the job, correct?"

"Yeah, I –"

"Well, congratulations! You've got the job!" Edna cheered. Emily had never felt more confused than she did right then.

"I –I was under the impression I was coming in for an interview –"

"No need! I liked you so much that I want to keep you here!" Edna, who was far, _far_ too happy, grinned and pulled Emily in for a hug. Emily patted Edna's back awkwardly, not sure how to react. Was she literally just handed a job? Edna released her and shuffled behind the counter to grab something. She emerged with a blue apron, matching Edna's own, but with Emily's name stitched on. "Here you go, if you pop back in on Friday, round about the same time, I'll get Matt to go over the basics with you and then give you your schedule."

"Oh, uh, alright." Emily muttered, taking the apron from Edna. Edna grinned and pulled her in for (another) hug, squeezing her tightly.

"Oh, it'll be fantastic to have you working here, Emily." Edna gushed. "We're all like a little family, everyone who works here. We love you already! I can't wait till you love us the all the same!" What? "I'll let you go, alright?" Edna literally let her go and then pottered off behind the counter to attend to a customer. Was this even real? Oh, God. What had she gotten herself into? Emily waked out the hop, looking as confused as she felt. She opened got in the car without saying a word. From the back, Erica sneered.

"Did they not like you?" She jeered.

"Quite the opposite." Emily muttered. "She said she loved me. I –I feel so –I don't even _know_." Derek blinked rapidly. Someone she just met had gotten round to saying the big three words before _he_ did? He really had to up his game.

"She said she loved you?" Erica asked slowly, pulling the words right out from Derek's mouth. Emily nodded.

"And that she can't wait until I love everyone who works there just as much." Erica burst into cackles, even Boyd was laughing silently. Hell, from the corner of her eyes she could see Derek trying not to laugh. "Just drive, Hale. This is a lot to process." Derek obeyed.

"So you got the job then?" Derek asked, giving her one of those side glances that always made her stomach get butterflies, but not at that moment in time. She was far to confused.

"Obviously. I –I think they planned this in advance? My –My name is literally stitched onto the apron." She held it up for proof.

"I think you had the job before you even went for the interview." Erica muttered, grinned wickedly.

"No shit." Emily growled. "I –I feel cheated. I re-done my make-up and hair for this! _God_!" She groaned, throwing her head back. "Hurry up and get me back so I can get ready for this lacrosse game." She turned her attention to Erica and Boyd. "You two are going, right?"

"Wouldn't miss it. I can't wait to rub it in Isaac's face. He was pretty distressed about not being able to go yesterday." Erica smirked. Emily grinned, trying to push all thoughts of Edna and her love to the back of her mind. Until Friday.

"Perfect, I'm sitting with you two, by the way. No changing my mind."

"Already part dog, extending our invites to a full dog won't matter." Derek wanted to hit Erica with a frying pan. Why did the females in his life have to bicker like pissy children? Why did this have to be his life? Why couldn't it be more simple? Derek almost crashed into the car in front of him for not paying attention. He groaned.

**A bit of a filler chapter, I wanted to include the swimming pool scene but I have no idea how I'm going to include Emily in that so I swapped it out for a little bit of fluff (if it even counts?) and basically a pure Demily chapter. I wanted to include a scene about Emily and her after high-school plans, but I have no idea about the American education system so that will be in a later chapter. **

**JennyDAllred asks; Where was the lemons of that (chapter 34)?**

** A; When Emily said (not quite said, but it was in the story) that Derek felt sour, so he was the human/werewolf embodiment of a lemon. I had to think of a chapter name quick and that's all I came up with, aha.**

**Idkimcanadian asks; Does she (Emily) have a personality disorder or two people in one body?**

** A; As interesting as that story line would be, I don't think I know in depth and wouldn't be a able to pull off a character with a personality disorder of any kind (*sigh*) but the two people in one body could be pretty cool, but as far as the story had gone so far up until now, Emily is one person as people may label as "two faced", but in the quite literal sense. **


	36. The Pool -36-

**The Downpour.**

**The Pool. [Chapter Thirty-Six.]**

**Takes place during Season Two, Episode Four (Abomination) of MTV's Teen Wolf.**

"So not only am I being forced against my will to sit with her, but now she has to wait _inside my house while I get ready_?" Erica screeched angrily at Derek. Derek glowered at her, folding his arms across his chest in a stubborn manor. Erica turned to Emily. "_Do something_." She snarled.

"I'm not exactly ecstatic about this either, sweetheart. Frankly, I'd rather boil myself in oil than sit in your room or meet the parents of a girl who I find to be quite irritating and lacks self-control." Erica let out a low growl from the back of her throat, her eyes flashing.

"Then don't go." Erica gritted out.

"You really think that if I turn around and say something like '_fine then, I'm not going_' Derek would let it slide that easily? The guy made me hang around you against my will, he made me unable to abandon you –I found a loop hole, by the way, as if it wasn't obvious enough. He can easily force me to go, if you haven't gathered that yet. I'd just prefer it if this was sort of my own will." Derek rolled his eyes through most of that and Erica's glower intensified.

"Fine." Erica sulked, pouting childishly. "But you touch _nothing_." She spun around, her hair flying, and flounced up to her front door. Emily turned to Derek with a scowl.

"Dick." She hissed quietly before jogging to catch up with Erica before she could promptly slam the door in her face.

"Because you love mines." Derek muttered under his breath, but loud enough so Emily (and Erica, against her free-will) could hear it. Emily frowned. Werewolves are fucking dick heads. The door swung open and a tall man with greying hair stood on the other side with a large grin.

"Erica!" He cheered. "Who's your friend?" Emily could feel Erica's distaste.

"Dad, this is Emily. Emily, this is my dad." Erica said in a bored tone, gliding past her dad into her house.

"Hi, pleasure to meet you Mr Reyes." Emily stuck out her hand and Erica's dad took hers gratefully in his own, shaking it firmly.

"The pleasure is all mines, but please, call me William." Erica's dad frowned a little as Erica stormed up the stairs, then he turned to Emily with a bashful smile. "Come in, Emily. She's gotten to that awkward stage. Y'know, teenage rebellion. Sudden change in personality, spends her free time texting, everything like that."

"I went through that myself when I was her age." Emily lied. It was hard to have a teenage rebellion when she in in the middle of a war, but she couldn't exactly tell him that.

"Ah, so how old are you now, Emily?"

"I'm nineteen, senior in High School, that's how I met Erica. I got held back a year due to frequent moving when I was younger." William nodded, and looked up the stairs.

"So, uh, what will you two be doing?"

"Erica and I are going to a lacrosse game at school. We'll be leaving when she's ready then we're going to pick up another one of our friends." Emily smiled, praying to God that Erica would hurry up. William nodded, looking past Emily and out the window at Derek, who stupidly stood in front of his car, pretending to be on his phone.

"He with you?" William asked, pointing lazily behind Emily. Emily turned around and scowled out the window.

"Uh, yeah. He's driving us and then picking us up after. He's the only one out of our little friend group that can drive so naturally, he's on chauffeur duties." William nodded.

"He's got a… nice car."

"Very nice, indeed." Emily agreed awkwardly. Luckily, the answer to her prayers (in a non-angelic form) ran down the stairs, clutching a jacket in her hand.

"I'll be back a little later than curfew, that's okay, right?" Erica asked in a bored tone, brushing past Emily to get to the door.

"Uh, sure. But try not to make it too late. I don't want to worry your mother again." Erica grunted in reply, swinging the door open. "Have a nice night, the both of you." Emily smiled and bowed her in a goodbye before walking after Erica, who was already off the porch.

"_That_ was torture." Erica grumbled as she ducked into Derek's car. Emily rolled her eyes with a scoff.

"I was the one who was talking to your dad! The _entire time_. All you had to do was drag your pretty ass up the stairs and dress yourself, while I had to make small talk with a guy who's the father of a girl I think is rather fucking irritating!" Emily exclaimed. Derek rolled his eyes and started the Camaro, waiting until Emily and Erica stopped their pointless bickering before he'd even consider moving from the front of Erica's house. Erica smirked, fluttering her eyelashes in Emily's direction.

"You think I'm pretty?" Erica crooned. Emily huffed loudly and turned around to give Erica her best and fiercest glare. Yet, Erica still didn't look fazed.

"I think you'd be prettier if you –"

"_Emily_." Derek scolded. Emily squeaked out a defence, why was she the one getting into trouble? Totally unfair. "Both of you cut it out, you're both acting like immature children."

"You're an… immature children." Derek closed his eyes in expiration, his mate, what the actual fuck.

/ / /

"Where's Stilinski? Where's Stilinski?" Finstock bellowed at his players, looking around for the boy in question. Emily scanned over the benches, after the 'Bilinksi' accident Emily really wouldn't be surprised if he didn't even know what Stiles looks like. Giving up, she looked at Finstock, wondering if he had dragged Stiles up by the ear. Emily swore she saw Stiles in a red tracksuit that made him look like he belonged to the track team rather that the lacrosse team. Coach was looking over the crowd with a pointed finger and eventually landed on Boyd. "You! You! You play lacrosse?" Emily eyes bulged.

"No! No Coach, he doesn't." Emily called automatically. Finstock narrowed his eyes at Emily.

"I wasn't asking you, Evans!" Finstock called back, looking at Boyd hopefully.

"Uh-uh. Derek won't like this." Erica said lowly.

"Like this?" Emily repeated. "Derek will birth an entire freaking _farm_. Sit the fuck –"

"Yeah, that's probably true. But I'll like it." Boyd got to his feet, stripping off his jacket and Finstock hooted in appreciation.

"We got ourselves a player!"

"You're dealing with his blow up on your own while Erica, Isaac and I eat ice-cream in the corner watching Derek explode like a bomb." Emily growled lowly in her final attempt to get Boyd to sit down, but she had no luck as Boyd had already started pushing his way down the bleachers to collect the uniform that Finstock held out to him with a wide grin.

"I'll supply the spoons." Erica grumbled, moving over into Boyd's empty place. Emily huffed watching Boyd slip the shirt over his head.

"I'll buy the ice-cream and supply us with safety goggles."

"Safety goggles?" Erica asked wearily.

"You've obviously never seen Derek mad. I have once when Scott confronted him about his psychotic uncle being psychotic and he ripped his hand free from a chain on the wall. He wasn't even completely mad either.

"Fan-fucking-tastic." Erica mumbled bitterly. "Hey," Erica said quietly, slapping Emily lightly on the arm. "Do you smell that?" Emily sniffed the air before cursing under her breath.

"Derek. Derek's here and that little fucking shit is on the field. I am going to be slaughtered –"

"I'll go see him first and if I'm not back within the next ten minutes come find me. If I'm dead then tell my parents I love them and tell Boyd it's his fault." Emily didn't have time to object before Erica jumped over the back of the bleachers and began jogging up to the school. Emily exhaled quietly, checking the time on her watch. Ten minutes. That's how long she had to wait. Ten long, agonizing minutes. She could do this.

Emily kept her eyes focused on only Boyd and the way his eyes shone old under his helmet gave her the chills. Emily nervously glanced down at her watch and only three minutes had ticked by. Erica wasn't back, Stiles was M.I.A and who couldn't Derek tolerate? Stiles. Who sniffed out Derek first? Erica. Who didn't make much of an effort to keep Boyd seated? Erica. Emily growled lowly, shoving her way past people filled with anticipation and adrenaline before someone caught her eye.

"Emily!" Kayla cheered, bouncing over to her and wrapping her into a tight hug.

"Kayla, hey. As much as I love seeing your cheerful face, I have something that needs to be dealt with as soon as possible, can we talk later –"

"No." Kayla said stubbornly, pulling away from the hug and clutching Emily's hands in her own. "You've been a shit friend lately, and I don't know if you're trying to distance yourself from us before you move so it won't hurt as much –"

"I'm not moving. My dad is, I'm going to be staying with Derek, can I go now?" Emily asked eagerly, trying to pry Kayla's bony fingers away from her hands.

"See! This is what I mean, you should've told me –"

"I'm dating Derek and he's here and he really, _really_ needs to leave, can I go shove him into his car forcefully now before he causes havoc?" Emily looked over her shoulder and up at the school longingly.

"You –you're _dating Derek_?" Kayla screeched, getting giddy and jumping on the spot.

"_Yes_, now can I go please?" Kayla sighed and let go of Emily's hand.

"Fine, but if you're not here in the next ten minutes, I'm looking for you!" Kayla called after Emily. Emily ran as fast as she could up to the entrance, inhaling through her nose deeply to follow Derek's scent. It led her to the pool, which sprung a lot of questions. Why the hell was Derek Hale at the pool? Why was Erica's scent there too? Why the hell was _Stiles'_ scent there? When she entered through the girls changing room doors (trust Derek to walk through the girls changing rooms, even though nobody was there) she saw Erica depart Stiles and stand next to Derek.

"Stiles." Derek greeted and Emily could smell the satisfaction.

"_Derek_!" Emily bellowed at the same time as Stiles (well, Stiles didn't shout his name, it was more of a mere mutter of displeasure but their voices rang nicely together). "What the hell are you doing here? With a _basketball _no less. What the fuck is wrong with you?" Emily screeched, walking angrily over to join them (but not too fast, she didn't want to slip and get severe head trauma).

"I need answers."

"Oh, and a fifteen year old boy and give you them? What do you need, a list of good, free porn sites?" Emily seethed. Derek ignored her and continued to look at Stiles with a smuggish look.

"I resent that." Stiles muttered.

"What did you see at the mechanics garage?" Derek asked, the stupid ball still in hand. Emily wanted to smack it out of them, but she'd probably fracture a bone again, Freshman year wasn't very kind to her.

"Uh, several alarming EPA violations that I'm seriously consider reporting." Stiles answered and Emily smile, sensing the light, sarcastic tone in his voice. She wasn't the only one who sensed that. Derek brought his other hand to the basketball and Emily, from the corner of her eye, saw Derek extend his claws and deflate the ball. Was that meant to be threatening, because it sure felt like it, and she wasn't even on the other end. "Holy god."

"Let's try that again."

"Uh, excuse me for being the odd one out, but what happened at the mechanics garage?" Derek sent Emily an irritated look.

"That's what I'm trying to find out." Derek muttered through gritted teeth. Emily 'ahh'ed softly, deciding that it was probably for the best if she kept her mouth shut.

"Carry on." Derek said to Stiles, resuming his threatening act (which wasn't really much of an act, he just had to look at Stiles a certain way and the kid looked ready to shit himself) (Emily couldn't blame him).

"All right, the thing was pretty slick looking. Um, skin was dark. Kind of patterned. Uh, I think I actually saw scales. Is that enough? Okay, because I have someone I really need to talk to." Stiles let out a strangles groan of frustration and Emily wanted to curl up and go to sleep. A thing with scales in on the loose? What the actual fuck? "All right, fine, eyes. Eyes are, um, yellowish and slitted. Um, has a lot of teeth." Derek nudged Emily lightly and she looked up at him with a scowl. Only, Derek wasn't even looking at her, he wasn't even looking at Stiles or Erica, he was looking _above_ Stiles. Emily looked in that direction curiously and something lizard-like with a tail was crawling across the roof. A lump formed in her throat. "Oh. And it's got a tail, too. Are we good? What? Wait, have you seen it?" Stiles asked urgently, his words, to Emily, becoming slurred and mushed together. She was probably going to die in the hands of a mythical creature. "You have this look on your faces like you know exactly what I'm talking about." The creature hissed and Stiles looked up at it. Emily reached forward, tugging him backwards as the thing jumped down from the balcony. Erica and Derek crouched into a defensive positions, Derek growling at it. The thing paid no attention to him, but instead swiped Erica across the room, knocking her out in an instant.

"Erica!" Emily wailed with wide eyes. Derek turned around momentarily, pushing both Stiles and Emily back.

"Run!" Emily didn't listen, instead she focused on what she could do, try beat the crap out of this thing without even moving. She lifted her right hand, it shaking violently from fear, and balled it into a fist. Nothing happened and Emily began to panic. It always works, everything she does _always works_. What the hell is up with her?

"Derek, your neck!" Stiles said frantically. Emily looked at Stiles.

"What's wrong with his neck?" Emily asked fearfully as Derek lifted a hand to touch it before stumbling backwards. Emily leapt forward. Grabbing him before he fell to the floor. "What's wrong with you? Stiles, what's wrong with him?" Stiles didn't answer, he just put Derek's arm over his shoulder and began to hobble along the pool side, leaving Emily there, frozen in shock.

"Emily!" Stiles hissed, looking over his shoulder. "Please, come on. We gotta get out of here." Emily bit her lip and caught up with Stiles and Derek quickly, putting Derek's other arm over her shoulder. "Where is it? Can you see it?"

"I can smell it, hurry. Call Scott." Stiles scrambled in his pocket, pulling out his phone and swiftly dropping like a moron. When he bent down to get it, Derek (what the hell was wrong with him?) fell into the pool, dragging Emily with him. Kind of her fault for clinging onto him so tightly. Emily quickly swam to the top, panting and looking frantically for Derek. Stiles dived over her head, swimming down and grabbing Derek before he drowned. Emily swum over to join them, grabbing onto Derek to make sure he stayed afloat.

"Where did it go?" Emily asked frantically, twisting her head around to get a glimpse of the over grown lizard. "Do you see it?"

"No." Derek panted

"Maybe it took off?" Emily suggested right before a loud inhuman like screech bounced off the walls. "Forget I said that." Emily's legs were already beginning to get tired and, Jesus Christ, she was so unfit. "Can I be the first person to break the ice and ask _what the fuck was that_?"

"Can I ask a more relevant question and ask why the fuck am I paralyzed?" Derek hissed, looking at Emily irritably.

"My question is more relevant, nobody cares that you're –"

"Enough with the lovers quarrel! God, we might be here for a while. Try to get along." Stiles groaned. "I am getting personal with someone I don't really wanna get personal with, like _ever_, can you both just shut up and maybe I'll answer the questions?" Derek huffed and Emily smirked, knowing he didn't like being in the dark about anything and the fact that Stiles knew more than him probably made him want to act like an immature toddler. "I have no clue what that thing is, Emily, but I am open for suggestions. That thing can paralyse people, neck down, it wears off, trust me, been in your situation before –"

"Oh, so when you were like this you were in…" Derek looked over the pool side, looking for the height of the pool "_eight feet of water_ and getting supported by two teenagers?"

"Two teenagers that are keeping our ass from drowning, you better be fucking grateful." Emily said bitterly. "Complain again and I'll let you go and save myself."

"Stiles won't let me go."

"Well –"

"_Stiles won't let me go."_ Derek said forcefully, glaring lasers at Stiles. Derek huffed before looking at Emily and Stiles. "You two gotta get me out of here before I drown."

"You're worried about drowning? Did you notice the thing out there with multiple rows of razor sharp teeth?"

"Did you notice that I'm paralysed from the neck down _in eight feet of water_?" Emily swam a few feet away from Derek, letting him go. "Emily! Get back here _right now_. Emily!" She smirked, shaking her head, feeling triumphant that he held no power over her for the time being.

"Emily." Stiles pleaded, looking at her desperately. Emily crumbled under his gaze and swam back over in defeat.

"I warned you that if you complain I'm letting you go. I don't see it, so why don't we swim over to land, _actual land, Stiles_, and then drag this big oaf to his car and drive away, _away, away_. Like, New Zealand away." Stiles looked at Emily for a second, nodded and they both began to paddle.

"Wait, wait, wait, stop, stop!" Derek exclaimed urgently, and sure enough, the thing's shadow was projecting against the wall. Emily swore loudly in frustration. The thing just looked at them, hissing like a damn snake, not even trying to make any moves on them. Subconsciously, Emily balled her fist in Derek's shirt with fear.

"What's it waiting for?" Stiles asked in a small voice. He got no reply, Emily was too sick with fear to even try to talk, her heart pounding heavily in her chest as it stared at them with those haunting eyes that surely would give her nightmares for the next thirty seven years. The creature walked closer to the pools edge and Emily's heart leapt up her throat. It swept a hand over the water before coiling back with a hiss. "Wait, did you see that?" Stiles asked, his words bleeding together so it sounded like one massive word. "I don't think it can swim."

"So, what?" Emily asked. "We just stay in here for the rest of our lives? Maybe we can ask the fucking reptile if it can feed us fish food. We're in an entire thing of _fucking water_ anyway."

"Emily?" Emily's breath hitched in her throat. "It's been over ten minutes but I couldn't find you, are you in here?" Kayla walked into full view, looking rather confused at the scene before her. "Are you filming something really fucking weird with a man who's way older than you and a boy who's way younger that you?"

"Kayla," Emily said slowly, her voice quivering "get in the pool and I'll explain everything. All right? Even about why I'm being such a shitty friend, just _get. In. The pool_." Kayla looked at Emily like she was crazy, which she most definitely was.

"Uh, no? Why would I –Is that Erica Reyes knocked out over there? What the fuck? What the hell are you guys even doing?" The creature slowly crept towards Kayla and Emily's heart pounded faster and faster, hammering against her rib cage.

"Please, Kayla, _please_. Just –Just do it alright?" Kayla stood her ground, despite Emily's obvious fear. "Don't let him drown." Emily muttered to Stiles, who looked equally as scared. When Emily swam, Derek didn't bother to protest that his life was now in Stiles' hands. The thing got closer to Kayla, who was still completely oblivious. "Get in!" Emily shrieked. The loudness of her voice made the creature hiss. Kayla looked directly at her, her eyes bugging out her head.

"What –what _is_ that?" But it was too late, no amount of shouting Emily could possibly do would have helped her. It got on its hind legs and swiped a claw on the back of Kayla's neck. The affects kicked in almost immediately, as she stumbled. "Get in." Emily pleaded. Kayla didn't even bother deciding against it, she stumbled into the pool with a large splash and began to sink to the bottom. Emily swum after her, grabbing Kayla under the arms and pulling her up. "Next time I tell you to do something, fucking do it." Emily wailed, hugging Kayla with all her might. A hug she never got back, Kayla unable to move anything waist down.

"Why –why can't I move? What's happening to me? What is that thing?" Kayla asked, her words slurring together.

"You've been paralysed." Derek supplied in a dead tone. Kayla twisted her head to face Derek with a glare.

"Oh, fucking really?" She hissed. "I never would have guessed." Emily swung Kayla's arm over her shoulder, grabbed onto her waist and hoisted her over to re-join Derek and Stiles. "What –What's going on? You said you'd explain everything and I don't think I'll be going anywhere anytime soon." Emily smiled, really appreciating her friends' dry humour, even when they are in a real life-or-death situation. Emily took a deep breath and began to explain everything about the supernatural world.

/ / /

It took two hours to explain everything, two long hours of trying to keep two paralysed bodies afloat while trying to not drown yourself. There were tears (on Kayla's part), laughter (Mainly Emily laughing at Kayla) and a lot of debate (between all of them). "I swear to god," Emily growled, her teeth chattering together. "If I don't have legs like Beyoncé or Emma Watson then I'm gonna be so fucking pissed." Emily was stripped down to her bra and leggings (she insisted that her and Stiles would not get weird, and well, both other people in the pool had seen Emily in her bra so things wouldn't go weird even if they tried) so she could layer Kayla up. Kayla, the stupid human who decided to wear a short sleeved shirt and shorts and was now shivering like a phone on vibrate. "I'd give you more layers, Kaylz, but then I'd be naked and things would be awkward."

"S'okay." Kayla stuttered out.

"I'm beginning to feel my fingers." Derek said.

"Congratulations, pity your fingers can't help you stay afloat." Stiles retorted dryly, teeth chattering. "I –I don't think I can do this much longer." Stiles gasped out, spitting out the water that entered his mouth. Emily grunted in agreement.

"No, no, no, no, no." Derek said in a panic stricken voice. "Don't even think about it."

"Think about what?" Emily asked, growing panic-y, because she rarely sees Derek panic and maybe when he does, it would be good to panic too.

"Would you just trust me this once?"

"No!" Derek practically shouted.

"I'm the one keeping you alive, okay, have you noticed that?" Emily frowned, sure, her energy was mainly focused on Kayla, but she was holding Derek's hand tightly, that counts for something, right?

"Yeah. And when the paralysis wears off, who is gonna be able to fight that thing, you or me?"

"Okay, so that's why I've been holding you up for the past two hours?"

"Yeah, you don't trust me, I don't trust you. You need me to survive, which is why you are not letting me go." Derek and Stiles stared each other down for a couple of seconds before Stiles threw Derek's arm of him and began to swim off.

"Stiles!" Emily yelped as Derek's hand slipped through hers and Derek sunk to the bottom of the pool. "Oh, my God. He's gonna die because of you! Stiles!" Emily wailed, her eyes already leaking on their own accord.

"Go after him." Kayla rasped. "Just –just go after him. Please." She pleaded. Emily shook her head frantically.

"No, I can't leave you."

"Yes you can. Come on, Emily, this won't be a very good first date if you let him drown to death. I –I'll be fine. I'm a big girl. I can survive this –"

"Kayla, I can't let you die –"

"Then don't let me." Kayla argued. "Chances are I'll die of being so freaking cold anyway, seriously, I'm shivering like crazy." Emily shook her head stubbornly.

"No," she croaked "I'm not leaving you.

"Scott!" Stiles yelped, suddenly right beside them.

"I can't talk right now." Scott's voice said lowly before he hung up. Stiles whipped the phone away from his ear, looking at it in shock.

"Stiles!" Kayla shrieked. "Get Derek!" Stiles looked at her for a moment before flinging the phone away and diving to bring back (a hopefully alive) Derek. Seconds later, both Derek and Stiles resurfaced, both gasping frantically.

"Tell me you got him." Derek's voice was scratchy and Emily would find it kind of hot –under different circumstances of course. Nobody answered Derek and he began to grumble (not even words, he was just _grumbling_).

"I –I can't do this for much longer." Emily moaned, wiping at her eyes with the back of her free hand in frustration.

"You know that offer I gave you to leave me for Derek a few minutes ago?" Kayla asked, spitting out more water. "Doesn't stand anymore. You're keeping me up and alive or so help me God, I will haunt your freaking ass now that I know I _can_."

"Wasn't going to leave you for dead, dumbass." Emily muttered defensively, eying the thing with distaste as it prowled along the pools edge. "Stupid, freaking over-grown lizard." Emily spat (literally spat, there was so much water). The thing screeched.

"I think it's offended. Don't do that." Kayla muttered.

"It can't swim anyway."

"What about when we get out of here? It will kill you, quit taunting it."

"No!" Emily yelped. "It chucks one of my boyfriend's beta's across a room, it _paralyses _said boyfriend, it corners us in a pool, and it paralyses my best friend. I am allowed to do some taunting!"

"Not when you're living with me." Derek growled, blowing some more water out his mouth. "The next time I see this thing when we get out of here, it will be when I'm killing it."

"Then I should keep taunting it, maybe it will come down to your pathetic excuse of a house and _die from the fumes_." Kayla looked wildly between Emily and Derek.

"Okay, one. You were serious about living with him? Two. _Where the hell do you live_?"

"Irrelevant." Derek muttered.

"Ah, just like you!" Emily cheered in faux celebration. "I'd clap my hands but I'm a little occupied at the moment."

"She gets bitchy when under a lot of stress." Kayla said apologetically. "She doesn't think you're irrelevant, she thinks you're –" Emily dunked Kayla's head under water before she could go on any more. Kayla resurfaced, gasping. "Bitch!" She screeched, spitting out water.

"Talking of bitches, why the hell hasn't Erica woken up yet? How long do you suffer concussion for?"

"It depends on how serious it –"

"For _werewolves_, Kayla. That was a question for Derek." Emily looked at Derek expectantly.

"I don't know. She should heal a lot quicker –" The thing screeched over Derek.

"Something we have in common, we both hate the sound of our voice." Emily smirked, trying to move Kayla further up.

"I can't stay up any longer, I need something to hold onto." Stiles panted.

"Over by the diving boards?" Stiles gave Emily a nod and they both began swimming over to the boards, dragging their paralysed buddies behind them. Stiles got to the boards first, struggling to get a hold of the bar with his slippery hands. Emily, on the other hand, managed to get a successful grip on the board by them.

"McCall?" Kayla gasped, watching as Scott pulled Derek and Stiles out of the water and onto the land. Neither of them even noticed Stiles sink with Derek, oops?

"Take her." Emily rasped, offering Scott Kayla. "Leave me here for a second." Scott tugged Kayla out the water and Emily let go of the bar and rested her head between her arms on the pool ledge. She watched with fearful, wide eyes when the creature wrapped its tail around Scott's ankle and threw him into a mirror across the room. That thing has a fetish for throwing people, Emily noticed. Scott scrambled to his feet and picked up a shard of mirror, holding it up defensively. The creature, being a self-centred prick, didn't make an advance but began to _look at his reflection. _It bounced off the wall directly behind Scott and leapt towards the roof and smashed right through it.

Finally, it was gone.

Emily let out a cry of victory. "Things are not going to get awkward between us, all right, Scott? You too, Stiles." Emily muttered, pulling herself out the pool and lying flat on her back. Emily laughed. "That thing that scared the living daylights out of me is scared of water. Oh, my God. It's not something like knives or axes, it's _water_."

"Sorry to disturb your mood, Emmy, but will someone get me home? I am going to drown my self –not really –in a scorching bath." Kayla asked, propping herself on her elbows.

"You can move." Emily stated, grinning widely.

"I –I think water holds it off. You want your clothes back?" Emily shook her head.

"Nah, I'll steal Erica's dry ones. Surely she wouldn't mind being as I am in front of public." Emily said, gesturing to her partially exposed upper body. "Anyway, you need them more than me. Look at you, you're shivering head to toe."

"I know, I'm like a human vibrator." Kayla grinned mischievously. Scott cleared his throat awkwardly.

"I'll take you home." Scott offered, standing up and offering Kayla a hand. Kayla took it shakily, Scott pulled her to her feet and looped an arm around her waist to steady her. "The bestiary is on the USB on Gerard's keys, Stiles, you guys look for what the hell that is and someone deal with Erica." Emily stood up, grabbing Derek and pulling him to his feet.

"You okay?" Emily asked quietly, pushing his hair from his forehead. Derek grunted, looping his arm around her waist to steady himself. "Stiles, you do the bestiary shit and we'll deal with Erica."

"Thank God, she might end up leaving me in a bin again." Emily spluttered, looking at him in confusion, but he gave her no answer.

/ / /

Down at Derek's car, when he was able to walk again and Erica was conscience, Derek thrust a jacket into Emily's arms. "So you don't die." He muttered. Emily smiled thankfully and pulled it on. It felt nice not being in the open air in just her soaking bra and dripping leggings.

"Thanks." Emily muttered, feeling warmer already.

"Do you know what it is?" Erica asked looking at Derek awaiting an answer.

"It's a kanima." He grumbled. "Let's go tell them," Derek said, jutting his head in the direction of Scott and Stiles where they stood, crowding over a laptop.

"How are we supposed to figure out what this is?" Scott asked, looking at the screen in confusion.

"It's called a kanima." Derek said, rather than announcing his presence.

"You knew the whole time." Stiles stated accusingly, looking beyond done with Derek's shit.

"No. Only when it was confused by its own reflection."

"It doesn't know what it is." Scott said.

"Or who."

"What else do you know?" Emily and Stiles asked in unison, looking at Derek intently.

"Just stories. Rumours."

"Who the hell spreads rumours about that son of a bitch?" Emily asked, frowning deeply.

"But it's like us?" Maybe Scott's question was more appropriate.

"A shape-shifter, yes, but it's –it's not right. It's like a –" Derek broke off, unable to find the right word.

"An abomination." Stiles supplied. Derek looked at Stiles a little shocked, not expecting that to come from his mouth, but nodded regardless. Stun them with words, Hale, stun them with words. Derek turned to Erica (making Emily frown, why not her? She was in a pool with his grumpy ass while she slept like a princess) and nodded his head towards his car.

"Derek?" Derek turned around looking at Scott. "We need to work together on this. Maybe even tell the Argent's." Emily could feel Derek grow slightly angry even at the mention of the family's last name.

"You trust them?"

"Nobody trusts _anyone_! That's the problem. While we're here, arguing about who' on what side, there's something scarier, stronger and faster than any of us (Emily resisted the urge to perk up and say '_especially Stiles'_), and it's killing people and we still don't even know anything about it!" Scott exclaimed. Derek clenched his jaw.

"I know one thing, when I find it?" Derek tuned around, grabbing Emily's upper arm and pulling her with him (sort of his way of showing affection, Emily guessed). "I'm gonna kill it." Emily scrambled after him, walking backwards was a troubled task, why couldn't Derek be considerate and maybe give her a nice nudge on the shoulder, wait for her to turn round and _then_ drag her along with him?

**Sorry for the wait, I had to possible outcomes of the pool scene and I wrote them both out before deciding that this on was probably the better option and easier considering if I went with the other one, Kayla would have to find out about everything another way. Hope you all enjoyed this, I had to stay in in 25 degree weather (not that I'm complaining I'd turn from vanilla milkshake into strawberry milkshake, so no biggie). So, I have a question for the next chapter, would you guys like to see Emily side with Scott for saving Lydia, or Derek for killing Lydia? I have ideas for the both of them, but I really like them both so I need help, remember, the quicker the response, the quicker the next chapter ;)**


	37. Wing-Girl -37-

**The Downpour.**

**Wing-Girl. [Chapter Thirty-Seven]**

**Takes place in Season Two, Episode Five and Six (Venomous, Frenemy) of MTV's Teen Wolf. **

Emily woke up to loud clanging and swearing and was automatically confused. "If I give her my blankets, I'll have none!" A voice wailed, Emily was far too tired to fully register who the voice belonged to.

"And if you _don't_ give her the blankets, you'll have no use for them. Because I'll kill you. Slowly and painfully." A deep voice threatened, Emily's pillow vibrated with every word and she felt rather uncomfortable. Emily felt her nose dripping and she reached up to wipe it. "Well done, dip-shit, you woke her up." Emily cracked open her eyes and looked up at –Derek?

"What's 'appenin'?" Emily muttered, blinking a few times to get used to the bright light.

"Isaac's a –"

"Fine!" Probably Isaac exclaimed. "She can have –Jesus Christ, you really weren't exaggerating about the shivering. She looks like a phone on vibrate." A low rumble came from Derek.

"Why is everythin' movin'?"

"You fell asleep in the car a few minutes after getting in. Not your best decision, I have to say, I had to put down my set to let Erica out –she wasn't happy about that." A small sound of satisfaction came from the back of Emily's throat –she could still piss Erica off when she was sleeping, that has to be an achievement.

"So you carried me out?" Emily asked drowsily, not fully awake.

"I wasn't going to leave you shivering in the car, was I?"

"Sounds like a Derek like thing to do." Emily muttered, nuzzling her head into Derek's chest. "You're really warm and I'm _really cold_."

"Probably the aftermath of being more human than me and being in a pool, holding up your paralysed best friend for two hours." Derek muttered, taking one hand out from under Emily (and she was _still_ held up? This guy must be working miracles) and snapping his fingers in Isaac's direction.

"I was helping you too, y'know." Emily muttered, looking up at him through her lashes. "Held your hand. Bit rude not to hold mines back, but you probably couldn't feel it. I guess I can forgive you for that."

"Shut it, Lahey." Derek growled. Emily almost felt tempted to look at whatever Isaac was doing to piss Derek off, but Derek was too warm to give up just for looking at someone. She'd ask later.

"I didn't do anything!" Isaac squawked, holding out his blanket to Derek who snatched it from his grip.

"The –The look on your face made me want to slice you open and ogle at your very vital organs up close and personal."

"That was pretty violent and was also my queue to leave you alone until my presence is required. Night." Isaac walked into his car, sliding the doors shut quietly. Derek chuffed in annoyance, walking with Emily cradled in his arms over to their car. He slid the door open with his foot, trying not to make too much noise (which he was failing at miserably, it was almost as if the car door realised that this was not a hand going to open it, stupid, damn car, so it was screeching for help). Finally, Derek managed to slide the door open wide enough walk through and maybe _not_ give Emily concussion (he ended up walking in sideways and was thankful that Isaac wasn't there to see it). Derek pondered for a moment, unsure how the hell he was supposed to place Emily carefully on their 'bed' without falling on top of her. Sure, he could probably just li down, but did he _really_ want to sleep in his clothes and have a still dripping wet Emily curled on his chest shuddering madly? No, no, he _really_ didn't. Derek sighed quietly, looking down at Emily. Her eyes lids were drooping and her breathing was getting gradually slower, as was her heart beat. He stood there for a second, watching her hands clench and un-clench around his shirt.

He couldn't help but find it rather fascinating that the girl who always holds a loose grip on _everything_ (but she still has the nerve to complain about the multiple cracks on her screen and how many times she has to pay for repairs) can hold his shirt so tightly. It reminded him briefly of a baby clutching a finger for dear life (and usually chewing on it in the end, but Emily as more self-control than that).

Derek almost groaned when she sighed in content, snuggling closer into his chest (seriously, any closer and she'd be mingling with his lungs; he didn't need that in his life). "Emily." He whispered, shaking her in his arms slightly. She grunted in reply, shifting her head slightly so she was peering up at him. Derek didn't know what to say, he really hadn't counted on that actually working. "Uh, you should change into something dry." Emily sighed in frustration, bringing her hands to her face and rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"'Pose." She mumbled. "You gonna let me down or what?" Derek repressed the urge to growl, but settled on a small snarl instead. He set her down anyway, already on guard in case her limbs decided not to be useful limbs; they had their moments like toddlers with tantrums. She walked a little like a zombie, shuffling over to the box under the dresser that Derek handcrafted, stumbling in all directions as if she were still asleep. She probably was. Derek rolled his eyes when Emily swatted the air blindly, trying to locate her clothes. He began to feel like a child-minder.

Being a nice, reliable mate, he got them for her, ignoring her moan of displeasure (which he didn't really like hearing, he couldn't help it really). "Are you awake enough to undress yourself or will I have to do that too?" Derek asked, looking up at her (he ignored Isaac's little "gross" because he can be a nice person when he wants to be). Emily shrugged helplessly muttering something inaudible. "Jesus Christ." Derek groaned standing up straight and pushing her down lightly on the bed. He started with his hoodie, getting rather frustrated when it clung to her body like a limpet. It was dry when he gave it to her, how the hell was it _this_ wet already? Derek decided to blame her hair, which hung limply with smugness. He tossed his hoodie over to the 'dirty' pile (or he assumed it was the dirty pile, he'd just been chucking worn clothes there for a few days and nothing was getting done about it) and tried to rack his memory about if Emily slept with a bra on or not. You'd think it would be these things he'd remember, obviously not. It was soaking, shouldn't he just take it off in the least weirdest way possible? (Was there even a non-weird way to remove a girl's bra without seeming weird? Probably not.) "Don't get mad at me for this, okay?" He asked pointlessly, he wasn't even sure if Emily knew where the hell she was. "Because if you punch me, I swear to God, I will put you in the car and turn the heater off." He unclipped it wearily, sighing in some sort of relief when Emily didn't react. Now the straps of hell. Derek swore under his breath.

"What are you doing?" Of course Emily would re-join the land of the full conscious when he managed to fully remove her bra. It was just his luck.

"Not what it looks like." Derek moaned.

"So you're not taking my bra off?"

"No –I mean, yes? Okay, maybe it is what it looks like but I'm trying to help you. I'm being a nice person." The corners of Emily's lips turned upwards.

"Doesn't suit you." She commented, Derek huffed.

"Fine then. I will regain my asshole-ish behaviour by waking you up tomorrow morning at half six, on the weekend, by shoving you off the bed and then snarling at you all day, will that be better?"

"Sounds like what we did last weekend." Emily grinned. "Anyway, I didn't say I didn't like it. Look at you, _trying_." Derek bared his canines at her. Emily tugged the old shirt from Derek's hands and slid it over her head. She looked at him with a small smile. "You can stop crouching in front of me now, Derek. It's getting a bit creepy." Derek glared and began to grumble to himself, changing out of his clothes and into sweatpants. By the time he was done and spreading Isaac's thin blanket over their own, Emily was brushing out her hair with a frown.

"You're not about to spill emotions on me, are you?" Derek asked in faux horror.

"It's just that –we almost died." After a minute of silence Emily added quietly "_You_ almost died."

"Almost, meaning we didn't. We're all fine, breathing, _living_."

"But that thing, the kanima, why the hell can't it touch water? Will it come back to finish us off? God, our lives are so –_beautifully_ fucked up." Emily placed her brush on her dresser, staring at it as if it held all the answers to her problems.

"You warmer?" Derek asked.

"A little. I think dry clothes helped a bit." Emily slid under the blankets, rubbing her hands together for warmth. "My dad leaves tomorrow."

"I know."

"Should I go see him before he leaves?"

"Up to you." Emily groaned, looking at him with expiration.

"You're meant to tell me a proper answer, Derek! Be helpful."

"I thought you weren't on talking terms?"

"We're not." Emily mumbled, playing with a loose threat on one of the blankets. "But I might not see him again, y'know? With the amount of shit you get in, you could drop dead tomorrow or when you attempt an assassination on the kanima."

"Attempt." Derek repeated with a frown. "I will do it."

"Hard to when you'll be paralysed neck down, stupid." Emily allowed Derek to tug her closer and flopped her head helplessly onto his shoulder. "I tried to do something to it. I tried to strangle it like I did with Peter, but it just _didn't work_. It always works. Never let me down since I was taught. I suppose, I've never been shaking with fear when I've tried it before, but I concentrated as hard as I could."

"I think you should see him." Derek mumbled.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but I'm coming too. Isn't that what boyfriends do, meet the parents?" Emily laughed and pressed a kiss to his shoulder.

"I guess they do, but you'll only be writing a death wish."

/ / /

Emily was woken up at half eight by a series of phone calls from Kayla and when she got round to answering them, it was the biggest mistake of her _entire life_. The thing with Peter was bumped down to two. Kayla was not only high on caffeine (twelve large mugs of coffee with four sugars worth of caffeine) but she hadn't slept a wink. This must have screamed '_research the supernatural_!' to her because she asked two 'very' important questions.

"I –I need answers, okay?" Kayla asked in a jittery voice. Emily groaned, wiping the crust out the corners of her eye.

"Couldn't answers wait until I'm fully awake as is everyone around me?" Kayla scoffed loudly as if it was the most obscure thing she had ever heard come out of Emily's mouth.

"Uh, _no_. It'll be quick, I promise."

"Fine, shoot."

"Right, you have had sex with Derek, but does that count as bestiality?" Emily spluttered, her eyes going wide. She heard Isaac from his car laughing sleepily (she really should enclose herself in a sound bubble when on the phone) and Derek shot up into a sitting position, looking at Emily with wide eyes.

"What the actual hell, Kayla?" Emily exclaimed, refusing to meet Derek's eyes.

"I was just curious. What's that thing you always say, curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back?"

"Yeah, well this curiosity needs to be ignored and put away in a ox that can never be opened again! Do you have any dignity _at all_?"

"Blame it on the caffeine, sugar." Emily wasn't sure if Kayla was referring to Emily as 'sugar' or if she was telling Kayla to blame it on the caffeine _and_ the sugar.

"You need help."

"So do you if the answer to my question is a yes. Anyway, onto the second question –"

"If it's as bad as the last one, I _really do not_ want to hear about it."

"It's not. It's about werewolf penises –"

"Fucking hell, good_bye Kayla_!" Emily hung up immediately. Isaac laughed more loudly and Emily buried her face in her hands. She really needed new friends. "Remind me to slaughter her the next time I see her." Emily muttered bitterly.

"No need, I'll do it myself." Derek mumbled almost as if her were embarrassed.

(Did this mean it was a yes to Kayla's first question?)

(Emily needed to forget about that before she would never even be able to be in the same room as any werewolf without blushing immensely.)

/ / /

Derek ended up not going with Emily to say goodbye to her dad, he couldn't decide what to wear (and he said _she_ was bad). Emily was a little relieved Derek ended up not going, she _actually cried_. It was something neither her or her dad were expecting (Joseph cried too, though, so the playing field was even).

It took up to Sunday for Emily to quite moping because Derek Hale gathered up his pack (_sigh,_ Erica) and told them of a plan. "You've finally lost it." Emily breathed in awe. Derek shot her a sharp look and a tiny snarl.

"I haven't lost _anything_. If Jackson gets paralysed by the kanima's toxin, he's not the kanima."

"Why the hell would you think it was Jackson anyway? Sure, the guy is an ignorant asshole, but why _him_?" Emily pressed, no Beta argued with her question so it obviously meant they were thinking the same thing, just to scared of what Derek may do if they _do_ ask.

"He was bitten by an Alpha –_me_. He didn't turn –"

"But he is literally _leaking black goo_. He _smells of death_. The kid is getting followed around by the reaper and you think he has enough time to slip into a lizard costume and terrorise us half to death?" Derek gritted his teeth. "Plus, did you see the kanima looking in the mirror? He became confused, Jackson spends at _least_ three quarters of his day gazing into his reflection, it _can't be him_."

"We're still testing him."

"To give you what, pleasure in paralysing him?" Emily asked, rolling her eyes in such a wild gesture that it actually _hurt a bit_. Derek smirked, shrugging slightly.

"Partially, I mean, it's to give me a piece of mind as well, I guess, but it _would_ be fun watching him completely defenceless on the floor."

"You need help." Emily muttered, falling in the chair beside Isaac.

"And you, Erica, need to go get Jackson." The look Emily gave Emily was almost pleading, what the hell? "_Now_." Derek growled, causing Erica to wince and scutter away.

"Yeah, like I said, _help_. You need it."

/ / /

Emily stood propped up against a car, Derek sitting by her feet waiting patiently when Erica came down the stairs, clinging onto Jackson's arm as he whimpered for help. She smirked, waving her hand at Isaac to go help his pack mate, not like Erica needed it, it just painted quite the image in Emily's head. Comedic purposes, if you will.

"What happened to you on the night of the full moon?" Derek asked, not looking up from whatever he was doing. Emily didn't care to look, she was being far too amused by Jackson.

"What? Nothing. Nothing happened." Jackson practically snarled, only it was a human snarl, rather pathetic really. Derek looked up to look at Jackson for the first time.

"You're lying." Derek waited a few seconds, probably for a dramatic flair, knowing him, before picking up a pair of black, leather gloves and slipping them on slowly.

"No, wait. No, wait, I can –I can prove it. I taped myself." Emily couldn't help it, she really, _really_ couldn't, she laughed freely, not even bothering to cover it up. She ignored Jackson's glare.

"You taped yourself?" Isaac asked, looking at Jackson with amusement.

"Yes. It was the full moon. And maybe while you were curled up in the corner having an existential crisis (Emily growled lowly) about turning into a monster, I was preparing for the so-called gift your big, bad Alpha promised me, and what did I get? Nothing. You want proof? Let me go get the tape." Derek looked at Jackson, almost mockingly, before looking down at 'tsk'ing.

"No." He picked up the mirror shard he stole from school, looking at it. "No, I have a better idea." He flashed the reflection of the light at Jackson.

"What is that?" Jackson asked in fear, trying to get out of Isaac and Erica's grip –it failed, needless to say. Erica and Isaac forced him on his knees. Derek stood up, giving Emily a short look to see if she was going to lash out or anything and if he needed to do what needed to be done in order to go through with his plan. Emily rolled her eyes, shaking her head slightly as if to say 'I'm not going to do anything, dumbass' and Derek let her slide, nodding his head in the direction of Jackson –an invitation to join him. Well, Emily couldn't say no, she walked slowly with Derek (another dramatic thing, he should really consider going into Theatre School or something).

"You know, Jackson, you've always been kind of a snake." Emily wondered how long he spent thinking that line up. "And everyone knows a snake can't be poisoned by its own venom." Derek held the mirror shard over Jackson's open mouth and tipped it forward. A sliver of kanima venom slowly dropped into Jackson's mouth and the tension in the room was high. Isaac and Erica dropped him sloppily as Jackson began to make choking noises. They all stepped back on instinct, three out of four people that did actually had dealt with the kanima before, and it was a bit of a bastard.

"Oh, my God, Derek, did you _kill him_?" Emily asked, staring into Jackson's eyes which were wide open. He wasn't moving either. Derek looked at her, shaking his head with the kind of expression that screamed 'Yu are so fucking stupid sometimes'. He sighed in frustration, looking back down at Jackson. He walked forward and crouched down, tilting his head to look at Jackson mockingly.

"You're still a snake, Jackson, just not the one we're looking for."

"You want it," Emily muttered, nudging Isaac and jutting her head towards Jackson. "go get it." Luckily, Isaac seemed to catch onto what she was going on about so when Derek dragged her away (seriously, what was it with him dragging her everywhere) she didn't need to leave Isaac wondering what the hell h was just talking about.

"You're still going to have to do one more thing for us. Well, actually, for me." Isaac muttered. Emily smirked, he so got what she was going on about.

"What's the next part of the plan then, chief?" Emily asked mockingly, looking at Derek with a grin. Derek raised his eyebrows, turning his gaze to the covered window briefly. "Sound bubble went up as soon as you dragged me away, don't worry."

"I want to test the other subject in mind." Derek muttered. "Lydia Martin."

"Lydia? Why her?" Emily asked in confusion.

"Peter supposedly bit her the night of the winter formal. As far as I know, she hasn't shifted."

"Okay, so what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to get Isaac and Erica to test her at school –"

"What the hell? Derek, that's mental!" Emily shrieked.

"If you don't like it and don't want a part in it, you can leave." Derek quickly corrected himself when he saw the utter despair on Emily's face. "Not forever, just until I test her. After that, you can come back."

"Where the hell will I go? My dad is in a different state, my house is on the market, my boyfriend's kicking me out, where the hell do I go?" Derek frowned, he had never seen Emily looing so utterly heartbroken and _lost_.

"Stay with Kayla or Miranda? I –I don't want to do this, Em –"

"Then don't. I –I don't have to be a part of the plan, but I can till stay here –"

"Emily. You need to go. You can't tell anyone about what happened at all tonight or what is going to happen with Lydia." Emily glared at him, walking over to her box of clothes and shoving a few things in her school bag. That voice, that stupid, _damn_ voice. "I can drive you –"

"No thanks." Emily said coldly. "I don't want to take any time away from your precious _plan making_." Emily walked out of the car, being met by three pairs of eyes. "Want to run anything by about my departure, talk to your royal bastard about it. See you guys whenever –except you, Jackson. Don't come near me. You're face makes me want to smash my skull."

/ / /

"I am going to kill that bastard, I swear to god." Kayla muttered angrily.

"I know." Emily moaned, rubbing her eyes tiredly. Kayla had been up half the night complaining about Derek, prying Emily about why she had to leave and asking her ridiculous questions again –only this time, there were _more_. "Can we not talk about this, like ever? If all goes well, I'll be back there tonight or tomorrow, happy as –"

"Hey Emily." Isaac smirked, Erica strutting by him.

"Hello, must you two wear leather jackets?" Emily asked, eying them both in distaste.

"Why?" Erica asked, coming to a stop to look at Emily with a small smirk of her own. "I think it makes us look… _dangerous_." Emily gritted her teeth getting that they were hinting about Lydia.

"Don't." Emily pleaded. "Just –_don't_."

"I don't get what you're talking about." Erica purred, taking a lock of Emily's hair and twirling it around her fingers. "Care to enlighten us?"

"You know I can't." Emily hissed, glaring intensely at the both of them.

"Then we don't know what you're going on about. See you later." Erica and Isaac walked down the hall and Emily let out a quick, frustrated growl.

"Care to tell me what that was about?" Kayla asked, looking genuinely concerned.

"Can't."

"Part of Derek's pack?" Emily grunted a yes, walking into Mr Harris' class lousily.

/ / /

"What is going on?" Emily asked, being dragged into coaches office by Stiles. "Wy are you taking me into Finstock's office?"

"Derek's outside waiting for Lydia." Scott asked, closing the door behind him.

"What happened? Was Lydia paralysed?" Stiles, Scott and Allison shot Emily a suspicious look. "I knew about it, but Derek basically ordered me to say nothing through our bond or whatever it is and I physically couldn't say anything. Don't look at me like that."

"No, Lydia wasn't paralysed." Stiles answered. Emily swore loudly, kicked into the wall.

"Is Derek waiting to kill her?" Allison asked, looking between Scott and Emily.

"If he thinks she's the Kanima, then yes –"

"He definitely thinks she's the kanima now." Emily muttered darkly.

" –Especially after what happened at the pool." Scott continued.

"It's not her." Stiles said stubbornly, looking as stubborn as he sounded.

"Stiles, she didn't pass the test, man. Nothing happened."

"No, it can't be her."

"It doesn't matter, right?" Allison asked, looking at Emily. "Because Derek thinks it's Lydia, so we either can convince him that he's wrong, or we've got to figure out a way to protect her." Allison said. Emily nodded in agreement.

"Well, I really don't think he's gonna do anything here, not at school." Emily piped up.

"What about after school?" Allison asked, her eyes softening. "What if we can prove that Derek's wrong? Would we be able to do that?"

"With about fifty extremely good arguments, then yeah, totally." Emiy muttered, rubbing her temples.

"By three o'clock?" Stiles asked.

"There could be something in the bestiary!" Allison suggested, traces of _actual hope_ in her voice. Poor girl.

"Oh, you mean the nine hundred page book written in archaic Latin that none of us can read? Good luck with that." Stiles retorted, shooting down the tiny aura of hope that Allison had going about her.

"Actually, I think I know someone who might be able to translate it." Allison said, her voice sounding slightly distant.

"Uh, me and Emily can talk to Derek, maybe convince him to give us a chance to prove that it's not her." Scott looked at Emily for confirmation. Emily nodded with a small shrug. "But if anything happens, you guys let us two handle it, okay?" Scott asked, pointing between himself and Emily.

"What does that mean?" Allison asked.

"Yu can heal like we do. I just don't want you getting hurt." Allison looked at Scott with a dull expression, getting off the table she was previously sitting on and rummaging through her bag. Emily looked at Allison with curiosity, her eyebrows slightly pinched together and her head tilted to the right. Allison whipped out a cross bow and Emily backed off instantly.

"I can protect myself." Scott looked at Allison with his famous puppy dog eyes (the same eyes that Emily had fallen for far too many times in the short time they' known each other). "What? Did something else happen?"

"I just don't want you getting hurt. Seriously, if anything goes wrong, you call me, okay? I –I don't care if your dad finds out. Call, text, scream, yell, whatever. I'll hear you and I'll find you as fast as I can." Allison looked up at Scott and nodded slightly. "We have until three." Emily walked to the door, rolling her eyes at the sappy love that she and Derek will most definitely _never _have. The sound of an arrow being shot put Emily on guard and shut spun around, watching as Scott caught it effortlessly. All three of them stared at Stiles.

"Ah. Sorry. Sorry. Sensitive trigger." Stiles apologized.

"Why the hell is that in your hands anyway?" Emily asked, holding a hand to her frantic beating heart. "Leave it to the professionals." Emily added snidely, looking at Allison with a coy smile.

"I'm –I'm not a professional." Allison muttered, ducking her head.

"Don't be so modest." Emily grinned before sobering. "Could you, uh, maybe not tell your granddad about my super healing ability, or the fact that Derek Hale who is going to try and kill your best friend can practically control me and stuff, please? He kind of thinks I'm human." Allison nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, of course."

"Thank you so much. Come on, Scott."

/ / /

"I wanna talk to Derek." Scott demanded as he and Emily walked closer to Boyd.

"Talk to me."

"Let me rephrase that." Scott said, looking at Emily from the corner of his eye. "_We_ want to talk to Derek."

"Like I said, _talk to me_." Emily huffed at Boyd's sarcastic nature.

"I –_We_ don't want a fight." Boyd looked at Emily and Scott in amusement.

"Good, 'cause I'm twice the size of you." Boyd said smugly. Emily rolled her eyes.

"True." Scott said with slight uncertainty. "Really, really true. But you wanna know what I think?" Boyd raised his eyebrows in a 'go on' gesture. "I'm twice as fast." Emily smirked victoriously as Scott tackled Boy to the ground. Emily picked Scott up by the scruff of the neck in case Boyd got angry, stupid untrained pups.

"She failed the test." Emily jumped, clutching her chest. Out of _literally nowhere_ Derek just popped up.

"Yeah, which doesn't prove anything." Emily hissed, glaring at him with all her strength. Derek refused to meet her eye, looking directly at Scott.

"Lydia's different." Scott insisted.

"I know, at night she turns into a homicidal walking snake."

"You think I'm going to let you kill her?" Emily growled.

"I know ways to _persuade you_." Derek said, flashing his eyes briefly at her. Emily let out a small growl.

"I'm not going to let you kill her." Scott piped up, sensing the tension between Emily and Derek. Derek looked at Boyd with a smug smile, which Boyd returned.

"Who said I was going to do it?" Derek asked smugly.

"Scott." Emily whispered urgently, tugging on his sleeve. "Erica and Isaac." Scott looked up at the school with wide eyes. "Congratulations, by the way." Emily purred, batting her eyelashes at Derek. "Turning teenagers into killers. You take after your uncle." Scott realised Emily's distraction and went to make a run for the school, but unfortunately the 'taking after your psychotic uncle' card didn't work on Boyd as it did Derek and he tackled Scott to the ground. Emily immediately crouched behind him in a defensive stance, letting Boyd know that if he or Derek tried anything, she wouldn't hesitate on hurting him.

"I don't know why you think you have to protect everyone now, Scott, but even so, Lydia has killed people and she's gonna do it again, and next time, it's going to be one of us."

"What if you're wrong?" Emily snapped. "God knows you have been before."

"She was bitten by an Alpha, it's her." Derek said determinedly. Emily gave him her best 'oh, really?' look.

"You saw that thing up close. You know it's not like us."

"But it is!" Derek stressed. "We're all shape shifters. You don't know what you're dealing with. It happens rarely and it happens for a reason."

"What reason?" Scott asked, propping himself up on his elbows.

"Sometimes the shape you take reflects the person that you are." Derek said, not as fierce as his last statements were.

"So shouldn't you be taking the shape of a dick, then?" Emily snarked, glowering at Derek's out stretched hand –which was for Scott, not her. Rude. Scott took his hand and Derek pulled him up. Emily stood up herself, because clearly nobody was going to help her.

"Even Stiles calls her cold-blooded."

"Well, what if she's immune?" Derek just stared at Scott. "What if she's got something inside of her that makes her immune to the bite, which is why she didn't get paralysed?"

"No one's immune!" Derek said like it was the punch line of a funny joke. "I've never seen it or heard of it. It's n –it's never happened."

"What about Jackson?" Scott said lowly, his tone slightly dangerous. Derek kept quiet, sending a betrayed look to Emily.

"I never told him, I swear." Emily promised, looking at Scott curiously.

"That's why you tested him, isn't it?" Scott exclaimed. "Because you gave him what he wanted, didn't you?"

"Scott –"

"Peter said the bite either kills you or turns you. You were probably hoping that he would die. But nothing happened, right? And you have no idea why, do you?" Derek sighed in frustration.

"No." He admitted.

"Well I have a theory. Lydia is immune, and somehow she passed it on to Jackson. You know I'm right."

"No!" Derek exclaimed, standing his ground.

"You cannot do this!"

"Look, I can't let her live! You should have known that, and especially you." Derek said to Scott before pointing at Emily.

"We were hoping that we could convince you, but then –" Scott glanced up at the school and Emily smirked widely. "but then we weren't counting on it."

"You –you _tricked me_?" Derek asked in disbelief, looking at Emily for an answer.

"I wouldn't say we tricked _you_. I'm thinking more of your Beta's who's heads are so overwhelmed with not only stupidity, but _yours too_ that they can't keep their claws in for half an hour." Boyd growled lowly, claws extending and Emily pointed in victory. "My point exactly!" Emily cheered. "Now, if you two will excuse us, we'll be leaving now." Neither Boyd or Derek made an attempt to stop Emily and Scott from running to the school.

"McCall!" Finstock exclaimed, as he and Emily ran past the boys locker rooms. "Get over here."

"You can keep going –"

"Okay, meet you there. Don't take too long, I don't have claws." Scott gave Emily a nod and she ran through the school, sprinting to Scott's house.

"Incoming traitor." Isaac said snidely. Emily tried her best to ignore him and walked up the front porch, knocking sharply on the door. "Can't make it through a window?"

"I can make _you_ go through a window. Not so gratefully either." Emily snarled. "Stiles, it's me. Lemme in." The sound of locks being opened sounded from the other side of the door and Emily breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'd like to see you try –"

"Oh, don't tempt me, _please_." The door creaked open a tiny bit and Emily was pulled in by a mystery hand. Allison's.

"I just told Scott and told him to get here, but it might be too late. Where is he?"

"Finstock kept him about something, he'll be here though, don't worry." Emily said soothingly, rubbing Allison's arm with her thumb affectionately. Allison smiled.

"What _are_ you, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Seriously considering relationship counselling, that's for sure." Emily mumbled, looking through the window.

"I think –I think I have to call my dad." Allison said in a shaky voice.

"But if he finds you here, you and Scott –"

"I know." Her voice was laced with tears. "But what are we supposed to do? They're not here to scare us, okay? They're here to –" Allison couldn't finish her sentence.

"They're here to kill Lydia." Emily supplied, looking out the window unsurely.

"Emily, is there nothing you can do at all?" Stiles asked in a small voice.

"I could try throwing them or something, but I haven't mastered the ability to throw more than two people at once, when Derek realises what I'm doing he can put a stop to it, and he will."

"I got an idea." Stiles whispered, eying up Allison's crossbow. "Just shoot one of 'em."

"Are you serious?" Allison asked, giving Stiles a weird look. Emily couldn't blame her, really.

"We told Scott we could protect ourselves, so let's do it. Or at least give it a shot, right?"

"Okay."

"Emz?" Stiles asked. Emily nodded frantically. "Look, they don't think we're gonna fight, so if one of then gets hit, I guarantee they'll take off. So just shoot one of 'em." Allison turned to look out the window.

"Which one?"

"Uh –Derek. Yeah, shoot him, preferably in the head."

"_Not the head_." Emily growled and Stiles looked slightly worried for his own life. "The arrow won't make it through the skull."

"If Scott was able to catch an arrow, Derek definitely can."

"Uh, just shoot one of the other three then."

"You mean two." Emily's eyes bugged out her head.

"Uh, he means three." Emily muttered, looking through the window. "Isaac, where the hell is Isaac?"

"Shit. Fuck. Dammit." Stiles cursed. From the corner or Emily's eye, she saw Allison get brutally shoved by Isaac, his eyes glowing and fangs erects. Emily quickly swept her hand through the air, but nothing happened. She tried different things, each and every single one of them doing nothing. Isaac pushed Stiles roughly to the side and Allison pushed herself to her feet and looked at Emily, jutting her head to the stairs. Emily nodded frantically and both girls scattered up there as quickly as they could.

"Get back." Allison said in a hushed voice, looking at Lydia with frantic eyes. "Someone's trying to break in." Lydia stood there. "Go. Lydia, go!" Lydia moved into the room she was standing by and slammed the door shut.

"She'll be fine. I'm not going to let anything happen to her." Emily said reassuringly, her and Allison scrambling into Scott's room. Allison locked his door and pointed her crossbow at the window where kanima venom was dripping from.

"Stiles, it's here!" Allison shouted, in hope that Stiles would hear her.

"Wait, wait, wait." Emily muttered, walking closer to the venom, her mind casting back to Derek, the mirror and a paralysed Jackson. "Lather your arrow in this. Derek's gonna send someone up, shoot them so then if they catch it, they'll be paralysed and if it hits them, they'll be weak."

"That is actually a… really good idea." Allison walked briskly forward, lapping the venom over her arrow. "I'm sorry, you know." Allison muttered sincerely.

"For what?"

"Stiles and Scott mentioned that you and Derek have just gotten together, and you're up against him. That is throwing your entire relationship on the line for something you believe in."

"What's the point of believing in something if I'm not going to stand for it? He's going to do terrible things, as will I. It's better to forgive and forget and –I can smell Erica." Emily muttered, tugging Allison to her. "Taunt her." Emily whispered. Allison nodded, turning on the red laser light and pointing it at the door. Erica came in with a bang, quite literally, kicking the door open. She laughed quietly to herself, looking t the red dot on her chest.

"This might make me sound like kind of a bitch, but I've always wondered what it feels like to steal someone's boyfriend. I bet it's a pretty sick rush of power. I think I might try it with Scott." Erica let out a short laugh. "You know what? I don't think it's gonna be that hard, because why would he be waiting around to steal ten minutes with you, when he can have me anytime he wants." Allison shot the arrow and Erica caught it, laughing cruelly. "You didn't really think that would work, did you?"

"Actually, we did." Allison said smugly, smirking. Erica let her grip of the arrow loose and looked at the kanima venom with wide eyes. Erica let out a dramatic whimper and dropped to the floor. Allison crouched over her, pulling Erica's hair away from her ear. "I thought you were a psychic?" Allison asked, her voice taunting. "Bitch."

"I just don't like you very much." Emily muttered, grinning. "I'll take her down stairs. Can't wait to see the look on her poor Alpha's face when he realises that his mighty Beta's –maybe aren't all that mighty."

"You bitch." Erica snarled. "He told us not to touch you, he _ordered us_ not to touch you!" Emily pushed down the feeling she was getting and focused on the task at hand.

"Well I don't need protecting. Maybe you can tell him that." Emily levitated Erica effortlessly and walked down the stairs. "I'll get Isaac too." Emily muttered to Scott. "Wouldn't want you breaking a bone, now, would we?" She teased, levitating Isaac too. "Someone get the door." Stiles got it, opening it with a large grin. With the wave of her hands, Isaac and Erica flew out the door –literally –landing on th grass helplessly. Emily listened as Derek sighed in annoyance, looking up. Scott stood out first, in front of Stiles, Emily and Allison. Stiles shoved Emily to be with Scott.

"Rub it in his face that you helped us." Stiles whispered. Emily smiled at him, standing by Scott.

"I think I'm finally getting why you keep refusing me, Scott. You're not an Omega, you're already an Alpha of your own pack." Queue Derek's smug smirk. "But you know you can't beat me."

"We can hold you off until the cops get here." Emily watched in satisfaction as Derek's smug smile dropped clean from his face, the sound of sirens blaring in the distance. He looked in the direction the sirens were coming from, but a familiar his brought his attention back to Scott's house. Emily jumped down the stairs, walking backwards and over by Derek and Co. The kanima screeched and Emily winced.

"That thing does _not_ get any prettier." She muttered. Derek looked down at his Beta's (Isaac unconscious, God knows why, and Erica looking about frightfully) with expiration.

"Get them out of here." Derek ordered Boyd.

"Will someone _please_ tell me what the _hell_ is going on?" Lydia asked, emerging from the house. Emily turned to Derek looking at him pointedly.

"Told you, idiot." She muttered. "You coming or what?" Derek looked at her oddly.

"Where to?"

"To catch the thing. Thought you wanted to kill it?" Derek narrowed his eyes.

"You're not going to randomly decide to join the kanima and then kill me, are you?" He asked testily, but there was a light hint of teasing.

"Keep annoying me and questioning my every move and then I might just do that." Emily smirked. Derek rolled his eyes, looking at Boyd.

"Take them back to our place." Boyd gave Derek a stiff nod and then they were off, sprinting past Scott, Allison and Stiles after the kanima.

"It doesn't have a scent." Emily said loudly over the sound of cars and the wind. "How do we –" The vague outline of the kanima running shut her up and Derek and Emily pushed themselves to run faster. Emily groaned to herself when she saw a fence coming in the distance. She could do it, she'd jumped over many fences in the past, some higher than the one in front of her and in impressive time, but it didn't mean she like doing it.

"You can manage, right?" Derek asked, jumping over the fence himself, doing an impressive flip. Emily rolled her eyes, jumping up and grabbing onto the top of the fence and swinging herself over so she landed in a defensive stance.

"Yes, thanks for the faith." Derek crouched down, his eyes going red and his face contorting into his wolf-y one. Derek bounded off and Emily sprinted after him. They came to a stop when neither of them had seen the kanima for a little while. "Maybe it stopped way back there or it –Derek." She slapped his arm sharply when the kanima jumped down from the roof, baring its teeth at her. It hissed and Derek growled back at it. The kanima advanced on them, backing Derek into a wall and swinging its claws at him. It went for Derek and he ducked, turning the tables and backing the kanima into the wall. Emily's heart jumped up her throat, unable to do anything. She tried throwing it off Derek, but nothing happened. The kanima threw Derek back after he broke the corner of a podium. Derek grabbed a metallic circular thing (Emily had no idea what it was, it was far too dark) and held it up as a shield. The kanima grabbed the crap metal and screeched in Derek's face. Derek roared back, throwing it off him with ease. The kanima fell to the floor, but got back up almost immediately and scurried to the roof. Derek looked up at it, snarling just as Emily heard and arrow pierce through the air. "Your eyes!" Emily yelped, covering her own as bright, white sparks fell from near the kanima. The kanima threw Derek to the side so he landed by Emily's feet. She dragged him behind the podium, hiding away from the car that pulled up with a screech. The kanima roared and gun shots went off. "Are you okay? Feeling every part of your body?" Emily asked, quietly, cradling Derek's face in her hands.

"I can feel everything." Derek grunted. "Argent's. We have to stay hidden." He said lowly, sniffing the air. Emily nodded, pressing her back to the podium and bringing her knees to her chest. The sound of a body falling heavily to the floor brought Emily great joy, the kanima was dead. They could focus on the Argent's. She panicked when the shadow of a body projected on the wall by the cars headlights got closer. The person happened to be holding a gun, so Emily's head was scrambled with worry. The body stopped when another shadow came into sight –one with a damn tail. The kanima was alive and screeching and it flung the body with little effort into the podium Derek and Emily sat behind. Another body appeared and stood still as the kanima stood by it, doing _nothing_. Emily smelt Scott mixed with the scent of the jeep and she breathed a sigh of relief. "Let's go." Derek stood up cautiously, peering round the corner. "Now." He and Emily got round the corner just in time for Scott to begin running.

"_The Jungle_." Emily read, looking at the sign with wide eyes. "Derek, this is a gay bar." She looked at him suspiciously. "This isn't you trying to tell me something is it?"

"Yes, I am one hundred percent gay." He said dryly.

"So you've been leading me on? I feel used Hale."

"Shut up. This is where the kanima's going."

"How do you know? Do you dance with it often?" Emily smirked, nudging him with her hip.

"Come on."

"How do you plan on getting in, exactly?"

"You remember when we got Isaac out of jail and I had to flirt with the girl at the front desk?" Emily nodded, how could she forget. "Re-cycling that plan."

"You are going to flirt with the bouncer?" Derek nodded. "What about me? How do I get in?"

"You're my wing-girl."

**Sorry it took long, my aunty had an unexpected barbeque and I had to attend (boo, hiss). I will try and get the next chapter up tomorrow, but no promises. **


	38. Erica and Emily -38-

**The Downpour.**

**Erica and Emily. [Chapter Thirty-Eight]**

**Takes place in Season Two, Episode Six and Seven (Frenemy, Restraint) of MTV's Teen Wolf. **

Emily blinked at Derek slowly. "I'm your _what_?" She asked slowly.

"I'm not exactly pleased about this either, you know." Derek muttered, looking at the shortening queue. "Don't say anything, let me do the talking."

"I was planning too." Emily mumbled, straightening out her jacket. "We look nowhere ready for a club. I look like I just came out of school."

"You technically did. Well, that was before you paralysed a member of my pack and publicly tricked me –"

"Shut the fuck up, I tricked you in front of Boyd and Scott, and technically Scott doesn't even count because he was _in_ on the plan and helped me construct it." Derek bared his teeth at her and stalked towards the bouncer who was alone; everyone else was already inside. Emily quickly took the hair tie out her hair and shook it out, did her parting and sighed. "Let's go pretend my boyfriend's gay." Emily mumbled. Emily plastered a smile on her face and stood by Derek.

"Hi," Derek smiled, looking the bouncer up and down "my friend forgot her ID, any chance you could let her slip in?" The bouncer looked Derek up and down appreciatively.

"Doesn't come free." Derek furrowed his eyebrows.

"You want money?" He asked and Emily almost slapped him. The bouncer smirked.

"Innocent soul, huh?" He asked Emily. The tips of her ears burned red. Complete opposite.

"Oh," Derek said, realisation dawning over his facial feature "you don't want money. Anything that I can offer?"

"If you're into it, and I'm assuming you are, but I don't know about her." The bouncer eyed Emily suspiciously.

"Wing-girl. I'm his wing-girl. Just went through a nasty brake-up. Looking for someone to re-bound on. Unless you're looking for something _more_ than just a one-time thing, then I'm pretty sure he'd be –"

"Shut up, Emily." Derek hissed lowly, giving the bouncer a tight smile.

"I get off at midnight. Your wing-girl shouldn't wait up for you, I like to snuggle after. In you two go." The bouncer shifted to the side to make room for them to enter.

"Derek here _loves_ to snuggle. You two are a match made in heaven." Derek grinned at the bounder and roughly shoved Emily into the bar.

"What the hell was that?" Derek shrieked. "_Derek loves to snuggle_? I should make you sleep on the streets!" Emily beamed up at him, wrapping her arm around his waist.

"You love me too much to do that." Derek's face went blank and he just stared ahead, blinking slowly. "Anyway, you _are_ a cuddler! Don't even deny it, Hale." Derek's mouth frumped into a frown.

"Am _not_." He grumbled, despite the fact he was leaning into Emily arm.

"Explain this, then, Mr Denial, how every time when I wake up in the middle of the night, you're always wrapped around me like a sloth on a tree?"

"I can't control what we do when I'm _sleeping_. I'm a werewolf, not a –why is there smoke? Is there supposed to be smoke in clubs?" Emily looked over to the dance floor, and sure enough, smoke was twirling around every one. She rolled her eyes at Derek's panic.

"Yes, idiot, you never been to a club before?"

"I have, but there's never been smoke and there's never been a kanima. Stay here." Emily watched Derek walk off, his ears pointing into his werewolf ones. Emily was never really one for following rules so she went after him, dodging bodies left, right and centre.

"No, don't!" Scott yelled and Derek brought his claws slashing the kanima's throat. Emily watched the kanima stumble back, blood dripping down its hands that clutched tightly around his slit throat –then it ran away. People began to scream in terror, noticing the bodies lying lifeless on the floor –but Emily could hear their frantic beating hearts so she knew otherwise. "I told you to stay put." Derek hissed in her ear, grabbing her by the waist and led her out the back door.

"So there's a backdoor that we didn't us, or did you _want_ to flirt with that bouncer?" She teased. Derek huffed.

"Didn't know there was one. And I wasn't really _flirting_." Emily's eyebrows shot up.

"I know that, you didn't even get that he was hinting that the thing he wanted to take you home and fuck you. You immediately thought _money_. You are one of a kind."

"Shut up."

/ / /

"You look angry. What's up?" Derek asked, looking at Emily with slight amusement as she dumped her bag on the car floor and huffed loudly.

"We have security cameras around school now, I swear to God, Gerard Argent has _no_ idea about privacy. They're in the _damn_ toilets! I can't even pee in private!" Emily exclaimed, throwing her hands about the air wildly. She threw her head back and groaned loudly. "I can never pee in private anymore. We need to install a toilet in your layer."

"Layer?" Isaac questioned from the back seat. It was then that Emily decided to acknowledge the three Beta's crammed in the backseat with a dull nod.

"What else do you want me to call it? The abandoned subway station? Too long. Layer fits my attention span."

"So we're like the _Teenage Mutant Ninja Werewolves_?" Erica asked, smirking widely. "I like it. Mysterious. We should order pizza."

"That's what I said, not the pizza bit, the _TMNW_ part."

"You know, if you two put whatever bitter thing you have going on behind you, you guys could be really great friends." Isaac commented. Emily rolled her eyes, turning to look at his with a large grin.

"You know, if you actually used your brain, you wouldn't've gotten knocked out by _Stiles_ of all people. Thwacked him over the head with an iron, didn't he?" Erica snickered into her hand, Boyd decided not to even be discreet and began laughing and Derek looked at her through the rear-view mirror with a scowl.

"At least I didn't side with _hunters_."

"There's a difference between trying to protect an innocent girl from being murdered and siding with the hunters, Lahey." Isaac shot Emily a smug smirk.

"I wasn't talking about that." Emily's eyes grew wide and she shot her hand forward, pressing it to his cheek.

"What are you talking about?" Emily asked, panic evident in her tone.

"I know that you've been having meetings with Gerard. I know that he asked you to side with him and that you lied about being human. I know that you _agreed_ to join him but you haven't had any meetings lately. I know about all that."

"_How_ do you know? Have you been spying on me?" Emily asked, glaring intensely at him.

"Derek sometimes forgets I'm there and when he's stressed, he talks to himself. You'd be surprised about what he knows about you, Emily."

"Conversation over. Don't you dare tell _anyone_." Isaac held his hands up, mockingly.

"I won't tell a soul." Emily removed her hand from his cheek and faced out the window beside her, her heart thumping wildly.

Derek knows. Negative.

Derek is still in a relationship with her. Kind of a positive.

What they're doing doesn't make a healthy relationship. Negative.

What _she's_ doing really doesn't make for a healthy relationship. Really damn negative.

Emily screwed her eyes shut and shook her head, trying to stop think about what the hell just went on with Isaac.

"I'm going to out with it, none of you losers are." Erica said, leaning forward in her seat. "Why the hell could we not hear that? I was sitting _right next to Isaac_ and you are _right in front of me_. Are you into voodoo?"

"It's part of Emily's powers." Derek answered, not taking his eyes of the road. Emily began to wonder if he knew what Isaac asked her. It would have been obvious to him, right? And the fact that she made the conversation completely silent to all ears but hers and Isaac's was bound to let off a few hints. "Like how she can move things or harm things without needing to touch them."

"Is being an evil genius part of her powers?" Erica asked coyly.

"Nope, that's a person trait I obtained over the years. Probably from your uncle, Derek."

"You knew his uncle?" Erica asked, narrowing her eyes.

"On a far more personal level than she has with you guys." Derek muttered under his breath. Emily's jaw dropped and she looked at Derek rather astonished. He liked to deny everything that went on between Emily and Peter, even went as far as childishly putting his fingers in his ears and talking as loud as he could.

"What does –oh." Erica scrunched up her nose. "Have a thing for people with the surname 'Hale' then, do you?" Emily laughed dryly, ticking up her middle finger in Erica's general direction. "Isaac's right, I'm willing to put in the effort if you do."

"Effort for what?"

"Being friends, dumbass."

"Give me time to think it –"

"One time opportunity." Erica interrupted her loudly, grinning wickedly. Emily huffed.

"_Fine_." She gritted out. "But I have my eye on you. I'm very cautious of new friends."

"She's really not." Derek said, turning down the dust path. "First time we met, she willingly got into my car."

"How do you know that wasn't planned? I knew all about werewolves before I jumped into your car." Derek looked at her with raised eyebrows. "_Fine_. But I had to get home! It was cold and I was wearing heels, I couldn't've walked."

"Sure, I believe you." If Derek thought Emily was oblivious to the grateful smile spread across his face, he was wrong.

/ / /

"Have you got a prom dress yet?" Erica asked in a bored tone, circling 'TIMBERLAKE' on her crossword of 'Famous Pop Singers'.

"My prom dress? Prom is ages away –"

"Two months is _not_ 'ages away'!" Emily scoffed at Erica's quotation marks. "Have you _at least_ started looking?"

"No, I haven't. What's the rush? I'll buy some cheap thing from _Forever 21 _or something. No biggie." Erica looked like someone murdered her entire family right before her eyes.

"No big –_No biggie_? Some _cheap dress_? Emily, it's prom! You're not going to some cheap ass bar in hope of some sleazy bastard taking you home for the night. Splurge out, buy the dress you always _dreamed off_."

"The dress I –Erica, I grew up in a war, I was then brought back to life, I had sex with _Peter Hale_, I began so _dead set_ on trying to figure out my purpose or whatever that I drove my dad to kill my mom and on top of that, I have an arrow target painted in red and white on my _ass_. I haven't had time to think up the dream dress." Emily waited a second before adding "Also, have you _seen_ where I live? Nowhere to put a dress that cost more than the least expensive organ on the black market without rats hibernating in it and mice shitting all on the inside." Erica frowned, standing up and looking down at Emily in disappointment.

"Have you at _least_ asked Derek to attend with you?" She asked, propping her hands on her hips. Emily choked on air; Erica _actually_ expected Emily to ask him?

"Ask Derek? Erica, are you _insane_? You do realise that A; our principle is a _werewolf hunter_. B; Derek isn't even in high school. C; he was a wanted criminal for trying to kill people in our high school. Wrongly convicted, but that doesn't really matter now, does it?" Erica frowned, opening her mouth to argue against Emily's points but Emily's trilled –she was literally saved by the bell. Emily held up and finger and answered, feeling shaken to the core when the person on the other end spoke.

"Emily Evans, correct? This is Sheriff Stilinski, we're gonna need you to head on down to the station, alright?" Emily's entire mouth went dry.

"Uh, sure. I'll be there right away." The sheriff hung up and Emily's hands began to shake.

"Why was the sheriff calling you? What have you done?" Erica asked, her perfectly shaped eyebrows furrowing together.

"I –I don't know. I have to go, I'll tell you everything when I see you next." Emily grabbed her hoodie and slipped on her shoes, walking out her and Derek's car, Erica trailing slowly behind her.

"I'm glad we're friends." Erica muttered before they were fully out and the sound bubble was still around them. Emily turned her head to look at her and smiled.

"I am too."

"Whre do you think you're going?" Derek asked, signalling Isaac to stop running towards him.

"Got called by Stiles' dad, needs me at the station."

"What the hell did you do?" Derek asked, looing at her with narrowed eyes. "Because I'm not bailing you out of jail."

"Do you really think that he'd call my personal phone if he's about to arrest me? And what is with everyone think _I_ did something?"

/ / /

Emily got to the Sheriff's station minutes later, her legs tired from running and heart beating rapidly from a mixture of being unfit and anxiety. She took a minute, just standing there taking deep breaths and racking her brain for anything she may have done that goes against the law.

She found nothing. (Nothing that the Sheriff and his deputies would be aware of anyway.)

Emily walked into the station with as much confidence as she could muster, smiling at the man behind the front desk. "Hi, um, Sheriff Stilinski called me? I'm Emily Evans." The deputy looked at her with a frown.

"In you go. The sheriff and the two Mr Whittemore's are waiting." Whittemore, where had she heard that name? The deputy buzzed her in an she was instantly met with the Sheriff's dispointed gaze. The closer she got, she saw Jackson, wrapped in some deputy's jacket and he welcomed her with a small, smug smile.

"Ah, Emily. We're just waiting for –" The door opened again and there was Scott and Stiles looking rather confused. "Scott, Stiles. Perfect timing. Have either of you three met Jackson's father, Mr David Whittemore? Esquire." Jackson and his smug ass face leaned forward.

"That means lawyer." Emily would've said something, but she decided not to.

"It has come to my attention, Emily, Scott, Stiles, that you three kidnapped Jackson and held him captive in one of –" Emily didn't listen to the rest, she kept her gaze on Jackson who stared at her with a smirk. "Emily? Emily, I asked if you had anyone to call." The sheriff said, snapping her out of her stare contest ith Jackson.

"I –no. My dad moved and I'm staying at a motel until the money has transferred to my account." It wasn't a complete lie, she was waiting for her dad to transfer money into her bank account –but she wasn't going to buy a house with it.

"Aright. Then would you mind sitting with Scott and Stiles until me and Mr. Whittemore go over the terms on which you each will have?"

"This is going on my record, isn't it?" Emily asked, although she already knew the answer.

"You kidnapped someone, yes. It is going on your record." Sheriff Stilinski answered, looking at her with an apologetic smile.

"And now my hopes of going to University or College are completely ruined. Fantastic. Where are Scott and Stiles?"

"Next room to the right." Emily nodded dully and dragged her feet to the dedicated room.

"If Jackson doesn't know what he's doing, then he probably doesn't know that someone's controlling him." Emily looked at Scott and Stiles weirdly. Did they really think that Jackson would let someone control him?

"Or he doesn't remember." Scott said, giving Emily a small nod of his head in acknowledgement. Emily waggled her fingers back at him, sitting on one of the seat with a frown. Her entire future was ruined.

"What if it's the same kind of thing that happened with Lydia when she took off running from the hospital?" Stiles asked, leaning over the desk where his phone sat, on loudspeaker.

"A fugue state." Allison informed. Emily looked at the boys with her brows raised, what does Lydia disappearing from the hospital have to do with Jackson?

"He's have to forget everything. The murder –" Emily's eyes widened at Scott's statement.

"Getting rid of the blood." Her eyes widened even more, what the hell is wrong with that kid?

"Yeah, he had help with one thing though –the video. And someone else helped him forget that."

"Whoever's controlling him." Emily hadn't seen Stiles and Scott this serious –sure, yesterday in Finstock's offie was pretty serious, but Stiles accidentally shot an arrow at Scott's head. Thank God for Scott's super reflexes.

"Are you sure Jackson has no clue about any of this?" Allison asked.

"He thinks he's becoming a werewolf and that being with Lydia somehow delayed the whole thing." Stiles said and Emily snorted. Trust Jackson to think that.

"So do we try and convince him he's not?"

"If it helps him find out who's controlling him, then yeah." Scott cast a look at Emily before wincing. She had no clue why.

"Do you think he'll talk to us after what we did?" Allison asked and Emily frowned. Why the hell was Allison, who was _actually there_, not getting into trouble wile Emily, who _wasn't_, was? Totally unfair.

"Yeah, it's us. He'll talk to us." Stiles looked up at Scott. "Right?"

"Alright, I have to go and let you two get on with whatever is going down, down there." Allison, Scott and Stiles bid their goodbyes and the two boys turned to Emily.

"You don't know, do you?" Stiles asked.

"Know about what? That Jackson is a mass murder, only murdering in a fugue state?"

"Yeah, so you know Jackson's the kanima?" Scott asked, looking fully relieved.

"_Jackson_ is the kanima?" Emily screeched.

"I take it she didn't know." Stiles huffed and wept a hand over his buzzed hair. There was a sharp knock at the door and the Sheriff entered, casting a let-down look at his son.

"We're ready for you three." Stiles, Scott and Emily followed the Sheriff to the room they were in before silently. Mr Whittemore handed the Sheriff a clipboard containing a list, glaring down his sons apparent kidnappers. Scott whimpered when he set eyes on his mom who looked thoroughly upset and disappointed. Emily counted herself lucky that her dad made the move to Texas so sudden. The Sheriff cleared his throat before beginning. "You will not go within fifty feet of Jackson Whittemore. You will not speak to him. You will not approach him. You will not assault or harass him physically or psychologically." Emily winced at each one. The Sheriff put down the clipboard staring straight ahead with a blank look.

"What about school?" Stiles asked and Emily wanted to hit him over the head. Was he _trying_ to make his poor father pop a vein?

"You can attend classes while trying to maintain a fifty foot distance."

"Bu –okay, what if we have to use the bathroom at the same time and there's only two stalls available an they're only right next to each other?" The Sheriff didn't even bother answering; he just pierced a hard look on his son. "I'll just hold it."

"You're all dismissed." Emily shot up sighing quietly. She ran back to Derek's, her face in a permanent scowl, even when she got down the stairs and saw Derek flying back and falling on his ass from Isaac's sneak attack didn't put a smile on her face, it didn't even amuse her in the slightest.

"Ah!" Erica cheered, grinning up at Emily. "How is are little delinquent?" She crooned, walking over to meet her. "What did you do?"

"Apparently I kidnapped Jackson." Erica burst into a full on fit of laughter, doubling over and everything. Emily frowned as Derek walked over to her with raised eyebrows. "It's not funny, Erica! He filed a restraining order against me, it's going on my record and all th colleges and universities that I applied for fall to shit. It doesn't matter about my –my grades because I have that stupid _thing_ on my stupid _file_."

"Did you do it?"

"No, Derek! I was with you chasing that _damn_ kanima!" Emily huffed and Erica went silent. Finally, she wasn't laughing.

"Did you get it?" She asked eagerly.

"No! Do you really think Derek wouldn't have mentioned it? Hell, there would be champagne, confetti and fucking balloons!" Emily exclaimed, falling into Derek's chest. "I hate my life. Run me over with your car." She wailed. Derek patted her back awkwardly and moved to the side. Emily was damn lucky that Erica was standing right there because she caught Emily in her arms swiftly.

"I think you just fell for me." Erica snickered, helping Emily steady herself on her feet. Emily followed Derek helplessly, really just wanting to latch onto him and never let him go. If she had no future, neither would he.

"Continuing the conversation from earlier before Boyd tackled you," Derek sent Isaac an icy glare "why do we need their help?"

"Because it's harder to kill than I thought and I still don't know who it is." Emily bit down on her tongue to prevent herself from blurting that Jackson was the kanima. She had to let Scott and Stiles do a bit of investigating before she went to Derek.

"And they do?" Isaac asked and Emily could feel the disbelief.

"They might." Derek cast Emily with a questioning look and she shook her head.

"How the hell would I know? They shouldn't kidnap people who hold a grudge against me and then maybe I'll be friendly with them."

"This is why one of you need to get on their good side." Derek told Isaac and Erica.

"Mmm," Erica hummed a playful smirk on her face "Scott or Stiles?" Derek stopped in his track, turning his whole body to Erica.

"Either."

"You know, the full moon's coming, Derek." Isaac informed his Alpha. Derek stood up from where he was bent over an old, tattered looking chest.

"I'm aware of that." Isaac turned his head to the side, sticking his tongue in his cheek with frustration. Why, oh why, did he get stuck with the alpha who breathes snark, he'll never know. Derek opened the lid of the chest and took out some medieval looking contraption and set it on the floor.

"Oh my, Emily, these look comfortable." Erica said sarcastically, holding up another one of the medieval contraptions. She turned to Emily with a small wink and Emily blushed, shaking her head furiously. Derek took it from Erica, placing it on top of the other one.

"You said you were gonna teach us to change whenever we wanted." Isaac said, looking at the back of Derek's head.

"There hasn't been time."

"But if you have to lock us up on the full moon, that means –that means you'll be alone against the Argents!" Emily wailed in protest, does she not count as a helping hand?

"They haven't found us." Derek practically sang, walking away from them and going over to another chest of in the corner. Again, Emily followed him.

"Yet." Isaac said angrily. "So how about we forget about the kanima?" Emily admired Isaac's bravery.

"We. Can't!" Derek exclaimed, turning around and looking at Isaac with anger. He sobered, closing his eyes briefly. "There was something about the way Gerard looked at it. He wasn't afraid –at all. I don't know what he knows or what he's planning. But I'm sure about one thing. We _have_ to find it first."

"Fine." Isaac muttered. "Fine. We'll go completely out of control and leave you defenceless –"

"What about me!" Emily shrieked. "I've flung you about a room _plenty_ of times, Lahey, I can take your ass."

"Not what Derek said." Emily spun to look at Derek with a piercing glare.

"You'll feel everybody's pain. Isaac's, Erica's, Boyd's and mines. And then mines again." The look in his eyes said 'mate bond' and his body posture said 'useless'. "You might pass out from the pain and an unconscious body isn't actually that helpful when they're meant to protecting someone." Emily's shoulders slumped.

"Were you planning on telling me that I may be passing out due to _extreme_ pain?"

"I thought you were more of a… take it as it comes, kind of person." Emily growled.

"Yeah!" She exclaimed. "But not about my _pain_! Pain Derek, are you familiar with the term? I have never been in that much pain that I have actually _passed out_. Oh, my God. What if I die?"

"Weren't you the one who asked me about, five minutes ago to run you over with my car?"

"I'll run _you_ over with your car if you don't shut up."

/ / /

"Watching Stiles drool over Lydia is emotionally draining." Erica muttered, eying Stiles and Lydia with a hint of bitterness.

"I think they'd be cute to –Okay, why am I getting a glare that could make bodies drop?" Emily asked, recoiling at Erica's harsh glare.

"I had a gigantic crush on Stiles for years. Lydia doesn't deserve him." Erica said loftily.

"Are you do? Erica, you dumped knocked him out with his car battery –that doesn't exactly say 'I wanna eat your face in a romantic way now, does it?" Erica was about to retaliate when she grinned widely and clucked her tongue.

"I pick Stiles. I'll get on his good side. Two birds, one stone."

"Yeah, you get to complete Derek's little assignment and you get to ogle at Stilinski's ass." Erica rolled her eyes, stepping out into the middle of the corridor.

"There's no time like the present, come on." And then they were following Lydia and Stiles like complete freaks. They stayed in complete silence, Erica smirking on occasions as she eavesdropped on their stalkee's conversation. When Lydia power-walked ahead, Erica took that advantage to pounce of Stiles, pressing her hand to his chest, her claws erect.

"Ow! Ah, ah, hey, Erica." Stiles stammered. He set Emily with a frustrated look. "Hey, Emz. Surprise seeing –"

"Why are you asking Lydia about Jackson's real parents?" Erica asked in a quiet, yet hard tone.

"Why are you bringing out the claws on camera?" Stiles fired. He lifted his hand to point at the camera behin Emily's head and Erica look back with gritted teeth. Her claws disappeared and she took her hand away from Stiles. "That's right." He said, looking at her with slight smugness. "You wanna play Catwoman? I'll be your Batman." He slid past through the space between Emily could feel Erica's irritation as Stiles slip between them and made a brake for it.

"If you're wondering about Jackson's real parents, their about half a mile from here." Stiles stopped and looked back at Erica, suddenly intrigued. "In Beacon Hills Cemetery." Erica looked at Emily with a cunning smile. "Let's go, Emily." She looked her arm through hers and began to walk away, leaving Stiles in suspense.

"Wait!" Stiles yipped, running after them. "Do you know how they died?"

"Maybe. If you tell me why you're so interested." Erica's coy smile slowly dropped from her face and she gradually came to a stop. "It's him, isn't it?"

"What? Who? Him who?" Emily wanted to believe that Stiles was trying to cover up what they both know, but the poor boy was genuinely confused.

"The test didn't work, but it's still him." Erica continued, ignoring Stiles. "It's Jackson." Erica picked up her pace, towing Emily with her and they both left Stiles standing there, mouth dropped open.

"Look, you can't tell Derek, okay? There's a lot more to this that you know about. And just because you got the Alpha bite makeover doesn't give you the license to go around destroying people." Erica turned on Stiles, looking slightly appalled.

"Why not?" She demanded. "That's all anybody ever used to do to me. I used to have the worst crush in the world on you. Yeah, you, Stiles. And you never once even noticed me." Erica frowned when Stiles didn't look at her, he just kept his gaze on the floor. "Exactly how you're not noticing me right now." Erica and Emily followed Stiles' gaze to the floor in front of the boys locker rooms where a puddle of water was coming from under the door.

"What the –" Emily was cut off by the door opening and Scott falling out, Jackson holding his neck. Erica and Emily reached forward, grabbing Jackson and tugged him back while Stiles got Scott.

"What the hell is going on?" Harris remanded, walking up to the group. "Hey! Enough, enough! What to do idiots think you're doing? Jackson, calm down!" Harris barked. "Mr McCall, care to explain yourself? Stilinski?"

"You dropped this." A boy held out a tablet to Scott but Harris snatched it from his hands, pointing at Scot with it.

"You and you –actually – _all_ of you –Detention. Three o'clock." Emily waited until Harris rounded the corner before groaning loudly.

"Seriously? First a restraining order for something I had no part in and now I get a detention? _Oh, my God_." Emily flopped her head onto Erica's shoulder. "What the hell is wrong with my life?"

/ / /

At three o'clock, Erica took Emily by the hand and tugged her into the library where their detention was held. She led her over to the table where Stiles and Scott sat and put down her stuff before forcing Emily into the seat by her.

"Oh, uh –we can't be in detention together. I have a restraining order against these tools." Jackson said, sitting carefully on his chair. Emily often fantasized about what his head would feel like crushed between her fingers.

"All these tools?"

"No, just us tools." Stiles said, pointing to himself, Scott and Emily.

"Fine. You two –Stilinski, McCall –over there." Stiles and Scott got up and walked over to their designated table and Jackson imitated a fish on dry land, pointing at Emily.

"What about her?"

"_Miss Evans_, would only be closer to you if she sat there, her chair is the furthest she can get from you right now." Harris said, sitting behind the library desk. Emily frowned, she wanted to get closer to Jackson. With a razor and shave all his beloved hair off.

"You're not fun." Erica frowned, writing down something in her notebook.

"What are you talking about? I am the president of the F.U.N. club." Emily muttered.

"Which means?"

"F is for friends who do stuff together, U is for you and me." Emily sang softly, grinning widely.

"SpongeBob? _Seriously_? You're what, one hundred and ten?"

"Shut up, SpongeBob is a comical genius. He taught me how to spell campfire extremely fast _and_ he taught me what fun stands for. Be grateful."

"Oh, I'll be grateful when –"

I have to go to the bathroom." Jackson said, his voice sounding pained. His hand was pressed against his forehead and he was straining his eyes.

"Are you alright?" It was the first time Emily had ever heard Harris use a concerned tone. He does have a heart, wow. "Hey, you don't look so good."

"I just need to get some water." Jackson left the library, like a tool. Harris walked around his desk and looked at everyone with suspicion.

"No one leaves their seats." Harris went after the tool –Jackson.

"It looks like my voodoo is working." Emily smirked, getting a small laugh out of Erica. Scott and Stiles shot out their seats, walking quickly over to Emily's table. "Wait, Stiles!" Stiles looked at her, halfway sitting down. "Take this seat." She got out of her one, the one by Erica, and walked over to the one Stiles was almost sitting in. Erica rolled her eyes.

"Uh, thanks? I guess." Stile walked around to Emily's former seat.

"Stiles says you know how Jackson's parents died." Scott said, leaning forward in his seat.

"Maybe." Erica drawled, not looking up from her notebook, but Emily could sense her satisfaction.

"Talk." Scott demanded. Erica closed her notebook and put it on her laptop.

"It was a car accident. My dad was the insurance investigator, and every time he sees Jackson drive by in his Porsche, he makes some comment about the huge settlement he'll be getting when he's eighteen." Erica explained. Emily blanched.

"So not only is Jackson rich now, but he's getting even richer at eighteen?" Stiles asked.

"Yep."

"Lucky bastard." Emily muttered.

"There is something so deeply wrong with that."

"You know what? I could try and find the insurance report on my dad's inbox. He keeps everything." Erica slid her notebook and pen to the middle of the table and flipped her laptop open.

"Scott McCall, please report to the principal's office." Emily looked at Scott wearily.

"What did you do?"

"No clue." Scott muttered, getting to his feet.

"Have fun then, maybe it will just be a friendly chat about the weather, not about the fact that you're fucking her –"

"_Emily_." Scott hissed, looking at her with wide eyes. Erica snorted with amusement, typing something on the keyboard.

"Kudos, my love." Emily called after Scott as he walked out of the library briskly. "This is so boring, Jesus Christ."

/ / /

"Got it." Stiles looked over Erica's shoulder and Emily tilted her head back, closing her eyes.

"Whoa, look at the dates."

"'Passengers arrived at the hospital DOA. The estimated time of death – 9:26 P.M, June, fourteenth, nineteen ninety-five.'" Erica read.

"Jackson's birthday is June fifteenth." Stiles said.

"Weird that you know that." Emily muttered. Emily looked up in joy when she heard Harris packing away his stuff and automatically reached under the table for her bag.

"Oh, no, I'm sorry. Yes, I'm leaving. But none of you are. You may go when you're done with the re-shelving. Enjoy the rest of your evening." Emily let out a little whimper, watching Harris leave –he was free.

"Erica, I think I'm dying." Emily moaned, placing a book on the top shelf.

"Only about seventy more books between us all, you can live, princess."

"But I don't think I can, that's the problem." Emily picked up another book off the cart. "Hit me over the head with multiple heavy –" A large crash sent chills up Emily's spine. She looked around wildly, looking for the source.

"Erica!" Scott yelled and Erica let out a loud growl, her eyes glowing and teeth turned into canines. Emily stumbled back and the kanima appeared, slicing Erica finely across the back of her neck. Only, the kanima looked _human_ –it looked like Jackson, but only more scales. –still, _Jackson_.

"Holy shit." Emily positioned herself a few feet in front of Erica in a defensive crouch, breathing heavily. "Stiles!" Emily whispered loudly, turning around and seeing Erica convulsing on the floor. Stiles turned around, looking with wide, fearful eyes.

"Whoa." He slid next to her, taking Erica in his arms. "Hey, hey, hey!" Scott and Allison turned around. "I think she's having a seizure."

"No shit!" Emily exclaimed.

"I'll get Matt, you guys get Erica." Allison said, walking over to the isle beside theirs. Sott dropped to his knees in front of Erica looking rather worried.

"He's alive." Allison announced

"We need to get her to the hospital."

"Derek –Only to Derek." Erica rasped.

"When we get her to the hospital –"

"To Derek. To Derek."

"Go." Allison told Scott. Scott got up and rushed to Allison and Emily never wanted to punch the love sick puppy out of him more than she did then.

"Hey, Scott!" Stiles protested.

"I'm staying here with you." Emily looked through the gaps in the bookshelf, separating Scott, Allison and Matt from Erica, Emily and Stiles with a glare.

"They can't take her alone. Not like this. And Matt –I've got to call an ambulance for him, just go." Allison insisted.

"This doesn't feel right." Emily groaned.

"You know what else won't feel right? My fist connecting with your stupid face. Allison can handle dialling nine-one-one for an ambulance, she's tougher that you think!" Emily exclaimed, talking over Allison and Scott.

"Okay." Scott agreed. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss on Allison's head before (finally) walking around and picking Erica up. As they scurried out the library, the camera followed them, as did the rest of them when they ran through the school to get to Stiles' Jeep. Emily sat in the back, clutching Erica safely as she lay across her lap, still trembling from head to toe.

Neither Stiles nor Scott complained when Emily shouted directions at them as well as an impressive string of curse words.

When they got to Derek's layer, Stiles looked highly confused. "This is where you live?"

"Yes, now Scott, quick, take her, Jesus dammit." Stiles blinked out the window at it, frowning while Scott took Erica from Emily. "You're going to be okay." Emily promised, squeezing Erica's hand. Emily jumped out the Jeep and heaved the layer door open. "Derek!" She called loudly, jumping down the entire block of stairs.

"What? What's wrong?" Derek asked, emerging from his car, looking highly worried.

"It's Erica, she –you'll see." Scott got down the stairs carefully with Stiles right behind him. Derek took Erica from Scott, quickly walking into the car that was only really used for Emily and Isaac to bitch about Derek when he was being a moody shit.

"Hold her up." Derek ordered and Stiles took her head and laid it in his lap. Emily stood by Scott, looking at the scene before her with bitterness. If she had just told Derek that Jackson was the kanima, Erica wouldn't have went after Stiles, she wouldn't have walked past the boys locker room and gotten caught by Harris and then she wouldn't be in detention with the freaking kanima and she wouldn't be facing death if Derek doesn't know what to do.

"Is she dying?" Stiles asked.

"She might, I –" Derek pushed Erica's sleeve up her arm and grabbed her it. "which is why this is gonna hurt." Derek snapped it easily and Erica screamed loudly.

"You broke her arm!" Stiles exclaimed loudly over Erica's screamed. Emily took a deep breath and looked up.

"It'll trigger the healing process. I still gotta get the venom out." Erica's screams had begun to die down, thank God. Anymore screaming and Emily would be eaten by the guilt into a pile of bones. "This is where it's really gonna hurt." Derek sunk his claws into Erica's flesh and her screaming began all over. Emily's breathing became laboured as pain rushed through her veins and she ended up collapsing on the bench behind her. Erica stopped screaming and leaned back into Stiles, looking up at him.

"Stiles." Erica breathed. "You make a good Batman." Then she promptly passed out.

"I just felt her excruciating pain and now she's trying to make me throw up?" Emily threw her head back, putting her arms over her head. "I hate everything."

"You felt her pain?" Scott asked, looking at her weirdly.

"Oh, no. I just decided to breathe like I was giving birth to a fucking fully grown human." Emily said dryly, glaring at Scott.

"Derek. Can I talk to you?" Scott asked suddenly, getting to his feet. Derek looked at him strangely.

"Can I listen in?"

"No. Follow me." Derek started walking out the car, Scott following him.

"Fine! I'll listen from here." Emily muttered, getting to her feet regardless and following them out.

"I thought I said no?"

"And I thought I said that I don't listen to people?"

"You know who it is." Scott accused Derek. Derek turned around looking confronted. He sat on the chest with a small sigh.

"Jackson."

"You just wanted Erica to confirm it, didn't you?" Derek hardly even nodded, but he did at the same time. Werewolves, man. "I'm gonna help you stop him, as part of your pack." Emily and Derek looked at Scott blankly, really not expecting that. "If you want me in, fine. But we do it on one condition. We're gonna catch him, not kill him."

"And?" Derek sighed out. He flicked up his eyebrows at Scott, almost daring him to go on.

"And we do it my way."

"What _is_ your way?" Emily asked, folding her arms across her chest, her lips pursed.

"I –I haven't thought that far, I didn't think that Derek would go through with it –"

"Why? He's been like, pining over you. Lusting, maybe. You say jump, he's gonna –"

"_Emily_." Derek ground out.

"Probably wasn't supposed to tell you that –"

"Because it's not true –"

"Lies and slander!" Emily wailed, with a small smirk tugging on the edge of her lips. "Okay, maybe I was exaggerating."

"Just a bit." Derek muttered.

"O-kay then, Stiles and I better leave." Scott muttered awkwardly.

"'_Just a bit_' what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Scott edged awkwardly into the car, letting Derek and Emily bicker pointlessly.

**My friend, the one who reads this (which I don't like, btw, bringing it up during lunch isn't cool?), insisted that I say that the song 'Nicotine' by Panic! At The Disco fits Emily and Derek perfectly, haven't listened to it much myself, but I do kind of get where she's coming from, so if you want, listen to it and all of the stuff that people usually say when saying a song represents the character and their love interest. So, yeah. **

**What to expect soon through-out the rest of season two and season 3A;**

** =Emily and Derek go on a date (sort of)**

** =Emily cries and Derek comforts (sort of fluff, I guess, my definition of 'fluff' is a bit different to everyone else's, aha)**

** =Derek gets a little jealous (what's new?)**

** =Heart break all around (so sorry)**

** =Slumber party in the loft (yeah for bonding)**

** =An old couple re-unite **

** =So close to death near-death experiences that the third person is thrown off a little bit because of the closeness to death**

** =And finally, smut. I will write it, I swear. **


	39. Pinxy -39-

**The Downpour.**

**Pinxy. [Chapter Thirty-Nine]**

**Takes place Season Two, Episode Eight (Raving) of MTV's Teen Wolf.**

"We're going to Deaton's." Derek said, pulling on his jacket. Emily frowned, the vet Dr Deaton?

"Is this your substitute for going to the doctors? Do werewolves go to the vet instead?" Derek gave Emily a pointed look, one that clearly said 'Shut the fuck up'. "Why do we need to go? What's going on?"

"Deaton knows about our kind and Scott thinks he might be able to help us catch the kanima and I thought that since Deaton knows more than he lets on, you might want to ask him about whatever _you_ are." Emily shrugged, taking her hoodie from the back of a chair and putting it on her arm.

"You've intrigued me."

"I'm coming too." Isaac said, popping his head out of his car. "I don't trust Scott and a vet knowing about werewolves strikes me as suspicious."

"_You_ strike me as suspicious –"

"You're not a saint either, Evans." Isaac drawled, walking towards the stairs. "I call shotgun."

"What?" Emily screeched. "No, he can't do that. Derek tell him he –"

"Isaac called it. I can't argue with that."

"You fucking – I hate you. I hate you both. I'm not going. I'm moving. I'm moving to –"

"Get outside to the car, Emily. Stop being dramatic." Oh, he was one to talk.

/ / /

"I hate the backseat." Emily moaned, trying her hardest not to trip out of the car, Isaac was a jerk and decided that he was the next big name comedian and shifted the seat further back so he had 'enough leg space'. It was a five minute drive, not a road trip.

"Do you ever stop moaning?" Isaac asked, rolling his eyes. He turned to look at Derek. "Does she ever stop moaning?"

"I resent that. I resent you. I resent your stupid leather jacket. I resent –"

"Just get. In." Derek gritted out through clenched teeth. "All you two have done is argue the entire way here, it's getting on my nerves." Emily grinned at Scott as he opened the door, a grin that he didn't return, he just look at Isaac in confusion.

"What's he doing here?" Scott asked. Emily smirked, walking through the door, Derek right behind her practically standing on the back of her shoes.

"I need him." Derek answered.

"I don't trust him."

"Yeah, well, he doesn't trust you either."

"You know what? And Derek really doesn't care." Derek looked at Isaac with a small glower and turned it to Emily when she snickered into her hand. "Now where's the vet? Is he gonna help us or not?"

"That depends." A smooth, unknown voice said. Emily swivelled round and saw the vet, leaning against the door fram with his arm folded over his chest. "Your friend, Jackson. Are we planning to kill him or save him?" Deaton asked smoothly. Derek and Scott harmonized the two different answers, like the devil and an angel sitting on either shoulder. Derek, not surprisingly, said "Kill him" while Scott went with the goody-two-shoes answer on "save him". Scott turned to face Derek, blinking once.

"Did you really expect anything else out of him?" Emily snorted.

"Save him." Scott said determinedly. Derek stared him down, in hope that Scott would change his answer. He didn't. Derek let out an inaudible sigh and looked at Deaton. "Save him." Scott repeated, calmer.

"In that case, come on back." He pushed open the small, gate and one by one, the werewolves (and Emily) walked through. They stood around an operating table and waited as Deaton looked for something, a few seconds later, turning to them with a wooden pallet holding twelve jars filled with different somethings. Isaac reached forward and Derek caught his hand before he could fondle anything.

"Watch what you touch." Derek had never sounded more like a worn-out father. Deaton picked up a jar and looked at its contents. Isaac leaned down, propping himself against the operating table with his forearms.

"So, what are you? Some kind of witch?" Deaton looked down at Isaac with scrunched eyebrows. He probably didn't like that term, like Emily doesn't like the term 'zombie', yet Isaac refuses to call her anything else.

"No, I'm a veterinarian." Deaton put the jar back down and frowned slightly to himself. "Unfortunately, I don't see anything here that's going to be an effective defence against a paralytic toxin."

"We're open to suggestions." Derek said monotonously.

"What about an effective offense?" Isaac suggested.

"We already tried." Derek snipped before looking up at Deaton to explain. "I nearly took its head off. And Argent emptied and entire clip into it. The thing just gets back up"

"Has it shown any weaknesses?"

"Well one –it can't swim." Deaton kept his eyes on Derek and it made Emily uncomfortable.

"Does this go for Jackson as well?"

"No." Emily answered and all eyes went to her. "He's the captain of the swim team." Emily elaborated.

"Essentially, you're trying to catch two people." Deaton said. He turned around and began rummaging for something else.

"How did you know that?" Isaac asked, looking up at Emily with his lips quirked into a smirk.

"Kayla had a small crush on him that lasted for about three days. Three days of pointless facts about Jackson Whittemore."

"Sure." Isaac snorted. Emily reached forward and flicked his ear. Deaton turned back around, holding something like a coin –only it wasn't.

"A puppet." He held the coin up. "And a puppeteer." He put the coin down. "One killed the husband, but the other had to take care of the wife. Do we know why?" Deaton's eyes flicked over everyone, waiting on an answer.

"I don't think Jackson could do it. His mother died pregnant too, and she was maybe murdered. I think he couldn't let the same thing happen to someone else." Scott said. Deaton gave him a rather proud look.

"How do you know it's not part of the rules? The kanima kills murderers. If Jackson kills the wife, then the baby dies too." Emily looked at Isaac with raised eyebrows. When the hell did he think that one out and when did he get smart?

"Does that mean your father was a murder?" Scott asked, Isaac cocked an eyebrow.

"Wouldn't surprise me if he was."

"Hold on." Deaton had a small smile on his face and Emily decided that he was incredibly creepy. "The book says they're bonded, right?" Derek gave a short nod. "What if," Deaton picked up a jar and drew a near perfect circle around the coin thing that he held earlier "something that affects the kanima also affects its master?

"Meaning what?" Isaac deadpanned.

"Meaning we can catch them. Both of 'em."

"Okay, so, let me get this right." Emily said. "Jackson's master or whatever can't swim so kanima Jackson therefor can't?" Deaton gave a small nod. "Here's a plan; throw everyone in the deep end of a giant pool, whoever can't swim, we lock them up and then interrogate them with intense questioning and possibly a little threatening?"

"How are we going to get everyone in Beacon Hills into a pool, Miss Genius?" Isaac asked, looking at Emily with a challenging look.

"It's a suggestion, idiot. That's the only lead we have right now. Take it to our advantage."

"You're calling _me_ an idiot when that is the stupidest plan I have ever heard?" Isaac scoffed, standing up straight and looking down at Emily.

"Enough." Derek snapped. "Isaac, go wait by the car." Isaac squeaked out a protest but Derek cut him off with a low growl and that was the end of that.

"So… Derek says you know stuff." Emily said, looking at Deaton awkwardly.

"I think it's safe to assume that I do." Deaton nodded while putting the coin like thing away and turning back to the circle of black dust or whatever it is.

"Is it just werewolves and kanima's you know about or do you specialise in anything else?"

"I know about a few other things. What do you have in mind?" Deaton swept the dust into a line and shovelled it into its jar.

"Me, actually." Deaton stopped mid sweep and looked up at Emily.

"So you're not human?" Emily shook her head.

"If I want, I can be more powerful than a werewolf. I can hear much better than them if I put my mind to it. I can turn it off just as easily, like a volume button, if you will."

"Does the same go for strength? Speed? Healing? Sense of smell?"

"Smell? Yes. Healing? No, I just take a tiny bit longer than them. Speed? Yes. Strength? Who needs strength when you can toss a guy of one hundred and ninety pounds across a room, field or whatever without the wave of your hand? I can do loads of stuff like that, without needing to touch them." Deaton resumed his sweeping and put back the box.

"What's the relationship between you and Derek?" Emily almost spluttered. Wasn't that a bit personal?

"Urm, I don't know what you mean."

"Let me break this down a bit. When did you two first meet?" Deaton asked, leaning back against the counter behind him.

"The night of Scott's first full moon. I was at a party, he was stalking Scott. He offered to take me home, I agreed. Nothing more to it."

"Okay. Date of birth?"

"Isn't it rude to ask a lady her age?" Emily muttered.

"Fourteen, seven, one. Nineteen hundreds, not thee two thousands. That's her date of birth." Derek muttered. Emily turned to Derek with wide eyes.

"You look… _well_ for your age. So you're one hundred and ten. I hope I look well enough to pass as nineteen when I'm that age. Tell me, how was the war?" Deaton asked and Emily could hear his light teasing.

"Oh, it was _fantastic_." Emily smiled sarcastically. "I didn't want this, you know. I didn't pray to God each night asking for him to bring me back from the dead or whatever."

"What _did_ you ask him for?"

"Why do you need to know?"

"Because this could help with what you are. I have about ten possibilities. Three of them require knowing what you prayed for."

"I asked for nothing." Deaton raised his eyebrows. "Atheist. I didn't believe in God then, and I don't believe in God now."

"When did you… get your life back?"

"July, fourteenth, nineteen ninety-two. Six minutes past nine at night." Deaton nodded.

"I'm going to ask you this question again, what is Derek to you?"

"Boyfriend. Next Question."

"You caught me wrong, is he just a love interest or something… more intense?" Emily looked up at Derek for help. If she caught him wrong the first time, the second time was no cleared.

"Mates." Derek said with an eye roll.

"Okay, final question." Deaton said, clasping his hands together. "When did you first shift, Derek?"

"Same time when Emily came to life again or whatever it's called." Deaton smiled, looking over Emily.

"You're a Pinxy."

"A pixie? Like, the thing with wings? I –I don't have wings. Re-evaluate me." Emily demanded, frowning. She didn't want to be something with _wings_! She was no Tinkerbell.

"A _pin_-xy." Deaton said slowly. "You'll never have wings, no need to worry." Emily breathed a sigh of relief, her shoulders slumping.

"I don't know much about them, they're pretty rare. It's an honour to be in your presence." Emily's shoulders tensed once again because that certainly wasn't creepy at all.

"The honours all Derek's. Without him, I would be doing something other than being here, so really he deserves all your gratitude." Emily said awkwardly. "Is there anything I need to know? I'm not going to sprout tail and horns, am I?" Deaton chuckled and shook his head.

"No. Pinxy's are mentioned in quite a few lore's in most cultures. All roughly the same. A pinxy was originally a human, a powerful one at that. Powerful may be used in the sense that they held the ability to be easily persuasive, Manipulative, or sometimes just had a big heart to them. When they die, a God realised their ability and put them back to earth many years later and latched them onto a supernatural being. In your case; a werewolf. A pinxy being latched onto a werewolf is rare so it comes with consequences. If you were latched onto a Wendigo, however, it would be far easier to complete whatever it is you were brought back for. It's meant to make for a better world." Emily cocked an eyebrow.

"So by me just being a mate to Derek will make the world a better place? Are to elaborate?"

"Maybe you two will do great thing in the future." Deaton answered briefly.

"This is giving me a headache. Thank you for the information and making me possibly even more confused that I originally was, I'll put in some research." Emily tried to say sincerely, but in all honesty, she sounded sarcastic and bitter. Which she wasn't, really. She liked that she now had a label to what she was and there _were_ more people like her, maybe not in this day or around her, but someone had experienced what she went through. That gave her reassurance that she'd get through this. She looked up at Derek. "Can we go now?" Derek nodded.

"I'll be in touch." Derek said to Scott. He nodded at Deaton and headed out for his car and Isaac, Emily hot on his tail. "That was… enlightening." Derek murmured, unlocking his car and swinging the door open.

"It sure was something." Emily agreed, pushing down the passenger's seat and motioning at Isaac to get in. "My turn for shotgun. In you get, shoo, shoo." Isaac grumbled a string of curses, but got in regardless and with no arguments. That made Derek slightly happy, he'd be completely happy if they made it the entire ride back with no arguing at all.

Luckily for Derek, Emily was too invested on whatever she was doing on her phone to pay attention to Isaac. He tried to provoke her, tugging childishly on the end of her ponytail but Emily didn't react, she only shook her head and kept scrolling. He also tried fake sneezing on the back of her head (which irritated Derek a little, how dare he share his DNA with _his_ mate?) but Emily only muttered a small 'gross' and that was the end of that.

That night, Isaac was already in his bed, curled up in attempt to get to sleep and something about Emily was… off. Derek found her in the middle car, sitting on one of the benches, staring down at the newspaper where Erica's blood was dripped. Derek forgot to clean that up, nobody really goes in there. Derek could feel her distress and she reeked of pure guilt (Derek was far too familiar with that scent). Smelled of it so bad, in fact, that it was stronger than her actual scent of roast chestnuts, apples and cinnamon. Derek felt himself beginning to miss her scent, it was one of his favourites, after all.

Derek sat by her heavily, staring at the side of her head. She didn't even acknowledge him and that hurt just a little, but he'd be willing to look past it. "What's the matter with your face?" He asked quietly and Emily jumped about a foot in the air, napping her head to look at him startled.

"_God, _Derek, you scared the crap out of me." She muttered, sinking her head into her hands.

"I better not have, sure, I could clean your shit away but the smell would linger for ages."

"You're so funny, Derek." Emily muttered dryly, not looking up at him.

"Only for you." Usually, that'd crack a smile out of her and a playful shove, but she didn't even manage the shove. Just sat there, head in hands, doing nothing. "What's wrong? Is it about the pinxie stuff?" Emily just managed the shake of her head. "What is it then? You can tell me, you know. I won't judge you. God knows I've done something's far worse." When Emily didn't answer, Derek let out a huff of frustration. "I am trying _so_ hard not to lose my patience –"

"Do it then." Emily screeched, looking up with him with a glare. "I fucking deserve it!"

"What are you –"

"I know you know, Derek. I know that you know that I took Gerard's side. He asked me and I. Said. _Yes_. You –you should hate me. How –How can you even look at me?"

Because I love you and I know you well enough to know that you wouldn't side with a man who cuts someone in half because of what they are because you _believe_ in werewolves. "Because I've done worse." He answered softly. Tears of frustration welled up in Emily's eyes and she let out a strangled sigh.

"Kate –she wasn't your fault. What she did wasn't your fault. Never has been, never will be." Derek let out a snort of disbelief.

"I willingly slept with a hunter –_multiple times_ might I add –because she was older and hot. I knew she was an Argent, I knew that she would kill one of my family if they had ever split human blood but I still _let myself love her_. I was –_am_ an idiot. I could save a billion people and it won't make up for what I've done." They stayed in silence, Emily letting the full effect of what Derek was saying hit her slowly. She didn't like that he blamed himself. Hated it, in fact. Derek spent the moments of silence wondering what to say to her next. How to comfort her, make her not feel like shit in a worthless, endless loop of guilt that only gets worse and worse with each lap.

"I –I wasn't joining him because I wanted too." Emily said slowly. "I was joining him to get closer. Get in the circle. So I could know when they were going to strike you. I could tell you and then you'd get the hell out of here, take Isaac, Erica and Boyd away and then wait until it was okay to come back."

"It wouldn't ever be okay for us to come back if your plan went accordingly."

"I know." Emily said, swallowing back the lump in her throat. Derek felt taken back. Nothing would have prepared him for that answer. "I knew about Jackson being that kanima, too." Derek blinked slowly. He flinched when Emily burst into tears, burying her head into her hands once again, muffling the sound of her sobs. "That," Emily said shakily, pointing a wavering finger at Erica's blood. "was _my _fault."

"No." Derek whispered. "It wasn't." Emily looked up at him, her face utterly heart breaking to look at. Around her eyes were already botchy and red. Her actual eyes were blood shot. Tear trails were marked down her face. Her lower lip was trembling. It made Derek's stomach tighten.

"If –If I told you." Emily began, her voice trembling. "Erica wouldn't've went for Stiles. She wouldn't've went near where Jackson and Scott were fighting." Emily took a deep, shaky breath. "She wouldn't've gotten detention." Emily was crying again, not that she ever really stopped. Derek hesitantly leaned forward, pulling her into his arms, placing his chin on the top of her head. Mimicking something Laura did for him all those years ago when news of his family had gotten to them. He tried to copy, from memory, how Laura just held him there, whispering soothing thing into his hair, promising that '_it will get better, little man, it always does_'.

But Derek didn't know how to make Emily feel better about something that really wasn't her fault. Who would expect him to? If he didn't except that what happened with Kate and what she did was under no circumstance his fault, how was he supposed to make someone make someone else think that way? It was like teaching someone how to fly a plane when you've never done so yourself. So he just held her, waiting out her cries. After a few minutes of adjusting to it, rubbing his thumb in calming notions.

Forty minutes later, Emily's crying came to a slow halt. "Why?" She muttered against his chest, lifting head from under his chin to look up at him with sad eyes. Derek scrunched his brows together in general confusion. "Why are you even with me? You –You deserve better. Someone who isn't going to keep secrets from you. Someone –someone who's honest."

"Whoa, where did this come from?" Emily didn't reply, just looked up at him with tears clouding her eyes. "I don't want anyone else." Derek said lowly. "You may keep enough secrets to supply Beacon Hills with, but I think if you were any different, you wouldn't be you. You are who you are because of what you keep hidden, and when you feel like sharing, I'll listen."

"I did what I did because I –" I love you too much and I want to keep you as safe as I can, even though you are a jerk. Emily's throat swelled and two fat tears were already slowly making their way down each cheek.

"You don't have to talk if its making you upset." Derek whispered. But she wanted to talk, she wanted to tell him this one thing.

"I –"

"Shh." Derek scolded, shuffling Emily off his lap and standing up. "It's late and you have school in the morning. Come on." Emily frowned.

"But –"

"_Emily_. You're getting yourself upset. We'll talk about this another day, for now, sleep." More tears were already streaming and she wanted to yell. Emily let out a strangled moan and rubbed at her eyes.

**Derek and Emily are so stupid. Aww. Writing emotional Emily was a bit hard, as I think she's the kind of girl that thinks "don't get sad, get mad" because when she was younger she ate glass bottles for breakfast. I made up all the information about pinxy's and I have no idea if they're real, but yeah, Emily's a pinxy. Oh, and Megarafan2! No complaints, I think I'd appreciate someone stalking me (over the internet, not like following me to my house) and I am feeling so fuzzy inside because it was implied that I have a fan:') That makes me incredibly happy, thank you!**


	40. Below The Belt -40-

**The Downpour.**

**Below The Belt. [Chapter Forty]**

**Takes place during Season Two, Episode Eight (Raving) of MTV's Teen Wolf.**

"_What have I told you_," Emily hissed, pressing Isaac into a wall by his shoulders. "_about using violence in school_."

"Not to do it?" Isaac guessed lamely, cocking an eyebrow. "Come _on_, Emily. They needed my help, and I helped!"

"By sending a guy to the nurse? Jesus, Isaac, what if Derek finds out about this?" Isaac rolled his eyes, taking Emily's arms and taking them off her with force, glaring at her intently.

"Derek won't." Isaac let a smirk slip onto his face before leaning down to whisper in her ear "You're not going to tell him." Isaac pulled back and gave a helpless shrug.

"And who lets you decide that?" Emily growled, folding her arms across her chest stubbornly. She was going to tell Derek, of course she was. There was going to be no secrets between then, that, she' make sure of from now onwards… except from the few that she really doesn't want to share, but Derek should understand that. He's an understanding person when he wants to be. Isaac pretended to think, putting a finger to his chin.

"Uh, I do obviously. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get to detention." Isaac nudged past her, making sure that they bumped shoulders as he went on walking down the hall with his bag slung over his shoulder. "Don't you have work?" Isaac called over his shoulder, the fact that he was smirking was clear in his tone and Emily's heartbeat sped up a few paces. Shit. Work. She was late on her first day. Emily frowned and made a break for the front door. Waiting up for Isaac to snap at him was a bad idea, terrible in fact. She could've just told Derek and sat back, watching Isaac get screamed at. Why the hell didn't she do that before? Emily Evans has an ego and its one that she likes to tend to by intimidating teenagers that get on her nerves. Today's teenager in need of getting intimidated didn't go well, obviously.

"Blame it on Isaac!" Emily yelped, falling into Derek's front seat, pulse all over the place.

"You're late." Derek mumbled, glancing at her sharply. Emily slumped, pouting.

"And I said blame it on Isaac." She huffed. "Drive, _now_. I'm going to be late."

"Late for the Rave? Will it take you _that_ long to change?" Erica asked dully, checking her nails. Emily frowned, sitting up bolt right and turning to look at Erica.

"I'm, uh, not going to this super-secret Rave thing that everyone's going to? I'm talking about work. Which I have…" Emily checked her phone for the time and cringed "three minutes to get there."

"What time do you get off?" Derek asked, pulling out of the parking lot, barely sparing her a glance.

"Fuck, uh half six, I think. I –I don't know!" Emily's eyes widened with sudden realisation and fifty percent panic and began to rummage through her bag for her apron. "Someone sink their claws into my heart. I don't have –oh, thank you." Derek had reached into the glove box and pulled out neatly folded apron, Emily's stitched name facing upwards.

"That was why you put it in there, because you knew you'd forget." Oh yeah, she forgot about that conversation.

"I'm losing my mind." Emily groaned, letting her head flop back.

"Whoa, go back. You're not going to the Rave?" Erica asked, leaning forward and dangling her head over Emily's. Emily shook her head, her eyebrows scrunching together.

"No, was I supposed to be going? I don't even have a ticket." Erica leaned back with a smirk aimed at the back of Derek's head.

"You went over this with _us_ before _her_?" Erica whistled lowly for effect. "Can –can you guys have this conversation now so I can listen? It will give me great amusement."

"Went over what?" Emily asked, turning to look at Derek with an expecting look.

"We're going to the Rave to catch the kanima's master." Derek said simply, not wanting to go in depth and explain all the details about how she was literally in the next room, sleeping but he didn't want to wake her so they wouldn't have a conversation regarding last night's tears and confessions. Derek felt that he was a better listener and didn't want to contribute on another feelings spill that he usually only has to deal with about once a month. Emily groaned.

"Do we even have tickets?"

"Why do we need tickets when we have superhuman strength, claws and an unattended back door that they think is locked securely?" Erica asked, extending her claws and grinning wryly.

/ / /

It turned out that this 'Matt' guy who was going to be helping Emily with the basics was the Matt that was punched in the face by Jackson and gained himself a concussion and 6 hours in the ER. He taught her how to use the coffee machine, what sizes meant what (Like small, regular and large was _that_ hard to understand, but she appreciated it in a way) and everything coffee. Emily didn't know there was so much to actually _know_ about coffee. Emily decided she liked Matt (even though he creepily tied her apron for her while basically shoving his crotch at her ass, but she was sure nothing as to come from that. Just a friendly guy, doing something nice). She made up her mind when he gave her a taster of everything the coffee shop had baked just in case someone asked for recommendations. Everything was delicious, absolutely everything.

At around five to five the bell above the door chimed and Emily got all giddy. Her first customer.

Only, is it _really_ a customer if it's your boyfriends pack? Probably not. Emily's small, pleasant smile turned downwards into a frown as Erica flounced up to the counter with a giant smirk. "Emily," Erica purred "you look ravishing. I've always had a thing for a person in uni –"

"What can I get you today?" Emily cut in, plastering a smile to her face.

"Quality ser –is that Matt? The guy we had detention with?" Erica let her eyes roam over Matt and he stood there, looking confused. "Statement still stands about someone in a uniform." Matt flushed a bright red and went back to 'cleaning the coffee mugs'. It was bullshit, of course, the mugs hadn't been used so there was really nothing to clean, he probably wanted to eye Erica's ass when she walked back to re-join her pack in the far booth.

"Are you going to order anything?" Emily asked through gritted teeth.

"Hmm," Erica scanned over the menu, biting her lower lip (and Emily could see her eying Matt) "could I get a mocha with an extra pump of chocolate syrup and no whipped cream and a…" Erica tapped her chin, scanning over the selection of freshly baked goods. "a sugar donut."

"That will be three fifty." Erica looked rather pleased and handed Emily the money.

"Keep the change, sugar ti –"

"Sit in or take out?" Emily interrupted quickly, her cheeks flushing, not wanting Erica to embarrass her on her first day. Did they have _any_ respect for her?

"Take out." Erica said, despite the fact that she was probably going to be sitting in anyway.

"Name?" Erica blinked a couple of times. "Has to be asked."

"Hot blonde." Erica answered with a smirk. Emily rolled her eyes and picked up a regular cardboard cup and a sharpie, scrawling 'In Your Dreams x' and began making Erica's coffee. "I'm getting a nice view of your ass, I'm a little envious of Derek." From the corner in a booth, Derek turned towards Erica and Emily with a scowl. Emily capped the cup and set it on the counter before getting a paper bag and putting Erica's donut in it.

"Have a nice day." Emily muttered, handing Erica the bag. Erica picked up her coffee and looked at the name.

"In my dreams?" Erica asked, frowning. "I'm hot. Incredibly hot, actually." Erica took a sip of her coffee and nodded "I'll let you slide if you make this all the time." She took her doughnut and studied the brown, paper bag (Emily had no clue why, but she let Erica do what she had to do in order to leave her alone).

"In your dreams, hot shot." Erica scoffed, turning on her heels and walking over to Derek's booth.

"You know them?" Matt asked in a quiet voice, not that it helped, but he didn't exactly know that. Emily could see them all straining, as if her conversations were actually that interesting. She could only wish.

"Unfortunately, yeah." Emily muttered, glowering back at Derek's pack as they glowered at her. They started it. "Pain in the asses, all of them."

"How do you know them, exactly? If you don't mind me asking." Matt added quickly. Emily brushed it off with a shrug, focusing on Matt and Matt only. Derek and his stupid pack were not there, nope. She just served someone she didn't know.

"Boyfriends friends. I mean, I guess they're my friends too but without them I wouldn't've really cared that much about their existence." Emily ignored the sound of despair made from Erica, it was almost as if she thought that they'd pay attention to each other if Derek with didn't come back to Beacon Hills, Peter didn't kill Laura and become Alpha or Derek didn't kill his uncle in order for his power and revenge.

"So, you're dating Lahey?" Matt asked with a sceptical look. Emily breathed out a laugh, shaking her head.

"Fuck no." Isaac scoffed from the booth, tearing off a bit of Erica's doughnut angrily and shoving it in his mouth.

"Boyd?" Matt guessed. Emily was rather glad that Derek didn't have a big pack or she'd be there for a long time waiting for him to list them all.

"Nope. Nice guy, but no." Boyd grinned at Isaac smugly.

"Erica? You're dating Erica? I was wondering why she was hitting –"

"No, no, no. I mean, Erica's kind of pretty," Erica scoffed out a protest "but I' never date her."

"So the other guy. Doesn't seem your type." Emily let out a laugh, shrugging.

"So I have a type now?" Emily teased, nudging Matt with her elbow lightly. "After most of a shift and you teaching me how to make coffee you've decided that I have a type. Huh, either I'm really easy to read or you're good at reading people."

"I have a natural talent at reading. Learned when I was young."

"Lamest joke ever, you should put yourself in a corner." Emily said, smirking when she noticed that she was riling a small reaction from Derek. Just a tiny, winy ripple of jealousy was coming her way and it was also tugging on the strings (or whatever it is) of their bond.

"And leave you alone with all our hundreds of customers? I can't let the newbie handle that." Matt teased, gesturing to the empty tables, chairs and booths. Emily snorted, rolling her eyes.

"Because God forbid you leave me with four dickheads who are… currently chucking ripped up bits of paper at each other at each other. Back in a second." Emily walked over to them with a glare, which they didn't seem to notice. All three Beta's were finding great amusement in ripping up the paper, rolling it into balls and flicking them at each other. "What the fuck are you guys doing here?" Emily hissed, aiming her question mainly at Derek, but that didn't stop the others from grinning under her annoyance.

"Getting coffee." Erica said innocently, holding up her cup for proof. "Quite good too." Emily pierced Erica with a glare, pursing her lips, folding her arms across her chest and shifting her weight to one foot.

"Partially. There's other coffee shop, why this one?"

"Don't scare the customers!" Matt called from behind the counter. "They keep us getting paid!" Emily rolled her eyes.

"I couldn't agree more. Save up, buy your favourite werewolf an actual bed –"

"Isaac, the first person I'd be buying a bed for is myself. In fact I'd buy a bed for Matt before I got you one." Emily muttered. Isaac looked at Emily with a cocky smirk, shrugging at Derek and leaning back into the padded seats.

"Shit." Erica said lowly. "When did you two get so cold? When I first met you, you were Team Isaac. All the way." Erica leaned towards Emily with a smirk. "Did he show you his dick? Was it _that_ unimpressive that you've went as cold as ice?"

"Oh yeah." Emily made a small gap between her thumb and index finger. "This small." Erica barked out a laugh in Isaac's direction as he glared at Emily.

"Guess you don't call it little Isaac for nothing, huh?" Boyd asked, a grin etched on his features. Emily let her mouth drop in shock before laughing.

"Fuck you." Isaac seethed, glaring holes into Boyd's head.

"Can't. Not enough dick to fuck him with." Erica snickered into her coffee. Isaac reached over and swiped at her cup, but Erica moved back just in time for Isaac to miss by centimetres.

"I think that's my queue to leave." Emily leaned over the table glaring at every member of the table. "Stop listening into my conversations. It's not human." Emily walked back over to the counter, hearing another set of footsteps behind her (along with Erica's disgruntled mutters and Emily's implied 'you're not human' jeer). "Ah, fuck." Emily muttered as she put her hand against the cash register, watching Derek lean across the counter. "What can I get you?"

"A decent conversation." Derek said with a small smile.

"They not doing it for you, huh?" Emily grabbed a cloth and wiped down the counter, making sure to purposely drag her finger nails across Derek's arm.

"Definitely not. I'm hearing a lot more about Isaac than I bargained for. I'd rather watch you do whatever you're doing than listen to them talking." His eyes flickered down to Emily's hands and they brushed against his forearm.

"Told you teenagers were a bad idea." Emily sang, withdrawing her hand with a smirk. Derek rolled his eyes, shaking his head slowly.

"You told me nothing about them." He said in a quiet voice.

"Because you never told me you were… _befriending_ anyone." Emily glanced over at Matt who was keeping himself occupied with the same cups. "Are you going to order something or not?" Derek frowned, not taking his eyes away from Emily.

"Hot chocolate. No cream. In one of those take out cup things, _please_." Emily nodded, picking up a cup.

"Name?" Derek blinked at her.

"You know my name." Emily shrugged with a smirk scrawling 'You know my name' on the cup. "How much do you get paid? Like, a year?"

"I should've written 'Gold Digger' on your cup." Emily turned around. "That will be two ten."

"Two hundred and ten dollars? What the –"

"Two dollars ten you fucking idiot." Emily muttered, grinning widely. She was unsure if Derek had said that to humour her or if he was being serious. His face gave nothing away.

"Oh." Derek took out his wallet before looking at Emily suspiciously. "I don't get a discount?"

"And why would you get a discount? I need a pay check, sugar, gimme your money." Derek frowned, pulling out a five dollar note.

"Keep the change." He muttered, taking his cup.

"Have a nice day." Derek rolled his eyes, smiling curtly and walked over to re-join his pack, new hot chocolate in hand.

"He looks familiar." Matt said to Emily quietly. Emily nodded, giving him a small smile.

"He should be. Broke into our school in the middle of the night and tried to kill like, five teenagers." Matt spluttered, eyes going wide. Emily didn't miss Derek glaring intensely at her, she just chose not to react.

"That's –That's _Derek Hale_? I –I thought it was Kate Argent who I all that?" Matt asked, eyes looking rather fearful but yet there was just a hint of curiosity.

"Oh, it was but I like seeing people's reactions." Matt visibly relaxed, eyes going back into their sockets.

"How many people have you told that too?"

"One. You. It was worth it though. Gonna have to do that again."

/ / /

"What do you wear to a rave? Help me, dammit." Emily moaned, rummaging through her clothes. Erica smacked her lips together, shrugging. "Helpful. Real fucking helpful. You are going to go down in the books for how fucking _helpful_ you are." Erica rolled her eyes, walking over to look through Emily's things.

"Wear whatever you want. Who are you trying to impress? Your boyfriend who is already head over tail in love with you? You could show up in a black bag and he'd still look at you like everyone else is a little dandelion and you, dear Emily, are a beautiful fucking rose." Emily looked up at Erica.

"We don't love each other." Emily said quietly. "And if we do, it's because we have too. Before we even sealed this… bond or whatever I felt literally nothing for him. Now, help me pick something to wear. For myself and not to please anybody other than me." Erica sank to her knees by Emily, biting her lower lip.

"Just because you two had a little push, doesn't mean it's not real. Cinderella and Prince Charming got married because she fit into a glass slipper. There are worse love stories out there. Like people meeting others on the internet. Not saying that it's weird, my aunt met her boyfriend that way, but –You ever watched the show Catfish?"

"Oh yes, I watch it every night on my plasma screen TV before going to –_no_. I haven't even _seen_ a plasma TV in like, weeks. Kayla doesn't have one in her room. Bitch. I'm down here rotting in fumes that will probably give me a nose bleed anytime soon." Emily muttered, picking up a horrid yellow shirt. "Fucking shit. I have no nice clothes. Kayla always let me borrow her shit for parties. Always had clothes laid out for me." Emily rubbed her temples furiously.

"What about this?" Erica held up a pair of ripped, washed out jeans and a white crop top.

"Great. I'll look like a cheap prostitute."

"So no?"

"So yes. I'll wear it. Nothing says rave more that fuck me for money." Erica chirped out a laugh, nodding.

"Have you ever been to a rave? Like one of those real ones from the nineties or whatever?" Erica asked curiously.

"Of course. Peter took me to all these weird things. Told me it would make me a normal teenager. Worked, I guess. Until he tried to make me get like, _everything_ pierced. Started with the ears, then my nose, my ears again, belly and when he tried to make me get my nipples pierced I backed away. It worked, though. I was like an attraction. A teenager who didn't go to school, hung around with a guy they considered hot, had money and I had piercings they could only dream of getting. What's not to like." Emily pulled of her shirt and replaced it with the crop top. "What time is this Rave anyway?"

"Dunno, we can leave whenever. There's no queue for us."

"What's fun if it's not breaking the law?" Erica rolled her eyes, getting up and examining herself in the mirror.

"I wasn't lying you know." Erica muttered a few minutes later as she experimented different ways to style her hair. "That coffee was fucking amazing. You should go solo. Open up your own business. I took Business Studies so I could help you with a few things."

"Oh yes, it could be an underground coffee shop. Come inside my house, I'll make you coffee and then you can never return because this place is a fucking dump. Oh, and don't worry about the violence going on, that's just my Alpha boyfriend teaching his Beta werewolves how to defend themselves. That will go down a fucking treat."

"You're so negative." Erica muttered. Emily let it slide as she had a grin plastered on her face. Erica was joking, at least that would save for the fights if she was serious. "Brighten up a bit, yeah? Look at the positives." Emily looked at Erica oddly. She was living in an abandoned subway station, was there any positives? "Don't give me that look. It's quiet, it's been safe so far, you and Derek can go all night –"

"Wow, let's not talk about that." Erica turned her head and gave Emily a little smirk slash smile.

"I think we're leaving. You ready to go?" Erica asked, getting to her feet. Emily nodded.

"Better now or never, right?"

/ / /

The car ride there was filled with tension, excitement and anticipation. There were plenty other emotions, but those were the main ones. The ones that stood out. No one dare spoke a word or breathed to loud. Veins were literally popping out the side of Derek's head but there was nothing nobody could do. Derek parked the car, sighing loudly. "Boyd, you're with me. Emily, Erica, Isaac, you go in for Jackson. Erica, you're in charge of making those two _idiots_ don't tear each other apart." None of the Beta's argued against it, there was a stern tone underlining Derek's voice, one that clearly stated that if they started up any shit he'd deal with them personally and painfully. Emily, however, was stupid.

"Shouldn't I like, uh, _not go for Jackson_? My powers have literal zero effect on him. Shouldn't I go with you and Boyd?"

"And get caught by Gerard? Is that _really_ what you want?" Emily sank into her seat, feeling small. "You brought this on yourself. If you didn't side with Gerard in the first place, no matter how pure your intentions may have been, you would not be in this position and you could be doing something you're good at."

"That was a blow bellow the fucking belt." Emily hissed, looking out the window. Derek rolled his eyes, getting out the car.

"Completely necessary. Get out so everyone else can."

"Fucking dick head." Emily muttered to herself, not bothering to put a sound bubble around herself because Derek should know how to make things go his way without acting like an immature child. Emily followed Erica and Isaac soundlessly, ignoring Derek's pointless mutter of 'good luck'. She enjoyed the good vibes and emotions that she was getting from everyone. It felt good, like she was (actually) sixteen again with Peter, watching everyone get along harmoniously, it was wonderful. The loud blaring of the music with the thumping bass which was bound to give her a headache later, but that was in the near future, she was in the present.

"Isaac!" Someone shouted over the loud music. Emily looked about and saw Scott approaching them, looking a little pissed. "Isaac I need to speak with you." He looked t Emily and Erica suspiciously. "_Alone_." Isaac nodded and followed Scott to where ever Scott was leading him to 'chat'.

"Dance with me." Erica beamed, grabbing Emily's hands. "Make this little mission worth while. Put on a show with me." Emily laughed, shaking her head.

"No way!"

"You want to get back at him, right? You wanna get back at Derek for being a complete dick head? What's a better way to get back at him than for rumours to go around about his girlfriend dancing _extremely close_ with a girl? That's a giant fuck you!"

"Fine. One dance –" Erica didn't give Emily time to finish as she pulled Emily's body close to her own, grinning widely. "This is more like dry humping than dancing."

"I'd be kissing you if it weren't that my Alpha is your boyfriend." Erica whispered into Emily's ear, pulling back and grinning wickedly.

"I, uh, I need to borrow Erica. For Jackson." Isaac said awkwardly. Erica nodded, pulling away from Emily, grinning.

"Go find yourself a boy to dance with." Emily rolled her eyes. She would most certainly _not_. Emily walked in the opposite direction, trying to ignore Boyd's hint of fear and Derek's annoyance. She couldn't deal with this. If she went to them, Derek would either be grateful for her help or shout at her. Possibly both. Emily stood by a wall, watching Erica and Isaac while feeding off everyone's positive emotions. Isaac looked over at Emily, while holding Jackson in his arms and began to drag him away. She nodded, pushing through the crowd to get to them.

"What the hell is going on?" Emily asked, looking at Jackson cautiously as Isaac tied him to a chair. The three of them, Erica, Isaac and Emily, took a few steps backwards. The door opened and panic struck them, they all turned to the door to see –Stiles. Freaking Stiles.

"Uh, no, no, no! Just me, it's just me. Don't freak." Emily frowned, seriously considering slapping the kid into next week. Stiles stood between Erica and Emily as Isaac walked towards Jackson.

"Well –let's find out." Isaac extended his claws, and went to swipe Jackson over the face, but Jackson (still unconscious, so it was slightly creepy) reached out and grabbed Isaac's arm, crunching it with his petty, human (or kanima, probably sounds better) hand. Isaac hissed and grunted with pain, snatching his arm back and hobbling back.

"Okay, no one does anything like that again, okay?" Stiles asked loudly. Emily nodded in agreement. If Derek finds out that she let one of his Beta's get hurt by the kanima he'd shit bricks. And not in a good way (_is_ there a good way to shit bricks? Rather painful).

"I thought the ketamine was supposed to put him out." Isaac moaned, cradling his arm like a baby.

"Yeah, well, apparently this is all we're going to get. So, let's just hope that whoever's controlling him just decided to show up tonight."

"Shit." Emily hissed. Jackson's eyes snapped open and were staring right at her –a little creepy but he was unable to move (is that even what ketamine does? She sure hopes so).

"I'm here." Jackson said in a non-Jackson voice. Too deep, too manly. "I'm right here with you."

"Comforting." Emily muttered, backing up into the wall for a piece of mind. She hoped that the bond between her and Derek wasn't sending off any signals, she didn't need his help. She could do this on her own.

"He can't hurt us, right?" Erica asked wearily, backing up to Emily. Isaac held up his arm, looking at Erica, one ye twitching in annoyance. "I mean from back here." She snapped. Emily watched Stiles as he moved towards Jackson slowly, crouching in front of him.

"Jackson, is that you?" Stiles asked lowly.

"Us. We're all here." Emily felt unsettled, his eyes were still on her and his head was lolled to the side.

"Are you the one killing people?"

"We're the ones killing murders." Emily shook her head, all those people just happened to be murderers? There was something wrong with that, something didn't feel right.

"So all the people you've killed so far –"

"Deserved it." Not-Jackson said.

"See, we got a little rule book that says you only go after murderers."

"Anything can break if enough pressure is applied." That didn't sound remotely creepy at all, but it did side with Emily's feeling.

"All right, so the people you're killing are all murderers then?"

"All. Each. Every one."

"Well, who did they murder?"

"Me."

"Wait, what? What do you mean?" It was good to know that Stiles and Emily were on the same page of confusion.

"They murdered me."

"Me as in Jackson or the master?" Emily muttered to herself. Isaac shuffled closer, probably for the comfort from a member of his pack or Emily. She'd like to think it was both. Jackson's eyes went kanima and he shifted his neck to look at Stiles with his slits.

"They murdered me." Emily smiled at it, stepping forwards and grabbing Stiles' collar, pulling him away.

"Okay, alright, more ketamine. The man needs more ketamine!" Stiles said hurriedly, not taking his eyes away from Jackson, watching his every move –and there was move. Too much of it.

"We don't have anymore." Isaac said, holding up the bottle. Stiles closed his eyes in frustration.

"You used the whole bottle?" Stiles asked, snapping his head to look at Isaac. Erica raised a shaky hand, tapping Stiles on the arm to get his attention. The thing was standing –_Jackson_ AKA the freaking Kanima was getting to its feet while gaining scales. And teeth, lots and lots of razor sharp, pointy teeth. Jackson screeched, the screech that sent tingles down Emily's spine (and not the good, sexual tingles either). His neck jerked as he began his transformation into fully blown kanima. "Okay, out. Everybody out." None of them needed telling twice, they all hurdled out the door, slammed it and stood in front of it. As if it would protect them from the killing creature. "Okay, find something to move in front of the door." As if on cue, kanima Jackson broke through the wall. Right through it. No stopping him, not the fact that it was metal. Nope, he just ran through t like it as paper.

"You have got to be kidding me." Emily muttered, dragging her hands through her hair. "Okay, okay. Stiles and I will go back in and look for it, you two stay out of trouble. Stay away, keep safe, _keep alive_. I'll see you guys when I see you. Stiles, come on." Emily grabbed Stiles' hand and led him back into the Rave –as everyone was piling out. Just there fucking luck.

"Can you smell him?" Stiles asked quietly.

"Has no scent. I can't see him either. Fuck. Our only damn chance and it slipped right through our –are you fucking kidding me?" Emily screeched. She looked down at the ground at the line of black dust. The shit that Deaton had. "Fuck." To top it all off there was Derek, no Boyd. Stiles walked voer to Derek, not even taking Emily and the fact that she couldn't cross that damn line on. What kind of a friend was he? A shit one, uh-huh.

"Hey, um, so we kind of lost Jackson inside, but it's –" Derek and Stile looked up above Emily. She felt left out, why did this stupid dust have to be there blocking her from seeing what they were looking at? Not fair. "Oh, my God. It's working! Oh, this is –I did something!"

"I know do something too. Come over this line and I'll make something pretty out of your vital organs." Emily hissed.

"Scott." Derek breathed, and Emily frowned. So he was going to acknowledge someone who wasn't even –Scott's howl. Makes more sense.

"What?" Stiles asked, looking confused.

"Break it." Derek ordered.

"What? No way." Too much pride for a pile of dust that keeps people from going over it.

"Scott's dying!"

"What? How do you know that?" Derek turned on Stiles.

"Oh, my God!" He exclaimed, hand gestures and everything. Must be angry. "Stiles, I just know! Break it!" Stiles threw his hands in the air, but crouched down an broke it, getting over his pride. Derek stepped over the line and shoved Emily over by Stiles before wordlessly running in the direction of Scott's howl.

"What the hell is going on?" Emily demanded. Two people landed beside her and she groaned. "I told you two to stay out of trouble!"

"You're not our Alpha. You're not even in our pack. Just here for Derek." Isaac said carelessly. Emily frowned, shoulders slumping. It didn't upset her –okay, that was a lie. That was cold and harsh and it made Emily feel a little like shit. Maybe a lot like shit, she'd give her life for them under the circumstances. She wanted them to go free, be safe but they threw her act of kindness in her face and chose to go their own way.

"Fine." Emily spat after a few minutes of silence. "But when the time comes, don't expect me to care. I'm not in your pack, but I'm a part of what makes it work." They resolved into silence again, Stiles standing there awkwardly.

/ / /

Scott was on the verge of dying, Derek was healing, Isaac was grumpy, Erica was silent, Boyd was injured, Emily was… Emily was numb. She sat next to Derek, watching Deaton perform on Scott, trying to make him better. He would be better, Emily could sense it, Derek could too, but it didn't make them feel any better. There was a small percentage that Scott could die right there, that was hanging over them. That small five percent chance that Scott was exposed to the wolfsbane for too long was dragging them down over the ninety-five percent chance that he lives and recovers. It was funny how it worked. She thought that she heard Derek say something, but she wasn't sure. Everything hurt. Where Boyd was shot hurt. Where Victoria Argent (the bitch) stabbed Derek hurt just as bad. Her lungs, throat and nose hurt, probably passed from Scott. "I bit her." Derek murmured. Emily tiltd her hea up slightly, looking at him.

"Bit who?"

"Argent's wife." Emily closed her eyes, leaning her head on Derek's shoulder.

"You have to learn to keep your teeth to yourself." Emily muttered. "One Argent down though. Three to go."

"Even Allison?"

"Especially Allison."

**So sorry for the wait! I just couldn't write this chapter, it didn't feel right. I'm hoping to put the next chapter up sooner, it'll be much easier to right, I think. It's one of my favourite episodes of Season Two. Which means that it is so close to Season Three A! I feel like I haven't been writing the second season for this long. But there will be some chapters of their summer before I delve into the third season, mainly because there hasn't been a lot of Demily interactions of them being together and season 3A is *SPOILER* more of them being… separate. I will answer any questions that you guys have about season 3 and possibly 4, if you're interested on knowing. It'll be fun. **


	41. Matt -41-

**The Downpour.**

**Matt. [Chapter Forty-One]**

**Takes place in Season Two, Episode Nine and Ten (Party Guessed, Fury) of MTV's Teen Wolf.**

"We need to do something else." Derek said, getting down the last step and walking towards the middle car.

"What, so like you're going to turn more people? Become stronger so you can kill him?" Scott asked, walking past Emily to get closer to Derek. Emily could practically see Derek's entire body rolling with his eyes.

"No." Derek replied irritably. "I'm saying we need a new plan, because next time, one of us is gonna be to hurt to heal." Emily frowned, thinking back to just hours ago, Scott inches from death. The atmosphere was unbearable, something she never wanting to sit through again.

"Ugh," Scott groaned softly "I get it. We can't save Jackson." Emily sat next to Derek, burying the need to glare at Scott as if to say "back the fuck off, hiss hiss, boo boo".

"We can't seem to kill him either." Derek said solemnly. "I've seen a lot of things, Scott." Emily couldn't help but notice Derek glance down at her, as if he were proving a point. How sweet. "I've never seen anything like this. Every new moon's just gonna make him stronger."

"But how do we stop him?"

"I don't know. I don't even know if we _can_."

"Maybe we should just let the Argent's handle it." Scott suggested.

"Yeah, and then we can invite them over here for a nice Sunday lunch. What's on the menu? Wolfsbane casserole with a nice side of our newest Beta is screwing your daughter. Oh, and your wife tried to kill him for it. Don't worry, Scott's a safe guy. Sure he keeps it wrapped, if not, Allison was his first so she'll have no STD's or anything." Emily muttered, smirking. Scott and Derek looked at her blankly. "It was a joke, something you two should learn to take."

"I'm the one who turned him. It's my fault." Emily shrugged, maybe it was his fault a little bit. Okay, maybe a lot a bit.

"Yeah, but you didn't turn him into this!" Scott was officially a better girlfriend than Emily. "I mean, this happened because of something in his past, right?"

"That's a legend in a book. It's not that simple."

"What do you mean? What are you both not telling me?" Scott demanded. Emily made a little sound of disapproval in the back of her throat.

"He shares more with you than he does me. He's keeping this from the both –"

"Why do you think I'm always keeping something from you?" Derek demanded, aiming his question at the both of them. Emily pretended that it was for Scott because she wasn't answering that.

"Because you always are keeping something from me! From the both of us!"

"Well maybe I do it to protect you." His eyes flickered to Emily. "Both of you." He added lowly.

"Doesn't being a part of your pack mean no more secrets?" Scott asked quietly.

"Go home, Scott." Of course he chose to avoid the question. "Sleep. Heal. Make sure your friends are safe. 'Cause the full moon's coming. And with the way things are going, I have a feeling it's going to be a rough one."

"I'll, uh, walk you to –yeah. I'll walk with you. Home. Right home. Door home. In case Argent tries something else." Scott bit his lower lip before nodding.

"Thanks, Emz." Emily smiled, bowing her head.

"If I'm not back in an hour, assume the worst. Wait until two hours until you come looking for me –or maybe three. Hell, wait until morning, wouldn't want to be much of a burden." Emily pressed a kiss to Derek's cheek, smiling sickly sweet at him.

"What's up with you and Derek?" Scott asked once they were out of listening distance from Derek's layer. "It was full of tension in there. Especially before we left."

"So the little kiss on the cheek didn't cover that up?" Emily snapped her fingers, frowning. "I thought I had you there." Scott looked at Emily pointedly and that got her thinking. What the hell was up with them? "I –I don't know, actually. I really don't think we will ever be one hundred percent okay with each other. Not like you and Allison. Which is weird, because it should totally be the other way around. Derek and I all… _ew_ and you and Allison bickering about _everything_. We had an argument about how I refuse ot have se –"

"Okay, I love you Emz, I really do and I want you to be happy and all _even_ if that means being with Derek, but I really don't want to hear about what goes on behind closed doors." Scott grimaced. Emily smirked, wrapping her arm around Scott's waist.

"Point is the argument was so fucking stupid. Forgive me if I don't want to be naked in that death trap for long than it takes for me to get dressed. Add on the fact that there's no showers and we have to pee in the woods. Kayla lets me shower at hers though, Erica offered too."

"How is Kayla, by the way?" Scott asked. "Every time I wave at her, she goes in the opposite direction."

"She hasn't come to… _terms_ about our world. She refuses to even acknowledge that I am one hundred and ten. She told me the other day that she was, and I quote '_Sorry that all this shitty mate business gave me powers_'. She refuses to sit with me at lunch, in classes she acts fine, she doesn't offer rides home anymore, which she _always_ does even though she knows I'm getting a ride from Der –_not in that way , McCall_." Scott's sick little smirk dropped from his face.

"Sorry, God, _sorry_. It got me thinking about you and Derek and then my mind went straight to Allison. Fuck, _sorry_." Scott apologized, looking pained and rather frightened. "God, what is her mother going to do to her? Mrs Argent works at our school. What is she gasses the place? Dammit, _fuck_. How did she even _know_?"

"Dude, _Derek_ figured it out. Seriously, he was at my house, I hadn't really seen you and he just came out with 'Scot and Allison are still dating. Secretly. It's so fucking weird'. Yeah, he said that." Emily nudged his shoulder with her own affectionately, smiling at him. "He warned you that they'd find out. Cool it with Allison until Gerard fucks off. If Chris is still with Victoria after he finds out what she did to you, he can't exactly keep you away from Allison."

"Chris isn't going to find out." Scott muttered. "I –I can't tell Allison that her own mother tried to kill me. That's –She wouldn't believe me. And if she happened to, it would _kill_ her."

"I think she handled the whole 'your aunts a murderer' thing pretty well. She's a big girl, Scott, she can handle herself. I think she'd be madder if you _didn't_ tell her." Scott sighed, weighing out his options mentally. "Take it from me; secrets will _ruin _your relationship. Spend a day with the pack one day and you'll see tense."

"What if she doesn't believe me?" Scott asked in a small voice, his eyes filled to the brim with pure sadness. Emily melted under his gaze, wanting to wrap him up in a tight hug and protect him from all things evil.

"If she loves you, she'll believe you. Not that hard to believe either, if you really think about it. Victoria is a fucking psychopath." Scott nodded, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Is it okay if I walk the rest of the way myself? I –I want some time to think this over alone." Scott asked, kicking a small stone off the curb.

"If that's what you want, but if you hear anything weird, call me or Derek _straight away_. And text me when you get in. I want to know that you're not dead in a ditch somewhere." Scott breathed out a laugh, nodded. "Later, Scott."

"Later."

/ / /

It was the following Wednesday after the Rave. The middle of spring break when you're supposed to get high, get drunk, have loads of sex, make good memories. Emily couldn't do any of that. Drugs and alcohol have zero effect, she was on her period so sex was out of the question (not that she'd want to have sex in Derek's layer, too many rats) and as for memories, tonight was the night of the full moon. Emily got nothing and would receive nothing but pain from Derek (times two, damn the stupid bond) and his Beta's. Four Beta's, two of which suffering their first full moon. Her life was so weird.

"Everything hurts." Erica whined, rubbing her eyes tiredly. Emily turned to her slowly, staring at her. "I'm not responsible for your pain." Erica commented dryly.

"All my aching bones are begging to fucking differ." Emily tilted her head slightly to look at Derek. "Why couldn't you wait until _after_ the full moon to take Scott into your pack? Gives me less pain."

"Quit whining." Isaac muttered, stretching out in the deck chair. "You're acting like such a freaking girl."

"Has the thought ever occurred to you that maybe, just _maybe _I have a vagina and right now, at this _very moment_ I am bleeding from it while under intense pain from you, Boyd, Erica, Derek, Scott and Derek again? Be thankful that I'm not slaughtering you." Isaac grimaced, turning away from her and looking up at that damn light that he seems to be so fixated by. What was so fascinating about that light? "Why do you seem so repulsed by periods? Geez, all girls get them. Build a fucking bridge and get over it. I bleed, Erica bleeds and I can make you bleed _just as easily_." Erica slung her arm around Emily's shoulder, grinning ear to ear like the Cheshire cat.

"I like you when you're menstruating. You're funny." Erica praised.

"That's why I do it. A lot of females think of it as a sign that they're not pregnant but I don't. For me it's a big pat on the back and a certificate saying 'Congrats! You get to be funny for five to seven days!'" Emily cheered dryly. "Now, get your arm off me; didn't you hear the part when I said all my bones are aching, little Miss Not-My-Fault-You're-Feeling-My-Pain?" Erica rolled her eyes, slowly unwinding her arm from Emily's body. Emily sighed with relief, noting to herself to not touch any of the werewolves (especially Derek) because contact equals more pain.

"How does Matt cope with it? Your moodiness?" Isaac asked, turning his head back around to look at Emily with a small, smug smirk. "You two seem to be getting awfully close. Something you're not telling us?"

"Isaac, you're completely right, I have been keeping a gigantic secret from you all. Matt and I are fucking every chance we get. Not a lot of customers, so we can do it on the counter and everything." Isaac snapped his fingers, looking over at Derek.

"Are you going to tolerate this kind of teasing? Isn't she getting on your nerves?" Derek rolled his eyes, clenching his jaw.

"No more than you, now shut the fuck up." His eyes moved to Emily. "You too, in fact, _all of you_."

"My dad thinks I've joined a cult." Erica muttered absentmindedly. "I mean, he's not really that far off."

"As touching sentimental as that story is, I really couldn't care." Derek muttered, smiling at her tightly.

"If you're going to be so moody, piss off." Emily scolded, narrowing her eyes. "We have enough negativity with being sore; we don't want to add your shitty ass mood to the pile." Derek grunted and hoisted himself up, dragging his moody ass into his room. "I think I'm in love." Emily sighed, testing the waters of Derek's Beta's… and Derek. Mostly Derek. "Erica, I think I'm in love with your dad." Erica let go of the breath she had no idea she was holding and Emily felt –was that relief? Yes, that was fucking relief. Emily felt relief pull at her bond from Derek. What an asshole.

"You fucking dick." Erica moaned. "I will be here for the day you admit your love, Emily Evans. Mark my fucking words."

"Marked, Miss Reyes." Emily smirked.

/ / /

"What is he doing?" Erica asked lowly as Derek flipped open a box with a triskele painted in brown on the inside. It's obviously werewolf/Hale family related. Emily gave a helpless shrug. She had no clue what he was doing. He emerged from their room and told them to gather round. No plan, no nothing. Just dragged out a box and set it in the middle of the floor. It was very… _Derek_ of him.

"What's that?" Isaac asked, tracing the spirals with his index finger.

"It's a triskele. Spirals mean different things. Past, present, future. Mother, father, child." Everyone turned to Boyd. The voice that was very rarely spoken, but when it was, it was well worth listening too.

"Someone's been doing their research. Well done." Emily praised genuinely, trying to not come off a bitchy or sarcastic –even jealous.

"You know what it means to me?" Derek asked. It was like they were all in school, and Derek was Harris, springing a pop quiz on them.

"Alpha, Beta, Omega?" Boyd guessed.

"That's right." Erica turned to Emily during Derek's speech smirking.

"How well acquainted with that are you?" She asked lowly and Emily got that she was referring to the tattoo on Derek's back.

"Oh, _very_."

"-Beta's can become Alpha's, but Alpha's can also fall to Beta's or even Omega's."

"What, like Scott?" Isaac asked challengingly.

"Scott's with us."

"Really?" Isaac looked around, probably not wanting to look at Derek's reaction for his next, snarky remark. "Then where is he now?" Isaac did, eventually turn to Derek, thinking (and getting it right) that Derek's small, hardly worth it reaction was over.

"He's looking for Jackson. Don't worry, he's not going to have it easy tonight either. None of us will." Derek bent down, picking up something big and metal. "It's the price you pay for this kind of power. Or in Emily's case, resurrected by a God who saw potential. You get the ability to heal, but tonight you're gonna want to kill anything you can find." Derek handed Isaac the metal thing and Isaac looked at it with distaste.

"Good thing I had my period last week, then." Erica said, turning to look at Emily briefly with a smirk.

"Die, Erica." Emily snarled, hoping Erica would catch her teasing tone. Luckily, she did and smirked broadly. The boys, including Derek, all looked at each other with a light awkwardness. Derek picked up a metal loop with spikes, probably deadly.

"Well, this one's for you." Derek said with a smirk. Emily's jaw dropped.

"I am so fucking glad I don't have fangs and the urge to maim and kill." Emily muttered, clamping her hand on Erica's shoulder. "Good luck." Erica shifted uncomfortably, staring at it. "How does it work?" Emily pondered, walking over to Derek to take a closer look. Derek placed it on her head like a crown and pointed at the spike.

"These go into the skull." He took it off Emily's head and set it down.

"They'll go in my _head_?"

"That's what I said."

"I think I will organise your funeral ASAP." Emily muttered. "They weren't even _in_ my head and they were kind of sharp." Emily looked up at Derek. "You're not trying to kill her, right?"

"Oh no, you've soiled my plans. That's _exactly_ what I was planning, the murder of my own Beta." Emily clapped Derek's shoulder twice, nodding.

"Always nice to chat, buddy."

/ / /

"It's official. Stiles is refusing to talk to me since I turned down his invite to Lydia's party." Emily muttered, sliding her phone into her pocket. "This scene is really depressing. We should buy balloons next time, make it more cheery." Derek rolled his eyes (Emily could sense it) and continued to chain up Boyd, his back to Emily.

"What if we break free?" Boyd inquired.

"Then you'll do anything to get out of here. Probably try to kill me. Probably try to kill Emily. Then you'll kill each _other_ and finally kill anything else with a heartbeat." Derek turned to Erica, nodding at Isaac and Emily. "I need you to hold her. Emily, you might want to sit down for this." Emily frowned, taking a seat.

"So how come she gets to wear the headband?" Isaac asked, pointing down at it.

"Because she'll be able to withstand more pain than the two of you." Erica snorted weakly. At least she was trying to find humour, despite her looking, feeling and reeking of pure terror. "I've got an extra one if you really want it." Isaac scrunched up his face and shook his head.

"I'll pass." He said quietly, letting his eyes rom down to Emily. "Why isn't she tied up?"

"Because _Emily_ –notice how I said her name and didn't address her like some worthless object? –isn't a werewolf. She just feels the pain but has no transformation. You ready?"

"Yeah." Erica sighed. Emily reached over and took her hand.

"Let's go through pain together." She muttered shakily. Erica gave her hand a little squeeze.

"Are _you_ ready?" Derek asked Emily. Emily nodded, offering him a completely un-reassuring smile. Derek placed the metal headband on Erica's head and twisted a bolt.

"Fucking hell." Emily hissed as Erica began to screech. Her head began to pound and the world was spinning around her. To add onto that she was pretty sure Erica had broken her hand and vice versa.

When the pain stopped, it was like Christ was walking the earth once again. Her headache went away almost instantly, the world stopped spinning so vigorously and her hand was healing. "At least…" Erica panted when Derek sent them both sad, apologetic smiles. "You didn't scream."

"That's because I'm not a pussy." Emily smirked, brushing her hair out of her face with her free hand. "I'm sure you broke my hand."

"You broke mines too!" Erica defended herself, smiling weakly. "You broke mines twice."

"You might not have screamed but the about of cuss words that you let out was… impressive to say the least."

"Your turn." Derek said to Isaac, jutting his head over near the front.

"Why do I have to be far away from them?" Isaac questioned, following Derek anyway.

"This is your second full moon. I think it would be a little unfair to put you with them. You've already experienced this."

"Ah, the good old time when you threw me against a wall and I broke practically _everything_. A fond, treasured memory, if I do say so myself." Emily said fondly, gathering the strength to follow Derek too. What could she say, she was sore, her hormones were everywhere and she her senses were so fucking heightened that she didn't even need to breath in to smell what people were feeling, she really just wanted to climb him (not in a sexy way either, more like a koala hugging a tree) and never let him go. Or maybe let him go when the pain goes away. Emily jumped when Boyd began snarling and Eric began to scream (once again, dammit).

"Fucking hell." Emily muttered, looking back at them with a glare. "Hey, you think you two can shut up? You're both gonna give me a headache."

"I wanna rip your face off!" Erica shrieked, lashing forward.

"Heh, I think she likes me."

"How do you not feel this?" Isaac asked as Derek tied him down.

"I feel every second of it."

"Then how do you control it?"

"Find an anchor. Something meaningful to you. Bind yourself to it. Keep the human side in control."

"Is Emily yours?" Isaac questioned and Emily almost laughed. 'Let me bind myself to the girl who pisses me off the majority of the time, makes me want to roll off my bed and never get back up, is irritating and far too needy for her own good? –sure, she's my girlfriend but she isn't that reliable.'

"No. It's anger. But it doesn't have to be that for everybody."

"You mean Scott?"

"Yeah." Derek sighed, tightening one of the chains. He let it go and looked at them. "All right, that should do it." Something broke –came off or whatever striking fear in Emily's heart. She looked at the legs of Isaac's bench but they were all securely on the ground. She looked around at Boyd and Erica, who were creepily staring at them, baring their teeth.

/ / /

A loud shrilling woke Emily up –well, it didn't really wake her up, more or less opened her eyes for her and made her roll to the ground, clutching her ears at the loud noise. But she was awake nonetheless. "Ouch, what the fuck –"

"Your phone's ringing." Derek said, holding it out to her. Emily frowned, getting to her feet. She took her phone.

"I'll be back in a minute." She muttered, her voice sleepy. "Hello?"

"Emily, it's Allison."

"Oh, hey. How did you get my –"

"Stiles gave it to me. But that's not the point. I have something to tell you, you might want to pass this onto Derek too, it's pretty big and ridiculous." Allison said frantically, her voice wavering.

"What is it? Is it Jackson? Has he killed someone?"

"No, nothing like that. It's –do you know Matt? The one who was in detention with us the other day?" Emily frowned, why did Allison need to know that?

"Uh, yeah. I work with him in a coffee shop, why?"

"He has pictures of you."

"Oh, I know. H's always carrying that stupid camera around, taking pictures of everything. I allowed him though."

"That's what he said." Allison said weakly. "But I don't think you gave him permission to take pictures of you and Derek in… an intimate moment in Derek's car. It was dated to be a couple of weeks ago, if that means anything." The flash, she saw a flash. When she was driving away she saw a flash. "Emily? You there?"

"Yeah. Yes. I'm here." Emily let out a shaky breath. "I –how did he get those? This is beyond crazy and I'm dealing with crazy on a daily basis. Jesus Christ. Should I call the police? What –What do I do? How do you know?"

"I know because he has pictures of me, too. No intimate ones, just normal pictures. I –I feel so creeped out. Should I tell Scott –"

"No. I don't tell Derek, you don't tell Scott. Not yet anyway. We'll wait until the full moon is over. Friday or something. We can't tell them now. They'll want to hurt him, especially Scott. Hell, they're both on a close level."

"I can't lie –"

"It's not lying. It's just holding off certain truths until a good time. Promise me, Allison, that you will not tell anyone about this –not yet anyway."

"I promise. We will tell them though, right?"

"Of course we will. I –I have to go. Destructive Beta's and everything."

"I'll let you get back to it." The line went dead and Emily stood there in shock. Pictures of her and Derek, in the back of his car. She only hoped that he took pictures when they were re-dressing. She did _not_ want to be on that level with that –that _kid_. Creepy, perverted kid. Cold hands touched her shoulders and she jumped, turning around quickly. It was Derek, just Derek.

"Don't scare me like that." Emily muttered, running a hand through her hair. "What's up?"

"They're too much to handle. The –The bars aren't strong enough. Do me a favour and go lie down in bed. Just –Just stay there and make sure they can't hear your heart beat or smell you. Please." Emily didn't want to, but it was so rare that Derek pleaded.

"Call Scott for help." Emily wrapped her arms around his waist, nuzzling into his chest and inhaling deeply. "I don't want you alone." Derek sighed and tucked his head into the crook of her neck, breathing deeply, inhaling her scent –it was a mate slash werewolf thing not some weird, kinky shit. They just happened to smell extra good to each other. It was normal.

"Go." Derek said quietly. Emily released him, standing on her toes and pressing her lips to his.

"Stay safe. If you die on me, I will sacrifice you _so hard_ four generations of Hale men from the past will be effected." She didn't miss the ghost of a smile on Derek's lips as she shuffled into their room. She blocked out the noise of the fighting, pushing down the urge to help Derek. The pain was too much, but the over powering urge to help was much stronger. She waited until Erica's pain was gone –she was knocked out. She quickly got up and walked as fast as she could to the middle car –it wasn't fast considering it was so painful. She walked in on Isaac over Boyd, clawed hands pressed against his throat (both wolfed out) and Derek standing there, looking completely helpless and human. He noticed Emily straight away, his look hardening but Emily could feel his gratitude and relief.

"I told you to stay put."

"And I've told you before, I don't follow rules well."

"I –I thought Isaac got you." Derek admitted. Isaac scoffed.

"Thanks." He lisped, fangs were so fucking awesome when they weren't maiming.

Derek finished chaining Erica up and then took Boyd and chained him. Isaac sat down, holding his arm up, awaiting his turn. "I'm sorry." Isaac muttered, glancing over at Emily. "I've been a dick to you."

"I wasn't any better. Let's forget this ever happened, let's just pretend this whole lashing out at each other thing was just a fragment of our imagination." Emily said drowsily as she curled up into a ball, her eyes drooping.

"Yeah, yeah. I'd like that." Derek walked over, feeling pleased that they were both talking and not arguing (Emily didn't need to see the look on his face, just needed to feel the bond for proof).

"Think you'll be okay now." Derek said quietly, wrapping the chains around the leg of the bench. "Looks like you found an anchor."

"My father." Emily smiled softly, that was so sweet.

"Your father locked you in a freezer in the basement to punish you."

"Sensitivity, Derek. Work on it." Emily whispered, rolling her eyes half-heartedly as she fell asleep, the last thing she heard was a soft "He didn't use to."

/ / /

"Hello?" Emily muttered into her phone, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Emily, this is Doctor Deaton. I have Derek –"

"Is he okay? Is he alive? Oh, God, I didn't even realise he was –"

"He is perfectly okay, Emily. Just unconscious." Emily breathed a sigh of relief. "We're at the Hale house. He was used by Lydia Martin to resurrect Peter Hale." Emily's breath got caught in her throat, causing her to splutter and choke.

"Peter?" She wheezed. "He's _alive_? Deaton, are you sure? I –I watched him die."

"I am surely positive."

"Dammit. I'll be there as soon as I can. Keep him alive for me, okay?" Emily hung up and stood up, shaking Isaac away. "Isaac, I'm going to get Derek. I'll be back later –with him."

Within five minutes, Emily was at the Hale house. "He's still unconscious?" Emily asked, kneeling over Derek's body, frowning.

"Yes." Deaton answered, picking up a black stick. "You might want to put your senses to human."

"Why?"

"I have a dog whistle." Emily snorted as Deaton blew into it. Derek awoke startled, sitting up and looking around him.

"That sound –What was that?" Deaton held up his dog whistle and gave a smile. Derek breathed out a snort, attempting to get himself to his feet. He stumbled back –almost landing himself on Emily's head –but Deaton caught him just in time before any real damage was done. Deaton steadied him before looking rght into his eyes.

"You're gonna be weak for several hours." He informed, slowly letting his grip of Derek go. Emily stood up immediately, in case he lost his balance again. Derek looked down at his arm and then the hole in the ground.

"That actually happened."

"Don't worry. You're still an Alpha. But, as usual, not a particularly competent one." Emily huffed a laugh.

"Where is he?" Derek ground out.

"I wish I could tell you."

"Then how about you tell me what you're doing here, and why you're helping me."

"Helping your family actually used to be a pretty important part of my life." It sounded like they were arguing over 'who's cock is bigger'. Men. "Helping you was a promise I made to your mother." Derek took a step back, like he was backing down.

"You're the one my sister talked about. She said you're a –kind of advisor?"

"She was right." Emily didn't like how they talked in past tense, but what could she do? Laura Hale is past tense. "And I have some advice that you need to listen to very closely right now. What Peter managed to do doesn't come without a price. He'll be physically weak, so he'll rely on the strength of his intelligence, his cunning. He's gonna come at you, Derek. Both of you, actually. He'll try and twist his way inside both of your heads, preying on your insecurities, Emily, your shared past. He'll tell you that he's the only way you can stop Gerard. Do not trust him."

"I don't trust anyone." For some odd reason, it felt like Derek was twisting a blade with which he stabbed her with. She knew he didn't trust her, hell, why would he? She's done nothing but lie to him since day one. He has no reason to trust her other than the fact that they're bound to each other, but that's nothing.

"I know. If you did, you might be the Alpha you like to think you are. And unfortunately, the one person you should trust doesn't trust you at all."

"Scott." Emily and Derek said together.

"He's with Stilinski right now. Both of you need to find him you need to find him as fast as you can. I've known Gerard for a long time. He always has a plan." Deaton looked down at Peter's resurrection hole. "Something tells me it's going exactly the way he wants it to."

/ / /

"Remember to at least try and trust Scott. Like, try so hard all your veins pop –" Emily let out a whimper as the kanima/Jackson slice a line across the back of Derek's neck and jest kept it there, holding him up. Jackson put a scaly finger to his mouth as a sign to 'shh' and she didn't argue. The door in front of them opned, revealing Scott, Stiles and –Matt? Ugh, Matt.

"Oh, thank God." Scott breathed. Then Derek fell promptly to the floor. Scott reached forward, tugging Emily into his chest and she clutched him.

"What the fuck is going on?" She whispered.

"Step away from him." Matt said slowly. "I don't want to hurt you Emily, I really don't. I like you." Emily stepped back from Scott, twirling around to face Matt with n icy glar.

"You're controlling Jackson? Fucking really?"

"Unexpected, huh?" Matt asked. He walked over to Derek and crouched over him, smirking.

"This is the one controlling him? This kid?" Derek asked irritably.

"Well, Derek, not everyone's lucky enough to be a big, bad werewolf. Oh yeah, that's –that's right." Matt stood up and looked at Emily, Stiles and Scott with a creepy smile. "I've learned a few things lately. Werewolves, hunters, kanimas. It's like a frickin' Halloween party every full moon. Except for you two, Stiles and Emily. What do you turn into?"

"Obviously you haven't learned much. I am something, something I don't feel comfortable sharing with you because I could get sliced for it. But take my word, I am something. Something that could be greater than a werewolf." Emily spat.

"But not greater than a kanima." Matt grinned. "What about you, Stiles?"

"Abominable snowman. But, uh, it's more of, lie, a wintertime thing, you know, seasonal." Matt gave a nod to Jackson and he sliced, Stiles' neck without hesitation.

"Hey!" Scott and Emily yelped, reaching forward to save him from falling, but it was a bit hard with a claw with a paralysing toxin was shaking 'no' in your face.

"You bitch." Stiles fell on Derek.

"Get him off of me." Derek said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, I don't know, Derek. I think you two make a pretty good pair. Let's trade. I get Emily and you get Stiles. I think me and Emily are _far better suited_." Matt taunted and Emily shifted uncomfortably. "It must kinda suck, though, to have all that power taken away from you with just a little cut to the back of the neck. I bet you're not used to feeling this helpess."

"Still got some teeth. Why don't you get down here a little closer, huh? We'll see how helpless I am." Emily smiled a little at Derek's remark.

"Yeah, bitch." Stiles croaked, sounding like he'd been punched, kicked and dropped on his balls several times. The small smile from Emily's face soon dropped when she heard a car pull up and nanoseconds later, saw the head lights flash through the window.

"Is that her?" Matt turned to Scott. "Do what I tell you to and I won't hurt her. I won't even let Jackson near her."

"Scott, don't trust him!" Stiles said loudly. Matt roughly took Stiles off of Derek and stood on his chest.

"This work better for ya?"

"Okay jut stop! Stop!"

"Then do what I tell you to."

"Okay. All right. Stop!" Matt took his foot away from Stiles' neck and left him spluttering on the ground.

"You two," Matt nodded at Jackson and Emily "take 'em in there. You –with me." Matt took the gun from his pocket and pointed it at the back of Scott's head.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Emily screeched, looking wildly between the gun, Scott and Matt.

"I call this… a little motivation." Mat said, pushing Scott forward roughly.

"Scott!" Emily yelped, dropping Stiles when a loud gun shot bounced off the walls. Jackson reached forward, grabbing Emily around the waist with one arm, and with his free arm slowly drew an straight line across the back of her neck. He let Emily crumble to the floor right by Stiles. "I am such an idiot." She whispered, screwing her eyes shut. Emily arched her back, wincing as she listened to it crack.

"How –how are you doing that?" Stiles asked, turning his head to look at her.

"What, arch my back? It's not –"

"He means how are you doing that when you're meant to be paralysed, neck down?" Derek cut in. Emily frowned.

"Fuck, what's wrong with me?"

"What's –What's _wrong with you_? Emily, nothing happened. We were out in seconds, and you're there doing yoga stretches! See if you can get up." Stiles ordered. Emily nodded hurriedly, and within a few seconds, she was on her feet. She felt a little tingly, but she was okay. Nothing was happening. Emily stood by Stiles and Derek until Scott limped through, Matt behind him, clutching his stomach, blood dripping down his fingers and stained around his shirt. Emily whimpered out a curse.

"The evidence is gone. Why don't you just go?" Scott asked pleadingly.

"You –you think the evidence mattered that much, huh? No, no, I –I want the book."

"What book?" Emily asked. "An overdue library book that you've lost? Newsflash, there's tonnes of fucking books in this world. Be specific." She snarled, folding her arms across her chest.

"The bestiary. Not just a few pages, I want the entire thing." Emily blinked at him slowly.

"I don't have it. It's Gerard's. What do you want it for anyway?" Scott asked.

"I need answers."

"Answers to what?" Scott demanded forcefully.

"To this." Matt lifted up his shirt and the right side of his body was becoming –scaly? What the fuck. "Get it from him." Matt grunted, nodding his head in the direction of the phones. "_Go_." Scott stumbled over to them, picking up his phone and tapping away –Jackson looking over his shoulder of course. "Your neck." Matt said softly, tracing the cut on the back of Emily's neck. "What happened? Was that Jackson?"

"Yes." Emily said slowly. "I guess your weapon doesn't work on everyone, huh?"

"Get on the ground." Matt ordered, pointing to the floor by Stiles.

"Why?"

"Pretend."

"You want me to pretend that I'm paralysed? Or is it so you can pretend that I'm in the back of the car about to fuck you instead of him?" Emily asked, pointing lazily at Derek. Matt frowned deeply.

"Allison told you."

"Of course she fucking did. Do you realise how creepy that is?" Emily exclaimed.

"You gave me permission –"

"I gave you permission on our shared shift on Friday when Derek, Erica, Boyd and Isaac left. That was _after_ you took perverted pictures of me."

"Get on the ground!" Matt yelled, pointing his gun at Emily's head. "You don't understand."

"You're right, I don't understand. What the hell possessed you to even do that? I never even _knew_ you back then!"

"You knew Stiles and Sc –"

"Because of this bull shit going on around you. You know, the Halloween party that Beacon Hills has going on? That's sort of my life. I'm going to lie down, but if you try anything on me, I swear to all the fucking Gods, Jackson won't be able to do shit to save your ass."

"Are you threatening me?"

"Honey, that's a promise."

**I know, the whole OC getting victimized by Matt is a reoccurring theme in fics, but it's a part of the story that brings Emily and Derek closer together, in a weird way. **

****SPOILER BELOW** **SPOILER BELOW****

**Guest asks: Are you going to be giving us some Derek/Jennifer?**

** A: Yes, there will be some Derek/Jennifer action. Oops?**


	42. Denial Derek Denial Derek -42-

**The Downpour.**

**Denial Derek. Denial Derek. [Chapter Forty-Two]**

**Takes place during Season Two, Episode Ten, Eleven and Twelve (Fury, Battlefield, Masterplan) of MTV's Teen Wolf.**

"Great," Matt said dryly "now get on the ground. Next to Stilinski, I'm not letting you near your boyfriend in case you two get up to something not PG rated." Emily scoffed, getting on the ground next to Stiles.

"You could walk out of here." Stiles muttered, turning his head to look at Emily.

"And end up like Scott? No thank you."

"I forgot about the gun." Stiles hissed. "Dammit." Stiles moved his had so he was look up at the roof and blew out a long breath. "Hey," he whispered "you know what's happening to Matt?"

"I know the books not gonna help him. You can't just break the rules, not like this." Emily cringed, Derek didn't sound mad. Just a little preoccupied.

"What do you mean?"

"Universe balances things out. Always does."

"Is it because he's using Jackson to kill people who don't deserve it?"

"And killing people himself." Emily shuddered, she was working with a murderer. She made coffee with a murderer. She joked and laughed with a murderer. Earlier that morning, she joked about having sex with that murderer.

"So if Matt breaks the rules of the kanima, he becomes the kanima?"

"Balance."

"Will he believe us if we tell him that?" Stiles asked, flopping his head to look Emily dead in the eyes.

"Not likely." She grumbled.

"Okay, he's gonna kill all of us when he gets that book, isn't he?" Stiles asked, turning his head back to look up at the ceiling.

"Yep."

"What's our plan?" Emily asked in a soft whisper. "Or is it just lie here and wait for him to kill us?"

"Unless I can figure out a way to push the toxin out of my body faster. Like triggering the healing process."

"Wha –oh, what are you doing?" Stiles asked in a tiny voice, looking over at Derek as best as he could. Emily propped herself on her elbow, looking too. Derek's claws her out and he was pushing them into his jeans (she liked those jeans, dammit). It was disgusting. "Aw, gross."

"I second that." Emily muttered, wrinkling her nose. "I need the toilet. Like really badly. I'm slow starving. I'm also thirsty. I think I might die of natural causes instead of Matt." She started bouncing her legs, Stiles wasn't going to feel it so what did it matter? "Hey, you know if you two really need to pee, you can hold it in, right? I don't want to be fake paralysed in piss."

"Good to know what your priorities lie." Stils murmured. "So is that hypothetical situation we talked about getting any less hypothetical?"

"I think so." Derek answered. "I can move my toes."

"Dude, I can move _my_ toes."

"Either the lights went off or the kanima toxin made me blind." Emily whispered, sitting up and looking around frantically.

"The lights went off. You're not blind." Stiles muttered and an alarm (that sound a bit like a duck getting stepped on) went off and then everything went to shit. Gun shots went off and glass sprayed everywhere.

"Emily, break my arm." Derek demanded. Despite his weird request, Emily reached over without hesitation, took Derek's arm in her hands and snapped it. Blood dripped and Emily winced.

"That was actually a really good stress relief. I am so sorry for enjoying that." Emily held Derek's arm in the right position for it to heal quicker and Scott barrelled into the room

"Take him! Go!" Scott nodded, obeying Derek's order and lifting up Stiles. Derek used Emily as a prop to help himself up (he's getting shit for that when they make it out alive). Derek hobbled over to the desk, holding the chair for support. Emily watched his face shift into his werewolf one and he let out a little yip and walked away. "Stay away from them."

"I'm not a dog."

"Emily, _stay away from them_." Emily frowned, falling into the chair Derek was recently propped up on. Trust him to order her about when things get interesting.

/ / /

_Stay at Kayla's, not safe anymore. _

That was the last text Emily got from Derek after he abandoned her at the Sheriff's station. Left her alone, to be found by Stiles and his dad. She didn't stay at Kayla's, she slammed the door promptly in her face refusing to even talk to he, saying this spring break was all about "her". She was homeless.

For three minutes, Stiles' dad saw Kayla's actions and said she could take the guest bedroom until her dad put her money in her account. Emily was so grateful she would've cried if she wasn't already.

Stiles got more contact from Derek than she did. Stiles got a text telling Emily a six figure grid reference from the map of Beacon Hills and that was it. She went, of course. Why wouldn't she? A black garbage bag of her clothes was sitting in a bush. How thoughtful and sweet. But on her walk back to the Stilinski household, she encountered someone she didn't think to see quick yet.

"Emily," Peter said smoothly, jumping down from a branch he was perched on "good to see you."

"I'd say the same to you, but then I'd be lying." Emily slung the black bag over her shoulder, putting a hand on her hip. "How did you do it? Deaton said you got Lydia Martin. But she's strong willed and well, I don't think she has a thing for… _dead people_."

"Got into her head from beyond the grave –or should I say beyond the floor boards of my burned own house?" Peter slung his arm around Emily's shoulder leaning into her, feeling deeply pleased at the fact that she didn't seem awkward or uncomfortable at all. "God," he groaned, taking a large sniff at her "you _reek_ of my nephew. Finally dating, huh?"

"Yes. Quit sniffing me!" Peter grumbled to himself, taking his arm away from her.

"You smell of other wolves too –their scents not as strong. Derek's new pack?"

"Yeah. Isaac Lahey, Erica Reyes, Vernon Boyd –he goes by Boyd though –and Scott McCall." Emily said proudly, feeling a bundle of affection towards Derek swell. Along with the affection came the longing to be near him, with him, touching him.

"Scott joined his pack but not mines?" Peter asked, vaguely offended. "What does Derek have that I don't?"

"Well, he has more dick in his pant than his personality, you're the other way around. Plus, it's purely business. Scott's with him to catch the kanima."

"Kanima, huh? Who would've thought. Who is it?" Emily shook her head, pretending to zip her mouth shut. "Who am I going to tell, huh? I walk into a public place and people with scream with terror. I'm supposed to be _dead_, Emmy."

"It's Jackson Whittemore –who filed a restraining order against me, by the way. A boy called Matt, school pupil, Scott's age and I worked with him was its master. Yesterday night he held a gun to my head and I found out by Allison Argent that he took pictures of Derek and I doing… something."

"The horizontal waltz?" Peter guessed, smirking. Emily breathed out a laugh and nodded, which promptly wiped Peter's smirk from his face. "So things are pretty serious between you and Derek then?"

"Things have always been a ten on the serious scale which is _out of ten_ between Derek and I ever since I agreed to be his mate." Peter gaped.

"You –you _agreed_ to be his mate? He –He didn't just spring it on you? Like after you two had had sex and shit?" Peter asked, a little too eagerly. Emily frowned, shaking her head.

"No." Emily said slowly. "He told me about it and then said that it had to be pushed to activate it, like a button. I don't think he's force it on me –"

"He wanted Kate to be his mate before he found out that they were given to werewolves and not chosen." Peter said, playing the 'here's an interesting fact' card but he really wanted to crush her soul. Crush her soul and then take her into his arms and play the knight.

"I don't think that he thinks that now, otherwise he has some _serious_ issues." Emily muttered. "I –I have to get back before John –the _sheriff_ –looks for me."

"You're staying with the Sheriff?" Peter sneered. "Derek throw you to the curb?"

"_No_, actually." It wasn't exactly a lie. Sort of, not really. That was a big lie. "Like I said before, I need to go." And that was the first, of many, encounters between Emily and the un-dead Peter.

/ / /

_You have to text me sometime soon_

_Derek, I swear to God, if you don't text me back I will never ever go near your cock ever again. I won't even undress around you. All you'll have is sad, distant memories of us fucking in the back of your car or on your creaky bed in your old house._

_Text me back, dammit!_

_Gerard's the kanima's new master, you are seriously scaring me. Jackson didn't find you and leave you in a hole for dead, did he?_

_Just let me know you're not hurt or anything. Please._

_Erica, Boyd and Isaac aren't at school and there's missing posters around town and in school for them. Are they okay?_

_Day four of no texts. I've called you, left you voicemails and texted you endless times and you're STILL not giving me a hint if you're alive. You've text Stiles telling him strange coordinates once for my clothes in a back garbage bag –WHICH I might I add, was very classy of you. You're on the same level of class as a whore, congrats._

_I've left you alone for a month. Prom was cool, I guess, thanks for not asking. Graduation is soon and I can already sense you're not going to be there. One of the many events you promised to be at broken so soon? Not going to be the last either, don't worry, I've saved myself the heartbreak. _

_Gerard threatened me at school today. Held a knife to my neck and said that if I didn't tell him where you were he was going to kill me. I think he would've if Chris hadn't barged in, demanding he leave me alone. Saying that I had more common sense than to show up at school when hunters were tracking you down. Did you know I then had to leave school because I couldn't stop crying? Probably not seeming as my life has pretty become irrelevant to you._

_Is this because of Matt? The police found the pictures –it was after and your face wasn't in any shots so it was all good. Sheriff Stilinski and I had a very awkward conversation about the risks of unprotected sex and that he thinks of me as a member of his family because I've been staying with them instead of Kayla. I don't think she likes me very much anymore, but that's okay. I have Scott and Stiles. Notice how your name's not there? Take note._

_Graduation is next week. Lacrosse finals are on Friday. Sheriff Stilinski (who has insisted that I call him John, but do you know how weird that is? It feels so awkward.) got Stiles and I an appointment with Miss Morrell –the guidance councillor. God knows we both need it, Scott and Stiles aren't really talking, Mrs McCall isn't taking the werewolf thing very well (maybe her and Kayla should go for dinner sometime!), Allison hasn't really been at school but when she is she stares at me with so many emotions it's hard to keep track. Scott and Allison are so strained it makes us look like a healthy, relationship that everyone wants –well, when we were talking face-to-face because this whole texting thing while you're doing what you do is entirely one sided. _

_Watching the 'read' sign appear under one of my sent texts breaks my heart you know. It's really quite sad how much I'm actually not joking. _

_Fuck, I really miss you. I hate you so so so so so much right now._

_Miss Morrell asked me about my love life and if that's putting me under stress, guess what I said? 'My love life is pretty much non-existent at the minute.' Kinda weird since I wasn't lying, but that's your fault. You're a Grade-A asshole._

_How was the full moon? I never heard any howling so I assume it went satisfactory. _

_Is silence your way of breaking up with me?_

_No, my old house, five minutes –Derek._

Emily's entire body jolted out her temporary bed and she landed heavily on the floor. That was a text. From Derek. From the real, living breathing Derek. He was alive. Emily shoved on shorts (yes, she may have been binge watching _Gossip Girl_ in one of Derek's shirts that still smelled of him and her underwear, she was mourning the loss of her boyfriend. Her boyfriend who wasn't dead, just ignoring her. That didn't make her feel any better, but she had no time to think about feelings, she was going to hug the life out of Derek and never let him go. She'd maybe hug Erica, Isaac and Boyd if they were lucky but just –_Derek_. Emily quickly replaced Derek's shirt with the shirt she wore at the Rave (she had full intentions of taking them off anyway) and slipped on the first (matching) pair of shoes she could find. She hurdled down the stairs, calling to John (still so, _so weird_) that she didn't know when she would be back, but she would be.

She jogged to the Hale house, not wanting to come across eager. Eager is bad. Eager doesn't get you laid. She walked calmly through the door and within a few seconds, Derek was standing at the other end of the hallway. "I hate your face." Emily muttered, looking at the floor to hide her smile. "I want to be mad at you _so bad_ but your face is just… _ugh_."

"I thought like my face?" Derek asked, fighting every urge to smile. He won, 1 point to Derek, 0 points to the urge to smile.

"A month without contact." Emily said, looking up and glaring. "An entire _damn month_. I –The Sheriff kept me off school because I spent most night either crying, screaming or puking! I –I kept having these nightmares that Gerard cut you in half or –or Jackson was in front of me, slicing you open and I couldn't do nothing but listen to you cry for help. Everything ached more and more each day and when I did go to school Gerard had a knife at my throat." Derek didn't have the courage to look at her. He didn't have the courage to say anything that he wanted because Derek Hale is the world's biggest coward and runs from his feeling instead of actually feeling them. "Stiles was so worried. He took to sleeping at the bottom of my bed to make sure I was okay. John –the Sheriff took me on some small cases. He let me watch a drug raid. I took over Matt's shifts and managed to buy myself a dress for prom –"

"Who did you go with?" Derek asked far too quickly. He didn't even want to ask that. He didn't want the first, proper question to be something possessive and jealous, he wanted it to be nice, something like "Will you manage to forgive me?" or even a simple "I'll never leave you again, understand?".

"My ex. Nothing happened though. I ditched him halfway through to go home. Prom isn't as fun as pole make it out to be. Nobody even spiked the punch, how boring is that?" Derek forced himself to look at her and offer her a small smile –which, surprisingly she returned, only bigger and much more prettier. God, he missed that smile.

"I'm taking you to your next prom, by the way. I don't like the thought of you going with your ex." Emily grinned.

"What make you think I'm getting another prom?"

"What make you think we're not going to crash the next set of seniors' proms?" They both clashed in the middle of the hall in a collision of arms and content sighs. "I missed you too. So much."

"Is it bizarre that I missed you snarling at me? That was one of the first things I missed, actually."

"Not as bizarre as when I began to miss you kicking, drooling, snoring and hogging the blanket in your sleep." Emily shrieked in embarrassment, shoving her shoulder in his arm.

"This is a moment, Derek. Don't ruin it." Emily scolded, her voice muffled in Derek's chest. Derek pressed his lips to the top of her head. "Okay, okay enough cuddling." Emily sighed after a few minutes of just standing there. "What's wrong? You're all… tense. Nobody should be tense when hugging, Derek, it's like an unspoken rule."

"I gave Erica, Boyd and Isaac the choice if they want to leave." Derek admitted quietly. "I –I don't want them to. I started to get used to them. But I had to, I can't make them stay when their life is at risk like this, I just can't." Emily stepped away from Derek, holding him at arm's length.

"It's okay to want things for yourself. They're your pack; you guys share a bond that nobody will ever understand. It's perfectly okay to not want to let that go." Derek cracked a small smile.

"Help me look through some things?" Emily nodded, grinning to herself when Derek grabbed her hand (and he was the one to initiate it!) and dragged her through to a room with a table stacked of books. The two of them stay by each other, their arms constantly touching (neither one of them wanted to experience what it was like to go without each other ever again) and sharing fond memories. It was nice, Derek hadn't smiled for that long in ages. It was nice to finally feel like himself, completely at ease. When Derek went quiet, Emily did too, listening to the footsteps that came closer. He busied himself, flicking through books at the top of the pile and putting them down until they came close enough.

"You decided." He said, turning around and snapping his book shut. Emily returned Erica's small smile, eager to see if they would stay and fight. "When?"

"Tonight." Emily could feel her heart break. So soon?

"Everyone's gonna be at the game. We figured it was the best time." Boyd explained. Emily noticed how they kept looking at each other, almost nervously.

"It's not like we want too." Erica said quickly as Derek took a few steps forward.

"What do you want?" That was a question Emily had heard many times, not under those circumstances, of course.

"Since I just turned sixteen a month ago, I wouldn't mind getting my license. I can't do that if I'm dead, you know." Emily frowned, recalling the long conversation with Erica about how they were going to learn to drive _together_. So much for that.

"Well, I told you there was a price." Derek's tone was too calm to be normal, but it was better to be too calm than be full on Alpha mode, tearing everything apart and scaring his Beta's into staying.

"Yeah, but you didn't say it would be like this." Boyd excused, his yes glancing briefly down at Erica.

"Yeah, but I told you how to survive. You do it as a pack. And you're not a pack without an Alpha." Derek turned back around, grimacing slightly at Emily.

"We know." Derek turned back around, staring at Boyd in silence.

"You wanna look for another pack? How are you even gonna find one?"

"We think we already did."

"Another pack in Beacon Hills?" Emily asked slowly, looking at Boyd and Erica as if they were delusional. "I would've sensed them."

"I'm not lying." Erica declared. "Like, all of a sudden we heard all this howling. It was unbelievable." Definitely unbelievable, that's for sure.

"There must have been a dozen of them."

"Maybe more." Erica agreed.

"Yeah, or maybe only two. You know what the Beau Geste effect is? If the modulate their howls with a rapid shift in tone, two wolves can sound like twenty."

"Look, that doesn't matter, okay? There's another pack out there. There's got to be." Erica stepped away from the door frame, standing up straight and closer to Boyd. "We've made up our minds."

"Yeah, we lost, Derek. And it's over. We're leaving."

"No." Denial Derek, denial Derek, denial Derek. "No, you're running. And once you start, you don't stop. You'll always be running." Erica grabbed Boyd's hand and threw a dirty look Emily and Derek's way before dragging him out. Emily watched Derek lean against the table, unsure whether to remind him that she warned him that this would happen or do nothing. Derek picked up a mirror shard and looked through it before lobbing it over his shoulder in anger. Emily looked up and realised that this wasn't anger, he was aiming at Peter's throat. But Peter had always had a great catch and caught it as the sharp edge was millimetres from his throat.

"I expected a slight warmer welcome. But point taken." Peter turned to Emily and bowed his head. "Always a pleasure, Emily."

"Always emotionally draining, dickhead." Emily mocked.

"It's quite a situation you've got yourself in here, Derek. I mean, I'm out of commission for a few weeks and suddenly there's lizard people, geriatric psychopaths, and you're cooking up werewolves out of every self-esteem deprived adolescent in town." Peter drawled.

"What do you want?" Yet again, the too calm to be considered normal state.

"Well, I want to help." Peter started walking forward and Emily walked back, backing into the table behind her. "You're my nephew. The only relative that I have left. You know, there's still a lot that I can teach you. Can we just talk?" Peter lifted his hand and put in on Derek's shoulder. Derek looked down at it.

"Sure," he said to Peter's hand "let's talk."

Derek then flung Peter across the room and into the banister of the stairs. Peter fell to the floor with a groan, poles falling on him. Derek leapt after him, piling one punch after another into Peter's face.

"As much as I love watching the whole family bonding thing, I have a game to get to." Derek looked up from Peter, still punching him with perfect timing.

"You're seriously going to the game tonight?"

"Of course, my final lacrosse game as a student. Plus, I promised Stiles I'd go." Emily stepper over Peter's feet, grabbing Derek by the back of his neck and kissing him lightly. That must have been tragic for Derek, or he's a needy person with needs. Emily didn't mind at all when they winded up making out over Peter's injured body.

"You guys are disgusting, show a little respect for your elde –ah, _God_." Peter moaned when Derek's fist connected with his face once again.

"Have fun."

"Thanks!" Peter called after her, spitting blood onto the floor. "Thanks for your help!"

/ / /

Emily couldn't stop smiling, even when she voluntarily entered the boys changing rooms to look for Stiles a grin was still plastered on her face stupidly and no matter what she thought about it would _not go away_. "Emily!" Emily turned around, happy to give her smile a reason that people won't think she's crazy for.

"Mrs McCall." Emily greeted. "Here to wish Scott luck? Not that he needs it, he's basically the only reason we win these things."

"I need to tell him something too. How are you?"

"I'm good –"

"Good morning." Finstock said into his megaphone (like the guy needs it, he's loud, _too loud_). "In less than an hour, aircraft from here will be joining others from around the world. And you will be laughing the largest aerial battle in the history of mankind."

"What?" Mrs McCall asked dubiously. Emily shrugged, she learnt long ago not to question Finstock's morals and leave him be.

"Mankind – that word should have a new meaning for all of us today." Mrs McCall stepped forward and tapped Stiles n the shoulder.

"What the hell is he talking about?"

"He does this every year." Stiles sighed.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"We are fighting for our right to live." The lacrosse players all cheered a chorus of 'yeaaaah' at Finstock, which must've made him a happy man.

"Wait it this –"

"Yeah, it's the speech from _Independence Day_." Emily rolled her eyes.

But as the day the world declared in one voice."

"It's coach's favourite movie." Mrs McCall and Emily nodded, it made sense.

"We will not go quietly into the night!"

"He doesn't know any sports speeches?" Mrs McCall asked doubtfully.

"I don't think he cares."

"Today we celebrate our Independence Day!" The player all hooted at Finstock, jumping about with excitement. Stiles pushed Emily roughly behind him when Gerard peered around Finstock's shoulder.

"Well spoken, coach." Gerard congratulated. Emily couldn't help but notice Mrs McCall slink back a little, looking highly uncomfortable. "I might've chosen something with a little more historical value, but there's no denying your passion." Emily glanced at Finstock who looked highly flattered. "And while I haven't been here long, there's no denying my pride in having a winning team for this school. I know you'll all be brilliant tonight, even with only one co-captain leading you. Now, I'm your principle, but I'm also a fan. So don't think I'll be content to watch you merely beat this team. Get out there and murder them." Emily's stomach dropped to her feet and her smile was wiped clear from her face.

"You heard the man! Asses on the field!" Finstock jeered. The player cheered, some of them pulled on jerseys and the others piled out. Mrs McCall took a light hold of Emily's wrist and they swam through the school of little lacrosse player fish. They sat next to John, cramming him in the middle.

"Oh, no." John groaned. "Why is my son running out to the field?" Emily gave Stiles an encouraging smile, giving him a thumbs up –she knows it's cheesy.

"Because he's on the team?" John stared at Stiles, processing Mrs McCall's statement.

"He is." John said slowly. "He's on the team." John stood up. "He's –he's on the field. My son is on the field!" John sat down as soon as he realised everyone was looking at him strangely. "Scott's –Scott's on the bench. My son's on the field and your son's on the bench. What?" Emily's eyebrows shot up when Lydia Martin – what the fuck – walked over to them with a shy smile – again, what the fuck – and sat next to Mrs McCall.

"I can sit here, right?" She asked nervously.

"Of course." Mrs McCall gleamed.

/ / /

_Isaac stayed, Jackson nicked him and Gerard is giving Scott funny looks. I'd ask if I should be concerned, but I already am_.

_Stiles is gone. Jackson too, but in the no breathing sense. _

Emily stood next to Isaac and Scott, frowning in confusion. Stiles is gone, Jackson is dead –apparently he did it to himself? Derek wasn't responding –again. "I got to meet with the medical examiner and try to figure out what happened with Jackson. I've got an APB out on Stiles. His Jeep is still in the parking lot, so that means…" John looked around, his eyes filling with sadness. "God, hell, I don't know what that means." He whispered, looking down at his feet. "Um – look, if he answers his phone, f he answers his emails, if any one of you see him –"

"We'll call you." Isaac supplied.

"Look, he's probably just freaked out from all the attention or something. We'll find him." Scott reassured. John nodded, smiling –it looked more like a grimace but the man's son was missing, it was okay.

"Yeah." He looked at Emily, "I'll see you okay?" Emily nodded. She leaned into Isaac's side and sighed.

"I missed you." She muttered as Finstock began rambling to Scott about his grades.

"The last thing you said to be was that you'd be back soon – with Derek. When he came back without you I was so confused, I thought you died or something." Isaac muttered. "Derek sure acted like you did."

"He left me in the sheriff's station when the Argent's –_Allison included_ – raided the station when Matt and Jackson were in it with us. It was horrible, I thought he was dead. For a few seconds until I realised that I'd be dead too." Isaac snorted lightly.

"Is that everyone?" Scott asked when Finstock walked away. Emily watched Scott with curiosity when he looked at Stiles' locker with a glare.

"I think so."

Scott proceeded to tear the locker door off its hinges. He threw it down on the ground by Isaac's feet and looked through his things. "You're gonna find him by scent?"

"Yeah. We all are." Scott handed Emily a shirt as well as keeping one for himself and handing Isaac a shoe.

"How come you _both_ get shirts and I get a shoe?" Isaac sked, turning the shoe I his hand.

"Baby steps for baby – Fuck." Derek stood in the middle of the room, hi hands behind his back and face neutral.

"We need to talk." Derek said. Peter stepped into the room and out from the shadows.

"All of us."

"Holy shit." Scott cursed. He turned to Emily. "You knew about this?"

"Of course I knew about this. He's the burden to my life, I can't shake him off."

"Such sweet words, Emmy." Peter smirked. Emily rolled her eyes, flipping him off.

"What the hell is this?"

"You know, I thought the same thing when I saw you taking to Gerard at the Sheriff's station." Derek said smoothly.

"Okay, hold on. He –He threatened to kill my mom. And I had to get close to him. What was I supposed to do?" Scott asked.

"I'm gonna go with Scott on this one. Have you seen his mom? She's gorgeous."

"Shut up." Derek, Scott and Emily chorused. Peter looked away completely unashamed. Creep.

"Who is he?" Isaac asked, Peter looked away from the wall, playing sad. A trick Emily was too familiar with.

"That's Peter. Derek's uncle." Emily said. "Little while back, he tried to kill us all, and then Jackson and Stiles set him on fire, and Derek slashed his throat." Peter lifted his hand in a wave.

"Hi." He whispered.

"It's good to know." Isaac said quietly.

"How is he alive?" Scott demanded.

"Look, short version is he knows how to stop Jackson. And maybe how to save him." Emily cast Derek a dubious look.

"Jackson's dead, you would've known that if you looked at my texts. Peter, my heart clenches to say this, but you're no longer any help." Emily said through gritted teeth and a tight smile.

"What?"

"Yeah, Jackson' dead. It just happened on the field." Derek looked back at Peter and Peter looked up at Emily with raised eyebrows.

"Okay, why is no one taking this as good news?" Isaac asked, looking between Emily, Derek and not so much Peter, but when it was him, it wasn't for long.

"Because if Jackson is dead, it didn't just happen. Gerard wanted it to happen." Peter explained. "Like the thing I told you about, Emily, that happened in eighteen forty with the sudden increase in cannibalistic witches."

"But why? That story was bull shit, you said so yourself."

"Well that's exactly what we need to figure out. And something tells me the window of opportunity is closing. Quickly."

"What happened with the witches?" Isaac asked quietly.

"A rumour went around that if a witch consumed another witch they'd absorb its power, thus becoming more powerful. So unless you're telling me, Peter, that Gerard is planning on having Jackson for breakfast so he can become the kanima I'm calling bullshit." Emily said, following Derek out to his car, followed by Isaac, Scott and Peter. "But not bullshit enough to say that you're not onto something. Gerard obviously wants revenge for Kate, which is why Jackson took to him so easily."

/ / /

"Oh. Oh, Emz, they found Stiles." Scott muttered with relief, looking at his phone. Emily puffed out a sigh of happiness.

"I told you, I looked everywhere." Derek said, continuing the argument between him and Peter that went on the whole way for the drive to the Hale house.

"You didn't look here." Peter pulled a panel from the stairs and reached in to grab something. He pulled out an old laptop.

"What is that, a book?" Derek asked. Peter turned to him with a doubtful look.

"No. It's a laptop. What century are you living in?" Emily snickered at Peter's remark, quickly hiding it when he began to feel pleased with himself. "I'd expect that from Emily, but you? That's just disappointing." Peter opened it, checking that it was still working and then shut it again. "A few days after I get out of the coma, I transferred everything we had. Fortunately, the Argent's aren't the only ones that keep records." Peter walked through to what once was the living room, his laptop securely under his arm. Emily followed him, unable to control her curiosity. Scott stayed back and answered his ringing phone and Isaac was caught between following Derek who was following Emily with an irritated look or staying with Scott, who he trusts far more than he does Peter and Derek. Peter put the laptop on the table and opened it.

"Emily!" Scott exclaimed suddenly. Emily whipped arund from Peter and Derek to look at Scott with worry.

"What's wrong?"

"I –uh, my mom needs me. Stay here, okay? Isaac's coming with me." Emily nodded in agreement.

"I mean, I was going to stay here anyway, but I'm thrilled that I have your blessing. Is it something we should be worried about? What's happening with our mom?" Scott frowned.

"She's at the hospital looking at Jackson's body. She didn't get to tell me more than that. I – I'll text you to keep you posted and call if it's really urgent, alright?" Emily barely finished nodding before Scott flew out the front door, Isaac hot on his trail.

"And then there was three." Peter sighed, typing his password into the computer. "That sounds like –"

"No." Emily interrupted, casting Peter with a disapproving look.

"What it's –"

"I said no. Absolutely not." Peter huffed.

"You're so boring nowadays. I miss the Emily that got piercings, didn't hang around for no one, got invited to all the cool party's. What happened to her?"

"That's rich, coming from you. What happened to the Peter who kept a picture of his family in his wallet?"

"He grew up."

/ / /

"They say he's in some kind of transparent casing made from the venom coming out of his claws." Derek said, holding Emily's phone to his ear.

"That sounds sufficiently terrifying." Peter commented. Derek rolled his eyes, not really wanting his uncles input.

"They also say he's starting to move."

"Okay, look, I think I found something." Peter scrolled down, peering at a small, illustrated picture. "Looks like what we've seen from Jackson is just the kanima's Beta shape." Emily blanched.

"Meaning what? He can turn into something bigger?" She asked. Peter clicked on another picture and rolled back his chair.

"Bigger and badder." Peter clarified.

"He's turning into that?" Derek asked. He looked over at Emily. "That thing has wings."

"I can see that." Peter said in a small voice. Derek put the phone to his ear, sighing.

"Scott, bring him to us."

"I'm not sure if we have time for that." The voice of Scott said.

"Look, somebody actually made an animation of it." Emily stood behind Peter, looking at the laptop screen. Sure enough, there was a small 'play' button. "Maybe it's less frightening if we –" A loud screech cut Peter off and the animation vomited venom while ripping two people heads off easily. Emily took a few steps back and Derek stood up straight. Peter slammed the laptop shut and scooted his chair away. "Nope, not at all. We should probably meet them half way."

"Scott, get him out of there now. Go now." Derek ordered, not wasting anytime to walk out to his car. Emily followed quickly, leaving Peter to scurry after them.

"It's such a sham that you went through all this trouble to be back alive and we're all gonna die within the next few hours." Emily said brightly, grinning evilly at Peter as he made himself comfortable in the backseat.

"Your faith in us as a team is outstanding." Peter commented dryly. "Derek , we need Lydia."

"There's no time for –"

"That's the problem. We're rushing. We're moving too fast. And while everybody knows that a moving target is harder to hit, here we are, racing right into Gerard crosshairs."

"If I get the chance to kill Jackson, I'm taking it."

"How are you going to kill that thing? It has _wings_. It vomits _paralytic toxin_. You have claws, canines and a temper. It's not a fair fight."

"That's why we're getting Lydia." Peter chipped in. "I'd get into detail with you, but something tells me you already know."

"Not for sure." Emily snipped. "But is it like the _Beauty and the Beast_ type thing?" Peter gave a stiff nod. "Then I'll text Stiles who will text Lydia."

/ / /

Scott and Isaac emerged Chris Argent's car with the Chris himself. Emily gave him a small nod, she was still pretty grateful for him talking Gerard out of killing her.

"Where's Derek?" Chris asked and Emily gave a tight smile. Seconds later, Derek was beside her on all fours, looking up at Chris with red, glowing eyes. "I'm here for Jackson. Not you. Or Emily."

"Somehow, I don't find that very comforting. Get him inside." Isaac and Scott walked around to the back of the car to retrieve Jackson, leaving Emily in the midst of cold stares. Isaac and Scott placed Jackson and body bag inside the empty building, nodding at Derek and Emily to gather around. They did, Emily not getting to close. It has wings. Freaking _wings_.

"Where are they?" Scott asked.

"Who?"

"Peter and Lydia." Derek didn't say anything, just crouching over Jackson and slowly unzipped the bag. "Whoa, hold on a second. You said you know how to save him."

"We're past that." Derek said dryly.

"What about –"

"Think about it, Scott. Gerard controls him now. He's turned Jackson into his own, personal guard dog. And he set all of this in motion so that Jackson could get even bigger and even more powerful."

"No." Chris denied. "No, he wouldn't do that. If Jackson's a dog, he's turning rabid, and my father wouldn't let a rabid dog live."

"Of course not!" Gerard said loudly, walking into the building. Emily felt the need to freeze up get strong, but she pushed it aside and stood closer to Scott and Isaac. "Anything that dangerous, that out of control – is better off dead." Derek bent over to swipe his claws at Jackson – but a set of claws got to Derek first. Jackson got up and flung Derek right out of the room, and into the next one. "Remember his little pet." Gerard sneered. Jackson turned to Emily and she sighed, shutting her eyes. Jackson buried his claws in her and flung her in the direction that Derek went to. Emily hit the wall with a groan.

"I think all my bones are broke." She moaned. She watched Derek from the corner of her eyes slowly stand up, stretching.

"I'm trusting you to not be stupid and come out when someone's firing arrows everywhere. Stick to the plan." Derek murmured. Emily groaned and arched her back, hearing it make a sickening clicking sound.

"Yeah, I know. I'm not idiotic." Emily didn't miss Derek's eye roll before he escape, leaving Emily lying there. She gathered the strength she had left and went to peer out the plastic sheets, watching everything unfold before her eyes. She watched Allison slice Isaac multiple times with knives which made her blood boil. She decided to depart the little room when Jackson's tail was wrapped around Allison, preventing her from moving. Emily smirked, Gerard you bastard. She crouched by Isaac, trying to ooze comfort.

"Not yet, sweetheart." Gerard crooned.

"What are you doing?" She gaped out, her eyes blurring with tears.

"He's doing what he came here to do." Scott answered.

"Then you know?" Gerard asking, looking at Scott with his chin tilted upwards.

"What's he talking about?"

"It was the night outside the hospital, wasn't it, when I threatened your mother. I knew I saw something in your eyes. You could smell it, couldn't you?"

"He's dying." Isaac announced. Emily smirked, good riddance.

"I am. I have been for a while now. Unfortunately, science doesn't have a cure for cancer yet. But the supernatural does." Gerard looked down at Derek and Emily frowned.

"You monster." Chris spat.

"Not yet." Emily watched as Jackson's tail got tighter around Allison's neck and she gasped for air.

"What are you doing?" She squeaked.

"You'll kill her too?"

"When it comes to survival, I'd kill my own son." Gerard declared. "Scott." Scott took a deep breath and walked slowly towards Derek. Emily shook her head frantically.

"No." She whispered, her throat hoarse. Scott dug his claws into Derek's neck and picked him up.

"Scott, don't" Derek pleaded. "You know that he's gonna kill me right after. He'll be an Alpha."

"That's true. But I think he already knows that, don't you, Scott? He knows that the ultimate prize is Allison. Do this small task for me, and they can be together. You are the only piece that doesn't fit, Derek. And in case you haven't learned yet, there is just no competing with young love." Gerard slipped off his jacket, letting it fall to the ground.

"Scott, don't. Don't!"

"I'm sorry." Scott looked over at Emily and pleaded at her with his eyes. "But I have too." He heaved Derek's head back. Gerard waltzed over, and placed his arm over the top of Derek's open mouth. Scott closed Derek's mouth around Gerard's mouth and Gerard let out a screech of triumph. Scott let Derek's body fall to the ground and he looked at Gerard expectantly. Gerard back away, his arm help up showing off his new bite.

His new bite that started leaking black blood.

"What?" Gerard asked quietly. "What is this? What did you do?" Scott looked down at Derek.

"Everyone said Gerard always had a plan." Scott looked over at Gerard. "I had a plan too." Emily sighed with relief, falling onto Isaac in content.

"No. No." Gerard growled quietly. "Mountain ash!" Black blood started pouring from Gerard's nose. He tilted his head back and projectile vomited (animated Alpha kanima mode flash backs or what) black. It was a bit like Derek's time of the month when he pukes tar, but tar is far more sticky and just plain horrible. He fell to the ground with a dull thud.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Derek asked shakily (new tone on Derek, that was for sure).

"Because you might me an Alpha, but you're not mine." Gerard started shuffling away, spitting out black goop.

"Kill them! Kill. Them. All!" Gerard flopped down and Emily stood up, guarding Isaac. Jackson let Allison go and she swiftly elbowed him in the face. Jackson shoved Allison to the ground easily.

And then a familiar Jeep drove in, hitting Jackson. "Did I hit him?" Stiles asked from inside. Emily had never been prouder to call him a friend. Jackson jumped on the hood of the car, spitting and screeching. Stiles let out a manly (it wasn't manly one bit, but Stiles is a precious flower and needs to have a little bit of manliness) scream and he and Lydia scrambled out the car.

"Jackson!" Lydia said, standing in front of him while Stiles galloped over to Scott. "Jackson."

"Lydia!" Stiles called, leaping forward but Scott had the upper hand and kept him back. Lydia held up a key and kanima-Jackson studied it intently. Slowly, the scales all over Jackson started disappearing and his slitted eyes turned into Jackson's eyes – normal. He took the key from Lydia delicately, claws still there but that was okay, he wasn't trying to rip her throat out. Emily looked over at Derek and discreetly nodded. Peter jumped from behind her and Isaac and pierced his claws through Jackson's back, nanoseconds later Derek joined him, stabbing his front. Jackson choked and Emily listened to the hearts around her beat frantically. Peter and Derek let him go, backing away, leaving Jackson slowly crumble to his knees, spluttering. Lydia quickly knelt in front of him, tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Do you – do you still –"

"I do. I do still love you. I do, I do still love you. I do. I do. I do still love you. I do." Emily rolled her eyes at the scene before her. The tears, the hugging, the Allison/Scott hand holding (how he could touch her after that was beyond Emily). Lydia silently laid Jackson down on the ground and the final bit of scales wiped clean from his face.

"Where's Gerard?" Allison asked suddenly.

"He can't be far." Lydia stood up slowly, wiping her tears from her face. Emily stood facing her, not sure whether to hug her or just back away and leave her be. The sound of claws scratching concrete flooring quickly took her from her thoughts and she looked down at Jackson. Wolf claws were filling away at the floor, miraculously. His eyes snapped open, revealing clear, cold blue.

"Ugh," Emily whispered, rather repulsed "he's naked." Emily's rely was a loud howl from the vocal chords of Jackson Whittemore. Lydia pounced on him, embracing him in a tight hug. Everyone round them waited until they hugged it out.

It was too long to wait for a hug.

When their hugging session was over, Jackson looked at Derek. "I'll, uh, need help with this." Emily refrained herself from snapping 'What? Being naked?' but ten minutes ago he was a kanima so he was probably a bit shaken.

"I'll come to you." Derek said simply and stalked off.

/ / /

"You didn't actually have anything going on with Matt, did you?" Derek asked quietly, tracing mall circles on Emily's bare shoulder blades. Emily snorted.

"Fuck no, the guy was just really creepy."

"Because I wouldn't blame you if you did." Derek continued. "Our relationship isn't like Jackson and Lydia's or Scott and Allison's. Our relationship isn't even ideal –"

"Derek." Emily cut in forcefully. "I – I don't want ideal. I want _you_."

"You want me." Derek repeated slowly.

"Yeah. I want you. I don't want to be like Lydia and Jackson, or Scott and Allison. I want to be Derek and Emily. Plus, I think it would be copyright if we copied their relationship. Not that I'd want it anyway, too much hugging and way too forgiving. I have to make you regret _some things_ in your life. Make you work extra hard for my forgiveness."

"Could I may buy your forgiveness for not telling you that I was okay after the sheriff's station ordeal by buying us a house?" Emily sat up, looking at Derek with wide eyes.

"Like, together? A house _together_?"

"Well, obviously. I'm not going to live with _just_ Isaac. I want you there too." Emily was glad it was dark as she couldn't refrain herself from grinning widely.

"You want to live with _me_." Emily whispered. "Wait, who's going to be paying for the house? Is it me, because I recall you telling me that you don't have much money to your name."

"I lied. My family left loads of money in the family vault –"

"Your family has a _vault_?"

"Uh-huh. Underneath the school sign. There's like, eighteen million –"

"_Million_." Emily breathed. "Derek, your family are millionaires."

"Yeah, which means I can by us and Isaac a house. Don't say I don't treat you well."

"So we'll be out of this dump?"

"Oh yeah, as soon as when I find a house I like." Emily huffed, faking annoyance.

"I know how you millionaires work. Always so _picky_ and everything has to be _perfect_."

"I'm dating you, aren't I? You're like, the definition of the opposite of perfect." Emily slapped his chest roughly, leaning down to press a harsh kiss on his nose.

"Dick." She said affectionately. "You're supposed to say I am the most beautiful thing you've ever saw and that I'm the definition of perfect." Emily could see the outline of Derek's head shaking.

"Nah, have you seen Scarlett Johansson? Sarah Michelle Gellar?" Emily shrugged.

"They are pretty gorgeous."

"I guess you're pretty too." Derek decided teasingly.

"Thanks, jerk."

/ / /

"You haven't told him anything yet, have you?" Peter accused, turning away from the symbol on the door to Derek with a smug look.

"What do you mean?" Isaac asked curiously.

"Why do you think Derek was in such a hurry to build his pack? So eager to strengthen his power and his number? When there's a new Alpha, people take notice."

"People like who?"

"Oh, the circus! They're looking for new acts!" Emily cheered sarcastically, thumping the back of Isaac's head with her diploma.

"What is this? What does this mean?"

"It's there symbol. And it means they're coming." Derek explained.

"Who?" Isaac asked. What was it with this kid and questions, seriously.

"Alphas."

"More than one?"

"A pack of them."

"An Alpha pack." Peter said. "And they're not coming. They're already here."

"Don't touch it!" Emily yelped. Isaac pulled back his curios hand and whipped around to look at Emily with wide eyes.

"Why? What'll happen?"

"Isaac, that's not paint." Emily said deadly serious. "It's a portal that'll zap you into another dimension." Isaac frowned, jumping down the steps.

"Hurry up and get over your freshly graduated high." Emily laughed, slinging her arm over his shoulder.

"It's called a summer high! It's summer vacation, Isaac. Get the stick out your ass. Live a little, next year, you're a _Junior_."

"And next year you're working at a coffee shop. No education, no nothing. I am _clearly_ having a better time than you."

"Oh yeah?" Emily challenged with a grin. "Well at least I have money of my own, more money that you."

"I'll be getting my dads insurance money soon, so I –"

"Why did your dad even _have_ insurance?" Emily asked curiously.

"Emz, he worked in a graveyard. Digging graves. It's a dangerous job, y'know."

**Season two wrapped up in a nice little red bow. Red because it's the colour of blood. So, regarding the whole Jennifer thing, a lot of people don't want Derek/Jennifer to happen. I don't either, honestly I like writing happy Emily, but in order for things to go the way I want them too for season 3B and 4, it has to happen. It makes Emily who she will be and it shows sides to Emily that has never been shown before. But, they **_**will**_** get back together and their relationship when not dating isn't always going to be painful and Emily will not always fall to the floor in a mop of sorrow and tears. Their break up brings Cora and Emily together too, so that's a plus. (I hope this didn't come off mean and rude, I wasn't meaning it like that in anyway!)**

****SO MUCH SPOILERS** **BASICALLY MY S3 PLOT OOPS****

**PsychoticSmartypants asks: Will Emily be pissed about it (Derek/Jennifer) or what?**

** A: What I have in mind so far is that Emily feels too much heart break to actually feel properly pissed about it in the beginning. You know, the traditional crying and shit which will last about a chapter, two at the most. Someone (not saying who) will make her get her shit together in a completely unexpected way and she'll be shipped off to live with someone else. Emily will then go through different stages like trying to sit in the same room as Derek without crying and then speaking to him without crying so on and so forth until she and Derek are on that awkward friend stage and then shit happens and then they're fabulous friends with benefits and then finally fucking on a regular basis but with status (basically dating). The proper answer to the question, she'll only feel a little pissed, but I wouldn't put it past Emily to bring it up that Derek dated Jennifer in 3B or 4.**


	43. The Loft -43-

**The Downpour.**

**The Loft. [Chapter Forty-Three]**

**Takes place post-Season 2, before the events of Season 3A of MTV's Teen Wolf.**

"The loft is inconvenient." Derek sniffed, shaking his head. "It's an apartment building, if I'm going to train Jackson then we'll need somewhere where neighbours won't complain about the level of noise."

"The loft is beautiful! It's big, spacious, three bedrooms so we could have a guest one for whatever reason, the kitchen is _so fucking cool_ –"

"I am _not_ moving into a house because you think the kitchen's '_cool_'."

"But _Derek_, it had an island and a _breakfast bar_. Both! _Both_! The fridge had two doors! That place was awesome and you know it. If you don't buy it, _I will_." Derek snorted, looking at her in disbelief.

"Yeah?" He asked mockingly. Emily nodded firmly. "You and what money?"

"My money was transferred to my account the other day, my dad said it's a graduation present. I have just over half a million dollars." Derek rolled his eyes, stirring his hot chocolate with a cocktail stick (they ran out of those stirring sticks, she had to improvise!).

"Fine. We'll _view it_. I'm not saying we're definitely buying it, so hurry up and pick a few other places that you like." Emily grabbed her laptop from Derek and began to scroll through some website that sells all kinds of things (from houses to lamp-shades. Derek was rather insistent that they use that website so Emily never got in his way).

"What about the four floored house on the outskirts? Nobody around for miles. Loads of land. If we put our money together and we can get this." Derek cocked an eyebrow at her, leaning forward as if to say '_really?_' "It's a nice place lots of room and a basement with a bathroom. Stop looking at me like that."

"You really want to live in a _four story house_?"

"Yeah, if you piss me off I could have _three entire floors_ separating us." Emily smiled. "I'm leaning towards this house –"

"I'd much rather prefer the loft over this." Derek grumbled, frowning in confusion when Emily grinned widely.

"Perfect. We'll get the loft. I'll call the solicitor later." Emily leaned over the table and kissed Derek's cheek before skipping off to work behind the counter. She watched in amusement as Derek turned the laptop to face him.

"There is no four story house!"

What a way to start the rest of her life.

/ / /

"A loft, huh?" Isaac smirked, slinking past Emily and looking at Derek.

"It was emotion blackmail." Derek muttered.

"Oh, okay, Derek." Emily snorted, nudging her foot with his. "Just sign the papers and get it over with and I'll leave you alone for a while to stare into the depths of nothingness hoping it contains the answers to this word."

"That is also blackmail." Derek noted, scribbling down his signature. "I'm going to be wasting money on a house we're going to get thrown out of…" He mumbled to himself, tossing the papers at Emily. They flew aimlessly, scattering, well, _everywhere_.

"Derek!" Emily shrieked, jumping off her chair to gather them quickly. "You'll get floor grease on them! It'll ruin them!"

"Maybe that was my plan all along. Smudge the writing. Don't get the loft. Everybody wins – but you."

"Jerk." Emily scoffed, standing up and sorting the papers into order.

/ / /

"See!" Emily cheered, looking at the loft with a grin. "It's wonderful and it's _ours_."

"_Ours_ for at least a few months before our downstairs neighbours complain about noise and we get thrown out." Emily grinned, curling her arm around Derek's waist.

"What noise?" She purred, reaching up to nip softly at his ear.

"_Hah_." He muttered, turning his head away from her. "We need furniture." Emily rolled her eyes, digging her fingers lightly into the back of his neck lightly.

"Let's go get furniture then, if you want it so badly." With her other hand, she lightly trailed her fingers own his chest and dangerously low to his crotch. She smirked when Derek screwed his eyes shut and breathed deeply. "Come on then." She said brightly, taking her hands away from Derek and walking away

"You can't just do that." Derek muttered, following after Emily like a lost puppy. "S'not fair."

"Well, life isn't fair." Emily turned around, grinning wickedly. "What's your opinion on leather?"

"Whoa, what?" Derek asked, sending her a shocked look. Emily cackled, winding her arm around his waist.

"Mind out the gutter, Hale, I was talking about sofa material. I was thinking leather bit I don't like the way it sticks to skin. Maybe something soft?"

"Oh, I, uh, yeah. Something soft. Leather is – leather is terrible."

"More of a latex guy then?" Derek felt like crying.

/ / /

"You look like a man who gets turned on by household items." Emily whispered into Derek's ear when they entered the local furniture store.

"I hate you, _so much_." Derek growled, taking Emily by the hips and lacing her in front of him, waddling behind her.

"I am the best thing that ever happened to you, shut your mouth." She dismissed, eying the crazy looking furniture in the far corner. "Let's avoid everything over there." Derek nodded silently behind her, he had a plan, he was going to agree with everything (at this point, he really didn't care that his house could look potentially terrible, he wanted out of the public eye) and hope for the best. He also wouldn't allow Emily to move from in front of him. Nope, his little problem was her fault. "I never get these things." Emily muttered, nudging her head towards the recliner. "Too… _complex_."

"Complex? Emily, it's literally poles and springs on the inside of an armchair. There's nothing complex about it."

"Hello, you're talking to the girl who was alive when Queen Victoria was _still_ reigning. I grew up on sofas that felt like bricks shoved into a pillow case with a thin lining of foam. Derek that has poles and springs on the inside, as you said, but how are they still really comfortable to sit on?" Derek blinked, it was the first time he had ever heard Emily complain about something modern, she seemed so technologically advanced, even more so than himself, and he was the age he claimed to be.

"I – I don't know." He said after a few seconds. "I don't make these things."

"Worthless, completely worthless." She muttered to herself. "What about this one?" Derek looked at the sofa, it looked comfy, he guessed, and it looked all right. It was dark colours – something you can never go wrong with.

"Uh, sure, it looks all right." Emily tilted her head back to look at him oddly.

"You don't like it, do you?" She frowned.

"No." Derek stressed, just really wanting out of that damn shop that smelled of leather and – for God's sake, he was rather embarrassed. "I'm trusting you on the décor. In case you haven't noticed from my past two living situations, when it comes to styling a place, it always goes wrong." That answer seemed to please Emily and she let out a sound of approval.

"The beds you made were pretty impressive, weren't the most comfortable in all honesty, but they were inventive. The dresser you made for me was incredibly impressive. Maybe you should stick to building things." Emily said thoughtfully.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Sit on it."

"Sit on _what_?"

"The sofa, dumbass." Emily said, grinning manically. "Go on, Derek, sit on it. See if it meets your stand –"

"No." He said sharply, glaring at the top of her head. "I – standing behind you in this… _situation_ makes me want to throw myself into a swimming pool of _boiling oil_."

"Fine." Emily sighed. "Then I'll sit on it."

"No." Derek growled, but it was too late, Emily had already laughed herself onto the sofa, smirking coyly. Derek huffed, looking around nervously and casually puts his hands in front of his problem (but not before an elderly women waddles past and crows into her hand about how awful and perverted today's youth is).

"Okay." Emily said happily, standing up and standing in front of Derek. "That's enough embarrassment for one day, let's order our stuff and get out, yeah?" Derek had never heard of a better plan in his life. He nodded quickly, scowling when Emily purposely stopped abruptly brushing her fingers over his problem (that was dying down) and it turned into a bigger problem. "Couldn't let you off the hook that easily, sorry."

Derek spent the entire time in the store nodding and agreeing as politely as he could with the clerks, pretending that his girlfriend wasn't Satan's heir. They ordered all their furniture and were informed that it would be delivered within the next two to eight days. That irked Derek, couldn't they be more consistent? He could spend two more nights on the floor (Isaac had said that he was going to give Derek and Emily two weeks to 'christen' the house, but it better not reek of all things to do with sex by the time he moved it, Derek just rolled his eyes, he didn't agree, there was no way he could guarantee that it wouldn't reek when Isaac came back, where was the fun in that?) but _eight_? No, no_ way_.

Derek heaved the loft door shut with a loud crash. Emily winced, and glared at him. "I know it's not ideal, but –" Derek smothered Emily's lips with his own and she almost melted into his touch. "God." She muttered, tangling her fingers in his hair tightly and giving it a sharp tug. "Still hate me?" Emily breathed when Derek trailed sloppy kissed from her mouth to her jawline.

"With a passion." Derek murmured, nipping at her skin. He loved the way her body reacted, the way she jolted closer and hissed out a breath, he was definitely going to do that more often.

"Want you." Emily murmured, ducking her head down and kissing him fiercely. Her fingers fiddled delicately with his belt and Derek smirked.

"I know. But I don't want you. Not just now." Emily's mouth dropped open when Derek's lips left hers and he walked into the kitchen. Emily stood there for a moment, mouth opening and closing in shock. Derek poked his head around the corner with a smirk. "You didn't think I was going to let you off, did you?"

"I don't know what to think anymore." Emily sniffed, straightening up and walked swiftly past Derek into the kitchen. "I should be ridiculously done with you, but I'm not and I don't know why."

"It's because I'm a ridiculously wonderful person and you're with me in hopes that my wonderfulness with rub off on you – it _hasn't_ by the way, never will either."

"Well, I'm definitely not with you for your modesty, that's for sure."

/ / /

Their furniture arrived three days later, which wasn't as bad as Derek originally thought. Emily insisted on their first morning waking up in their new home that they just _had_ to buy dozens of pillows. The floor was, if possible, more uncomfortable that the beds Derek made himself. It was a truly maddening experience, shopping for pillows with Emily. She was very picky and since Derek had no problems on that shopping trip, he didn't mind sticking in his opinion. Emily didn't like that. The constant chirping in her ear from her (supposedly) beloved boyfriend was _not_ how she wanted to spend the morning of her day off.

Derek had to wait impatiently as the delivery men slowly moved everything into the loft (they took the elevator, of course it was going to take forever, what else did they expect?). At around two (they had been taking stuff up since _ten_) all the furniture was where it needed to be and the three delivery men stood, lingering around the door waiting for a tip. "A tip?" Derek asked lowly, raising his eye brows at them.

"Yeah, a tip. We just lugged all your furniture up four flights of stairs!" One exclaimed, motioning wildly.

"Does it _really_ count if you used the elevator? Isn't that slacking a little?" The men spluttered and automatically got defensive, moaning out their protests. Emily slid up beside Derek, propping her hands on her hips.

"Quit bashing their job." Emily scolded Derek in a tone that meant she didn't mean it at all. "What's all this about?"

"He's refusing to give us a tip." The shortest man declared, glaring Derek a storm. "You'll give us a tip, right?"

"Why?" Emily asked sharply. "For the past four hours I listened to you three complain loudly and I didn't go out of my way to yell at you guys to shut the fuck up, isn't that a good enough tip?"

"Never trust the pretty gals," The short one muttered "always cold."

"Well, the pretty _gal_ who is always 'cold' happens to be my girlfriend and if you don't get the _fuck_ off my property I'll show you just how cold her other half is." Derek cracked his knuckles for extra effect and the delivery men ran for the elevator.

"That was one way to save money, we should order stuff more often from people who complain." Derek rolled his eyes, looking down at his furnished house. "Looks good, huh?" Emily asked, positively gleaming head to toe.

"S'alright, I guess." Derek muttered teasingly. "Next time, we should probably have a proper decorator." Emily thumped Derek's arm, frowning.

"Shut the fuck up, I am a brilliant decorator. And, I come for free."

"I don't think you do, you're very demanding."

"Pay me in orgasms then, Hale." That, Derek could do.

/ / /

Isaac walked into the loft with a small smile, nodding his head. "Looks good, well done Emz." Isaac praised.

"At least someone appreciates it." Emily muttered, wrapping both of her arms loosely around Isaac's neck. "Derek keeps mocking it, but I think I did a good job."

"You did." Isaac reassured. "I'd like to see Derek do better." Emily snorted, nuzzling her face at the back of Isaac's neck.

"You smell of other people."

"And _you_ smell of sex. It's repulsive and goes against my _one simple request_."

"Just jealous that you never smell of sex."

"Jealous that I never smell of sex with my Alpha? Hit the nail on the head with that one, Emz." Isaac muttered sarcastically, pulling her round to the front of him.

"I don't like you smelling of other people. You don't smell like your pack and I." Isaac frowned against the crook of her neck.

"You _are_ pack. There is no 'pack and Emily' it's just _pack_."

"You're buttering me up, what did you do?" Emily accused, pulling back and looking at Isaac with a frown.

"I _may_ have told Peter that you live here?" Emily rolled her eyes and smiled curtly.

"So that was you." She sighed. "Consider yourself lucky that I've already made up your bed and bought you one."

"I have my own room? I thought I'd be sleeping on the floor or something." Isaac muttered, fingering the strap on his bag nervously.

"Don't be stupid, of course you were getting your own room. The floor isn't all that comfortable. C'mon, I'll show you to your room." Isaac followed Emily through a large hole in the wall (he didn't question it, rather scared to hear the story behind it) and the further through the loft they got, the more it smelt of sweat and sex. "Sorry about the smell." Emily smirked, not sounding even the slightest bit apologetic.

"Oh, I'm sure you are." Isaac muttered bitterly. Emily ignored that and put her hand over Isaac's eyes, and kicked open the door to his room.

"Surprise!" Emily cheered, taking her hand away from Isaac's eyes. Isaac immediately grinned, feeling a little overwhelmed. The room was painted a chalk blue, two large, oak bookshelves were on either side of the bed, stacked with books of all genre's and that was it. It was enough, all that Isaac would really need, he owned his own laptop and (funnily enough) had his own clothes.

"Is this the part when all my friends jump out from hiding places and it's a surprise party?" Isaac asked, trying to cloud over his excitement. Emily rolled her eyes and slapped him over the back of the head.

"Be grateful!" Emily scolded playfully. "Do me a favour and lie about in here for a few hours, make the room smell more _you_. I don't like walking past it and smelling strangers." Isaac nodded and mock saluted.

"Of course, I just want to sleep anyway. Stiles and Scott wouldn't stop talking about Allison and Lydia _all night_ it was exhausting and gave me a headache." Isaac placed his bag gingery by the door. "Can we resume the grand tour later on?" Emily nodded, pulling Isaac into a tight hug and inhaling deeply.

"I missed you bugging the shit out of me." Emily muttered.

"I missed bugging the shit out of you."

"Scram and get some sleep before Derek gets back." Emily laughed, shoving him gently towards his bed.

"Emz? Thanks, for this."

"Hey, no problem. Just get some rest, okay?" Isaac nodded and fell onto his bed, scrunching up his nose at the smell of strangers.

**Really short, I know, but I just couldn't get the hang of it? Usually I'm all for writing my own little bit without script but this one just felt wrong and awkward. I tried to make it longer, I swear I did, but everyone just seemed so out of place and urgh, it was horrific. Anyway, how would you guys feel if I wrote a Sterek story? Not like a multi-chapter, just a one-shot? I have half of one sitting in my documents so if you guys want that, I'll write it and shit.**

**TotalGeek17 asks: Are you gonna keep Cora in 3B and 4?**

** A: I haven't thought about it. Originally I was just going to bring her up far more, y'know, like Skype chats, phone calls, visits, but still have her leave, but when I read your review (thank you for that, by the way, greatly appreciated) I haven't managed to stop thinking about Cora in 3B and beyond. Both possibilities I will have to think over (especially as season 4 goes on), so luckily I get to stew the decisions over for a while before making my mind up. Thank you, again!**

**Also, I'd like to give a special thanks to megarafan2 for making me blush! Seriously, I was almost crying happy tears at your review and right after I read it I had this massive urge to write (which is definitely not a bad thing). And I completely agree with you about the updates from some fanfic writers, it irks me to no end (but I completely understand and sympathise with them, fanfic is really hard work to write, as is any other type of writing) which is why I try to write and update as quickly as possible. Oh, and who said Derek and Emily won't be hooking up while he and Jennifer are canoodling? ;)**

**Oh, and I can't forget a massive MWAH! To PsychoticSmartypants. I will buy you tissues if you ever feel the need to cry again, okay?**


	44. Awkward First Date -44-

**The Downpour.**

**Awkward First Date. [Chapter Forty-Four]**

**Takes places post-Season Two, before the events of Season 3A of MTV's Teen Wolf.**

"I have to say," Peter drawled, collapsing by Emily's feet on the couch where she was curled up, reading _To Kill a Mockingbird_ for the millionth time "I'm a little disappointed by the lack of food on the table. Is this what I have to get used to of the upcoming years? Dinner not ready for when I come back?"

"If you want dinner to be ready for when you come back, find a girlfriend, make sure she's gullible or in need, give her what she wants, make her your wife and you two can live a long, full life of manipulation and tears. That's what you specialise in anyway, isn't it?" Emily asked, closing her book softly and placing it onto the coffee table. Peter smirking, giving her a half shrug.

"I didn't marry you though, did I?"

"But if you never left, I would've in a heartbeat. I had a… _soft spot_, dare I call it, for you. One of the lower points in my life, I'll admit." Emily sniffed, smiling up at Derek when he walked through the door, sliding it shut behind him.

"That warms my heart, to hear, actually." Peter said, grinning coyly. "But I don't need a girlfriend when I have you." Derek snapped his head towards Peter, glaring up storms. "Just make sure you have dinner on the table for when I come back and I won't have a –" Derek hauled Peter off the couch by the collar of his V-neck.

"Emily won't do _shit_ for you. You aren't living here. I'm not crazy." Derek hissed.

"Nice kid you have through there." Peter muttered, jutting his head towards the hole in the wall. "Isaac, is his name, right? Such a shame it would be to see him die, wouldn't it? Of course, I could put on a show if you don't let me go right now." Derek dropped Peter, growling lowly and flashing his eyes.

"You know," Emily hissed, throwing Peter against a wall with the wave of her hand "I don't take very kindly to people threatening those close to me. So I suggest you don't make that mistake again or throwing you against the wall _won't_ be as far as I go." Emily allowed Peter to slide down the wall, hitting the floor with a dull _thud_.

"Getting thrown against a wall from you used to be _much_ more fun." Peter mumbled, rubbing the back of his head. Emily rolled her eyes, walking through to the kitchen.

"You're lucky I'm hungry." She muttered bitterly. "Any special requests?"

"Ooh," Peter grinned, following after Emily "can you make that pasta with the sauce with the mushrooms? My mouth waters just thinking about it, honest."

"I haven't made it in ages, it probably wouldn't be the same. I'll make something more simple."

"When was the last time you made it? When you made it for me, you claimed that it was the first time you made it."

"First and last." Emily muttered bashfully, turning to face the cupboards to hide her embarrassed flush. Peter snorted, nodding his head.

"To much emotional damage?"

"Yes, actually." Emily snapped. "You left me when I needed you most. _Four days_ after my mother _died_. I – I was an emotional mess and you just abandoned me. You said you would come back, clear thing up with your mom and sister and com straight back. I waited two years. Two _damn_ years." Emily's lips twitched up into a smirk. "I'll kill you one day, Peter. For good, this time. It's not gonna be anytime soon, because I quite like myself a challenge. I'll wait 'til you're strong enough to fight back and then I'll kill you slowly and watch all that built up power that you spent ages gaining back drain away to nothing. I'll enjoy it a lot. Since you're my guest I'll take your request. Derek, can you go wake Isaac? He can't hold up conversations when he's newly woken." Derek nodded his head slowly, looking at Peter with raised eyebrows, finding a whole new admiration for Emily.

/ / /

"I've died and gone to heaven." Isaac moaned, shovelling a forkful of pasta into his mouth and closing his eyes. He cracked an eye open, looking at Emily with suspicion. "What _is_ heaven like? Is it even real?"

"Is there a reason you're asking me?" Emily asked, cocking an eyebrow. She thrived internally when she watched Isaac shrivel into his seat, chewing slowly on his pasta and frowning intensely.

"Well – you've, _y'know_, died before. I've always been curious on what it's like."

"You ever watched _Captain America_?" Isaac nodded in confusion. "You know, how, at the end they dig him up from the ice and he has no fucking clue on where he is?" Isaac nodded again. "That was what it was like with me. I didn't know where I was, how I got there, what year it was and shit like that. He was still alive under the ice, just like I was alive in my grave. Also like Steve Rogers, I was taken to a room by someone who I have no idea on their identity. My room wasn't made to look like I woke up in my era, I woke up in a room filled with technology I wouldn't've been able to think of in my wildest dreams back when I was fifteen. My mother and father were on beds next to mine, still sleeping or whatever, I went out on the streets and came across Peter. My life after that was a train wreck until my dad moved him and I here. It had been going pretty smoothly until Peter came and mucked it up again. You know the rest, not going to bore you on things you already know."

"So," Isaac said, with a small smirk "you're basically the female _Captain America_?"

"How do you know _Captain America_ isn't the male version of me, his life just spiced up a little?" Isaac went silent after that.

"Are you ever going to share this recipe with me, Emmy?" Peter asked, looking at the pasta with a small glare. "It's too good not to share."

"I'm taking it to my grave."

"It's a family recipe, you know." Peter said, pointing his fork at Derek. "I would say that when you two have a family and a little daughter running about, _she_ could tell me, but Emily here, doesn't want kids so I'll have to pry it out of her."

"Okay?" Derek asked slowly, averting his gaze to his plate, not looking up and especially not at Emily. Oh, God. He wanted kids. Emily doesn't! No way in _hell_. That's a worthy reason to break up with someone. Why the hell would Peter do this? Her life and future is most positively ruined.

"Something to do with a traumatic experience." Peter shrugged.

"I think you would be pretty put off kids too, if you spent the majority of your teen years in your proper era was filled with watching adults pull homeless children's bodies out the rubble. When the air raids went off and we had to get into the shelters, homeless kids would go inside people's houses and steal food. Some of them weren't so lucky to make it back out. Hearing children cry for their dead mothers, fathers, sisters or brothers was a daily occurrence. Forgive me if hearing a child cry is pretty traumatic to me." Nobody else talked throughout the rest of dinner. Not even Peter.

/ / /

"Did I make it awkward earlier?" Emily asked quietly, watching Derek as he pealed of his shirt and threw it into the laundry basket.

"No, why?" Emily frowned, sitting up against the headboard of their bed.

"When I said I didn't want kids you didn't talk for the rest of dinner, I just thought –"

"No, it wasn't that." Derek dismissed. "It's just that – we've never talked about any of that before and it was a little weird doing it second hand, s'all. Especially it being through Peter and Isaac sitting right there at the other side of me, it was just – _weird._"

"You know something's weird when Derek Hale, Beacon Hills supernatural know-all, says it is." Emily teased lightly. "But it was really weird. Peter brought it up on purpose. I really shouldn't've let him stay for dinner, sorry."

"S'fine." Derek mumbled, mushing his face against her shoulder. "You really gonna kill 'im?"

"Yeah. That's my new plan." Emily muttered, shimmying down and under the covers. Derek's head was not mushed into her hair and neither of them minded one bit. "I find life to be quite boring when I don't have a plan."

"What was your last plan?"

"My last plan was to signal to you when it was the right time to murder Jackson."

"I'm sensing a lot of killing in your plans." Derek smirked.

"Well, your wolfy-senses are correct." Emily bit her lip before asking "Do you ever wonder what Erica and Boyd are up to?"

"Hopefully in a large pack, filled with nice people and _not_ dead."

"Some packs are territorial, aren't they?"

"It depends on the Alpha. My mom wasn't like that. If an Omega came to her, desperate and she saw that they were telling the whole truth, she'd take them it. Was who she was."

"She sounds like a nice person, your mom." Emily mumbled, smiling.

"She was. She would've liked you. Probably more than she likes me."

"I do have the effect on people." Emily joked, snuggling closer to his chest. "My mom would've loved you. She loved everyone, even _Peter_. Or what she saw of him anyway. She always told me there was something more to him and I should keep an eye out of it. I just never expected it to be that he likes to kill and is power hungry."

/ / /

"Hey!" Emily looked up and was pelted in the face with flowers. She spluttered, rubbing her eyes.

"What the hell, Derek?" Emily exclaimed. "I have pollen in my eye, are you trying to _blind me_?"

"Sorry." Derek drawled. "I was trying to be… romantic and shit."

"And shit." Emily repeated slowly.

"And shit." Derek clarified. "Get dressed into something… other than pyjamas." Emily frowned.

"What's wrong with my pyjamas?"

"I don't want to be seen in public with you in your pyjamas."

"Public? It's my day off, I have the _week_ _off_. We don't even have anywhere to be." Derek threw his head back and groaned.

"I'm trying to ask you out on a date. Get dressed and we'll go."

"I think you're missing the whole '_asking_' ordeal. You're basically just telling me and I don't think that I like that." Emily sniffed, looking away from his to hide her smile. Derek glared at the back of her head and stalked over, picking her up and carrying her, kicking and whining, to their room.

"_Dress_." He growled like an impatient child. Emily huffed, slowly unbuttoning her pyjama shirt.

"What attire?"

"I don't care, just not _sleep wear_." Emily rolled her eyes and picked out black skinny jeans and a black shirt.

"Your heart inspired this look." Emily smirked, turning on the spot. "Black and _boring_."

"Your words _scar_." Derek drawled. "Come on. Isaac said to be back by seven."

"Oh, _Isaac said_."

"Shut the fuck up or I'll take you straight to Texas and you can live with your dad."

/ / /

Derek took her to Wal-Mart. Like a good boyfriend should, right? Shut up, he was trying, okay?. Not very hard, but _trying_. They held hands. It was the gesture that counts, okay? It was awkward, Emily's arm was bent slightly because of her height, Derek didn't know what to do with his thumb, and Derek was a fast walker. It was actually rather horrendous and Emily was ever so pleased when Derek muttered that it was awkward, didn't feel right and was far too forced. Emily agreed wholeheartedly.

Emily didn't say anything about Derek's basket filling up with the oddest things, okay? Nope, not at all. ("Fake candles, Derek, _really_?" "Irritating questions, Emily, _really_?" "Why the fuck do we need two bottles of red bull _both_ one litre?" "Because I know it's your favourite. I'm trying to be romantic, shut the fuck up about my shopping list." "Derek, do we _really_ need _Lunchables_?" "Emily, do we _really_ need an Italian wooden coffee table that cost more than our weekly shopping?") She also didn't say anything when they got back to an empty loft and Derek hauled out all their extra pillows and put them on the floor. He emptied the plastic bags contents and put all of the fake candles in the middle, went to the kitchen and came back with two champagne flutes, filled them with _Red Bull_, opened the Lunchables and flicked off the lights. "Sit." Emily did as told, sitting on one pile of pillows and grinning when Derek turned on the fake candles.

"Less of a fire hazard." He elaborated, sitting cross legged in front of her.

"So I dressed up for a trip to do some shopping?"

"I was going to take you somewhere but then you insulted my heart so I just _had_ to get creative."

"Aw," Emily cooed, jutting out her lower lip in a pout "you poor _soul_. Getting creative and original must've _killed you_!" She picked up her champagne flute, brought it to her lips and smiled around it. "This is actually nicer that I thought it would've been." She commented.

"Thank _God_." Derek moaned with relief. "I had no clue what I was doing. I was originally going to go for a sappy, most likely shitty movie and I'm really glad I never."

"Aw, I'd love anything you do. Even startin' to appreciate the whole throwing the flowers at my face, thing. _Dead_ romantic."

"I panicked! I – I didn't know what to do and then all of a sudden I was getting your attention so I threw them at you. And they hit you in the eye. I could've _blinded_ you. I am a terrible boyfriend."

"God." Emily laughed. "I'm in love with a moron." Her laughing was cut short, as was Derek's breathing. "Oh fuck. Shit, shit, fuck." She muttered to herself. "Can we just pretend I never said that?" Derek blinked twice. "Derek." Emily snapped, clicking her fingers in front of his face.

"Fuck." He mumbled.

"Not the exact response I was hoping for, but I'll take it. Are we gonna pretend that I never said that? Because it will save me a shit load of embarrassment."

"You – You said you're _in love with me_."

"I know." Emily stressed. "I know what I said and to be honest, I do. I have for a while and it hurts like a fucking bitch. Whenever you're like, _around_, which you _always are_, somewhere, I feel all mushy inside. I'd go in depth but you're looking at me like I'm fucking weird so I'm gonna stop." Emily looked down at her flute, her tongue darting across her lips, dampening them. "You don't have to say it back, I really don't expect you to."

"I – I do, though. Kind of?" Stabbing her multiple times and showing her Peter's naked body would hurt less.

"Kind of."

"I do but – I _don't_. Does that make any sense?"

"You love me, but you're not _in love_ with me." Derek nodded slightly. Yeah, that was it. In words and not just jumbled up colours in his head. "Okay, well, to save us from delving into awkwardness as we are doing right now, I'm gonna – I'm gonna _go_." Emily stood up, pointing her thumb towards the door. "I'm not gonna be one of those girls who can't function properly because her boyfriend is a few pages back on their relationship. I can function and I'll show you how well I can function by returning tomorrow before dinner sometime. Getting the awkward out of the air will benefit not only you and I, but also Isaac. So I'm gonna – yeah, bye." Derek didn't bother to watch her leave; just hung his head in his hands, grumbling madly to himself. Such a fucking idiot.

/ / /

When Isaac walked through the door, fully prepared to be met by the scent of complete utter love and admiration, he was a little shocked, to say the least. Derek was sprawled on the sofa, a pizza box balanced on his chest as he watched reruns of _Friends_. Emily was nowhere in sight and the smell of love and admiration wasn't even detectable. He made sure to slide the door open nosily to get Derek's attention. "There's leftovers from yesterday in the fridge and pizza n the counter. Didn't know what you liked so I just got nothing on it." Isaac nodded, giving Derek an odd look as he sauntered into the kitchen. He was hungry; he'd sort out his Alpha's love problems with his best friend while eating. Giving advice was actually a pretty hard job and not to be done on a hungry stomach.

"What's up?" Isaac asked, falling into the arm chair. "You look… _out of character_." Derek shifted his head so he was looking at Isaac.

"She told me she's in love with me."

"That's – That's _good_, Derek! What's wrong about that?"

"I didn't say it back." God, _his Alpha_.

"Do you, though?" Derek glared weakly at him.

"_Yes_, of course I do. She just – caught me off guard and then I denied it and then I was agreeing to loving her but not being _in love_ with her because it sort of made sense at the time."

"And then?" Isaac coaxed.

"And then she left and I felt… _lonely and hollow_." Isaac whistled lowly, shaking his head. "Not helping." Derek snapped. "I just – after the whole Kate thing, it's a bit hard to identify _feelings_ because I kept myself isolated for so long and felt nothing but anger. Anger at myself, anger at Kate, anger at my mom for not smelling Kate and the gasoline, angry at Laura for letting me off so easily, I just felt really fucking _angry_."

"Which is why angers your anchor and not Emily."

"No." Derek mumbled. "Anger's my anchor because it's something to focus on that won't leave. S'hard having someone human as your anchor. Humans can actually inflict pain on the supernatural, most times, _it's not even physical_. It's emotional."

"Well, Emily's not _really_ a human –"

"_Hypothetically speaking_." Derek snipped, tossing the empty pizza box onto the coffee table.

"You're acting pathetic." Isaac growled suddenly. Derek's eyes widened in surprise. "I told you to step up your game, take Emily on a romantic date and tell her your fucking feelings! You just freaked out because she got to the feelings part before you did, and now, you're drowning in carbs _which is going to affect your body_, _by the way, _and telling _me_ how you feel about _your_ girlfriend! Tell her yourself! Are you a werewolf or a pussy?"

"What that doesn't –"

"You're a werewolf, Derek Hale! Now, man the fuck up and tell your girlfriend you love her!" Derek nodded, getting off the couch and exiting the loft. Isaac smirked to himself. Whoever said the tough love act doesn't work obviously was working on the wrong guy.

**To me, the Derek that watched Friends while eating pizza is stress-free Derek. No monsters to worry about and no rogue alpha's going around murdering people. Of course, that is going to go to shit because in the next chapter is when the Erica and Boyd bomb drops. Also, would you guys ike to see more of Emily's past with Peter? Rather curious.**

**Megarafan2 asks: How is life going on the other side of the world?**

** A: Pretty cold and the Back-To-School storm is coming (next Tuesday, boo) so that hurts like a bitch. Thank you for asking!**

**ElephantXlove asks: Has Emily already graduated or will you write it?**

** A: Emily has graduated, which sucks for me because I **_**really, really**_** wanted to write a graduation scene! I had it all planned out, the sheriff was gonna be there, so was Derek and Isaac (Isaac, of course, cheering goofily when she accepted the scroll thing – is it a diploma? I dunno) but I haven't graduated and I don't know how graduation is done in America, so instead of getting everything horrifically wrong, I just left it out. **


	45. Little Argent -45-

**The Downpour.**

**Little Argent. [Chapter Forty-Five]**

**Takes places post-Season Two, before the events of Season 3A of MTV's Teen Wolf.**

"I thought I said that I'd return tomorrow before dinner sometime? Can't this wait?" Emily asked impatiently, straightening out her apron. `Derek tapped his fingers against the counter with a frown.

"No. This really can't wait. Isaac will kill me if I don't do this."

"And since when did _you_ take orders from Isaac?" Emily sneered, picking up a cloth and wiping away crumbs and splodges of coffee, tea or hot chocolate from the counter.

"Since he became good at advice, _obviously_. I wouldn't be taking advice from a sixteen year old boy if it didn't make any sense." Derek licked his lips. You're a werewolf, not a pussy. You totally have this. You've taken down a kanima, you can do pretty much anything. Feelings should _not_ be this much of a burden anymore. Kate was years ago! Kate was fake, Emily is real. Very much real. "I – I do to."

"Do what?" Emily asked dubiously. Emily swept the cloth over the counter again. Nothing new was on it, but that didn't matter. Dust collects very quickly and in order to get customers she has to keep everything looked appealing. Dust isn't appealing; dust doesn't grab the public's attention and make them want to come in and buy their cheap coffee. Derek stared up at the menu he had looked over millions of times before just too keep his eyes occupied. If he's not looking at Emily, Emily can't look at him, isn't that how it works?

"Love you too." He muttered with a faint blush. "I – I am very much… _in love_ with you."

"Okay." Emily chirped, turning around to fiddle with the coffee machine. There was no way she could look at Derek, apparently making-out with your boyfriend gets you fired. Bizarre. "Is that all?" Derek looked down from the menu, staring at the back of Emily's head with bug eyes.

"I – I just told you that I'm –" He swallowed the nervous lump in his throat "in _love_ with you and all you have to say to that is _okay_?" That wasn't the response he was hoping for.

"Well, I already said that I love you earlier and I'm working. So there's nothing I can really do."

"You could at least look at me?" Derek suggested weakly. Emily rolled her eyes, but turned around anyway.

"Any other special requests? Want me to start doing the YMCA?" Emily asked drily, raising her eyebrows at him. "Or are your plans to just stare at me with your brooding forehead? Some of us have work to do and I have work to do."

"I can work." Derek retorted, frowning deeply. As if that was offensive. Pfft. "I just choose not to. We'd have too much money."

"Nobody can ever have _too much_ money, Derek." Emily scoffed, whipping his face with the dirty cloth. He sputtered and stood back. A large crowd of people bundled in, causing Derek to flinch at the loudness of the bell. "Get out of here before I get fired for getting too many orders wrong." A fire of jealousy sparked up in Emily when a small group of four girls eyed Derek and giggled amongst themselves and he shifted uncomfortably. She prayed deep down that Derek wouldn't feel the little yank of jealousy coming from her. But seriously, who was she kidding? She's Emily Evans and her luck fucking sucks.

Her boyfriend, on the other hand, could be nice and angelic when he wanted to be. Now was not that time. "See you, Em." He smirked, giving the girls a dashing smile as he walked past them. They fawned over him for the first two orders Emily's took and she was determined to pour boiling water down their throats. But Emily has self-control and let her imagination just think it out.

"You're his friend?" One of the girls asked. "If I were you, I'd get on that. If you don't, I will." It didn't sound like a threat, but Emily took it as one.

"Nobody should be '_getting on that_'. He's Derek Hale. You know, the one who tried to kill all those kids in the local high school." Emily treasured the look on the group of girl's faces. They all looked so shell-shocked. It was brilliant.

"I thought the police said it was Kate Argent who killed all those people?" One of the girls asked quietly. Emily shrugged.

"Who knows. Anyway, what would you like?"

/ / /

There were many people that walked through the coffee shop that day, oddly enough. Maybe they sensed Matt's evilness and stayed away from it and now that he's dead they feel that it's safe. Good coffee for a cheap price, what's not to love! Emily became expectant for the people walking through the door at half four, it happened every day, the clan of the usual people would gather in on the dot and order their same order. What Emily didn't expect was Allison Argent. Her head was hung down and behind her, she trailed along a suitcase. She stopped at the counter and offered a small smile. A smile which Emily had no intentions of returning, ever. "Sorry, I don't serve girl who slice into someone who's like family to me. There's a Starbucks across the road if you want coffee."

"I – I don't want anything but your forgiveness." Allison said softly.

"Forgiveness for what? Giving up my secret to your crazy ass grandfather? For hurting my boyfriends pack? For sending my boyfriend into hiding and I couldn't see him for a month?" Allison's eyes turned dark and her smile turned into a deep frown.

"Your _'boyfriend'_ got my mother killed. He bit her."

"Tell me something I don't know." Emily said sweetly, enjoying the look on Allison's face.

"You knew?"

"Of course I knew."

"Maybe it's you who should be begging for my forgiveness." Allison said thoughtfully.

"I didn't bite your mom. I didn't tell anyone about you and Scott. You told Gerard about what I am _and_ you told him I'm dating Derek. I'm not asking for your forgiveness and you sure as hell aren't getting mine. I'm getting sick at looking at your face, please remove yourself from this shop or I'll do it myself."

"Well you might not see my face again, I'm going to Paris." Allison motioned to her suitcase with a meek wave of her hand.

"You say that like I should care." Allison frowned and nodded.

"I think we made a good team when we were protecting Lydia." She forced out, smiling tightly. Emily rolled her eyes and pretended to be delighted with the news.

"I still don't give a fuck. Goodbye Allison."

"Emily, listen –"

"No, _you_ listen, little Argent. I almost forgave you for siding with Kate back when Peter was still the Alpha, you just found out about werewolves, when Peter told me, I was scared shitless. But that was the second time in a matter of a few months. I get that you wanted revenge for your mother, honestly, I do. What Derek did wasn't right and it shouldn't have come to that. You obviously don't know the full story, me? I do. I'd tell you but I don't like you. Now, get the fuck out of this shop." Allison threw her head back and sighed.

"I hope in time –"

"I hope in time, as little as possible please, you'll get the fuck out this shop." Allison left and Emily could already sense that the rest of her day was going to be terrible. Thank _you_ Allison Argent.

/ / /

Emily was right. Fuck, she was _so_ right. Derek text to say that he couldn't pick her up, his car had broken down. _Both_ of the coffee machines were refusing to work and Edna said that the only person who had fixed them before was _Matt_. Fucking Matt. They had to close early which meant very unhappy customers (their _only customers_) getting thrown out of the shop so Edna could phone the mechanic or whatever he was. It started to rain as soon as Emily stepped out the shop. She got lost. The rain got heavier. Her phone died. She then dropped said phone in a puddle. When she eventually stumbled across the loft, the rain stopped and it became _sunny_. The elevator was out of order and she had to climb the stairs. When she got in, Isaac pointed and _laughed at her_. Derek had made the hole in the wall bigger and it looked a mess. "It was too small." Derek explained with a helpless shrug.

"You're too small."

"Ouch, Derek, want ice for the burn?" Isaac snickered. Derek smiled curtly in return, strolling into the kitchen.

"I will smother you in your sleep if you don't shut the fuck up." Emily growled, wrestling with her shirt that clung to her body tightly in an effort to peel it off.

"Whoa, Emz, what the hell?" Isaac shrieked, covering his eyes.

"I'm not getting ill and I don't want to spend another minute in this shirt. Don't like it, then don't look." Emily sniped, wringing out her shirt so small droplets dripped onto the floor.

"I would probably like it, really, but Derek would snap my neck if I look." Isaac muttered, swatting the sofa blindly for a pillow.

"_I_ was gonna snap your neck if you look." Emily muttered, grinning at him. "Derek can snap the rest of your bones."

"Get clothes on. Jackson will be here in five." Derek ordered, picking up a pillow from the floor and lobbing it at Isaac's face. "Feet of the couch, were you raised in a barn?"

"No, but I was locked in a freezer as punishment. I'm allowed to act like a slob." Isaac sniffed, rolling his shoulders. Derek extended his claws and stabbed Isaac's bare ankles, making him squawk before promptly falling off the couch, eyes still screwed shut.

"That's a good Isaac." Derek cooed mockingly. "Keep your eyes shut. Open them and the last thing you'll see is a very angry Derek swiping your eyes out with his _human fingernails_."

"How am I supposed to get up?"

"_Intuition_." Derek smirked

"I bet _you_ have _your_ eyes open." Isaac accused, pointing about three feet away from Derek, but you get the point.

"That's because I'm her boyfriend. And your Alpha. I gave you the life as a werewolf, I can take it away just as easily"

"Can you actually do that?" Isaac asked in awe. Derek rolled his eyes and patted Isaac's head.

"Wanna find out?"

"Not really."

"Right answer." Derek clapped Isaac on the shoulder and moved towards the window, looking out it with a small glare. "I don't even know why I'm agreeing to be nice to this little shit. He trapped me in a pool." Emily snorted loudly, walking out the little hole.

"You can open your eyes, Isaac. Although I don't know why you still have them shut, I left the room." Isaac opened his eyes and glared at the back of his Alpha's head.

"After everything I've done for you, Derek." He sighed, pouncing back onto the couch, making sure to keep his feet off. "Gah," Isaac frowned "the little poke mark have just healed."

"Then keep your grubby feet off my couch." Derek muttered, frowning deeply when he watched Jackson round to the passenger's side of his Porsche and opened the door widely. His frown turned into a glare when Lydia Martin (AKA the girl who blew powdered wolfsbane in his face and then proceeded to use his unconscious body to resurrect his dead uncle). "He brought _her_."

"That's not vague at all Derek." Emily simpered, collapsing next to Isaac and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Lydia." Derek ground out. "He brought _Lydia_."

"Talking of girls I'm not overly fond of, guess who stopped by the coffee shop today."

"Mrs Clause?" Isaac guessed with a beam.

"Yes. Santa's wife. No, you moron, _little Argent_." Emily grinned widely when Derek turned to face her with a glower.

"And you didn't think to tell me this?"

"I'm telling you now, aren't I?" Derek rolled his eyes, leaning against the wall. "She was wanting forgiveness. She also doesn't know what her mom was doing the night you bit her, thinks you did it out of spite or some shit like that. She's off to Paris and doesn't know if she'll be returning. Now, let's keep all Allison talk to a standstill, little Ginger down there is her best friend. Jackson is an out of control werewolf boyfriend and I'd rather not get my head ripped off. "

"Would you recover from that?" Isaac asked curiously.

"I think we have a summer science project. Let's make a bucket list."

"_No_." Derek said sharply. "You will _not_ be chopping your head off in the name of science." Lydia and Jackson sauntered in, looking around the loft curiously. "Sure, come in. No need for knocking. You two are too good for that." Lydia's lips curled upwards.

"I pictured this place to be… _darker_." She said thoughtfully. "This place doesn't scream werewolf."

"Because that's _exactly_ what we want. A neighbour to come over for a nice old gossip and find out only the biggest secret we have to keep. Derek wanted to go for that, but I declined." Lydia didn't know whether to frown, smile or laugh. Maybe it was too early in their relationship (of whatever it was) to be introduced to sarcasm and wit. But that wasn't gonna stop her.

"And you are?" Lydia asked, narrowing her eyes slightly.

"I'm Emily Evans. Don't bother with your introduction, I already know who you are."

"I've heard about you from Stiles." Lydia sucked on her lower lip (and it was probably one of the most sexuality questioning things Emily had ever saw. There was no denying it, Lydia Martin was beautiful). "You're dating him." She pointed at Derek. He gave a curt smile and lifted his fingers. "But, you're getting all snuggly with Lahey."

"It's a pack thing." Isaac said instantly. "Do you really think that if Emily were to cheat on Derek, she'd do it right in front of him? And do you honestly think that if I were to date _anyone_, it'd be my _Alpha's girlfriend_?"

"Excuse me if I didn't know it was a pack thing." Lydia said smoothly. "So, Emily, would you care to fill me in on all things supernatural? Scott was no help at all; he's in a break-up not break-up trance. You won't catch me going to Lahey. Jackson knows as much as I do. Stiles, while helpful, liked to sugar coat most things. I have a feeling you won't care if you reduce me to tears."

"Finally." Emily sighed, shoving Isaac off the couch. "Someone who gets me. Come over, sit." Emily patted the warm space beside her, grinning. Lydia's lips curled again and she stepped over Isaac's body and sat down.

"Keep the sound on." Derek practically growled, still glaring at Lydia.

"I'm not trading secrets, idiot. I was gonna keep it on. You know all the stories anyway. Plus, why wouldn't I rub it in Jackson's face that he turned into a walking lizard under the control of _Matt_?" Jackson scowled at her. "Don't frown too much, Jackson, you'll get wrinkles."

"Oh, I really like you." Lydia grinned.

/ / /

Stiles Stilinski is an idiot. Everything that he told Lydia was _completely_ sugar coated. Emily should be calling him up and shouting at him, she would be if it weren't for the fact that watching Jackson getting thrown across the room by Isaac multiple times was incredibly entertaining. Derek decided that half way through the kanima talk (which is what they started with, Lydia wanted something to hold over Jackson when he's being huffy) that Emily was getting it all _wrong_. Even though she was there and encountered it when Derek had, but it was worth it to see the massive grin on Isaac's face. He as finally getting his way with training and Jackson, what's not to enjoy? Derek cleaned up the kanima chat and Lydia was smirking. "This is everything I wanted. He can never argue with me now." Emily looked at Derek from the corner of her eye.

"I think _you_ should turn into a walking lizard. I like being right." Derek put his hand over her face and shoved her back into the couch. "Hate you."

"Not what you said earlier." Emily lifted up her hand and stuck her middle finger in the air, aiming it at Derek's back. Derek jumped in front of Jackson and threw Isaac through the hole. "Go wash your hands or put on some deodorant. You smell." Isaac huffed and stalked into his bedroom, murmuring something that sounded like '_you_ fucking smell'.

"Anyway, now we're going to touch the subject of Peter Hale." Lydia visibly froze. "Something Stilinski didn't sugar coat. He's as bad as he sounds."

"No – I – Stiles never said anything about him." Lydia said, her voice far away.

"Lydia, do you mind telling me what you know about Peter? I know he got to you to revive him but I don't know _how_."

"I saw him." She whispered. "I saw him when he was supposed to be dead." Derek got punched in the face by Isaac and Lydia swallowed thickly. "It started when my mom sent me to Miss Morrell. He was sitting across from me but he _wasn't_."

"A hallucination?"

"Yeah. But he didn't look the same he looked, _younger_." Emily shot up and walked briskly to her and Derek's room, dodging past Isaac, Derek and Jackson. She walked back into the living room, ignoring the weird looks she was getting from both Derek and Isaac, with a box in hand.

"Look through these pictures and tell me who you saw." Emily instructed, taking the lid off the box and lifting out the pile of photo's.

"You kept them?" Derek sneered, throwing Jackson to the opposite side of the room effortlessly.

"I'm a sentimental person."

"Him." Lydia said, pointing to the pictures of Emily and seventeen year old Peter in a photo booth. Derek was beside them in an instant, looking at the pictures with distaste.

"They're disgusting. Especially the bottom one." He muttered.

"_You're_ disgusting. Forgive us for doing couple-y things when we were a couple." Emily swept her thumb over the bottom one, fighting the smile that as begging to show. It wasn't much, but it was probably one of the best times she had ever had when her and Peter were whatever they were. Peter's arm was looped around her neck, his face was mushed against her cheek and his lips were puckered, pressing to the corner of her mouth. Emily was positively beaming, her eyes screwed shut and a dark pink blush spread across her cheeks. It was the first time Peter had shown any sort of intimate affection towards her. That was the first time Peter's lip had been near her mouth and at the time, Emily had never been happier. He made it all go away, he made her forget that she was the oldest person in the room and Emily almost loved him for that. Almost being the main word. Emily leaned back into the couch and smiled softly to herself, listening to Derek interrogate Lydia was wonderful. Emily had never gotten the chance to fully appreciate the amount of expressions Derek could pull off with just the movement of his eyebrows. It's amazing. When he's pleased with Lydia's answers he turned to Jackson and tells him to 'get the fuck out my house and I'll throw you out the window. And I'll show no mercy to your girlfriend. Same time tomorrow though, and _don't be late_.'

Yes, Derek is _very_ impressing.

/ / /

"Why do you still keep the things with Peter? Do you still like him?" Emily dragged her eyes away from the ceiling to look at Derek with raised eyebrows.

"I told you, sentimental value. Believe it or not, Derek, I am an incredibly sentimental person. And the last time I saw him, I promised him that I'm gonna kill him. That doesn't exactly scream love." She muttered, looking over his face that was lit beautifully by the moon light. Well, he always has a beautiful face, the moon light just makes it better.

"I never knew that about you." Derek muttered, shifting away from her slightly. "Come to think of it, I hardly know _anything_ about you. I know what happened in your past but I don't know what happened to a pin point. Just a rough outline. I know fuck all about what went on with you and Peter. My own _uncle_ knows more about you than I do. We just jumped straight into this, not thinking clearly. Blinded by –"

"Derek." Emily said calmly. "As much as I love how your using your words in multiple sentences, you need to _stop_. Peter knows lot about me because he basically lived through what shaped me. When I woke up in that room, it was like being re-born. He was my best friend. Notice how that sentence was _past_ tense? Stop getting your tail in a knot. We don't know much about each other, but we can learn along the way. Like Stefan and Elena from _The Vampire Diaries_." Emily smiled.

"Are you seriously comparing us to fictional characters?" Derek asked dully.

"Yeah, our relationship actually kind of parallels. You had a psychotic girlfriend, so did Stefan. They hardly knew anything about each other when they began dating, neither do we. Stefan's brother is in love with Elena, your uncle happens to have a… fascination with me. See? Parallels." Derek groaned loudly, turning away from Emily completely.

"I refuse to look at you. You are the worst."

"Shut the fuck up, I am a _delight_. You should consider yourself lucky that I even gave you the time of day." Emily could _feel_ Derek rolling his eyes. Emily scooted closer to him, flung her arm over his chest and curled herself against him.

"Are you seriously making me be the little spoon?"

"You're seriously worried about me still having feelings for _Peter_?"

"I hate being the little spoon."

"Suck it up. Beats getting awkward boners." Derek scoffed, nudging his foot against hers.

"You made me walk around a furniture store with one." Derek grumbled and Emily laughed merrily. "Don't laugh, t's not funny." Emily pressed a kiss to Derek's ear.

"It was kind of funny."

"It was _not_."

"You're such a spoil sport."

"You love it."

"I do." Emily said softly. "Unfortunately." She added after a few seconds.

"Mines is grass green."

"Excuse me?"

"My favourite colour." Derek muttered. "The colour of grass is my favourite colour. My mom had a fascination with gardening. The grass always looked the… _grassiest green_. Like something out of a fairy tale. She didn't care for flowers that much, didn't care to plant them anyway. The ones that grew, she kept. Something about the _force of nature_. It was a ridiculous story and Peter would always bring it up because you _had_ to listen to it. She wouldn't let you escape it, she'd follow you if you walked away. It drove everybody nuts." Derek twisted his head around as much as he could to look at Emily. "What's yours?"

"Mines is the colour of a tropical ocean. I don't have a back story, I've just always like it. My first holiday when I was seven was to Florida and I adored the colour. It was just _breathtakingly beautiful_."

"Still your favourite after all these years?"

"I've had others, but that will always be at the top."

"You write, don't you?"

"I'm not sure if you're asking if I write _stories_ or if this is some age joke."

"Stories, _dumbass_."

"In class, yeah. Why'd you ask?" Derek shrugged.

"Just something Kayla said. You kept a dictionary by the side of your bed so you could check your spelling or something like that." Derek frowned when Emily snickered into his ear.

"No. I'm from the early twentieth century, Derek. I didn't know _any_ slang at all. It was like learning a foreign language. I got myself a dictionary and I would look through it, looking for words that I had never heard of before and wrote them down into a little notebook. Language has changed… _a lot_. Not in the best way either."

"I feel let down." Derek muttered. "Here I was, thinking that you were going to write me beautiful stories for my birthday." Derek turned around completely and smiled mockingly. "Not even beautiful poems for Valentine's Day?"

"Hmm." Emily hummed. "Roses are red, foxes are clever. I like your ass, let me touch it forever?" Derek scoffed out a laugh, shaking his head, smiling.

"That was beautiful." He simpered. "Any more that will sweep me off my feet for sure?"

"Roses can be red, violets aren't actually blue. Here's the bottom line, I'd really like to fuck you."

"Wow, blew me away."

"More ways than one." Emily smirked. Derek clucked his tongue, shaking his head disapprovingly.

"That was a terrible innuendo and you _know it_."

"You're a terrible innuendo."

"Oh," Derek hissed mockingly "you got me there."

"Too fucking right, I did."

Five minutes after Emily falls into a blissful sleep, she's awoken. And she thought her day had taken a turn for the better. Obviously not. "Up. Get up, _dammit_." Emily cracked open an eye and Derek was standing by the door in sweatpants looking alert and wide eyed and Isaac standing beside him, rubbing his eyes tiredly in his boxers.

"What is it?" Emily muttered, checking the clock on the night stand. _3:45_. Is he fucking serious.

"It wasn't a warning." Derek said, tugging at the ends of his hair in frustration. Emily sat up, pulling the covers with her to cover her bra.

"What wasn't a warning?" Isaac groaned. "I like my sleep, man. Can't this wait until morning?"

"_No_." Derek snapped. "The – The mark on the door of my old house, the Alpha packs, it wasn't just a warning, it was a _sign_."

"Derek, you're freaking me out. It's quarter to four in the morning and you look like you've seen a ghost. This isn't you, what the _hell_ is up?" Emily stood up, not really caring about her attire at the moment. She could deal with Isaac later.

"Erica and Boyd. The Alpha pack have them." Who knew two names and a sentence could ruin your entire plans for the summer and make you lose your job? Certainly not any of them.

**Sorry this took so long! I had to re-write this chapter three times because my laptop kept acting up so that was incredibly annoying. Also, this might be my last update for the summer holidays, boo hiss. I start school again on Tuesday and I have three things of homework to complete while doing annoying 'back to school' things. But in my free time, I'll write, I promise! So, after this update, the updates might go back to once or two updates a week which is kinda annoying because I don't even know if I can manage **_**that**_**.**

**Howling4hale asks: Is he (Derek) going to tell Emily that he has strong feelings for her in the next chapter, or will that come later in the story?**

** A: :)**


	46. Rock Pool -46-

**The Downpour.**

**Rock Pool. [Chapter Forty-Six]**

**Takes places post-Season Two, before the events of Season 3A of MTV's Teen Wolf.**

It probably isn't human to not shower for four day intervals, get five hours of sleep a night (and when you _do_ sleep it's very light) and spend all of your time around the same people, rarely getting contact s with others. That was Emily's life at the moment and had been for two months. It was hell served on a stick and the rammed so far up her ass that she was coughing up splinters. She lost her job, apparently that happens when you don't go in for three weeks and don't call them about it. (Edna was too sad and _bawled_ down the phone. Emily didn't have time for the phone. She had Beta's to look for.) Halfway into the first month Derek decided they needed more help, by help, Emily assumed Scott and Stiles. Ah, that would bring some _laughable_ humour (their sense of humour so long gone and amongst the three of them by day two were laughing at badly worded sentences, Derek's circles that look like rounded rectangles, weird sneezes, how the phone reception was kinda crap that so if you went to a certain corner of the loft whoever was on the other end of the phone began to sound like Darth Vader and occasionally, just laughing. Randomly. _Even Derek did it_. Just erupted into giggles. It was weird). But it wasn't Stiles and Scott Derek called in, _oh no_, they're 'teenagers' and should have a 'good summer'. Isaac wasn't happy about that, and neither was Emily. Derek called in for Peter's help. Peter, _Peter Hale._ It was almost as if Derek had forgotten about the entire '_I'm gonna kill you, ha ha, I killed you because you may be involved in my family's murder, but I don't know for sure! Ha ha_' thing he had going on.

Peter made things worse. The humour got worse (none of them knew that it was even _possible_), Emily had to constantly be around him, he kept bringing up old memories (_including the first time they had sex_. Peter brought that up in front of _Derek_) and he had opinions about _everything_. Every little thing. Mainly about Emily. She smelt too clean, she smelt too dirty, she smelt too much like Derek, she smelt of sex (weird because her sex life went from normal to getting as much as a virgin), she was too emotional, she was too emotionally constipated, she was breathing too loud, she's looking at Derek too much, she's looking at Isaac too much, the list goes on.

Currently, it was shower day. Derek and Isaac had run the shower cold, but that didn't really matter. A shower is a shower, and _God_, she needed it. You know it's bad when you begin to feel repulsed by your own smell. She stood in the same place, allowing the water to beat heavily against her body until her skin was numb before getting out. She took pleasure in walking about in a towel, it was a big _fuck you _to Peter and an _if we weren't working so hard, I wouldn't even need the towel and we could just go to our room. Please consider. So tired. Need sleep. _To Derek. Isaac was too busy cramming in sleep to notice. "Must you tease me so." Peter crooned, dancing his fingers across Emily's jawline.

"Must you be an annoying bitch?"

"Quit bickering." Derek said around an unlit cigarette that dangled between his teeth. "Go get Isaac up, we need to start planning. Where the hell is my damn lighter?"

"What he means is '_Why the hell can't I breathe properly?_'" Peter muttered chucking Derek's yellow lighter in the air and catching it easily. "I'm trying to get you to full health, nephew o' mine. You can't live life like this, smoking away your problems –"

"It's obviously not working as Boyd and Erica and still _missing_." Derek grabbed his lighter from Peter and holding it smugly. "I'm smoking away my _stress_ that comes from you being _near me_."

"You get stress balls for that kind of shit, you know."

"And you'd know all about balls, huh?" Emily smirked before screaming loudly in Isaac's ear. He shrieked (and it was totally _not manly_, do not let him lie to you) before rolled off the couch ungracefully. Emily laughed merrily, falling into Isaac's previously occupied space.

"What the hell, Emily?" He moaned, rubbing his ears delicately because Isaac is a delicate little flower and should be protected at all costs.

"If I'm not allowed to sleep, you _sure as hell_ aren't allowed to." Emily shrugged.

"You were napping with me while Derek was in the shower! You complained about my wet hair!"

"And then Derek huffed and puffed until I was awake for _my_ turn and you still slept away. I thought we were in this together, Isaac? Is this what our friendship_ really_ means to you?"

"Wha?"

"Anyway, next time Derek grants us the usage of the shower, _I'm going first_. I had to shower in the cold!" Emily pointed at Derek, glaring. "You could've warned me, jerk."

"You never asked." He slowly exhaled the smoke through his mouth and Emily had never seen anything more ridiculously attractive. Damn him.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Go change." Derek muttered, leaning back against the table with the laminated map of Beacon County paced on top with dozen of marker points and where they could possibly find Erica and Boyd. "You and Peter are going on the next look." Derek frowned, noticing Emily's pout. "Only because Jackson is stopping by for training. I don't really want you near Peter, but neither of you can go it alone."

"Fantastic." Emily muttered dryly. "And I thought my life couldn't get any worse. I guess I was wrong."

"I'm not _that_ bad." Peter said defensively.

"You are." Isaac said absentmindedly.

/ / /

If anything, being on the look is the worst thing to do during Emily's summer's experience. You're paired up with someone of Derek's choice and you go to Derek's designated spot and look everywhere. Is there a weird looking cave? You have to go in it! Is there a well in the middle of the forest? You have to go in it! Boy and Erica better appreciate this. Luckily for Emily, her and Peter had to go to look where they'd already looked before. Something about how the Alpha pack might be moving them about so they have to retrace their steps occasionally. It made it easier, you know where all the spots to look properly are, you know the track and you get home quicker for extra sleep time after reporting all your findings. "You want to go into the cave and act like a man, or will I because I secretly know that you don't like bats and spiders?" Emily taunted, flipping her hair behind her back.

"I have to go in the cave." Peter muttered. "I smell Papa Argent. Last time he saw me was either A; when I killed his sister or B; when I killed kanima Jackson. I don't look good with a bullet in my head."

"Aw, don't put yourself down! I think you look _handsome_. Even better with multiple bullets in your head."

"Such a charmer. Don't miss me too much." Emily hated Peter's existence. She stood about, picking up leaves as if they were clothes in Macy's until Chris Argent stood in front of her, no weapons and nothing threatening about him.

"Emily." Chris greeted stiffly. She nodded her head once in return. "You're looking awful suspicious. Why are you in the middle of the woods alone?"

"Looking for Erica and Boyd." Chris' worried expression made her worry. "You know something about them?"

"I know that they left you and Derek for a new pack." He admitted. "A pack that never existed. Allison and I – we played a tape recording of wolves howling. That's what they heard. Allison shot them, almost to death but I stopped her. Gerard kept them in our basement and I let them go. I – I just assumed that they'd gotten home."

"I don't blame you." Emily muttered, even though she kind of did. "I blame your daughter for being easily swayed. Next time something like that happens, make sure manipulative bastards don't get into her head." Chris frowned.

"Not the direction I thought this was going to go, but I appreciate your understanding."

"And I'm sorry for your loss. Derek didn't want to do it, but she was killing Scott and –"

"She was killing Scott?" Chris asked in a small voice, stopping in his tracks, back facing Emily.

"Yeah, I don't know why, Scott won't share but there was wolfsbane and she tried to swipe at Derek and he just… bit her." Emily smiled sincerely. "I'm really sorry."

"Thanks." Peter waited out a few minutes more after Chris had left before scurrying out the cave.

"Derek's gonna be pissed." Peter commented.

"No shit." Emily tapped her fingers against her thigh, looking at Peter with her lips pursed. "Should we even tell him? Don't give me that look! The information isn't _that_ relevant. Derek just knows that they maybe didn't get into the pack or the Alpha's got to them before they got the chance." Peter rolled his eyes and slung his arm around her shoulder.

"Have you ever _met_ my nephew? It's the small things like this that makes him believe that he's getting closer. The loft is starting to really stink of smoke, and if _I_ can smell it, you know there's a problem. Derek doesn't strike me as a half a pack of twenty a day guy."

"He used to go through a pack of twenty in like, a month or something but that went to shit when I started making him jealous with Isaac. Then it went back to normal, it went up a little with the kanima and then it was back to normal and now it's a pack over two days."

"Then this is a problem. His second hand smoke is making my lungs cry. You're partially human, it's bound to be harming you. Derek and Isaac have it easy, they're stronger than me and they're both more… _supernatural_ than you are."

"I like how you didn't say they're stronger than me because you know it's not true."

"Well, until the kanima. Isaac filled me in on our last look about how you couldn't do anything around the kanima. Suck to be you. Maybe your power is limited to werewolves only." Damn Isaac.

"One; Isaac is a fucking jerk. First my home address and now what happened while you were dead? Fucking dick head. Secondly; When I was on Scott's side and Derek was all dark and broody waiting to kill Lydia, I didn't now Jackson was there. I tried to flick Isaac away because he was about to hurt Allison – moment I regret – and Stiles, but it didn't work. I might have to ask Deat – _Derek_ 'bout that." Emily pretended to ignore Peter's questioning glance. Obviously he caught that slip up. God damn.

"Hey." Peter said brightly. "Remember all those stories I use to tell you about? About Beacon Hills? Like where I used to live and shit."

"That was poetic. '_And shit_'. Very nice. And yeah, of course I do. Load of bullshit." Peter snorted and shook his head.

"Maybe I exaggerated a little." Emily lifted her eyebrows. "Okay, maybe a _lot_. But they all held a layer of truth."

"Even the dragons you kept on chains?"

"Okay, now _that_ story was complete and utter bullshit. But you called that from the beginning. Remember the one about the creatures in the lake?"

"Bullshit too? I guessed. Mermaids aren't real. Sea gremlins aren't real. Seaweed hags aren't real –"

"Werewolves aren't real?" Emily rolled her eyes. "Okay, maybe the creatures that were in there are complete and utter bull, but I swear, there's a lake. Wanna go?"

"If this is your way on asking me to go on a date with you –"

"_Please_." Peter muttered. "I have a slight attraction towards you, only because of our history and the fact that I don't like you with my nephew, but talking about said nephew, he's an alpha. He could kill me and I _won't_ be able to come back. I'm rather attached to life at the moment. This is just a time killer. A _fun_ time killer. You know that word that none of us have had in ages? _Fun_. Derek's a fun sucker, if you haven't gathered that already." Peter heaved a loud sigh. "But if you don't wanna, I completely get it."

"No." Emily said quickly. "I want to, it's just that _sleep_. You know, the thing that Derek is depriving us of? Yeah, I'm kinda attached to _that_. Maybe another time? Hell, maybe all four of us can come here and take a day off."

"You really think that Derek will let us have a _day off_? Emily, he's dead set on getting Erica and Boyd found. You could walk into the room naked and he'd tell you that you need to change because you're next on look." Emily frowned, she hate it when Peter had a point.

"Fine." She snapped. "But not for long, he'll get suspicious." Peter grinned and clapped his hand on her shoulder.

"'atta girl."

"I hate my life."

/ / /

"It's not as it used to be, but it's still pretty great." Peter said with a careless shrug. Emily nodded, looking at it with wide, admirable eyes. It was beautiful, water trickled slowly down rocks and pooled together to make a large, clear rock pool. Pretty great wasn't the word for it, it was _beautifully spectacular_. "You coming in?"

"Hmm, _no thanks_. I'd rather avoid a cold, thank you very much." Emily closed her eyes as Peter stripped of his shirt. "_Dude_."

"I want something dry to get into when I come up." He began to fiddle with his belt and Emily's hands shot out and grabbed Peter's

"No." She said slowly. "Taking your shirt off was out of my comfort zone. Taking your jeans off will only send me running for the hills. Keep them on."

"You want me to walk _all the way back_ to the loft in soaking jeans? My, Emily. You are so." Peter pushed Emily into the pool. She resurfaced, gasping for air and spitting freezing water out her mouth.

"You _jerk_!" She yelped. She could feel the warmth that her body had gained drain and it was a truly horrible sensation. Emily shielded her eyes when Peter plunged himself in, grinning widely. Emily wanted nothing more than to rip his throat out.

Delicately. Because Peter, as much as she didn't want to admit it, was right and she hadn't had _real fun_ in a while. Derek was a vampire, but not thirsty for blood, thirsty for fun. She'd make it up to Isaac somehow.

Maybe.

Peter resurfaced, cheeks blown out and full of water. Before Emily had the chance to fully comprehend that Peter isn't a blow fish, he's an arrogant dick head and has no self-control or awareness of other peoples personal space, he tugged her close and blew the water _right into her ear_. "Fuck you!" Emily yelled, hating herself for grinning. "This water better not have fish eggs, and if it does, I'm gonna kill you a lot sooner than I promised." Peter held a hand to his shirt.

"I'm quivering." He said drily. "So, how are things with my nephew?"

"Fine, I guess. Although it's more like we're just friends instead of being – why _on earth_ am I sharing this with you?"

"Because you know deep down that you can trust me with information like this." Emily tipped her head to the side, scrunching up her eyes. "Fine, _way, way_ deep down. That better?"

"Much, thanks."

"Anyway, you can't really tell Isaac this, he doesn't get you like I do." Peter flicked water at Emily. "Tell me, you need to get it out of your system."

"We haven't done basic couple things. We haven't kissed in _days_ – minus the quick goodnight ones or the '_see you when you get back_' ones. The last time we had sex was the second last night we had alone before Isaac moved in." Emily frowned and let out a long sigh. "I know this has been hard on him, it's been hard on me too. I guess his way of dealing with this is to cut all emotional ties. No sex, no kissing, no _hugging_. In situations related to this I tend to do the opposite." Emily tilted her head back and closed her eyes. "You know, before Derek and I started dating and before I knew that we were mates he stayed over at mines and in the morning we would always end up tangled in each other's limbs. This morning, I woke up and we were at opposite sides of the bed. It just feels like we're drifting apart but yet we're so…" Emily shook her head, unable to find a fitting word.

"Close together?" Peter supplied.

"Yeah."

"That's the bond."

"Great so the only thing actually keeping my relationship intact is a bond and his fear that I'm gonna wake up and say 'you know what? I think I like Peter better. Seeya!'"

"He really thinks that?" Peter snorted. "I mean, if I was given the chance I would _totally_ get you to be my girlfriend but I respect that you're with Derek and you two are mates. That doesn't happen for every werewolf. The mate has to be born _exactly_ when they shift. The exact second, the exact hour, the exact minute. I'd never try and _purposely_ wiggle my way between you two."

"Purposely?"

"If I do, it's not intentional."

/ / /

"You're wet." Derek accused, looking Emily's dripping body over. She smirked and nodded.

"I can't remember the last time you said that to me. In a different sense too." Derek growled to let Emily know he wasn't fooling around and she frowned.

"Calm it; there was no sign of them so we went to the rock pool place. Peter shoved me in and we had fun." Emily shrugged, combing back her wet hair with her fingers. "It's no big deal."

"No big deal?" Derek asked slowly and Emily knew she was in for it. "Do you think that it's no big deal that two of my Beta's are missing and you two are off having '_fun_'? This isn't to be taken lightly – _Peter_. Get back here." Peter stopped shuffling towards the door with a defeated sigh.

"Can't blame me for trying." He muttered, going back over to Emily and putting his hands behind his back. Derek raised his eyebrows and folded his arms tightly across his chest, as if he was waiting for something. Emily had no clue what thought, so this was all a bit much. "God, don't you take after your mother. I was reminiscing about the past. I used to tell Emily all about the rock pool and I offered to take her. She didn't really want to but I pushed her in. We had a little heart to heart, we splashed water at each other, we started dunking each other and Emily decided to be a buzzkill, much like you, Derek, and said it was probably time to leave. That's it, I take full responsibility."

"That's not what happened." Emily said before Derek could erupt on Peter. "I was all for it from the beginning, I backed out when Peter was about to take of his jeans and _then_ he pushed me in the pool." Cue the brooding forehead look.

"And you thought taking your clothes off in front of Emily would be a good idea because?"

"What can I say, you and Emily have been scoring nothing in the bedroom department, not even _first base_, and she was rather lonely so I volunteered to help her. I hear fucking in a bath goes… _swimmingly_. Why not step it up to be in a pool?" Emily smothered her giggles with her hands, pressing them tightly over her mouth.

"I find it charming that you think that Emily will ever get back together –"

"_God_!" Emily groaned, throwing her head back. "You know, the whole jealous over Peter thing was cute at first, but now it's really fucking pathetic. Let it _go_. We just wanted to do something fun. We've had nothing about Boyd and Erica for _two months_. Maybe it's time to just call it a day. Accept it, Derek, they're gone and they're not coming back. Their fault for leaving, they should've been able to hear the electric currents under toning the howling."

"Thought we weren't gonna tell him?" Peter asked quietly, looking at Emily from the corner of his eyes.

"It was a slip." Emily hissed. "I fucked up."

"Majorly."

"What do you mean electric currents under toning the howls?" Derek asked slowly, his entire posture _darkening_, if that was even possible.

"The pack that they heard were just recorded howls played by the Argent's. They were tricked and presumably tortured after they were held hostage in their basement by Gerard. Chris let them go and the Alpha pack must've gotten to them." Emily really fucked up, she had never seen Derek look so disappointed. "They wouldn't've been able to detect it, you didn't train them –"

"Exactly." Derek snapped and Isaac moved away from the arguing trio. "I teach them loads of stuff. Did you know that it was _Scott_ who taught Isaac to shift at will? That was supposed to be me."

"Derek, you're sounding like a girl who never got asked to prom by her crush and is slightly pissed at his date." Emily said softly. "The Argent's and the kanima were taking up your time, you had to teach them to survive."

"And look where that got Boyd and Erica." Derek huffed, picking up his jacket from the back of the couch and slinging it over his shoulder. He crushed past Peter and Emily, making sure to bump both of them on the shoulder as he made his way to the door.

"Derek!" Emily cried, watching him slide open the loft door with confusion. "Where the hell are you going?"

"I'm going to have _'fun'_. You coming, Isaac?"

"Uh, I think I'll stay –"

"_Isaac_."

"I mean, sure. Of course." Isaac forced out, shoving his feet into his shoes and hurdling after Derek.

"That could've gone better." Peter muttered, throwing himself onto the ouch and switching on the TV.

"Oh yeah." Emily mumbled, gnawing on her bottom lip. "That could've gone _so much better_."

**I might be able to get a chapter up tomorrow, I'm not completely sure. I was actually surprised that I got this one up. I'd answer questions that I've received, but my mum took my phone which has my emails which has my reviews and the internet is being really slow, so I'll make sure to answer them on the next chapter!**

**Question; Would you guys like to see more of Emily and Peter's back story? Like, when they were friends back before Emily knew Derek? I might do a side story or just little flashbacks.**


	47. Dinner for Seven -47-

**The Downpour.**

**Dinner for Seven. [Chapter Forty-Seven]**

**Takes places post-Season Two, before the events of Season 3A of MTV's Teen Wolf.**

"I am actually surprised that I'm not pissed. Being a werewolf has its perks." Isaac's voice floated through the loft. Emily lifted her head from the sofa, glaring weakly at Derek and Isaac. "Cue angry girlfriend?" He asked Derek quietly.

"Cue angry girlfriend." Emily growled. "It's four in the morning. I left you _both_ messages, _numerous times_. I text you so much that I have no credit left on my phone, for God's sake, _Peter texted you_. You managed to worry Peter with being absolutely fucking _reckless_, hanging about in a cheap bar that reeks of stale, cheap beer!"

"We were having fun." Derek replied drily.

"And it actually was fun. I thought it was going to be hell considering that Derek is quite an intimidating guy, but he's actually _all right_."

"_Thanks_."

"No problem. He taught me how to talk to girls, because I _sucked _at that before, and how to scare the bar tender into giving me drinks! How awesome is that?" Isaac gushed, grinned widely.

"That's just _exhilarating_. Honestly, I cannot contain my joy for you." Emily said with a slight glare.

"I might be pushing my luck here, but is there any way I can have the leftovers from dinner? I'm starving." Isaac blushed, slowly lifting his hands up and placing them on his stomach, rubbing in small circular motions.

"Sorry, you'll have to wait until breakfast. I only made enough for two." Emily's eyes flickered over to Derek briefly. "Guess eating just isn't in your fungenda, huh?"

"So no food 'til breakfast?" Isaac moaned. Emily shook her head, rolling her neck.

"If you're not here for meals, you don't get one unless I am notified beforehand. I wasn't. Therefore," Emily shrugged and her lips curled downwards in a mocking pout "you have to wait until the next meal."

"What about snacks?" Isaac asked desperately.

"I'd allow that, _but_ we only have enough food for breakfast tomorrow. Tomorrow's grocery day." Isaac threw his hands in the air with despair and trudged along to his room, dragging his feet heavily along the floor.

Derek's eyebrows rose. "Really Emily? You're gonna starve him?"

"You guys left at about four. That was _twelve hours ago_. I was alone, unprotected for half of that. What if the Alpha's decided to show up while you're out, showing your beta pointless knowledge on how to talk to girl and threaten people into letting you drink when you're underage?" Emily asked, tipping her head to the side challengingly. Derek narrowed his eyes, folding his arms across his chest.

"That's not fair." He argued. Emily rolled her eyes, pushing herself off the couch and bundling up the blanket that she draped over herself.

"Of course, forgive me, I took forty-five minutes to have a little fun, I completely deserved that. I'm awfully sorry."

"At least you're being apologetic." Derek muttered, kicking his shoes off. Emily mentally face palmed with a millions pair of hands.

"I wasn't being serious." She snarled, tossing the blanket bundle onto the arm of the couch. "I could've died, you _know_ they're gonna make an advance on us! What if tonight was their night, huh?"

"You can handle yourself, as you've liked to remind dozens of times before."

"I think you're over estimating my ability, here. I can handle two people at the same time, _tops_. It's draining and too much of it might possibly kill me. Granted, I'd be back alive within the next ten minutes but that's not the point. This is an Alpha _pack_. Which means more than four members, I wouldn't have been able to hold them all off." Emily pursed her lips and shrugged. "But I guess you wouldn't know that. I made up the guest room for you, _have a good night_." Derek caught her by the arm, stopping Emily from walking off.

"You're making me sleep in the _guest room_? What are you, twelve?"

"No, don't be stupid, a twelve year old isn't allowed to make that decision. A twelve year old is a child, _me_? I'm older than you, pissed off and I think you've forgotten the things I can do. Either you unhand me or I'll show you a personal demonstration." Derek clucked his tongue and reluctantly released his grip. "Wise choice. Night." Derek watched Emily's retreating back with a glower.

/ / /

"The next time," Derek hissed into Emily's ear as he walked passed her sitting at the breakfast bar. Emily smirked around her glass of water. "you want one of us to sleep in a separate bed, it's gonna be _you_. It feels like the mattress is made from rocks."

"Maybe because it is." Emily said slyly, setting down her glass and smirking up at Derek. "Did you know that there are small stones on the roof? I didn't."

"You're acting like a fucking _child_." Derek gritted out.

"All the better to tease you with, my dear." Emily pulled out the seat beside her and patted it with a smirk. "Breakfast is served." Derek tested the amount of weight that the chair could hold with his arm first, testing for any loose screws because now that he knew Emily was fucking with him, he had to have all eyes and ears open at all times. When the chair deemed itself stable, he sat down grabbing two slices of whatever breakfast was and slapping it onto the plate in front of him. He stared at the slices of weird toast for a few seconds, watching Isaac from the corner of his eye, pick up his own slice eagerly and bite out a huge chunk.

"Oh, my _God_." Isaac groaned, his mouth hanging open and the mushy toast falling onto his plate with a _plop_. "What the fuck is this?" He screeched.

"French toast." Emily answered. Isaac blinked over at her.

"This is revolting." He stated. "What the fuck did you use to make it? _Soil_?"

"Don't be stupid." Emily sniffed. "Beaten eggs and bread fried in a frying pan."

"No topping?"

"I was being serious last night when I said we basically have nothing. We have flour, vinegar, salt and pepper." Isaac frowned, sucking on his tongue.

"I thought the French were supposed to make _nice_ food? Where did they go wrong with this?" Isaac asked, staring at his slice of toast as if it were going to sprout fangs and suck his blood.

"I don't even think it's French, it's supposed to have like, Gallic traces." Emily frowned deeply. "I don't know, okay? I must've skipped out on my French Cuisine classes."

"Should we go shopping now?" Derek asked, pushing his plate away. He'll trust Isaac's opinion. The boy will eat anything. Emily looked at Derek, both eyebrows cocked dubiously.

"You're willing to go somewhere with me? And here I was, thinking this feud will never end."

"Shut up. When's Peter coming over? I wanna get everything in before he comes around."

"He's already here." Derek shot out his seat.

"What?" He hissed lowly. "_Why_?"

"Because I asked him to." Emily said slowly. "He's gonna help me."

"Help you do what? Break up with me so he can sink his claws into you?"

"No, carry on like this and I won't need any help. He's helping me with my shit." Isaac snickered into his hand and Emily cast him a withering glare. "_Doofus_." She hissed. "I mean, he's helping me with the whole doing things to people with so much as a flick of my hand. I keep training, I won't even have to do _that_. I'll just have to think about it and _boom_. Isaac's at the opposite side of the room, groaning in pain because I made him hit a wall."

"Hey!" Isaac crowed. "Why am I the culprit?"

"Because this morning you're being _especially_ annoying." Emily slipped off her seat and stretched out her back. "Make sure Peter doesn't go through my things, he's annoying when he does that."

"He's done that before?"

"_Derek_." Emily said sharply. "Leave it alone." Derek huffed and looked down at the floor. "When you've done acting like a child who just got scorned, care to come grocery shopping?"

/ / /

"I take it this isn't a way to get off with me in my car, huh?" Derek tried, cringing at how awkward he sounded.

"Might've been, had you not acted like a jealous bastard back there." Emily said, smiling coyly. "Missed the window of opportunity." Derek dragged a hand through his hair, frowning.

"In my time of… _redemption_ I have realised that maybe twelve hours was a little… _over stretching it_." He was so not used to this, oh God. This can only go one way, and badly was the only way to go.

"Damn right." Derek refrained himself from glaring.

"What I'm trying to say is… I am very… _apologetic_."

"Can you not say the forbidden 's' word?" Emily snickered, finding the entire situation very amusing.

"I can!" Derek defended. "I just have difficulties saying it, okay? But I do mean it."

"I know you do." Emily shrugged. "I've never heard you apologise to anyone sincerely before. This must mean something." Emily dampened her lips before grinning.

"But you're gonna have to make it up to me. Don't look at me like that, if I let you off too easily, who's to say you won't do it again? Do something amazing for me, and I'll accept your rather shitty apology." Derek frowned, tapping the steering wheel with his thumbs.

"Fine." He grunted. "But don't expect any flyers, sky writing, confetti, balloons…" Derek cut himself short, realisation dawning on him. Three days. July eleventh, that's today's date. Three days until the fourteenth. Three days until her birthday. Three days until his mates birthday and he was just realising _now_. He is the worst boyfriend slash mate to ever walk the planet. His father used to have his mother's give _three months prior_.

"Aw man." Emily grinned, not seeming to take notice of Derek's halt. "And they were my favourite things about an apology. Guess I'll have to do without them, then." Emily pressed Derek's cheeks together with one hand, leaning over and pecking him quickly on the lips. She smirked when his eyes flickered shut and snapped open in annoyance.

"Feels like we haven't done that in ages." He muttered thoughtfully.

"Because we haven't. Come on, let's go get food. I'm starving." Derek nodded, pulling his keys out the ignition and stuffing them into his back pocket.

When Derek met Emily at the front of the Camaro, she reached a hand over to him, grabbing thin air. He cast her with a dubious look, because really, were they twelve? Hand holding wasn't their thing. "Don't look at me like that." Emily scolded lightly. "Don't think you're little temper tantrum after Lydia identified what Peter she was seeing and you pointed out the cutesy couple-y picture went amiss. Although, you are hard to read on occasions, I know you wouldn't randomly grab Jackson and shove him to the floor when he was discussing tactics with Isaac. That isn't your style." Derek frowned. "C'mon, suck it up, _hold my hand_." Derek drew out a short breath, locking their fingers together reluctantly.

"I can't believe we're doing this. _I was convicted for murder_."

"_Falsely_." Emily sang, swinging their arms merrily.

"Okay, I can barely tolerate the hand holding, _the arm swinging_, I cannot."

"Party pooper. Must you rain on my parade?"

"Must you quote cheesy Broadway songs?" Derek challenged, watching Emily struggle with pulling a shopping cart out of the stack of shopping carts. "Idiot." He muttered digging into his pocket with his Emily-free hand and taking out a coin. He jammed said coin into the coin thingy and Emily stumbled back, the cart nipping at her toes.

"I knew to do that, I was just _testing you_."

"Sure you were."

/ / /

Derek wanted to die. He wanted someone to grab him around the waist, drag him somewhere and cremate him. Hell, _burry him alive_! He didn't care, he just wanted to be gone from the humiliation as soon as humanly – or werewolfly – possible.

Just as they were getting the milk – _the last thing they needed _– Stiles and Scott hobbled up the aisle, shoving and pulling at each other playfully. Things probably would've gone great, neither Stiles nor Scott had seen Derek or Emily, holding hands like a coupe should, both too busy on finding a specific brand of cheese. But Emily sure as fuck saw them. It's break-up worthy material, _seriously_.

"Stiles!" Emily squawked, flailing her free arm around. "Scotty!" Both of the boys whipped around grinning, looked at Emily and Derek's intertwined hands, and grinned at each other. Stiles and Scott squandered over abandoning the cheese. Poor Melissa, maybe they should get back to their quest and Derek can shove Emily into the shopping cart, shove an apple in her mouth and run to the tills to pay so he can get the fuck away from the embarrassment.

"Emily! Fancy seeing you here!" Stiles cheered. "Derek." He acknowledged in a duller tone, offering him a small, tip of his head. Derek gave him a sardonic smile, daring him to make even the smallest remarks. Stiles non-verbally declined the dare, he was smarter than Derek thought. Scott looked into the cart, head tilted to the side in confusion.

"I didn't expect you to like Lucky Charms, Derek." Scott commented. Derek hated himself so much as the tips of his ears burned red and his cheeks tinted pink.

"They're for Isaac." He all but growled. Nope, Derek was not up at four in the morning last Thursday devouring the last of the box, that's _crazy talk_. He prayed to God that Isaac never told them that Lucky Charms are his least favourite cereals, he despises marshmallows. Calls them the '_bane of his existence_'.

"What are you two here for?" Emily asked and Derek was thankful for the topic change. "Didn't picture either of you as the domestic type."

"My mom's making dinner and needs very specific cheese – Hey! You two and Isaac should come along!" Scott suggested, piercing them with his puppy dog eyes.

"You three totally should." Stiles agreed, eyes briefly going towards their locked hands. "My dad has been wondering about you, Emz. Considering that after the whole kanima thing you seemed to just fall off the face of the earth." Damn Stilinksi, he knew how to get Emily to agree. Pierce her heart with guilt and she's putty in your hands. Did Derek happen to mention that he hates his life? Because he really fucking hates his life.

"Sorry." Emily said quickly and Derek found himself envying how easy it was for her to apologise sincerely. "We've just been busy – _Scott_." Scott winced, nodding apologetically at Derek and Emily. "Hmm. Anyway, we've been moving house, training Jackson, filling Lydia in on supernatural shit – which you _sucked ass at_ Stiles – and looking for Boyd and Erica. If it makes you feel better, I got fired." Emily offered weakly.

"In a sick, twisted way, it does." Stiles mused. "Anyway, dinner. Come, will you? Give my old man a piece of mind. He's managed to convince himself that you're dead in a ditch somewhere."

"Of course."

"_No_." Derek stressed, clenching his jaw and looking as pleadingly down at Emily as his dignity would allow him to.

"_Yes_. We'll be there."

"Fantastic!" Scott grinned.

"We will _not_ be there. What about Peter?"

"Since when did you care for Peter?" Emily asked. "I'm sure he can find it somewhere in his little, miniscule heart to cook for himself and let us have a night off, surrounded by friends." Derek rolled his eyes in despair. "Please? Stiles and his dad did so much for me when you, Isaac, Erica and Boyd cut all contact from me." Derek swallowed thickly.

"Fine." He ground out after a few seconds. Stiles smirked and made a whipping noise, accompanied by actions. A low growl and flashing eyes from Derek quickly set him straight.

"Come at around… half six?" Scott suggested, looking to pure to even be allowed. Derek really hated Scott's pure intentions. They were too pure to not be evil.

"Of course." Emily beamed. Derek also really needed a cigarette. He thumbed the lighter in his pocket with his free hand, wondering why the hell it was against the law to smoke in retail.

/ / /

At six twenty six, Derek tugged nervously at his red sweater complete with thumb holes (it was either that or the itchy black one, Emily was picky. And he kind of liked it, shut up) while Emily securely held the tin of her homemade fudge brownies (that Derek was to under _no_ circumstance allowed to taster before they were eating dessert). Isaac just sort of beaded on nicely at the end, bouncing on the balls of his feet with excitement. Unfortunately, he had taken a liking to Stiles and Scott over the start of the summer and was rather – dare he say it – _eager_ to see them again. Emily knocked sharply on the door. "Remember. Grunts, glares, scowls and sighs do not count as holding a conversation." She said out the corner of her mouth to Derek. Derek huffed. "That either."

"I was raised with table manners." He snapped, plucking his thumbs out their holes.

"You were also raised with wolves – Mrs McCall!" Emily beamed, pulling Melissa into a one armed hug.

"Emily, it's been too long." Derek didn't like the way Emily was friends with both teenagers and their parents. "Derek." Melissa greeted. Derek forced a smile onto his face, outstretching a hand towards her. He also ignored Melissa's rather surprised look. It was a look of pleasance, okay? Shh.

"Mrs McCall." He smiled. "Thank you for having us."

"It –It's no problem. The more the merrier." Melissa opened the door wider. "Please, come in." Isaac toddled in first, sniffing the air slightly in search for his '_friends_'. "They're in the living room, Isaac, you know where it is." Isaac nodded, smiling awkwardly at her and Derek wondered what the hell was up with him. Derek stepped into the McCall residence right behind Emily and ignored Melissa's awed look. He had a hunch that he'd be ignoring a lot of looks.

"I have brownies. My own family recipe, and before you decline, _I insist_."

"I am so happy you're here." Melissa gushed, taking the tin out of Emily's hands. "I completely forgot about dessert. You are a lifesaver. And how many times do I have to tell you, call me Melissa." Melissa cast Derek a short look. "You too, Derek."

"Maybe you do have manners after all." Emily whispered into Derek's arm when she turned into his chest for a second.

"John's in the kitchen, lurking around for scraps." Melissa informed, leading them the way. Derek already knew the way, hello, he had to have a place to wash his face from soot when Emily's dad was home. Scott was at Scott and Melissa was at work. The open window was practically singing to him!

When in the kitchen, Derek wrapped an arm around Emily's waist securely so she didn't get too far. The sheriff embraced Emily with a hug and Derek with a withering glare accompanied with a curt hello. Derek wanted to give him a glare just as mean and scary, but he was the sheriff and he had done nice things for Emily in the past, so he just settled with a too-sweet-to-be-sincere smile and a sugary 'Hello, Sheriff Stilinski. It's been a while'. John laughed – actually _laughed_ and it wasn't even _sarcastic_! – and returned to his spot against the counter. "How've you been keeping?" John asked, folding his arms across his chest taking a short swig from a beer bottle.

"I've been doing fine." Emily grinned. "Derek, Isaac and I moved into a loft just around the corner from the closed down book store and it's been great."

"Sounds pleasant. How's the coffee shop? Stopped by a few times but must've caught you off shift."

"Oh, I, um, got fired." Emily said awkwardly, relaxing –_ finally _– into Derek's side. John's face fell slightly and was taken over with sympathy. "We're perfectly financially stable, though!" Emily reassured quickly.

"Dinner is ready in five, will you two set the table while I have a stern chat with our dear Sheriff?" Melissa asked lightly, opening a cupboard and taking out a pile of plates.

"Sure." Emily smiled, grabbing enough forks and knives. "You can get the plates." Derek took them in his hands delicately, not wanting his nerves and discomfort to get the better of him and end up smashing his hosts best plates. That wouldn't be a good impression to set off. "Look at you." Emily crooned, smiling toothily over at him. "You look so _domestic_. It's out of your character." Derek rolled his eyes, refraining from saying something that could either come off as a sexual advance or remotely cheesy. With Scott and Isaac in the house and their mouths surely unable to stop from blabbing to freaking _Stiles_, he'd be in for a lifetime of teasing and he wasn't sure he could quite handle that. He set the plates at each space on the table carefully, willing his claws to stay exactly where they are, how the fuck would he explain claws to the _Sheriff_? "Pointy teeth, my dear." Emily muttered and Derek growled lowly. This was too much pressure. He forced his canines to leave him the fuck alone and checked his reflection in the screen of his phone, in case of any overly dramatic side-burns, loss of eyebrows or red, flashy eyes. Luckily, they listened to the part of him that said '_Leave me the fuck alone, I'm setting an evaluation here. Geez_'. "Get your asses in here, dinner's about ready." Emily called into the living room. Scott, Stiles and Isaac fought their way through the arch way, Stiles squealing quietly that '_Hey, guys, I'm still a human! Defenceless and I don't heal as quickly_!' Apparently, when it comes to food, the two werewolves don't really care for Stiles' fragile bones and didn't bother calming down.

"Derek." Stiles greeted, a lopsided smile perched on his face making Derek feel uneasy. "You look," Stiles' eyes swept over Derek's body "_comfortable_." Derek narrowed his eyes, trying to telepathically tell Stiles '_I'm snarling at you on the inside_'. He seemed to get the message and smiled sheepishly up at him. "I really never expected you to turn up, especially in something not clanged up with leather or something black. Here you aren't, standing in my best buddy's dining room in a _sweater_. In the middle of summer. _God_, you and Isaac are actually so much alike." Maybe he didn't get the message. Isaac reached over and clapped Stiles over the back of the head.

"Jesus." Emily hissed, looking at the table wide-eyed. "The centre piece looks… _wonderful_." Derek frowned, turning his attention to the centre of the table. There sat an array of hand guns. Stiles scoffed a laughed, gathering them up.

"My dad wanted to intimidate Derek. He thinks you're a bit of a dick."

"No way." Derek said dryly. "Never would've guessed that." Stiles winked, his tongue poking out of the side of his mouth and he took a middle seat, slouching into it almost instantly.

"So." Scott muttered. "How's the whole, uncle resurrection thing been? Has he tried to kill you?"

"No." Derek grunted. Emily elbowed him sharply. "_I mean_, Peter has not made any moves to end my life. Yet." Emily elbowed him again. "_What_?"

"Nothing, I just like inflicting pain on you." Emily pushed Derek opposite Stiles and sat to his left.

"_Obviously_."

"Are they normally like this?" Stiles asked snidely to Isaac.

"Worse. This is the much more… _toned down_ version." Derek and Emily pierced Isaac with a glower. "Don't pretend that you guys don't act like three year olds around each other." Derek really hated the fact that Isaac was friends with Stiles and Scott. Really, really fucking hated it.

/ / /

Dinner went by… _okay_. It was mostly Emily doing the talking and Derek would occasionally chip in to make it look like he wasn't ready to fly straight out the window, because he totally was. It was when Emily went to get the brownies, plates and cutlery with Melissa that it all went to shit. John – _eh-hem_, the _Sheriff_ looked at Derek with raised eyebrows. "The last time I saw you, I was questioning you for the murder of Laura." The Sheriff commented.

"That's right." Derek said slowly, beating himself up mentally for not adding a polite 'sir' or even 'Sheriff' to the end of that.

"Tell me, Derek, why did you bury her in your old family homes front garden?"

"_Dad_." Stiles hissed and Derek thanks him with a small look because the topic of his family was something he didn't want to put up for discussion.

"I'm the Sheriff, Stiles, I'm allowed to ask." Isaac tapped Derek sharply on the ankle and smiled encouragingly at him.

"For, uh, sentiment. There was, um, nothing to find of my family after the..." Derek cleared his throat awkwardly, grabbing his glass of water and taking a small sip, begging the emotions to leave him alone. "So their caskets were empty. I thought it right at the time to make sure they were… _together_." Derek downed the rest of his water in two big gulps, not enjoying the sympathetic looks he was getting from the teenagers at the table. Derek swallowed thickly, looking at the empty table space in front of him, he didn't want their sympathy and he sure as hell didn't want their pity either. He had too much of that for the past six and a half years, he wanted no more. Emily and Melissa burst into the dining room, laughing loudly, but Derek could sense Emily worried look and could hear just how forced her laugh actually is. Of course she heard all of that, _of course_.

"Things look… _tense_." Emily commented, placing the over flowing tin of brownies in the centre of the table. She sat down in her seat next to Derek and grabbed his hand from under the table, giving it a tight, comforting squeeze. It was ridiculous how comforting that actually was. "What happened?"

"I was just asking Derek a few, simple questions." John said lightly. Derek frowned at the table. Simple? Is that what he would call them? Asking him about his _dead sister_ and making him relive things he really didn't want to?

"What my dad means," Stiles cut in sharply "is that he was asking insensitive questions about his sister."

"_John_." Melissa snapped, taking a brownie off his plate as punishment.

"We can leave if you want to?" Emily offered quietly, becoming background noise to Melissa's scorning. Every inch of Derek's body scream yes, but he shook his head.

"No." He muttered. "It's nothing. It happened last year, it shouldn't matter anymore."

"She's your family, _they all are_." Derek appreciated Emily's lack of past tense, but at the same time hated it all the same. Emily scooped up two squares and put one on her plate and one on another, placing it in front of Derek. "Eat, bird brain." Derek cocked his eyebrows and Emily grinned, forking brownie into his mouth.

"Bitch." He grumbled, wiping the crumbs from his mouth.

"'s'me." Emily sang lowly, looking at Stiles weirdly when he moaned loudly. "What's wrong with you?"

"So good." He moaned, shoving more into his mouth. "Really fu – _freaking_ good." Stiles shovelled more brownie into his mouth to cover his mistake. "Mrs McCall, you've outdone yourself."

"Excuse me, Stilinski. I cooked that. All my sweat and blood went into making that." Emily scolded playfully, kicking a random foot. Scott hissed in pain and Emily smirked. "Oops."

"Wait, you _bled_ into it?" Isaac asked through a mouthful of brownie, looking rather repulsed.

"Keeping you, Derek and Pe –preparing at the same time is hard work. You two wouldn't stop acting like seagulls and swooping down for batter or when it was fresh out the oven. You guys have sharp fingernails." Isaac smirked, nodding his head.

"Who knew it." Stiles mused, smirking playfully. "Derek Hale has a sweet tooth." Derek wanted to threaten that soon, if Stiles didn't stop teasing him, he's have no teeth, but Sheriff and he likes being outside a jail cell, so he settles on a not-so-friendly glare.

/ / /

Derek stood at the porch, arms resting on the barrier as he looked up at the cloudy sky. It seemed that every time Emily left the room the Sheriff had something snide to say to Derek. This time, he decided to bring up the mystery disappearance of Peter and his nurse. Derek felt a shift coming on and made up the pathetic '_I need some air_ excuse and barrelled out the house, breathing heavily. He focused on his anger and the need to shift subsided. The more he stood there, the more he ached to go home, his _real home_. His real home filled with his family who coddled him too much, who teased him, who would go to any length just to see him happy, who would _die for him_. He wanted his big sister back, he missed her annoying whistling, her need to wake him up at four in the morning and force him to look at the sun rise, hell, he even missed her prying into every aspect of his life. He wanted to hear the never-ending questions about Emily, he wanted her to mysteriously get Emily's number and tell her all about Derek's awkward phase or send him baby photos. God, he _longed_ for that.

"I'm sorry about my dad." Derek flinched, he hadn't heard Stiles leave the dining room table and slide out the front door. "He thinks of Emily like she's family. She was a brutal mess when you went into hiding. Waking up in the middle of the night screaming, randomly vomiting, her hands wouldn't stop shaking it was – it was horrific. He's looking out for her." Derek snorted and closed his eyes.

"I understand." He said softly and Stiles was rather taken back. He had never heard Derek speak with anything less than a snap or informative. This was new. "It's just bringing back all the guilt."

"Guilt?" Stiles blurted before he could stop himself. Immediately, his cheeks flared up. "Sorry, that was –"

"It's fine." Derek interrupted although it really was _not_.

"The whole, survivors guilt? Man, that's bull shit. I felt it after my mom died. I always blamed myself, even though it wasn't _my_ fault. Just like it's not your fault either, it's Kate's fault, you wouldn't of known." Derek laughed bitterly, sucking on his tongue and shaking his head.

"It is my fault. I loved her and I – I thought she loved me too."

"Whoa, you and Kate? How – How old were you?" Stiles asked, his eyes going wide.

"Sixteen when we met, seventeen when she burned my family alive." Derek said hoarsely, swallowing the lump in his throat. I – I was getting over an ex, she was older, hot and seemed interested in me. How the fuck could I say no?" Derek cracked his knuckles. "You wanna know what the worst part is?" Stiles didn't answer, it would be rude to say _'Sure, tell me what has you so guilt stricken_'. "I knew she was a hunter, I knew she knew what my family were and I didn't seem to piece it together. It didn't click in my mind that why would a fully trained hunter go for a werewolf minor if there wasn't something in it for them." Derek picked a leaf off of one of the plants and tossed it to the wind. "I guess I paid the price for being so fucking stupid and naïve. Stripped of my entire family, minus my now-dead sister who forgave to easily and deranged uncle."

"You did something stupid." Stiles allowed. "But you did not deserve your family to be taken away from you."

"Nice of you to think that, I'll add you to the list of people who think wrong."

"Have you ever heard of Edmund Kemper? He was a serial killer in the seventies also known as 'The Co-ed Killer'. The people he killed, he then proceeded to rape while they were lifeless. He murdered his grandparents when he was fifteen, killed and dismembered six female hitchhikers in Santa Cruz and murdered his mother and one of her friends before turning his mother into the police the next day. What about Ian Brady and Myra Hindley? They killed five children between nineteen sixty-three and sixty-five. Their victims were usually aged between ten and seventeen, and they both sexually assaulted before being brutally murdered. What about Dennis Nilsen? He murdered fifteen gay men. He retained his victims' bodies before dissecting their remains and disposing of their bodies by burning or flushing them down the toilet." Derek turned around and looked at Stiles oddly.

"You felt the need to tell me this because?"

"Because, the idea is that humans are the words biggest murderers. Humans are monsters. It doesn't matter that you and Kate had a thing, if you didn't, she would've found another way to kill your family. Don't blame yourself."

"He flushed body parts down the toilet?" Stiles breathed a laugh.

"I know. It's rather crazy."

/ / /

"Derek." Kayla sighed down the other end of the phone. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I was at Scott McCall's for dinner last night and I heard Emily say that usually, for her birthday, she has a sleepover."

"Brilliant listening skills you have yourself there. What does this have to do with me?"

"On Wednesday, you and Miranda come over and have a good old fashioned sleepover and act like the supernatural in the world doesn't exist. You'll talk with Emily as if nothing has happened and you didn't tear you relationship with her to shit. We will all have a _fantastic_ time and after that, you can get back to being an ignorant bastard. How does that sound?" Derek looked out the window, watching Emily converse with Lydia, probably exchanging nice words because that's the kind of person she is.

"Fine." Kayla muttered. "I'll be there with Miranda and some stuff at three. Make sure she's out of the house. I want this to be a surprise."

"Already sorted."

"You have a gift?"

"Yes." Derek lied, fingering his car keys through his pocket. "I'm about to pick it up."

"Don't bother. When you get Emily out the house, you get it then. Nothing gets past her." Yet another something Derek never knew about Emily before.

"Well, thanks for the heads up." Derek said slowly. "Be there, or I will hunt you down like a rabbit." Kayla breathed a laugh.

"Wouldn't have it any other way. Bye grumps."

**Not the most ideal time span for updating but all my teachers decided to pile on the homework like nobodies fucking business. Only one last chapter of their summer before I get into the Season 3A plot! I, personally, cannot wait. I have gotten really excited to write the whole heart break chapters and the whole Cora and Emily dynamic, and I have something really awesome (for me, maybe not you guys) planned. And all the stuff about the serial killers are true, I took some google time to search them up. Isn't Stiles such a sweet heart? (Also, my Sterek shipping was shining through and it wouldn't go away. Oops)**

**Megarafan2 asks: (1) Why does your school have to start up so soon? (2)Are you watching Teen Wolf season 4?**

** A: (1)** I know! I need at least another four weeks (or maybe months). I miss the updating sprees:( **(2) **Yes! I am watching Season four, I'm a little disappointed by it, though. I just think they've crammed so much into it. Kate, to me, is such a big part and really, the entire season could evolve around her. The Benefactor, while a good plot line, makes everything going on too much:/ Like, when Malia found out the Peter fucking Hale is her father. That scene should've been longer. But it's not all been negative, I guess.


	48. An Act of Love -48

**The Downpour.**

**An Act of Love. [Chapter Forty-Eight]**

**Takes places post-Season Two, before the events of Season 3A of MTV's Teen Wolf.**

"Where's breakfast?" Isaac asked, scratching his messy mop of hair.

"My birthday. I'm not cooking. You do it." Emily sipped her coffee lazily and Isaac frowned deeply, picking up the carton of eggs. He picked up a frying pan and smashed the egg (including the _shell_) onto it with a loud, irritable splat. "What the fuck?"

"'m'makin' eggs." Isaac grumbled, struggling to turn the stove on. Emily leapt out of her chair when he turned it up to high and shoved him out the way lightly with a flick of her wrist. "Emily!"

"You don't put the egg shells in the pan, idiot. You crack the egg." Emily grabbed the carton and set it aside, getting another pan.

"And this is why I shouldn't be allowed to cook. I might've choked and _died_."

"Only one can hope."

"Derek!" Isaac moaned loudly. "Emily's threatening me."

"Derek! Isaac can't cook an egg!"

"Can too." Isaac grumbled, pouting a little. Emily snorted loudly, mimicking picking up and egg and throwing it onto a pan. "I didn't know!"

"Who can't_ cook an egg_? It's one of the easiest things to do." Derek muttered, leaning against the island, eying up Emily's coffee that she left stranded in the middle.

"Hear that, Isaac? That's coming from a rich bastard who relied on his mother to feed him all the time. Derek Hale can cook an egg and you can't." Derek scoffed, reaching over and snatching the coffee. Take that, Emily Evans. Derek took once sip and spit it back into the cup, wincing.

"This tastes of pure _sugar_."

"Did you learn nothing from the multiple rants about me hating coffee? I have like, nine tablespoons of sugar in there. Makes it slightly tolerable." Emily clucked her tongue, shifting the egg with the spatula. "Isaac, plate me."

"Yes, your royal highness."

"Pet names, I like it. Makes me feel all special and fuzzy inside." She served the egg and the plate and slid it over to Isaac. "Peter coming over today? He's late."

"No, we're taking the day off. Special occasional and all."

"Hey, you know for the cake?" Isaac inquired. "What age will we put on it? Twenty candles, _I think_ we could handle. Thirty six may come of a difficulty. One hundred and eleven is a no go. What do we do?"

"Bastard." Emily grumbled. "I much prefer the former. I enjoy feeling twenty."

"You mean you enjoy feeling twenty when you're really one hundred and eleven?"

"You really are a bastard, Lahey. But don't worry, my birthday wish is going to be wanting to cause you a year of pain. Misery. Loneliness. Broken desire. No love. Crappy friendships. No luck." Isaac made a wounded noise and Emily snickered.

"You are so mean to me. Not only are you planning to grant me with shitty things for the next year, but you also gave me _one egg_. I'm a growing boy, not an over grown Chihuahua." Emily snickered into her hand, recalling their first encounter.

"Do you remember the first time we met?" She mused and Isaac grimaced.

"Vaguely. Didn't it involve you shoving me against a wall and shouting at me on how the fuck do I know Derek Hale?"

"Spot on. You wouldn't stop shaking, thinking back at it, it was rather hilarious." Isaac smiled curtly and stuck his middle finger in her direction. "You did kind of freak me out though."

"Ah! Vice versa." Isaac grinned before his face curled up. "Wait – I scared _you_?"

"Yeah. The certainty in your voice when you talked about becoming a werewolf was… really freaky. You went from stuttering to being all cocky and confident." Isaac perked up, waggling his eyebrows.

"Maybe I _was_ good at talking to girls before. I remember freaking out a bit when you gave me your number."

"As you should've. I'm the best."

/ / /

"Tell me again why we need more milk? We went shopping _three days ago_." Derek could hear the irritation in her voice as he pinned up a 'Congratulations on Graduating! _ 111!_' banner above the sofa, there was no birthday banners, okay? She'd appreciate it, it's right up her humour alley.

"Isaac a thirsty bastard and refuses to take responsibility. You're the birthday girl and he's the bastard who drank all the milk, get him to buy you something pretty." Emily sniffed in consideration.

"You're onto something. Anyway, talking about something pretty and birthdays, we doing anything out of the ordinary tonight?"

"Nope." Derek replied casually. "Just thought we could enjoy each other's company – without Peter – and watch a few movies or something. I know you have a few board games, don't think that I didn't see you packing them discreetly into the cupboard. I see everything." He didn't fight the smile when Emily laughed brightly because he was alone and nobody could see it to cause him immense embarrassment. "That's okay, is it? I don't know what you usually do."

"It's fine." Derek could tell how hard she tried to keep the slight disappointment out of her voice. "It'll be fun. Can't want to beat you at Monopoly." Both of them emerged into silence, the awkwardness tapping at the front door eagerly awaiting its invite in. Derek felt incredibly relieved, if he hadn't overheard Emily talking to everyone at the McCall's that might've been what they actually done, and know she wasn't completely happy with her _own birthday party_ would be a little crushing. "Well, I have to go, Isaac's getting impatient and I think he's gonna break out in a run in any given second. He's awfully jumpy, God knows why. See you soon, yeah?" Emily didn't give Derek time to reply as when Derek opened his mouth to say something cheesy like '_bye, love you, see you soon'_ he was met by the incredibly annoying dial tone. He wasn't mad, actually, more relieved. He didn't think they were ready for that level of intimacy over the phone. Derek shuddered just thinking about becoming the new 'Scott and Allison' of the world. Ugh. He locked his phone and tossed it onto a pillow, finishing pinning up the banner. Half way through blowing up the pack of eighty balloons (and becoming slightly light headed, damn balloons) there was a sharp tap at the loft door. He inhaled deeply and rolled his eyes.

Kayla and Miranda.

Half an hour early. Seriously, there's a designated time for a reason. Derek jumped down from the couch and leapt to the door, sliding it open with ease. He glared at the two girls who stood with _too much things_. And wrapped presents. Wait – _he was supposed to wrap them_? "You're early." Derek grunted.

"Thought you might need help." Kayla replied, looking over his shoulder and into the loft. "This place isn't very you, but it _is_ very Emily. So how do you two operate? Are you dominant in bed and she's submissive and then you two swap for the outside world?" Derek didn't know how to reply, but his entire body filled with regret on inviting them.

"Are you going to be this annoying all night?"

"You're staying?"

"I organized this, Emily's my girlfriend, and let's not forget the fact that for the past few months, I've been there for her when you haven't. Of course I'm staying." Kayla narrowed her eyes, squaring up her body to Derek's.

"What makes you think that she wants _you_ here? Maybe she wants some alone time to catch up with her best friends."

"And what makes you think she wants either of you here? She's went through hell and back, got declined from all of the universities of her choice, the _community college_ won't take her, she got fired from her job, she had to live with the Sheriff because her so called '_best friend_' wouldn't let her stay with her. Want me to carry on? There's more where all that came from."

"Just step aside and let us in, for God's sake." Kayla growled. "Move, then. You want us to help you or not?"

"Never asked for your help."

"But you want it. Move aside, _Hale_." Derek loathed the way she spat his name out as if it were deadly. He spun around, in case any wolfy features decided that right now was the best time of the day to make an appearance. _She doesn't know_. He grumbled to his wolf, feeling slightly affronted when _it snickered at him_. Derek begrudgingly moved to the side and Kayla stepped in, followed by Miranda. Kayla strolled right over to the couch, looking at his banner judgingly. Miranda stood in front of him, smiling softly.

"Thank you for this." She said quietly. "I missed Emily, Kayla wouldn't let me contact her." Derek blinked down at her. Well, at least that confirms his suspicions that Kayla is a narcissistic bitch.

"No problem."

"This banner is awful." Kayla commented.

"It's comedy gold." And oh, God. Derek was spending too much time with Emily. "I had to go to the shitty corner store down the street, thy don't sell much birthday banners. It's the only one I could get." He seethed.

"I think it's nice. Emily will really like it." Miranda smiled. Yep, Derek liked this one. Emily could keep her.

"That how old she really is?" Kayla asked in a hush toned, dragging Derek down to her height by his ear lobe.

"_Yes_. Let _go_ of me." It was going to be a long day.

/ / /

_Turning the corner now, everything better be ready –Isaac._ Derek rolled his eyes and replied with something that contained heavy sarcasm and a bitter thanks for the heads up, asshole. "Both of you shut up, she's almost here." Derek grumbled, tossing Kayla a filthy look.

"So what are we going to do? Hide and then jump out and shout surprise?" Kayla asked drily.

"That's stupid." Derek sniffed. "And what part of shut the fuck up did you not catch?" Derek listened as Emily and Isaac's banter got louder and closer and their footsteps became dull thuds, drumming in the back of his mind. The nerves that were building up in the pit of his stomach were unnecessary and resentful. It was a sleep over, what was there to be worried about? The grin on Emily's face was wonderful, and it only got even better when she leapt across the room, barrelling into Derek arms. "You_ dick_." She laughed, burying her head into the crook of his neck. Derek hid his face in her hair, the look Kayla was giving them was stomach churning. (Or maybe her _face_ is just stomach churning, he's never liked her face.) "I thought I was in for a night of board games and movies."

"You were going to be. But then I heard how disappointed you sounded over the phone so I organised this instead." Emily pulled back and sent Derek a look of pure horror and sheer embarrassment. God, she was adorable… _in the manliest way possible_, eh-hem.

"Oh, my God. I am so sorry –"

"I was joking, Em. Don't worry." Derek smirked.

"Do I not get a hug from my best friend? I brought the year books." Kayla said coyly. Emily spluttered out a laugh and shook her head.

"Kaylz." She grinned. Derek loved the slight hesitation in her tone. Emily stepped over to her and cautiously wrapped Kayla in a hug. "We still doing yearbooks?"

"Of course." Kayla scoffed. "Boyfriend in the room or not. It's traditional." Derek frowned, what the fuck was yearbooks? "Don't worry, boyfriend o' Emily's. All will be explained when it's time. Now, who are you?" Kayla purred, looking at Isaac and twirling her hair around her finger.

"Illegal. Back _off_." Derek growled.

"Only striking up conversation, my dear. He's gonna be staying the night too, am I right?" Kayla asked curiously, tipping her head to the side.

"I live here, of course I am." Isaac sniffed and Derek had never been prouder. "Emily and I are friends. I'm always going to be there for her. Even when I hear something a little bit world trembling, I'm going to stick by her side because _that's what friends do_."

"O-kay!" Emily cheered loudly, hooping her arm around Miranda. "When everybody has stopped – _Oh, my God_." She gasped. "The _banner_." Emily squandered over to the couch, stood on it and fingered the banner Derek made. "This is fantastic." She gushed and the breath Derek let out the breath he didn't know he was holding in the first place. She traced the line through '_Graduation!_' and laughed. "Very classy."

"Thanks, my idea." Kayla smirked, looking over at Derek with a challenging smirk.

"No." Emily said quickly before Derek even had the chance to stand up for _his banner_. "Derek's writing. And it's smudged a little, curse of the left hand."

"It's so creepy how you know his hand writing." Kayla shuddered and Emily rolled her eyes.

"You know _Scott's_ writing and you don't even _talk to him_. You're a creep, Kayla, _face it_."

"Scott McCall?" Isaac squawked, looking at Kayla with bug-eyes. "He's – He's my _friend_. Do you have a thing for jail-bait?"

"No!" Kayla squeaked. "Absolutely _not_!"

"It's so creepy how you know his hand writing." Derek mimicked.

/ / /

"So." Miranda said, slowly chewing on a slice a pizza. "_Werewolves_, huh?" Emily choked, spitting her soggy, saliva-y pizza all over Kayla and Derek's eyes went wide. His wolf started snickering at the back of his mind.

_God_, was everyone out to get him?

/ / /

Derek doesn't like the yearbook game. _Loathes it_, in fact. He sat on the sofa with Emily tucked under his arm, Kayla bunched up next to Emily and Miranda practically sitting on top of Kayla. Isaac lounged back on the armchair, smirking away and eating the remains of the pizza (everyone lost their appetite after Miranda's outburst. Except Isaac, of course). The yearbook game, Derek had learned, was where the girls sat together, going through last year's yearbook and the newest edition circling who got hot over the year. He didn't like his girlfriend sitting _right next to him_ talking about how hot someone is and then, if Miranda or Kayla disagree, _standing up for them_. It's not what you want to hear.

It's even worse when she starts to defend _Stiles Stilinski's honour_. It was a nightmare come alive.

"He still looks weird." Kayla huffed stubbornly.

"No, _listen_, he's better looking." Emily swore, putting a hand to her heart. "Isaac, Derek and I had dinner with him, his dad, Scott and Scott's mom the other day and Stiles' hair is longer and it makes him look, dare I say it, _slightly attractive_. I'll drag you to his hous by your ear if you want proof."

"I think he was still pretty cute with the buzz cut." Miranda commented lightly. "Like, a dorky kind of cute. Not the, I want to date you, cute."

"There's no difference in your world." Kayla sang. "I don't even know why we give you an opinion, _you're going out with Warren_."

"He has a nice personality! It's not all about the looks." Miranda huffed, her voice raising, taking Derek back slightly. For the past two hours, she had proven herself to be rather quiet and mousy. Emily swore to him, when they were paying the pizza delivery guy, that it was because Miranda is shy and was a little intimidated by him. She then elbowed him in the ribs for looking to smug.

"I agree with you on Scott McCall, don't I?" Miranda shot back and _ugh_, Derek really needed them to stop.

"That's because he _did_ get hot! He went from dorky cute to _sun level degree hot_. Plus, we've been circling him for a few years."

"Correction." Emily butt in. "_You've_ been circling him for a few years. And it hasn't even been a few years, you circled him last year book as a Freshman to look out for."

"He lives next door, have _eyes_."

"And I feel _sick_. When you guys are discussing guys, can you avoid people I know?" Isaac inquired, looking at the girls pleadingly. "I'm thinking about things of my friends that I shouldn't've even thought of before."

"Of course." Emily smiled, capping her pen. "It's only gonna end in Kayla getting far too defensive."

"No!" Kayla squealed. "This is our last year! We have to get through _every_ boy."

"You said that _last year_ and we got three quarters of the way through and then you hit Miranda over the head with the book for disagreeing with you!"

"It was an _accident_."

"You did it _five times_!"

"Five times was an _accident_." Derek wanted nothing more than to start a fire with the year books.

And Kayla's body.

/ / /

"Just open it, doofus." Kayla muttered as Emily eyed her dodgy looking wrapped present.

"I –"

"It's not a bomb." Kayla interrupted. "Just save me from the tension and open the damn thing, would'ya?" Emily frowned deeply and carefully tore open the paper. It was ridiculous how close Isaac was to the edge of his chair in anticipation. "Like it?"

"I'm sure I'd appreciate it more if I knew what it was." Emily muttered, shaking the pentagon shaped box a little, frowning in confusion at the small, near silent rattle.

"Don't shake it too hard." Kayla warned. "Just, take off the lid." Emily did as she was told and scoffed, shaking her head upon looking at Kayla's gift.

"Make your own flavoured shots." Emily read. "Thanks Kayla." She muttered drily. "It was all I ever hoped for."

"Don't say I don't know you." Kayla chirped, waggling her eyebrows. "There's more, don't think I just got you that." Emily eyed the other present with caution, praying to God that it wasn't a sex toy like Kayla had so graciously gotten her last year (it went unused – technically, Emily found that it was rather great for holding bracelets). She slowly tore open the paper, gasping at what was inside.

"No _way_."

"Don't think I ignore your little rambles, Emmy. I'm a brilliant friend." Emily picked up the polaroid camera and snapped a picture of everyone in front of her.

"You are my favourite." Emily gushed.

"Now you _have_ to open mines. They go together." Miranda grinned, pushing her nicely wrapped present (it was an illuminating blue, very hard _not_ to miss and a red bow stuck on the corner). "Considering you're gonna outlive us feeble humans here."

"Way to break the happy mood, Mir." Emily muttered, tossing the scrunched up wrapping paper aside. It was a large photo album, it didn't have anything special on it, as far as Derek could see, but it made large, unavoidable rolls of pure glee roll down their bond. Emily plucked her recently taken photo from her camera and carefully put it in her album. "Thank you." She grinned, nudging her foot against Miranda's affectionately.

"My turn!" Isaac yelped, thrusting a simple piece of lined paper towards Emily.

"Wow." She muttered. "Isaac, you really shouldn't have."

"Shut up and _read it_." Emily held her hands up mockingly, eyes scanning the terrible, mucky writing.

"One coupon to cash in exchange for one look off." She muttered to herself. Derek rolled his eyes, not remembering agreeing to this. "I'm cashing this in for our next early morning shift, Isaac. Just a warning in advance."

"Fair enough." Isaac muttered. "But you're giving me back that for _my_ birthday. We'll swap."

"I don't remember agreeing to this." Derek muttered. "We're looking for people, not working shifts at a run down, shitty bar."

"Do we even want to know what you're talking about?" Miranda asked, receiving different toned grunts in reply. They spent too much time together, dear _God_. "Good to know."

"Derek's turn." Kayla crooned, smirking at the said Alpha. Derek frowned, making his way slowly to their room, taking small, shaky breaths. He didn't know why he was nervous, damn, he had already _proposed to her_. Of course, it was insensitive, selfish and he didn't sound particularly _thrilled_ about the idea when popping the question, but it was still a proposal. That she rejected.

This was just a stupid, dumb necklace (that was _ridiculously_ expensive, but it didn't cause a hole to form in his wallet). The first one he saw of many, in the first store he went to in the first _mall_ he visited. It just screamed _Emily!_ And he couldn't get eh image of her wearing it out of his head. It was nothing special, just some ruby red stone (perhaps a real ruby, considering the price, _probably_) in the shape of a small heart.

God, he was such a pussy, his hands were producing their own waterfalls. He remembered to stuff the paid library bills into card (this was so cutesy and couple-y that it made him vomit in his own _mouth_) that was signed with _Love, Derek x_. He signed a kiss.

He was a changed man.

Isaac said, and to quote, "_It's adorable and will get you laid _for sure_. I promise, man_." Derek didn't want to get 'laid' (well… it wasn't the main reason for the gift) he just wanted to show an act of caring.

An act of _love_. (Bleugh)

When Derek walked back through the hole, he panicked. It was the damn flowers all over again. Derek chucked them so they landed in his previously occupied space and Emily jumped a little, muttering a small '_Jesus fucking Christ_'. She looked over at Derek with pursed lips. "Is handing me something _that_ much of a hardship?"

"Mhm." Emily rolled her eyes affectionately (he had _so_ grown on her. Like mould on cheese) and popped open the lid to the necklace.

"My library books have been paid off." She laughed. "I was wondering where they went to, book thief."

"I think the bills prove that _you're_ the book thief."

"How did you return them without the librarian nabbing at you for not being me?" Derek didn't respond, just flashed his eyes at her. Miranda 'hmph'ed in what sure sounded like appreciation, but who knows. Kayla reached over and nabbed the receipts out of Emily hands, looking down the list of books while the necklace caught Emily's eye. Derek sunk into his seat, unsure if the slow motion dropping of Emily's jaw is a good or bad thing. Fuck, she doesn't like it.

"If you don't want it I could take it –"

"Derek." Emily breathed in awe. Miranda and Kayla crowed their heads to look at the necklace and both, in unison, clapped their hands over their mouths. "It – _must've_ ben expensive." Emily reluctantly closed the lid and jerkily shoved it in Derek's direction. "I – I can't take this."

"Uh, _yes you can_." Kayla squawked. "You don't, _I_ will."

"I can't take it back." Derek muttered numbly. Of course, just his luck to pick the most hideous thing in the entire Beacon County. "I sort of binned the receipt by accident."

"You moron." Emily laughed, leaning into his side. "I don't like you spending money on me."

"I bought us a loft, and you had no objections then." Derek pointed out, feeling kind of relieved that he must be doing something _right_.

"Anything to get out of out last dump. And I offered to pay, you said no."

"If we ever break up, I obviously get the house."

"It's nice to know that that's where your mind went. It's really reassuring." Emily opened the box and smiled up at him. "Put it on for me?" Derek rolled his eyes when Kayla hooted and made numerous sexual remarks.

/ / /

Kayla clutched a shaking, sobbing Miranda in her arms as Isaac, Derek and Emily stood defensively in front of them, both werewolves wolfed out and Emily going through all the things that she could do to hurt or possibly kills and Alpha in as little time as possible. It was limited and unfortunately, everything she'd have to do required a lot of concentration and too much, she knew from personal experience, causes nose-bleeds, headaches and in the worst case, knocked out cold for God knows how long. Last time, it was twenty-eight hours.

"Luck." Emily muttered, fidgeting a little when Isaac repeated it with a shaky voice.

"Luck." Derek said under his breath, letting out a low growl when the door slid open.

"Claws away." Emily let out a frustrated sigh and flung Peter into the room, pinning him against a wall.

"You _bastard_." She yelped, making sure to cut his breathing short for a few seconds. "I was _petrified_. My _best friends_ are _petrified_!"

"You mean the best friends who haven't bothered about you for the past few months?" Peter drawled, his voice rugged and hoarse. Emily took great pleasure in that.

"And with _damn_ good reason!" Kayla snipped, getting to her feet and pulling up Miranda. "God, I thought I could go a night without being scared out my freaking mind and terrified to leave my own house – but how _wrong was I_? I – I don't think we can be friends if every time we see each other, it's all about you, your supernatural problems, your shitty, _God awful_ relationship or me being scared shitless! I am _done_." Kayla bundled up her stuff and everyone went silent, looking between Kayla and Emily cautiously. Peter smirks to himself when the corners of Emily's lips turned upwards into a snarl.

"I bet it felt different, the limelight being directed to me instead of you, huh?" Emily sighed with faux sympathy. "I'm sorry if me being in a relationship puts you down, considering you can't maintain one for longer than three weeks, one boy isn't enough for the wonderful Kayla Daniels."

"I take it you haven't told your precious boyfriend who spends thousands on you, just to keep you out his damn hair for long enough to have proper breathing space about the whole Josh situation, huh? You know, the whole dramatic ex story – only, he was _my_ ex first." Kayla spat.

"Your ex from _elementary_. He made you a daisy chain, _get the fuck over it_."

"I will, without you in my life. I don't need you. I have Miranda."

"And how long will it be until you drag her down, make her feel like shit and then expect her to stack you up? She won't be there forever, sugar." Kayla harrumphed, taking Miranda by the wrist and dragging her out the loft. "Don't let the door hit you on the ass on your way out!"

"Is this a good time to say I've never liked her?" Peter quirked. Derek had never agreed with his uncle more.

"I'm cashing in my coupon for my next early morning shift." Emily grumbled, shoulders slumping as she dragged her feet towards her room.

"And to think I only came for a torch." Peter snickered, picking up a torch from the coffee table and flipping it in his hands. "I'm away on my shift, ciao."

**The next chapter, finally, will be back onto scripted episodes! Yay! And is that the end of the Kayla x Emily dynamic? Maybe, maybe not.**


	49. Tampons -49-

**The Downpour.**

**Tampons. [Chapter Forty-Nine.]**

**Takes places post-Season Two, before the events of Season 3A of MTV's Teen Wolf.**

Emily tapped her fingers nervously against the counter, jiggling her foot against the leg of the stool rapidly. "Something worrying you, Emily?" Deaton asked quietly, peering over his papers.

"Isaac's missing." She muttered, hanging her head in her hands, stopping the tapping. "S'all my fault. He gave me this stupid piece of paper that said I could get our next look off. The – the one I chose he – he didn't return from it." Emily pressed the heels of her palms into her eyes so hard that it began to hurt and she swallowed thickly. "Derek blames me to, I know he does." Deaton gave, what sounded like, an amused snort.

"And what gives you that impression?" He asked, eyebrows lifting over the sheets.

"Just a grudge."

"Feel anything over the bond?"

"…no." Emily grunted. "But that doesn't mean anything." Emily argued. "It's just the way he's acting, y'know?"

"I don't, but I'm sure it's because he's lost his Beta's. Pack bonds are a lot like family. Losing one, even if not completely, is a lot like losing a limb."

"Why make any at all then?" Emily asked sourly. "This topic of conversation frustrates me; teach me something, witch Doctor." The corners of Deaton's lips twitched upwards in either annoyance or amusement – of course, Emily decided to go with the latter. She's a wonderful specimen, loved by everyone. She's a motherfucking gem in this piece of shit world.

It was boring, Deaton ranted at her with all this shit about her kind, stuff she didn't really care for all that much, interrogated her, and refused to say that she was either twenty or thirty six. Seriously, getting told she'd have to accept that she's one hundred and eleven is a serious blow to the ego. He does, however, redeem himself by showing her how she can manipulate water.

Obviously, Emily put in too much concentration and ended up getting water all over herself. _Why her_?

"You're advancing a lot quicker than I originally thought." Deaton noted. "Have you been practising?" It was a regular question that he asked on her every appointment with him (three times a week, Monday Wednesday, Friday) and every time it's the same answer '_No, Deaton, I don't have time to practise. Maybe, when the hungry for blood Alpha's get out my life, I'll become a little more dedicated._' And then that was that. But not today. "Any extra help?" He pressed and Emily felt her body burn under his gaze.

"I've been getting help whenever I can from Peter." She muttered. Deaton's look hardened and it was unusual to see such a dark look on the usually nice, kind-hearted man.

"I thought I told you not to trust him?" He asked lowly, tipping his head forward and he only seemed to look scarier. Emily stood a little taller, trying to send off the false vibe that she wasn't at all fazed by him. She was, she _really_ was.

"Who says I trust him?" Emily challenged before sighing, and slumping. "He taught me how to master my powers in the first place. The first person I ever confided in. he's a great teacher and his narcissistic ways, sure, are a bit twisted, but they get me what I want." Emily gave a big shrug.

"Playing fire with fire is never a good idea."

"Lucky for some," Emily muttered, making the burning flame on the candle larger and burn up, towards the roof "I can handle fire perfectly fine."

/ / /

_Gonna get some flavoured milk, any specifics? –Em x_ Emily dampened her lips, her tongue gliding over them as she hit the send button and eagerly awaited Derek's reply before she did something heart breaking like forward it to Isaac out of habit.

_Even need to ask? _Emily rolled her eyes, banana milk was getting annoying. Emily found herself regretting asking him. She should've just gone ahead and got strawberry and never even bothered to ask for Derek's stupid ass opinion. Ugh. She pulled her ponytail tighter and slipped her phone into her jeans pocket, looking like she'd just sucked a lemon for the first time. The walk to the corner store on her street was incredibly uneventful. So uneventful, in fact, that Emily didn't see Scott and Stiles shoving each other in blind banter until she walked into them. "Whoa, watch – _Stiles? Scott_?"

"Emily!" Stiles yipped, flashing his teeth in a grin at her. "Haven't seen you in a while, what's up?"

"Nothing." She lied, smiled assumingly at the two of them. "Just – exhausted. Deaton knows no boundaries."

"He mentioned he was helping you." Scott commented, eating up her lie like it was the only thing edible left on earth. "What are you learning about just now?"

"Manipulating water. It's pretty cool, from what I've heard from the man himself. Attempted it today – hence the soaking hoodie." Emily glowered at Stiles when he nodded stiffly and kept his eyes solely focused on her own. Hormonal teenagers are the worst kind of teenagers. "Where are you two headed anyway? It's a school night." It felt weird, knowing that she had no real reason to wake up at an un-godly time anymore. It felt strangely _good_. No need for an annoying alarm clock, no more ignorant teachers, no more _homework_.

"Scotty, here, had a tattoo." Stiles smirked, bumping his hip against Scott's. "I said had because it's gone. His hideous tattoo _vanished_."

"Tattoo?" Emily asked, eyebrows flying up to her hairline. "You got a tattoo? Scott McCall. Whatever will your mother think?"

"Nothing, now, considering it's gone."

"_Shut up, Stiles_." Scott huffed. "I – Derek has a tattoo, does he? How did he get it?"

"Dunno." Emily shrugged "I don't ask, just admire." Stiles lurched forward, as if being sick and Scott frowned.

"Do you think you can do both?" Scott begged.

"I mean, I can try but it's like getting his over the head with something that makes you want to just _jump_ them and lick its entire body." Emily eyes glazed over and she stared at nothing.

"You are disgusting." Sties sneered. "_Revolting_. _Stomach churning_." Emily blinked a few times, shaking her head to get out of her little trance. Because that wasn't embarrassing.

"I'll give it my best shot." She promised, smiling tightly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Scott squealed. It wasn't girly, shut up.

"So, this tattoo. What was it?"

"Two shitty bands. They looked absolutely _awful_. Take my word for it, Emz." Sties said and Scott cuffed him over the head, scowling.

"I'm sure it has a meaning behind it, don't be insensitive, Stiles." Scott nodded eagerly.

"It's about me not texting Allison –"

"I'm going to stop you right there." Emily interrupted. "I really don't get _why_ you're willing to jump back into her arms when a few months ago, _she was ready to kill us_. She outed me to her grandfather – you know what? I refuse to get angry over this." Emily took a deep breath to calm herself. "I have to get going, I have milk to buy." Emily pushed herself between Scott and Stiles, ignoring both of their pleads and Scott's frantic apologies. She couldn't deal at the moment, Allison shouldn't even be on her mind.

Emily never knew one person could hold so much anger when holding a carton of banana milkshake. It was probably a hard look to achieve, holding the carton with doodled dancing banana's as its design and a few cheesy slogans. What could she say? Emily was always an over achiever.

/ / /

"Electricity has gone out." Emily noted numbly, staring in Derek's direction in the dark.

"Really? Hadn't noticed."

"You forgot to pay the bills." Emily continued.

"_No_." Derek gasped in mock horror. "Never would've guessed Oh, thank you Emily, light of my life, for clearing that up for me."

"Shut up, _dick_. How could you forget to pay the damn electricity bills? What's next, water? Will you put the cereal in you bowl before the milk? Because let me tell you, Derek Hale, that last one? Break-up worthy shit, right there." Emily turned her head a little, glowering at Derek's red eyes. "That is so creepy. Gives off the vibe that you're about to kill me." Emily pursed her lips a little, tipping her head to the side. "You _aren't_ about to kill me, are you?"

"Can't say that the thought hasn't crossed my mind." Derek lisped around his fangs.

"What did I say about fangs in the house?" Emily asked absently.

"Only use them in the bedroom?"

"You're a shit, Derek Hale."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"You also have a small penis."

"Anyone ever told you that you're a bitch?"

"Many times." Emily smirked.

/ / /

"Emily!" Derek exclaimed, digging his claws into her thigh and giving them a shake. She groaned, swatting aimlessly, trying to strike Derek (Spoiler: she didn't).

"_What_?" She seethed.

"I – I just checked my voicemail and Scott's mom – _how did she get my number_, by the way? – left a message saying that Isaac's at the hospital. We have to go, _now_."

"Fuck!" Emily flopped off the bed, hitting the ground with a heavy _thud_.

/ / /

"Two fifteen. Two fift –ten! Five more doors!" Emily couldn't contain her grin. Isaac. Isaac was okay. Isaac was alive. Isaac would be within her grasp in a few more doors. She was going to squeeze that boy so hard that it would break all his damn bones.

"Don't you realise what you're dealing with?" A voice that came from the decending elevator ask, voice low, husk and pure _wolf like_.

"Here?" Emily hissed. "_Now_?"

"I'm an Alpha." The elevator door dinged open and Derek stuck his claws into the supposed Alpha of the incredibly annoying Alpha pack, leaned into his ear, shoving Emily over to Scott and Isaac with his free hand.

"So am I." Derek whispered hoarsely, throwing that mystery Alpha out into the lobby. Emily slapped Isaac lightly on the face multiple times, trying to get a response out of him. "Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"Isaac." Emily hissed. "Wake up, dick head."

"Effective." Derek muttered dryly. "I'm sure he's dying to wake up to get his daily dosage of Emily smack talk. Because God knows that that is the only reason why I wake up in the morning."

"Shut the fuck up, you shit." Emily turned to Scott – wolfy version. "You okay?"

"You mean, considering that I just got attacked by an Alpha werewolf? Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good to know." Emily noted lightly, ignoring Scott's clear sarcasm.

"I – I think we need to talk about yesterday –"

"No." Emily interrupted, shaking her head. "Nothing to talk about. I was being a moody bitch." Emily purposely ignored Derek's snide '_What's new?_'. "You know, the stress of this goober being away, Erica, Boyd. The thought of being alone with Derek for the rest of my life, and the only other person I'd have to keep me levelled being _Peter Hale_ is slightly maddening." Derek glowered at his girlfriend, picked up Isaac easily and made sure to swipe Emily across the face with Isaac's dangling feet.

"Sorry." Derek muttered. "Did that hit you? My mistake."

"I hate you _so fucking much_. Cannot wait to dance on your fucking grave you piece of shit."

"Impossible." Derek sniffed, walking out the hospital doors, Scott and Emily following him blindly. "We're together forever, remember?"

"Don't remind me that I'm in for a life full of misery with a sarcastic, broody son of a bitch."

"Son of a bitch quite literally." Emily hated Derek with a fiery passion.

But she guessed to kind of loved him too. (Maybe too much, in fact)

/ / /

"Hey, you wanna tell me who that was back there?" Scott asked curiously as Emily walked into the burned Hale house living room. "That Alpha." Derek looked up, whether it was because he sensed Emily coming through the door or because he wanted to gaze upon Scott McCall's truly beautiful face was unknown.

"A rival pack. It's my problem." Emily cleared her throat, glaring storms at Derek. "_Our_ problem." Derek corrected himself. "I know you wanna help, and you did. I owe you one." Derek picked something that didn't look remotely interesting up before looking back and up at Scott from where he was crouched on the ground looking at weird shit. Derek's life in a nutshell. "Now go home." Derek stood up, checking over Scott's shoulder on Isaac. "Go back to being a teenager." Emily looked at Scott oddly as he brought a hand up to his own arm and – and _slapped it_. Teenage werewolves these day, _geez_.

"Uh, hey, Derek." Derek looked over at Scott – and bless his little soul – Scott didn't look over to meet his eye as he laid his request onto the table. "If you want to repay that favour now…" Scott seemed to have gathered the courage to look at Derek and smiled bashfully. "There is something you can do for me." Derek looked over at Scott, eyebrows raised slightly.

"O-kay?"

"Emily might have brought it up, I –I don't know." Scott snapped his head to Emily and she cocked an eyebrow. "Remember? What I asked you to ask Derek for me?" Ah, the tattoo.

"Nope, sorry, Amigo. Didn't talk to him yesterday – he _forgot_ to pay the electricity bill. What kind of a moron does that?"

"The kind of moron who is standing in the same room as you and can easily sever your limbs from your body and put them far, far away from each other so they don't reattach."

"Charming. Remind me, again, why I'm dating you? I'm – I don't see it."

/ / /

"Yeah, I see it." Derek commented, eyes flashing red as he looked at Scott's arm. "It's two bands, right?" Scott nodded stiffly and Stiles grimaced at Emily. "What does it mean?" Emily wondered if this was Derek subtle way of saying '_Horrific design, let's hope the meaning is truly worth it_'. Knowing him, it most likely was.

"I don't know, uh." Scott was off to a tremendous start. "It's just something I trace with my fingers." Scott drew a weird series of circles in the dust on the surprisingly not that burned coffee table.

"Why is this so important to you?"

"Do you know what the word tattoo means?" Scott inquired. Because answering questions with more questions has always proven to be highly effective, given their past.

"To mark something." Stiles hinted, grinning at Winking at Emily. She breathed out a laugh, shaking her head microscopically.

"Well, that's in Tahitian. In Somoan, it means '_open wound_'. I knew I wanted to get a tattoo when I turned eighteen. I always wanted one. I just decided to get it now, to make it kind of a reward." Emily knew she was going to regret her next question, she almost always does.

"For what?" Derek chimed with her.

"For not calling or texting Allison all summer." And she was correct – what's new there? "Even when I really wanted to, even when it was so hard not to sometimes. I was trying to give her the space she wants. Goind four months later, it still hurts. It feels like a, uh…"

"Like an open wound." Stiles supplied.

"Yeah." Scott said softly. To relieve the tension building in the room, Emily turned a little to face Derek with a smirk.

"When you left me for a month, no contact or anything, what did you reward yourself with?" She asked curiously, a small, playful smirk playing at the corners of her lips.

"The month itself was a reward. I got to be without your face for a month." Emily frowned mocking, sweeping her hand through his hair roughly.

"Jerk."

"The pain's gonna be worse than anything you've ever felt." Derek informed. Scott nodded, looking a little pale, and rolled back his shoulders.

"Ah, that's great." Stiles croaked out.

"Do it." Scott said firmly. Derek nodded a little picking up a blow torch and igniting it.

"Oh, wow. That's a… that's a lot for me. So I'm gonna take that as my queue. I'm just gonna wait outside." Stiles excused himself, bypassing Derek – but of course, nothing gets past that sly wolf (okay, except maybe a few things, but that's besides the point) and his arm shot out, catching Stiles by his bicep.

"Nope. You can help Emily hold him down."

"She's – She's not even moving." Stiles gaped.

"I can do things with my mind, Stilinski. If Scott gets too rowdy, I'll hold him down. Plus, I ache from stupid Isaac, the _bitch_." Emily hoped that from where Isaac was lying unconscious, he heard that. Serves him damn right. Stiles waddled around to behind Scott, holding him as firmly as he could down onto the seat. Scott nodded his head, shooting Emily a worried glance, his worry not being soothed when she looked equally as worried. This didn't seem hygienic.

"Oh, my god." Stiles breathed as Derek slowly took the blow torch closer to Scott's arm. When the fire made contact, Scott writhed in pain and the sound of burning flesh was almost unbearable.

"Hold him!" Derek ordered firmly and Emily used as little concentration as she could get away with on holding Scott down. It wasn't that she didn't care, she did, quite a lot, she just wanted to save her energy for Isaac. Priorities.

/ / /

"What's the new English teacher like?" Emily asked, leaning into Derek's side ever so slightly, Stiles wouldn't be able to see it, but Derek would be able to feel it. She hoped, anyway. "Better than the last?"

"Much." Stiles muttered, looking down at a sleeping Scott. Derek tampered with the blow torch, as if he couldn't make it more obvious that he was listening in. Well, he couldn't really _not_ listen in, Emily was right beside him and Stiles was on his other side. "She sent us a text and it was the last line of the book we're reading and it was _so cool_. Why can't all teachers be like her?" Stiles' shoulders slumped slightly and he peered into the dust air. "Kinda hot too, now that I think about it."

"Don't you think that it's kind of weird that your _English_ _teacher_ text you?" Emily asked, parental qualities shining through, making Stiles re-evaluate his life choices. "Wait, can you text her back? How cool would that be? Make friends with the English teacher. I bet she'd let you slid with the whole, skipping school because you're saving Beacon County against you own free will. I'm sure she'd understand."

"Now I only have to make friends with my other teachers." Stiles muttered dryly.

"They don't let you off, _kill them_." Emily said, gravely serious. Stiles looked around Derek and over at her in shock, blinking a few times to be sure she was truly serious.

"I – I don't know how to react to that." He said slowly. Emily grinned widely. Scott awoke with a jerk, gasping loudly.

"Welcome back to the land of the conscious." Emily said wryly, smirking. Scott ignored her, looking at his arm in something that looked a little like… _awe_? He looked over at Derek, Stiles and Emily in surprise. It was adorable on his little puppy-like face.

"It worked."

"Did you expect it _not_ too?" Emily asked, tipping her head to the side.

"I didn't have one hundred percent in it, I'll admit." Scott muttered sheepishly. "Thank you so much." He gushed. Derek tried to smile sincerely, but that went to shit so he bowed his head and turned around.

"Just try not to do any ass saving for him and he won't have to feel like he's in your debt." Emily teased. "On the lighter note, looks pretty good. Now, seeing as I am in your debt, although Isaac isn't really me, but what the fuck, _who cares_? I am going to show a good service and take you to Stiles' Jeep. Don't ask me of anymore favours." Emily beamed, hooking arms with Stiles.

"Well, it looks pretty damn permanent now." Stiles commented. Scott nodded, pulling down his sleeve.

"Yeah." He agreed softly. It was disgusting; Emily could feel the rolls of gratitude rolling off him. "I kind of needed something permanent. Everything that's happened to us… everything just changes so fast. Everyhting's so, uh… _Ephemeral_." Emily spluttered a laugh into her hand.

"Studying for the PSAT's?" Stiles asked.

"Yep."

"Nice." Scott reached forward and tugged the door open, coming to a standstill when he was the front of the door painted _red_. Emily let out a shaky breath. She _told_ Derek to paint it something less noticeable. Like, black, hell or even _wood brown_. Did he listen? There was a painted red door (one side painted, by the way) to prove her point that, _no_. Derek Hale is a shit and thinks he knows best.

"You painted the door." Scott said loud enough so that Derek could hear too – poor Scott must be forgetting that Derek is a paranoid little shit and was probably listening to everything that was going on around him. Even their heartbeats. Seriously, he gets frustrated when Emily puts a sound bubble around her heart. "Why'd you paint the door?"

"What can I say, I'm a sucker for decoration." Emily said meekly.

"A sucker for decorating one side of the door?" Scott asked, looking at her gravely.

"Nobody comes in. No one is gonna see it."

"Go home, Scott." Derek said, looking at Emily with his bitch face. What a shit.

"Why did you paint only one side of the door, Derek?" Scott tried again. Seeing as he was getting no answer, Scott shot out his claws and carefully scratched a line – _right over the Alpha's mark_. Scott Motherfucking McCall. Derek stopped whatever he was doing and Emily could feel panic stroll down their bond line.

"Scott." Scott didn't listen (_shocker_), instead, he just scratched at the door, paint peeling off like nobody's business.

"Hours of hard work, _dick head_." Emily huffed, looking at the ever scaring Alpha Pack symbol. At least the paint covering it gave her the smallest fraction of a piece of mind. Damn Scott McCall and his need to know everything that goes in in stupid Beacon Hills.

"What is this?" Scott asked quietly.

"_Vandalism._" Emily seethed.

"Alpha's." Derek answered with an eye roll directed at Emily.

"The birds at school, and the deer last night… just like the night I got trampled by the deer when I got bit by the Alpha." _Birds at school_? Emily needed new friends, hell, she needed to move to a different _state_. "How many are there?"

"Not –"

"A pack of 'em." Derek cut in with a heavy sigh. "An Alpha Pack."

"Hey, Emily, we should keep this from Scott and everyone else, they need to have normal lives, you know?" Emily mimicked Derek, sending him an stressed out look. She was so done, with everything.

"All of them?" Stiles inquired. "How does that even work?"

"Join the line." Emily sniffed.

"I heard there's some kind of leader. He's called Deucalion. We know they have Boyd and Erica." Derek confessed.

"And that they had Isaac." Emily admitted, a little grateful that Scott did find out. Now they had extra help.

"Peter, Isaac, Emily and I have been looking for them for the last four months." Scott stepped closer to Derek, looking him dead in the eye.

"Let's say you find them." Scott said. "How do you deal with an Alpha Pack?"

"With all the help I –" Emily cleared her throat a little and Derek cast her a short, sharp glare. "_We_ can get." Scott and Stiles looked at each other, seeming to be communicating telepathically.

"Where is she?" A hoarse voice asked. Emily, Derek, Stiles and Scott all looked around at Isaac (who was sitting up bolt right, not creepy at all) in unison. "Where's the girl?" He looked peaky, ill like, lik he had just encountered death multiple times. Derek turned his head to look at Emily, as if he was mentally judging if that was actually her and not some imposter or worse, a shape-shifter Alpha from the Alpha Pack.

"What girl?"

"The girl." Isaac pressed. "The girl you sent to save me."

"No offense, Isaac, but we didn't send _anyone_ to save you. We wanted to do it ourselves." Emily said softly. Isaac's eyebrows crinkled together and he swayed a little.

Before springing forward and vomiting black blood all over the floor and his feet. It was truly a beautiful sight – _not_.

"Ugh," Stiles moaned. "That's disgusting."

"All over your feet, too, _ew_." Emily gagged. "I vote for taking him home, _where there's a bathroom_. No puking on floors, _no puking of feet_. Seriously, if you don't get better soon, guess who's bathing you? _Me_. I'll be all up close and personal with your dick, I do not want to add black vomit to that. I get enough of that with the fucking _chain smoker _to my right. I don't need you at it too." Isaac just groaned, most likely ignoring Emily's ramble.

/ / /

"Did she see your dick?" Emily smirked as Stiles groaned loudly down the phone.

"What does this have to do with _anything_ that I just told you?" Stiles moaned. Emily shrugged.

"Well, maybe she saw it, thought '_Oh, my God. I've seen tampons bigger than this._' And fled. Perfectly good excuse to wriggle your way out of your first time. Maybe she's locked herself in a gas-station toilet and is pleasuring herself with about, fifty boxes of tampons." Stiles groaned loudly and she could head him shake his head wildly back and forth.

"How's Isaac, by the way?" Stiles asked, trying to change the subject.

"It's creeps me out slightly that your mind went from a girl shoving tampons up her vagina for sexual pleasure to Isaac in a few seconds. What did you two get up to over summer?"

"_Emily_." Stiles stressed and Emily could practically _hear_ his entire face flame red. Isaac gave a feeble groan from the opposite sofa, glaring at her weakly. Derek was probably too traumatised to even look at her, as his eyes were focused on the TV.

"Isaac's fine." She answered eventually. "We're watching Buffy the Vampire Slayer."

"You and Isaac, curled up on the couch, him puking black shit all over you. Seems like the perfect friendship." Stiles muttered sarcastically. "I envy you _both_."

"Isaac hasn't puked since you witnessed it and Derek is also here you inconsiderate flea."

"Derek watched Buffy the Vampire Slayer." Stiles muttered mainly to himself. "Its times like these when I begin to question why I used to be scared of him."

"I know, he's just a big, cuddly _bear_." Emily cooed, reaching over to pinch his teeth. But Derek, being the shit that he is, snapped his teeth at her, coming dangerously close to gnawing off her finger. "Never mind." She huffed. "Bastard just tried to bite my finger off."

"Shu'p." Isaac groaned. "Watchin' TV."

"The man has spoken." Emily whispered into the phone. "Gotta go, but check gas station, yeah?"

"_Emily_." Emily chortled to herself, hanging up. She put her phone on the table and leaned into Derek, stretching her legs over to the other sofa. Isaac grabbed her feet and held them to his chest. It would be weird, but she missed the guy.

But if Isaac dare try that again, she will kick his ass.

**Sorry for the delay! So happy to be writing the episodes again, it's unreal. I am far too excited for the split up, though. Oops. Emily goes through some devastating things.**

**Even though nobody answered my Peter/Emily background question, and if they'd like to see it in depth, I'm gonna go ahead and do it because it's a major play in my plot for this half of the season.**


	50. Let Me Go -50-

**The Downpour.**

**Let Me Go. [Chapter Fifty]**

**Takes place Season Three, Episode Two (Chaos Rising) of MTV's Teen Wolf.**

"So, Isaac, I'm going to be polite, and ask again _nicely_." Emily said, crouching own to Isaac's level where he sat on the sofa, peering up at her as if she'd gone mental. "What do you remember about wherever you were?"

"I told you." He replied through gritted teeth. "_I don't remember_."

"Well, you're fucking useless." Emily ground out, looking around at Derek and frowning.

"You and my dad sing the same tune."

"Don't try and make me feel guilty, Lahey. We need to know where Boyd and Eric are, some people in this room," Emily sent Derek a cold, harsh glare. How the hell do you 'forget' to mark down where people are going to be looking? "are useless bastards and forget so much shit, that our shit escalates to a level we had no clue even _existed_."

"He said he doesn't remember. Maybe he doesn't." Derek shrugged. "_Happens_."

"Don't you dare try and make yourself feel better about this entire thing, Derek." Emily huffed.

"It's not like forgetting." Isaac muttered. "It's like, there's a massive part of my memory missing. I can't from what I remember about getting told where I was going, it's all blurry and the voices aren't understandable. The next thing I remember… getting saved by that girl."

"Did that girl tell you her name?" Emily asked through gritted teeth. Isaac looked pained as he thought back on his Knight in Shining Armour before shaking his head, mop of hair wiggling about. "So you willingly got on the back of someone's bike, _without_ knowing who they were?" Isaac nodded sheepishly. "Did you ever get taught about _stranger danger_? No? What elementary did you_ go to_? When I was five I was getting taught about that shit and there wasn't much of it going on."

"Isaac, let me see the back of your neck." Derek said quietly.

"And now my boyfriends getting kinky with his Beta, this is all fucking weird." Both boys ignored Emily (what was new) and Isaac tipped his head forward. Derek sauntered over and prodded the back of Isaac's neck lightly. It was a weird sight.

"I – I can't _feel_ anything, but from what you're describing, it's something to do with an Alpha." At Emily's look, Derek added "_Another Alpha._"

"Why do they need you so badly?" Emily groaned. "You're not _that_ special. The only Alpha's I've heard of are Deucalion and that bald guy back at the hospital. Unless one of them are gay, you have nothing going for you."

"They're not the only ones." Isaac said.

"Well done, you need at least four to make a pack. None of us have just _laid eyes_ on the others."

"I have." Isaac muttered. "She was disguised as a nurse. She was the one who drugged me to put me in surgery." Isaac licked his lips. "I didn't know she was an Alpha until I looked down and saw… _claws on her feet_."

"_Claws on her feet_?" Emily exploded. "What the _fuck_? That is… _abnormal_. Do you get claws on _your_ feet?" Emily asked Derek.

"We all do, it just goes unnoticed."

"What the _fuck_. A pack of Alphas, I can deal with. _Claws on feet_? This world is a new kind of fucked up."

/ / /

"Would you stand still?" Emily asked, glaring at a pacing Isaac. "You're making me dizzy."

"You know, I'm starting not to like this idea." Isaac confessed, _still pacing_. Brat. "Sounds kinda dangerous."

"That's because it is." Emily said quietly. Derek elbowed her sharply in the ribs.

"You know what? I definitely don't like this idea, and I definitely don't like him." Isaac sharply pointed to the door.

"You'll be fine." Derek assured, although Emily could tell that he wasn't so sure himself.

"Does it have to be him? Can't Emily do anything?"

"Making small, tidal waves of water isn't gonna do shit." She shrugged, peering at the book Derek was skimming through.

"He knows how to do it, I don't. Be more dangerous if I tried doing it myself."

"You know Scott doesn't trust him, right?" Isaac pointed out. Who did? "You know, personally, I trust Scott."

"Do you trust me?" Derek asked, looking up from his book and at Isaac. Isaac stared at him for a second and Emily refrained herself from snorting.

"Yeah." It sounded believable, his heart didn't skip as Emily hoped it would. (She wanted less Alpha drama and more bickering in her life.)

"What about me?" Emily crooned. "Am I in your trusted list? If so, above or below Derek?"

"You haven't given me reasons to trust you as of late." Emily would've been offended, if she had not seen the corners of Isaac's mouth twitch upwards.

"Watch it, Lahey." Emily warned. "I'll get my water on you." Isaac smirked a little before getting back to pacing.

"I still don't like him."

"Nobody likes him." Derek said darkly. "Except Emily."

"_Jerk_. I do _not_ like him. I'm in love with him." Nobody got her joke and she huffed. She needed people who appreciated her humour. "I was kidding, idiots. I wouldn't trust him to wash the dishes." The door cranked open and Peter stood at the other side. Simultaneously, Isaac, Emily and Derek looked towards the door.

"Boys. _Emily_." Peter drawled. "F.Y.I, yes, coming back from the dead has left my abilities somewhat impaired, _but_ the hearing still works. So I hope you're comfortable with saying whatever it is that you are feeling, _straight to my face_." Peter looked at Derek with an amused smile.

"We don't like you." Derek deadpanned, snapping his book shut. He tossed it onto the table and stood up. "Now, shut up and help us."

"Fair enough." Peter looked between Isaac and Emily expectantly. "Anything either of you two would like to say?"

"Nope, I'm, uh, good." Isaac muttered.

"I would like to say one thing, actually." Emily piped up. "Did coming back from the dead tweak your ability to close door behind you?" Peter looked back at the loft door longingly.

"Obviously, yes." He smiled. Emily frowned, and slid the door shut quietly with a gentle flick of her wrist. He looked at her appraisingly, frowning when she glared coldly at him. He flicked out his claws and Isaac flinched slightly. "Take a seat, Isaac." Peter said in possibly the creepiest way anyone could ever say that. It was obviously a natural born gift. "Relax." Peter ordered Isaac as he walked over to him. "I'll get more out of you if you're calm."

"How do you know how to do this again?" Isaac asked quietly.

"It's an ancient ritual used mostly by Alphas, since it's a skill that requires a bit of practice." Peter waved his arms slowly around Isaac's neck and Emily leaned back into the sofa, fully prepared for the pain and utter torture Peter's rants was going to cause her. And also that _actual_ pain and utter torture from when Peter is trying to take a look at Isaac's memories. Can't forget that part. "One slip, and you could paralyse someone. Or kill them."

"You… you've had a lot of practise, though, right?"

"Well, I've never paralysed anyone." Emily shot up, looking at Peter with far too much surprise that was probably called for. This was Peter, of course he's killed people.

"Wait, does that mean that you –" Peter stuck his caws in Isaac's neck before the poor boy could get another word out. Emily felt a shooting pain around her neck and winced.

"You mother_fucker_." Emily hissed, rubbing the back of her neck, praying mentally that Isaac would stop fidgeting. It was only going to cause them both more pain. Isaac convulsed in Peter's grip and Derek rose to his feet, looking slightly worried.

"Wait, I see them." At least the pain wasn't for nothing. Petr jerked away from Isaac, flying over to the table and resting against. The pain, for Emily, cleared up almost immediately.

"What'd you see?" Derek asked.

"It was confusing." Peter panted out. "Um, im – images. Vague shapes."

"But you saw something."

"Isaac found them." Peter gaped.

"Erica and Boyd?" Peter spluttered a little at Derek's question.

"I barely saw them. I mean, glimpses."

"But you did _see them_."

"And worse."

"Deucalion." Derek said solemnly.

"He was talking to them. Something about time running out." Derek lowered himself onto the coffee table, clasping his hands at his head.

"What does it mean?" Isaac asked, just barely above a whisper. He turned to Derek and Emily, awaiting an answer.

"He's gonna kill them."

"No, no, no, no, no, he didn't say that. He – He did make them a promise that by the full moon that they'd both be dead."

"The _next full moon_?"

"Tomorrow night." Emily grumped, subconsciously stroking the back of her neck. "_Fucking tomorrow night_."

/ / /

"I don't see anything." Derek said, only glancing down at Lydia and Allison's (_ugh_) bruised arms. Emily would admit, the bruising was a little strange, not finger like but it wasn't really something they could work with either.

"Look again." Scott sighed.

"How is a bruise," Emily began. "gonna tell us where Boy and Erica are?" Emily shifted uncomfortably when Derek and Allison stared each other down. Derek could win, without a doubt (most of his recent life went into brooding, glowering, glaring and eye rolling, this was simple for him) but Allison's stare was filled with emotion, something that Derek doesn't handle very well.

"It's the same on both sides. Exactly the same." Scott pointed out.

"It's nothing." Derek said pointedly.

"Pareidolia." Lydia said. "Seeing patterns that aren't there." Scott looked hightly confused and looked to Derek and in his sudden '_Scott is looking at me, WHY IS HE LOOKING AT ME?'_ train of thought, he broke looks with Allison. "It's a subset of Apopenia." Lydia said in that tone that may suggest that everyone should know this, and if they don't, they've been living under a rock for the past millions of years.

"They're trying to help." Scott whispered.

"These two." Derek looked at Allison and Lydia briefly. "This one," he pointed at Lydia "who used me to resurrect my psychotic uncle. _Thank you_. And this one," he turned to Allison and Emily knew it was going to be worth listening too "who shot about thirty arrows into me and my pack, sliced my only remaining Beta and told Gerard about what _my girlfriend_ is." Oh, how right Emily was. She should ask Derek to repeat that and then set it as her ring tone.

"Okay, all right, now, come on. No one died, all right? Look, there may have been a little maiming, okay, a little mangling, but no death. That's what I call an important distinction." Stiles, such an optimist.

"My mother died." Allison said quietly, looking directly at Derek.

"Your family's little honour code killed your mother. Not me."

"And hey, my mother is dead too. We should start a club where we can discuss how we dealt with the grief. I killed my father, don't worry, he was brought back to life a few minutes later. You, we all know about. You sided with Gerard, almost destroyed my life, took your anger out on Boyd and Erica and now they're being held by Alpha's who are dead set n killing them, and let's not forget, _you sided with your crazy granddad when your father sided with us_. I bet that was a _true_ bonding experience." Scott sent Emily a pleading look but she just smirked, it felt good snapping at Allison. Allison swallowed thickly, looking at Emily with a hard stare.

"That girl was looking for Scott. I'm here to help him, not either of you."

"Wanna help? Find something real." Derek turned around, placing his hand on the pit of Emily' back and walking to the door. He turned around when Scott approached them.

"Guys…" Scott said pleadingly. "Give her a chance, okay? They're on our side now."

"Well, then maybe you should tell her what her mother was actually trying to do that night." Derek said smoothly, swinging the door open and gliding out of it, hooking Emily around the waist.

/ / /

"Do you think you can handle it?" Deaton asked, looking at Emily with concern.

"Uh-huh. Been practising. I managed to get into Peter's head when he was sleeping on the couch, he was dreaming about living in a gigantic house with slutty looking women dressed in skimpy maids outfits. It was horrendous." Emily shuddered at the memory, she still wasn't able to look Peter in the eye without shuddering. "Trust me, Doc, I can do this." Emily sat on a spinning chair, scooting it to the edge of the tin bath. She mindlessly watched Stiles, Scott and Derek tip bags of ice into the cold water, going through what she had to do in order to see what Isaac can see when he's under the water.

"How slow does his heart rate need to be?" Scott asked, bringing Emily out of her mental list. She smiled kindly over at Isaac, trying to seem reassuring.

"Very slow." Deaton replied vaguely. Emily had gotten used to his mystic and incredibly vague answers. But it didn't mean she liked them.

"Okay, well, how slow is _very slow_?"

"Nearly dead." Deaton answered, sounding far too chipper. Isaac dipped the tips of his fingers in and winced.

"It's safe, though, right?" He asked, pointing at the water.

"Do you want me to answer honestly?" Isaac thought about it for a few, short seconds before shaking his head.

"No. No, not really." A sharp, rubber-snapping-against-skin sound took the attention away from the bath of freezing cold water and over to Stiles – who was standing there, hand in the air supporting a rubber glove.

"What?" He asked rather alarmed and Emily laughed softly to herself. Derek raised his eyebrows, and under the pressure of four sets of supernatural eyes and a pair of super-judgey eyebrows, Stiles took his hand down and took off the glove.

"You know that's the glove that Deaton uses to shove his fingers up animals assholes, right? That glove has been anally fingering a cat or a dog and you're _wearing it._" Emily smirked. Stiles visibly shuddered, flinging the glove behind his. Deaton tapped Emily sharply on the shoulder and she flinched at the surprise contact.

"_Focus_." He ordered lightly. Emily nodded, turning back to the bath of ice. Isaac stood up and took a deep breath.

"Look, if it feels to risky, you _don't_ have to do this." Derek attempted to comfort Isaac.

"Fuck off, yes he does." Emily sneered. "My summer was wasted trying to find these two bastards, I don't want it to be for nothing." Everyone stared at Emily like he had just slayed fifty men, women and children right in front of them. "Come on, Derek, you were thinking it too."

"Ignore her." Derek huffed through clenched teeth. "It's your choice."

"No." Isaac muttered, pulling of his shirt. Emily wolf whistled, sinking into her seat when she received stares from Deaton and Derek. "Emily's right, we spent our entire summer trying to find them, and apparently _I_ did. I have to do it."

"'Atta boy, Isaac. You're a good sport." Emily grinned. "Just try not to cause to much distress because that will go to me and then I'll lose the connection between us." Emily advised, rolling up her sleeves. Isaac nodded meekly, chuffing a breath that was probably supposed to give him confidence. He stepped in, shivering slightly. When he sat down, Derek and Scott grabbed him by the shoulders and forced him under. He resurfaced, eyes glowing amber and teeth pointed as he growled loudly.

"Get him back under." Deaton ordered. Derek and Scott pushed him under again, but Isaac wouldn't stop resisting, wriggling and thriving under their grips. Stiles hobbled beside Emily, helping as much as he could by keeping his feet down. "Hold him."

"We're trying!" Derek snapped. He and Scott pushed him down again, and this time Isaac didn't struggle to resurface. Derek and Scott looked at each other, deciding telepathically that it was okay to let go. Isaac floated gracefully to the surface with a small, sleepy gasp for air.

"Now remember," Deaton whispered, "only I talk to him and the only other voice that should be heard throughout this procedure is Emily's. Too many voices will confuse him and draw him out." He nodded down at Emily and she reached into the water with an inaudible gasp and a small shudder, clasping onto his feet. She gave a big, jerky nod. She closed her eyes and hung her head down, breathing evenly, getting into the passage way to Isaac's mind. At that moment in time, it was black. Nothing was there. "Isaac?" Bright colours shot through his mind as he tried to register the voice. "Can you hear me?" The colours settled, the black colour turning a dark grey.

"Yes." Isaac said quietly. "I can hear you."

"This is Doctor Deaton. I'd like to ask you a few questions. Is that alright?" It was almost funny how every moment Isaac had ever laid eyes on Deaton, every memory played through his head soundless into one second.

"Yes."

"I want to ask you about the night you found Erica and Boyd." Violent colours flashed through Isaac's mind in sharp flashes. From outside, Emily could hear lightening and she wasn't sure if it was from her or Isaac. Perhaps both. "I want you to remember it for me in as vivid detail as possible, like you're actually there again." The violent colours got more violent and the pace they were flashing at became edgier, sharper, more vivid.

"I, I don't wanna do that. I don't… I don't wanna do that. I don't wanna do that." Emily could hear the lights flickering and she knew for sure that the lightening and the lights were on her part. Isaac was jabbing at the emotions Emily wasn't even feeling and her powers weren't sure how to react to that. So they did in the only way they knew how, taking Isaac's emotions and displaying them so everyone else could see it themselves. Emily struggles to keep Isaac's feet in her grasp so she dug her nails into them and he let out a pained whimper, still not giving up on the upper body flailing.

"Isaac," Deaton soothed. "It's all right. Just relax. They're just memories. You can't be hurt by a memory." Emily tried to tell him that, push what Deaton was saying into his mind and surprisingly, it worked. Isaac shut his mouth and the lights went back to normal. "Now let's go back to that night. To the place you found Erica and Boyd. Can you tell me what you see? Is there some kind of building? A house?"

"It's not a – It's not a house." Isaac replied drowsily. Emily could see it, large, shiny walls. Marble like, marble patterned. Marble. A marble room with large, shiny walls. "It's stone." Emily shook her head. No, it was marble. She pushed that into Isaac's mind. "I think marble."

"That's perfect." Emily pushed those words through to Isaac's mind and it sparked a warm, glowing yellow. "Can you give me any more descriptors?" Emily began to see specs of dust floating about the room, the empty room.

"It's dusty." Isaac voiced her thoughts. "So empty."

"Like an abandoned building?" Deaton suggested. Abandoned, not quite. She saw three – maybe two? Four? She wasn't quite sure – figures that turned to look at her and she jerked a little, the amount of fear she was feeling was unbelievable. "Isaac? Emily?" Emily shook her head jerkily, unable to comprehend the amount of fear, not only was hers there too, but Isaac and a little bit of Derek's. She could feel other presences that weren't even in the room, a dead weight, powerful people and two, weak, terrified bodies. Too much emotion, her mind was chanting at her.

"Someone's here." Isaac whimpered – or was it Emily? Who said it? Emily could place the voice – she couldn't sense if it was her own voice or Isaac's – or was it someone else's? Could Scott, Derek, Sties or Deaton see what she was seeing? Did they know that someone was looking right at her – _Isaac_ with an evil glint in their eye, slowly prowling towards her – _him_ while she –_ he_ couldn't move? "They see me, they see me!" Someone cried.

"Just memories." Emily put all her focus onto Deaton's words and pushed them through to Isaac and almost immediately, all the emotions that she was feeling subsided, but the lights still flickered a little. "You won't be hurt by your memories. Just relax. Good." Emily pushed the compliment through to Isaac, feeling all over relieved when a small, slither of that warm, glowing yellow appeared. "Now tell us what you see. Tell us everything."

'_But I can't control it.'_ The echo of Boyd's voice trickled. _'Neither of us will'_. Emily jerked slightly, the sound of Boyd's voice just as warming the same as it was eerie.

"I hear him." Isaac said. Emily could see the vet roof and the top of Deaton, Derek and Scott's heads. Isaac had opened his eyes. "He's talking about the full moon, about being out of control when the moon rises."

"is he talking to Erica?" Deaton asked.

"I think so. I can't – I can't see her. I ca – I can't see either of them."

"Can you hear anything else?"

"They're worried." Isaac said. "They're worried what they'll do during the moon. They're… Worried that they're gonna hurt each other."

"If they're locked in together on the full moon, they're gonna tear each other apart." Derek said quietly, his voice gruff.

"Isaac, we need to find them right now. Can you see them?"

"No."

"Do you know what kind of room it is? Is there any kind of a marker? A number on the door? A sign?" Emily could feel the fear, just as before trickle up again and no – she couldn't feel that again. Isaac shot up with a gasp but Emily felt determined to keep going, as long as the fear kept down a little.

"They're here." Isaac sank back down, gasping. "They're here, they're here." He gasped out.

"It's all right." Deaton coddled and Emily shook her head, unable to push the words of wisdom through to Isaac – the bastard had blocked her off. "Just tell us –"

"They see me. They found me. They're here!" Isaac kicked back at Emily's hands, forcing her grip off him, but there was a tiny little passage way she could still have access too. One that wouldn't let go, no matter how hard she willed it too.

"Isaac." She whimpered, the colossal cloud of fear swooping over her again. Dead weight, powerful people and two, weak, terrified bodies. Dead weight, powerful people and two, weak, terrified bodies. Dead weight, powerful people and two, weak, terrified bodies. "Please, Isaac. Let me go." She begged. Dead weight, powerful people and two, weak, terrified bodies. Dead weight, powerful people and two, weak, terrified bodies. "Isaac!" She shrieked, slamming her fists onto the floor. "Let me go!" dead weight, powerful people and two, weak, terrified bodies. Dead weight, powerful – nothing. She took a few, shaky breaths, screwing her eyes shut. "Lahey." She breathed. "You _bastard_."

"It's, uh… Beacon Hill first national bank. It's, um… it's an abandoned bank, and theyre keeping them locked inside, inside the vault." At the same time, Isaac and Emily noticed the deadly silence that surrounded them and neither of them knew why. "What?" Isaac asked innocently. Emily sat up weakly, back hunched over and somehow, she had winded herself up on the floor.

"You don't remember what you said right before you came out of it, do you?" Stiles asked. Isaac shook his head in small, hardly noticeable shakes.

"No."

"You said when they captured you that they dragged you into a room and that there was a body in it." Stiles explained and Emily shuddered. Dead weight. She felt a dead body, not dead weight.

"Who's body?" Emily asked quietly.

"Erica." Emily felt her heart clench up. No, not Erica. Not little, feisty Erica. She was only sixteen – _barely out of her pre-teen years_. God, what about her dad? Her mom? Erica was – she was supposed to be there when Emily and Derek first told one another that they loved the other. _Emily marked Erica's words_. She can't be dead, Emily won't allow it. "You said it was Erica."

"She's not dead!" Derek insisted, pacing back and forth. Erica, dead. Sixteen year old Erica who kissed her mate because she had never kissed someone before – _dead_.

"Derek, he said, '_there's a dead body. It's Erica._' Doesn't exactly leave us much room for interpretation." Stiles exclaimed.

"Could you at least be a little more sympathetic?" Emily growled. "She's _dead_ and you're making _jokes_."

"Then who was in the vault with Boyd?" Derek said before Stiles had the chance to react to Emily's snapping.

"Someone else, obviously."

"And maybe it was the girl on the motorcycle." Scott suggested. He looked over to Isaac. "The one who saved you?"

"No, she wasn't like us." Isaac muttered.

"Whoever is in the vault with Boyd is." Emily muttered. "I could feel it."

"What's if that's like, how Erica died? They – They pit them against each other during the full moon and see which one survives. It's like werewolf Thunderdome." Emily didn't have the strength to snap at Stiles. All she wanted to do was go home, curl up in her bed with Isaac and Derek and sleep for eternity.

"Then we get them out tonight." Derek decided.

"Be smart about this, Derek. You can't just go storming in. Emily and Isaac are weak, it would just be you and Scott." Deaton advised. Emily stood up shakily and wobbled her way over to Isaac, perching herself on the desk and tucking herself under his arm, burying her face into his arm pit. She breathed in deeply, past the small traces of sweat and to his core scent. It didn't bring her much comfort, but she ddn't really care.

"If Isaac got in, then so can we."

"But he didn't get through a vault door, did he?"

"We need a plan." Scott said, almost shyly. Isaac stroked his thumb over Emily's arm, smelling the traces of the tears that were pricking the back of her eyes.

"How are we gonna come up with a plan to break into a bank vault in less than twenty-four hours?"

"Uh, I think someone already did." Stiles answered Derek. "'_Beacon Hills First National closes its doors three months after vault robbery._' Doesn't say here how it was robbed, but it probably won't take long to find out."

"How long?" Derek demanded.

"It's the internet, Derek." Stiles sniffed. Derek raised his eyebrows at Stiles. "Okay? Minutes."

"Well you better get a move on then." Derek snipped. "I need Boyd and Erica out of –"

"There is no Erica!" Emily snapped, snapping her head towards Derek. "Isaac was telling the truth. I could – I could feel things. Presences. Dead weight, powerful people and two, weak, terrified bodies. The dead weight must have been a dead body. Powerful people? The Alpha's. Two, weak, terrified bodies? Boyd and whoever that's in the vault with him. Someone's dead, Derek. Someone's dead, and if Isaac says it's Erica, _it is Erica_." Emily wiped her eyes furiously. Everyone stared at her in shock.

"What you did, Emily, was very dangerous. When you began to feel those things to that extend, you should've back out." Deaton said sternly.

"Second time when I felt it coming, I did let go but – but the feelings didn't shake me." She admitted quietly.

"And that's why she was begging for Isaac to let her go." Stiles said softly.

"Let me see you nails." Deaton said, walking over to her and extending his hands for her own. Emily placed her hands in his and he examined her nails closely. "Blood." He pointed out. "The first time, Isaac started to struggle, you must have gripped on too tight and drew blood. Then on, everything that he felt, seen, smelt when he was really there, you did too." Emily slumped in disappointment. "Don't be down, Emily." Deaton assured. "For your first, proper try, it was excellent." Emily offered Deaton a small smile. "You're an excellent weapon, if the Alpha's haven't sensed you already." Derek looked at Deaton with judging eyes.

"_Sensed her already_? Was the fuck does that mean?" He demanded.

"Her aura, it's getting much stronger. I was able to feel it the first time she came in here, to discuss kanima tactics. Ever since, it's just gotten stronger."

"It couldn't've." Emily muttered. "When I tried to do something to Jackson when he was the kanima, it didn't work."

"That's because your kind rely purely on know and familiarity. Jackson as the kanima had no scent so you didn't get used to him."

"Can anything, oh, I don't know, _make her aura less noticeable_?" Derek growled, worrying about her protection.

"No. The stronger her aura, the stronger she is. The Alpha's would be on a death wish if they tried to fight her when she's at her peak, which will be soon." Deaton smiled warmly at Emily and she felt somewhat… _happy_ knowing that she'd be able to defend herself. Happy that Derek would have to _ask_ for her help, rather than it be forced on him.

"That doesn't answer my question." Derek huffed.

"Strong emotions that she feels herself alone will either dampen, almost wipe out or brighten her aura. Negative, obviously would have a negative effect. Positive, obviously would have a positive effect."

"Great." Derek snarled. "Emily is basically a walking sensor so they'll know where we are. That is just _fantastic_."

/ / /

"I feel like I could sleep for at least several more hours." Emily muttered, sucking her chicken soup through a straw.

"Well, you'll get that seven hours." Derek informed, rubbing her shoulder lightly. "You're not coming tonight."

"What?" Emily whined, even though a little part of her was kind of glad that she wasn't going. "You're going to make me stay here when you might be _dying_? Are you for real?" Derek looked like he was for real. "So I'm supposed to just sit back, _feeling you suffer_ and do _nothing_?"

"That's exactly what you're gonna do."

"But, _Derek_ –"

"No, Emily. You're staying here and that's final. You can sit back, and play Monopoly with yourself." Derek snarked.

"Hate you." She grumbled.

"Not changing my mind."

"What if I suck you off in the bathroom?" Derek rolled his eyes, jutting out his claws and tracing her skin lightly.

"As _tempting_ as that offer is, I'm still going with no."

"You two" Stiles grimaced. "are _disgusting_."

"Just keeping it real." Emily grinned, hoisting herself up. "Show us what you got, Stilinski." She smirked. Stiles laid a map down onto the table and Emily stood by Derek, looking at it curiously.

"Okay." Stiles flattened the map out and uncapped a red marker. "You see this? This is how they got in. It's a roof top air-conditioning vent. Leads down inside into the wall of the vault, which is here." Stiles circled the vault wall. "Okay? One of the robbers was lowered into this shaft. Now, that space was so small, it took him about twelve hours to drill into that wall, which is stone, by the way. Then throughout the rest of the night, they siphoned the cash up to the guys back on the roof through that one little shaft in the wall." Stiles tapped the map sharply, smelling pleased with himself. "Boom."

"Can we fit in there?" Scott inquired. Good old Scott, always asking the proper questions.

"Yes, we can, but very, very barely. And they also patched the wall, _obviously_, so we're gonna need a drill of some kind. I'm thinking maybe a diamond bit –"

"Forget the drill." Derek interrupted, looking down at Emily's hands that overlapped his.

"Sorry?" Stiles asked, a little shell-shocked at Derek proposition.

"If I go in first, how much space do I have?" Stiles and Scott looked at each other, perplexed.

"What do you – what do you think you're gonna do , Derek? You gonna punch through the wall?" Derek took his hand away from under Emily's and folded his arms across his chest, facing Stiles fully.

"Yes, Stiles, I'm gonna punch through the wall."

"Okay, big guy. Let's see it. Let's see that fist. Big, ol' fist. Make it, come on. Get it out there." Stiles crooned. Derek made a fist, holding it in the air. "Don't be scared. Big, bad wolf. Yeah, look at that." Emily snorted into her hand. She couldn't help it, really, she couldn't. "Okay, see this?" Stiles asked, holding his own hand a few inches from Derek's fist. "That's maybe three inches of room to gather enough force to punch through solid co –" Derek lurched his fist forward, showing no signs of holding back as he punched Stiles' hand back, knocking him back so he flopped into the table. Stiles whimpered with pain, walking around in circles, holding his sore hand. Scott opened his arms as a '_What the fuck was that for, douche?_' but Derek didn't care. "He could do it." Stiles announced.

"I'll get through the wall. Who's following me down?" Derek asked, looking over at Peter.

"Don't look at me. I'm not up to fighting seed yet, and honestly, with Isaac out of commission, you're not looking at very good odds for yourself." Peter shrugged.

"So I'm supposed to just let them die?"

"One of them is already dead." Peter said carelessly. Peter Hale, everyone. Model of sensitivity.

"We don't know that." Emily couldn't help but wonder if this is what the Hale family arguments were like when they were alive.

"Do I have to remind you what we're up against, here? A pack of Alpha's. All of them, killers. And if that's not enough to scare your testicles back into your stomach, try to remember that two of them combine bodies to form on giant Alpha." Oh, this was most definitely what the Hale family arguments were like. "I'm sure Erica and Boyd were sweet kids. They're gonna be missed."

"Can someone kill him again, please?" Stiles asked.

"I already called dibs, but when he's in full health and I'm gonna do it when he least expects it." Emily offered.

"Good enough, I guess." Stiles turned to Peter and smiled wickedly. "I hope you get well soon."

"Derek, seriously? Not worth the risk." Peter continued, as though Stiles and Emily had not just talke about killing him only seconds ago.

"What about you?" Derek asked. Stiles looked a little shocked at the proposition.

"Yeah, if you want me to come –"

"Not you." Derek interrupted loudly, resting his fingers on top of Emily's.

"Got it." Stiles said quickly, pointing his thumb at Scott.

"I don't know about Erica, but if Boyd's still alive, we have to do something." Scott said. He looked back at Peter, almost pointedly. "We have to do something."

"But?" Derek said, like he was expecting it. Well, it's Derek, he probably was.

"Who's the other girl? The one locked in there with Boyd?"

"You're guess is as good as mines, Scott." Emily sighed, trying to drag out the conversation so they would leave a little later. "I felt her, but I – I didn't _know_ her. I couldn't place her scent, hell, I couldn't even pace Boyd's all that well. They were reeking with anxiety and fear." Derek pocked his tongue into his cheek and swept his hand away from Emily's.

"We should probably get going. Before the moon hits its peak." Emily could feel herself slump. She didn't want them to leave, it felt like she as sending them to their deaths.

"If you don't come back alive," Emily muttered, wrapping her arms around Derek's shoulders and squeezing them tightly. "I will beat you up so bad beyond the veil that generations of Hale men ago will feel it. It will be horrific." Emily felt Derek smile into her hair.

"I'll be counting on it, then." Derek pulled back, only giving her a lingering kiss for a few seconds before walking towards the loft door. Emily quickly hugged Scott and kissed his cheek lightly, bidding him a good luck and although he may not ask for it, Derek Hale needs to be saved sometimes too.


	51. Cora -51-

**The Downpour.**

**Cora. [Chapter Fifty-One]**

**Takes place during Season 3A, Episode Two, Three and Four (Chaos Rising, Fireflies, Unleashed) of MTV's Teen Wolf.**

"I can't take waiting around like this, you know?" Stiles admitted, looking out into the full moon. Derek and Scott had only been gone for just under an hour and Emily was already feeling the yearning to be with Derek. "It's nerve-racking. My nerves are racked. They're severely racked. _Racked_." Emily rolled her eyes, pulling her bed covers under her chin tightly, discreetly breathing in Derek's scent. It was stupid, she knows that, but she couldn't shake the feeling that this was their final, remaining hours alive.

"I could beat you unconscious and wake you when it's over." Peter suggested quietly. Emily rolled her eyes and picked up a pen from the coffee table, lobbing it at his head.

"Do you think Erica's really dead?" Stiles asked. Emily frowned and slunk into the armchair, not wanting to think about it.

"You think I really care?" Emily chucked a mug at Peter, but he caught it swiftly and it made no effect on him.

"I just don't understand the bank, though, okay? Wha – Like, why wouldn't they chain them up in some underground lair or something? They're an Alpha pack, right? So shouldn't they have a lair?" Stiles asked.

"They're werewolves, babe." Emily muttered, looking at him with affection. "Not bond villains."

"Wait a sec." Stiles said thoughtfully, coming away from the window. "_Wait a sec_. Maybe they're living there. You know?" Emily did not know. "Like, maybe the bank vault reminds them of their little wolf dens!" That idea would be logical, except for the fact that it really wasn't.

"Wolf dens." Peter repeated to himself in a hushed tone that just oozed disbelief.

"Yeah, wolf dens." Stiles said, turning around to look at him. "Where do you live?"

"In an underground network of caves hidden deep in the woods." Peter replied swiftly. Emily frowned, that would be something Derek would say. Fuck, she really had to stop thinking about Derek.

"Whoa," Stiles breathed "really?"

"No, you idiot. I've got an apartment downtown." Peter went back to closing his eyes.

"Okay, fine, but still, that just proves that there's something up with the bank." He had a point. Emily perked up a little. "And why wait around for the full moon, huh? Why not just kill them whenever they want to?"

"Maybe they think it's poetic." Peter said quietly, a lazy grin spread across his face as he waved his hands mystically.

"They've already had three full moons to be poetic."

"And here you've only had one full hour to be so annoying –" Peter cut himself off, looking at Emily with recognition. She didn't like that look. That looked scared her. That look made her heart beat probably a trillion times faster than it should.

"No, go ahead, finish what you were saying." Stiles coaxed. "I'm an – I'm annoying. What were you gonna say there?"

"Stiles, shut up." Emily muttered, standing up, her bed covers pooing at her feet. "Peter, what is it?"

"What are the walls made of?" That wasn't what Emily was expecting. She stepped out of the warmth to stand on the cold floor in nothing but shorts and a vest. Peter Hale had let her down once again.

"What? Uh, I don't know, like, wood, brick or –" Stiles said, looking around the loft.

"No, the vault, the vault, the wall, what are they made out of?" Peter rummaged through the blueprints of the bank. "Where would it say that?" Emily padded over to Stiles and Peter, standing in the space between them. "Doesn't say anything. Where – Where would it say the materials, the type of stone?"

"Oh – Oh hang on." Stiles turned around, pulling a pile of documents out from his bag. "Yeah, here, hang on. Here, it's gotta be in there." Peter looked at the index briefly before flipping through the pages.

"There," Stiles said, tapping a line on the page sharply. "that's it."

"Hecatolite." Peter breathed and Emily frowned, she had no clue what that was.

"Is that awful?" Stiles asked. "That's sounds awful."

"Get 'em on the phone." Peter said, to either Emily or Stiles, he probably didn't care. "Call them. Now!" Peter snapped.

"Okay!" Stiles jumped pulling his phone out of his pocket. "Why?"

"'Cause Boyd and that girl aren't gonna kill each other. They're gonna kill Derek and Scott." Emily could physically feel her throat leaping up her chest and into her throat. Stiles scrambled to call Scott and Emily felt as if she couldn't breathe. She literally sent Derek to his death. She pushed Isaac to make them remember, fuck, if she hadn't done that, they wouldn't have known where they were.

"I feel like I'm gonna be sick." Emily muttered, holding the back of her hand to her mouth. Peter lifted her up swiftly so she was sitting on the table.

"Stiles, now is not the best time." Scott's voice whispered down the phone.

"Scott! Scott!" Stiles yelped loudly. "No, listen to me, okay? Look, you gotta get out of there. Look, the wall of the vault are made with a mineral called hecatolite. It scatter the moonlight."

"What does that mean?" Scott asked slowly.

'_We're here to get you out, okay_?" Emily lurched back a bit at the sound of Derek's voice. It was like a blow to the stomach.

"Look, it keeps the moonlight out, okay? They haven't felt the full moon in months."

"Think of it like the gladiators in the Roman colosseum." Peter tried to elaborate. Thy used to starve the lions for three days, making them more vicious, more out of control. Deucalion has kept them from shifting for three full moons, diminishing their tolerance to it."

"Scott, they're gonna be stronger!"

"More savage, more bloodthirsty, Scott, they're the lions. They're the starved lions, and you and Derek just stepped into the colosseum." To make things worse, Emily began to feel Isaac's pain from the moon. Her back began to ache, her head began to pound, her gums were pulsing and the back of her eyes were stinging (although, she wasn't sure if that was because she was about to cry).

"Derek, we gotta problem." Scott said quietly. "A really big problem."

'_Cora? Cora?'_

"I can't do this." Emily muttered, pushing herself off from the table. "I – I really – fuck."

"Wait, Emily, where are you going?" Peter asked, catching her by the wrist as she walked past him.

"I – I _can't_. Isaac." She muttered drowsily, eyelids drooping. "Need to – Isaac."

"Okay, lie down." Peter muttered pushing her onto the sofa. "There you go." He murmured, pulling her bed covers over her body.

/ / /

She awoke with a gasp, body drenched in cold sweat, sunlight making her eyes feel like they were pouring blood and her entire body feeling like she gain the weight of two, over-weight elephants. "Wha' happened?" She asked, her voice croaky and full of sleep.

"Lydia found the body of a virgin boy – _Dead_." Stiles answered, pressing a hand to the back of her head.

"Do I even want to know?" Emily asked, leaning back and her head hit that back of the couch quicker that it should have. Her and Derek can literally _spoon_ on the couch, her head should not be – _this isn't her couch_. Emily looked around wildly – her living room isn't shaped out as a car. Where the hell is she?

"Calm down, calm down!" Stiles cooed, putting his hands on her shoulders. "When you fell asleep or fainted – Peter wasn't sure – Peter went to go help Derek and Scott get Cora and Boyd, I stayed with you but then Lydia called and I was instructed to not leave you alone, so I – uh, I put you in the back of my Jeep."

"So you essentially kidnapped me." Emily concluded, smacking her lips together. "Good – _wait_. Are Derek and Stiles okay? How's Boyd? Who the fuck is Cora? Is she okay anyway?" Emily asked quickly.

"Scott's fine, Derek's little scratched, Miss Blake was in the basement where Scott and Derek locked Cora and Boyd in, and he went into a selfless mode and offered himself as bait. Boyd's sleeping, feeling three full moons in a row on one night tires you out, apparently. I'm not going to answer your last two questions under death threat from Derek."

"I thought they were going to die." Emily breathed.

"Well, someone actually _did_ die." Stiles countered. "But it wasn't your boyfriend or my best friend, so, um, happy days?"

"Just take me home, Stiles."

"That – I can do."

"So, tell me about this dead kid. Was is Boyd and this Cora girl?" Emily asked, trying to hold a conversation. She didn't want to seem too eager, the bouncing of her feet probably blew it, but it didn't stop her from trying. "_And how do you know he was a virgin_?"

"I don't think it was Boyd and Cora who killed him. He wasn't mauled and there wasn't any injuries that shown that he could've been their victim. He was strangled by a wire or a cord, throat was slit and was hit on the back of the head. And I know he was a virgin because he had a purity ring on."

"That is so precious." Emily grinned.

"They also found Heather." Stiles said suddenly.

"Was she in the bathroom getting off with tampons like I thought?" Emily asked, grinning wickedly.

"No, uh, she's dead." Stiles coughed. Well, fuck. Emily's grin slowly fell from her face.

"Oh, _Stiles_." She muttered. "I am so sorry, I had no idea." Emily sat up, leaned forward and hugged Stiles and his seat. "You okay?"

"I'm – I'm coping."

"Does anyone know who killed her?"

"No but – you're gonna think I'm crazy, but I think – I think it might be virgin sacrifices." Emily blinked a few times.

"Virg – _Virgin sacrifices?_ Stiles –"

"Hear me out, both of their injuries were _exactly the same_. There's a girl who went missing during the night, she was a virgin too. Melissa's going to let me see her body when it turns up at the hospital."

"Great. We're already planning visiting a dead body – one that we aren't so sure is dead yet." Emily fell back into the seat and frowned. "Our lives are so fucked up that it's unreal."

"Tell me about it." Stiles sighed. "We're here." Stiles stopped the Jeep, got out of it and folded the seat down. "I'll help you up to the loft, don't want you dying on your way up there."

"Even if I were to die, within a few minutes, I'd be alive. I don't need your assistance, Stiles. I can do this thing myself. I'm a big girl."

"You just don't want me to see you and Derek getting all mushy. I can tell, don't deny it." Emily blushed a little, hooking Stiles around the neck as she attempted to get out of the Jeep scratch free.

"Guilty as charged." She muttered. "Come on then, m'legs are sore. Need to lie down and maybe sleep –"

"You are kidding, right? You slept all through the night, didn't even move, maybe groaned a little, but that was apparently when Derek was getting torn open by rampageous wolves, but apart from that, you were a log, Emz."

"Don't judge my seeping patern, Stilinski. Have you even _been_ to sleep yet?" Emily asked, cocking her eyebrows.

"Pfft, you slept enough for the both of us. I'm gonna hit up the morgue and show Scott my findings after I drop you off. Then it's school. Sleep is for the weak."

"You're gonna be singing a completely different tune by lunch time at the latest." Emily muttered, nerves building up in her stomach as Stiles pressed the number ten button on the elevator.

"And I know it, just let me live in denial for a few minutes." Stiles teased, swaying them side to side.

"God." Emily muttered, rolling her shoulders back. "I hate elevators. Giant death traps. They're in way to many horror movies as causes of deaths." As if the elevator took offence, it jerked a little and Emily took a sharp intake of breath. "Can we not just get out and walk up the rest of the stairs?" Emily asked screwing her eyes shut.

"Uh, no? I'm only a puny human, Emz. I can't handle all those stairs."

"That's not about being human, Stiles. That's about you being unfit. Would it kill you to run up a few flights of stairs?" Normal people probably would've taken great offence to that, but Stiles has werewolves in his life. He's never going to be normal again. Stiles grinned and bumped her hip with his.

"It won't kill me, probably make me need an oxygen tank, but it will most likely kill you. That shit that you pulled with Isaac the other day drained you, Derek walking into the boiler room to become a human scratch post for werewolves wore you out even more. You're going to need a couple of days recovering. Lay in bed, rest it up, drink lots of alcohol." Emily liked the sound of that last one. She was definitely going to put that on her list of things to do. The elevator jerked and Emily hissed. "Calm down, we're at the tenth floor. The floor where I drop you off." Stiles looped his arm around Emily's waist tighter and quickly pulled her out the elevator before she did become a scene in a horror movie with lots of blood. It would be disgusting.

"Want me to make you a coffee or something before you leave? Keep your spirits high for a little longer?" Emily offered, sliding the loft door open.

"No thanks. I'm skipping my Adderall so that should keep me going. It's going to anger my father, no doubt, but at least I'll be awake. Can you take it from here?" Emily rolled her eyes, squirming out his grip.

"You mean, over to the couch where I shall sleep for many hours? Of course I can." Emily grinned, kissing his cheek quickly. "I'm glad that it was you who kidnapped me." She muttered.

"Please, lower your voice." Stiles begged, giving her pleading eyes. "Derek can probably ear you and I do _not_ need to give him an excuse to punch me again. You do remember when he punched my hand without me provoking him yesterday, right?" Emily rolled her eyes. It was hard to think that that was _yesterday_. So much shit had gone down since then – given, she was asleep through the majority of it but whatever. "Catch you later, yeah?"

"Of course, I'll text you or something." Emily smiled. Stiles smiled warmly in return, giving her one last salute before turning back to the elevator. Emily slid the door shut quietly, folding her arms across her chest and pursing her lips. "What have I told you about creeping in the background?" She asked quietly.

"Thought he wasn't gonna leave." Derek muttered defensively. "If he stood there any longer I would have had to jump out and chase him to his Jeep. Would've ended badly."

"Word on the street," Emily said, turning around to face him, flinching in surprise when Derek was standing _right there. Inches away_. "has it that you're a self-sacrificing twat who locked himself in a boiler room with two, wolfed out werewolves jut to save a slightly creepy English teacher. I don't know what to think about that, you're pretty self-centred at the best of times." Emily looked at his bloody chest, only little scars remained, but Emily couldn't help but let her mind wonder to what they looked like when they were fresh and she couldn't help but feel a little bit of hatred towards Boyd and this Cora girl. They did this to him. Derek's eyebrows furrowed and Emily thought it was adorable – she shouldn't A man covered in his own dry blood, furrowing his eyebrows together should_ not_ be considered adorable. It's just _wrong_.

"Creepy? How is she creepy?"

"She got all her students phone numbers and text them the final quote or something of the book they're reading. Creepy."

"She – She was almost mauled to death and all you have to say for her that she's creepy?" Derek asked slowly.

"Impressions last." She muttered, a slow, wide grin spreading across her face. "I'm – I'm glad you're alive." Her throat immediately went dry because, _why the fuck did she say that_? "You know, 'cause if you weren't, then I'd be dead too. And I don't think I want to die yet. I made a promise to kill Peter and –"

"I'm glad I'm not dead too." Derek interrupted.

"I come to get a glass of water, maybe some aspirin and I'm met with something sickly that makes me want to vomit." A dry, female, _FEMALE_,voice said drily. "I can tell the hospitality here will be simply _wonderful_." Derek shut up his and exhaled sharply through his nose.

"Emily." He muttered. "This is Cora. My younger sister." Emily didn't let her eyes go too wide because, no, that would be rude. She can't just say, '_I thought all your family was dead._' That will get her a drop kick to the face. "Cora, this is Emily."

"You must be the girlfriend. Or, should I say Mate." Cora inhaled deeply. "You smell different."

"I, uh, thanks, I guess?" Emily looked up at for guidance. She had no clue what to do, how to react. They're probably wasn't anything on Google that would tell her how to react when her boyfriend introduced his sister who's supposed to be _dead_. She can't say '_I've heard so many things about you!'_ Because all she knows about Cora is where her grave is and how she used to beg Derek to read her _The Cat in the Hat_ when she was little.

"Not a compliment." Cora snipped, strutting through to the kitchen. From the look on Derek's face, he didn't know how to react around her either. Emily licked her lips, deciding to take it upon herself to change the conversation topic.

"So," She said slowly. "How's Boyd? Where is he?"

"Sleeping in Isaac's bed." Derek muttered. "Cora has the spare room – if that's okay. You know, that I just assumed that she could live here. Sorry, I probably should've asked first."

"Derek, you idiot, of course she can stay. I'm even sure the landlord will let her slide on the rent." Emily smirked, reaching up and patting his cheek. "You know, seeing as the landlord is her _brother_." Emily heard a startled cough from the kitchen.

"You're a _landlord_?" Cora shrieked. Seconds later, the firecracker (what an unintended pun, Jesus) stormed through, looking utterly horrified. "Really, Derek? A landlord? Out of _all the things_." She muttered to herself. "Emily." She said suddenly and Emily straightened up, as though she was getting scorned from her mother. "Show me where the aspirin and glasses are."

"_Manners_." Derek growled.

"_Now_." Cora said, smirking wickedly. The little brat knew Derek didn't know what to do and was using it to her advantage. What a _genius_. Emily followed her blindly, automatically going to the medicine cupboards, it finally registering that _Cora's a werewolf. She doesn't need medicine_.

"Wait –"

"So the penny drops." Cora smiled, lifting herself onto the island. "I used to get tod about you as a child." She muttered.

"So you heard about the lore's?" Emily asked weakly, hoping to God that it wasn't Peter.

"Unless the lore's describe you as 'beautiful', 'witty', and 'charming'." She said pointedly. Of course it was Peter. Damn him. "_You were with my uncle_."

"Not one of my finest moments, _trust me_. Now, would you like a glass of water, tea, coffee, maybe orange juice?" Emily asked, her smile tightening. She wasn't about to be lectured by a _teenage girl_. Cora seemed to get that unspoken message and shrunk a little, noticing that Emily was not one to push around.

"Got anything else, or is that all there's to offer?" She asked with a slight huff.

"Regular milk, some weird fruit juice or banana milkshake. That's all there is."

"Weird fruit juice." Cora eventually decided. Emily looked at her oddly.

"You sure? I've tasted this shit, it tastes of literal shit." Cora slightly narrowed her eyes.

"Milk sounds just fine." Emily turned around, grabbing a glass from the cupboard and reaching into the fridge, taking out the milk. She poured it slowly, mentally judging what she'd seen of Cora so far. She couldn't make up her mind if she liked her or not. One on hand, Cora was bratty, demanding and knew how to get what she wants, but on the other hand, Cora was in a place she'd never been before, meeting new people, _re-meeting _her older brother and doesn't know about what her uncle did to her sister. It was probably too early for judging. When Emily poured the milk and looked up to give it to Cora, she was gone. Emily was in the kitchen alone and she didn't know what to think of it. Emily threw back her head and sighed quietly. She picked up the glass and slugged her way to the guest – _Cora's_ room. She knocked quietly, frowning when she got no reply.

"I dunno if you're in there, but I'll put your milk at the door." Emily set the milk on the floor. "Also, if you want it for whatever reason, Aspirin is in cupboard under the sink, top shelf." Emily shook her head slowly, shuffling across the hall, to her and Derek's own bedroom.

"Sound." Derek muttered, shoving his arm through a sweater hole. Emily frowned, creating a sound bubble around the two of them. "You've spoken to her more than I have." He muttered. "She's so… _different_ now."

"In Cora's defence," Emily mumble, falling onto their bed "you've probably changed too. A lot happens in a year, especially six. Things are going to be awkward for a while." Emily propped herself onto her elbows. "Where are you going?"

"I'm away to see if the teacher's alright." Derek muttered.

"Seriously?" Emily groaned. "Derek, you saved her life only hours ago. From _werewolves_. She probably doesn't want to see your face again." As an afterthought, she added; "I, on the other hand, _do_ want to see your face again."

"Then come with me."

"Come _with you_?"

"Not like that." Derek grumbled. Emily smirked, shaking her head.

"I wasn't even thinking of it that way, pervert. Why do you want me to come with you? I'll probably kill her for making you so suddenly change your ways."

"Just a suggestion." Derek muttered, shoving his feet through his shoes.

"I didn't say I wouldn't go." Emily said quickly. "You just have to wait for me to get ready."

"Jut shove on some clothes, we're going to see one person, not the entire county."

"Alright, pushy."

/ / /

Emily stood in the middle of the English classroom, positioned slightly behind Derek, with regret. She didn't want to set foot in the school ever again. She didn't even last a school week. Emily tensed slightly when the door opened quickly. Miss Blake practically ran in, shutting the door behind her and resting her head on the small, now-that-Emily-thought-about-it pointless window. She stepped back, turning around and let out the most girly scream (one that puts Isaac's and Scott's to shame). Emily smirked as Miss Blake cowered back and picked up a pointer, holding it up defensively. "What do you want?" She asked in a small voice. "You gonna threaten me? Tell me that no one's gonna believe me? Try to scare me? Kill me?" Emily couldn't help it, she snorted at the last one. Derek took a few steps forward.

"I was gonna see if you're okay."

"I don't really care." Emily muttered. "But by all means, answer his question. He gets grumpy when ignored."

"Physically or emotionally?" Miss Blake asked. "Although that presupposed I was emotionally okay before any of this. And according to my therapist, I – it's been debatable for a long time." Well done, Beacon Hills High School, hiring someone who might not be emotionally stable seems like a _brilliant_ idea. Derek took another few steps forward and Miss Blake looked visibly uncomfortable. Derek reached forward, taking a light hold of the pointer.

"I think you're gonna be okay." Miss Blake let Derek take it and gave him a small smile. Emily couldn't help but feel a little jealous at the fact that Derek was giving this teacher he saved once all his attention and his mate none.

"Obviously you've never taught high school. In twenty minute, I have to start two dozen teenagers on _The Crucible_, and I honestly have no idea what I'm gonna say."

"Well, why don't you start by telling them that it's an allegory for McCarthyism?" Derek suggested and what the hell was that. What di Emily just hear come out of Derek Hale's mouth.

"Is that a subtle way of suggesting that I shouldn't say anything? Because I won't."

"Just don't do what my last teacher did." Emily muttered. "Compared it to how worthless out futures are gonna be." Miss Black looked over t Emily with a small frown.

"College told you that?" She asked quietly. Emily snorted, shaking her head.

"_No_. Up until summer I was in high school. I got denied college. Apparently I kidnapped a minor when I didn't. Nobody wants me."

"I – _who are you_?" Miss Blake asked, looking rather astonished.

"I'm Derek." Derek interrupted before Emily could say anything further that might just give Miss Blake the key to getting them arrested.

"Jennifer."

"I'm Emily, before you both forget that I'm in the room." Emily said loudly. "We should get going, you have classes to prepare for. Smart things to think about. Homework to plot. Goodbye, Jennifer, _have a nice life_." Emily tugged Derek out the class room, trying to ignore Jennifer's oh-so-obvious crush on Derek. She didn't even need to know what she was feeling to know that.

"What the hell was that?" Derek snipped as they got into the Camaro.

"She likes you and I got a little jealous, I'll admit. I apologize."

"You don't need to get jealous, Em." Derek huffed, and just like that, Emily was putty in his hands. "I just wanted to make sure she was okay, she was pretty shaken up after earlier." Emily groaned loudly, looping her arms around his waist as they walked.

"I hate this new you." She grunted, kissing his shoulder lightly. "A few months ago, you were ready to kill Lydia for being on your it of possible kanima's. Now look at you."

"Learned from the best."

"You know, when people say that, they usually mean the person they're with was that influence. I am most definitely _not_ that influence."

"I know, I was talking about Scott."

"You are such a _dick_ sometimes. I love it."

/ / /

Emily knocked on Cora's door quietly, longing to just go into the living room and be with Boyd, Isaac and Derek. But no, she wanted to make Cora feel like pack. "If that's Derek asking me to do something pointless like go with you to the gas station, or the store, _I'm not interested_." Cora snapped from the other side.

"It's actually Emily. Wanna let me in? This feels impersonal with a door between us." The door slowly creaked open and Cora stood at the other side, frowning deeply.

"What do you want?"

"We're having drinks in the living room. Wanna join?" Emily asked, smiling hopefully.

"No."

"Boyd's there too, if you'd feel more comfortable with that." Emily said, blushing brightly as soon as the words left her mouth. "You know, in the sense that you've known him longer than Isaac and I. God, I should stop talking."

"I take no offense to that, don't panic." Cora muttered.

"The drinks are alcoholic." Emily tried again. "There's beer, vodka, shots, I swear I even heard Derek say something about spiking them so werewolves can get drunk too."

"I don't drink. I'm seventeen." Emily couldn't help but chortle at that.

"Yeah, right." She scoffed. "Like you said, you're seventeen. You're under adult supervision." Emily grinned teasingly. "You'll be fine. And if what you said _is_ true, we have coke to mix with the vodka, Isaac's posh like that. Or we have orange juice and other boring, sober drinks in the fridge. What do you say, are you up for it?"

"Do I have to make small talk?"

"You can sit and do no talking, if you want. Completely up to you." Cora hesitated a little before nodding.

"Fine. Only for a little while, though and don't expect any long, thoughtful and deep conversations out of me. It's not going to happen." Emily only grinned and nodded her head. "Wait." Cora said as Emily began to walk away. "Can I walk in with you? Less attention." Emily backtracked so she was standing outside the door again.

"Of course." Cora smiled a little backing into her room. Emily followed her. "We can get this painted, if you'd like. I'm not overly fond of the colour, Derek picked it." Emily muttered, scrunching up her nose. "I said that the colour would only be nice if we got the red, lacy curtains, but he said it was curtains, not a Victoria's Secret fashion show, Emily. Now the room looks horrific. I didn't have the heart to tell him that, though. He looked a bit proud of himself for decorating a room without my help."

"He can hear you, you know." Cora murmured, pulling off her pyjama shirt and rummaging through some of Emily's old clothes that she let her have for the time being. "Werewolf perks."

"Pinxy perks, I can create a bubble that blocks sound. Even for werewolves. For all he knows, we could be killing each other."

"I wanted to." Cora muttered, pulling out a baby pink sweater. "When we got here after the school, Derek waited for you in the living room. I couldn't sleep and I heard him asking uncle Peter about a girl called Emily. Where she was, how she was, shit like that. Made me mad." Cora put the sweated back and rummaged through the shirts. "How could he let a girl become more important than his injured baby sister that he hasn't seen in six years." Cora let out a bitter laugh. "I don't really care now, so don't fret, he's changed since then. Not my brother that I left behind."

"He thinks you've changed too." Emily said. "If that helps any, probably doesn't. Peter thinks I've changed from when he left me. I think he's changed since he' left. Point is, Cora, is that life changes people. Before Derek came back, I was going to be the valedictorian and I was going to get into Yale or Brown. Come graduation, I can't even get into the community college and the speech I poured my soul into since the beginning of my Junior year was nothing but a crumpled piece of paper somewhere in a rubbish tip and but a distant memory. Derek isn't even the same person as he was four months ago. Losing Erica and Boyd did that to him. Changed the way he thought. Had what happened last night, happened a few months ago, he wouldn't have thought twice about killing you two. Eliminating the threat. Yesterday he was determined to save you both – _before_ he even knew it was you – that he put his life on the line. He also saved a teacher and went back this morning to check if she was okay. I bet you've grown up from that little ten year old girl who wanted her big brother to read her _The Cat in the Hat_ before bed every night. Derek's changed too. That's how the world works. People grow as people." Cora begrudgingly pulled on a plain white shirt.

"Doesn't mean I have to like it." She huffed. "You coming?"

"Of course I am. I'm not missing out on the chance to see Derek pissed. He never lets loose, he's just a grumpy bastard with a stick up his ass." Cora and Emily walked into the living room, Emily taking her place next to Derek and Cora squeezing in beside Boyd and the arm of the couch. "What are we talking about?" Emily asked brightly.

"Derek's refusing to crush the wolfsbane with his hands, claims he doesn't want to die." Isaac said mockingly.

"I'm not risking killing myself for five grams of crushed wolfsbane. You need to get me rubber gloves and something to crush them with."

"Do you want protective goggles while I'm at it?" Isaac crooned, tipping his head to the side mockingly.

"If you're offering, sure." Derek snipped.

"Why can't Emily do it?" Boyd asked gruffly. "She's most human out of all of us."

"Last time I came into contact with wolfsbane, my eyesight went from perfect to minus two point five. I'd prefer to stay clear away from it, _Vernon_." Boyd glowered at her and flashed his yes in her direction.

"What the hell _happened_ to you?" Isaac asked, looking at her oddly.

"Peter decided to be a dick and blew crushed wolfsbane at me '_in the name of science_'. Knocked me out cold for three days and from then on, I've had to wear glasses or contacts."

"O-kay. I'm regretting asking." Isaac stood up from the arm chair, stretching a little. "What is it you need, o' Alpha mine?"

"For you to stop calling me that, gloves and something to crush it with." Isaac bowed comically and sauntered out the room. That kid needs help. Emily snuck a glance at Boyd and Cora. Both of them were deadly silent, Emily only having heard Boyd say something once. She looked away before it got suspicious.

"I talked to her, you know." Emily muttered, tucker her head. "I dunno if it's gonna change anything, but I talked to her."

"Thanks." Derek muttered, almost sincerely. He was working on his feelings, okay?

"No problem." Emily took down her sound bubble that surrounded herself and Derek before Cora or Boyd noticed that there were two less heartbeats in the room. Judging by the snide looks they both gave Emily, they already noticed. Damn. Luckily enough, they didn't say anything. Isaac floundered in, hissing with pain. He dropped everything onto to table heavily.

"Why," Isaac panted, rubbing his blistering arms "didn't anyone tell me that touching wolfsbane _burns like a motherfucker?_"

"I told you a story about me needing glasses because crushed wolfsbane went in my eyes, what did you expect, for it to tickle?"

/ / /

Derek only put wolfsbane in half of the drinks – the half of the drinks nobody touched. It seemed like if Derek wasn't gonna get drunk, neither was Emily. If Emily wasn't going to get drunk, neither was Isaac. Cora and Boyd didn't rink anything. Boyd had become a little more involved since the three hours ago when Cora emerged from her room. He talked a little, putting in his input on Isaac's incredibly wrong theory on why kittens were cuter than older cats. ("It's because there's chemicals in babies that make them cuter! As they grow older, they lose them and they end up looking like an ass. Same goes for humans." "Then explain attractive looking people, Isaac." "They have separation issues and don't want to let the chemicals go. Think about it, Boyd, _really think_." "I'm _really thinking_ about shoving your head down the toilet.")

"You've never played Never Have I Ever?" Emily asked, cocking an eyebrow in Isaac's direction.

"No, surprisingly my imaginary friends aren't into drinking." Isaac said drily.

"You poor soul, you." Emily snarked, filling the shot glasses with her shot kit that she got from _her_ (Kayla, but Emily simply refused to say her name) and some others with Vodka. "Everyone gets ten lives. I'd say something like, never have I ever kissed a sheep and whoever _has_ kissed a sheep, takes a shot and loses a life. First person with no lives, loses. You keep playing until there's one person left. I've played it with humans, they got drunk within the second game, but _us_, we can play for a little longer. Extend the fun, _extend the bonding_."

"Why never have I ever kissed a sheep?" Isaac asked curiously. "Have _you_ kissed a sheep, Emz?" Emily rolled her eyes, extending a leg over Derek and kicking Isaac's head.

"No, _idiot_. It was an example." She took her leg back and grinned when Isaac rubbed his head with an overdramatic pout. "All right, who's playing?"

"Me!" Isaac shrieked, barrowing forward so he was sitting eagerly at the coffee table.

"Derek, you're playing. No choice." Emily said, smiling sweetly at him. Derek rolled his eyes, but there was no real heat behind it. He'd never admit that he was going to be playing in the first place. "What about you two? Up for some binge drinking?"

"I'll play." Boyd said quietly, smiling a little. That filled Emily with hope.

"Fantastic! Cora?" Cora looked like a deer in the headlights, wide eyed and staring at Emily like she just pulled a gun to her – _which she did not_. Quickly, Cora's expression went neutral and closed off – _just like her brother_, Emily thought almost bitterly. What was it with Hale's and their fear of showing others their emotions?

"What if I told you that I don't drink?" She asked, _begging to be difficult_.

"Then I'd say you're a teenager, _live a little._" The corners of Cora's mouth twitched upwards.

"Fine." She grunted, trying to sound like this was such a hardship, but Emily knew otherwise.

"Right, Isaac, so you can get the look like you're about to shit on the floor _off_ your face, would you like to take the first question?" Isaac's entire body practically flailed as he nodded eagerly. It was adorable, how excite he go over group activities that didn't involve potential maiming. Emily made a mental note to do group things more often – maybe include Scott and Stiles on the occasion, but first she'd make sure Cora felt a little bit more at ease and that Boyd felt normal again.

"Never have I ever been locked in a freezer as punishment as a child." To Cora's amazement, Isaac reached forward, picked up a shot and downed it. She began to wonder who the hell Derek picked to join his pack – _he was locked in a freezer_.

"You do know the aim of the game is to _not_ lose?" Emily asked, looking at Isaac with a bemused smile.

"I know, never had alcohol before, thought I'd try it."

"It's still counting." Emily said pointedly.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Derek." Emily said brightly. "_Your turn_."

"I pass." Emily blinked slowly at him.

"You can't pass, idiot."

"Just did."

"Fine." Emily huffed. Isaac grinned and made a whipping noise. "Shut the fuck up, Lahey. Cora. Wanna go?"

"Sure." At last _some_ Hale's are co-operative. "Never have I ever wanted to stab myself in the eye with a rusty fork as much as I do now." Cora leaned forward, picking up a shot and downing it. Everyone sat in a stunned silence, either looking down at their laps or up at the lights (you don't even need to be told that that was Isaac), nobody knowing how to react. Isaac was the first to crack, maybe the light gives him confidence.

"You don't have to be here. You can hide away in your room for all that I care, just don't bring your shitty ass mood with you when we're all trying to have a good time." Isaac picked up the bottle of vodka and took a few sips, maybe he was trying to be authentic. "Emily doesn't need you giving her shit when all she's done since you've gotten here is show you kindness. Because that's who she is, she's a kind person." Isaac narrowed his eyes a little. "_Sometimes_." Emily scoffed, in spite of herself. She was kind, Isaac just doesn't know what kindness _is_. "Or maybe she's doing it because she loves Derek." Emily lowered her head even more, going red in the cheeks. Derek tensed a little, avoiding the curious look Cora gave him. "I picked this bottle up from the spiked side, didn't I?" Emily's head snapped up and sure enough, the bottle of vodka from the spiked half was gone. "Either drinking half a bottle of wolfsbane vodka can get you drunk or Derek, you measure for shit." Isaac put the bottle down on the coffee table, sweeping a hand through his hair.

"I mean this in the nicest way." Cora said sweetly. "_Eat shit_." She stood up, flipped her hair over her shoulder and sauntered back to her room.

"That could've went better." Emily muttered.

"Go get Isaac a bucket." Derek muttered, leaning back when Isaac swayed a little. Emily quickly obliged, if he dare vomits on her carpet he's out on the streets.

/ / /

Derek was acting… _off_. Cora hadn't returned after her little confrontation with Isaac, Boyd left after Isaac went to bed so that just left Emily and Derek, watching SpongeBob, because Emily is a big child and Derek literally doesn't give a shit, not just now anyway, because he's acting weird. There's probably something wrong in a relationship when you can tell that something is bothering the other person because they're willingly hugging you. Emily was hugged into his chest, yes, it was comfortable and reminded of her of being in a relationship where werewolves aren't involved and the Alpha Pack decided to go and fuck themselves. (There was also a little part of Emily that wondered if Derek did this with Kate.)

"I love you, you know that, right?" Derek asked quietly as SpongeBob ate a bucket of his own arms. Emily frowned a bit in confusion, they'd only said it to each other once.

"Of course." Emily whispered as Derek looped a strand of her hair around her finger. "And I love you too." Derek nodded a little, feeling all over flustered. That took a lot of courage. Seconds later, Emily couldn't help but ask; "What's all this about?" and almost immediately, she burned red all over. That's probably not the normal reaction when your boyfriend reminds you that he loves you.

"Just want you to remember. In case something happens with the Alpha's. I just – I need you to remember that. Remember this in case it all goes wrong."

"With Deaton's training, I'm stronger than I've ever been. We can take down a few, puny Alpha's." Emily poked Derek's stomach with her finger. "And nothing will go wrong, okay? You need to get into the right frame of mind. We're going to come out on top. Isaac, Boyd, Cora, Stiles, Scott, you and I. Miss Blake will eventually become emotionally stable, hopefully the universities and colleges will look over the whole kidnapping thing, Peter will move to Antarctica and our lives will be back on track. We'll grow old… or _you'll_ grow old. Oh, my God, what if I don't age. What if I stay looking like my sixteen year old self for the rest of eternity? Fuck, you'll be all wrinkly and I'll be like – like _this_."

"You know," Derek mused "most people don't moan about looking younger."

"We'll have to lie to everyone. We'll say that – that I'm you're granddaughter or carer. Yeah, carer, that's probably a bit better. I'd ask if you expect me to kiss you when you're that old, but I'd probably do it anyway."

"How sweet." Derek muttered drily.

"It's gonna be weird, but I'd probably do it. If anyone catches us, I'd just say I'm with you for the money –"

"Emily? Shut up."

"Right. On it. We'll talk about this another day. How does next week sound?" Derek hated himself for feeling a knot in his stomach form and tighten so bad that it was hard to breath.

"Fine." He gritted out.

**I am so excited to write Cora. I just can't wait to write out the Emily/Cora friendship and how that will pan out over the breakup (hint: it's probably something nobody will expect). I plan to write (possibly, this isn't in the definite plot) a little trip with Emily and Derek in the future that will unveil stories about Emily's past. There will also be more drinking scenes that will be coming so soon that it hurts to think about it. Kinda sad that tomorrow is that the season 4 finale. **

**Question: What's your favourite Season? Mine is either 3A or 2. **


	52. Texas -52-

**The Downpour. **

**Texas. [Chapter Fifty-Two]**

**Takes place Season 3A, Episode Four (Unleashed) of MTV's Teen Wolf.**

"Whoa, what's with all the empty luggage bags?" Emily asked, placing the shopping bags onto the kitchen island. She eyed up the suitcase and rucksack in front of the cooker suspiciously. "And what happened earlier? I was looking at brands of bread and I felt like I was stabbed right through my chest. What were you doing, brawling with large, pointed sticks? Did Jennifer come back and stab your with her pointer?" Emily asked, grinning at her own joke. Her grin turned into a frown when she kicked a bag lying on the floor. "Derek?" She called. "Luggage, it needs to be cleared away before dinner or we're not going to be having any."

"They'll be cleared away before dinner." Derek said smoothly, walking into the kitchen and leaning against the door frame. "You won't even be here for dinner anyway, so it doesn't concern you."

"What are you doing?" Emily smirked. "Kicking me out? Am I being exiled from dinner for being mean to the teacher?" Derek let out a cold laugh, confusing Emily. She was used to his coldness to an extent, mainly used on Stiles and always coming out in a form of sarcasm. This – _this_ however was different. Everything was different, now that she thought about it properly. He was leaning against his forearm which was leaning against the door frame, and that was weird in itself. If Derek was going to lean again the door, it would be with his entire body. The man doesn't half ass anything. "What's up with you?"

"You need to leave." Derek said abruptly.

"I need to leave?" Emily asked slowly. "Is there any proper reason? Does Cora not like me?"

"Cora likes you just fine. It's the other Hale that doesn't." Emily felt her throat close up. Peter. Please be Peter. Please say Derek's being an idiot and has fallen into Peter's hands. Again.

"Peter? Like we didn't already know that." Emily says, laughing hoarsely.

"You're terrible at guessing." Derek practically _groans_. "It's me." A small smirk ticks up the corner of his lips and his eyes ran cold, any small trace of warmth completely evaporating. It felt like Emily was staring into Peter's eyes, it hurt that she wasn't. This was Derek, the Derek that she fell hopelessly in love with. The Derek that was a secret romantic – so secret, in fact, that he didn't know what to do with it himself. The necklace around her neck shown that, the time she got pelted in the face with flowers shows that he's not a quick thinker when it comes to his romantic side.

"I – I don't get what you're –"

"I didn't mean to string you along." Derek began, dampening his lips, turning a blind eye to the fact that Emily was talking. "I really didn't, wasn't my intentions. My intentions started a bit… _darker_ than pure, but purer that mass murder." Emily didn't know what he was getting at, but it seemed her body did as it lurched back a bit. "Returning to Beacon Hills made me feel the loss of my family a whole lot more. I needed something – _someone_" Derek motioned at Emily's body with a wave of his hands "to make the craving of touch, love and care go away. You fit into that category pretty well."

"I don't –"

"_Shut up_." Derek moaned, throwing his head back. "Can you let me speak? You'll know what I'm talking about if you keep your pretty little mouth _shut_." Emily clamped her mouth shut, wanting this to be over with. She knew what he was getting at, God, _how could she be so damn stupid?_ He was Derek Hale, the guy had trust issues with trust issues. He's unbelievably good looking – during his time in New York, there was no doubt he probably had a string of lovers. All of them _his age_, have perfect bodies, not clingy, will give them what he wants, even if it doesn't suit them. None of that is Emily. "Your subconscious need to mother was the cherry on the cake." Derek smiled and Emily got butterflies, but not the kind of butterflies she would have preferred. These butterflies made her feel sick. It wasn't butterflies, they were moths, gigantic hairy ones. "You were a substitute and a little extra for family. Now that I have Cora, well, I don't need you. I'm not going to keep you around for sex when I can find better in a local bar." While Emily never usually worries about how great she is in bed, that comment stung a little. "Don't look so down, Em." His voice was taunting. What she once took as a sign of affection, a nickname that always made her feel special, he had no nicknames for anyone else in town, suddenly made her feel very woozy. It made her want to throw-up. "I'm sure you'll find someone who loves you as much as I pretended too." Derek stepped away from door and took a step toward her. Instinctively, Emily stepped back, backing right into the fridge.

"Don't come near me." She said, her voice wavering like nothing else.

"And after all we've had." Derek sighed, shaking his head. His face brightened almost instantly with a sick, twisted happiness. "I got you this, one last little present." He held a few pieces of paper towards her. "Boarding pass." He handed her a sheet of paper, thrusting it into her body. "Plane ticket." The other piece of paper joined the boarding pass. Emily could feel the lump in her throat rise into a sob that was yet to be released. She willed it to wait until Derek was gone or not looking, at least. "A one-way ticket to Texas. You can visit your loving father, the last I heard, he called you… three days after he left? And that was accidental." The corners of his mouth twitched upwards into something that looked like a smile, but could only be described as a snarl. "I'm sure he'll be thrilled to see you." Derek reached forward and Emily closed her eyes tightly. She could feel the tips of his cold fingers tuck her hair behind her ear and his touch, as much as she despised it, made her lower lip quiver. She could feel his hot breath at her cheek. "You have fifteen minutes to get out of my building. I want all your shitty things out because I do not want them anywhere near me." He did the worth thing Emily didn't dare to even think of, he pressed his lips to her cheek almost harshly. It was something Emily once cherished, Derek Hale, kissing her cheek without her setting it up. "Aw, _Em_, no need to cry." That was enough to set her over the edge, by now she was full on sobbing. Chest heaving, tears leaking, dry, silent sobs erupting out her throat. "Have a nice life, Emily. I hear Texas has nice weather." She couldn't bring herself to watch him walk away. She didn't want the haunting memories of his cruel smirk as he walked out the door for the last time. "You're flight is in four hours, enough time to say your final goodbyes and whatever shit you need to do." Emily listened as he opened the door, composing herself long enough to hear him whisper "_Remember, Emily Evans, fifteen minutes_." She wasted no time on hauling the empty luggage bags into her – _Derek's_ room. Piling her clothing and perfume into suitcase and other belongings (such as her laptop, chargers, polaroid camera and pictures) into the rucksack.

She was done within ten of the fifteen minutes she was _oh so kindly_ given. She decided to leave early, eliminate the threat of seeing Derek as he came back from wherever he was going. She took a shaky breath, patting her pocket to ensure her phone was there before slinging the rucksack over her shoulder and holding tightly onto the suitcase handle.

/ / /

Texas was humid, too warm and it felt wrong. Twenty minutes before boarding her plane, she called her dad and gave him the very simple run down of '_I'm coming to Texas, give me your address._' He sounded a lot happier than Emily ever imagined he would be. He said he had something to tell her, and that he hoped she'd be supportive. It didn't take a rocket scientist to get what her father was going on about, even if he didn't drop may hints. Joseph Alexander Evans had met someone who wasn't Emily's mother. Emily didn't know what to feel. A part of her felt bitter that her dad had a relationship and the relationship she was in only that morning had been – it had been fake.

She couldn't wrap her head around that. Derek's love for Emily had been fake. Was that the reason he was so reluctant on their first date to say that he loved her back? Did he burden guilt for a little while, before realising that if he wanted to feel needed and loved that he'd have to say it back? It sounds perfectly logical.

It was disgusting how no matter how hard she tried, she could not find it in herself to truly hate Cora. It just wasn't happening. All the internal pep talks about how if she never tried to come back to Derek that he would never come clean and Emily would have Derek back. But it would still be fake. Emily would love Derek and Derek would want nothing but sex from her. She had no problem loathing Derek. Well, she had no problem loathing what Derek _did_ to her.

Shaking her head, Emily pulled out her phone and turned it on. She wanted to talk to someone. Maybe Stiles, even though he thought he was awful at emotions, he was pretty good at advice and making her laugh. That was what she needed. Emily wanted to smile like she meant it instead of 'smiling' at strangers and watching them recoil in disgust because let's face it, her smile probably looked like a grimace from a shark. She automatically went to her contacts, trying hard not to look at her lock screen. Looking at a picture of Emily's foot in Derek's face was not what she needed. It was a weird picture, but it made sense at the time and it always made her smile. At this moment in time, it would probably make her cry. Stiles picked up almost instantly.

"Emily!" Stiles said brightly. Obviously he hadn't heard. "Good timing to call, actually. We found another body. And I mean literally _found the body_. We were doing cross country and then we stumbled across a guy tied to a tree, bleeding from well, _everywhere._ Do you think you can drop down by the hospital, like _now_? Really need your opinion." Hearing Stiles ask to see her was heartbreaking. God, _he'd never be able to see her friends again_.

"I – I can't." She said hoarsely.

"You're kidding, right? Emily, these are _human sacrifices. _More specifically, _virgin sacrifices_. Guess who's a virgin? Me! I'm a virgin."

"Stiles, I – I'm in Texas." Stiles was silent for a few seconds, and Emily couldn't blame him. She had seen him _yesterday morning_. She had no plans on being in Texas then and people don't usually spontaneously decide to leave for Texas when there's a murderer and a pack of Alpha's where you stay. It's not normal.

"You – _you're in Texas_. What – What about Derek?" Emily felt herself physically shudder at the mention of his name.

"He's why I'm here." Emily said stonily. "He broke up with me. Sent me to Texas."

"What?" Stiles shrieked. "No. You and Derek are like, _perfect_ together in your own creepy little way. Where are you really, I'll pick you up." Emily wish that she, too, could decide that nope, she wasn't in Texas and Derek didn't really break up with her. They _were_ mates after all.

"Stiles, I'm serious. I'm in Texas. He – What Derek and I had wasn't real." She felt the need to add; "n his part, anyway." Because with Derek, for her, at least, it was all real. She secretly loved watching him evolve from an egotistical dick head to a caring, compassionate… _dickhead_.

"What do you mean, '_wasn't real'_? Emily, you and Derek were real. I mean, it _looked real_."

"It wasn't. Derek was – Derek was using me as a substitute for family and why the hell not get the whole package and use me for sex too?"

"Ah, Emily." Stiles moaned sympathetically. "Why did you leave? My dad would've welcomed you into the house with open arms. You – You didn't need to leave Beacon Hills."

"I did. I – I couldn't possibly have the slight factor that I'd run into him, you know? But if it's incredibly urgent in the future, I'll come back. For now, I can be your information guide."

"My what?"

"Information guide I need a distraction and you have human sacrifices on your hands. I can help. Do the research you can't do. My dad spend his free time up until my mom died researching all kinds of supernatural stuff. I bet he still has his research stuff somewhere."

"Okay." Stiles eventually agreed with a sigh. "I still don't like you being away, though. Emz, you were my only hope of getting past the Alpha's. You know, with all your badass moves. Is that not a good enough reason to come back, like, now?"

"It would be." Emily muttered. "It really would be, if I hadn't lost my power." Emily listened as Stiles spluttered on the other end.

"You _what_?"

"I – I can't do anything, Stiles. My hearing is back on human level, I had to get help from a stranger because I couldn't take my suitcase of the belt. Stiles I'm – I'm powerless."

"Ah, crap." Emily could only imagine the look of distress on Stiles' face. "Fucking _shit_."

"I have to go. I'll video chat you later, okay?"

"Yeah, bye Emz."

**Short chapter, but there is really nothing I can add as the rest has to be in the next chapter and it's the second update of the day, so may I be forgiven? Anyway, so, Demily are officially over. So far, I have planned one hook-up for them, but not for a while. My plot line keeps changing due to the Season Four plot. The way the writers are putting it, I'm not sure if there's hope? I don't know, we'll cross that bridge when it comes to it, for just now, let's just enjoy the ride that is Season 3A.**


	53. Mexican -53-

**The Downpour.**

**Mexican. [Chapter Fifty-Three]**

**Takes place during Season 3A, Episode Four and Five (Unleashed, Frayed) of MTV's Teen Wolf. **

Her name is Gabriella. She's nice, generous, witty and un-doubtfully beautiful. Nobody could be this perfect and not have some serial killer tendencies. It wouldn't be fair to the world if she didn't have a few bodies stashed in the boot of her car. Emily decided quickly that she hated her – in fact, _loathed_ her. She hadn't seen her dad smile so much since –

Since her mother.

He wasn't allowed to move on, that's not what's supposed to happen. He's supposed to live the rest of his long life lonely, regretting his decision to free his wife from her slightly deranged daughter. In Emily's defence, she was in a bad place that not even Peter could save her from, but that's no reason to kill your wife. He needs to live with that guilt. No acceptations.

Word, eventually, got around Beacon Hills that Emily was no longer a civilian in their sweet little town that just happen to be riddled with supernatural creatures. Scott texted her a long, tear jerking text explaining how much he'd miss her, that Derek couldn't have picked a worse time to act like a dick and he really hopes that she heals quickly because nice people need good things. Emily also expected that Scott wanted her to heal quickly so she could go back to Beacon Hills, not heart broken and ready to kick some serious Alpha Pack ass, but he decided to leave that part unsaid. Unfortunately, Emily couldn't see that happening in the near future. Stiles sent her a quick text saying that sometime soon, she should expect a call from Isaac and that his father sends his love and asks if he should turn up at the loft with a gun and a very threatening look. Emily appreciated the thought, but declined his offer.

Just as Stiles predicted, Emily's phone trilled loudly, filling the empty silence in her new room. She floundered to it, not knowing what to expect. Were they going to be automatically consumed into a silence? At the sound of Isaac's voice, would she burst into tears? Would Isaac laugh in her face, telling her that he was in on Derek's plan the _entire time_ and their friendship meant nothing to him? God, she hoped not. "Isaac." She said softly, surprisingly herself at the confidence in her voice. She almost sounded like she would have before this ordeal. Almost. "Oh, my God, hi."

"It's actually, uh, Cora." Emily tensed immediately. This wasn't what she expected. Not at all. God, _why was Cora Hale phoning her off of Isaac's phone?_

"Oh." Emily muttered. "Hi all the same." She tried to say in a brighter, not so _I-don't-want-to-talk-to-you_ tone.

"I – I, uh, heard what happened." She admitted. "I guess it must be weird having me around since I'm not at school and uh, Isaac was."

"Not to sound rude, but is there a point of this phone call other than causing me immense embarrassment?" Emily cringed.

"I – I just thought I'd feel better? I – _fuck_, I don't know. He's – He never would have done _anything_ like that back before the…" Before the fire, Emily guessed, filling in the blank. "I know you said people change but… that person that I heard was someone completely new. He didn't just change he… he transformed into something I want no part in." Emily remained silent. There was nothing she could say. "Anyway, I thought I'd fill you in on what happened earlier." And so she did. Cora delved into what happened when the Alpha's visited the loft while Emily was out grocery shopping. Apparently, yes, Derek did get impaled by a pipe through the chest by Kali, the female nurse that drugged Isaac. Emily couldn't help but laugh a little when Cora told her about Deucalion calling himself the 'Alpha of all Alpha's. Apex of apex predators. Death. Destroyer of worlds. The demon-wolf'. Cora didn't take to kind to Emily's laughs, but Emily didn't care.

After a very awkward '_take care_' and '_Instead of using Isaac's phone, save my number to your own_' Cora hung up – or maybe Emily did. Maybe it was mutual. Emily sunk into her bed feeling unfamiliar to herself. For years, twenty damn years, she had relied on her powers to keep her safe. Even if there was no threat, the feeling of having some supernatural power was incredibly comforting. It sucked. Now, she'd actually have to get up and close the door behind her instead of doing it with the flick of her wrist, she'd have to strain to listen in on conversations, any private words that she wanted to exchange would have to be done in _whispers_. God, this was some reality change. A reality change that she really wasn't ready for, not one bit.

/ / /

"Hey, Emz." Stiles grinned. Emily smiled at her laptop, giving Stiles a little wave, trying her hardest not to get emotional. "How's the biggest state in America? Wonderful? Everything I ever dreamed of?"

"It's too hot." Emily huffed. "I was exiled to my room all day while Gabriella paraded around in the sun, in the pool and came back with a tan that should be illegal. I can't go out in the sun for long, Stiles. I _burn_. She cooks like a chicken. It's not fair."

"I think that's the Gods above telling you to come back." Stiles sang, smiling idly. "Seriously, though. You should. I miss you and it's been just over a day." Emily smiled sadly, scrubbing a hand over the back of her neck.

"I – I want to but, I'm not ready. Y'know?" Emily heaved a breath, looking down at the keyboard. "I gave Derek Hale my heart and he tore a chunk out of it, chewed the chunk, spat it out and then pissed all over it."

"Fantastic metaphor." Stiles comments lightly. "Really, I might use that when Lydia walks off into the moonlight with that _damn_ Alpha twin."

"Are the twins hot?" Emily asked absently, frowning at the messy nail varnish. Why couldn't she possess the gift of being ambidextrous? All she wanted in life was to be able to pain her nails with her left hand.

"_Emily_." Stiles wailed. "_No_. Bad girl. No."

"What? I've fucked a werewolf before, I can keep up. Send them my way and not only do you guys get rid of an Alpha – or is it two? – but I get my rebound."

"What are people's obsessions with rebounds after a breakup? Why don't you let yourself heal?"

"Because it's a massive '_Fuck you, you didn't emotionally scar me so much that I am petrified of relationships, because I fucked someone who isn't you_.'" Stiles rolled his eyes fondly. "Talking of fucking people, you're still a hit on the virgin sacrifices, if there will be any more."

"Danny offered to sex me." Stiles commented lightly.

"You take him up on the offer?"

"No. I might've – _if he hadn't been joking_." Emily whistled lowly, shaking her head sympathetically.

"Don't worry, Stiles, if you were fully legal I'd let you be my rebound."

"That – That was oddly flattering. I'm honoured." Emily grinned widely at him, wanting nothing more than to nudge him or make a little, innocent contact with him.

"Anyway, about the sacrifices, I think I know what's doing it. It took a lot of research, but it fits in. Darach. Does the term ring any bells?" Stiles automatically brighten, which, _odd_. Stiles, this thing is killing people, please don't look so happy about it.

"Yes!" He yelped. "Harris was taken – never liked him, but I didn't want him to go like this – and on his test papers, he graded them, each letter a letter of Darach. Kinda creepy, Deaton told me and Lydia what it's all about. But, the past three people who have gone missing were all soldiers of sort."

"Three? Mr Harris, senior kid and who?"

"Oh, music teacher went too."

"And you didn't think this was important to my research?" Emily asked, reaching over for the pile of books her dad handed her.

"I –"

"I have to go. Call later, yeah?" Emily didn't care for Stiles' bye, as she hung up quickly and picked up the book, taking them over to her bed. Threes. So far, they were in threes.

/ / /

The next time Emily and Stiles talk on camera is precisely a full week since she's been in Texas. Scott's there and that makes her happy, she missed Scott. A lot. She knew from the looks on their faces that this was not a friendly check-up. It wasn't a friendly '_hello, how are you? How's it going?_' even though it did start off that way. Stiles and Scott kept up the façade for ten minutes, but they weren't fooling Emily. She knew them better. "Okay, spill. What's up?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Scott said innocently. Emily lifted her eyebrows. "Fine. We, uh, need your help."

"Scott, we've went over –"

"I'm not Stiles, I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important." Stiles crowed in defence, but nobody cared. "Please, Emz? We – We're planning something." When Emily didn't say anything, Scott parroted on. "Were striking against the Alpha's. They didn't ask for it, but we really need your help."

"Scott, I can't –"

"If you look past it. Forget the whole heart break, _believe in yourself_."

"I feel like you just quoted a movie." Emily muttered, rubbing her temples slowly. "But you have me sold." She muttered in spite of herself. "If I can do something, I have to."

/ / /

Beacon Hills felt better than Texas. It felt more like home. Isaac and Scott were being embarrassing and waving a large, pink, sparkly sign above their heads. Emily didn't have time to read it before she hurdled into them, pushing them all to the ground, clutching them both tightly. "I missed you guys so _much_." She gushed. Scott and Isaac hugged her fiercer, and it began to hurt a little. It was a good pain, the kind of pain that made you remember _I'm still human and I'm still alive_ because Emily needed that every once in a while. One of the many traumas of coming back to life, she suspected.

"You don't smell like pack." Isaac muttered, taking a giant sniff of her neck. He probably should have waited until they got into a private place to do that, the numerous stares they got clarified that. None of them cared.

"I'm not pack." Emily muttered almost sadly. Her bond between Isaac and herself had been severed and she'd never felt so disconnected. Yet, she was still bound to Derek. It was aggravating. He was a lumpy cloud of sadness overlooking her life and she wanted to do nothing more than take out all her anger on it. The guy had nothing to be sad about! Isaac slouched into her body grumpily. "Can you guys take me to Stiles' house first? That's where I'm staying for the week."

"Week?" Scott moaned, _digging his elbow into Emily's stomach _as he scrambled to get himself up, not so gracefully.

"Yeah, a week. The whole Alpha thing shouldn't take too long, Scott, if your theory works." Emily had been trying, she really had. But pushing the heartache away was _a lot _harder than it sounded. As the saying goes, easier said than done. "I'll still have a few days of you guys all to myself. I just – I can't stay too long, you know? When I get back to Texas I'll – I'll take up therapy or something, I'll make me better so that the next time I look at him after this trip, I'll slap him, call him a dick and that'll be it. I'll remain in Beacon Hills and everything will be fine." Give or take, the therapy would take a few years, but it'll be worth it, right?

The drive to the Stilinski household was – _chaotic_ to put it lightly. Scott was jittery and nervous, legs jumping involuntarily. He really shouldn't have been driving, but neither Emily nor Isaac could, so collectively they pulled the short straw. Scott had accidentally ran two red lights and as pulled over by Sheriff Stilinski himself, it would have gone bad, but if was Sheriff Stilinski and Emily were going to be staying in the same house for seven days, he simply couldn't let himself give them a ticket without things turning an awkward corner. Obviously, by not giving them a ticket the awkward corner was passed onto Scott and Isaac who kept communicating through eyebrow positions and the curing of lips. It was anything, if not amusing.

"Dinner." Isaac suddenly blurted under Scott's intense look. Scott audibly groaned and tightened his grip on the steering wheel. Isaac gave him a long, pleading look before clearing his throat. "Emily, would you like to have dinner with me and Scott later?"

"Scott and I." Emily corrected almost instantly, wincing when she realised how damn pretentious that must have sounded. "Sorry. Uh, that sounds great."

"Good." Isaac, muttered, nodding his head in big jerks. "Yeah, really good."

"Wait, what about Stiles?" Emily inquired. "Is he allowed to join?"

"Nope." Scott muttered. "Mexican food makes him gassy, better to just… _leave him out_."

"So we're going behind his back."

"I resent that." Isaac muttered. "I prefer the term, declining the offer to invite him, but not making him aware of the offer that may or may not have stood if his bowls didn't disagree with Mexican."

"Yeah." Emily said slowly. "So we're going behind his back."

"Emily." Isaac said sharply. "Stiles and Scott are fighting, alright? It would only make things awkward and its your first night back in _forever_ –"

"It's been a week."

"_Forever_." Isaac repeated. "I'd like us all to get off with a good start, okay?"

"Couldn't have you just told me that they were fighting _in the first place_?" Emily asked, irritably.

"You can't bring this up with Stiles." Scott muttered almost resentfully. "Don't mention it, please? I – I want to give him time to cool down."

"Of course." Emily muttered, sourly. Sure, all she had to do was not talk about Scott, it wasn't going to be that hard. Maybe she should just knock herself out for the majority of the trip until they get their shit together. "Which Mexican? Little Joe's or Papa Levi?"

"The most expensive one." Isaac said, grinning ear to ear. Because that wasn't scary, nope, not at all. "We want to treat you, Emily."

"You guys do realise that this place is where like, business people go to eat and make business plans, right? We don't exactly fit in." Emily, herself, had never been in Little Joe's, in fact, she'd never been near it. It was on the outskirts of the city centre, two stories high and ridiculously expensive that you could go bankrupt from looking through their window.

"You're over one hundred, do you really fit in anywhere?" Emily spent the remains of the drive to the Stilinski's frowning at the back of Isaac's head.

"Pick you up at seven?" Scott asked hopefully.

"Yeah, whatever." She dismissed lightly, grabbing a hold of her duffle bag and swinging the car door open. She didn't give them the time to say bye, not sure why she was angry or why she was getting a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. Like everything else, she just brushed it off her shoulder.

/ / /

"Stiles." Emily tapped lightly on his door, standing in the doorway. "I'm heading out. See you later, yeah?"

"Hmm, course." Stiles muttered, tapping angrily on his keyboard.

"Oh, when I get back we can go over some of the books my dad gave me about Darach's and druids. I've found some things that could give us leads."

"Yeah, sure." Emily tried her best not to get bitter. Today is obviously not her day.

"Nice chat." She muttered, turning on her heel (_reals heels_, this Mexican place better be good or it will add to her shitty mood) and trying not to stumble or fall. Scott and Isaac were waiting out in Scott's mom's car by the time she made it safely down the stairs. The entire ride was silent, just the soft humming of the radio stopping Emily from rolling out the car door and rolling all the way back to Texas. While Beacon Hills felt like home, Texas felt less awkward. "Uh, why are we stopping here?" Emily asked, looking about the outside of Beacon Hills First National Bank.

"Funny story actually." Scott laughed awkwardly, pulling the keys out the ignition.

"We were never going for Mexican, were we?"

"Nope."

"You're not fighting with Stiles, are you?"

"Nope."

"There's no dodgy taco stalls in here either, is there?"

"Definitely not." Emily frowned at Scott and Isaac, tugging at the end of her skin tight, black dress.

"Is there a reason that you two couldn't tell me that we were coming here instead?"

"Would have you come?" Isaac asked, raising a brow.

"Probably, yeah."

"Then we're both idiots." He didn't need to tell her that twice.

"What are we actually doing here?" She stressed, feeling incredibly over dressed for a _rundown bank_.

"We're just gonna talk to Deucalion, try to reason with him. That's it." Scott assured. Emily frowned looking at Scott with uncertainty. "What?"

"Nothing except the fact that I skipped dinner to eat with you two dickheads. I'm actually kind of hungry." Emily muttered, rubbing her stomach in light circles.

"If it helps." Isaac muttered, slinging an arm around Emily's shoulder. "I'm hungry too."

"It doesn't help, pea brain."

"Oh, how I have missed your compliments." Isaac crooned, giving her shoulder a firm rub. "They always make me weak in the knees."

"Can we get this over with? I really want something to eat. I'm starving." Emily walked out of under Isaac's arm and caught up with Scott, shaking her hair out of her face.

"I'd suggest the diner, but you look overdressed." Isaac gave her a sly look. "Maybe we can go somewhere classier, like McDonalds."

"Somewhere classier, he said." Emily drawled.

"No, but seriously, how can you walk in those heels? They're _gigantic_."

"I can't, but if a plan B involved stepping on his throat then so be it." Scott cast Emily with an odd look.

"You really think that he'd let you get close enough without you dying?"

"As long as Derek's not here, I'm practically immortal." She praised herself internally for saying Derek's name without crumbling to the floor and weeping. "You know what? I'm really in the mood for McDonald's. Let's go after this."

"A girl after my own heart." Isaac sniffed. "Sure you want to go in, though? If someone tries to buy you for two Big Macs and a large banana milkshake, I'm trading."

"Hmm." Emily hummed. "I wouldn't blame you."

"I wouldn't blame _them_." Isaac muttered, letting his eyes roam over her body. "Your legs look _fantastic_."

"Thank you, but if you ever compliment me like that again and look at me like a piece of meat, I will castrate you. And I'll make sure that you have no drugs and that you're fully conscious while I do it."

"Dully noted." Isaac muttered with a small wince. Scott shushed them sharply, nodding on ahead. At the bottom of the escalators, there stood Deucalion in all his glory. Isaac, Emily and Scott walked remaining meters in silence, making sure to keep at least three away from him. In case he tries anything, they told themselves, but there was a large underline of fear.

"You didn't come alone." Deucalion note and it sent violent shivers up Emily's spine. His voice held a certainty of power, the kind that even with Emily's incredibly weakened aura she could still feel.

"Yeah." Scott said, clearly enough for it to make sense. "This is Isaac and Emily."

"Hi." Emily smirked, trying to seem unafraid. She wasn't, Deucalion could sneeze and Emily would probably run away crying.

"I'm not talking about Isaac and Emily." Emily could feel her heart jump up her throat. Had Stiles followed them here? She swallowed thickly and looked behind her. Just her luck. Just her _fucking luck_. Three silhouettes were lurking in the shadows and one seemed to be coming closer. Derek was the first to appear in the moon light, sending shivers up Emily's spine. The thing she said about being immortal literally doesn't apply anymore. Her only backup managed to stab her in the back and it didn't even know of her plans.

"I jinxed myself." She muttered, shaking her head. "Just my damn luck."

"Emily." Scott said lowly. "You need to go. _Now_." Emily nodded in jerks, slowly backing up, trying to make as little noise as possible.

"Emily." Deucalion's voice automatically put her to a halt. "Stay." It wasn't much of an order as it was a request. "I want to know why werewolves brought a human to a claw fight."

"Moral support?" She guessed dumbly. "And haven't you ever heard of the term, _violence is never the answer_? I'll admit, I myself have never really been a follower of it, but we can start together, you, your Alpha's and I? It'll be a true bonding experience for sure."

"Come here." He requested coolly.

"Uh, I'll pass on that."

"I said, _come here_." Emily could physically feel the slight pull at his voice and she began to wonder if he knew. She prayed to God that he didn't. She let out a forced huff, pretending like it was the biggest burden of her life, walking all that distance to stand with him, when really, it felt easy. Like going to the fridge for milk. "Give me your face."

"Uh, sorry, but I don't think that's how it –" Emily stared wide eyed at Deucalion's hand as he read out and touched her cheek.

"You smell scared." He noted quietly.

"Oh, I wonder why." Emily bit out, swallowing thickly.

"You feel beautiful." He murmured.

"Sorry, dude." She laughed awkwardly. "Not looking for a relationship."

"It's almost as if they're begging for me to break your face."

"No." Emily said shakily, jerking her head side to side. "They're not. They value my opinion, you see. I'm rather attached to my face, _literally_. You pull the skin, and it doesn't come off."

"What are you, Emily?"

"I'm a fairy." She spit out. "I sprout wings. Like Tinker Bell, care to be my Peter Pan?" Deucalion's prodding at her cheeks got more violent and Emily hissed out in pain. It probably wasn't the best of times for jokes. "I'm human!" She yelped. "_Jesus Christ_. I'm a little fragile!" Deucalion didn't back down and Emily could feel the blood pooling at his claws.

"Tell me what you are." He muttered dangerously. "Or you die."

"No!" Scott ushered loudly. "Human, alright? She's human." Deucalion slowly released his pressure, scanning her cuts intensely. When they didn't heal, he puffed in annoyance.

"I could have died!" Emily screeched, although, not really. But humans are big on the whole over reacting thing, she had to play her part and pay it well.

"No. Nobody dies. Not tonight." Scott practically scolded.

"Him." Derek growled around his fangs, pointing at Deucalion. "_Just him_."

"Just me?" Deucalion asked in fake astonishment. "Now, how's a blind man fin his way into a place like this all on his own?" The thought should have come to them earlier, it should have come to Scott, Emily and Isaac when they saw Deucalion in the middle of the stairs, nobody around and looking completely fine and Emily sure as _hell_ should have thought of it when she walked up the stairs so he could fondle her face. He sound of slight crumbling of loose wall rang very faintly throughout the bank and Emily looked over at a large, square post to her right, frowning when the Alpha that most likely drugged Isaac, judging by how he said she had claws on her feet, was _literally sliding down the wall_ was sliding down with both sets of claws, fangs bared and eye glowing red. Another Alpha, the one who Emily recognised from the elevator, decided to take a much more normal entry, walking up the other set of escalators that lead to the lower floor. Deucalion tapped her left arm sharply and pointed over in the direction of two, shirtless, most likely, Alpha's. Not just any Alpha's, _twins_. Emily shifted uncomfortably when they all stood there in silence, Emily lingering her gaze on Derek a little too long before moving swiftly onto Cora. He looked okay, better than Emily felt, that was a given. All of a sudden, Derek leapt forward, only getting a few meters away from actually getting to Deucalion and Emily before the female Alpha knocked him down. Emily, in spite of herself, was rather glad. She didn't want to die, not yet. Not when so many things were unresolved. There was a Darach on the loose that she was rather close on figuring out who the hell it actually was. The twins jumped down from the wall that they stood on, and when they landed on the floor, they conjoined as one. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Deucalion murmured in appreciation. While she didn't approve, it was rather impressive. Wonderful, even, but just not the good kind.

"It's something." She muttered, watching from the corner of her eye as Derek slashed aimlessly at the female. And then, everyone was fighting. Boyd, Cora, Isaac, Scott, Derek, female Alpha, elevator Alpha, creepy twin Alpha that miraculously joined to one. It was hard to keep trap of who was battling who. She knew one thing though, her side were losing. Elevator Alpha put a foot firmly on Boyd's back and the female got Cora. The twins had Isaac and Scott by the backs of their collars.

"Kill him." Deucalion ordered, to whom, Emily didn't know, but she didn't like the order any less. "The others can go." Deucalion placed a firm hand on Emily's shoulder and she stiffened. He pushed her forward slightly and she got what he was hinting at. He wanted to kill the people she cared about most, and in return, he wanted her to help him down the stairs. While she didn't agree with his strategies, she helped anyway because that man was scary. "You're beaten." Deucalion commented. "Do it, Derek. Take the first step."

"Are we serious with this kid?" Female Alpha practically sneered. "Look at him. He's an Alpha? To what? A couple of useless teenagers?" That angered Emily, they weren't useless.

"They may not be physically compatible, but I can guarantee that they're smarter than they seem." Emily muttered, feeling a little bitter. "They don't just care about power. They care about friendship, trust and all that shit." Emily glanced over at Derek, smiling tightly. "Well, some of them do more than others."

"And some have more promise than others." Deucalion added, and no. If that were true, she would have said it. Has he seen these guys in Chemistry? It's an absolute disaster.

"Let him rise to the occasion then. What'll it be, Derek? Pack or family?" For emphasis, female Alpha stood on Cora a little harder and she squealed out in pain. Before Derek could make his choice, the zipping of an arrow swept through the air, narrowly missing Derek's head as he ducked down. It hit a wall, splitting the twins and within seconds, another one was shooting through the air.

"Your eyes." Deucalion said loudly. "Cover your eyes!" Emily twisted her head to the side, squinting. A few more arrows were shot before and when it stopped, chaos rose again. Scott and elevator Alpha were battling it out, swiping and charging at one another. Emily took her opportunity, while Deucalion's hand was off her and scampered over to Cora and Boyd, applying pressure on Boyd's gash. She looked up at Derek in annoyance, as he stood there looking helpless.

"_Go_." Emily hissed, nodding over at a free elevator Alpha. Derek, surprisingly, obliged, running over and hitting him around the back of the head. "You'll be okay." Emily promised, turning Cora onto her side carefully so she didn't choke on her own blood. "I promise you both, you'll make it through this." Cora spat out a string of blood, looking up at her in disbelief. "I've seen worse." Emily muttered. "I've been –" Emily coughed, being on the verge of hysteric as her throat felt tight, and her chest as though it was collapsing on her. "Scott." She croaked, eye lids getting heavy, breathing becoming less frequent, vision going blurry and then –

Darkness.

**Happy chapter! I wanted to get the feeling of awkwardness between Emily and her wolves, so it was intentional, just in case. For a brief explanation, it's basically because at first, Isaac and Emily bonded over their mutual knowledge of Derek; who neither of them really have (it was also a bond over Emily wanted to make Derek jealous, but still; Derek). It was also about Isaac being a werewolf which connected through the bond that Emily can create with werewolves; Emily having her aura weakened and powers basically severed off means that she can't feel the bond like she did. With Scott, it's the bond thing again and with Stiles, that's just Stiles being too involved with his research to really pay attention. So to Emily, Beacon Hills feels like home, but it's not **_**actually**_** home, not now. As for the darkness at the end, well, that will be revealed in the next chapter.**

**And I know that the weird mood swings between Emily and Derek are getting boring, but it will become pretty levelled soon, so don't worry?**


	54. Minutes In -54-

**The Downpour.**

**Minutes In [Chapter Fifty-Four]**

**Takes place during Season 3A, Episode **

In a flurry of madness, Scott gathered an almost lifeless Emily into his arms and ran. He ran thinking about Derek, Emily, Cora, Boyd. He killed Derek. He killed Derek which is killing Emily. He killed Emily. He _killed his friend_. Scott gently set her down on the backseat, wiping his cheeks dry.

He killed Emily.

He drove like he's never drove before, crazy, out of control and wolf features on full display. He focused on Emily's decreasing heartbeat, smelling out Peter with an open window. It wasn't hard, Peter's scent was like a permanent stain on his life. A stain he couldn't get rid of.

Unsurprisingly, Peter smelled like he was in the loft. As soon as Scott was out the car, Emily cradled closely into his chest. "Peter!" Scott yelled, voice hoarse. "Peter!"

"Okay, okay. What do you need – _What happened_?" He asked sharply, jogging towards Scott and Emily.

"Derek." Scott panted out. "He's – He's _dead_."

"And Emily is left to suffer the slow, painful death." Peter muttered. "What are you doing? Get her back in the car, you need to drive her to my apartment." Peter got into the passenger's side, tapping anxiously on the dashboard.

"Where do you live?" Peter rattled off his address, ushering Scott to hurry up and drive.

Peter's house was nothing like he expected, it was a rather spacious apartment, nothing that would give off that Peter had murdered many people only a year ago. "On the bed, on the bed." Peter muttered, flicking on the lights. A large, double bed was in the living room, despite the fact that he had a bedroom, which Scott could smell. "No questions, Scott." Peter drawled. It was rather nerve wracking about how calm and collected he could be when Emily was limp in Scott's arms _dying_. Scott placed her gently on the bed, hands trembling.

"Will – Will she be okay?" Scott croaked.

"If Derek's alive, then yes." Peter muttered, walking over to Emily with a bottle of water. "You need to leave, if she does die, it will be slow. Dragged out. Painful. You don't want to see her like this."

"What about you? Why do you get to stay?" Scott demanded, suddenly furious. Scott had been there for her, Peter hadn't. Why does he get to stay and help her?

"I've seen her much worse than this, Scott." Peter uncapped the bottle. "You need to leave. Forget about tonight. The last time you seen Emily was before she went for Texas. You're gonna forget about this. If, by some miracle, Derek is alive, Emily will not want to hear about this. She doesn't like it, she never remembers what she's like because half of the time she's out cold. If she does survive this, you pretend nothing happened."

"Can she –"

"Leave, Scott." When Scott didn't move, Peter let out a low growl. "_Now_." Scott huffed, giving Emily a long, lasting look before backing out Peter's apartment. Peter stuck his finger in the bottle of water, dampening his finger before shoving it into Emily's mouth. She spluttered a little, her splutters turning into full gags as Peter slowly put his finger further down the back of her throat. He continued to do so until she was omitting up black, sticky blood. He couldn't register the disgust as much as he would like to (hello, he just shoved his fingers down someone else's throat and they then proceeded to vomit over him) as he turned Emily onto her side quickly, the black slime trickling out the side of her mouth. It hit the ground with a series of sickening splats. "God, Derek." Peter muttered, feeling a little bitter. Emily coughed up more of the black substance so Peter rubbed her back in small, circular motions. When the vomiting of the black shit came to a stop and she was left breathing deeply, eagerly almost, Peter turned her back onto her back, pushing her up a bit so he could give her water. "Hey." He muttered, slapping Emily's cheeks lightly. "Up. You need water." Emily's eye's pried themselves open and her breathing became a little more laboured. Despite her obvious panic (Peter didn't know why she seemed so panicked, but he summed it up to being the pain she must be feeling), Emily opened her mouth. He poured a little bit in, not enough to choke her, but enough to wet her mouth and, possibly, take away the taste of whatever she just coughed up.

Not long after she drank a little water, Emily became dead to the world.

Not really dead, just in a very deep sleep. Peter picked up his phone and called Cora. DHe picked up before the first ring had even finished. "Uncle Peter!" She cried, voice thick. "Derek he's – he's –"

"Dead?" Peter muttered, looking down at Emily's body. "The state Emily's in tells me plenty."

"Don't give her sympathy!" Cora shrieked. Peter winced a little at the loudness of her voice and the fact that it was not, under any circumstances, Emily's fault that Derek has worse mood swings than a hormonal, pregnant woman, and Peter had seen many of those in his life time – the majority of them _werewolves_. "She's the reason Derek decided to jump in! If she stayed away –"

"If she stayed away what?" Peter huffed. "Sure, Derek might not have died tonight, but the Alpha's are here for _him_. He doesn't want to join them, Deucalion doesn't take no very nicely, Derek would have died anyway. We just need to be thankful that Emily was in Beacon Hills when he did, we can cover up her death; her dead father can't." Peter thumped his fist on the coffee table twice, what the hell was he going to do about her father's most-likely-now-dead corpse?

"He's dead." Cora whimpered. "And you're still infuriated with _her_? _Again_?"

"What am I supposed to do with someone who's already dead? Emily's dying and I want to make it as painless as possible. I'm not asking you to help me, Cora." A beat passed and Peter added; "And I have _never_ been infuriated with her."

"Whatever." Cora spat and Peter was silenced with the deafening dial tone.

/ / /

"So," Peter marvelled, giving Derek a once over "you're obviously not dead." Derek smiled curtly at him and Peter took a deep breath, nose wrinkling at the stench. "And you've basically clarified that you're not a virgin." Derek puffed a breath and turned around. "I've been with Emily the whole time so I know it wasn't with her. Are you going to spill to your dear, precious uncle?"

"I don't kiss and tell." Derek grumped. "And why the hell would it be _Emily_? I broke up with her, remember? Remember the whole, Cora being incredibly pissed at me for using the only person in this stupid, damn death trap who actually cared for her and her feelings? Yeah, that wasn't for nothing."

"You might be able to lie to others, Derek, but I know you better."

"You _knew_ me better. I've changed."

"Don't have to tell me that twice, you looked so love sick with her that it made _me_ feel sick, and Derek, I've killed people and enjoyed the feeling of their blood in my claws and looking at you looking at Emily from the other side of the room made me want to keep my head in a bucket, coughing up my internal organs. A few days ago, you were snarling at Cora telling her that Emily was never anything to either of you and then you heard that Emily was back in town and was going to help Scott talk to Deucalion and you were right back on that _I need to protect her even if it results in my life_ train. You have mood swings, nephew." Derek bared his teeth at the empty space in front of him, lifting up his cigarette and placing it at his lips.

"I know you didn't come here to hug me, tell me that you're glad I'm alive and promise me that you'll stop drinking, why are you really here?" Peter rolled his eyes at Derek's back.

"For some reason that leaves me bewildered, Emily is getting worse." Peter paused, trying to listen for any strike in Derek's heartbeat but the boy had it under control. Peter exhaled slowly, in time with Derek as he blew the smoke slowly out the corner of his mouth. "You're mates – don't even think of denying it. I've heard her lore so many times my head hurts when I think about it. She's bound to you, when you almost died, she almost did too, but even when you're in full health, she's getting worse. She shouldn't be. She should be getting better."

"What do you want me to do about it?" Derek asked gruffly. He turned around, looking at Peter with a cold stare. "Do you want me to pray for her?" He taunted. "Sure, why not?" Derek cleared his throat, flicking the ash of his cigarette onto the loft floor. "Dear God, Emily Evans is one hundred and whatever years old, and still alive. Well, maybe not for long as she seems to be going in a bad direction –"

"_Derek_." Peter seethed. "I'm not asking you to date her again – even though, if I forced you too, it wouldn't be much of a hardship – I just need you to maybe hold her hand for at _least_ thirty minutes a day. When she makes great progress, you can stop and go back to doing whatever the hell you're doing by fucking some –" Peter sniffed the air again "By fucking some girl who wear cheap perfume. Derek Hale, have you been picking up prostitutes?"

"Jennifer is _not_ –" Derek narrowed his eyes at his uncles winning smirk. "I see what you did there and I _resent it_. In fact, you know what? I resent _you_. Get out my loft."

"Only if you agree." Peter crooned, collapsing back onto the sofa and snuggling back into it.

"Don't you have an Emily to feed or something? Go, make sure she isn't dying or some shit."

"I gave her some water before I left, she doesn't need any for another five hours." Peter perked up a little, beaming at Derek. "That will be five hours of bonding! Wow, the fun we will have. We can do each other's make-up, braid each other's hair, we can discuss the people we've murdered –"

"_Fine_." Derek seethed, taking a fistful of Peter's V-neck and hauling him up. "When?"

"I said I have five hour ahead of me, Derek. Let's start now." Derek frowned, shrugging on his coat and looking at Peter expectantly.

"Come on then." He huffed. "I'm smoking in your car, by the way."

"As long as you don't do it in the house, I guess I can live."

"I'm also not allowed to roll the window down." Derek gave Peter and innocent smile. "Doctor's orders."

"You're pushing it, Derek."

"You're pushing me to do something I don't want to do, so take my advice, _live with it_."

"Take my advice, if Emily doesn't survive this, I'll kill you. I'll become Alpha and raise havoc again, starting with your little chew toy _Jennifer_. It's up to you."

/ / /

"So what do you want me to do, just hold her hand?" Derek asked, refusing to look at Emily's state.

"That's basically it. If there's any sign of her waking up, you need to leave. She won't want you seeing her like this." Peter, stretched out his back and moved for the door.

"Whoa, wait." Peter stopped looking more that tired of Derek's bullshit. "Where are you going? You can't leave me alone here." Peter rolled his eyes.

"Derek, you're twenty three and I hardly get enough sleep. Looking after Emily when she's like this is a round the clock job. I'm taking a room at a motel for a few hours. Don't worry, my alarm is set for four hours' time where I will come back and give her water and then my shitty sleep cycle can commence."

"You're leaving me alone? What if she wakes up?"

"Call me. I assume I won't need to tell you how to hold her hand, right? You're old enough to suss that out on your own, aren't you?" Derek gave Peter a bored expression. "Oh, and would it kill you to speak to her? She probably can't hear you, but if she can, she won't remember it." Peter gave Derek a little wave before backing out his apartment, leaving Derek alone with himself and his almost dead ex-girlfriend. Things could not get any better. Derek sat down gingerly on the leather seat and he was instantly reminded of Emily's absurd hatred of leather. He had always suspected that he was the reason behind that, considering that used to be all he wore and Derek wasn't – _still isn't_ – the nicest to her. He frowned, exhaling harshly through his nose before grabbing her hand. Half an hour, that's all he had to do.

Ten minutes in, Derek decided he hated the way how Emily's hands didn't clasp tightly around his own. How she used to twist their hands around, shocking a small gasp out of Derek because for a girl her size, she was really fucking strong.

Fourteen minutes in, Derek didn't like the way he was positioned. She despites sleeping on her back in fear of choking on her on tongue. If she was fully conscious, she'd be screaming the place down, arguing with everything in sight until she fell back asleep.

Twenty-nine minutes in, Derek began to wonder how uncomfortable sleeping in that dress must be.

Thirty minutes in, he was telling himself that _no_, they're not dating, if he were to change her it would be weird. Wrong. _Adultery. _

Thirty-three minutes in, he was on a constant reminder that he was in a relationship with someone else. Her name was Jennifer Blake, she's nice, witty, awkward. She's a brunette, not a blond. She takes what she's given in bed and doesn't get bored of the same old thing. Her eyes don't match his Beta ones. She has degrees. She's an English teacher.

Thirty-four minutes in, he was telling himself that it was Jennifer he wanted. Jennifer. J-E-N-N-I-F-E-R.

Thirty-seven minutes in, Jennifer's name felt like acid on his brain.

Fifty minutes in, Derek was holding Emily hand to his mouth and muttering a large string of apologies.

An hour and seven minutes in, Derek's eyes had begun to leak, but he refused to acknowledge them as tears and when he did, he reminded himself that it's completely normal to feel this way when someone you knew personally had died.

Four hours in, Peter opened the door and smirked. His plan had worked. "Something in your eye, nephew?" He asked knowingly. Derek sprang up, cursing at himself. How had he not heard Peter? _Smelt him_ even?

"I was itching my eye, and my claws came out." Derek muttered lamely. At Peter's disbelieving look Derek growled. "_It happens_."

"Are you ever going to tell me what's really up with you?" Peter drawled. "The others might see right through it, but I could practically see your heart break when you saw her."

"It didn't." Derek said forcefully. "I need to go."

"Derek, -"

"I lied, okay?" Derek exclaimed. "I lied. I lied to her. I needed her to be safe."

"And? Are you going to keep on going or am I gonna have to guess the rest?" Although Peter's method of getting Derek to spill the rest was incredibly insensitive, _it always worked_.

"Deaton said something. About her emotions, strong, positive emotions could be good for her powers, make them stronger, but strong, negative emotions…" Derek broke off, unable to voice the rest.

"Strong negative emotions are bad for her powers. Which is why you broke up with her. You used her love for you, and used it against her."

"It wasn't really about her power, it was more about her aura. I never realised how strong it was until she was in Texas. It – It was a good thing that she left when she did – before the Alpha's knew too much."

"But now, because of that, Emily wasn't able to save you, Ennis is dead and Kali is after you. Fantastic plan, Derek. You demolished the only weapon we had. Seriously, it's a good personal touch." Derek stropped a little, pouting and looking at the ground. "Come of anytime tomorrow. She's moments away from waking up." Derek nodded jerkily and breezed out Peter's apartment.

/ / /

"She spoke to me earlier." Peter noted. "Asked me why I was helping her."

"And why do I need to know this?" Derek muttered, kicking off his shoes at Peter's front door.

"Because that's the first time she's spoke." Derek stayed silent, looking at Peter questioningly. "_How_ are you related to me? You're an idiot. That's progress. It means she's getting better." Derek slowly toed his right show back on.

"So I have to leave? You know, you told me that when she makes progress, I won't be needed –"

"Are you even more of an idiot than you were e few seconds ago?" Peter huffed. "She's making progress, I'm keeping you around a little longer. Take your seat." Derek flipped Peter off as he passed him. "I'll be staying, to let you know if she's waking up and if your claws accidentally make an appearance and you nick yourself in the eye again." Derek harrumphed, glaring at him. "Too soon?"

"Is it too soon for you to drop dead again?" Peter chortled, grabbing a book and sitting at the other side of Emily's bed. "What are you gonna do, read to me?" Derek asked, trying to strike _something_ from Peter. Peter glanced up from his book, tipping his head to the side slightly.

"I was planning on reading to myself. In my head. You're not the best company."

"I _am_." Derek huffed.

"Uh-huh, whatever you say. Go on, get hand holding."

/ / /

"You need to leave." Peter said abruptly, setting his near-finished book on the bedside table.

"Why? She's not waking up."

"Listen, Derek, _listen closely_. Listen to how fast her blood is pumping around her body." Derek did just that, frowning in confusion when – _when her blood was going around her bdy faster than Emily's heart was beating_.

"That's not – That isn't possible."

"And neither is coming back to life after dying, but open your eyes, Derek, two people in this room have died and came back to life." Peter pointed to the door. "You need to leave."

"I'm not going to until I know she's okay." Derek argued, taking a tighter grip of Emily's hand.

"Now is _not_ the time to act stubborn." Peter growled. "You need to leave. "

"Well, isn't it such a shame that I don't answer to you?"

"Fine. You want to stay? _Stay_. See if I care if you end up paying visits to a therapist." Peter grabbed the water bottle, dampened his finger and thrust it down Emily's throat. "Feel free to leave whenever." Peter grunted, pressing his forearm across Emily's chest to stop her from jerking about. She screamed loudly around his finger, clamping down her teeth. "Fucking hell." Peter hissed, thrusting his arm back. His finger was bleeding, but he couldn't think about that right now. "Emily." Peter said softly. "Emily, please, calm down." She didn't , it was almost as if she was angry at his request because she only got louder. "I swear to god, if I get thrown out by my landlord I will show up on your door step, demand I live with you and then every night I will take a different girl into your house and have sex with them. _Loudly_. So loud that you won't be able to cover the noises with your freaky sound shit." Emily's eyes snapped open, her screaming stopped, she turned her head off the bed and vomited all over the floor.

And Peter's socked feet.

Peter closed his eyes, exhaling through his nose slowly. He waited until Emily was done and sleeping soundly again. "Derek, get me a towel – one of the old ones, under the kitchen sink." Nothing. "Derek?" Peter cracked open an eye and looked around the room.

Derek was gone, and he left the front door wide open. If Peter still gets to live in his house after this, it will be a miracle. "Let's get you back up again." Peter murmured, gently putting Emily's upper body on the pillows again and wiping any stray sprays of vomit from around her mouth with the back of his hand. "He so owes me new socks." Peter muttered.

/ / /

The next morning at ass o'clock, Derek was rudely awoken by his phone blaring loudly. He picked u a pillow and put it over his head, maybe it would stop shouting. Maybe his phone would sprout eyes, see that he needs sleep and not let the person calling call anymore.

Unfortunately, Derek doesn't get good things.

Derek carefully got out of bed, careful not to wake Jennifer, an picked up his phone.

**One missed call from **_**Peter – DO NOT ANSWER**_

Derek was about to put down his phone, when it rang again. He puffed a little and answered it briskly. "Oh, this better be good." Derek growled, tiptoeing through to the kitchen.

"I wouldn't say _good_ is the best term." Peter sounded frantic, worried and suddenly, Derek felt guilty for bolting last night. He didn't want to watch his uncle thrust his fingers down his ex-girlfriends throat, thank you very much. "Not today, but do you think you can schedule a very important pack meeting for tomorrow? Like, it's so urgent that it simply _cannot wait_."

"Uh, _why_?" Derek asked sharply.

"It's Emily, moron. They need to know."

"They need to know what? That to wake her up, you make her vomit all over your floor? What the hell is that about, actually?"

"It's the only thing that works when she's like that – _quit putting me off track_. Something's wrong with her –"

"Yeah, the person who's looking after her makes her sick – _literally_."

"Derek." Peter growled. "Emily isn't… _Emily_ anymore."

"Who is she then? The President? Judge Judy?"

"What – _why are you making jokes_?" Peter demanded. "This is serious. Code red! Just now, alarms should be going off in your head."

"Then stop stalling, just get to the point." Derek huffed, looking at the clock on the microwave.

_5:04_ Derek really hated Peter. He opened the fridge and pulled out the milk.

"I have to go over every detail or you'll hang up and think I've gone mental." Peter puffed.

"I'm contemplating hanging up now."

"Just – _stop interrupting_. A few hours after what happened yesterday when you _rudely_ left me after insisting that you stay, Emily began to talk. She was sleeping, so I wasn't able to make much sense of it, it sounded like she was saying _mama_ but that's crazy, right? Because only people from like, one hundred years ago really call their mothers that – _oh wait_. Our dear Emily happens to fit right in with the category of people over one hundred. That bit obviously didn't register at that moment in time _until_ she woke up."

"Is there a point to this?"

"What did I say about interrupting?" Peter hissed. "Anyway, she wakes up on her own, and I thought, oh, fantastic, maybe what happened was her just healing in some bizarre way." Peter paused for dramatic effect and Derek took his silence as on opportunity to drink the milk out of the carton. He was raised by literal wolves, what the hell is there to expect? "But then she saw my face." Derek swallowed the milk thickly, smirking to himself.

"And now she's a believer?"

"Your puns are the worst." Peter sniffed. "Anyway, she saw my face a freaked out, and I don't know why, because I look pretty damn good for someone who died once." Derek let Peter bask in his ego for a few seconds, but without needed Derek's planned reminder, he quickly got back on track. "She began asking who I was."

"So what, she has a memory loss, nothing that won't go away soon, right?"

"Wrong." Peter muttered. "I told her who I was, because no matter how much memory loss she has, she's always gonna remember me, y'know? The whole, me being the first person she ever talked to when coming back from the dead. But when I told her my name, she looked at me like she was expecting more. Like she didn't know who Peter was. Then, I told her my last name. You know what my last name is, right Derek?"

"Isn't it Price? Possibly Smith?"

"Hale. I told her I was Peter Hale and you know what she did next? _She laughed_. She laughed and said that Peter Hale was only _seventeen._" Derek remained silent, trying to piece two and two together. "Derek, her mind has went back in time. The last thing she remembers is when I kissed her for the first time."

"Wait – _how do you know that's the last thing she remembers_?" Derek demanded.

"When she finally got to realise that I am _the_ Peter Hale, she kissed me."

"She _kissed you_?"

"Is that the only thing you got out of '_Derek, your ex-girlfriend doesn't remember you and she thinks she's in another year_? Because, Derek, your ex-girlfriend doesn't remember you and she thinks she's in another year."

"Why can't we have a meeting _today_?" Derek asked. "They need to know."

"I'm – I'm in LA."

"LA – _Peter_. This is no time for vacations –"

"No, idiot. When I was seventeen, Emily and I met some people, very nice once you get to know them. Alexi Cunningham. Well known person from her neighbourhood for the wrong things, Emily and her became really close. She needs to know. Alexi – She and Emily got off, from the last that I knew of, on bad terms. Incredibly bad. I want to hold a knife to your throat and kill you bad. Alexi did that, by the way. The first time I ever saw Emily in a terrible state. It was then. I need to see Lexi. Tell her what happened, even if they're not friends, _Lexi will want to know_. I need to tell her before it's too late. Don't worry, I told Emily to stay in the house and gave her some maps for when he has to find her own way to the loft –"

"_Peter_ You can't let her walk the streets alone –"

"Sure I can." Peter interrupted. "Learn by doing, nephew. That was and always will be Emily's preferred method of learning. I told her to drop by at five, I'll be there at half four, make sure everyone is there before that; I don't want to be left waiting. When Emily comes in, everyone will know what's up and introductions will take place. The rest, we'll take as it comes."

"You're crazy. Doesn't this girl have a phone?"

"Drug dealers are very suspicious of unknown numbers, nephew. Let that be a life lesson." The line went dead.

"Drug dealer?" Derek muttered to himself. "Alexi's a _drug dealer_?"

"Who's a drug dealer?" Derek floundered a little on the inside upon hearing Jennifer's voice. He turned around, giving her a reassuring smile.

"Apparently that guy from Tour De France is a drug dealer. Or is it drug _taker_? He takes drugs." Jennifer smiled widely, crossed the kitchen and pressed a kiss to Derek's lips. He had to physically remind himself to kiss back.

"The world is a very confusing place." Jennifer muttered.

"You're telling me." Derek muttered, dragging a hand down his face. "When do you have work?"

"I need to leave in an hour tops."

"Cool." Derek muttered, and _Jesus Christ_. Cool? What was he, fifteen again? He internally groaned.

And then internally groaned again, because his ex-girlfriend doesn't remember him and she thinks she's in another year.

**It's crazy to think that, from what I've planned, Season 3A is about done? I think? I'm not sure, but it feels like it's almost done. I'm not even going to address what's happened to Emily, because if I do, it might ruin something I have planned. **

**Megarafan2 asks: Did she (Emily) lose consciousness or is this a die and waking up thing?**

** A: **Kind of neither of told? Well, it's more leaning to words losing consciousness than dying, but she's woken up in the frame of mind that she's younger (the age that I will calculate soon).

**elephantXlove asks: Are Derek and Jennifer going to have their "moment"?**

** A: **They had a moment, as shown at the end, they did have their sexy-times moment, I just didn't write it. Sadly, Jennifer and Derek are together and I hate everything. (Not really, but when I was watching this episode for the first time I did)

**Tell me what you think of what's happened to poor Em in the comments or reviews (whatever you call them)**


	55. 97 Rave -55-

**The Downpour.**

'**97 Rave. [Chapter Fifty-Five]**

**Takes place during Season 3A of MTV's Teen Wolf. **

**WARNING: Extreme Derek OOC-ness. Like, actually emotion talking, it's scary shit. **

Emily knocked shyly on the door, praying to God that this was the correct address. She didn't even know what they looked like, the description of '_he looks mad at the world all the time and he's kinda tall, sorry, I have to go, speak soon_' wasn't helpful at all. The door slid open and Emily felt herself pale. The man behind the door was without a doubt attractive, not her type, but attractive nonetheless. He did look angry at the world and if he kept frowning like that, he was going to get permanent wrinkles by the time he's thirty nine. He was kinda tall, taller that Emily anyway. "Peter told me to come here? Peter Hale?" The man grunted and stepped to the side. Emily stood there looking at him with raised eyebrows.

"Oh, where are my manners?" Emily could detect the sarcasm and frowned a little. "Come in. Anything you'd like? Coffee? Tea? A personal assistant to walk you five meters to my living room?"

"For me, I want nothing. But I could find someone to get the stick out your ass. It would benefit everyone." Emily slid past him and felt a little safer when she saw modern-day Peter sitting on a sofa. She smiled at him and he smiled back. Emily gingerly sat on the free armchair, smirking when the man from the door stood in front of her, arms crossed and eyes narrowed.

"That's my chair."

"On your feet, you lose your seat." Emily crooned.

"I was answering the door. For _you_."

"Sorry, buddy, I don't make the rules. Find another seat." The man gave threw her a smouldering glare as wedged himself between a younger looking boy, he was probably no older than fifteen, possibly sixteen on a good day, and the arm of the sofa. Emily took the silence as an opportunity to look around, the man who opened the door was wearing a well fitted green Henley and dark blue jeans. The boy beside him was wearing a long, probably over-sized blue hoodie and was chewing the strings almost nervously, his hair was on the blonde side and a little curly, he was adorable. Beside the adorable boy, was a dark boy, wearing a white shirt that clung nicely to his muscles; but he looked rather young so Emily left it as he looked older than he probably is. A girl sat beside him, watching Emily with the upmost curiosity. Emily didn't bother looking at her for long; she was gorgeous and Emily wanted to stab herself in the eye. On the floor there were two boys sat incredibly close; they could possibly pass for a couple if the tanned on wouldn't stop looking at a girl with short, dark brown hair and the paler one wouldn't stop ogling between Emily and a strawberry blonde. Peter sat by the strawberry blonde and Emily could help but feel a tiny bit jealous.

"Emily." Peter said brightly and she cocked her eyebrows at him. "This is Derek's pack and then some. Derek was the one who answered the door."

_Derek_. It suits him.

"Wait, Derek as in your nephew Derek? The nephew Derek that wore nothing but orange and black because he thought he'd be a tiger instead of a werewolf?"

"I was _five_." Derek defended himself, sending a smouldering glare to the girl on his couch.

"Yes, nephew Derek, the tiger wannabe." Peter cackled.

"Thanks for that, I can tell you've just made my life a living hell." Derek grumbled, huffing at Emily.

"Just keeping things real."

"Next to Derek is Isaac, Derek's first successful Beta. You and Isaac are pretty close. Next to Isaac is Boyd, you two never got a chance to be close, I think, but that doesn't mean you can't put in the effort." Peter looked at Emily pointedly and she smirked.

"Effort is so _boring_." Emily drawled.

"Don't even bother finishing that." Peter sniffed. "Next to Boyd is Cora, yes, my niece before you spill some things that I will murder you for."

"He used to call you the cutest thing he'd ever saw. Don't be afraid to hold that against him." Cora brightened and held herself in the most superior way Emily had ever seen.

"Plotting you murder." Peter muttered gravely. "On the floor on your right, there's Scott, my first and only made Beta who is now an Omega." Emily winced.

"Sorry about that." She murmured. "I heard that life's hard."

"S'not." Scott insisted forcefully. "It's really not." Emily held up her hands in mock surrender.

"Next to Scott is Stiles – _human_, so that means no playing."

"All right, grumps, who are," Emily pointed between the two girls on Peter's sofa "_they_."

"This is Lydia." Peter tried to put his arms around her shoulder and Lydia practically leapt into the other girls lap, glaring viciously at him. "Next to her is Allison, but you didn't like her."

"Peter!" Scott wailed and Emily snickered.

"I can see why." Emily mused, giving Allison a one over. "Too pristine. You look untouched, sweetheart. I find that kind of suspicious. I'd apologise but I'm _not _actually sorry." Scott, Stiles, Isaac and Allison looked at Emily with wide eyes. "I take it that that's not something your Emily would say then?" Emily put her elbow on the arm of the arm chair, propping her fist under her chin and pursing her lips with an amused twist. "Tell me about your Emily."

"No." Peter said sharply, standing up. "Maybe it's time we leave."

"Leave all you want." Emily waved a hand through the air carelessly, frowning a bit in confusion when Sties, Derek, Isaac and Scott tensed. "I'm staying here. Getting… _reacquainted _with old friends. After all, Peter, if they expect me to stay, I need a reason."

"Am I not a good enough reason?" Peter batted his eyelashes innocently.

"Oh, fuck off. I have more people in LA than I do here."

"Little groupies who sell crack for a living is not who you should be associated with." Peter sniffed, extending his arm towards Emily. "Up. We're leaving."

"Go, _I'm staying_." When Peter didn't budge, Emily slumped back, pouting. "I won't bring it up again, okay? I just think that I have an opportunity that I should be grasping with both hands."

"And what happens if we tell you and that changes what you're like the way they know you?" Peter challenged, lifting his eyebrows.

"Is this like the whole, don't even fucking touch a butterfly if you go back in time shit because you could wipe out the entire human population shit? Because I'm pretty sure I killed a few ants on the way here – "

"If I let us stay for a few hours, will you quit with the smartass comments?" Emily hesitated a little before nodding. "Good. Who wants pizza? Derek's buying." Derek threw his hands in the air in annoyance, glowering at his uncle.

"Me!" Stile yelped. "I am _starved_. I skipped lunch _and_ dinner to make sure I got here on time." Stiles pointed an accusing finger at Emily. "Consider yourself _special_."

"You were fifteen minutes late." Cora grumbled.

"And _that_ is beside the point. I'm hungry and Derek is willingly buying pizza –"

"How many will we need?" Peter asked. "Eight? Does that sound reasonable for six werewolves and three humans?"

"I'm not buying _eight_ pizzas –"

"We might as well make them large ones too, you could use the left overs, Der."

"_Don't call me that_, and I'm still not buying eight pizzas." Peter ignored Derek and ordered them anyway. Peter doesn't care.

When the pizzas arrived, everyone was more than happy. Well, _nearly_ everyone. Derek was kind of pissed about the hole in his wallet after paying for something he didn't want to and Emily was a getting a little upset and angry over the fact that she didn't have the instant click with everyone new in the room like they probably expected. It was one of the burden of her life, wanting to live up to everyone's expectations and when they'd all bicker about something that happened in the past, Emily could feel the gaping hole in the conversation that was probably her size, just a bit more futuristic in mind. Cora was quiet too, but from what Emily had gathered, that was because she only came to Beacon Hills like, a week or two ago. Emily, according to Peter, had been there for five or six years. At around about half eight, Lydia, Allison, Scott, Isaac and Stiles left spewing something about homework that was in need to be done that Emily didn't care about, and that they were all glad that she was alright. But she wasn't, that was the problem. Her mind frame has been set back many years and she's meeting probably the most important people in her current life and has no idea who the hell they are or what future mind-set Emily even sees in them. Derek's super grumpy, Isaac is adorable but a little annoying, Boyd is too quiet, Cora is… undecided but she'll have an opinion on her soon enough, Stiles is too hyperactive and a bit hyperactive, Scott is so optimistic that it hurts her brain, Lydia seemed to think too highly of herself, and Emily was already told her thoughts on Allison, and they seemed to be pretty accurate. She is so far from okay that it's unreal.

At half nine, Boyd reluctantly left, saying that he should probably get home for his mom but Emily could sense depth to it but didn't push for the truth. After that, it left the Hale's and Emily, and if possible, _things got more awkward_. "Uh, why is there a bed in the living room?" Emily asked, just to break the ice. Derek stiffened a little and, okay, weird.

"I like it there." He replied gruffly.

"Okay then." Emily looked around the loft, it as a nice place, a little weird, with the large hole in the wall and the bed in the living room, but overall, a nice place. Peter stood up, excusing himself to the bathroom and Cora pierced Emily with a questioning look.

"Why do things smell awkward around you two?" She asked lowly. Emily felt her cheeks flame up a little.

"I kissed him." She said slowly, watching Cora as she flailed a little. "And now things are awkward."

"You and… _my uncle_?" Cora took a deep breathe, shaking her head wildly. "I – I think I'm gonna be sick." Emily smirked a little, trying to train herself to think that ew, Peter Hale is a disgusting human being and she shouldn't be in anyway attracted to him. It worked, ever so slightly, considering that Peter looked completely different with age, but he was still the same Peter, always a down fall. Cora turned in on her brother. "Did _you_ know about this? The whole, Emily and Peter getting all… _close and personal_?"

"Yes." Derek muttered, tapping away on his phone distractedly.

"Was this something not worth mentioning in that little meeting we had earlier that was filled with important things? Does this not qualify as important?"

"Nope." Derek stood up, brushing his hands down his thighs. "Back soon."

"Where are you going?" Cora yelped after him. "You can't leave me with them!" Derek simply held up a pack of cigarettes and shook them, making his way up metal, spiral stairs. "Yeah, feed your addiction that will leave you dying at a young age!"

"Werewolf." Derek said, as if it would hold all the answers.

"Well," Cora huffed, heaving herself off the couch "I'm not the one to stand in the way of love, and quite frankly, sitting in a room filled with romantic frustration _isn't_ how I'd like to spend the rest of the night. Good seeing to Emily, I hope I seem nice enough to contact again." Cora offered Emily one last smile before walking away, presumably to her room. Emily decided that being left alone in with Peter as soon as he returns, _isn't_ something she wants to do so she set off in the direction of Derek, maybe she' break him down a bit, see what his Emily saw in him. Maybe there is still hope for her future mind-sett self's friend choice.

"What are you doing out here?" Derek asked upon her arrival, not bothering to turn around and properly acknowledge her. Damn werewolves.

"Cora fled, I don't want to be left alone with Peter, and you're my last resort. Sorry, bud." Derek didn't react, but if he did, it was shielded off from Emily because, well, the backs of people don't send off emotions. She likes to think that he smiled a bit. She saw the ember glow of his cigarette as he inhaled the smoke and leaned against the wall beside him. "Gimme a drag." She muttered. Derek didn't do anything for a second as he slowly exhaled the smoke.

"You smoke?"

"Your Emily doesn't?"

"Evidently not, or I wouldn't be asking."

"Touché." Emily smirked. "You gonna give me a drag or what?"

"Let me think… _no_." Emily huffed a little, shoulders slouching. "Fine." Derek gritted out. "But I'll save you the last."

"But that's _ages away_." Emily whined pathetically like a small child not getting their way.

"You want it or not?" Derek challenged. Emily held her hand up in surrender.

"Why was Allison here? Peter said I don't like her, why would she care?"

"Peter was very… _specific_ on who to take in. Everyone who… _our_ Emily has history with in Beacon Hills was invited. Not everyone came, so we'll just make sure that you avoid them." Derek flicked the ash off the side of the building. "What did you think of everyone, anyway? I've always wondered what you see in some of them."

"I don't think much of most of them, at the moment. I definitely don't like Allison but I like Cora."

"You don't have an opinion on me? Emily, I'm offended." Emily breathed out a small laugh. "What about Stiles? You always got along with him from the get go. It was infuriating."

"I can't really get a read on him." Emily tugged at the bottom of her shirt. "I couldn't really see past all their expecting looks. Whenever they looked at me, it was like they were waiting for me to suddenly remember everything. What if I'm to stay like this forever, huh? It makes me want to rip my intestines out and eat them."

"I don't give you weird looks, do I?" Emily rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

"No, you rarely looked at me. I just can't get a read on you because you're so closed off from everyone. You didn't partake in conversations, you didn't do much interaction, even when they tried to include you –"

"Yeah, I, uh, get it." Derek muttered.

"I don't think you do, not in depth anyway." Derek didn't say anything, so it was neither an objection nor an agreement, he just put his cigarette to his lips and slowly inhaled. "Anyway, brighter conversation topic, why did you _really_ move your bed into the living room, Derek Hale? Nobody does it because they're spontaneous."

"You're not gonna let this go, are you?" Derek puffed.

"Not a chance."

"I broke up with my girlfriend. She picked the colours and new furniture for our room and it reminds me of her. Happy?"

"I'm more confused now, but the answer is better than that you like it like that." Emily shrugged.

"Confusing?" Derek frowned, flicking the ash of the end of his cigarette. "How the hell is that confusing?"

"You said that your room remind you of her which is why you moved your sleeping space entirely, correct me if I'm wrong, but that sounds a whole lot like missing her. Why did you break up with her? If you don't mind me asking." Derek fumbled a little, wordlessly passing what was left of the cigarette to Emily.

"I – I needed to protect her. I'd sell my liver and my kidney to the black-market to get her back but I don't think she'd ever actually… _you know_."

"She didn't love you back?"

"She did." Derek answered with strong certainty. "I just – I treated her like shit. Like she was beneath me, beneath _everything_. She deserved better, always did, still does."

"Do you regret it?"

"Of course, he never deserved to be treated that –"

"I mean do you regret breaking up with her? To keep her safe." Derek looked out at the sparkling street lights with an intense frown.

"I guess? I just thought it was right at the time, keep her safe from the Alpha's. If she has no connection to my world, then they have no reason to go after her." Emily snorted softly.

"You know that's not true. The Alpha's, they sound intense. Just because you're not with her, it doesn't mean they won't go after her. Why not get back together with her, and if they come after her and she dies, your last memories of her won't be _what could have been_ it will be _what was_."

"I can't." Derek mumbled. "I have a new girlfriend." Emily spluttered out a laugh, unable to help herself. "Anyway, I gave her a ticket to Texas and that's where she'll remain."

"You're unbelievable." Emily stubbed out the cigarette and flicked it neatly off the balcony. "This new girlfriend of yours, you love her like you do your ex?"

"It's a new thing –"

"And that's not my question."

"No." Derek admitted with a pathetic twit of his mouth. "But I could, someday, in the future."

"I know people like you, Derek Hale. You and I? We're alike. We don't want to sit around waiting for what could be, we want it now and we want it fast. We want love as badly as the guys before. Which is probably why you got into a new relationship so fast, you missed the touch and the feeling that being with someone you love brings with it. Most people rebound, you did exactly that, but chose to keep her around." Emily swallowed thickly and looked away from Derek. "Do yourself a favour and drop the new girl, yeah? It's only gonna end badly."

"Remember when you said that we were moving onto a brighter topic?" Derek grumbled darkly. Emily chirped out a laugh, nodding her head solemnly.

"You know how earlier, you said that not everyone came to the meeting? Was… was it my parents?"

"They're not in Beacon Hills, so no. It wasn't. They were just some school friends that got into an argument with you."

"My dad's in Texas, isn't he?" Derek, eventually, after a few seconds, nodded stiffly. "Peter said he has a… _new girlfriend_. Where's my mom? Is – Is she okay?" Derek bristled a bit, scowling intensely at the balcony door.

"Peter says I'm not allowed to say."

"Fuck Peter."

"I'm against incest –"

"_Derek_." Emily huffed, pinching the bridge of her nose tightly. "You know, I was beginning to think that you were a nice person under all that smouldering and brood. Dig a little deeper, and really, you're just a dick headed jerk."

"I'm never going to be able to sleep, now. Your words offended me greatly, how will I go on –"

"You have five seconds to scram before I fling you off this building, Derek Lucas Hale." Emily gritted out, making sure that there was a slight teasing edge to her voice. Derek didn't move, he just stood there, eyebrows pinched together.

"Lucas?" He asked slowly.

"I don't know your middle name so I made one up."

"Great tactic." Derek smirked, opening the door open and fleeing to the warmth of his loft. Emily drew out a sigh, looking over the city of Beacon Hills with slight contentment.

/ / /

After being in Derek's loft, Peter's apartment instantly became boring and dull; or more so than it was before. Emily stared up at the ceiling, listening to the small puffs of air Peter was exhaling as he attempted to sleep on his far-too-lumpy-for-comfort sofa. "The '97 rave." Emily muttered, hoping Peter was awake to hear. He was, as he promptly fell off the sofa and onto the floor with astonishment. "I lost my virginity to a hot blonde. Turns out he had a tiny dick and I had to fake it."

"Too much information, but at east you're remembering things." Peter clambered back onto the sofa and huffed a little. "What else do you remember?"

"Everything from the first time we… you know to the ninety seven rave." Emily frowned a little wondering if this was what all nights would be. Trying to get to sleep and instead, being attacked by her forgotten memories. "Are all my sexual experiences like that?" She asked lightly, with a grimace.

"I wouldn't know, we fucked twice."

"Ugh, I'll have to relive that _again_."

"I don't think it was fake." Peter muttered. Emily could hear him moving and when she looked over to Peter's couch, he was sitting up bolt right, looking over at her with narrowed eyes. "_Was_ it fake?"

"I wouldn't know." Emily frowned. "I don't remember." Peter groaned a little, flopping back down.

"Should I look it up? Tell-tale signs of a girl faking an orgasm?" Peter asked dryly.

"If you want. Don't be disappointed if I was though, it just means you're gonna have to improve."

"Words of wisdom from Emily Evans."

"Peter?" Emily asked, twisting onto her side to look at the back of the couch. "Derek's ex, did she love him?"

"Yeah." He answered softly. "Yeah, she really did."

"If she loved him, why did she leave for Texas? If it were me, I'd stay. Fight for the person I love. Make him see that I don't need protecting and that I can protect myself, thank you very much."

"Don't lie." Peter scoffed. "You'd leave."

"Would not!"

"You would, Emily. Believe me, you'd leave."

"Prove it."

"I don't have the energy for childish games, Emmy, _go to sleep_."

"I wouldn't run." Emily muttered, stifling a yawn. "Derek's decent enough. Decent enough to stay and fight for."

**I just had to put in the awkward ex talk, because little does Emily know, she's the ex. It's also a good way for Derek to apologise in his own way, without **_**really**_** apologising. The next chapter will follow actual plot, thank the lord. Jennifer will be involved as well as Emily, so things can, obviously, only go downhill. On an updating note! I am of from today until Monday. I go back to school on Tuesday and I just love the September long weekend it's unreal. A strange, political thing that has nothing to do with this story: Kinda bummed that Scotland might be going independent because so many people are voting yes because of their pride, which is not the way to go. Just had to get that out there. **

**PsychoticSmartypants asks: (1) IS PETER BAD? (2) And this Lexi chick? (3) Is Emily gonna come back to real time or what?**

** A: (1) **Peter, obviously, is a bad nut. But, when it comes to Emily, as I hope to have shown in the past two chapters, he lets their history get in the way and around her, is a nicer person. Also, nice enough to calmly reject her when she kissed him, and that's kinda nice because honestly, as I think I have written or it is a plot that I have made up in my head, I don't know, but Peter wants Emily. Not because he loves her, just because he thinks he can get her easily and he believes that Emily will pick history and understanding (Peter) over bonding and love (Derek). **(2) **This Lexi chick, right?! She will be introduced, through phone calls, first, and then there will be a meeting. You'll just have to wait and see;)**(3)** It is my intentions too, don't worry;) As shown near the end of this chapter, she's slowly getting her memories back. Just now, her mind frame is in 1997 and the current time in the story it is 2012. Only 15 years, haha.


	56. Bowling -56-

**The Downpour.**

**Bowling. [Chapter Fifty-Six]**

**Takes place during Season 3A, Episode Seven and Eight (Currents, Visionary) of MTV's Teen Wolf. **

"Hey, Emily, how about you and I take a little trip?" Cora suggested, the evil look on her face making Emily feel rather uneasy. "I'm going to the high school to tell Lydia Martin to stop making out with one of the Alpha twins, it'll take some scaring. Over-all, a very worthy experience. Care to join me?"

"No." Derek said sharply from the stairs leading to the balcony. "She's not going in that school, the twins will recognise her and she has teachers there."

"I went to _school_?"

"Derek!" Cora exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. "I want backup and Peter said to bond with her, this is a true bonding experience."

"Why couldn't you do something ordinary like bowling or go to a museum?"

"Because werewolves are shit at bowling and I am not an old age pensioner, I'm not going in a museum for bonding."

"Are you going to get Lydia or not?" Derek huffed in frustration. "_Without_ Emily." Cora growled a little.

"Fine. I'll go without backup. I'll walk into a den of wolves with nothing but my fingers."

"That was _adorable_." Derek said drily.

"I know. If I don't make it back alive, Derek, my blood will be on _your_ hands." Cora grabbed a coat as she made way for the door. "Goodbye cruel world." And then, she was gone.

"I'm going to shower, you know where the kitchen I if you need anything." Derek muttered.

"Wait, Derek." Derek stopped walking and turn to face Emily with raised, questioning eyebrows. "I take it the paint on your windows _isn't_ decoration. What is it?"

"The Alpha pack. They're attacking. Tonight."

"And instead of preparing, you're showering. How you're still alive is beyond me." Emily mused. "Go shower, think about your life, about your mistakes and all that shit."

"There goes the title of my biography." Emily let out a surprised laugh when Derek disappeared into the bathroom. Emily clucked her tongue, looking up at the ceiling, listening to the shower turn on. After a few seconds she realised that the ceiling didn't make for good entertainment and stalked over to the mark on the window. It wasn't all that interesting and she felt kind of let own that a pack with so much power had the worst logo or whatever that she had ever saw. After basking in her disappointment for a few more minutes, Emily fell onto Derek's bed, resuming her staring contest with the ceiling. Something crinkled under her, as she laid down and in a flurry of panic, she reached under the covers and grabbed it. It didn't seem important at first. Just weird feeling, glossy white paper.

Then she realised it was a photo, glowered up at the ceiling and turned it around. Her heart panged a little; the photo was… the photo was of her and Derek. She recognised the setting, it took place on the smaller sofa that was only a few feet away from her. Derek's arm was hanging loosely over the edge, his other arm was in his lap and he was looking at it, small traces of a smile perking up the corner of his lips. Modern Emily was sitting next to him, grinning widely and god, she had on the necklace. The heart shaped necklace. Subconsciously, Emily's hand went to the very necklace and she tugged on it lightly.

She began to feel dirty. Like this wasn't _her_ necklace. Their Emily must have a fantastic story, maybe she got the necklace from a long-term boyfriend and she's wearing it with no real reason other that, it was on me when I woke up, finders-keepers-losers-weepers. Emily crammed the photo back to where she found it and shuffled almost guiltily to the bathroom. Luckily, Derek never locked it. "Emily!" He exclaimed. Emily smirked, letting her eyes roam over his dripped chest. His frown deepened and he tugged the shower curtain around him. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Relax, Derek. I'm not going to jump you, I'm just washing my hands." Emily turned on the tap and smiled at him. "See?"

"And it couldn't wait until after, oh, I don't know, after I came out?"

"Now that I think about it, probably. Did you know that you have sticky stains on your kitchen counter? It's disgusting, you need a maid." Derek puffed a little, looked beyond done.

"There is also a sink in my kitchen and it has washing up liquid, couldn't've you just washed your hands in there?"

"I have sensitive skin! Sue me."

"Sensitive skin, my ass." Derek grumbled.

"Question, before I gracefully leave." Emily proposed, shaking her hands as she took them out the running tap water. "Are you and your Emily close?" Emily turned off the tap and reached for the towel.

"Yeah." Derek said softly. "Quite close. Is that all? Can I resume showering in private?"

"By all means." Emily smirked, bowing out of the bathroom. As it turned out, the dirty feeling doesn't go away after washing your hands. But, on the bright side, Emily got to see Derek naked and he has a body given to him from God himself. Emily sat down on the armchair opened the book on the coffee table. It had no title and it was leather bound, she noted to herself that they were the worst kind of books.

Derek emerged from the shower five minutes later, a pink towel hanging loosely from his hips. "Aw, Derek, pink really suits you." He scowled and Emily counted that as a win. Behind Emily's back, Derek changed into clothes, and it was almost as if he were begging Emily to look. She didn't, obviously, she took his '_turn around and I'll skin you alive_' rather seriously. Derek is a scary guy. "You have shit books, Mr Hale. You need new ones."

"I'll keep that in mind after I try and _not_ die tonight."

"Hey, let's make a deal, you don't die tonight and tomorrow we'll go out and I'll buy you a book. Call this motivation." Derek rolled his eyes at the back of Emily's head, hating himself for smiling just a little.

"Okay. I'll take your method of motivation." Derek agreed, rustling a towel over his hair. "I'm away for a smoke, you want me to leave you some?"

"No thanks, I'm too engrossed in this _wonderful_ book." Derek snorted, picking up his packet and descending for the balcony. He didn't make it out, he stood silently at the top, frowning at the loft door. It slid open and Emily smiled pleasantly at Isaac and Boyd as they made their way in.

"Go back to school." Derek ordered and Emily wondered if he was always one for education.

"Well, actually, we can't." Isaac announced, flouncing down the few steps, Boyd at his side. "Boyd and I are, uh, incredibly and unbelievably sick."

"With what, brain damage?" Derek snarked. Emily smirked.

"Well, I have a migraine, and, uh, Boyd here has explosive diarrhoea." Emily threw her head back and laughed silently.

"We're here to protect you." Boyd said. Derek lifted himself off of the stair he was sitting on.

"You're here to protect _me_? Well, I'm in trouble then."

"Actually, Boyd here came up with a plan." Emily stood up and walked over to the boys, looking eagerly at Isaac's bag.

"Please, do go on. I'm intrigued." Emily said, looking at Boyd expectantly.

"Uh, well, I was thinking about the time Gerard had Erica and I locked up, tied up with electrical wires pushing currents through us." Emily winced a little, that's brutal. "I was wondering if we could do something like that." Boyd opened up his own bag and pulled out a round of electrical wires. "But on a bigger scale." Emily nodded in approval.

"That's brutal, but I like it. What do we do?" Emily asked, rubbing her hands together eagerly.

"_You_, are going to go back to Peter's and let the big boys handle this." Derek instructed, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"How about no? I'm staying here, I want to help." Emily insisted, huffing when Derek just raised his eyebrows at her in a disapproving manor. "You trust your Emily, right?" Derek took a step back, looking a little perplexed. "She had to come from somewhere. Every trait that she has originates from me. If you can trust her, you can trust me too."

"Fine." Derek agreed eventually, nodding slowly. "But, you're helping set up and then you're hiding. I can't risk you getting seen by any of the Alpha's. As far as they're concerned, you're nothing but an ordinary human. If they find that you were brought to _two_ werewolf versus werewolf fights, they'll _know_ something is up. Deucalion was already suspicious the first time." Emily beamed at Derek and nodded.

"What's next, captain?" Emily teased, nudging Boyd lightly in the ribs.

"We fill this place up with water." Boyd motioned at Isaac to do something and boy, did he do something. From Isaac's own bag, he pulled out a long, long cord Mary Poppins style, bushing a little when it took too long.

"You didn't think this one through, huh?" Emily asked, a small, teasing twitching at the corners of her mouth.

"I – I forgot to tape it together." Isaac admitted softly.

"Don't run for president." Emily noted lightly.

"Give it here." Boyd huffed, grabbing the rest of the cord, and pulled the rest of it out.

"I could have _totally_ done that." Isaac defended himself. At Emily's disbelieving look, Isaac pouted and asked; "Why does nobody believe me?"

"Emily, put this in the tap over there." Derek pointed over at the far wall and handed Emily the end of the hose. Emily nodded and dragged it over, attaching it to the tap.

"Turn it on?" Emily asked.

"Turn it on." Derek clarified. Emily grinned and turned on the tap, feeling incredibly accomplished when water started pouring out.

"In a pool of electrified water, it can take u to fifty milliamps to kill a normal human, less than the power it takes to turn on a light bulb." Boyd said.

"That's comforting." Derek said, looking a little uneasy.

"If we disable the circuit interrupter in the building's electrical room, the current will keep coming, and anyone who steps foot in here, they'll get a pretty shocking surprise." Boyd smirked. Emily threw her head back and laughed merrily.

"Puns!" She cried.

"Especially someone who's barefoot." Isaac interjected. It was adorable how pleased Boyd and Isaac looked with themselves.

"Wait, how are we gonna turn the electric off after the barefooted Alpha's die?" Emily questioned.

"Cora's out, I'll text her the plan and when it's done, she can turn it off." Derek muttered, pulling his phone out his back pocket.

"I want one." Emily sighed dreamily. "They look so cool, but Peter said I'd break it."

"You always broke yours, you have like, a bazillion cracks on it." Isaac muttered. "Why can't he just give you that one back?"

"Because it has like, a bazillion cracks on it." Derek mocked.

"So, what do we do now?" Emily asked in a bored tone.

"Wait for it to fill up, I guess." Boyd muttered, looking at the large puddle in the room, it might be large, but it wasn't large enough to fill up the entire loft.

"Did you know," Emily started "that to bite off a finger, you only have to use the same amount of strength that it takes to bite into a chunk of carrot?"

"Why – Why would we know that?" Derek asked, looking at her oddly.

"Just trying to strike up a conversation." Emily chirped happily.

"A conversation about biting off fingers?" Derek asked slowly. "Out of all the conversation starters you could have picked, you pick the one about biting off fingers."

/ / /

"Wait, wait, wait." Derek said suddenly, as Boyd was about to chuck in the electrical wires. "Emily, you go to Cora's room. It's at the bottom of the hallway, she has a TV that you can keep yourself occupied with, but you cannot be here." Emily pouted and looked up at Derek.

"Can't I stay?"

"That wasn't the deal. Cora's room, _now_." Derek ordered.

"Can someone at least tell me when they're all dead or gone? _Please_?"

"I'll call on you." Isaac smiled. Emily grinned back at him.

"Before I forget, Boyd, brilliant plan." Emily clapped him on the shoulder and trudged through the water to Cora's room. Cora's room was nice, Emily supposed. The curtains were horrific, but everything else was alright.

Hours later, the last fifteen minutes consisted of listening to panic, fighting, annoying whimpering an grunting, everything went silent. "Emily!" Isaac cried loudly and the hairs on Emily's arms stood up and a hiver past through her spine. Emily jumped up, flung Cora's door open and ran for the living room. Derek was on his knees, claws embedded in Boyd. She ran over to them, getting behind Boyd to support him.

"It's okay." Boyd slurred.

"No, no. No, it- it's not. It's not." Derek whispered, looking at his hands in despair.

"It's all okay, Derek." Boyd reassured.

"I'm – I'm sorry."

"The full moon. That feeling… It was worth it." Boyd breathed. Emily swallowed down the lump in her throat, tipping her head up to stare at the ceiling. "The lunar eclipse. I always wondered what – What that felt like for one of us. For one –"

"Boyd." Emily whispered as he fell back. She caught him and set him down carefully, pressing down on his wounds. "No, no, no, no." Emily looked over at the door, and beckoned Cora. "Cora! Cora, hold his head up." Cora ran over and did as instructed, shakily pulling Boyd's head onto her lap. Emily pressed harder on his wounds. "He can't die. Not – Not like this." Shakily, Emily held two fingers to his neck, trying to find any sign of a pulse. "Dead." She whispered. "Someone, time me."

"What are you –"

"I've had enough of your whining for one night." Emily growled, looking at the lady Isaac had a grip on. "I need the time. Someone give me the fucking time."

"Nine thirteen PM." Stiles murmured.

"Time of death, nine eleven, September fourteenth, two thousand and twelve."

/ / /

"You're remembering a lot quicker than I first thought." Peter hummed. Emily shrugged, staring at the rain battering against the window.

"Onto the two thousands." Emily muttered absently.

"Maybe I should kill people you value so you remember quicker." Peter mused. Emily growled lowly, it lacked heat, but he backed off anyway.

"The lunar eclipse." Emily muttered, remembering Boyd's final words. "What effects will it have on werewolves? What effects will it have on _me_?"

"Werewolves lose their power, they become human for fifteen minutes, you, however, will reach beyond your potential. You will be the strongest you will ever be for the entire time. The long hours of the earth's shadow. Emily, my dear, you will be fantastic."

/ / /

"Everyone's looking everywhere for you, y'know." Emily said, announcing herself. Derek looked up, eye glossy, face crumpled.

"How did you find me?" He asked, voice raspy.

"I got it out of Peter where your hiding places used to be when you were younger. He said that it was pointless, that you'd have fled Beacon Hills for the time being. I didn't listen, _obviously_, and now," Emily waved her hands about, motioning to the abandoned distillery "here we are."

"Technically, I am of Beacon Hills." Derek grumbled. Emily narrowed her eyes a little, happy that he isn't that upset considering his ability to be snarky.

"Just barely." Emily sat by him, slowly and cautiously hugging him around the waist.

"What are you doing?" He asked quietly, his voice barely audible.

"Comfort. You have to hug back in order for it to work." Emily muttered into his side.

"I don't think –"

"You said your Emily and yourself are close, Derek, I am that Emily, I just have a serious case of amnesia, hug me back." Slowly, with a little huff, Derek circled his arms around Emily waist. "Now, was that too hard?"

"The hardest thing I've ever had to do." Derek mumbled, tone flat. Emily rolled her eyes, snuggling into him closer.

"This feels right." She muttered. "It doesn't feel all awkward, it feels like a normal hug. Derek Hale, are you getting used to me?"

"There's no shaking you off. No matter how old you think you are."

"Let's do something." Emily decided suddenly. "Just me and you, forget about all the terrible things going on. I did promise you a book, remember?"

"I don't want a book."

"Then we'll do something that appeals to you. What sport do you play?" Emily inquired, looking up at him through her eyelashes.

"I run quite a bit."

"Pick another sport. A fun one, one that involves talking and god forbid I say it, something that involves _fun_. You know how to have fun, do you Derek?"

"I killed one of my Beta's and you want to have fun with me." Derek grumbled bitterly.

"It wasn't your choice, Derek. You wouldn't have _willingly_ killed Boyd. Everyone knows that." Emily scrambled to her feet and wiped down her jeans. "I have come to the conclusion that I will not be letting you mope about anymore. You and I are going to go into town, I will buy you a book, then we will go bowling and then I will force you to pick a sport and you can teach me how to play." Emily extended an arm out to him. "Come on, up." Derek growled a little, but when he saw the determination on her face, he pulled himself up, completely ignoring her hand.

"If I agree, can we skip bowling?"

"Absolutely not, come on."

/ / /

"What books do you like? In fact, don't answer that, I'm just gonna pick one for you." Emily grabbed onto Derek's wrist and lightly pulled him over to the _Classics_ section. "I see you as guy that doesn't want to read about other people relationships, especially not when your own is so fucked up." Derek cast Emily with a pointed look, but made other no objection to defend his relationship with his new, rebound girlfriend. "I'm going to start you off with my all-time favourite book, seriously, I could read this book a thousand times over and still love it." Emily ran a finger over all the spines of the books, trying to find the one she was looking for. "Ah." She cooed softly, pulling out a copy. "To Kill a Mockingbird." Emily said, presenting it to Derek. "Have you read it?" Derek shook his head. "Then you will. Lemme just go buy –"

"You're not buying anything for me." Derek growled lowly, pulling her close. "A man never lets a lady pay."

"Because you're such a gentleman."

"You have no idea." Derek smirked, taking the book from Emily during her state of vulnerability. God, she should not be feeling this way. He legs should not be feeling shaky and her heart should not be pounding at one million miles per minute. Emily quickly got herself together and followed Derek to the tills. Once the book was bought and he got a rather dashing plastic bag that he insisted on carrying (it didn't make Emily swoon again, shut up), they walked to the bowling alley.

Derek insisted that he pay again, because he's a major shit and doesn't take '_let me, please_' for an answer. Cora was most definitely right about the whole 'werewolves are shit at bowling' thing, because after their first game, Derek had only knocked down four pins.

All at separate times.

"You're aiming for the pins, idiot." Emily muttered as she typed in their names for their second game.

"I'm sorry, but is that _not_ what you're supposed to aim for?" Derek growled, looking all stroppy. His arms were folded across his chest tightly, he was slouching in his chair and his lower lip was jutted out just the tiniest bit. It was adorable.

"Not when you're basically throwing the ball all the distance so it lands about, three feet from the pins. To be honest, Derek, I think you only managed to knock four down because of the vibration."

"Vibra – _you're horrible_." Emily grinned and patted his cheek lightly.

"Do you want me to ask to put up the bumpers for you? Shall I ask for a kiddie ramp?" Emily teased. Derek slumped lower into his chair, glowering at her.

"Teach me." He whined.

"But I _so_ enjoy winning." Emily crooned. Emily crumbled, she couldn't help it, he looked so pathetic and upset with himself it was hard not to. After all, he _had_ spent money on her. She had to pay him back _somehow_. "Get up, you look like a sad tuna, and I don't associate myself with sad tuna." Derek grinned a little, practically jumping to his feet. "Pick up a ball." Derek picked up a brown, marble patterned ball. "When you're about to throw it, don't aim for the pins, aim straight ahead. Aim to make the ball land at the arrows, got me so far?" Derek frowned, but nodded his head anyway. "All you have to do is aim _away_ from the gutters. The gutters are _not_ your friend. Finally, try not to use the werewolf strength or your ball will go through the floor, and we can't have that." Derek's frown got deeper and he cradled the ball closer to his chest. "Think you can at least hit two pins down at the same time?"

"No."

"Ever the optimist. On you go, you sad tuna, take your turn." Derek puffed a deep breath and walked cautiously up to the aisle. Emily took this moment to appreciate Derek in bowling alley shoes. It was something she was going to cherish forever, that's for sure. Emily heard Derek sigh loudly and reel back his arm to release the ball.

Derek landed a strike.

He turned back around beaming, enclosing Emily in his arms when she ventured over to him. "I did it!" He pulled back just as quickly as he latched onto her. "Shit, uh, sorry."

"Derek, it's fine." Emily smiled, reaching up and rubbing his shoulder. "We're friends, we can touch. There's no law against it."

/ / /

After bowling (Derek won the second game) (no, Emily did not let him win… much) Derek decided that instead of going to play his favourite sport, they should just part ways, he'd read To Kill a Mockingbird and get back to her the next day. Emily agreed, her arms needed the rest, and she longed to hear Derek's opinion. Just before she left his car (and ugly, soccer-mom type Toyota, yuck) Derek placed a gentle kiss on her cheek, thanking her for everything.

Emily didn't think she'd ever stop blushing.

**I am so excited for the next chapter, holy shit. Some proper Demily action shall take place. A little Demily action took place towards the end, and I am incredibly proud of it. **

**JennyDAllred asks; Will Emily end up getting her memory back?**

** A; **She sure will! Very soon, too!


	57. Jennifer Blake -57-

**The Downpour. **

**Jennifer Blake. [Chapter Fifty-Seven]**

**Takes place during Season 3A, Episode Nine (The Girl Who Knew Too Much) of MTV's Teen Wolf.**

**WARNING: I am probably the **_**worst**_** person to even attempt to write smut, considering I have never even been kissed by anyone, but I really need this for the plot to go the way I have planned. Again, I think it's safe to assume the Derek will be incredibly OOC throughout the eternity of this story, it's just the effect that Emily has on him with her powers. Anyway, enjoy and feel free to criticise my terrible smut writing. I know I would. ALSO this chapter will contain slight To Kill a Mockingbird SPOILERS. I am incredibly sorry if you haven't read it or are in the process of reading it.**

"You've been avoiding me, Emily." Peter noted, leaning against the doorframe of the bathroom, watching Emily squirt toothpaste onto her toothbrush.

"I haven't." Emily muttered, rinsing the brush before sticking it in her mouth. Peter's look became sceptical.

"What do you remember now, Emily?" Peter asked, tipping his head to the side.

"Oh free." She said around the toothpaste foam and her brush.

"You see, dear Emily, I think you remember more than you're letting on." Peter studied his hands, his claws elongating. "I think you're at _least_ at twenty ten." Emily didn't say anything. "You remember that after Alexi second handily killed your mother, you remember that it was your father who _actually _did it, you remember killing your father, you remember me leaving four days after your mother died and never returning." Emily glowered into the mirror and spit out the toothpaste.

"Tell anyone" She growled "and I'll kill you." Emily wiped her mouth on a towel and clapped Peter on the shoulder, extra hard. "I'm going to the loft."

As soon as Emily set foot into Derek's loft, she was pestered by Cora. "How the hell did you find him?" She demanded, Emily could sense the slight undertone of happiness which made her smile broadly.

"I asked Peter where he used to hide when he was younger. Went to all the places he listed until I found him." Cora roughly tugged Emily forwards into a lightly awkward embrace.

"Thanks." She whispered into her hair. Emily smiled a little and patted Cora on the back.

"No problem. Where is he anyway?"

"Balcony. I'm heading out, tell Derek?" Cora didn't give her a chance to reply, she escaped the loft quickly.

"He dies." Emily jumped a little at the sound of Derek's voice. "He goes to prison, tries to escape and then _dies_."

"I guess the story of Tom Robinson hit you hard, huh?" Emily smirked.

"You have no idea." Derek grunted. "Come up?" He asked jutting his head towards the door. Emily nodded, trying her hardest to repress the large grin threatening to break out on her face as she floundered up the stairs to the balcony. Derek put a door stop in front of the door as Emily passed him.

"What do you do up here, anyway? Just smoke your troubles away?" Emily smirked, looking at his burning out cigarette that sat on the ashtray.

"Pretty much." He stood up and lingered back a bit.

"Productive." Emily commented, picking up the cigarette, putting it between her lips and inhaling a bit. She took it away and spluttered. "God, I am so not used to this." She rasped, holding it out to Derek. Derek took it and greedily inhaled a lot, smirking at her when he didn't choke. "Show off." Emily muttered.

"You know it." Derek mumbled, blowing the smoke out the corner of his mouth. Emily watched him with curiosity as he finished, looking away when he stubbed it out and looked directly at her. "See something that caught your eye, Miss Evans?" He teased, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"I suppose, he's not that impressive though." She smirked. "I've seen him naked."

"I'll have you know that I am_ very_ impressive. You just caught me off guard."

"Is that so?" Emily challenged, putting all her weight onto one leg, placing her hand on her hip and cocking it out. "Then I guess one day you'll have to show me again, and I'll reconsider my opinion."

"Emily Evans." Derek said slowly, smiling at her coyly. "Are you _flirting_ with me?"

"No." Emily scoffed. "I am merely suggesting if one day, you would like me to judge you naked again and I'll see if you fit into my impressive category."

"Don't do that." Derek scowled. Emily's playful smile dropped and she wondered if she'd crossed her boundaries.

"Sorry – you have a girlfriend, I didn't mean –"

"That's not what I mean." Derek huffed. "I don't want you to do that because I don't know if you're serious or joking."

"I'll be whatever you want me to be." Derek's eyes widened a bit and dammit, she didn't mean to come across _that_ sexual.

"What if I said I wanted you to be joking?"

"Then I'd say you got the wrong end of the stick." Derek noticeably gulped and he took a small step closer.

"What would you do if I kissed you?" Emily masked her shock before it had the chance to surface, replacing her vacant expression with a sly smirk.

"I guess you'd have to find out. I don't like giving out spoilers." Derek's eyes flickered between her eyes and her lips, as if he were using his moral compass – he has a girlfriend, but he seemly wants to make-out with the girl in front of him. His moral compass was obviously not feeling up to being logical and loyal as Derek slowly dipped forward, softly pressing his lips to Emily's.

He pulled away before Emily could even try to kiss back.

He clasped his hands together and put them at the back of his neck, crouching closer to the ground. "I am a terrible person." Derek muttered, taking his arms away and looking up at Emily. "I have a girlfriend." He didn't sound so sure of himself, so Emily smirked and nodded.

"And I'm sure she's very beautiful."

"She is."

"I'm sure she treats you right."

"She does." Derek nodded.

"I'm sure she fucks you right. Makes you see stars for minutes after your high. Knows where to touch you. Knows all your little soft spots that could make or break you." Emily smiled at Derek innocently when he looked up at her, eyes darkening a little and narrowed ever so slightly. Emily looked up at the bright, blue sky and smirked. "I bet she knows how to make you really want it." Derek was glaring down at her within a few short seconds.

"Not particularly, no."

"You poor soul." Emily levelled their eye contact. "Who knows, maybe I would."

"You'd have to give me a pretty definite answer if I were to fuck you." Derek said lowly, as though the walls had ears, ears all reporting to his girlfriend.

"I don't make promises that I might not be able to keep, Derek Hale." Derek shuddered.

"I guess we'll just have to find out then." Derek stared into her eyes and Emily felt as though he was staring into her very soul. His hands found her waist and slowly, he leaned in. So slowly, in fact, that it was almost painful. Emily wanted to do something but – but she couldn't. She was enwrapped in his beauty. Taking in his facial features. His eyes were like no others she had looked into, they spiked familiarity in her bones. When his lips eventually touched hers, it wasn't needy or filled with hunger. It was drawn out, slow, passionate almost. It was near perfect. He was kissing her like they had all the time in the world – like Cora might not crash through the balcony door at any moment and catch them. Like his girlfriend might not do exactly the same.

Derek pulled back, rest his forehead against Emily's and smiled a bit, blinked a few times before kissing her again. This time, it lacked the passion, but it brought her the sensation that she was needed. She didn't know which kiss she enjoyed more. Both were equally as mesmerising and both completely different; unable to be compared. Emily huddled closer to him, flinging her arms tightly around his neck and tilting her head at a better angle from the both of them. Derek's hands rubbed at her waist before grabbing onto her thighs and hauling her up. She pulled back with a small gasp and Derek simply smirked smugly. She felt like a child, the way he was holding her up, but at the same time it made her feel the need to be with him get stronger. Emily locked her ankles together and on Derek's venture towards the stairs, attacked his neck with sloppy, wet kisses.

"Don't drop me." She pleaded, departing from his neck long enough to look him in the eyes and see his small, teasing smile.

"Well, that completely ruined my plan on throwing you down the stairs." He snarked, and instead of jabbing at him, Emily bit into his neck, smirking victoriously to herself when he inhaled sharply. "Biting, huh?" He rasped as they came to the final few stairs.

"You'd be surprised what I'm into, Hale." She muttered against his neck. Derek stumbled over to his bed (Emily had never been so pleased for it being so conveniently placed) and slowly set her down, not letting her go. Emily leaned away from his neck and already fading bruises and smiled softy. "You better be generous or we're never doing this again."

"Generous is my middle name." Derek growled lowly and Emily never thought she'd find a growl attractive – this day was filled with new findings. He unbuttoned her jeans with one hand and trailed his fingers slowly up her stomach. Emily shivered and threw her head back.

"Does it double barrel with tease?" She asked, slightly and embarrassingly breathless.

"It doesn't say that on my birth certificate, so probably not."

"Oh, you funny bast – _Jesus_." Emily hissed. Derek had tugged her jeans to her ankles in one swift movement and Emily was so incredibly unprepared. "What if someone walks in?"

"That just means we're gonna have to be extra loud then, ward them off." Derek leaned back up to her and kissed her roughly. "What do you want?"

"Anything." Emily breathed with certain urgency. "Just, give me anything." Derek didn't make any move to do anything; he just kissed her again and caught her lower lip between his teeth softly. "Please." She begged, moving her crotch against his leg for any type of friction. He let go of her lip and smirked.

"Since you asked so nicely." Derek's hand slowly trailed patters down her chest, down her stomach and right down and over her underwear. Emily tugged on a fistful of his hair, enveloping his lip in hers harshly. His fingers ghosted over her clit, making her back arch and her breath hitched in her throat. "Someone's eager." He muttered smugly. Emily groaned.

"And you said _I_ talk too much. Do something or I'll find someone else who will." Derek rolled his eyes and traced small circles around her clit. "Do – Do something else." Emily hissed, screwing her eyes shut. "I'll – I'll become too sensitive and I won't be able to come."

"Who said I want you to straight away?" Derek smirked, licking his lips. "I said I'd be generous, not kind."

"Can you at least do something that will get me off, then?" Emily huffed in frustration. Derek grinned wickedly at her.

"Patience is the key, Emily. Now, shut up or I'll stop." To make it easier for herself, Emily tugged Derek down and kissed him roughly, forcing him to take her tongue in his mouth. He tasted of nicotine, and oddly enough, it was more of a turn on than anything else. She needed to sort herself out. Derek pressed his index and middle finger down on her clit and hard, Emily couldn't help but moan into his mouth. She could feel Derek smile smugly and she was determined to overrule him. Emily pulled away from him completely and smirked at Derek's looked of confusion as she moved away from him and his fingers.

"Your turn. You're too damn smug. Go sit up against the headboard." In a state of confusion, Derek obliged. His eyebrows pinched together when she tugged up her jeans. "I warned you that I'd get too sensitive. You didn't listen." Emily kicked off her shoes before crawling over to him and sitting on his lap, chests pressed together. "No skin to skin contact just yet, because I'm an evil bitch and I demand that you are begging." Emily leaned to his ear and kissed his ear lobe. Without warning, she rolled her hips roughly against the bulge in his jeans. Derek hissed sharply and placed his hands on her hips.

"You'll be the death of me." He groaned, glowering slightly.

"I don't' plan to kill you." Emily muttered sweetly, rolling her hips into his once again. "I plan to shower you in the best orgasms you've ever had."

"Can we maybe get through the first one before planning ahead?" Derek grunted, tightening his hold on her hips.

"That depends." Emily said thoughtfully, pursing her lips. "You close?"

"Embarrassingly so, yes." Derek admitted. "This must be what it's like to be human."

"Shut up, idiot." Emily muttered affectionately. She rolled her hips against Derek's slowly a few times before unzipping his jeans.

"Jesus." Derek groaned as she took his dick in her hands.

"Emily, actually, but I guess Jesus will do." Derek opened his eyes long enough to glare weakly at her. Emily grinned, wriggling down so she was staring right at it. His tip was raw red and pre-cum was slowly oozing out the end. "You have officially made it into my outstanding category; population only you." Emily wrapped her hand around his dick and kissed the tip.

"Fucking hell, just _do_ something." Derek ground out, head resting on the headboard. Emily liked Derek like this, she made a mental note to see him like this more.

"If you insist." Emily muttered. She slowly trailed her tongue around the head, watching Derek's hand in satisfaction as they gripped the bed sheets tightly. "You really weren't lying when you said you were close." Emily commented, giving him a few long strokes.

"No shit." Emily smiled softly and took the tip into her mouth. "God, Emily."

"I love how vocal you are." Emily muttered, scooting back up and pressing a small kiss to the corner of his lips. She kept his dick in her hands and slowly stroked him, capturing his moans in her mouth.

"Emily, I –"

"You gonna come?" Emily asked, resting her forehead against his own.

"Yeah, I –"

"Do it, Derek." Emily coaxed, working her hand a little fast. "Come for me." Emily leaned forward and kissed him. Automatically, Derek kissed back eagerly, breathing heavily through his nose. His breathing spaced out dramatically as he came, spurts landing on Emily's shirt and dripping down to her hands. Emily pulled back and pouted mockingly. "If this doesn't come out in the wash you're buying me a new shirt."

"I'd buy you a new fucking wardrobe if we can do that more often." Derek breathed. Emily's grin slowly slipped of her face.

"Yu have a girlfriend." Emily muttered. "Derek – I – _we_ shouldn't have –"

"Hey," Derek soothed "don't worry, okay? If it's gonna work you up so much, I won't tell her."

"You were gonna tell her?"

"Of course. I'd never cheat on her and then afterwards not breakup with her. Emily, you've gave me much more happiness over the course of two days than she has in the time we've been together. If you'd let me, we could be more than –"

"No." Emily muttered, getting off the bed. "Not – Not after last time, Derek, I can't." Emily ran a hand down her face.

"Last time?" Derek inquired, leaning forward eagerly. "Emily – Emily, do you _remember_?"

"Yeah." She whispered hoarsely. "A few seconds ago it – it all came back to me. _God_."

"I – I took it too far –"

"I wanted to, Derek." Emily muttered, tugging on her shoes. "God, I wanted to. I don't think I've ever – what are you smiling at?"

"Nothing." Derek muttered, slapping a hand over his mouth – _smiling mouth_. "I'm just surprised you haven't hit me yet."

"Oh, I will. I just want all this shit out of the way first." Emily muttered. "And if you break up with the English teacher, maybe we can do this again." Emily turned away before she could se Derek's reaction when a wave of power left her. She came to a sudden halt. "Derek?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened on your bed before what happened just now with us?"

"I slept on it."

"What _else_." Emily huffed

"I – Jennifer stayed over a few times, the night after I almost died – so sorry about that, by the way – I had sex with her so I'd heal." Emily snorted.

"Real classy."

"Why are you asking?"

"I didn't notice it before but I could physically feel my power draining from me – power that I didn't even have. I'll figure it out later." Emily walked closer to the door. "If I were you, I'd put my dick back in my pants before my little sister walks through the door."

"Shut up."

"What happened here?" Derek looked up and raised his eyebrows, looking at the spot that Emily stood at, centimetres from the loft door.

"The night Boyd was killed the twins held Jennifer there." Derek muttered. "I haven't had sex with anyone else other than you there." Derek added when Emily looked at him pointedly. "Maybe it's a sex thing? If I recall correctly, we selpt round about here on out first night." Emily pulled on a convincing smile.

"Yeah. Yeah, you're probably right. Could you not tell anyone about…" She waved her hands between them "this?"

"What, the almost sex or your memory?"

"My memory. I want to tell everyone myself." Derek nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, of course." Emily offered Derek one last smile before – "Wait, Emily!" Emily turned to look at him with raised eyebrows. "I really meant what I said the first night on the balcony when you couldn't remember. I really did breakup with you to protect you. And for that… I'm sorry."

"You must really mean it." Emily said coolly. "Just – give me a few hours to brew it over, yeah?" Derek nodded. "Later."

/ / /

Trying to find a phone when you can't call it to see where it is is actually probably one of the hardest things Emily has ever had to do.

When she did find her phone, it was fully charged and no longer had a password.

Basically, Peter Hale is a grade A+ dick head. Fumbling a little, Emily called Stiles.

She just almost had sex with Derek Hale and made a great discovery.

"Uh, Emily?" Stiles called out with uncertainty.

"Stiles!" She said brightly. "I think I know who the Darach is."

"Darach? Emily, can – can you remember?"

"Yes, long story short, while making Derek come, I remembered everything. I can hear your repulse and I'm laughing at you on the inside. But this is serious. I honest-to-God think I know who it is."

"Alright then, shoot."

"Jennifer Blake. Your English teacher."

"No." Stiles said, immediately shooting down Emily's perfectly logical proposition. "You're wrong. She's my _English teacher_, Emily."

"Stiles, hear me out. Her and Derek are sort of dating, if you didn't know, and when I was in bed with Derek earlier I didn't notice it, but I felt powerful. When I got out of bed and walked a few steps away, it completely went away. It was like walking through a hot spot. Same thing happened when I walked over to the loft door – where the twins held her while the Alpha's got Boyd." Emily explained. She frowned when Stiles sighed. "It makes sense, Stiles. She produced grand emotions – lust and fear – and they made hotspots. For me, anyway."

"Emily, that hardly makes sense. I'm sure Derek would be able to feel when his house has hotspots –"

"Why don't you believe me?" Emily demanded, shoulders slumping.

"Like you said, Miss Blake and Derek are dating. You're in love with him – Emily, you're jealous."

"Jealous of what, exactly? The fact her boyfriend slept with another girl? I have nothing to be jealous of, Stiles. Half of their relationship, I thought I was younger than I am and when I remembered, he had already slept with me and told me that he still loves his ex-girlfriend and that Jenifer is practically his rebound."

"Emily –"

"No. Hear me out, okay?" Emily pleaded.

"I have to go, I have class." Stiles muttered. "Just – rest for a bit, okay? Get some sleep and clar your head. After school, we can do some of that research we were supposed to do and really try to figure this out. Will you do that?"

"Stiles –"

"I missed you, Emz." He mumbled and Emily's frowned deepened. "I'll text you later." The line went dead.

"I'm not jealous." Emily huffed, falling back down on the sofa. "It makes perfect sense."

**Poor Emily! And at the same time, lucky Emily! An almost sex scene shall be all for now. Surprisingly, it wasn't as hard to write as I thought it was going to be. I had to reference back to other stories a bunch of times – but other than that, it went okay. And God, what have I done to my poor readers?:( You were all so happy over the whole Derek kissing Emily's cheek, it was adorable! I hope this chapter won't kill you all because of the affection? **

**Finally, there was only 632 words at the top (including the bold) that weren't Emily and Derek being suggestive and flirting in their own, weird way. **

**Do I get a pass for the lack of fluff and proper Demily interactions in the past?**


	58. The Nemeton

**The Downpour.**

**The Nemeton. [Chapter Fifty-Eight]**

**Takes place during Season 3A, Episode Ten (The Overlooked) of MTV's Teen Wolf.**

_She took him, Emily. Miss Blake took my dad. He's a sacrifice. _Emily ran her hand through her hair, pushing herself to go faster. She was going to rip this bitch apart, limb from limb, powers or no powers.

_This better not be a stupid lie to make me break up with her, Emily_.

_So you haven't broken up with her yet? I'm not doing that again with you while you're dating her, Derek. I'm not that kind of person._

_You seemed quite happy earlier, knowing I had a girlfriend._

_I wasn't myself, Derek. You know that. This is me now, and I'm saying break up with her or we're never doing that again._

_I want to try it with Jennifer, every relationship I've had always ends in shambles –_

_Derek, she took John. Jennifer is the Darach, you can't look over this. Please, believe me. I wouldn't make this up, you know that._

_Fine, I'll be at the loft in five minutes. _

Why did everyone think she was jealous? Why would she be jealous of someone who sacrifices people in their spare time? Yes, she may be dating Derek, and from the looks of it, he's making no move to end it, but did that _really_ matter?

As much as she didn't want it to, it did.

A lot.

"Oh, that's right." Emily lingered back a bit, upon hearing Jennifer's protest. "Committing human sacrifices? What, cutting their throats? Yeah, I probably do it on my lunch hour. That way, I can get back to teaching high school English the rest of the day. That makes _perfect_ sense."

"As much as your little story breaks my heart, Julia, we all know that teachers do not live in school. You have weekends, after school, _before_ school." Emily strolled into the loft, hands clasped together to hide the murderous thoughts spinning through her head. "I'm Emily Evans." Emily's mouth curled in resentment and light amusement. Jennifer's face was rather comical. "But you probably knew that, right?" Emily asked, cocking her head to the side slightly. "Julia. Julia Baccari. Was it really a wise move to make your initials the same? If I were to change _my_ name I'd make it as far from me as possible. Maybe I'd settle for Megan, maybe even Lucy. You made a dumbass mistake, I'd be willing to forgive you, but quite frankly, I don't forgive dead people."

"Are you _threatening me_?" Jennifer huffed, she turned back to Derek. "Is she threatening me?"

"If I were to threaten you, you'd know it." Emily sneered, unclasping her hands and threading one through Stiles' for comfort. "Where's Stiles' father?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I don't even know a Julia –"

"Where's my dad?" Stiles asked in a fairly small voice.

"How should I know?" Jennifer turned back to Derek. "Derek, tell me you don't believe this." Derek looked past Jennifer and at Emily, Scott and Stiles. Emily raised her eyebrows and jutted her head to Stiles. There was no way he could portray such heartbreak.

"Do you know what happened to Stiles' father?" Derek asked, tone neutral. Emily closed her eyes, thanking him silently.

"No." Jennifer said, tone whiny and shaking her head.

"Ask her why she almost killed Lydia." Scott growled out. Emily blinked a bit in surprise. Something – Jennifer – happened to Lydia?

"Lydia Martin? I don't know anything about that."

"What do you know?" Derek asked calmly.

"I know that Emily is lashing out with jealousy and I know that these boys, for whatever misguided reason, are filling your head with an absurd story." Jennifer turned to look back at the trio and Emily levelled her with a glare. She was _not_ jealous. "And one they can't prove, by the way." Emily despised the way her tone was almost smug.

"What if we can?" Scott asked, holding up a jar of powder.

"What is that?" Scott began to prowl forwards.

"My boss told me it's a poison and a cure." Scott unscrewed the jar lid. "Which mean you can use it, and it can be used against you."

"Mistletoe?" Scott flung the contents of the jar at Jennifer and in the powdered mistletoe, her face went pasty white, her hair disappeared and three long gashes appeared right down her face. She was unrecognisable. Emily stood protectively in front of Stiles, eyes wide with a little bit of fear and a little bit of _what the fuck_.

"What the actual _fuck_?" Emily muttered. The mistletoe trickled down to the floor and Jennifer' face contorted back to normal. She made a move forward but Derek caught her easily by the neck, elongating his claws and holding her a few inches off the floor.

"Derek, wait, wait!" Jennifer pleaded, grabbing onto his wrist tightly. "You need me."

"What are you?" Derek hissed under his breath.

"The only person who can save your sister." Jennifer choked out. "Call Peter. Call him!" With his free hand, Derek took his phone out his pocket and dialled Peter's number.

"Hey, I'll take it." Emily muttered, walking over to Derek and taking the phone out his hands. "Don't be to kind with the nails." She muttered as Peter picked up. "Peter! How's Cora?"

"Emily?"

"The last time I checked, that's not a report. Go. Now."

"It's not good. She's in and out of consciousness. She's vomiting up black blood along with one other alarming substance."

"Mistletoe." Emily ground out, glaring fiercely at Jennifer.

"How did you know that?" Peter asked as Emily took Derek's phone from her ear. She hung up and handed it back to Derek. He took it tightly in his hands, his knuckled going white around the aluminium, eyes never coming off of Jennifer. His grip got tighter on her too and she began gasping out in pain.

"Derek. Derek, what are you doing?" Derek ignored Scott and continued to press his claws in her face. Emily didn't mind a bit. As long as they could share the kill.

"Her life." Jennifer choked out. "It's in my hands." That brought Derek no comfort, and he showed zero signs of letting Jennifer go. He even lifted her higher off the ground.

"Stop. Derek, stop!" Stiles begged.

"Stilinski, you'll never find him."

"Drop her, Derek." Emily pleaded, her suddenly heavy with guilt. She couldn't do this to Stiles. "Derek." He literally threw Jennifer to the ground, looking pained to do so.

"That's right." Jennifer said from the floor, looking up and smugly too. "You need me. All of you."

"I'll be fucking damned if I need _you_. If Stiles' dad were okay, I'd snap your neck clean off your head." Emily growled.

"And Cora?" Jennifer pressed. "It's her life that you should be worrying about, she's closer to death than his father."

"I know people. People stronger than you'll _ever_ be." Jennifer looked around and pushed herself off the floor.

"Where are they now?"

"How do you know I don't have them on standby? Waiting. Lurking. _Armed and ready_."

"Because you're not that smart." Emily forced a smile on her face and though of happy bunnies, sunshine and happiness. No murderous thoughts. John needs to be found. Cora needs to be saved.

"Can we go get Cora, like _now_? You know, before I accidentally rip her throat out?"

"You're riding with me." Derek huffed, grabbing Jennifer by the wrist roughly.

"Who am I riding with?"

"Me." Derek said. "That's what I just said."

"Fantastic. I get to ride in a soccer-mom car and think of happy thoughts."

"Think about earlier. Come on." Emily grinned wickedly at the back of Derek's head and followed after him.

"I'll give her hell in the car, Stilinski, don't you worry." Emily grinned, placing a kiss between Stiles' eyebrows. "We'll get him back to you, don't' worry."

Emily sat in the back seat, head peeking out between the two front ones. "You should know I'm not doing this because I have to." Jennifer said, as if it would bring Derek back into trusting her. "I want to. I could still run, and you wouldn't have an easy time stopping me. But I don't want your sister to die. I'm only doing what I had to do."

"Shut up." Derek said, no trace of emotion.

"You need to hear the whole story, Derek. You need to know just how connected we really are."

"Stop talking."

"This isn't a '_we've had sex one or two times so now we're connected_' thing, is it?" Emily snickered.

"No." Jennifer muttered. "It's much deeper than that."

"God, are you pregnant?" Emily threw her head back and laughed. "Please abort it. If it looks anything you looked like with the mistletoe then I think you'd be doing human kind a favour."

"I'm not pregnant. This goes to show how mentally challenged you are if that's your idea of deep."

"Oh, shut up." Emily grumbled. Emily twisted so she was looking at Jennifer. "You were careless when it came to me." Emily mused.

"I didn't want you to figure it out. I never thought you would. Maybe I should have picked a different name." Jennifer looked at Emily, eyes narrowing slightly. "You seriously figured this out because of something I wrote on a slip of paper at your bed side?"

"Oh, no. That played a part in it, though. It was the hotspots in the loft. One by the door where the twins kept you and one by the bed. I don't think I need to say what went on there, do I?" Emily crooned.

"You shouldn't have your memory back. Not yet, anyway. The way I set it –"

"_You_ did that to her?" Derek growled, grip tightening on the steering wheel, knuckles turning an unnatural white.

"I did what I had to do, Derek. Emily would have sought me out the moment I began to get stronger. She felt something, that day in the classroom. She just didn't act upon it." Jennifer shifted slightly as Emily leaned closer to her.

"You know what I am." She said softly.

"I've come across many of your kind before. Just not latched onto a werewolf. Mostly wendigo's or trolls, even. Never a werewolf." Jennifer turned to Emily curiously. "You can't stop me, even if you tried. You have very little power." Emily began to wonder if Derek regretted breaking up with her so her powers went to shit, she hoped he did.

"You don't need power to be a killer. Just motivation and honey, you've given me _plenty_."

"I know Boyd's death would have brought you back to reality quicker, but what else was it? If Boyd were still alive, then you would have gotten your memory back by Christmas."

"I think people call it _sexual healing_." Jennifer snorted and shook her head.

"Doesn't work, I made sure of – _oh_." Jennifer's eyes flicked between Derek and Emily.

"And the penny drops. This is a true Kodak moment, your face is priceless."

"Wait here." Derek grunted as the car rolled to a stop.

"I can walk out a car –"

"I don't trust you not to run." Derek slipped out the car and Emily exited out her door, a happy skip in her step. Derek opened Jennifer's door and hauled her out roughly by the arm. He tugged her towards the hospital and Emily at the other side of Jennifer, making sure she wasn't about to try anything. Stiles and Scott caught up a few second later and they walked in together and past the reception.

"Scott! Scott!" Melissa called, jogging over to them. Scott stopped and joining him, so did Derek, Emily and Stiles. Jennifer had no choice, obviously. "What are you doing here? The hospital's evacuating."

"We're here for Cora."

"What, all of you? Why does Stiles' have my bat?" Emily turned to Stiles and snickered at the perplexed look he gave the carved wood.

"Mom, just trust me on this. You need to get out of here, right now." Melissa gave the cluster of supernatural and Stiles a weary look before looking back at Scott.

"The building is supposed to be clear in thirty minutes. We've got two ambulances that are coming back. One's ten minutes out, the other's twenty. Cora needs to be on one of those. They'll be picking up in the basement garage."

Scott nodded. "Got it." They all resumed moving. They stepped into the elevator and Emily stood by Stiles, Scott on the opposite side and Derek and Jennifer in the middle.

"A bat?" Emily breathed at Stiles with a slight laugh.

"They have claws, I have a bat." Emily raised her eyebrows. "We can share the bat."

"You don't have to keep me on a leash, Derek. I'm going to help." Emily snorted at Jennifer's words. Jennifer twisted her head round at Scott who stood there smouldering away at her (it would be highly hilarious if it weren't such a tense setting, but Emily could save her laughs for later). Jennifer then turned to Stiles, who held his bat by his head, looking ready to swing, and Emily who just stood there smirking a little. The elevator came to a stop at the second floor, dinging loudly. Derek wasted no time on dragging Jennifer out. Emily, Scott and Stiles followed. They came at a stop outside, who Emily supposed was Cora's room, and it was empty. The only sign that she was there was a puddle of black goo with a little white – most likely mistletoe – in it.

"Derek." Scott said softly, looking at the small droplets of black blood the trailed to two brown doors. Seconds later, Peter slid through said doors, landing before them.

"We got a problem." Peter groaned out. "A big problem." Emily looked up and through the doors where a large, fierce looking thing stood. Was it the twins? It roared and Emily nodded to herself. That was probably the twins. Derek charged forward, and Emily hoped that for his sake, he at least went all wolfy. Emily looked at the ground, the sight of Derek getting brutally beat up was nothing new, and slightly repetitive, she didn't need to see it again. Scott abandoned them and charged at the twins.

This could only end in blood.

Stiles swatted Emily's arm and bent over, swatting at Peter. "Help me." He pleaded, jutting his head over at Derek's still body. Of course. Stiles, Peter and Emily slipped past the twins holding Scott against the wall by his neck (Emily would apologise for that later) and tried to help Derek up.

"Ethan, Aiden _stop_." Scott pleaded. "You don't know what you're doing."

"All we want is her." Emily huffed a little

"What the hell did she do to piss of fucking Megatron over there?" She muttered to herself as Derek sat up. He looked towards the elevator and sure enough, it was closing.

With Jennifer in it.

"Fucking, fuck." Emily hissed. "One of us should have stayed over with her."

"Oh, really?" Peter huffed, slinging Cora over his shoulder. "No time for thinking over the past. We need to go." Scott dodged past the twins and they all ran down the corridor.

"Don't stop, don't stop!" Derek said quickly as they ran into a surgery room.

"Stiles!" Scott cried as the little shit back tracked, bat securely in hand and hid behind the door. The twins walked in and Stiles hit them over the head with the bat.

The bat then crumbled into smithereens. The twins turned to him and roared. Emily edged over, grabbed Stiles' hand and pulled him closer to Scott and Derek. Her heart was racing, Jennifer escaped, they were getting followed by the fucking Terminator of werewolves and life could not be more difficult. Scott leapt forward, hand in the air and he took down a light, smashing the twins in the face. The lights above flickered and Emily frowned. "I think she's doing it." Emily muttered to nobody in particular. "Remember the thing with Isaac? The bath? The thunder? That was me not knowing how to cope with motions that weren't mine. What if she's doing the same, but on purpose? Like, a part of her plan?" Nobody responded, which was probably a good thing, considering Emily didn't understand why Jennifer would be controlling the weather either. Peter placed Cora down on a surgery table as Scott and Derek ran in, cloing the door securely behind them.

"Where's the big guy?" Peter asked.

"Close." Derek replied.

"What about Miss Blake?" Stiles asked looking back at Scott, who shook his head. "What do you mean? What does that mean? Like, she's gone? Scott, are you kidding me?"

"Shh, quiet." Derek hissed. Stiles didn't swallow that right and he got up in Derek's face, which was rather surprising as a few months ago, Stiles was rather scared of him.

"Me be quiet? Me, huh? Are you telling me what to do now? When your psychotic, mass murdering girlfriend – the _second_ one you've dated, by the way – has got my dad somewhere, tied up, waiting to be ritually sacrificed?"

"Stiles!" Emily cried, eyes widening at his jab.

"Stiles, they're still out there." Scott whispered, trying to reason with his best friend.

"And – and they want her, right? Which means now we don't have her either, so my dad and Cora are both dead."

"Stiles." Emily muttered, grabbing his hand and pulling him toward her. "Calm down a bit, the alpha's are still here and they're not dead yet." Stiles blinked at her and Emily frowned, obviously that didn't help.

"Is he really dying?" Scott asked, huddling over to Peter.

"She's definitely not getting any better."

"There has to be something we can do. Emily, you said you knew people who could help her?" Scott asked, turning around to look at her.

"I do, but they're in LA. They wouldn't be able to get here in time."

"Call them now and see if they can make the journey?" Scott pleaded. "We have to help her."

"You can't." The door swung open and Emily jumped back a bit. "Only I can." Emily huffed in Jennifer's direction, rolling her eyes. "I can save her, and I can tell you where Sheriff Stilinski is. But there is a pack of Alpha's in this hospital who want me dead. So I'll help you – but only when I'm out of here and safe. Only then."

"Why are you coming to us?" Emily growled. "I kind of want you dead too." Derek flung forward, tipping a table of supplies and papers to the side. Scott only just managed to hold him back.

"Derek, wait!"

"She was trying to get out." Derek said, pointing an accusing finger in Jennifer's direction.

"I was trying to keep from getting killed. You can't blame me for that."

"Can we not?" Emily seethed.

"If you want to show you're one of the good guys, then heal her."

"Not until I'm safe."

"I'd like to volunteer a different method of persuasion." Peter said. "Let's torture her."

"Works for me." Derek grunted, pushing Scott arms away, but didn't make any further advances.

"Why don't we just kill her?" Emily puffed. "Kill the source, there goes whatever is killing Cora. She couldn't have put John too far away, we can find him." Emily cracked her knuckles in front of her.

"You're all bark, no bite. You wouldn't kill me." Jennifer said knowingly.

"Emily has plenty bite." Peter muttered, holding her back. "Believe me." Over them, the intercom crackled.

"Um, can I have your attention?" Emily's heart plummeted to her stomach at Melissa's voice. "Mr Deucalion – excuse me, just Deucalion – requests you bring the woman calling herself Jennifer Blake to the E.R. reception. Do this, and everyone else can leave. You have ten minutes."

"H's not gonna hurt her." Jennifer said, but even she didn't sound so confident.

"Shut up." Derek huffed.

"He won't." Jennifer said, tone hard. "Scott, you know why. Tell them it's true." Everyone looked between Jennifer and Scott, frowning slightly.

"What does she mean?" Derek asked. Jennifer chuffed, annoyed a t Scott's silence.

"You're not the only one he wants in his pack." Jennifer swallowed and bristled a little under everyone's tense glares. "Deucalion doesn't just an Alpha pack. He wants perfection. That means adding the rarest of Alpha's to his ranks."

"A true Alpha." Peter said, sounding baffled. Emily scrunched up her eyebrows.

"What's that?" Stiles asked.

"A true Alpha is one that doesn't have to steal his or her power from another. Like Peter did with Laura, or what Derek did to Peter." Emily explained. "A true Alpha is an Alpha who can rise by the force of his own will."

"Our little Scott." Peter said, sounding dazed by the idea.

"It doesn't matter." Scott dismissed. He turned to Jennifer, as if he were trying to get everyone's heads back on track. "We still need to get her out of here."

"Scott, your mom –"

"My mom said there's another ambulance coming in twenty minutes. And I don't think we've been here that long, so if we can get down to the garage, get to the last ambulance, we can get out of here." Scott said. Emily had to admire his trust in Deucalion that he wouldn't harm his mom, but he as probably right to do so anyway.

"The twins aren't gonna let us just walk out." Peter said, pointing out the obvious.

"I'll distract them."

"You mean fight 'em." Derek elaborated.

"Whatever I have to do."

"I'll help you." Derek offered.

"Um, sorry, but I'm not going anywhere without you, Derek." Jennifer said, not sounding at all sorry.

"It's almost as if you want the twins to follow us." Emily hissed.

"So I'd let myself be trusted with you? The girl who has threatened my life multiple time today?"

"Fine." Emily gritted out before looking up at Derek. "I'm going with you both, though."

"By all means." Jennifer drawled, eyes narrowing slightly.

"I'll go with Scott." Peter offered. All heads turned to him. "But I'd prefer to be out there with an advantage."

"An advantage like what? You mean like a weapon?" Stiles inquired.

"Something better than a baseball bat." Peter concluded. Emily sneered and began to rummage about the room, looking for something useful. Apparently, hospitals don't have anything that you can use to maim a gigantic Alpha. Who knew.

"Hey, wait, what about these?" Emily ignored Stiles and continued looking for anything that Peter could use. Tip one; Never trust a human to pick out a weapon when fighting Alpha's. It's probably something useless.

"You know how to use those?" Derek asked.

"Well – no."

"Put 'em down."

"Epinephrine?" Scott asked, holding a gigantic needle.

"That's only gonna make him stronger."

"Oh, because we don't want Peter getting stronger now, do we?" Emily asked dryly. Derek shot a small glare at Emily and she smiled innocently back at him.

"How strong?" Peter asked.

"We're just gonna have to find out, huh?" Emily asked, slipping over to Scott and grabbing the needle from him. "This might hurt a little." She warned and plunged the needle into his chest. "I assume you know how these things work?"

"Emily, come on." Derek beckoned, walking briskly over to Jennifer, Cora flung over his shoulder. Emily caught up with him easily, grabbing onto Stiles as she went. They slipped out after the fighting sounded and went in the opposite direction.

"It's still here!" Stiles said, opening the back of the ambulance. Stiles got in and helped Derek put Cora into the gurney.

"Derek, over here." Jennifer called. Emily joined Derek on the walked to Jennifer and swore loudly when she saw the ambulance driver looking rather dead. The three of them slowly edged towards the body.

"Julia." A voice crooned and Emily frowned. Slowly, the Alpha with claws for toenails stepped out frm the front of the ambulance. "It is you."

"You can't beat her on your own." Jennifer said, pointing out the obvious.

"That's why we're gonna run." Emily looked down upon feeling a hand grasp hers tightly and in a state of mild shock – _Derek was grabbing her hand_ – she was pulled off as he ran. They ran down the hall, looking for somewhere – _anywhere_ to go.

"Wait, wait!" Jennifer hissed. "The elevator." Derek looked around and sure enough, an elevator door was open. He shoved a gurney down the hall where the female Alpha was vastly approaching them and tugged Emily into the elevator. All three of them back up against the wall, watching the elevator doors shut ever so slowly.

Luckily for them, not for female Alpha with the horrific toenails, the door shut on her. Emily pulled her hand out of Derek's and brushed them down her face. "If it makes you feel any better, nothing can get worse than this." She breathed.

The elevator jerked to a stop and the lights went off.

"Oh, come _on_." The emergency lights went on and Emily was suddenly reminded why the hates elevators. Derek stepped forward and pried the doors open. They weren't even at a floor. Derek walked back an looked up at the roof.

"If you're thinking service hatch, thy bolt from the outside, so you'd have to break it. All you'd end up doing is creating a lot of noise, telling them exactly where we are."

"Kali already knows." Derek muttered, looking back up at the roof.

"Not necessarily. She saw that we got in, but she might not know that we didn't get out."

"Yeah, well, if I can get through, then we can go to another floor."

"_Or_ you'd end up fighting them alone in an elevator shaft. They'll rip my head off before you even have a chance to land a punch." Surprisingly, Derek didn't put up a fight after that.

"Then someone needs to get the backup generator running again." Derek said, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

"Who are you asking?" Emily asked, stepping closer to Derek.

"Scott." He muttered as he hit send. He looked at Emily as she pulled out her phone. "Who are _you_ texting?"

"Nobody." She muttered putting her phone back in her pocket. "I was checking the time." In his hands, Derek's phone vibrated.

"Don't move. On our way." He read out. Emily snickered a little.

"Because we have so many places to move to. For instance, I could move into the far corner that it only three feet away from me. Or the other corner that is another three feet away from me. I'm trapped in a fucking box, Jesus Christ." Derek grunted a little, keeping his phone in front of his face, not looking anywhere else.

"Anything?" Jennifer asked, as if she were trying to spark up a conversation. "I know what you're thinking – that I'm using you, that everything that happened between us is a lie, or that I'm evil." Emily frowned, is she saying that she _isn't_ evil? "A bitch." Emily edged forwards a little, hearing Jennifer's voice come closer wasn't exactly reassuring. "But I hope you're not thinking the most superficial thought – '_Is that her real face_?' The slashed, mutilated face revealed by the mistletoe. '_Is that really what she looks like_?'"

"You know, out of all the things he may be thinking, I highly doubt that's probably even there." Emily muttered, fiddling with her fingers.

"Julia Baccari. That was my name." Jennifer said, completely ignoring Emily.

"I don't care."

"I guess I should have changed it to something with different first letters, like Emily said. I think I read it somewhere that people always pick aliases that are subconsciously derivative of their original name. It's a way of not completely letting go of your identity, since your name is so tied to your sense of self. Do you know what else is? Your face."

"No fucking way." Emily spit sarcastically.

"The one that's supposed to be staring back at you in the mirror." Jennifer carried on. "Not some hacked up atrocity you can't even recognise."

"I still don't care."

"But I bet you're curious. I bet you wonder exactly what happened."

"I don't, if you care. But I bet I'm gonna hear it anyway." Emily huffed.

"You were an emissary. They tried killing you along with the rest of the pack. Mystery solved."

"And there goes my unwanted story." Emily grumbled, jabbing Derek lightly in the ribs.

"I was Kali's emissary. And I was the one she couldn't kill." Jennifer paused, looking at Derek's reaction. "She left me for dead. Slashed me up and left me bleeding out, dying. Only, when she walked away. I was still alive, barely, but it was enough. For years, the Nemeton's power was virtually gone, like the dying ember of a burned out fire. But a few months earlier, something happened that cause the ember to glow a little brighter. Something that gave it a spark of power again. The sacrifice of a virgin." Jennifer paused and looked at Derek, searching for something other than the need for her to shut up. "You didn't know what you were doing back then, but killing Paige in the root cellar, sacrificing her there, gave power to the Nemeton. You gave it power again. You gave me power again." Derek frowned and leaned back against the elevator wall. Emily shifted so she was beside him once more, wondering who the hell was Paige, and why did Derek kill her? "You gave me power." God, it sounded like she was choking up, about to cry. "Just enough to hold on to life a little longer. Long enough to be found."

"What a cheery story." Emily grumbled, looking own at her hands.

"You know mistletoe is important to druids, but do you know the myth of why people kiss under mistletoe?" Jennifer asked.

"No." Derek answered after a few, slow beats.

"It's a Norse myth." She said. "Baldur, the son of Odin, was the most beloved by other Gods, so much that they wanted to protect him from all of the dangers in the world. His mother, Frigg, took an oath from the fire and water, metal, stone, and every living thing, that they would never hurt Baldur. At a gathering, they tested him. Stones, arrows, an flame were all hurled at him. Nothing worked. But there was one god who wasn't so enamoured by Baldur. The God of mischief, Loki. Loki discovered that Frigg had forgotten to ask mistletoe, a tiny, seemingly harmless plant. And completely overlooked. Loki fashioned a dart out of mistletoe, and it killed Baldur. Frigg was heartbroken. She decreed that mistletoe would never again be used as a weapon and that she would place a kiss on anyone who passed under it. So now we hang mistletoe underneath our door during the holidays – so we will never overlook it again. We were the overlooked – the emissaries. It was a mistake Deucalion and the Alpha's should never have made, because I made an oath of my own. From virgins and warriors, from healers, philosophers, and guardians, to loan me their power so that I could teach these monsters that their monstrous actions would never be overlooked."

"You killed innocent people."

"So have you. I know the real colour of your eyes, Derek. And I know what it means. I'm not asking you to save just my life. I'm asking you to save everyone they'll ever hurt again. "

"You can't beat them." Derek pointed out.

"Are you sure about that?" Jennifer asked. "Boyd asked you right before he died, what happens to a werewolf during a lunar eclipse? You didn't get the chance to tell him, but you know, don't you? What happens, Derek? During the total lunar eclipse?"

"We lose all our power." Emily perked up, remembering what Peter said only days before. '_Werewolves lose their power, they become human for fifteen minute, you, however, will reach beyond your potential. You will be the strongest you will ever be for the entire time. The long hours of the earth's shadow. Emily, my dear, you will be fantastic.'_ In his hands, Derek's phone buzzed.

"What does it say?" Emily asked eagerly.

"They have a plan." His phone buzzed again and with only a quick glance, Derek walked towards the elevator doors and slid them open wider.

"Do you hear that?" Emily grinned, bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Gun shots."

"It's a part of the plan." Derek muttered as the lights – _the actual lights! _– slowly flickered on.

"No, dumbass, I mean, _I can hear them_." Derek pressed the elevator button and rolled his eyes.

"Save the celebrating for later." He murmured, looking anxiously up at the numbers on top of the door.

"Derek." Jennifer said softly. "Please, look at me." Emily looked at Jennifer and shrieked, backing up into the wall. She looked like she did in the mistletoe. Slashed face, no hair, and a pasty white face. Jennifer shrieked too and everything went blank.

/ / /

"Emily, hey, wake up. Emily." Emily's head snaped p and she blinked in shock.

"Derek, where's Derek? Where did he –"

"Emily, calm down, okay?" Emily blinked, getting used to the darkness.

"John? What – Where am I?"

"It looks like a root cellar. She – the teacher – called it something different. She called it a –"

"Nemeton. Oh, fuck. God, _no_."

"I wouldn't do that." John advised. "She tied your hands together extra tight – tighter than Melissa's."

"Melissa – that means it's not philosophers." Emily looked over at Melissa and frowned. "How did she get to you?"

"I was turning on the generator for you and Derek. She just – took me." Melissa blinked at Emily. "What about you?"

"Elevator shaft. Seconds before we got to the floor. I – I don't even know if Derek's okay. Or Cora. Jennifer could be dead right now and I wouldn't know because I'm in here." Emily growled lowly and threw her head back. "You two are parents, right?" She asked looking between John and Melissa.

"Last time I checked, yes." Melissa smiled.

"That mean she's going after guardians. I'm – I'm not a parent. Unless –" Emily's tugged her hands to her stomach. "Derek and I – no. We didn't actually – Why am I here?"

"You're not a sacrifice." Emily looked towards the stairs and glowered. "You're just here because you '_sexually healed_' yourself with _my_ boyfriend." Jennifer walked down the stairs, towing body behind her. "I'm killing you for pleasure." Jennifer hopped down the last few stairs and placed the unconscious body against a pillar.

Unconscious body being Chris Argent.

Jennifer raked his pockets, pulling out numerous weapons and tied him to the pillar. "Now for you." From her pocket, she pulled out a miniature jar. "I have powdered wolfsbane and powdered mistletoe." She unscrewed the lid. "Open up."

"What are you –" Jennifer grabbed her mouth and poured the contents down it.

"Tastes good, doesn't it?" Jennifer leered, smirking in victory as Emily spluttered. "I'll be back later, round about lunch time for your lunch and then dinner time for your final doze, and then it will be bye-bye Emily." Jennifer stood up when Emily's head rolled backwards. "You shouldn't take what isn't yours, Emily."

**Bleugh. Not as proud of the turnout of this chapter, but the end of Season 3A is close. **


	59. Talia Hale

**The Downpour.**

**Talia Hale. [Chapter Fifty-Nine]**

**Takes place during Season 3A, Episode Twelve (Lunar Eclipse) of MTV's Teen Wolf.**

"Jennifer can't have taken Emily." Derek argued, narrowing his eyes at where he imagined Isaac would be pacing. Isaac sighed from the other end of the phone.

"Stiles specifically said –"

"She could have taken off before Stiles got there, Isaac. Emily isn't a guardian. Emily has no children, and if she did, isn't that a pretty big secret to keep under her belt? Children running around her house?"

"There's a thing called adoption. Ask Peter if they had a kid." Derek blinked at the imaginary Isaac and from the other side of the room, Peter choked. Derek turned to Peter with a small glare.

"_Did_ you have a kid?" Derek asked, voice on the verge of a growl.

"No. I am children free and shall remain so for the rest of my life. Tell the kid he's an idiot."

"I _heard_ that." Isaac grunted. "Tell that _dick _he's a bastard."

"And I heard _that_ –"

"If you two want to talk to each other so much, _you both have phones. Stop using mines_." Derek growled lowly.

"Then listen to me, fucker." Isaac huffed. Derek blinked into the distance. He was many things, a fucker was _not_ one of them. Asshole. "Your mass-murdering girlfriend stole your ex-girlfriend and is going to _sacrifice her_. Miss Blake has three sacrifices now. How long will it be until we happen to stumble across Emily's?"

"We won't. She can't die without me dying, remember that part? I'm not a guardian either." Isaac let out a throaty groan from the other end.

"But you're an _Alpha_. Not the best, that's for certain, but you have a responsibility over me. You really think that when Jennifer learn that Emily can't die, she'd give a damn about you? She'd killed you if it meant she could get to Deucalion –"

"Then why was Argent on the door in red?" Derek puffed softly. "Have you ever watched Star Trek? The people in red _always die_. Emily's not a sacrifice, she's just gone. It's what she does." Over from the other side of the room, Peter looked at Derek like he was mad.

"Have you even known Emily long enough to know that?" Isaac asked, sounding more than a little impatient. Well, no, but Derek wasn't about to admit that, was he? "Ask Peter if she has any children."

"Emily doesn't have children – but remember, there was seven years I had no contact from her. Seven years is enough time to have a few kids. And even if she isn't a parent, she took Isaac under her wing rather quickly. Guardian doesn't necessarily mean _parent_, nephew."

"See." Isaac squalled. "_Guardian_."

"No, Isaac, _she ran away_."

"_God_. You can't live in denial. Derek. Jennifer took Emily and she's on her way to having her throat slit. When she does, don't come crying to me about it." Isaac hung up. Derek glared at the far wall. Why did he associate himself with idiots? Derek looked down at Cora's unconscious body and asked her quietly. She twitched slightly. Yeah, he knows.

/ / /

"I feel like someone crapped down my throat." Emily rasped, coughing meekly. "And then showed toilet paper down there too. No fluids." Emily hunched over and spat on the floor. "If you could all spit into my mouth that would be fantastic."

John had informed her that she was out cold all through Chris' awakening and the 'lunch' Jennifer had planned. Jennifer then promised Melissa, John and Chris that she'd resume Emily's feeding the next day as she wasted time with little, fiddly labels that said what time of day Emily was to consume them. It was probably the wolfsbane that was knocking her out, but Jennifer apparently lacked common sense. Mistletoe would do just fine.

"I'm getting out of here tomorrow." Emily promised them. Melissa hummed non-committedly. "No – I _am_. The lunar eclipse makes me stronger. I'll have to harvest my powers, so I'll get out first, kill the bitch and then come back for you three." Chris grunted.

"It'll make you _weaker_ –"

"False." Emily sang, voice horribly wobbly and terribly croaky. "I've been through lunar eclipses before, Chris." Emily spat more of the powder onto the floor. "The power is indescribable. Nothing I've ever felt. It start and ends as the entire lunar eclipse does. I'll kill her. I'll get you guys back to your children and then I'll find Derek."

"Do you think he's looking for you?" Melissa asked after Emily stunned Chris to silence.

"Yeah." Emily muttered, a dopey smile spreading across her face. "Yeah, I think he is. He loves me still. If our positions were reversed, I'd look for him. I like to think he'd do the same for me."

"Let's just pray to God that he finds us." Melissa muttered, tipping her head back.

/ / /

Chris twisted around, trying to get into his pockets. Emily rolled her eyes, they'd all tried that (assumingly) and he'd already tried that before. "Argent, what are you doing?" Emily grumbled. "Got a scratch that you can't stop thinking about?"

"No, I'm looking for something." Chris grumbled, picking something out from his jean pocket

"What is that?" Melissa asked curiously, looking at the key ring Chris ever so helpfully picked out.

"Ultrasonic emitter." Chris explained. "A smaller version of what we use to corral werewolves. Only they hear it." He glanced at Emily." And maybe you. Most of the time, we use it to push them away. Let's see if it works to attract them." He pressed the button and a barely audible, high pitched sound beeped through the air.

"It's working." Emily sniffed, pressing her ear to her shoulder. "All I can think of is what will it be like tomorrow?"

"Are you sure the lunar eclipse makes you stronger?" Chris asked, eyes narrowing slightly. "Right now, you're the only hope we have of getting out of this place alive."

"Although I have never used my powers on a lunar eclipse – lack of reason, don't give me that look – Peter said it does. I may not trust him, but what I do trust is his need for power. Strong power. When Peter says something is powerful, it'll be powerful. _I'll_ be powerful. Let's just hope Jennifer doesn't know – _any better_." Emily hissed sharply through her teeth.

"Emily?"

"I – I can't –"

"_Emily_?"

"No. I –"

"Emily!"

"Emily? Emily, are you alright?" Emily opened her eyes, gasping at the sudden brightness – which was really saying something, the root cellar was dark. But she – she felt _different_. She could feel the inside of her body tremble – _vibrating_ even. Emily looked at Melissa.

"I'm –" Emily threw up white and purple liquid. All over the floor. Right in front of her, centimetres away from touching her jeans.

Just. Her. Luck.

"That must be attractive." She grunted, wiping her mouth on her shoulder. "My mouth tastes like out of date ass." She gagged a little, screwing up her face. "Smells like it too."

"How – you were _dead_." Melissa shrieked.

"I was dead?"

"_Yes_. The English teacher gave you two more of those jars – Emily, we watched you _die_." John said slowly. Emily raised her eyebrows.

"I was unconscious?"

"No. Emily, you were _very much_ conscious. You were muttering things about bullets, badges, watches and Alpha's." Chris said, before blinking at her dubiously. "What are you?"

"I – I don't even know. Deaton was very _vague_ about it. He just told me what I was and didn't really delve into detail about what I can do."

"So you don't usually do that?"

"Do what? Mutter about watches, bullets, Alpha's and badges? No, surprisingly not." She lifted a hand and ran it through her hair. "God I – I don't even know what's wrong with me." Everyone turned to her with wide eyes. "What?"

"Emily your – your _hands_." Melissa stammered out. "You just tore apart a rope and didn't even _flinch_."

"Holy shit." Emily muttered, extending her arms out in front of her. "_Holy shit_. How long until the lunar eclipse?"

"It's already started."

"That probably would have been a better opening for me than '_you were dead_' but I'll let it slide." Emily bent forward and untied the binding her legs together.

"You wanted me to leave out the fact that you were _dead_? Emily that's –"

"That's completely normal, and trust me, I've been through worse." Emily muttered, untying the rope around her chest. "If Jennifer comes back," Emily stood up shakily, managing to avoid standing in her puke "I turned to dust or something. Chances are, she'll not press it much further. She knows I possess no power and she doesn't know that the lunar eclipse gives me more than should be physically possible." She stumbled over to Chris and reached out to touch his head. "Don't flinch, idiot. I'm healing you." Chris settled into her touch, looking rather sceptical. "There." She muttered. "Wasn't so hard now, was it?"

"What are you?"

"If I had a dollar for every time someone asked me that." Emily quipped before frowning a little. "I wouldn't have that much dollars, to be honest. Times-a ticking. Melissa, are you hurt?"

"Not that I know of."

"I'm going to heal you anyway. You don't have to do anything, I'm just gonna put my hand on your head and that should heal any wounds that you have. Is that alright?" Melissa paused a moment before nodding. "If there's no injuries, nothing will happen. It's perfectly safe." Slowly, Emily put her hand to Melissa's head and gave her a reassuring smile. "There, all done."

"I – I didn't feel anything."

"Then it worked." Emily grinned, hobbling over to John. "You want healed?" John looked over Emily's shoulder and at Melissa. Melissa nodded encouragingly.

"One hundred percent guaranteed that it'll work?" He asked testily.

"Every time I've tried it it's worked."

"I won't regret this?"

"That depends, would you regret getting healed?"

"Fine." John grunted, moving his head to Emily. She smiled softly and placed her hand on his head. "That's it done?" He asked as Emily stood up.

"Yeah. All done."

"And now you're leaving?"

"And now I'm going to kill the bitch that took you three for sacrifices. I'll be back. I promise." Emily walked up the wooden stairs, trying her hardest not to look back. "If I don't return – she was too strong."

/ / /

"Who knew, following the scent of frustration and desperation would lead me to Scott McCall." Emily said smoothly, entering the abandoned distillery. He turned around and smiled faintly.

"Emily." He breathed, jerking forward and wrapping her in a tight hug. "Where were you? I've been calling."

"Jennifer took me. She wanted to kill me for almost having sex with Derek." Scott took a step back from her and grimaced. "I was with your mom, Stiles' dad and Allison's dad. Scott, they're fine. They're safe."

"You don't sound happy about that." Scott commented.

"Because if Jennifer's keeping them alive, what the hell is she up to?"

"That's something I don't want to wait for the answer to." Deucalion muttered. Emily rolled her eyes and looked at Scott pointedly. "I can smell your judgement. I thought you were human? Did you _lie_ to me?"

"It wasn't much of a lie, to be perfectly honest. I was essentially powerless."

"We seem to be working towards a common goal. The death of Jennifer Blake." Deucalion noted. "Why don't we work together?"

"If this results in _my_ death, take note that I don't take to kindly to attempts on my life."

"Is that a yes?"

"Take it as you wish." A shiver rolled down Emily's spine and she huffed quietly. "She's here – I can feel her." Scott and Emily moved to stand by Deucalion, watching Jennifer's silhouette step through the mist.

Only for it to separate into two silhouettes.

She wasn't alone.

Emily frowned and her eyebrows pinched together in confusion. Was Jennifer apart of some gang? Had she maybe teamed up with Alexi to finish Emily once and for all? "Oh, my God." She breathed when it was – _the other body was Derek_.

"What are you doing?" Scott asked, voicing the jumbled up thoughts in Emily's head into a simple phrase.

"This may be hard to believe, but I'm actually trying to help you." The way Derek purposely didn't look Emily's way didn't go amiss.

"Ooh, like brother against brother." Deucalion commented. "How very American this is."

"Shut up." Emily snapped. "You're here with _her_? _Seriously_?"

"You're here with _them_?" Jennifer growled. "You're supposed to be _dead_."

"Maybe the next time you kill someone, make sure you do research on what they're capable of. Death and I don't mix – it tends to abandon me. It's like the other guy in my life who abandons me for pasty white chicks who can't let their past go without killing a few dozen innocent people."

"This is _very_ American." Deucalion sighed. "Are you ready, Jennifer? Hmm? Did you, gather all your herbs?" Deucalion asked, tugging of his jacket. "Prey to your ancient Gods and your _oak trees_?" He tossed his jacket to the side. "Slit a baby's throat, perhaps? Should we show them why you needed to sacrifice _nine innocent people_, just to face me? Or is it twelve now?"

"This was _not_ in the agreement form." Emily muttered, taking a few steps back. Deucalion had changed completely and possibly the scariest person Emily knew at the very moment was looking utterly _terrified_. "She's scared and I'm _not_ taking that as a reassuring sign." Deucalion took a few, taunting steps forward and Derek – like a complete idiot – ran at him. Did he serious think this was going to end – "What's wrong with his eyes?" Emily asked softly. Instead of their domineering, vibrant red, they were blue. His Beta colour. _"No. Emily, you were very much conscious. You were muttering things about bullets, badges, watches and Alpha's."_

Alpha's.

She was muttering about _Alpha's_.

From pure instinct, Emily stepped forward and put her hands, splayed out in front of her. Just as she did, Jennifer did the same, but for a different purpose. While Emily was creating a bubble around them that would cause no supernatural harm, Jennifer was trying to inflict _supernatural harm_ on Deucalion. Deucalion laughed darkly and grabbed Derek and Jennifer by the throat, holding them a few feet above the ground. Emily shifted the bubble around Derek, praying to God that what she's doing wouldn't kill him. When Emily realised that it wasn't going anywhere, she dropped the bubble and flicked her wrist at Jennifer. She fell to the floor and Deucalion dropped Derek in shock, turning to Emily with a glare.

"What _are_ you?" He growled.

"Three dollars." Emily muttered under her breath. Deucalion snarled and picked Derek up, throwing him across the room in Emily distraction. Jennifer charged at Deucalion, but she was no match. He swiped at her twice and she fell to the ground with a painful thud. Emily edged quickly over to Derek, crouching behind him to keep tabs on Deucalion's every move. Obviously, Emily seemed not to be in his top interest as he picked Jennifer up by the scruff of her neck and hauled her over to Scott. Derek tried to get up, but Emily shoved him down, a low growl erupting from the back of her throat.

"Kill her." Deucalion ordered, eyes flashing a bright, eliminating red. "Do it." At Scott's hesitance, Deucalion roared loudly and under the pressure, Scott fell to his knees. "Now kill her. Your parents are dying. The storm you hear? She's burying them alive. It's her connection to the telluric currents. Kill her, _and it ends_."

"It won't end." Jennifer said strongly. "Not with me. He'll have you kill everyone you love. It's what he does."

"They're dying Scott." Deucalion taunted. "Your mother and the parents of your best friends. Kill her now, and it's over. Become the Alpha you're mean to be. Become a killer."

"I have it on good word that they're _not_ dead yet." Emily breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that Scott remembered her words. She wanted Jennifer dead, not for Scott to become a killer.

"And who's going to save them? Your friends?" Scott got to his feet and flashed his eyes.

"My pack." Deucalion let out a low snarl and dashed forward, grabbing Scott and taking his arm forcefully.

"Maybe you just need a little _guidance_." Scott strained against Deucalion's grip, panting with his effort.

"I forgot to tell you something." Scott panted. "Something that _Gerard_ told me. '_Deucalion… isn't always blind_'." Scott sneakily pulled out three arrow heads and throwing them to the ground. Emily covered her eyes before any real damage could be done. She didn't particularly want to be blinded like Deucalion and then turn out like him. Out of the many possible roads to go down, that one was a massive no. When she reopened her eyes, the room was glowing yellow.

It had started.

From beside her, Derek was now fully human and looking down at his hands in despair, Scott was looking rather shocked and taken back and Emily began to wonder if he'd knew what effect the lunar eclipse had on werewolves.

"The eclipse." Deucalion breathed, with a hint of _fear_? "It started."

"Oh no." Scott breathed.

"I know." Derek muttered. "I know how to stop her."

"But you're not going to." Emily growled. "I'm the only one who has a possibility of matching against her. You're basically human, Derek, _forget it_."

"Trust me." He pleaded. "_Please_. I can do this."

"One wrong move and I'm stepping in." Emily grunted, pushing back Derek so he was covered by a pile of crates. Emily walked out, in front of the former werewolves and balled her fists. Jennifer screeched and barrelled past her, pushing Scott out of the way before looking at Emily with an intimidating look. "Beautiful as always." Emily drawled. A small shriek came out of Jennifer and she attempted to push Emily away.

Please note the word _attempted_.

Emily stayed rooted to the ground, huffing in frustration. "Didn't you gather that I'm stronger during the eclipse? Now that Derek has lost his power for the time being, I have basically consumed it. Keeping it safe, even. You don't touch me." Jennifer swivelled back and went for Deucalion instead, picking him off the ground and throwing him a few feet away like he weighed nothing. She went over to him, grabbed a fistful of his hair and battered it into the ground a few times before laying in heavy punches.

Anytime today, Hale.

As if reading Emily's thoughts, Derek stood up. "Jennifer." He rushed out. Jennifer stopped punching and looked at Derek with obvious irritation. "He doesn't know."

"Know what?" And Jesus Christ, Jennifer had managed to sound like three women and seven men into one voice.

"What you really look like." And _this_ was his big plan? What did she care, she's planning on killing the guy anyway! Despite what Emily was thinking, Jennifer looked down at Deucalion. "He knows the cost of bringing Kali into his pack, but he's never seen the price you paid."

"No." Jennifer grunted. "No he hasn't." Lucky for him. Jennifer crouched over him and like Emily did with Chris, John and Melissa, she put a hand over Deucalion's eyes. He screamed out in pain and Emily edged a tiny bit closer. She took her hand away and Deucalion looked at Emily with wide eyes, blinking a little in confusion.

"You." He breathed out, eyes widening at Emily as his eyes gone into focus.

"Turn to me." Jennifer growled. Deucalion didn't move, eyes still set on Emily. Which was _highly_ creepy, by the way. "Turn to me!" Deucalion jerked his head to Jennifer. She brought her fist back, powered it forward and stumbled back, Deucalion perfectly unharmed. Derek scrambled out and caught her in his arms. "What is this?" Jennifer asked drowsily.

"Healing him made you weak, just like healing Cora did to me. You won't have your strength for at least a few minutes."

"Then you do it." Jennifer pleaded. "Kill him."

"No." Jennifer looked at Derek as though he committed the worst sins man could ever think of right in front of her.

"What?"

"Like my mother used to say, I'm a predator. I don't have to be a killer." Derek grabbed Jennifer by the neck. "Let them go." He seethed, and as quickly as she fell, Jennifer shoved him back. Before Jennifer could lay a corrupt hand on him, Emily pulled her back by the scruff of the neck, not even remembering advancing towards her.

"What was it you said to me?" Emily grunted, tossing her to the back wall. "You shouldn't touch what isn't yours?" Emily licked her lips and grinned wickedly. "Well, I think I've let you do a little _too much _touching."

"What are you doing to me?" Jennifer grit out.

"Unlike Derek, I didn't have a mother who told me that I don't have to be a killer. She told me to, in life, do what makes me happy. I'm sorry to say, _sweetheart_, but killing you will make me indescribably happy. Luckily for me, Derek's little plan worked and you healed Deucalion. Now you're weaker sow whatever you're trying to do has zero effect on me." Emily shrugged and smiled. "I don't have powdered wolfsbane or powdered mistletoe to kill you, so I guess I lack originality, but what I do have is so much power that my insides are literally _vibrating_."

"I don't –"

"Don't interrupt. It's impolite." Emily said sternly. There was a small growl from behind Emily and when she turned around, Derek was standing directly behind her with glowing blue eyes. In her distraction, Jennifer resisted Emily's loose grip and flung up a circle of mountain ash. Emily elbowed Derek's chest. "You fucking dick head." She growled.

"Like I told you, Derek, either you or the parents. Well, I guess I'll just have to take them now." Scott skidded at a halt beside Emily and looked at the ash with an intense frown. "In a few minutes, they'll be dead and I won't need a lunar eclipse, even to kill a demon wolf."

"Congratulations, Derek. You couldn't hold your fucking growl?" Derek swatted at her and pointed at Scott as he held a hand up and slowly took it to the barrier.

"You've tried this before, Scott." Jennifer leered. "I don't remember you having much success." Scott took his other hand and pressed at the barrier, pushing forward. The mountain ash glowed around his hand and he grunted in concentration. Slowly, a hand got in and his entire body was positively glowing.

And then, right before their eyes, Scott's own turned red.

The barrier blew down and Jennifer fell to the floor. "How did you do that?"

"I'm an Alpha now." Scott said icily. Emily rolled her eyes at the how '_Derek slashing Peter's throat_' memory. "Whatever you're doing to cause the storm, make it stop, or I'll kill you myself. I don't care what it does to the colour of my eyes."

"It won't change the colour of mine." Deucalion huffed, walking forwards. "So allow me." He brought his hand back and slashed Jennifer's throat. She gasped and blood seeped out of her wound. In the blink of an eye, her face changed to the one revealed by the mountain ash and she fell, dead to the floor. Emily nudged Derek and pointed at her.

"You had sex with that."

"Shut _up_." Emily laughed softly and put an arm around his waist.

"Did you break up with her? Or are you into dead people too?" Derek growled softly, but snaked an arm around her waist regardless and tugged Emily close.

"I'm, uh, gonna call Stiles." Scott muttered awkwardly, pulling his phone out his pocket.

"I've met you before." Deucalion said, walking over to Emily, eyes set on hers. "Given, you were unconscious. Talia, a few other Alpha's and I were the ones who dug you up. We all wanted to take you back to one of our homes, but Talia insisted that you live a life away from all of this for a while." Deucalion bowed his head and Emily felt her eyes widen.

"Are we thinking about the same Talia –"

"Derek's mother? Yes. I caused you great pain, for that, I am sorry."

"You're not going to apologize to Derek? Scott, even?"

"They're not as important as you are." Deucalion muttered, lifting up his head.

"Not as impor –"

"Within time, you will know just how important you are. It's not your time yet."

"Yet? What does –"

"Scott?" An eager voice asked, crackling slightly from the static.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, we're okay. We're all okay. How about you, you okay?" Scott looked back at Emily and Derek and Derek gave a helpless shrug, it wasn't like Scott was going to report his feelings to Stiles anyway.

"Sort of." Scott answered.

"You think you can come get us?"

"Tell him to stop being lay and do it him damn self." Emily smirked. Scott turned to look t her with wide eyes. "Who was that? Isaac's laughing."

"That was Emily, she said of course."

"Lies." Emily heard Isaac mutter from the other end of the phone making her grin.

"Oh, and um, bring a ladder." Emily's heart fluttered with relief at John's bright laugh. He was alive, they were all alive. Derek's ability to not be able to keep his growl in didn't cost any lives.

"You got it." Scott smiled, pulling the phone from his ear and hanging up. Derek stepped to Deucalion, Emily clutching onto his shirt tightly, wanting to make sure he'd never leave her sight again, and Scott stood at the other side of her.

"My mother told me you were a man of vision once." Derek started, tightening his grip on Emily momentarily. "We're letting you go, because we hope you can be that man again."

"But if you're not, then having your eyesight back won't matter, because you'll never see us coming." Scott said coldly. Emily admired Derek's ability to keep a straight face as they walked out of the distillery, because she certainly could not.

"That was a bit sinister." She muttered, laughing awkwardly to herself.

"The guy killed innocent people and _that_ tiny little speech was _slightly sinister_?" Scott asked, looking at her in slight shock.

"Hey, you don't need to tell me about the piled up bodies that he's personally mounted. You're just an innocent little flower and that coming out of you is slightly unusual. If it came out of Derek however…" Emily trailed off, smiling smugly to herself. "It wouldn't be out of the ordinary. The guy had sex with Jennifer Blake." Emily threw her head back and laughed as Derek poked his claws into her sides.

"She's never gonna let this go, you know." Scott informed Derek lightly.

"Really?" Derek asked, tone dry. "I never would have guessed."

**Took a while, but my phone wouldn't let me play the episode so that was incredibly annoying. So, the original Alpha's all knew about Emily and were the ones who dug little Emily and her family up. I have planned this from the beginning so it's a massive relief that it's finally out in the open.**

**On the tenth of October, I'll be on my October holidays which I two weeks off school so two weeks of more updates! I am rather excited, if I do say so myself. Personally, I can't wait to write Emily and Derek getting much closer and their relationship (whether together or not) will be much more healthier. I do have an idea of how their future will be, but I'll not let it out. You'll just have to wait and see.**


	60. Road Trip

**The Downpour.**

**Road Trip [Chapter Sixty]**

**Takes place during Season 3A, Episode Twelve (Lunar Eclipse) and beyond of MTV's Teen Wolf.**

"Are you sure this is where you wanna go?" John asked quietly, looking at Emily with so much concern that it was a little overwhelming. "I always have a spare room with a nice, comfortable bed that you could have." Emily shook her head, offering him the smallest of smiles.

"There's someone out of Beacon Hills I need to see and it's something that can't be called off. Cora's going back south anyway, so I kind of want to bond with her as much as I can as the actual present me before she's off. There's also stuff I need to sort out with Derek, but when I return, you can bet on it that I'll be taking you up on your offer, depending on how mine and Derek's talk about our emotions go." Emily looked back at Derek and Cora in the Toyota. She could see Derek's eyes widen from the Stilinski household porch and snorted with amusement. It was rather wonderful how talking about their emotions could ruffle his feathers. Wonderful yet incredibly frustrating, as it would probably take numerous, five minute conversations to get it over and done with.

"At least I won't have to worry about you getting hurt." John commented with a slight hesitation, wondering if he was allowed to talk about her world freely, if he had offended her in some way. Emily grinned at him, settling his nerves tremendously.

"That's the opposite of what I can say for you, Stiles and Melissa." Emily admitted, reaching out and placing her hand on John's upper arm, giving him her best reassuring smile she could possibly muster. "Scott and Isaac'll be here, so you three should have enough protection if anything bad happens while we're gone. If all goes well with who I need to talk to, then I can have her on defence, she's the best that I know and will wipe out the threat before Scott or Isaac even know it was here."

"I'm not completely defenceless; I know my way 'round a gun." John said strongly, as if it was the answer to all supernatural problems.

"A gun isn't the answer to your problems in this case, John, _but_ if it gives you a piece of mind, it'll hold them back a little so Stiles can make the call and Scott and Isaac will be around here, helping you out." The frown on John's face said it all, it wasn't any help. Emily wasn't so surprised, either.

"I thought that was supposed to give me a piece of mind." John grumbled.

"Not everything for certain, the supernatural world is no exception. I'll be back though, _we'll_ be back." From behind Emily, Cora slammed her head against the steering wheel, setting of the horn. It rang long, loud and irritating, bouncing Stiles a few steps back.

"If you don't want to talk to me, _fine_." Stiles puffed, backing his way up to his front door. "Werewolves are so _rude_." He grumbled, scratching his finger through his hair. Emily snorted, nodding her head slowly.

"Well, I have to go before the traffic gets crazy, tell Melissa and Scott I said bye, yeah?" Emily asked, reaching towards Stiles' neck and tugging him into a forceful hug. He squeaked, but looped his arms around her waist anyway, a true friends, indeed. "Don't get into too much trouble while I'm gone, okay?" Emily scolded light-heartedly. Stiles scoffed into her shoulder and she could feel his head shaking.

"It's like you don't know me at all." Stiles chuffed, rubbing Emily's back firmly a few times before rearing back. "Don't die or anything, while you're out there. I think we're supposed to be studying the First World War soon in history, and my report will be kick-ass –_sorry dad_ – kick-_butt_ of I have someone who was actually around when it was happening to give me the real inside scoop. Easy A right there." Emily exhaled sharply through her nose, and flicked Stiles' ear. "_Ouch_."

"Serves you right." Emily grumbled. "Take care, John, don't let Stiles bring you down." John huffed out a laugh, the both of them ignoring Stiles indignant squawk. John pulled Emily in for a tight embrace that lasted mere seconds before he pulled back, smiling softly at her. "Thanks for coming back like you said you would, it was very… _heroic_. Stupidly so."

"Now that you know about me and you'll hear about my life decisions, you'll get to know that most of them _are_ stupidly made." Emily said wryly, stepping down off the porch. "I'll text you when we arrive in LA, you know, so you now that I haven't been buried alive or anything."

"It wasn't my concern before, but now I'll be eagerly awaiting your text." Stiles said, pointing a finger at her. "They're… They're both very scary." Stiles quietly admitted.

"And I'll be stuck in a little cuboid of metal with them for whoever knows how long." Emily grunted, smiling pleasantly at the siblings in the car, both staring at her which must be the traditional Hale Bitch Face. It was truly a haunting experience. "Later Sheriff Stilinski, mini Stilinski." Emily grinned, opening the back seat door and sliding in. Cora drove off quickly, but not quick enough so Emily could faintly hear Stiles scoff to his dad '_I'm taller than her. I'd hardly call that mini._'

"Remind me why I have to sit in the back, again?" Emily requested, elbowing Derek's bag sharply, hitting the sole of his shoe, which hurt a little, actually.

"Cora said she wanted to drive and I let her." Derek said simply.

"And then Derek called shotgun, and you were then stranded in the back seat." Cora added, grinning into the rear-view mirror.

"My opinion is that Derek is twenty-three years old and should not be doing something as childish as _calling shotgun_."

"My opinion is that someone as old as yourself and fits in with kids in _high school_ shouldn't be commenting on what a twenty-three year old, like _my_self, should or shouldn't be doing." Derek sniped. Emily balked at the back of his head, and if she was a werewolf, she was almost certain that her clws would be out by now.

"Well, _my opinion is_ –"

"You two want to know what _Cora's_ opinion is? Cora's wondering what the hell happened in the space of ten hours." Cora growled. "Honestly. After yesterday, you two were absolutely revolting. All hugs and smiles – it was great." She faltered a little, face screwing up. "The sickening feeling I got – _not_ so great. Anyway, I'm getting off topic. My point is; you two were acting like a newly wedded couple on their honeymoon and now? You're acting like you're both going for a drive to the court to file for divorce papers. What the hell is up with you two?" Emily cast a sour look at the back of Derek's seat.

"I'll let _him_ tell you this one, but first, you might want to put on child lock, y'know, just in case I run off again in the face of trouble like I _always do_." Derek twisted around in his seat, letting out a throaty growl.

"How was I supposed to know you were gone?"

"Oh, geez, Derek. I don't know. Let's break it down; you, your _second_ psychotic girlfriend and I were stuck in an elevator together. The elevator was broken. We were stuck there for a while. When the elevator started working again, your little girlfriend went all pasty face on us, knocked you out, knocked _me_ out took me to the Nemeton." Emily could feel herself getting more and more angrier with every word. She took a deep, calming breath before carrying on. "I was there before he knocked you out, if she wasn't going to take me, do you really think that I'd run off? Do you _really_ think that I'd leave you, the insufferable jerk who I, unfortunately, love unconditionally, even when he breaks up with me in the harshest way I could possibly imagine, all because I was _scared_?"

"She had her three sacrifices; I didn't know what she'd want with you." Derek sulked, twisting back around to face the front.

"Incorrect." Emily snapped dryly. "When she took me, she only had _two_ sacrifices. Sometime later, she took Argent." Emily rolled her shoulders back and scowled down at her hands. "How long until we're in LA?"

"We're not even out of Beacon Hills, Emily." Cora murmured. "We still have a few hours to go." Cora flexed her hands around the steering wheel. "In the meantime, why don't you tell us about this friend of yours that you urgently have to see?"

"Better to see for yourself, if I'm honest." Emily muttered, resting her head against the window, the vibrations of the car strangely soothing. "I'm gonna need you to come with me though." Emily muttered distastefully. "We'll have to pretend that we're not fighting for a few hours, make it believable that we're dating so she'll back off me." Emily let out a small yawn.

"We're not fighting, are we fighting?" Cora asked, shoving a hand through the small gap between her car seat and the door, swatting blindly at Emily.

"What? No. I was talking to Derek. You're pretty and all but I don't think I'd ever date you. Even if it was fake. It'd anger Alex more than anything, which is not what I'm looking for." Emily explained, capturing Cora's hand in her own and shoving it back through the gap. "Since the Nemeton will be pulling all sorts of shit into Beacon Hills, I want to have her on our side. She's incredibly powerful and can get rid of shit before it gets out of hand."

"I thought you told the Sheriff that she'd be able to get rid of them before Scott and Isaac catch whiff of whatever passes through?" Cora questioned. Emily could see Cora's eyebrows pinch together through the rear-view mirror.

"I wasn't going to tell the Sheriff that the Nemeton could put his son in even more life or death situations. I don't think Stiles would appreciate it if his father kept him in the house while we were all out kicking supernatural ass." Front the front, Derek scoffed loudly. Emily lifted her head long enough to end him a withering glare, making sure he saw it before she let her had fall back against the window once again.

"So what, now we have to fight against the supernatural with a human who could slow us down?"

"Who kept you from drowning in a pool for _two_ hours in a supernatural situation? Oh, that's right. Stiles, the human. Who researches a ton of shit for us, without being asked? Stiles. What other human put the Kanima in place for you and Peter to basically kill it? Lydia."

"Lydia's a banshee –"

"She predicts death, dickwad, she has no superhuman healing, strength or stamina. Just really load vocal chords." Emily closed her eyes and waved in Derek's direction. "Now, shut up. I want to sleep." Derek huffed, but after that, the car stayed silent.

/ / /

"Emily." Emily hissed, sitting up straight, knocking heads with Derek, who was leaning into the back, whispering her name harshly. "Ow." He muttered with no real feeling. "What the hell was that for?"

"I didn't mean to do it, dick face, don't lean so close to me next time and we won't have a problem." Emily grumbled, rubbing her forehead tiredly. "Where are we?"

"Some cheap diner. Cora locked us in and told us to resolve out problems. Took the keys and said if either one of us make a break for it she'd do something tragic." It was pathetically enduring to see Derek Hale, of all people, looking so purely terrified of a small threat made by his seventeen year old little sister.

"Well, she better be prepared to –"

"I'm sorry." Derek breathed, not looking at all happy to be the one to apologise first, which was kind of shit, seeing as Emily didn't really have much to apologise for in the first place, she didn't ask to be kidnapped. "I'm sorry that I thought you'd ran. It was an easier concept to grasp than Jen –_her_ taking you. You have to understand, right?" It was horrible, seeing Derek so vulnerable, looking so emotionally naked. Stripped of the many layers he'd built up to cover all traces of emotions (minus frowning, scowling and of course, brooding).

"Yeah." Emily muttered softly, offering him a small, honest smile. "I believe you. I understand." She lifted up a hand and held it to Derek's cheek. He gave her a rare, smile (and it wasn't even sarcastic!) and leaned into her touch, kissing the palm of her hand softly.

"Cora's asking if you want anything." Derek murmured. Emily dropped her hand and sat forward, shaking her head.

"I'll be fine for just now, thanks for the offer, though." Emily said clearly, tuning her hearing so if Cora were to reply, she wouldn't need to rely on Derek to be her messenger.

"_Have things been sorted out?_" Cora asked lowly, probably trying not to attract attention to herself.

"Indeed they have been. Hurry up so that Derek and I still have time to visit Alexi when we get to LA." Emily ordered, slouching back, eyes still fitted on Derek and he undid he seat belt.

"Come sit up front, I'll drive instead." Derek murmured, carefully manoeuvring himself into the driver's seat. "You're little, you can fit through there." He said, watching Emily eye the gap between the two front seats cautiously.

"I think you are seriously overestimating me and my body."

"Come on." Derek prodded. "Live a little."

"Fine." Emily grunted, untangling herself from the seat belt. "But I'm putting my shoes on your seats."

"Go ahead." Derek shrugged, waving a hand towards the now-vacant passengers' seat. Emily gave him a hard look, slowly bringing her foot up and placing it on the seat. When he didn't reach back and swipe her feet from under her, she put the other one on the passenger's seat, ducking her head down low, to void any possible concussions. Emily gripped onto the passengers head rest and hauled her other foot over, crowing in victory. "Quick, sit. She's coming." Derek whispered urgently, pressing his face against the window, watching Cora advance towards the car. Emily smoothly (really not so smoothly) put both feet on the floor, smacking back against the car seat which wasn't the comfiest on her butt, if she was perfectly honest.

Cora stopped in front of the car, glowering intensely at the two of them, smacking her palm against the window separating the smack from Derek's face. He flinched back, and if he put anymore concentration into his glaring, lasers would be in his foreseeable future. Cora huffed after a few minutes of a stare-down between the two Hales and unlocked the car door and slid in the back. She tossed the keys at the Emily and let out a long, over-dramatic sigh. "Just drive, ass bag."

/ / /

Emily and Derek left Cora alone at the motel Emily said they should stay at, alone with the comfort of staying alert for the creepy, incredibly perverted motel manager who was working the front desk when they checked out a double room for the night (Probably imagining some sort of threesome, the smirk was a dead giveaway, and he gave them the closest double room to the hall, probably hoping to hear them.) (He looked far too sad when Derek and Emily left for Alexi's house, shoulders constantly brushing, no Cora in sight. The main reason Emily texted Cora a heads up about the manager, just in case.)

Derek obediently followed Emily's directions to Alexi's house, the deeper they got into the wrong side of LA, the more confused he became, but he didn't question it. He didn't question it when Emily told him '_park here, we can walk the rest of the way' _because it was the least he could do after putting her through so much shit over the past few months and putting his need to be in denial over the serious shit that was actually happening at that moment in time. He didn't bat an eye when in their motel room, she called Alexi and spoke to her as if Alexi never tried to kill her years prior and thought she was successful on doing so. He didn't move a muscle when Alexi admitted that she thought _Peter_ was Emily's mate, because when they finally got their shit together and started dating, they were so cute and perfect. He didn't growl when Alexi made comments about how if she wanted to kill Emily a second time around, she'd go for Emily's mate (which, may he point out,_ is him_) first to ensure her death. He didn't even claw at his hands in anger when Alexi made snide, suggestive comments and Emily didn't bat an eye, as if it were a regular occurrence.

The street they walked down was, to put it into one word, broken. He'd maybe even go as far to describe it as _unfixable_. The buildings round them were eroding, maybe to do with some of the violent shit that Derek could feel that happened on the very ground he was walking on, he wasn't going to ask, anyway. He followed Emily wordlessly up to detached, wooden house that had many panels missing, but miraculously the door was still on its hinges, even when Emily knocked on it firmly.

The two seconds they waited seemed liked two decades for the both of them, but finally, the door creaked open revealing a fairly gorgeous woman. She looked young, full of youth. A nice, complimentary tan (natural? Derek couldn't really tell the difference between a natural tan and a professionally sprayed tan, he never really bothered to, either) that went well with her olive green eyes. Her hair was wavy (he's pretty sure he heard Emily say something about the hairstyle to do with beaches, but he couldn't see anything that related the two, so maybe not), fell just above her elbows and was the richest brown he'd only ever seen on his mother and Laura. She smiled warmly at the two of them, the warmness in her smile setting Derek slightly on edge. "Emily." The woman – most likely Alexi, Derek deduced – breathed. Emily fixed her with a tight, thin-lipped smile, and Derek couldn't help but feel a swell of pride flare inside of him at the cold shoulder Alexi received.

"Alexi." Emily nodded. "This is Derek, my –"

"Mate, so he must be your boyfriend." Derek didn't miss the way Alexi's eyes went sharp as she spoke, and he knew he made the right, sub-conscious choice to feel on edge. Alexi wasn't one he'd trust anytime soon. "You two have this – this aura. It's sickening." He lips curled into something similar to a snarl, only it wasn't. Derek repressed the growl that clawed up his throat. "You didn't say you were bringing a plus one. If you had told me, I would have made him tea. Now he'll have to go without."

"And if I had told you, would have you seen me as quick as you did, thinking it would be just me?" Emily asked, although the tone of her voice told Alexi and Derek clearly, that she already knew the answer. Alexi shrugged with one shoulder, eyes roaming over Derek, and he felt strangely as if he were getting tested on appearance. He didn't like that.

"Probably not. I would have had to push you into next week – maybe Friday, I'm busy nowadays."

"I bet you are." Emily mused. "Are you gonna invite us in, or what?" Alexi pursed her lips, as if she were seriously considering slamming the doors in their faces. She didn't she opened the door wider and stepped aside, glaring at Derek as he walked past her.

"Don't trek mud in the house." She growled, which what the actual fuck? He hadn't walked through mud, thank you very much. As Alexi shut the door behind her, the murky, dull foyer he walked into (which resembles the shackles of his family home right now) transformed. Literally. The walls turned pristine white, the ceiling was high, the stairs curled and turned to marble along with the stairs (the stairs turned marble, they didn't curl, that would be weird) and a glass table appeared right in front of him, supporting a vase of roses. Emily turned to Derek and thrived at the look of pure, innocent shock. "Did Em not tell you?" Alexi asked, fluttering her eyelashes innocently. "I'm a witch, doll face." It didn't settle well with Derek that he unknowingly gave Emily the nickname that Alexi already had christened her with. The fact that Alexi called him '_doll face_' settled considerably better. What could he say? He's rather territorial.

"She's the most powerful witch, too." Emily piped up, grabbing Derek's hand tightly in her own and dragging him through to an equally as mesmerising room. It had cream corner sofa, a cream armchair (same style as the corner sofa) and a large, flat screen TV. Derek guessed it must be the living room, it was only natural. Alexi breezed past them, sitting in the armchair comfortably. Emily pulled Derek over to the sofa, tugging him down beside her as she sat. Derek focused on his shoes, otherwise he'd just stare Alexi down, try to make her crack and give up whatever plan she is _obviously_ planning.

"You don't look a day over ninety, my dear." Alexi crooned. Derek looked up, thinking for a second she was talking to him, because, hey, he was twenty three and didn't look any older than thirty five. When he realised she was actually looking at Emily, he didn't drop his eyes to the floor, he didn't want to come off scared.

"And you, one thousand." Emily replied, lips curling at the corners. Emily turned her head to Derek. "Alexi's the oldest witch going. For witches, it's the older you are, the more powerful you get."

"She's over one thousand years old." Derek said slowly. How is it that almost all women around him are over four times older than him? Well, so far it's only Emily and Alexi, possibly Jenni – _Julia_, but Derek doesn't know much about emissary's so it's a solid two and a half women in his life. Fantastic. That's two and a half people more than the ordinary human.

"I look good, right?" Alexi grinned (with a little too much teeth, but Derek was brought up on evil grins with too much teeth, some of which, were pointy, so it didn't make his bones quiver. Much). Derek gave her a tight mouthed smile instead of a verbal reply, because anything he said would end badly. Alexi carried on staring at him, eyebrows raised, as if his smile wasn't a good enough answer. Derek blurted out the first thing he could think of. (Which was never a good idea, God dammit.) "Aren't witches supposed to be old and wrinkly?"

"Fucking hell." Alexi moaned, throwing her head back. Yup. That was the worst thing Derek could possibly say in front of the world's most powerful witch. "I will never understand why a group of haggly old witches announce themselves to a small group of men, woman and children _once_, show them that they're witches and now, many, _many_ years later, the stereo type sticks!"

"Weren't _you_ apart of that group?" Emily asked coyly. Alexi scowled, leaned forward and picked up a small tea cup, bringing it to her lips.

"_Yes_. But we were hunting down a Dark One and fucking Elizabeth decided to announce us." Alexi huffed, ending with a very human growl, but it was really rather impressive. "She was such a dumb bitch, glad she turned. I took immense pleasure in killing her."

"She was also your mother." Emily said in a tone Derek couldn't really pin point, a tone which Alexi did, however. Derek pretended not to feel anything about this. Alexi and Emily stared each other down, which wasn't awkward at all. Alexi was the first to crack.

"A Dark One, Derek, is a witch who practises dark arts. After the first spell, a part of their soul goes to the souls beyond the veil who have not settled. As they get a piece of your soul, it becomes almost impossible to never try dark magic again. Soon after, they become unstoppable." Alexi slurped at her tea before putting it back down on the saucer. "They become unstoppable, so the normal witches have to put a stop to them, by killing them. There used to be witches with hundreds of years on me, who, as the world evolved into something better, went over to the dark side with false promise of making the world stay the same throughout the rest of time. They committed horrific crimes, tearing down village after village. Unfortunately, after we put a stop to them, witches would look back at the pain and suffering the first ever Dark Ones put the world through and decided to follow in their footsteps. It happens every few years, they're getting better at controlling themselves, long enough to practise until they have a few spells down. As you were told earlier, the older you get, the more power your body is able to lock down, making you stronger. They're becoming harder to fight."

"The last I remember from the council, regular witches are plotting against me. They think I will turn just like everyone else did." Alexi uncrossed her legs before crossing them again. "They think I want the world to go back years when magic was known. I don't. I keep myself doing modern day things."

"Selling drugs?" Derek clipped before he could stop himself.

"I do other things too. I host parties for very rich people who travel from New York, Florida, Boston and other places. It is whispered that if you are invited to one of my parties, you've made it. I am CEO of many companies so I'm a very busy person."

"She's the Lily Van Der Woodsen of the world." Emily pursed her lips thoughtfully. "Maybe Bart Bass. Yes, he suits you better."

"Slamming me with Gossip Girl references?" Alexi asked, eyes twinkling with amusement. Emily just lifted her eyebrows in response. "You're teas getting cold."

"Don't like tea." Alexi frowned in confusion.

"You used to love tea, especially this one. With the honey and vanilla?"

"Getting your throat slit changes your perspective on foods and drinks." Derek covered his smirk with his hand, discreetly propping up with head, elbow on his knee. Alexi's face crumpled.

"Emily." She breathed. "I'm sorry. You have to believe me." It was similar to what Derek had said outside the diner, but this time, Emily didn't look so forgiving.

"It's gonna have to take more than one apology," Emily gritted out "for you to earn my forgiveness. You slit my throat without a second thought. What did you do to Jodie, huh? Did she fess up?"

"Yes, actually. She did. And now, every time she sees me, she pleads for the death I gave you. She's living with something far worse than a quick, simple death." Derek didn't know anything worse than death. Emily's eyes narrowed.

"What?"

"Seconds after Peter took you from me," Derek shuddered at the mention of his uncle "she fessed. To everything. I – I had just killed the girl I was secretly seeing behind my friends back, I could not give her death. She deserved – deserves more."

"What did you do to her?" The frantic, worried creases on Alexi's face smoothed out (it seemed like Emily had taken them from her, Derek noticed) and her lips curled with sick amusement.

"She obeys my every order. I'd bring her down, but she's with a client."

"Client – Alexi, are you pimping her out?" Emily squawked.

"Ugh, _puh_-lease. Pimping her out would mean sexual pleasure. I don't want her to get pleasure, Emily, this is punishment. I had a meeting, but then you called asking to see me, so I got Jodie to cover. It's just a regular check-up, all she'd have to do is note everything they say and after, hand the notes to me. I'll read them over and call if I want to make any changes. Simple."

"Are you looking for forgiveness?" Emily asked, after a few beats of silence past. Alexi perked up, looking at Emily with wide, eyes, filled to the brim with curiosity.

"From you? Of course. Yes, anything you want. I'll do it." She rushed out. Emily nodded her head slowly, turning to look at Derek with a small smile.

"Can you go bring the car around?" She asked softly, resting a hand on his knee. Derek frowned, he didn't want Emily to be alone with her, not now, never again.

"I thought you were going to ask Alexi something?" He asked lowly, placing his own hand over the top of hers.

"I am." She smiled, widening her eyes a slight fraction and tipping her head forward. Derek frowned, grasping onto what she was trying to tell him. She wanted to ask on her own. There was more chance of Alexi agreeing to whatever Emily was about to propose (security for Beacon Hills? He never asked before, an unwise choice, of course) if he wasn't around. He exhaled slowly through his nose before nodding.

"Yeah. Yeah, of course." He gave her a weak smile, not completely convinced that Emily would get back in the car without a scratch or mild emotional scarring.

"Do you know how to get to the front door, or shall I call on someone to walk you?" Alexi asked in a bored tone, flicking her nails out in front of her face (in a very Erica like way, it made Derek's stomach churn).

"I think I can manage to find your not-so-subtle foyer that conveniently leads to the front door." He muttered dryly. Alexi glowered at him and Emily snickered quietly into her hand. "It was… an experience to meet you."

"As you." Alexi muttered, bowing her head slightly. Derek stood up, quickly giving Emily's hand a reassuring squeeze (more reassuring for him than her, but that's just the little details) exiting the living room and seconds later, the house.

Derek walked quickly (actually, he ran, but whatever) back to the car, frantically pulling his keys out his pocket and unlocking the car door. He strained to feel Emily's tether to him (his own fault for getting her to leave for Texas, almost getting himself killed when she returned and his ex-girlfriend swiping years of her memory, it was only natural that it was incredibly weak at the moment, he'd work on getting that stronger for sure) and sensing that actually, she was rather calm and he didn't sense negative emotions. He drove down the street, completely relying on the vague presence of Emily in the back of his head getting stronger to get him back outside Alexi's house.

When he pulled up, Emily was standing out on the curb, bouncing on the balls of her feet. She didn't waste any time on throwing herself in the car, shouting at him to drive. "Need to call Cora." She grunted, twisting upwards and digging her phone out her pocket. "Need to tell her to pay the guy at the front, for however long we were in there and meet us out front." Emily unlocked her phone and tapped furiously at the screen.

"Em, what's going on?"

"Just – Just drive faster, okay? Can you trust me on this?" Her phone buzzed in her hands, her eyes flicked down to the screen and she groaned loudly. "Your fucking sister, man. God, are all Hale's pushy and stubborn?"

"You've met three, I think you can guess." Emily made a little noise t the back of her throat, something like an agreement, Derek didn't have time to properly listen with all the confusion (_his_ confusion) filling the car rapidly.

"Drive faster." Emily ordered lightly, tapping her fingers against the dashboard rhythmically. Derek rolled his eyes, glancing at her from the corner of his eye before stepping on it. Emily clicked her tongue and shook her head. "Much prefer the Camaro. It was a beautiful car, don't understand why you got rid of it."

"Told you." Derek muttered. "It reeked of you – and at the time, I didn't need that in my life. It would have driven me crazy." Emily grinned at him.

"And now you have the real me to drive you crazy. Isn't life _wonderful_?" She chirped. Derek rolled his eyes, scoffing lightly. He was being tossed into a state of panic for what? He had no clue, and he felt like he was taking part in a car chase, only his car was the only one participating.

Cora was waiting outside the motel, looing thoroughly confused. Emily rolled down her window and shouted at her to hurry up and a string of threats. Derek was still confused. Cora bustled in with their bags and glowered at the back of Emily's head before turning to Derek's head, holding the same glower. "Do you have any idea why we're being run out of here?"

"Nope."

"Alexi didn't want to cooperate, let's leave it at that, shall we?" Neither Derek nor Cora questioned why Emily put a sound bubble around her own heart, but maybe they should have.

**I know, I know. I promised loads of updates and failed to bring you. I'm half way through the second week of my holidays, so maybe expect two more? I kinda like this chapter, because a lot has gone untold. This isn't the last we see of Alexi, and we will hear of her, just not by name.**

**As a present for not updating in AGES, I am going to tell you what to expect for the next chapter!**

** -Derek has a breakdown (about time, y'know? Let out all that anger and stuff)**

** -Cora leaves (maybe in an unexpected way? Depending on what fanfics you've read, as one that I've read hinted at what I'm actually going to write)**

** -Peter Hale. **


	61. Silver

**The Downpour.**

**Silver. [Chapter Sixty-One]**

**Takes place post Season 3A, before the events of Season 3B of MTV's Teen Wolf.**

After the half-month marker of being away, they never really knew where they were until they passed a sign, just going down any road that wasn't loaded with traffic, eating at any diner they came across when hungry, buying traditional road trip snacks at gas stations, and stopping at any motel that would have them for however long they wanted to stay. It was – okay. The only thing that really tied Derek and Cora together, at the moment was Emily. They never spoke directly at each other without prompting from Emily(except when Derek suggested maybe the drive to New York and he could show them both where he and Laura stayed, Cora cut him off with a loud 'no' and that was the end of that) and Emily never got her own bed, always made to share with someone.

(She didn't really mind, but she'd like the option.)

Cora had left to use Derek's credit card in the small town centre (giving Cora whatever she wanted seemed to be Derek's efforts to try build a relationship with her; it wasn't working, but Cora was more than happy to accept everything he threw at her), a ten minute drive from the motel they were staying at. Emily and Derek were alone for the first time in their trip, and it wasn't at all like Emily ever thought it would be (hot sex on any surface, hell, maybe a wall). Derek sat in the corner, flipping through a book about lore's, translating them into English from Spanish (something Emily had seen him do many times before, and always thought it rather cute when he translated a chapter without help and preens). Emily didn't know what to do with herself. She was restless and receiving rather unwanted texts from Cora (Bang my brother and I'll give you twenty dollars).

_**To:**__ Emzy'xo_

_**From:**__ Cora_

_**Message:**__ [01:28PM] __**He wants to, I can smell it on him.**_

_**To:**__ Emzy'xo_

_**From:**__ Cora_

_**Message:**__ [01:28PM} __**Not even a make-out session? Come ON Emily! The smell's getting on my nerves.**_

_**To:**__ Blonde Streak_

_**From:**__ Emily_

_**Message:**__ [01:31PM] __**No means no, baby shit stain. This road trip was your idea. Don't like the smell of your brother, don't smell him. I happen to think he smells WONDERFUL.**_

_**To:**__ Derek:I_

_**From:**__ Cora_

_**Message:**__ [01:34PM] __**Emily said you smell wonderful. Now kiss her.**_

"Why did Cora text me telling me to kiss you because you think I smell wonderful?" Derek asked, looking up from his book, eyebrows scrunched together. Emily let out a frustrated growl.

_**To:**__ Blonde Streak_

_**From:**__ Emily_

_**Message:**__ [01:35PM] __**WTF, DON'T START PIMPING ME OUT, YOU LITTLE SHIT!**_

_**To:**__ Em_

_**From:**__ Derek_

_**Message:**__ [01:35PM] __**You can kiss me if you want, you don't have to second-hand ask me through my sister ;)**_

Emily looked up from her phone, blinked a few times at the wall and blinked a few times at Derek. "The winky face made me want to kiss you a billion times more." Derek looked up and narrowed his eyes slightly.

"And yet you're not…" He trailed off, eyes flashing steel blue.

"The guy always has to make the first move, geez." Emily phone buzzed in her hand, but she wanted none of Cora, not right now. She tossed her phone onto the pillows and looked at Derek with raised eyebrows.

"Isn't that outgrown? That's what my grandma used to think. Emily, she was one hundred." Emily just raised her eyebrows and Derek took a second before scowling.

"It's nice to know that sometimes you forget." Emily cooed. Derek rolled his eyes and stood, placing the book and notepad on to the previously occupied chair.

"What do I have to do?" Derek drawled. "Woo you? Do I have to buy you a dozen roses, write sonnets about how beautiful I think your eyes are or how your hair does this weird shimmer thing in the sun? Keep me on track."

Emily didn't swoon, much.

"I'm all up for the sonnets and the roses, but let's save that for another day. Can we maybe just skip to the bit where you sweep me off my feet and kiss me?"

"I dunno, I know how sentimental you old people are about your traditions –"

"Derek Ha –" Derek's mouth was smothering the threat (that would have been highly effective, of course) in an instant and Emily had never been more happy for werewolf speed. She twisted her arms around his neck and exhaled through her nose in content. Kissing Derek had definitely been something she had missed the most (forgetting the hook-up that almost led to her death, Emily wasn't herself then). Surprisingly, stubble didn't hurt as much as people may think (dare Emily say that it feels fucking wonderful anywhere?). Sure the beard burn was a bit of a bitch afterwards, but that's okay because the process of it happening is actually like walking on clouds. Derek pushed her down on the bed lightly and began mouthing at her neck. Emily moved her head to the side giving him more space to do – to do whatever he was up to, because it felt fucking wonderful.

Emily traced her fingers under his shirt, to his sides and pressed her fingertips into his skin. "Don't – Don't stop." Emily moaned, and of course, he fucking stopped. Mouth millimetres from her neck, and the spot he was sucking on sloppily, breathing heavily. "You broken?" Emily asked quietly, dropping her hands and bringing one up to touch his cheek. When her hand and his cheek made contact, he jerked away violently. Which didn't hurt her ego at all, okay? "Derek, are you –" He wasn't having it. He threw himself off her and hurdled towards the bathroom, crashing into anything in his path. "Okay, that's not normal." Emily muttered, rolling off the bed and tip-toeing to the bathroom.

Derek was hunched over the toilet, elbows resting over the seat and – and he was dry heaving. "I didn't know kissing me was that terrible." Emily joked weakly because what could she really do?

Probably a lot more than joke, if she was completely honest with herself, but she wasn't.

"It's not you." Derek muttered, shakily pulling himself off the ground and flushing the toilet. "It's just Jen – _Julia_."

"I'm not like her." Emily said automatically. "I'm not like Kate either. I'd never hurt you and I'd never use you. Well, not intentionally anyway." Derek twisted his head around to cast her with a dark look, obviously that last comment didn't help much. "Sorry." Emily muttered bashfully. He clutched the sink tightly, knuckles turning faintly white, and Emily began to worry if he'd break the sink with the amount of pressure he was using. "Derek, you can't keep blaming yourself for things you aren't accountable for. It's not healthy."

"I seem to be in good health. See?" Derek lifted up his arms, almost as if showing them off (kinda confusing, arms don't really display health). "_Perfectly_ healthy."

"Say that to the smell of vomit floating around you, _mainly_ your oral area."

"Maybe I ate some bad food –"

"You're a werewolf, idiot. Bad food doesn't do shit." Emily folded her arms across her chest and leaned back against the door frame. "You've been through hell and back. In fact, you've made _multiple_ journeys and it's quite frankly a miracle that you've managed to stay as sane as you have for this long. When my mother was killed and Peter left, I completely lost it. I still haven't got it completely together and I don't think I ever will." Emily took a shallow breath, closing her eyes momentarily. "You've went through a great deal more than I have and I know you probably aren't the same as you were years ago, but there are very distinct differences between us. I've talked about what's happened to me, but I really don't think you have."

"And I really don't think you'd know." Derek muttered lightly. "I had six years with Laura after what happened to my family, six years of talking."

"_You_." Emily snorted. "_Talking_. Pigs must be flying."

"How would you know what I talked about? Maybe I talked about everything."

"Have you talked to anyone about how your only living relative turned against you and killed your sister? Anyone about how you had to bury your sisters' body alone? Anyone about how one of your girlfriends manipulated you into having feelings for her?" Emily tipped her head to the side and raised her eyebrows as Derek sent her a withering glare with a small hint of a snarl. "I'm not saying this to be a bitch, I'm saying this so you realise how much you need to talk to someone. Even if we get you a puppy or a cat and you talk to _that_. Fuck, I'll even buy you a parrot so it'll repeat some of what you're saying so I know you're _actually_ talking."

"I _don't _need to talk, Emily, alright? Can we just leave it?"

"I would, if you didn't just throw up in a motel toilet because of bad memories."

"Was there a need to add the motel part? I know where we –"

"Nobody throws up in the motel toilet, Derek. It's always the sink. _Especially_ people with enhanced smelling."

"Maybe it was just in –"

"Instinct? _Bull shit._" Emily spat. "You did it because the toilet is closer. Do you want me to find you a therapist or something? I will buy you a pet if I have to, Derek Hale."

"You sound so worried." Derek cooed, a slight, shocking, hiss to his words.

"Of course I'm worried, Derek, you're my boyfriend –"

"I _really_ don't remember that discussion coming up." Because that didn't feel like a punch in the heart, gut, shoulder, leg, neck, _everywhere_.

"Yeah? Well you mean something to me, alright? Like, too much to me that it kinda scares me – _but_ we're not talking about that at the moment." Emily closed her eyes and took a deep breath, before re-opening them. "You know I'll always listen, right? I – I don't want you to go through this kind of shit alone."

"Just now you're doing a lot more of the talking than I, and you're obviously _not_ listening, because if you were, you'd know that I don't need to talk about my _feelings_ or what's _upsetting me_. I'm _fine_."

"Now, I didn't even need to hear your heart beat to know that you're lying through your _ass_."

"Are you hungry? I'm hungry, we could go to the vending machine? Make a date out of it and see where our _feelings_ take us."

"They'll take my fist to your face if you don't start being serious." Derek widened his eyes in mock horror and Emily groaned. "_God_, what the fuck is stuck up your ass?"

"I'm sorry for being _kinda_ embarrassed if I just threw up after making out with my girlfriend!"

"I thought you couldn't remember having the '_definition of what we are_' conversation?"

"I honestly wish I could forget _this_ conversation." Derek muttered bitterly, pushing off of the sink and brushing past Emily, making a B-line to his claimed bed. Emily huffed lightly, smiling tightly at the space where Derek once stood. "Nice chat, great conversationalist. We should do this more often."

"No we shouldn't!" Derek called, voice muffled by his head buried in his pillow.

"I was talking to the shower! He talked more than you." Emily turned around, slowly wondering to her and Derek's bed, smiling softly at his betrayed-like scoff. "Boo." Emily whispered, pouncing on top of his back, jolting Derek into a rather surprised jump.

"What the hell, Emily?"

"Forced hugging, Hale, _embrace it_." Emily muffled. She snickered quietly. "Get it? Embrace is also another word for hug, geddit now?"

"I'm getting that fate hates me." Derek grumbled into his pillow.

"Nonsense. Fate put us together, babe. I am _the best_ thing to ever happen to you, don't you forget it."

"How could I forget?" Derek muttered dryly, relaxing under Emily's body.

/ / /

"You and Derek are into weird shit." Cora muttered, biting into her granola bar, raising her eyebrows at Emily.

"Do you happen to have an argument to back this up, or are you just giving a comment?" Emily asked with an uncertain frown.

"I came back earlier and found you sprawled on top of him, asleep, while he read. Sex not your thing? You more of a dry humper?"

"Out of every possibility, that was the one you came up with?" Emily mused, taking a slurp of her hot chocolate. "Bad memories came back about the Jennifer thing, he freaked out, and I forced him into a hug and then fell asleep."

"Bad Jennifer memories?" Cora sneered. "Basically you're telling me that he's a moron with issues, got that on my own, thanks."

"Moron who saved your life." Emily grinned, bumping Cora's hip with her own, ignoring the unsettled feeling she got when Cora didn't sway.

"_Yippee_." She grunted flatly.

"You aren't happy that he did that for you?" Emily asked, head tilted to the side, casting Cora with confused eyes.

"Not really, I mean, why should I be? He had something great, something passed down from Hale's generations ago. Something from mom, something from Laura and he gave it away to save me. That decision just proves how moronic he actually is." Cora shrugged as if it were nothing and Emily might jut agree with it.

"Cora, he'd do anything for you, he's your brother."

"_Was_." Cora said, as if she were correcting something Emily said. "He _was_ my brother." Cora amended. "We have nothing anymore, just share the same family." Emily stopped dead in her tracks, gaping ahead. "Don't act so surprised, Emily." Cora snorted, smiling softly. "This just wasn't meant to happen."

"Wasn't meant to – are you _crazy_?" Emily yelped. "He's the only sane member of family you got. Why the hell are you throwing this away?"

"Things aren't working out, okay? Don't be mad, he probably thinks the same too. I've looked at travel costs and my flight will only be a couple of hundred dollars. I'll keep in touch with you, of course. I like you."

"Keeping in touch." Emily breathed, blinking rapidly. "You're leaving."

"Well, yeah. Back to where I was before, they were like family, y'know?"

"Derek is your real family."

"Who hasn't been in my life for years. I'm not that little girl anymore, I've changed."

"For the better." Emily muttered numbly. "Derek changed for the worst." Emily took a shallow breath and looked up, looking Cora dead in the eye. "If you're leaving, do it now. Immediately. I'll cover the cost – I just need you out of Derek's life. Before he gets too attached."

"Attached? What is he, a real dog?"

"No, he latches onto the things he loves in life and doesn't like letting go, only if he's forced. And when he is, it's not pretty." Emily threw the hot chocolate cup into the bin a few metres from her, not taking her eyes from Cora. "You can get your stuff pretty quick, right? I'll just tell Derek that I'm taking him to get something proper to eat, that you don't want anything and by the time we come back, you're gone and I will have the minimum amount of pieces to watch him scramble to pick up by himself." Cora opened her mouth, slowly closed it when she didn't have anything to say. "You being away won't be permanent, I can assure you that. You said you'd keep in contact with me, but if you didn't want anything to do with him anymore, you'd make the sacrifice. You're scared and I –"

"_I'm not scared_." Cora interrupted with a small growl.

"Face it, you're scared. I get it. You haven't seen him in seven years; things aren't going to magically be like they were. I'll tell him you need time and you'll make contact when you're ready." Cora huffed gently, eyes softening.

"It's just – not what I was looking for? I've spent the last several years fending for myself with a pack I barely knew, only heard of. I thought I wouldn't have to depend on myself as much anymore when I came back, but he's just as fucked up as I am. I've gotten more parental comfort from fucking _Peter_."

"That's not actually reassuring, maybe you should seek therapy."

"Peter can't be that bad, you dated him."

"Yeah, and now I need to seek therapy too." Cora gave her a weak smile and shrugged.

"I still have to leave immediately?"

"Yup. Your things are still packed, so it shouldn't take too long. I think you can cover the cab fair?" Emily asked, sliding her phone out her pocket.

"With what money?"

"The money that you bought that missing dress with, of course." Emily said, looking up from her phone and smiling pointedly at Cora.

She blushed furiously and ducked her head. "There is a dress, just not here and I saw it eight months ago." Cora said, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear almost nervously.

Emily hummed non-committedly. "Use some of that, get a job and then earn back the twelve dollars it'll most likely be for the cab ride." She said, typing rapidly.

"You texting Derek?" Cora asked, craning her neck upwards to get a glance at Emily's screen,

"Yup." Emily muttered, hitting send, and then cradling her phone to her chest. " I told him to meet me by the car stat. Let me walk you to our room."

"You two still gonna travel?" Cora asked quietly, stuffing her hands into her hoodie pocket.

"Dunno. Maybe. I think we might make a stop at New York, I've always wanted to see the Empire State Building and Times Square at night."

"You're not angry at me?"

"Cora, I'm border point furious. But, one day, maybe not in the next year, possibly not even in the next three year, you'll be back. The silence will turn to friendly little texts and within months it'll be daily skype calls. It'll be wonderful when that happens, but for now I'm going to have to be patient." Cora looked at Emily with furrowed eyebrows.

"How could you be so sure?"

"Family doesn't forget family."

Cora snorted at the ever so cliché line and shook her head. She'd never forget Derek, of course she wouldn't. He's her _brother_, just not the one she remembers from before the fire. That Derek almost refused to ever let her feet touch the ground, with the constant picking up, like he thought she was unable to walk on her own two feet for more than an hour. Now it was as if he was scared to touch her, like she wasn't truly there, and when there was an accidental brush or hand touch, he'd jolt like he'd been electrocuted. Cora wasn't stupid; she knows when she'd not wanted.

"It was nice meeting you." Emily said softly as they came to a stop in front of their motel room.

"Likewise. Derek and Peter couldn't have asked for a better love interest, even if it were at separate times." Emily's phone dinged in her hand.

"That's probably Derek wondering where I am. You have my number; don't hesitate to text if you need anything."

"Yeah." Cora muttered at Emily retreating back, refusing to acknowledge the pit of dull sadness at the bottom of her stomach when she didn't even get as much as a wave. "I won't."

/ / /

"So, she's been planning on leaving probably since the beginning of the road trip?"

"Yes. I just told her to leave immediately." Emily admitted, cringing when Derek gave her a look filled with so much disappointment that it physically hurt. "I didn't want you to think you'd made a break through with her when maybe, one day she'd pass you the salt without you even asking. You looked for too happy with yourself the other day when she changed the radio station with asking and smirked when you complained." Derek opened his mouth to object, but Emily cut him off with a sharp tut. "She's just not ready. Not yet. She's seventeen and this is a massive change for her. Give her some time to process this. Hell, you're twenty-three and you need to process this."

"Process what?" Derek huffed, slouching back into the wooden chair. "That my baby sister is alive and not _dead_? I can totally see how this is such a negative impact on both our lives."

"She's not your baby sister anymore Derek, she's seventeen years old. Almost an adult. Old enough to travel from South America to Beacon Hills, _alone_." Derek's mouth twisted into an unhappy frown.

"I need to piss." He grunted, standing up, the chair scraping heavily across the wooden flooring. Emily winced at the noise, but waved him off. If he needed to deal with this by huffing like a child in the bathroom, by all means.

The first ten minutes of waiting were relatively normal, for what Emily should have been expecting. The two girls managing the till and bakery selection were casting her sympathetic looks that actually almost screamed '_He was hot and escaped out our conveniently large bathroom window and left you to pay the bill. He was probably a jerk, be glad you escaped that one_'. She just sent them reassuring (most likely not doing their job) smiles.

Then it was fifteen minutes, Emily had sussed out that the longer she looked longingly at the males restroom door, perking up when it opened, and frowning when it wasn't Derek, the more the two girls would whisper, cut off tiny sections of paying customers baked goods and put them into a paper bag.

Half an hour had went by and the manager had come out, told Emily that she didn't need to worry about paying and the two girls gave her a to-go hot chocolate and the bag of baked treats that they had been collecting with a soft, sympathetic '_At least you're one step closer to finding the right one_' which was funny on its own, because Derek was actually Emily's "right one" and, by the amount of time that had passed, had probably escaped out the bathroom window.

The jerk.

Emily reached across the table and grabbed Derek's belonging, ignoring the girls frantic murmurs about if they should stop her or not ("Stacey, she's grabbing her date's things, _stop her_." "The bastard left her alone for thirty minutes, Sophie, if he left his things, he obviously doesn't want them." "But she's _stealing them_.") and left the café.

If Derek wanted to act like a petulant little shit bag, he could.

Emily unlocked the car, got in, and sat in the passenger's seat, arms folded across her chest in frustration.

Derek wouldn't run back to the motel, a three mile run, while probably nothing to him, most likely isn't something he'd do when he doesn't know his way back (good old GPS in his car, getting them there).

He also wouldn't leave Emily alone, no way to get back (not being able to drive was proving to be a gigantic stick in the mud, lately) and alone with the bill. He's a dick, but not that big of one.

To make Emily's day better, a slip of paper fluttered behind the windshield wipers. Of fucking course they'd get done for parking.

_Of course_.

Emily begrudgingly slithered out the car, grumbling angrily at herself as she tugged at the paper.

_**Emily Evans, nice to meet you. Isn't it a pity that when you meet us, you'll have a head ache?**_

– _**C **_

"_C_." Emily muttered to herself, reading the note over again. "Wait, _head ache_?"

"Miss Evans." A chilling voice, laid heavy with an accent that she couldn't place due to the fear that ran down her spinal cord in sharp shivers. "_Pleasure_ to meet you." Emily felt something hit the back of her head, but before she fell unconscious, all she thought was _Spanish! That accent is Spanish._

Famous last… thoughts?

/ / /

"She looks adorable when she's sleeping, don't you think?"

"I bet my fist looks adorable connected with your face, wanna give it a try?"

"Oh yes. Get out of your shackles then, punch me like a _real man_."

"_Peeeeter_." Emily groaned, lolling her head to the left, peering through her lashes.

"God, it's been a while since I've heard that. _Music_ to my ears."

"Ugh." Emily sneered, shuddering with repulse. "What're you doin' here?"

"He ratted us out." Someone grit out. Derek?

"Der'k?"

"Yeah. You were hit around the head by hunters – Cora had been in contact with Peter, told him where about we were staying and the hunters did the rest when they took him." Derek explained. Emily lifted her head and forcefully opened her eyes.

"_Dick_ head."

"Thanks." Peter sneered. "You always knew how to make my heart fuzzy."

"Where are we now?" Emily asked, giving a tired yank of the chains that held her hand above her head.

"Hopefully, if you use your magic juju, out of here. Think you could give it a try, blondie?" A low growl erupted out of both, Emily and Derek's chest. "Just _try_." And Emily did. For several minutes. "Take your time, we've got _plenty of it_."

"I – I can't." Emily muttered in defeat.

"What do you mean _can't_?" Peter shrieked quietly.

"The chains are made of _silver_." Emily hissed, looking away angrily. Peter let out a slightly manic laugh.

"Of course they are! The only thing in the world that keeps you from using your damn powers, _they've used_. We're in _fantastic_ luck."

"But my chains don't even look silver." Derek muttered, peering up at his shackled hands.

"Mines are." Emily muttered sullenly.

"What does that mean?"

"That means they know." Peter said lowly. "The know what Emily is, and they probably know how to kill her without killing you."

**I'm trash, I know. Now that the next chapter will actually be scripted from the show, I might update faster? I just wasn't feeling this chapter at all. To me, my Cora wasn't even like Cora from the show. Derek **_**while**_** out of character, was how I wanted to portray him. Kinda disappointed in myself with the past two chapters, tbh, but I'll start the next chapter right away. I'm getting Season 3B for my birthday (November second, which, yes, has past, I know) but it hasn't arrived yet, but it hopefully will sometime this week, so I'll have quicker accessibility to the script and shit, so possibility of quicker updates?**


	62. Chapter 62

**The Downpour.**

**Takes place during Season 3B, Episodes One, Two and Three (Anchors, More Bad Than Good, Galvanize) of MTV's Teen Wolf.**

The door near the corner of the room swung open and two bulky, terrifying looking men wandered in, smirking evilly as their eyes roamed Emily's under-clothed body. She was pretty certain, through all the haze of her aching head, that she had remembered to put on more than her bra, underwear and _booty shorts_ (which she doesn't even _own_) on before she left the motel. One of the men walked over to the corner and sat down, while the other went over to, what looked like from behind, a control panel. "¿Cómo está su cabeza?" Control Panel Guy asked, looking at Emily with a shit-eating grin, head tipped to the side.

Emily sneered and glared as best as she could at him. "Fabuloso gracias."

"You speak." He commented and Emily instantly recognised the accent to be the guy who struck her over the head. What a Jerk. "From what I've heard about you, you have a bit of a… what shall I call it… la chispa?"

"Why don't you unlock these bad boys and we'll find out?" Emily asked, shaking the silver chains above her head for extra emphasis.

"And I thought you were taking about _us_." Peter drawled, turning his head to look at her with a small pout.

"Maybe you don't have it _exactly_ but the people you used to be with most certainly did." Control Panel Guy mused. "Obviously, you wanted to fit in, so how about I give you three a little starter?" Emily watched as his hand hovered over a dial. From the table, a phone – Derek's, Emily realised – vibrated and lit up. It vibrated once again, almost as if it could sense Control Panel Guy's obvious irritation at it. Control Panel Guy took his hand from the dial and switched off Derek's phone, moving his hand back towards the dial and turning it up. A sharp jolt of electricity ran through Emily's veins and even after it stopped, only felt like it was getting worse. She turned to Peter, remembering what Derek had said about him creepily asking Cora for check-ups and practically handing the hunters his phone.

"Why are you looking at me like this is _my_ fault?" Peter asked, feigning innocents.

"Because it is your fault." Derek breathed. Another shot of electricity ran its course through Emily's veins and she found herself wondering _what the hell had she done to get to this place in her life?_

"Yeah, you're probably right." Peter winced. Emily opened her mouth to retort, but the man at the dial had already turned up the dial and didn't seem to be wanting to turn it off anytime soon.

It felt like years, maybe ten thousand before he said anything (only three minutes, but feeling Derek's pain _twice_ as well as her own only dragged it on), looking at them with a toothy grin. "You see this equipment? Very old. The settings are not quite accurate anymore. So it's hard to tell just how far to turn the dial."

"I think it's a little high." Peter wheezed, and in retaliation, Control Panel Guy turned it up higher.

"You _fucker_." Emily screeched. She was probably two settings higher away from being barbecued and Peter wasn't being much help.

"I've seen some crack their teeth. Others, they just shake and shake even after their heart stops. Sometimes we don't even know they're dead." Control Panel Guy turned it off (_hallelujah_) and snickered to himself. "But nobody wants to play a guessing game. So, why don't you just tell us? Where is la loba?"

"We don't know where _la loba_ is." Derek stressed. Emily could see the exaggerated eye roll, so it was nice to know that Derek wasn't foaming at the mouth, skin turned charcoal back, seconds away from death.

"No? Maybe you need a different method of persuasion? Maybe we cut one of you in half, the other two talks?" Control Panel Guy suggested.

"There's a problem with that." Emily piped up, blowing the fly-away strands of hair away from her eyes. "I'm sort of an empathic pain feeler, I don't think you'd be able to hear the other guy talk without me screaming in the back ground. A plus for effort though."

"_Personally_, I would love to be there for volunteer, but we really don't know what you're talking about. And honestly, isn't bisecting people with a broad sword a _little_ medieval?" Peter asked, a slight, hopeful chuckle towards the end.

Control Panel Guy chuckled. "Broad sword? We're not savages." He nodded at the other guy and a loud whirring filled the room. Emily dared herself to look in the other guy's direction and automatically wished she hadn't.

"At least they're not savages." She managed to whimper out, moving closer to Derek as she could, and away from the freaking _chainsaw_ the other guy was holding.

"We all wonder how far your little healing trick goes." Chainsaw Guy heaved the chainsaw up, holding it dangerously close to Derek. "What do you think? Can you grow back an arm? We're pretty sure you can't grow back your head." Chainsaw Guy tilted the chainsaw so he'd end up having the perfect aim for Derek's head. Fantastic. Just _great_.

"_Boys_." A sharp, female voice snapped. Chainsaw Guy and Control Panel Guy instinctively took a small step back as they looked towards the door. She leered something in Spanish that Emily couldn't understand (her Spanish speaking abilities only went so far), but it was most likely good on Derek, Peter and Emily's half (mainly Derek's) as Chainsaw Guy cut off the chainsaw and moved back to stand by Control Panel Guy. The woman moved forward, standing a few metres from the three of them, smiling oddly. Was she even smiling? It was order line _snarl_ anyway.

"No hablo espanol." Derek said and Emily felt the need to face palm.

"Great job, babe. Tell them you can't speak Spanish, _in_ Spanish. Excellent plan, definitely one of your best." Emily rushed out, the panic getting the best of her.

"Tu hablas muchos idiomas, Derek Hale. You know exactly what I'm saying. And you know who we want." The woman stepped forwards, pulling out a sharp utensil from behind her back and holding it down low. She walked closer, looking at Derek levelly. "Where is the She-Wolf?"

"We don't know – any She-Wolf." Derek said slowly. The woman put back on her snarl-smile and nodded curtly.

"I know you won't talk, lobito. This one will talk." She said, pulling up the sharp utensil and pointing it at Peter, walking closer to him. "This one loves the sound of his own voice."

"You should hear me sing."

"We want to hear you scream." Control Panel Guy smirked.

Peter turned to Derek and Emily, pouting mockingly. "No one ever wants to hear me sing."

"Poor soul." Emily grunted.

"What could we do to persuade you?" The woman's smile dropped and she dug the sharp thing down the right side of Peter's face. Emily flinched back, more shocked that she could _feel Peter's pain_ than anything else. "Where is the She-Wolf?" Peter opened his mouth as if he were about to give away vital information before slowly shutting it again. The bastard had the nerve to taunt her. The woman whacked back the sharp utensil and swung it forward. Peter's piercing scream ratted Emily's brain before the agonizing pain jabbed at her right ring finger. She whimpered quietly, tucking her chin to her chest and closing her tear filled eyes. "Think about it. I'm only going to ask you nine more times." The dull _thlunk _of Peter's finger hitting the ground was shudder worthy. Emily waited until she heard the woman exit the room completely before turning to Derek with wet eyes. "When the fuck did _he_ become pack?" Derek didn't say anything, just turned his lips into a thin line.

"I don't want to make it sound like we don't appreciate your hospitality but do you think it would be possible to put that on ice? Maybe something for my hand? Extra-large Band-Aid? Perhaps some antibiotic ointment?" Peter asked after five minutes of nothing, boredom, pain and watching the Control Panel Guy give Emily a once over before exiting the room. Chainsaw guy shook his head slowly. "Not even something for her? Tissues for her tears?"

"I'm in _pain_, rat ass. _Lots_ of it. Give me a –" Emily cut her words short, the sound of gun shots from above diverting her attention. The door was kicked open and Chainsaw Guy's gun was forcefully ripped from his hands and used as a weapon to know him out cold. The person – The _woman_ who entered turned to face them, hair flying over her shoulder like something you'd see from a romance film. It was wonderful. "Who're you?" Emily asked before she could stop herself. The woman didn't look at her like she was stupid, so obviously it was a perfectly valid question. She didn't answer though, just smiled in amusement and walked towards the three of them, giving them al once-overs that didn't make Emily half as creeped out as she was when the creepy Spanish hunters did it.

"She's the one who saved Isaac." Derek said, filling in Emily's blank.

"I'm the one who was _hired_ to save Isaac." The woman corrected.

"Although that gives me the image to the person Isaac was saved by – hired or not – I was looking for a name. Like how mines is Emily. I take it yours isn't _the one who was hired to save Isaac_?"

"The name's Braeden." The woman – _Braeden_ – said.

"Wait, back up. Hired? Someone hired you to get us out of here?" Peter asked sounding eager. Emily couldn't blame him.

"Someone hired me to get Derek and Emily out of here. You, I'm totally fine leaving for dead." Braeden began to unlock Emily's chains first with the only silver key of the two on the hook.

"When did I get this reputation?" Peter asked, not sounding completely phased.

"Does the killing spree ring any bells?" Emily asked as Braeden moved onto Derek with the keys. Emily rubbed at her wrists, the yanking and puling at her chains had made the red. She wiped at her eyes quickly, wiping away the tears from minutes ago.

"Who hired you?" Derek asked, looking at Braeden with the upmost curiosity that Emily would think back at later and coo at.

"Deucalion." Braeden answered and Emily's nose involuntarily wrinkled.

"Deucalion? The guy who did that to you?" Peter asked. Braeden looked at him for a few beats, unlocking his final chain before replying.

"A girl's gotta eat." Peter didn't pay much attention to Braeden's answer, he just dropped to his knees and gather up his finger, cradling it in his hands. "All right, let's get the hell out of here." Braeden said, moving towards the door.

"We're not leaving without it." Derek said, handing Emily her bundled up clothes. She took the gratefully, yanking on the comfort of her light hoodie.

"Without what?" Braeden asked irritably.

"Something that belonged to my family. It's here." Peter looked up from his finger and at Derek curiously.

"What? What do they have that belonged to us?"

"I don't care what it is, let's just get it." Braeden huffed, walking through the beads into the other room. Emily quickly grabbed onto Derek for support as she tugged on her shorts, feeling incredibly grateful that he didn't move away, and when a warm, comforting feeling flowed through her. She quickly toed on her flats and pondered over to the door, lingering there until Derek was two paces behind her before she started moving again. Peter could catch up. He obviously had a lot of making up to do with that beloved finger of his.

"I could sense it when they took Emily and I in. It's in a chest like box – I just can't remember what room it was in. Everything was too blurry to think about." Derek walked ahead, looking around the room. They went through to another room when Derek wasn't satisfied with the other and began looking around.

"Is this it?" Emily asked, coming across a pale box. It had a strong aura radiating from it, so it was best to ask.

"Yeah. Yeah, this is it." Derek murmured, cautiously putting a hand towards it. When he came into contact with the box, a bright blue light bounced his hand back off it.

"It's made from a Rowan tree. It's mountain ash wood." Peter explained like it was the most evil genius thing he had ever heard of and was undoubtedly proud. Braeden sighed impatiently, kicking the lock straight off it. Braeden flipped open the box to reveal nothing but sparkly black powder. Mountain ash. "And that would be just mountain ash. Somebody really doesn't want our hands in there." Derek and Peter slowly turned to Emily, looking at her expectantly.

"Me – you want me to? Oh yeah, great idea. Let me just reach into the box of mountain ash that people with supernatural abilities aren't allowed to touch – Did I mention that the very hands I will be putting in there are the hands that I use to magically fling people across rooms and stuff like that? You know, _like a supernatural ability_?" Both Peter and Derek rolled their eyes in unison before looking at Braeden. She sighed again, almost as if she were thinking that she should be getting paid for reaching into a box of ash but stuck her hands in anyway, seconds of rummaging later, surfacing with a circular box. She tipped the mountain ask off before showing the front to Derek.

"Is this it?" She asked.

"Yeah." Derek muttered, taking it from Braeden's hands carefully and looking at the lid. "This is it. This is what I need."

"And what is it that you need?" Peter huffed. Derek just lifted his eyebrows and shook the box gently. That seemed to give Peter the answer and he looked at Derek and the box with disbelief. "No, it _can't_ be."

"What can't be?" Emily asked, feeling left out of the loop.

"Talia's _claws_. Fuck – _they had her claws_." Peter muttered madly. "The claws of the greatest Alpha to ever walk the earth." Peter looked at Derek from the corner of his eyes. "No offence."

"None taken, I didn't go on a killing spree unlike some."

/ / /

Being back in Beacon Hills was like experiencing multiple orgasms at once (probably not the best metaphor for the feeling, but, fuck, how accurate it is). Emily had slept in the back seat for the entire ride back, leaving Derek and Peter to bicker between themselves at the front.

For the last hour of being back in the loft (it still felt a little strange to call it _hers and Derek's_ but she'd get past that soon, right?) Emily had spent sprawled on the sofa listening to Peter whine about his finger, complain that Derek wasn't doing anything to help him, screech loudly that sewing your own finger back onto your hand was harder than it looked and watched Derek snicker to himself at Peter's despair. It was like nothing had ever happened.

"While I enjoy basking in Peter's pain, I don't think my poor finger can't take it any more when he digs the needle in too far. Mind stepping up to the sewing platform, younger, more handsome Hale?" Emily asked, grinning into the sofa.

"What do you think I've been doing for the past fifteen minutes?" Peter snarked, grinning with so much teeth that it made Emily a little uncomfortable.

"Hilarious, honest. You're five good, comedy gold jokes away from getting slapped in the face by a fish, congratulations."

"Hey," Peter said suddenly, perking up with a smirk "if it's true what they say, y'know, about when you have sex with one person, you've just had sex with everyone they've ever had sex with, technically, everyone in this loft has had sex with each other." A fork came flying from the kitchen, hitting Peter square in the forehead.

"You're gross." Emily commented.

"Hey, it's all through you."

"And you're the one who brought it up and looked so damn happy about it. He's your nephew, dick wad, don't look so damn happy about your little discovery."

"Gimme the needle." Derek huffed, outstretching his hand, waiting for Peter to hand it over. Derek sat in front of his uncle, on the edge of the sofa at Emily's waist.

"It's almost done and _now_ you want to help me?" Peter snuffed, dropping the needle into Derek's palm regardless of what he was implying.

"Help _you_?" Derek practically scoffed. "I'm helping the empathic emotion feeler because apparently she feels your pain, so somehow you wriggled your way into being something like pack. I'm helping my girlfriend to stop feeling the pain you're causing her when you _purposely_ push the needle in too far."

"I fucking _knew it_!" Emily crowed, lifted her head from the sofa to glare daggers at Peter. Peter smirked back.

"He needed motivation." Peter said calmly. "Not my fault his helpings were delayed."

"Maybe if you stopped making a scene about your pain, I would've helped sooner." Derek muttered, pushing the needle into Peter's finger. It stung like it did when Peter was doing it, but there was some calming notion knowing that the needle was, in Emily's eyes, in safer hands.

"Ow." Peter huffed. "Don't you have any anaesthetic?"

"Yup." Derek said rather smugly, looking up at Peter almost innocently.

"Well, are you at least going to tell me what I risked life – _and digit_ – for?" Derek didn't answer straight away, just tugged at the thread until it came off with a painful pang. Peter hissed quietly, holding his hand in front of him, studying his newly sewed back on finger.

"I'm going to show you." Derek picked up the box the Braeden retrieved and unscrewed the lid, emptying out the contents. "After the fire, that's all that was left of her."

"Talia." Peter uttered softly, picking up a claw and studying it closely. "I can't decide if that's touching or morbid." Derek gave Peter a blank look, obviously wanting none of Peter's shit. "I guess the real question is, what are you planning on doing with them?"

"I have to ask her something. And from what I've heard, this is the only way it's possible." Derek placed the box in the middle of the table and looked at Peter expectantly. Peter had seemed to catch on to what Derek was implying (good for him, because Emily still hadn't) and studied his hand once again.

"You gotta be kidding me." Peter deadpanned.

"Why do you think I sewed your finger back on?" Derek asked with a coy smile. Peter looked at the claws with a miserable look that made Emily preen inside.

"Wait, _why do you think I sewed your finger back on_." Peter mimicked. "You did _one loop_. I had to do the rest _alone_."

"I just had to listen to you whine and speak your perverted thoughts, I'm taking all the credit. Put the claw down." Peter rolled his eyes, placing the claw by the others. Derek picked on up and dropped it in the box.

"You know, there's always an element of danger to rituals like this. I'm not particularly fond of them." Derek gave Peter another blank look and dropped a second claw in the box. "Unless they somehow benefit me."

Derek scoffed out a small laugh, dropping a third into the box. "What do you want?" Derek asked in an amused tone.

"I want to keep them." Peter said. Derek stopped his hand half way from the box, claw dangling between his fingers as he scrunched his eyebrows at Peter. "Sentimental value." Derek dropped the claw in the box. "She was your mother, but she was also my sister. _What_? Am I not allowed a little bit of sentiment?" Derek smiled cruely, dropping the final claw into the box.

"So what if Talia was your sister?" Emily grumbled, crawling to her knees, sitting upright. "Derek came out of her vagina; you just happened to come out of the same vagina Talia did. Do I get to run in the _who gets to keep the claws Race_ seeing as she _was_ the one who dug me up, gave me an apartment that I could live in with my family after we all rose from the dead?" Emily bit sarcastically.

"He can have them. They won't be much use to him." Derek muttered, poking at the box so it was closer to Peter. "As long as he holds up his end of the deal." Peter hovered his hand over the box, inching it closer before taking it back again. The bastard was hesitating. Derek stood up, most likely mentally preparing himself for seeing his dead mother again. Peter looked around at him, almost asking if he had to do this. Derek rolled his eyes and nodded his head slowly.

"Take your time, really." Emily grunted, edging forward, anticipation gnawing at her bones. Derek seemed to be thinking along the same lines as he shook his head and stepped forwards.

"Too long." He said blandly, taking a hold of Peter's arm and shoving it in there. Peter's eyes glowed blue as Emily braced for the pain, but there wasn't any, which was obviously kind of weird, considering Peter had just had claws that weren't his planted into his fingers.

"That _hurt_."

"Hmm, _no_ it didn't."

Peter rolled his eyes. "But it _should_ have."

"But it _didn't_." Peter rolled his eyes again standing up and looking at the claws.

"That's not exactly my colour." Peter murmured.

"I have some crappy gas station nail varnish in the car. Lovely neon pink, _just_ your colour." Emily snickered, looking at Peter's new claws in astonishment.

Peter ignored her. Derek dragged himself over to Peter chair, turning it so it was facing the door, and sitting on it backwards. "This is going to be excruciatingly painful."

"Just do it."

"Oh, I'm going to. I just wanted you to know we all have our petty revenges." Peter wasted no time on sticking the claws into Derek's neck and at the sudden pain (Peter wasn't wrong about it being excruciating) Emily lurched forwards, almost tumbling off the sofa.

"_Jesus_. You couldn't have taken it easy?"

"Petty revenges." Peter wheezed. "We all have 'em."

"You'd know best. Carving a deer with a spiral ring any bells?" Emily snarked, settling back down, keeping her eyes cast on Derek. Suddenly, seconds after Emily settled, Peter pulled back, pulling the claws with him and Derek sat with a jerk.

"Did you see her? What did you ask her? Did she say anything about me?" Peter rushed out, barely giving Derek any time to catch his breath or think through the short, short seconds he got with his mother. Derek turned to look at Peter, sweat practically pouring down his forehead. "Well, that doesn't look good." Peter commented.

"Well done, you motherfucking _star_." Emily growled, stepping off the sofa and crouching in front of Derek's face. "You okay? You're not about to pass out or anything?" Derek shook his head weakly.

"How – How long was that?"

"Barely a minute. You're sweating like you've been hovered above boiling oil. Are you _sure_ you're alright?"

"I'm – I'm fine." Derek turned to look at Peter with a glare. "_No_, she didn't say anything about you, were you expecting something? Something you need to share with the class?"

"No." Peter grunted too quickly. "_Obviously_, you're only going to share with one person in the room, and I really don't think that person is me."

Peter's change in subject worked as Derek gave him a sarcastic smile. "Brilliant deduction skills. I'll make contact when we need you."

"I get to keep the claws?" Peter asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yup." Peter nodded and grinned, almost as if he thought Derek would never keep up with his end of the deal (Emily had her doubts too, if she was honest) and made to grab the box. Derek quickly slid it out of Peter's reach. "I said the claws, not the box." Peter opened his mouth to object, decided against it and settled on a pleasant grunt, waving a dismissal before strolling out the loft without another word.

Emily waited until she could hear Peter no more before she asked what she was simply dying to. "Your mother, did you see her?" She asked quietly, taking Derek's finger tips in her hands.

"Barely a minute you said I was out for." Derek muttered. "It felt at _least_ an hour." He blinked away the distant look in his eyes, sitting up a little straighter, meeting Emily's concerned gaze. "I –" Emily prepared herself for the worst, the comfort he'd surround Derek in. It was probably Peter's fault, no way was he supposed to have a conversation with his mother with only a few – "I saw her. _Fuck_. I –" Derek broke off, unable to speak from the surprising grin on his face. "I never thought I'd see her again." Emily smiled, just managing to stop herself from saying something she'd regret like '_Well, you're not really supposed to see dead people._' That would be insensitive.

"Tell me everything." Emily prompted, getting to her feet, placing her hands on Derek's cheeks. "I am going to treat you like a complete girl and tell you not to miss a _single_ detail out." Derek looked up at her with possibly the most _feeling-sy_ look she had ever seen him give anyone, and it was a little overwhelming. It was as if talking with his mother had broken down all the built up walls between Emily and Derek, honestly, _it was freaking fantastic._ "Is this a momentous occasion? I think it is. I'll make hot chocolate with marshmallows, whipped cream and _grated chocolate_. You make the sandwiches. Any kind, I'm not bothered." Emily's eyes glazed over as she thought of the last time she had home-made food that wasn't just shoved through the little cubby hole that lead to a greasy kitchen with a cook with too long hair so they ended up puling a long strand of hair from their mash potatoes. Emily had to physically shake herself away from the thought of food and drag herself to the kitchen, Derek pottering closely behind her.

It was actually wonderful, working away in the kitchen, occasionally brushing against Derek without him tensing like he did before. It had taken Emily a few short weeks after they first started dating for him to get used to the casual touching from her, whether that be a simple hand on the shoulder as she squeezed between the chair he'd be sitting on at the train car or as big as giving him a kiss on the cheek as she beckoned him goodbye, goodnight or even for the sake of it.

Of course, then Jennifer hurdled into the picture and all Emily hard work to settle Derek into casual touches before had went to shit, in fact _worse_, sometimes he'd tense for a good few solid minutes. This time, Emily didn't even have to try, she didn't have to lure him off the tenses, in fact, _he was the one casually touching her_.

Momentous occasion _indeed_. When the hot chocolate and sandwiches (one Nutella each and a jam one to share) were made, Emily pulled Derek over to the bed and sat down eagerly, practically bouncing with excitement.

"It's not that extravagant." Derek murmured, almost bashfully. "I was in shock quite a lot of the time."

"No wonder." Emily mused, offering him a small smile. "You got to talk to your mother. If I got the chance to talk to mines, even for five minutes, I'd spend it standing there, mouth wide open and crying like a complete loser. Not even the mascara being waterproof could keep it from running."

"I keep forgetting about your mom." Derek muttered, almost shameful. "I keep wallowing in my own grief when you lost your mom too." Emily rolled her eyes, leaning over and flicking Derek on the ear.

"I lost a parent, and you lost more than that." The '_you lost your entire family'_, while left unsaid, hung heavy in the air. "Anyway, what happened?"

"She was in her wolf form." Derek muttered. "It made it pretty hard to understand, I'd forgotten how they communicate, but after I remembered, it came easily and I was in the middle of the woods talking to a wolf."

"And then what?" Emily asked, tearing off the corner of a random sandwich and stuffing in into her mouth, repressing the groan of sheer joy. _Actual food_.

"She – She told me it wasn't my fault." Emily kept silent, watching Derek intently as she swallowed. "That nobody blames me."

"Wise woman." Emily commented, smiling almost shyly.

"She said you're good." Derek muttered. "For me. That you're good for me." Even if she was getting told through a messenger, Emily couldn't help but blush slightly. The thought of getting somewhat of a blessing from Derek's mother was unbelievable. "She also told me that Peter – while family – isn't to be trusted. He's done terrible things – even _before_ the fire. My mom – she told that I have another cousin. She doesn't know who but – _Peter's_ the father."

"I swear to every God, I am _not_ the mother." Emily shuddered, feeling rather repulsed that _Peter has a child_. "Hey, if we want to find them, you think we should check every psychopathic killer in the state?" Derek snorted, picking up his mug and taking a short sip. "What happened after that?"

"I just – _talked_. Told her about what happened to Laura and I after the fire, what happened after Laura passed, becoming the Alpha, building a pack, _losing_ the pack, Cora. Told her a great deal about you." A small smile flickered over his face. "She even laughed when I told her that you were going to murder me." Emily's eyes blew wide.

"_Derek_!" Emily screeched, outraged, flustered, _embarrassed. _"Out of _everything_ you could have told your mother about me you told her that I, at one point, wanted to kill you?"

"Relax, she found it _funny_."

**Kinda happy with the amount of time I got this up in (biiig improvement from the last two updates, yeah?). I'm thinking of writing another Derek X OC story. Loosely based around the plot, following it, just the main character isn't in most of the drama, mainly revolving around her own and stuff. I kind of liked writing the whole, Derek's improvement thing, and I'm really excited to write a much more healthier relationship for the two of them which will be about trust, love and obviously loads of kisses. Not even just on the mouth. Like, actually forehead kissed and cheek kisses. It'll be a blast.**


	63. Hallween

**The Downpour.**

**Halloween. [Chapter Sixty-Three]**

**Takes place during Season 3B, Episode Four (Illuminated) of MTV's Teen Wolf.**

"Oh, and we need bread!"

"We _have bread._"

"Not the _good_ bread, though."

"_Good br_ – Emily, bread doesn't have concept of evil. What the bread is saying to you is in your _mind_ –"

"Shut up, dick." Emily huffed. "Get organic bread. We're going to start making healthier life-style choices. You're not the Alpha anymore, sweetheart, you're not going to stay Alpha fit forever."

"Your words are making me swoon." Derek grunted dryly. "What did I do to get a girl like you?"

"I think you're the only person who would date someone who's over one hundred _willingly_." Emily shrugged, peering over her old Spanish text-book. "Now that you have me, I'm not letting you throw me away."

"I'm just thankful that you're a step down from psychotic murderer." Derek muttered, grabbing the roll of notes from the coffee table. "Is organic stuff even healthier?"

"It sure _sounds_ healthier. We can be those obnoxious people who say '_Hey, honey, get the _organic_ bread. Yeah, we only eat and drink things that are organic._'"

"Uh, _no_ we won't be." He stood up, grabbing his leather jacket from the back of the sofa. Emily huffed.

"Remind me to burn all of the leather you own?"

"I'll remind you to _not_."

"I swear, it's like the Emily Evans wolfsbane of the world."

"Why do you think I wear it?" Derek snarked, pulling open the door. "Oh, and while I'm getting the _organic bread_ and groceries, scrub the smell of blood away? It's messing with my ability to smell."

"You're fault for giving Stiles a key!" Emily called after him. Derek stopped in his tracks.

"Why would I give him a key? I thought _you_ gave him a key?"

"Why the hell would I give Stiles a – that little _shit_." Emily snarled, pouncing at her phone, bringing up her and Stiles' text conversation. "Go get the groceries, I'll deal with the smell and Stiles."

After thirty texts delivered to Stiles, rambling about how copying a house key was quite frankly _illegal_ (none of which he responded too, probably in school) a sharp series of knock sounded at the door. Emily froze. They hadn't told anyone about being back, Peter sure as hell wouldn't say anything, telling a bunch of teenagers news that Emily and Derek both didn't want told yet wasn't his kin of evil. The scent at the door was unfamiliar. She had smelt it before, yes, but she didn't know _who_ exactly it belonged too. Best case scenario, it's someone looking to buy a house in the building, worst case scenario it's the hunters again. It didn't _smell_ like the hunters. Emily listened closely for voices as she edged quietly towards the door, but the only sound from the other side was breathing and heartbeats. She slowly side the door open, just catching her growl as she saw the freaking alpha twins with a human. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" Emily gritted out, grinding her teeth together in a smile.

"We need a place to hold a party." One of the twins said stepping forward and sliding the door open for himself, completely disregarding the fact that this was _Emily's home_. Emily's home with whom she shares with a werewolf who might be completely territorial.

"_Sure_, come on in." Emily grit out, walking heavily down the stairs in defeat. The human looked far too comfortable with the twins to know what they were. Sure, Stiles is just as comfortable with werewolves as this guy might be, but if this human knew that they were once Alpha's (judging by the decreased smell of power) who killed people on the regular, he wouldn't be so comfortable.

"Are you sure she'll let us do this?" The human asked quietly.

"Emily's nice." The way the other twin knew her name sent uncomfortable shivers up her spine.

"Ethan, just because she's nice doesn't mean she'd let us throw a party in her home."

"Ethan." Emily said brightly, turning around to face the human and, presumably, the twin named Ethan. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" Ethan bowed his head momentarily in gratitude, thankful that Emily wasn't exploding in their faces like they originally thought.

"This is Danny. The venue where he wanted to throw his party cancelled because of the black-out." Ethan explained. "It was _Aiden's_," Ethan jutted his head in his brothers direction, probably so Emily could know his name "idea."

"Okay, so what kind of party is it?"

"A black-out party." Danny answer, freakin' _dimpling_ at Emily. Emily was sold right there and then. "They don't have enough generators to power the party."

"I will allow you to throw your party here on _one_ condition." Danny and Ethan raised their eyebrows in anticipation. "I'm charging everyone who comes in here _three_ dollars to cover damage control."

"I – I think that's a fair deal." Danny smiled, smelling rather uncertain.

"It's mainly damage control for the damage that my boyfriend will cause when he finds out. But he has to get used to the idea that he's not the Alpha of the house anymore." Emily said, snickering softly at her own joke. "I'll need help moving the furniture so school can wait."

"A girl after my own heart." Danny grinned (again with the dimples, Emily was _so_ far gone).

"Since it' your party, I don't want you lifting anything big like the sofa, there's a few generators in the basement, the elevator goes right down there."

"I'll just go grab them." Danny beamed, back tracking to the door. "Oh, and thank you. So much." One long lasting dimple and Danny was off. Emily rounded on the twins glaring.

"I know for a start that you guys weren't going to ask Derek and I for the loft with kindness. In fact, I know you two probably weren't going to ask at all. I don't know what came over the two of you to _spontaneously_ give him a venue, but if you're going to hurt –"

"We're not going to hurt _anyone_." Aiden – or was it Ethan? – reassured.

"I'm having a hard time believing you when all that I can see when I look at you two is that you helped kill someone who was like family to me." Emily folded her arms across her chest. "No amount of good that you to dish out is going to make up for the fact that you killed Boyd, beat my boyfriend, friends and Peter, and that while Derek and I were gone, you beat Scott to a bloody pulp. Don't think that I couldn't smell his blood and your scent lingering about."

"If you hate us so much, why are you doing this?" One of the twins challenged.

"Because I'm going to make a profit. You two can handle damage money. I'm keeping the money I make for myself. Danny's coming back up, go help him." One of the twins nodded, the one with the more friendly personality. The other one stood there, levelling off Emily with a glare.

"I can become a good person." He snarled, eyes flashing blue.

"With eyes like that, I have my doubts." Emily sniffed. "Didn't I just tell you to do something? _Go_." Danny and nice twin walked in, holding the generator in joint effort. Oh. _Oh_. "_You're_ Danny." Danny, Ethan and Aiden cast her with confused looks. "You know Stiles, Scott, Lydia, Allison and Jackson. I know them too. I'm friends with Scott and Stiles."

"You're the Emily that was supposed to be there last year to help with the text with Stiles and Miguel." Danny said, dimpling slightly as he and nice twin set down the generator. Miguel?

"Miguel?" Emily asked, peering into the darkening room. "I think you mean Der – Oh. _Oh! _Miguel! Yeah, I remember him." Emily made a mental note to ask (more like tease) Derek about that on a later date. Emily turned around on the other twin. "Since you didn't do anything, you can start the generator." Grumpy Twin puffed, but grabbed the generator easily.

"Where to _boss_?" He drawled.

"There's a little balcony out of the window – _no_, I'm being serious here – not as good as the one upstairs, but it's closer. Put it there." Grumpy Twin role his eyes and walked over to the window, opening it easily and sliding out.

"Where's your boyfriend?" Danny asked, fingering the book Derek left on the table. "If he's going to be mad, why are you holding the party?"

"It's Halloween. I love Halloween. The only night of the year the dead can roam free from their graves, y'know." Emily smiled. "He's out grocery shopping. I have him wrapped around my little finger and he doesn't even notice." The left over twin balked.

"_Grocery shopping_? That takes like, an hour!"

"I sent him to get organic things. Beacon Hills, in case you haven't noticed, doesn't sell anything organic. The nearest tore that does is a two and a half hour drive. He's only been gone _one_. He should be back in three, when the party is in full swing."

"Shouldn't it take him at _least_ five and a half hours?" Danny asked in confusion.

"He used to drive a Camaro. I don't think he cares for speed limits. He'll get bored and frustrated when actually shopping and grab the first thing that comes close to what we need." From the balcony, the generators engine revved. "Let's get everything moved. Put all the furniture through the hole in the wall and into any room. Danny, set up the lights wherever you feel they need to be."

"How did you know we brought –"

"I'm not stupid." Emily said, cutting off the nice twin. She nodded at Danny. "Go."

/ / /

"So you like him then." Emily noted, standing next to Ethan (the nice twin, the one that she may actually like sometime in the future).

"Wha – Danny? No." At Emily's disapproving look he frowned and rolled his eyes. "Maybe – _maybe_ – I do, but _if_ I do, he doesn't like me back."

"You're throwing him a party. You like him."

"Derek ever throw you a party?" Emily scoffed out laugh.

"He threw me a surprise birthday party that ended my friendship with my best friend's because his uncle came in and we thought he was you and your old pack. You know the Alpha one that scared everyone half to death, it scared my friends out of my life. I guess I have you to thank for that, huh?"

"Emily!" Danny called over the music, waving over at her. "People are getting out of a car! Get to the door!" Emily nodded, giving him a thumbs up and a smile.

"You're not the best person, but you're not a bad person either. I think Danny could be your moral compass as your brother is obviously altering yours." Emily didn't give Ethan a chance to reply, just made a B-line straight for the door, opening it up a crack.

"Is this where the party is?"

"Maybe." Emily said slyly. "Three dollar an entrance though."

"Three dollars a group?"

"Per person. _Pay up_." The group al reluctantly sighed, digging into their pockets and purses, pulling out three dollars each and handing it over to Emily. Emily grinned, taking the money and sliding the door open wider. "Paints over in the corner. Enjoy."

For the next ten minutes, multiple groups flooded in, al handing over their three dollars begrudgingly. There was free drink, for God's sake, three dollars isn't going to break them. "Three dollars per person an entry." Emily said automatically as a couple strolled around the corner.

"_Emily_?" Before Emily had a chance to register the voice, she was already grinning and wrapping the boy in a hug.

"_Isaac_." She gushed. "God, I missed you so much."

"Not enough to pick up the phone." Isaac muttered, giving hr a squeeze before pulling back.

"Most of the places we went to had terrible reception, _but it goes both ways_. You could've called too, y'know."

"Touché." Emily roled her eyes, turning to Isaac's date.

"Allison." Emily said slowly, turning back to Isaac. "Allison _Argent_."

"We're friends now." Isaac said simply.

"Are you also friends with the knives she sliced you with?"

"If you're gonna go to that territory, I'd talk to Derek."

"_Six_ dollars." Emily growled, holding out her hand.

"I thought it was three –"

"I change my mind. Now it's six each."

"If this is about what I said about Derek –"

"Of course it is." Emily snapped. "Derek only did what he did to protect you. If you can't see that, then maybe you're more idiotic than I originally thought." Even from the flashing lights, Emily could see Isaac's dark blush. "Six each now before I up it to twenty." Isaac and Allison quickly dug into their pockets, pulling out the notes. "Enjoy your night." Emily said dryly. Isaac and Allison quickly huddled in, emerging themselves in the large groups of people. "You three get in for free." Emily muttered, waving her hand at Stiles, Scott and random girl. Consider it Allison and Isaac's treat."

"We had no idea you were back." Scott said softly. "Are you two –"

"How could you be okay with this?" Emily asked suddenly, looking at Scott, shoulders slumping.

"Okay with what?"

"Allison and Isaac. Isaac lives with you. Isaac is one of your friends and he's flaunting around with Allison, completely disregarding your feelings. She's your first love, Scott, and those feelings never will go away." Emily sighed, dragging a hand down her face. "Ignore me. Just – get in and have a good time. Be a teenager and forget about everything. _Go_."

/ / /

"Three – _oh. _Oh _fuck_."

"What the _hell_ is going on here?" Derek snarled.

"I – I can't hear you. Music being loud and every –"

"_Emily_."

"It's Halloween." Emily cheered pathetically. "The night of my people. There couldn't _not_ be a party."

"Does it have to be held in _our house_?"

"_Technically_, it's not _my_ party. A friend of Scott's, actually." Derek lifted his eyebrows. "I thought if we were to be a part of his pack –"

"We're not going to be a part of his pack. He lied to another wolf to get what he wanted. He may be a good person and a good leader, but he'll never put his pack first." Derek looked around the room impatiently. "Show me where the DJ is."

"Do you want to request something?"

"I want to request that he turns whatever he's playing off." Derek looked around the dark corners of the room. "We need to talk. _All_ of us." Emily nodded, not trusting herself to not say something stupid like '_All of us like, all of the party guests?_' because that's just embarrassing.

"Follow me." Derek did, following closely behind Emily to the deck. Derek pushed himself in front of Emily quickly, going to walk towards the DJ.

"Bro, sorry, but The Bloody Beetroots doesn't take requests." The bodyguard (Emily wasn't so sure) said.

"Yeah, _bro_." Emily snickered. Derek supressed the urge to fly away from her and her bullshit (he loves her like that). Derek moved to walk past the guard but got stopped.

"Bro, seriously. I said the DJ doesn't take –" Derek grabbed the man's throat roughly, holding him a few inches above the ground.

"He'll take mine." The man was thrown to the side and Emily frowned.

"Your social skills are fantastic." She simpered, clapping him on the shoulder. Derek rolled his eyes, smiling tightly at the DJ before flipping the deck over. "I am in deep shit."

"_Get out_!"

"The deepest shit." Emily groaned softly, dragging a hand down her face as everyone clamoured out the loft. "Hey, jackass." Emily called, walking over to a hooded man in black. "Can you like, leave before I get thrown into the sewers or something?" The man didn't say anything, just turned around to say something. "Yeah, can you leave in the dir –" Emily was tugged to the side, away from the man. Emily looked up at Derek, frowning when she saw the worry – _worry?_ – spread across his face.

"Guys, they're all looking at me." One of the twins stated. The man (followed by replicas of the same man) all began to march forward, stopping in the light. They were masked, the mask undoubtedly creepy, and judging by Beacon Hill's luck, _not human_. "Why are they all looking at me?" The men took another step forward. "Guys?" The twin sounded frantic. Scott, Stiles and Isaac all stepped forwards, snaring and wolfing out on the strange, definitely-not-human men. Emily creeped over to the girl who came with Stiles and Scott, grabbing her hand tightly, mostly to keep the girl from doing something stupid.

"I'm Emily and I'm going to keep you safe, got it?" The girl nodded frantically back.

"Somebody do something!" Allison said weakly as the men crowded around the twin, two of them holding him, and a third putting a hand to the twins ear. The twin dropped to the ground as the man took his hand away, but they didn't care. The turned to face Scott, Emily and the girl, advancing slowly. Scott turned, looking at the girl and Emily with beaded red eyes. Emily gripped onto the girls hand tighter.

One by one the men dissolved into the air as the room lit up.

"What the hell were those things?" Scott asked, taking the girl from Emily and pulling her close.

"Were they the things we all needed to talk about?" Emily asked quietly, looking at the back of Derek's head. She watched as his head bobbed up and down slowly.

"Your dad's twenty-four hours are up." Isaac said to Allison gravely.

"I thought all of this was over." Emily muttered bitterly. "_Obviously not_."

"Emily." Isaac said, looking directly at her. "Break Aiden's arm." Emily didn't question why, she just grinned, walking over to the knocked out twin, taking his arm in her hand and snapped it quickly. He shot up, roaring loudly. He lurched forwards to grab at Emily with his teeth but Emily stopped him quickly, growling softly with frustration.

"Touch me and you won't get to touch anything ever again." With a flick of her wrist, Aiden was rolling off to the side.

"Check behind his ear." Allison ordered gingerly, as if she were testing the waters between them. Emily rolled her eyes, shuffling over to Aiden and checking behind both ears.

"Why the hell would you get a backwards five tattoo behind your ear? I've witnessed a werewolf get a tattoo and it's not pretty, you're even more psychotic than I thought."

"What are you talking about? I don't have a tattoo."

"Did you get it without your brothers consent or something? Aiden, there's something there. A backward five –"

"It was them." Isaac explained. "I have one too along with Ethan and Lydia."

"So what, they're going around, giving the supernatural teens of Beacon Hills tattoos?" Emily asked, standing up to face Isaac properly.

"Not just teenagers." Derek muttered, hand going to the back of his ear subconsciously.

"That's why you took so long?" Emily asked. "From half two in the afternoon 'til half six in the evening you weren't just shopping amongst other things."

"Who takes fourteen hours to go shopping?" Aiden asked meekly from the ground.

"Obviously you've never been shopping with a girl or you would know that answer." Emily sniffed. "So, what do we know about these guys? I want to do everything I can so I don't get a backward five stamped behind my ear."

"They come out of the dark, hence why the disappeared when the sun came up. If you can find a way to keep the sun up for the rest of eternity, by all means." Allison grumbled.

"I know how to use knives –"

"But the thing was looking straight at Kira, Emily and I." Scott blurted. Emily looked over at Allison.

"Forget what I said about the knives; help me find a way to keep the sun up."

**Short, I know, but I want the next episode to be all in one chapter, which hopefully, should be up either tomorrow or the next day. No promises though ;)**


	64. Oni

**The Downpour.**

**Oni. [Chapter Sixty-Four]**

**Takes place during Season 3B, Episode Five (Silver Finger) of MTV's Teen Wolf.**

"His eyes were glowing." Scott sad, looking at Argent as if he actually cared. Emily rolled her eyes but bit her tongue so she wouldn't say anything that might get her thrown out of there.

"There was something almost ritualistic about it. Like it was looking right into his soul."

"That's the same thing it did to me." Isaac muttered absently.

"That's what they did to everyone."

"Not everyone. They only came after the werewolves."

"And Lydia." Allison added to Scott's statement, placing down the blood covered cotton ball onto the table and picking up a thin sheet of gauze.

"Anyone with a connection to the supernatural."

"Then who was the guy they went after in Japan?" Isaac asked and Emily had a hard time believing that Gerard Argent would send his son all the way to Japan for a lousy gun. But then, the guy is a psycho.

"A kumicho. A yakuza boss. It was my first gun deal. I was only eighteen and it was supposed to be a simple exchange. Except Gerard left out the minor detail of the buyers being yakuza. He wanted to see if I could adapt in the moment. Testing my ability to _improvise_."

"Or your ability to survive."

"The moment the sun went down it was like they just materialized out of the shadows. They had swords, not curved like katanas, but straight, black steel. Like ninjatos." Argent carried on, Allison worrying more about the safety and well-being of her father as opposed to the story.

"What did they want?" Scott asked intrigued.

"To get to the kumicho." Argent paused, tongue flicking over his dry, chapped lips. "They cut down every living thing in their way."

"Did they mark hi like they did us?" Isaac asked, hand subconsciously brushing over his ear.

"Not exactly." Argent uttered.

"Well, what did they do? What was he?" Emily asked impatiently.

"I don't know." Argent didn't seem to care who the question came from, Emily didn't even think he knew who was doing the asking at any point through his trip down bad memory lane. "But there might be someone who does." Argent looked up, suddenly looking aware of his surroundings and who was in the room with him, far better an healthier looking than he was seconds prior. "There were a few others who survived that night. One of them was a man named Katashi. They call him Silverfinger because of an unusual prosthetic. And it looked like he was getting ready to take them all on himself. I've known for a while Katashi was in the country. I spent yesterday tracking him down."

"He undoubtedly didn't like that." Emily muttered, motioning to the scarring on his face.

"Not particularly, no."

"You think he knows what they are?" Scott asked, rising a bit from the chair he sat on. "Or what they want?"

"Maybe."

"What if he doesn't want to talk?" Allison asked, ever the spirit killer.

"What if he doesn't even remember you?" Isaac chipped in.

"He'll remember this." Argent stood up, walking the few steps over to a box. Emily quickly rose from her seat, walking over to Argent. He opened it, peeling off a layer of cloth to reveal a broken mask. A mask much like the one the hooded men were wearing only a few hours ago. "I know I didn't kill it. I'm not sure you can. But I slowed it down long enough for us to get out of there."

"What was behind the mask?" Scott asked, examining the piece he held in his hand. Emily reached a hand forward, hesitantly edging one towards one of the bigger pieces of mask.

"Darkness." Emily drew her hand back with a flinch. It seemed like, as she made contact with the mask, a jolt of electricity ran a course through her veins. "Absolute darkness."

"The thing just electrocuted me." Emily uttered under her breath, rubbing the tips of her reddening fingers.

"_Electrocuted you_?" Scott asked, turned to face Emily with his eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, I'm, uh, _pretty_ familiar with the sensation."

"What happened?" Argent asked.

"Nothing." Emily said quickly. "_Nothing_ happened."

"Bull shit." Isaac scoffed. "She said the mask electrocuted her."

"But Scott's holding it." Allison stated.

"I know, which is why I probably just imagined it or something. Maybe an aftershock from the hunters, I dunno, something like that."

"Touch it again." Argent said, nodding towards the box.

"Are you crazy? _No_."

"I thought you said it was just an aftershock?"

"And I'm _pretty_ sure someone somewhere has said that dead people can't come back alive, yet here I am!" Argent sighed, sticking his and in the box and picking up a small piece of the mask easily.

"I didn't feel anything, Scott doesn't feel anything. Pick it up." Argent ordered, voice steely calm. Emily puffed her cheeks out in annoyance, leaning forward and slowly edging her fingers towards a shard of the mask. When her fingers made contact, the familiar rush of electricity coursed through her veins, making her flinch back.

"It did it again. Obviously it's not an aftershock."

"She can't be lying." Scott muttered, picking up Emily's hand and investigating it. "The tips of her fingers are blistering." Emily's eyes blew open and she took her hand back, looking at her blistering finger tips. Emily closed her eyes tightly, wiling them to go away, luckily, the will of her mind was enough and when she reopened her eyes, they were disappearing rapidly.

"Interesting." Argent said softly.

"What's interesting?"

"It's almost time for school, I suggest that you all go home and get ready." Argent muttered, taking the piece of mask from Scott and putting it in the box. He shut it, taking it in his hands and walking out the room. Emily stood there for a second, trying to put together her thoughts.

"Emily, need a ride?" Scott asked, popping his head back into the room, shaking Emily from her own mind.

"Oh, on a bike? No thanks. I'll text Derek to start the drive here or something." Emily muttered, giving him a quick, reassuring smile.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely positive. I probably need the fresh air anyway, try and process the whole ordeal right there."

"Nothing says _fresh air_ like a bike ride." Scott pressed, smiling hopefully.

"And nothing says _road accident_ like bike ride either." Emily pressed her hand to his upper arm, smiling. "I'll see you later, okay?" Scott smiled, reluctantly nodding his head. "Get to school, alright? Learn some things." Scott rolled his eyes.

"Yes, _mom_."

_**To:**__ Derek,xo  
><em>_**From:**__ Emily  
><em>_**Message: **__[06:58AM] __**Hey, do you think you can pick me up from the Argent's? So many blocks away for such small, exhausted legs…**_

Almost as soon as the message was sent, Emily's phone buzzed in her hand. (She was incredibly impressed, Derek was learning)

_**To: **__Em  
><em>_**From:**__ Derek  
><em>_**Message: **__[06:59AM] __**Already there.**_

Emily followed Scott out the building, waving him off as he sped down the road. Derek's car wasn't hard to find (harder to find than the Camaro would have been, of course), considering he started the car as soon as Scott's bike turned the corner. Emily got in, peering at him with confusion. "Hurry up and close the door, we're going to make sure Scott's alright."

"I was just with him, he's fine –"

"For the rest of the day. Those _things_ were looking at him this morning before they disappeared. I'm not going to leave him unattended."

"Argent suspects that they only come out at night when its dark, and I agree with him. Isaac was attacked by them the other night and they came out of the shadows as it got dark. They like, evaporated earlier when the sun came up. Chris has seen them before and told us that they came out when it was dark, we have no reason to suspect that he's lying."

"All the more reason to keep an eye on Scott from afar." Derek pulled out of his space violently, speeding down the road.

"They could have been looking at Kira and me too, you know." Emily puffed out, putting a hand out onto the dash.

"You're with me and Kira's with Scott." Derek muttered. At Emily's irritated silence, Derek rolled his eyes. "Would you rather be doing nothing at home or out, keeping the people you love safe?"

"I'd rather be keeping _myself_ safe." Emily said quietly into her lap.

"I can keep you safe." Derek assured, before amending quickly "Uh, assuming that your magic can't work on them. Because you're now more powerful than I am, so I'd be a pretty big burden."

"Assuming I'll be helpless and scared." Emily whispered, resting her head against the window. "_Again_."

"You helped when you could."

"I nodded and you and Peter so you both could kill Jackson. I never did jack shit in the Sheriff's department _or_ in the pool. Just held Kayla up. Freaking_ Stiles_ helped more than I did."

"True." Derek agreed. "Some helped more than others, but if you can't do anything _supernaturally_ this time round, help out Stiles. He could always need an extra hand researching. All we have is Chris _Argent's_ word on what these things are, and by the sound of it, he doesn't know much."

"This is like the Kanima all over again."

"Hopefully we can skip the part when I get paralysed and stuck in a pool for hours." Emily smiled softly.

"Second that, it was _freezing_."

"And I was _paralysed_ from the _neck down_ in ei –"

"Eight feet of water, I know." Emily teased. Emily tilted her head back and yawned loudly. "'m sleepy, wake me when something happens?"

"Nope." Derek grinned, reaching forward, turning the radio on and cranking up most of the way to full volume. "You gotta stay awake."

"De_reeeek_." Emily whined, pinning him with wide, pleading eyes. "I'm so _sleepy_. I just wanna _sleeeep_."

"You can sleep tonight when the normal people sleep. It's not my fault you threw a party."

"It was _Danny's_." Emily eyes brightened for a second as she turned to Derek coyly. "_Miguel_."

"Don't." Derek said firmly, although the corners of his mouth were twitching.

/ / /

"So." Derek muttered, watching some school pupils emerge from the school as the lunch bell rang. "What did you do when you were younger? I've never heard about before you came to Beacon Hills, but nothing ever about what you did before you were dug up."

"Why the sudden interest?" Emily asked, tapping her fingers across her cheek to the rhythm of the song.

"We're stuck in a car together with nothing to do, I'm making conversation."

"Until I was fourteen, I went to school. My mother home-schooled me too, so I got more of an education than the other kids my age, considering most left school when they were ten to work to provide for their families." Emily paused, rubbing the corners of her eyes. "A few months after I turned fourteen, my mother pulled me out of school and took me to her work, down at a factory where they made guns for soldiers. Sometimes we made explosives, but it was mostly narrowed at guns, considering the age of women who worked there." Derek's eyebrows lifted.

"You made _guns_ at _fourteen_?"

"It wasn't so bad." Emily dismissed. "The women I worked with were nice, caring and helpful. My boss was – he was an ass. Never around much, only when he needed to be. He was awfully racist – but back then, who wasn't?"

"I never thought you had a problem with Boyd."

"I didn't. I had nineteen years on earth before I met him, many of those years with Peter, Alexi and the likes. I never really knew _what_ to think. My dad – he was open minded about it all. My mother wasn't. She didn't have a problem with people being gay, and she thought women should be treated as equally as men, but when it came to skin colour? She had her negative opinions. She thought that there was a reason there were different colours to our skin. She and my dad never agreed, dad said then there must be a reason that all our noses are different, or why don't we judge people on hair and eye colour too."

"That's a rather… strong argument."

/ / /

"I can hear Scott's bike." Emily muttered, nudging Derek with her elbow.

"How can you tell it's Scott's?" Derek challenged.

"Do you need more proof?" Emily asked, pointing out the window. "_That's_ Scott's bike. _Follow_, Cujo."

"I can't just follow them, I have to be a few cars behind otherwise they're gonna know."

"Since when have you bothered about getting caught snooping about other people's business? Scott's not gonna waste his time, turning around to see who's following him when he has a _girl_ on his back."

"Girl?"

"Kira, dumbass. Couldn't you smell her?"

"Well, I'm sorry that I never got the memo that we're paying _my nose is bigger than yours_."

"_Drive_, or _I_ will."

"You can't even drive." Derek sniffed, following Emily's orders anyway and taking off after Scott, maintaining a safe, twenty feet distance.

"Exactly, so I'll crash into a tree or something."

The drive to Scott's passed fairly quick, Derek parked at the bottom of their block and Emily tried to forget that they were directly outside Kayla's house. Obviously, that didn't work and instead of keeping her senses peeled just for Scott's house, she ended up listening in on Kayla's. (Who knows, her house could get attacked too!)

For the hour they spent waiting, Emily gathered that Miranda's sister had gave birth to a son, Jacob and he was a screamer. Kayla and Miranda sat in Kayla's room, parenting Jacob, both completely clueless. It made Emily somewhat sad to know that their lives carried on without her, that they probably didn't care that there were demonic ninja's going around, giving the supernatural creatures of Beacon Hills backwards five tattoo's behind their ear, or that they didn't care that Emily went to Texas because she went through the worst breakup of her life. They didn't know that she suffered from great memory loss and went back to the age where she didn't give a shit, where she spent most of her days in a dimly lit room, smoking all her problems and questions away with untested drugs. They didn't know that Derek saw his dead mother and had completely changed as a person in more ways than one and had seemed to dislodged the stick that appeared to be permanently stuck up his ass until now. They didn't know that – that Emily was left alone in the car, Derek making a break towards the McCall household. Emily rubbed at her eyes tiredly, swinging her own door open, tumbling out and slamming it shut heavily. "Derek!" She crowed, running after him.

(A part of her hoped that Kayla and Miranda had heard her, another art thought she was stupid to even play with the idea).

"_Mom_, the ash!" Scott cried, as Emily barged through the door.

"Kira!" Emily yelped, as one of the demonic ninja's appeared eerily behind her. "Kira move out the –" The twins crashed through the window, averting the attention of the demonic ninja by Kira. "Stay by me." Emily said lowly, tugging Kira behind her. Emily took a shallow breath, shutting her eyes momentarily, gathering all her dormant power. When she reopened them, he could feel every ounce of power that she ever had coursing through her veins and she could only hope that it would work. Emily held a hand out in front of her, slowly closing it. From the naked eye, it didn't look like it was doing anything but getting the attention from one of them, but Emily could _feel_ it. She could _feel_ the damage she was causing it. It wasn't breaking its mask, that's for sure, but the way it didn't move, didn't draw its sword or even move towards her showed _something_. It made a rattling sound, much like the one heard in earthquakes when the pencil pot on your desk jiggles about.

Emily shoved her hand forwards and the demonic ninja flew backwards and out onto the porch, just in time for Melissa to smash the mountain ash down. Emily crumbled to her knees, physically feeling the excess power drain from her. "I did something." Emily croaked, head spinning. "I managed to move one of them."

"You also managed to drain half of your power." Derek muttered, carefully picking her off the ground and steadying her to her feet. "Maybe you should stick to research." Emily thought she'd disagree, but nothing sounding better than being able to sit with a book a search what the hell those things were, any maybe ask Deaton what she could do that wouldn't cause her to literally drop to the floor after moving _one_ five feet away from her. Kira slowly put her hand towards the mountain ash barrier, touching it, only to get zapped away by a bright, blue light. She stumbled back, looking at one of the twins wearily.

"All of the baseboards are ash wood?" Derek asked, walking back over to Scott Emily on his tail.

"Uh, yeah. It was Deaton's idea." Scott explained. Emily nodded in approval. That was a very good idea. "Where the hell did the two of you come from?" Scott asked, sounding kind of taken back that Derek would go back to his old ways. If only.

"From his moms va –"

"We've been following you." Derek said quickly, interrupting Emily. Scott cast Emily a quick disgusted look.

"For how long?"

"All day."

"Face it Scott, we're your number one fans." Emily grinned, giving him an exaggerated wink, before trailing off to kep an eye out for the evil twin (Aiden, not Ethan. Ethan has redeeming qualities.)

"Scott, this isn't good!" Melissa shouted from where she was tending to, Emily suspected, Scott's dad.

"It's Kira, right?" One of the twins asked with a smile that looked too much like a snarl to be Ethan. "Are you gonna tell us what you are?"

"What?" Kira asked quickly. "What do you mean?" Aiden grabbed Kira's wrist.

"_Aiden_." Ethan warned.

"Watch." Aiden ordered, dragging Kira over to the mountain ash barrier. He placed her hand on it, giving his brother a pointed look when it flashed blue and she sprang back. "See that? She can't go through it either. So what are you?"

"She's a Kitsune, idiot." Derek insulted, walking over to them. Aiden looked at Derek like he'd been personally offended, which he probably was. "Use your eyes." Derek said simply. "You can see it all around her. The younger ones give off an aura. She just hasn't learned how to conceal it yet. She probably doesn't know what kind she is either."

"Can you see _my_ aura?" Emily asked testily. She really didn't want to be the centre of attention to the new supernatural beings if they could _see_ that she was the one giving off the aura.

"I can _feel_ yours." One of the twins said. They had to wear nametags, nametags are good.

"Do _you_ know what kind she is?" Emily asked, completely ignoring the twins answer to her last question.

"Not really, but if I did, I wouldn't tell you."

"Oh _wow_, _thanks_." Emily drawled before turning to Aiden who still had his hand on Kira. "Get your hand off her, Tweedle Dee." Emily seethed. "Before I remove it _for_ you." Aiden slowly released her and Kira scattered off.

"She your little girlfriend or something? You don't need to protect her." Aiden huffed. "Not _yet_."

"Oh yeah, Kira and I fuck on the regular." Emily said neutrally, lifting her hand and examining her nails. Derek shifted beside her. "Next time we do, _you can watch_." Aiden's eyes went comically wide, causing Emily to snicker before he glowered at her.

"I wasn't going to hurt her." Aiden said, ignoring the last few seconds with Emily.

"Not yet." Emily and Derek quipped in unison.

"Why do you think we're here, Derek? For a study group?" Aiden asked, completely ignoring Emily, which was fine by her. Less stupidity aimed at her, just how she liked it.

"Where's Stiles?" Emily asked to nobody in particular, just voicing her thoughts.

"We're here to protect Scott." Aiden continued.

"We're trying to fight for him." Ethan chipped in. Emily rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure you are." Derek said dryly. "I'm sure you'd kill for him." Derek continued, turning to face the twins slowly. "But are you willing to die for him?" Derek let the question hang thick in the air before turning his back to them.

"Would you?" Aiden asked after a few seconds. It took Emily a few seconds before she realised that Aiden was talking to her.

"Scott's my friend and like a relative, a cousin maybe, I'd do anything for him."

"I asked if you'd die for him." Aiden said smugly, like he caught her out. "You _wouldn't_?"

"You're asking someone who physically can_not_ die if they would die for someone. That is a task I literally can't complete, but if I could die like someone regular, I –" Emily was cut off by a low rumbling, shaking the entire house. Blue light lit up the room in flashes as the demonic ninjas struck their swords against the barrier. Scott and Kira flounced in the room almost immediately.

"What are they doing?" Scott asked quietly.

"Testing for weakness." One of the twins replied, Emily mentally swore at them for moving about the room again.

"They are shifting the _entire_ house, people are going to notice." Emily huffed loudly as with every strike, a bowl fell off a counter, smashing loudly on the floor. "Can it even _hold_?" Just as the words left Emily's mouth, the demonic ninjas pocked their swords at the barrier together, pushing down hard – _the irony_.

"Guys." One of the twins said slowly, getting their attention. "We have a problem."

"Maybe they want hospitality." Emily said hopefully. "A cup of coffee and a biscuit." Even in the midst of terror, Derek managed to pin Emily with one of his many Bitch Faces – Bitch Face Number Three, to be precise. "_I'm trying optimism_." Emily seethed. Scott's ringing phone cut sharply through the tense air and he scrambled to pick it up.

"Allison, _please_ tell me that you have something. They're here. They're trying to get in and it looks like they're gonna be able to do it." Scott pleaded.

"_Okay, okay listen_." Allison's voice drifted from the other end of the phone, and Emily had never been more pleased to hear her voice. "_They're Japanese demons. They're called the Oni. They're looking for someone possessed. Someone with a dark spirit attached to them._" Emily resented the way Derek briefly looked down at her when Allison spoke about the possession. She didn't think that she'd been possessed. But then, if someone _was_ possessed, would they know it?

"A Nogitsune." Scott said softly.

"_How'd you know that?_" Allison asked, and seriously, she needed to check her priorities. "_Scott_?"

"Just – Tell me what else." Scott pressed.

"_Okay, they won't hurt you. They know you're supernatural but once they do this check, once they realise that you're not carrying with you this dark spirit then they won't hurt you. I promise. All they're looking for is the Nogitsune._"

"I'm right, aren't I?" Kira asked feebly. "They're looking for _me_."

"They're looking for a dark spirit. And I know it's not you."

"Can we save the kissing and hugging for later? We have freakin' _ninja's_ outside getting in!" Emily exclaimed, hands going sweaty.

"Scott, you're gonna have to do something." Derek urged, but before Scott could do anything, the mountain ash barrier broke and Emily felt a wave of _true_ fear wash over her. What if they couldn't get her out of the state Aiden was in? Emily had to break his _freaking_ arm, that wouldn't work on her! Emily backed up as the Oni took a step into the McCall household. Emily felt the blood drain from her face.

"Don't do anything." Scott said calmly.

"Is he serious?" One of the twins asked madly. Emily couldn't help but agree with him.

"_Emily_." Scott urged. Emily couldn't stop herself from walking forward and joining Scott and Kira. It took her a quick second to realise that the little shit had accidentally used his Alpha voice on her. "I said don't do anything." Scott repeated, looking the Oni dead in the eye. Scott looked back at Kira, who had shuffled back a few steps, and out stretched his hand. Emily felt stupid for wanting to hold someone's hand for comfort, so she clasped her own hand, balling them up and pressing them under her chin. "Trust me." Scott pleaded quietly. Kira slowly put her own hand into Scott's and walked towards him.

Emily flinched at Scott's hand landing on her upper back, walking her forward with him and Kira, not expecting the human contact. As the Oni stepped forwards, Emily slowly dropped her shaking hand to her sides, balling them up. There was no warning to when the Oni's eerie hand slapped up beside her left ear, holding onto it. She felt Scott's hand drop slowly from her back and knew something wasn't right when she was able to stand perfectly still in front of the Oni, staring right into its glowing eyes. From over the Oni's wrist, Emily could see Kira and Scott drop slowly to their knees and felt stupid for not having the same reaction. The Oni in front of her tilted its head to its left, and from what Emily could see, the opposite direction to which the other two Oni were tilting their heads. Emily tried not to let this bother her too much. Suddenly, Scott's head was dropped at her feet, seconds later followed by Kira falling too. Emily tapped her fingers impatiently against her thighs.

The Oni's eyes turned a dark blue and Emily's body began to shake against her will. Her breaths were cut short and the Oni's grip by her ear only dug harder into the side of her head. Emily could feel the power getting pulled from her, but something in her body wasn't willing to let it go, having a steel grip on it. Emily could feel her eyes roll to the back of her head and had to physically force them to go back to normal. The Oni physically shoved her to her knees (or maybe it only put in slight pressure and her knees gave way from under her, Emily couldn't be too sure).

As quickly as she fell, the Oni let go of her and Emily could feel her power building up inside of her.

Derek was by her in an instant, keeping her from flopping to the ground like a sack of potatoes. His mouth moved a few times, indicating that he was _speaking_ but Emily couldn't hear anything over the loud, buzzing noise. Before she could prevent it, Emily's eyes rolled back into her head and all she saw was the face of Stiles hallowed out, looking like he'd been on a three year heroin binge crammed into three days, under his eyes dark, beads of sweat dripping down his face and a cruel snarl like smirk curling the corners of his mouth. She couldn't get rid of the unsettling, slightly panicked feeling before she blacked out.

**There was a little insight to what Emily did before she was reborn, as some shall say. Surprisingly, I'm trying to add more Demily moments, but when I try to write it, it just goes south. I want to try and put across the point here, in case you didn't pick it up, that when Emily says she was useless and Derek more or less agrees with her, he's not doing it to make her feel bad. He's saying that with a pure heart, agreeing with her. Not lying to her, because quite frankly, although never stated, Derek doesn't want there to be any petty lies in his relationship with Emily. He wants Emily to feel comfortable with the truth that, yes, she didn't help as much with the Kanima business, but she did as much as she could do. To me, I think that's a much more nicer thing any boyfriend or girlfriend or fuck, even a friend or family member could do, not lie to them to make them feel better, make them feel better with the truth. Idk, I'm rambling. Hopefully a new update by Friday, or Thursday.**


	65. Stiles VS Kira VS Dark Spirit

**The Downpour**

**Stiles VS Kira VS Dark Spirit. [Chapter Sixty-Five]**

**Takes place during Season 3B, Episode five and six (Silverfinger) of MTV's Teen Wolf.**

Derek gave Emily another firm shake, shifting his arms to get a better grip on her slack body. "Emily, fuck, _Em_." Scott and Kira had already begun rising, Ethan breaking Scott's arm causing his to yowl loudly and Kira waking from the noise (or maybe something to do with the abilities she possesses, whatever, Derek didn't care). "Emily, this isn't funny."

"Where – Where's my dad?" Scott asked groggily, rubbing his arm. "Is – Is he okay?"

"Scott – I need help." Derek pleaded, looking up at Scott for a long, frantic moment. Scott didn't seem to be paying attention, leaning down to help up Kira. "Em, _please_." Derek muttered softly, brushing her hair from her face.

"She looks possessed." Aiden commented, crouching opposite Derek, who only just managed to repress a snarl and settles on flashing his eyes at him.

"She looks near _dead_." Derek corrected harshly, looking up with irritation as Scott ran out the living room, taking a straight B-line to where ever the hell his more-alive-than-Derek's-freakin'-_girlfriend_ father. "Need a phone." Derek muttered, mind already settling back on his Plan B. If he couldn't acquire Scott's help, he'd have to resort to _other_ help sources. "I swear to God, if you drop her or _anything_, I _will _cut you up into so many pieces and scatter you all over the earth that nobody will know the difference between your intestines from your liver."

"Dude, I won't drop her, _chill_."

"I'll _chill_ when my girlfriend's safe and conscious." Derek hissed, carefully passing Emily to Aiden. He gave her hand a last squeeze before rising to his feet, stepping out to the hall and collecting the house phone, dialling the unfortunately familiar number.

"Fuck." Aiden swore, Derek automatically tuning into whatever he was doing.

"Derek!" The other twin called out shakily. "She's – Emily's seizing." Derek closed his eyes, praying to the God that he never really took much of a believing in that Peter would _answer his damn phone_.

"I don't know who this is, so I'm hanging –"

"No, no!" Derek exclaimed quickly, tuning out the heavy footsteps of Scott, Melissa and Kira carefully carrying down Soctt's dad. "Don't hang up, it's Emily, -"

"My, my. How your voice has grown _deeper_." Peter drawled and Derek could picture that smug face that he just wanted to wipe straight off.

"Shut up." Derek snapped. "She's _seizing_ and I – _fuck_ – I don't know what to do."

"Stick your fingers down her throat." Peter said, gravelly serious. Derek blinked at the wall.

"I tell you that Emily is having a seizure and your first remedy is for me to stick my _fingers_ _down her throat_?" Derek exclaimed in a hushed whispered as Scott and co passed, Melissa dialling 911.

"If there was another way, why would I hide that from you?"

"Because you're a manipulative bastard." Derek said simply.

"And what am I going to get out of this? Just stick your damn fingers down her throat and make sure she chucks up. Have water on hand." The line went dead before Derek had the chance to retaliate. Derek huffed, slamming the phone down on the cradle, stalking back to Emily. Sure enough, Aiden and Ethan held her tightly as she seized. Derek had, personally, never witness a seizure. Sure, there was Erica when Jackson attacked her at the High School library, but by the time she got to Derek it was a just mere quiver, not like what Emily was having. It looked like no body part within thirty centimetres of each other touched the ground at the same, violently jerking upwards.

"Stick your finger down her throat, make her sick."

"Last I knew of, puking wasn't a cure for –"

"Last _I_ knew of, Emily isn't exactly a human." Derek rubbed at his temples in frustration. "Just stick your damn fingers down her damn throat. If it doesn't work, we'll try something else."

"I'm not –" Aiden began to protest, sharply cut off by his brother.

"I will." Ethan murmured, wiping two fingers on his shirt, opening Emily's mouth with the other hand. "Keep her still." Ethan ordered Aiden, jamming his fingers into Emily's mouth, prodding at the back of her throat violently.

"Turn her on her side or she'll choke." Derek huffed numbly, trudging through to the kitchen. He managed to locate the glasses as he heard Aiden squawk loudly about the vomit over his jeans and Emily complain quietly about her mouth tasting '_like ass_'.

(No amount of evidence could prove that he smiled, but he totally did.)

"Your water." Derek said quietly, and rather smugly, if everyone was totally honest (nobody ever is, though), handing Emily the glass. She didn't bother with manners, just took the glass gratefully and chugged the water down quickly.

"The taste of nothing has never tasted _so good_." She moaned, placing the glass heavily down on the floor.

"You're paying for the dry cleaning bill." Aiden huffed, leaning his upper body as far away from the jeans as possible.

"You're the one that shoved your fingers down my throat. Puking was _totally_ not my fault."

"It wasn't even _me_." Aiden objected, snatching the tea towel from Ethan hotly, dabbing it gently on his jeans.

"The ambulance is about a minute away, do you need checked over?" Melissa asked shakily, wiping her blood covered hand on her uniform, looking at Emily with concern.

"Nah, I think this is something I can just sleep off." Emily dismissed, pulling herself into a sitting position, allowing Aiden to stand up. Melissa nodded, to distracted to encourage that she get checked over.

"If everything's okay here," Ethan began slowly "Aiden and I should go. There's CCTV footage of us at the night of the whole hospital thing. Probably best if we don't get spotted by a hospital employee." Derek rolled his eyes, waving his hand in the air at them. While, yes, their lack of presence would brighten his mood significantly, he also knows that if the Sheriff's department had anything to go by about that night that didn't come back to Derek, Peter, Stiles, Scott, Cora, Emily or a now-dead teacher, they'd act on it.

"Yes, you two should go. We wouldn't want an ambulance worker to spot you two. It has been said that the basic ambulance driver have _very_ high positions in the Sheriff's department. Quick, _before they get you._" Emily taunted. Ethan had the decency to look a little bashful and he swept out the living room, Aiden lacked decency and just left. "Hey, help me up." Emily muttered, outstretching her arms to Derek.

"Can you not get up yourself?" Derek snarked, because he's a bastard. But not enough of a bastard to leave her down there as he tugged her up.

"Thanks." Emily murmured, tightening her grip on his arms. "Now keep me up. My legs feel like boiled spaghetti. I – I honestly don't think that I can walk, especially not alone."

"I'll help you." Derek wrapped an arm securely around her waist.

"What the hell happened while I was out? Usually I can walk just fine. But then again, after getting knocked out, it usually doesn't acquire fingers down my throat and vomit, so something must have been off." Emily paused thoughtfully. "Something had to be off enough that you called Peter. He's the only one that you're in contact with that knows what to do." From the front of the house, sirens blared loudly. "What happened to me?"

"You started seizing and I had no idea what to do." Derek muttered, opening the front door. Emily tried her best to put off her weight on her feet, but the shaking in her legs was making it incredibly hard to make that achievable. "Tighten your grip on me." Derek ordered.

"What? Why?" She never got an answer, just an arm under her legs, and seconds later, five feet off the ground, cradled at his chest. "I can walk!" Emily crowed in outrage.

"And I have eleven toes." Emily looked at Derek with raised eyebrows as he closed the door quietly behind him. "Sorry, I thought we were stating things that weren't true."

"_Dick_." Emily hissed, bashing her head harshly against his collar bone. Neither of them said anything, Derek watching Rafael, Scott and Melissa get into the ambulance, Scott talking in hushed whispered to his mom, explain that the Oni wouldn't be bothering them anymore, that they were looking for someone possessed, that he had no clue what happened to Emily, but she wasn't the dark spirit they were looking for (to which Derek didn't like all that much, the implication that Emily _was_ a dark spirit, although wasn't said, was rather heavily implied). Emily had her eye on the two figures standing at the bottom of Kayla's lawn, looking at the scene before them anxiously. Emily could recognise Miranda straight away, hand brought to her mouth as she chewed on her finger nails nervously. Kayla was staring right at Emily and Derek, looking at them with some sort of resentment that made Emily's stomach drop to Derek's feet. "Can you let me down?" Emily asked quietly when Derek had reached the bottom of the porch steps.

"No, you can barely stand at all."

"Let me down."

"_No_."

"Let me down or I'll scream."

"What are you, four?"

"Derek." Emily pleaded. "_Please_." Emily discreetly jutted her head in Kayla and Miranda's direction.

"Them? _Really_, Em? You want to walk and make an ass of yourself for _them_?"

"I want to show that out world hurts us just as much as it hurts them." Derek stopped dead in his tracks, closing his eyes in frustration.

"Scott's dad was stabbed by a Japanese demon."

"Don't try and reason with me." Emily seethed, waggling her legs violently. "Put me down, Hale."

"Why do you have to be so _damn_ difficult?" Derek asked, carefully setting her down on the floor, grabbing her waist tightly.

"I can walk on my own." Emily sniffed, taking a wobbly step forward.

"And I believe you, honestly, I do. But Bambi, I'm not going to let you go."

"Bamb – _Shut the fuck up_. Honestly, quiet with your pop culture references. It's one of your few redeeming qualities and I'm _trying_ to be mad."

"And you're _succeeding_ on being idiotic. You don't have to prove any –"

"She looks _injured_, Kay!" Miranda hissed.

"Poor her, can we go back inside now? It's _freezing_."

"You're being unreasonable. She was our best friend." Miranda commented. Emily scoffed quietly at the past tense.

"She has her boyfriend, they're doing just –"

"Emily!"

"_Miranda_!" Kayla hissed lowly, elbowing Miranda sharply in the ribs. Miranda swatted Kayla's hand away, walking closer to Emily and Derek, pink, fluffy slippers turning an odd colour in the mud.

"Are you alright?" Miranda asked softly.

"_Peachy_, thanks." Emily grunted. Miranda rolled her eyes, looking up at Derek with raised eyebrows. Derek narrowed his eyes, masking his surprise with his default bitch face.

"How is she _really_?"

"Do you mean _after_ both of her best friends abandoned her because they didn't like something?" Derek questioned. "Or do you mean _after_ my recent ex wiped her memory back many years? Or possibly _after _the same recent ex of mines that wiped her memory tried to kill her? Or even _after_ Boyd died and she couldn't do anything about it? Or how she couldn't do anything about Erica dying either? Or, when _I_ almost died, that's a good party story. Or are you talking about when we were ambushed by hunters and electrocuted? Or, my personal favourite, how she just had a seizure after a Japanese demon tried to see if she was possessed by a dark spirit?" Miranda blinked away with horror and pure shock.

"All that has happened since summer?" She asked in a small voice.

"What can I say, it was a regular day in the life of Emily Evans." Emily huffed, shrugging as best as she could. "Oh, Der, you forgot how you broke up with me and sent me to Texas to live with my dad and his girlfriend."

"How could I forget? A personal favourite of mines, it's right up there with how my family were burned alive by someone whom I trusted and co-siding with how my uncle is a crazy son of a bitch."

"And they were just the Thursday's, you should see our Friday's. They're a _blast_." Emily drawled, finding some sick amusement in all of this. Miranda nodded awkwardly, clasping her hands together in front of her.

"What, uh, happened, then? With the ambulance incident."

"We have numerous ambulance incidents. You're gonna have to be more specific." Derek said smoothly. Emily snorted rolling her eyes.

"The Oni, they're the Japanese ninja's that only appear when the sun goes down, stabbed him. It looks pretty fatal, from what I heard. His lung is collapsing, but he should be okay."

"That doesn't _sound_ okay." Miranda said warily.

"Oh, it's not. He's on his way to a collapsed lung. Why on _earth_ would you think that that's _okay_? He might _die_. Anyway, Derek and I have to leave. Bye Miranda." Emily nudged Derek's hip with her own, silently telling him to carry on walking.

"Wait, Emily." Miranda said suddenly. Derek lacked the interest, carried on walking as if Miranda had never spoken. Emily twisted her head, looking at Miranda from over her shoulder. "You look happy."

"I'm not." Emily said simply. "My life is one disaster after another, I don't think I'm escaping that circle anytime soon. The Oni might be out of our lives for now, but they were here for a reason." Emily turned to face Derek's car adamantly. "And I think I know why."

Derek helped Emily in the car, buckling her seat belt for her because he's too kind. As he drove off, the worried glanced were beginning to piss Emily off. "If you have anything you need to say, can you just spit it out?"

"What did you mean by you think you know why the Oni are here?" Derek asked quietly after a few silent seconds.

"Before I blacked out, I saw something. More like someone, actually." Emily muttered, fiddling nervously with her sleeve.

"Is that it, or are you going to carry on?"

"I saw Stiles." Emily finally blurted, the tightened feeling in her chest loosening significantly.

"Brilliant, most people see their significant other, you saw a seventeen year old. Is this your way of saying that you favour Stiles over –"

"I'm serious." Emily grunted, shifting so her body was more in Derek's direction. "He – He looked awful, Der." Emily brought her thumb to her mouth and chewed on her nail. "Like he's been a heroin addict since he was five. Dark circles under his eyes, cheeks so hallow if we lay him down, I could probably eat a full bowl of cereal from it and more."

"You're getting all flustered because you saw a sleep deprived Stiles who isn't eating a lot. Probably a symptom of whatever he has."

"Is being evil a symptom?"

"Evil? Stiles can pull off annoying, but I don't think he's ever dabbled in being _evil_."

"I've seen evil smirks, Derek. I've seen evil smirks that make me laugh because they don't scare me. I've seen evil smirks that creep me out, but _never_ have I seen an evil smirk that will probably haunt me for nights. It looked like he was the love child of Hitler and Peter."

"Do you think it means something?" Derek asked casually, as if they were talking about which horse they think will win the race.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, it happened when the Oni checked you for the dark spirit, right?" Emily nodded her head slowly, wondering what Derek was getting at. "Our world doesn't do coincidences. The two might be connected somehow."

"Dark spirit and evil smirk, while a pretty big leap, could be connected." Derek snorted comically.

"Stiles? The dark spirit? We are talking about the same boy, right?"

"Hey, it was _your_ idea." Emily chided, bringing her leg up to her chest, resting her chin on her knee cap. "If we don't do coincidences, we shouldn't rule out Kira being here as her father's job."

"That could be a coincidence." Derek commented. "The Nemeton now has power, Kira isn't just magically supernatural, she would have had to inhabit the Kitsune genes from somewhere, so either her mom or dad is one and they moved here because the power was pulling them towards it or however that damn tree works."

"That killed guy was looking for her. He wrote her name on the chemistry board as a signal for someone to kill her. That'd be far too big of a coincidence." Emily put her leg back down on the car floor, slouching back. "So for some reason, Kira, Stiles and the dark spirit are connected."

"So, a Kitsune, a dark spirit and a human walked into a bar." Derek said lowly. Emily thumped him on the shoulder.

/ / /

**Three Days Later.**

"Emily." Emily grunted, waving her hand aimlessly at the whiny noise interrupting her sleep. "Emily, you need to get up." Emily flopped her face into her pillow, puffing. "Get up, get dressed. It's urgent."

"Your _face_ is urgent." Emily muttered tiredly.

"What – you know what? I'm not going to react. You need to get up, it's about Stiles." Emily groggily sat up, the back of her head smacking against Derek's nose. "_Ow_."

"Move your _damn_ head then." Emily huffed. "What's the matter with Stiles? Any mention about an unknown heroin addiction that has _just_ started to show?"

"Unfortunately not, _luckily_ for you, he's missing. Get dressed." Emily rolled her eyes, tugging on the first pair of loose cottons she could find. (Derek's, but bets were invented for a _reason_.)

They practically dove down to the car, skipping up to five stairs at a time (Emily was _so_ glad that the wobbly feeling in her legs had gone, or this would have ended badly). Derek almost doubled the speed limit and ran several red lights on the drive to the hospital, barely giving himself time to park before he opened his car door. Within four minutes, Derek and Emily were standing on the hospital rooftop, looking around the place. It reeked of fear and anxiety, began to mess with Emily's brain so bad that she almost couldn't hear Isaac and Scott scramble through the doors.

"He's not here!" Derek called out, looking at the space around him with frustration. "Not anymore."

"You mean the whole building?" Scott asked.

"Gone." Derek clarified.

"I'll go tell Stilinski." Isaac said, nodding slightly at Emily.

"And look out for Allison. She's not answering her phone." Scott added. Isaac jutted his head upwards, running back to the door he came through seconds prior. Scott walked over to Emily and Derek, looking ahead.

"Either of you notice how strong the scent is up here?" Derek asked after a small second.

"I'm practically brain dead over how strong it is."

"Ever hear of chemo signals?" When neither Emily nor Scott answered, Derek carried on. "Chemical signals that communicate emotion. And just our sweat can give off anger, fear or disgust. Take a deep breath and tell me what you feel." Emily didn't bother, she could smell how strong the emotions were and Derek knew that she could, this was probably a Scott-only activity. Emily was perfectly fine with that.

"Stress." Scott said out loud.

"And Anxiety." Emily added. "An ass load of it."

"What was he doing up here?"

"We don't know. But there was definitely some kind of struggle." Scott looked up at Derek curiously.

"With who?"

"Himself."

"How do you struggle with yourself?" Scott wondered.

"Scott, have you ever touched yourself in a way that makes God frown?"

"What? You mean…" Scott motion awkwardly to his crotch.

"Yup."

"I – What does this have to do with anything?"

"It doesn't, ignore her." Derek muttered gruffly. "You go make sure the Sheriff is okay, Emily and I will go check out the high school." Scott nodded quickly, backing off. "What are you smiling at?"

"You're acting like you care." Emily crooned, bumping her hip against Derek's, grinning madly. Certainly not the kind of facial expression one should be wearing when finding out a close friend is lost, unknowing where they are after sleep walking. Emily had issues, okay, that was established ages ago.

"I care." Derek said oddly. Or maybe he said it normally, but him actually admitting that he could have positive feelings towards someone who wasn't Emily.

"In your own way, usually, but this time you're showing it like a _regular_ person."

"Shut _up_."

/ / /

"He won't be in the school, Derek –"

"We don't _know_ that." Derek cut in stubbornly.

"_I_ do, I just got a text from Sco –"

"Stiles is your friend, Em, I get it, but you can't pretend like this isn't –"

"That's rich coming from you. Your coping mechanism is to – You know what? I'm not getting into this." Emily took a shallow breath, shoving her phone and text in Derek's face. "I _know_ Stiles isn't there. Scott's mom and dad found him in the woods. They're taking him back to the hospital." Emily watched his face closely as his eyes swept quickly over the text. He gave Emily a long, rather suffering look before making an illegal U-turn to the direction of the hospital. Emily bit down lightly on her tongue, stopping herself from snapping at his outrageousness.

They pulled up to the hospital in record time, one of the twins (possibly Ethan, Aiden is apparently with Lydia – or maybe Aiden is showing heart and stopped putting his usefulness with people who aren't really doing anything but predicting death and put it to actually helping Stiles) already waiting with cables. "What are they for?" Emily inquired as Derek parked briskly in front of the twin.

"You got a text, so did I." Was Derek's explanation, already stepping out the car, not seeming to be looking to expand on his very brief, incredibly irritating explanation. "Start the engine at my signal." Derek ordered the twin with the nod of his head. The twin nodded, obediently walking over to Derek's previously occupied seat and waited. Derek did some things with crocodile clips and the front of his car that Emily really didn't understand. "Now." Derek muttered, looking over the hood at the twin. The twin revved the engine and Derek fiddled with the clips. If it's bed enough being a girl who doesn't know shit about cars, it's even worse being a girl who doesn't know shit about cars from the early twentieth century.

"So, you think he was just sleepwalking? Or is there something more to it?" Twin asked, backing out the car and over to the opposite side of the hood than Derek and Emily.

"In this town, there's always something more."

"What if I told you I know something more?" Twin challenged.

"_I'd_ tell you to get in line." Emily muttered, the image of Evil Stiles (as Emily had named with all the _love_ in her heart). Derek raised his eyebrows at Twin as a sign to carry on.

"I kind of overheard… "Twin started, pausing for either effect or moral ground. "Well, I listened in on Stiles taking to Scott. How he thinks _he_ was the one who wrote that message in the Chemistry room." Emily's eyes widened ever so slightly. The… _actually_ fit with her plan slightly. Kira and Stiles are connected now, but what about the dark spirit? "The message telling Barrow to kill Kira. I think he might be the Nogitsune." That made far too much sense to Emily. Stiles didn't look like Stiles, he looked like Stiles but he _wasn't_ Stiles. How Emily never came to this conclusion earlier was beyond her.

"That – Derek, that _fits_." Emily muttered, placing her hand against the car to steady herself.

"You two think Stiles, skinny, defenceless Stiles is the Nogitsune?"

"It fits." Emily said determinedly.

"A powerful, dark spirit?"

"Clearly I'm not the only one thinking it." Twin motioned to Emily. "We're just the only ones saying it."

"This thing want to possess someone and chooses _Stiles_?" Emily rolled her eyes at Derek's stubbornness. "Why not take someone bigger, stronger? Someone with a little more…" Derek stopped, and Emily hoped to God he had _finally_ fit the pieces of the puzzle together. "Power." He finished, looking down at the two crocodile clips in his hands. He pressed them together, creating a sharp buzzing sound and spark.

"Jesus' _shit. _Warn me next time, douche."

/ / /

"Remind me why we're here again." Emily said lowly, ducking her had down, keeping her pace up to match Derek's as they walked into the entrance of the school.

"I have a theory." He muttered. Still so incredibly vague and incredibly _not_ helpful.

"So did I. In fact, so did Ethan. You shot them down."

"It was Aiden."

"And I _don't care_." Emily muttered. She should have _known_ it was Aiden. "I don't get it. What is so secretive about this plan that you can't tell me?"

"Because I trust you."

"All though being able to gain your trust _truly_ warms my heart, shouldn't that be a reason to tell me?"

"Most cases, yeah." Derek shrugged, sniffing the air and turning in the opposite direction, crashing straight into Emily. "But if I tell you, you'd tell me everything that's wrong with my theory and make me think logically, so when my plan is _right_ – and it will be – we'd all be totally unprepared. So I can't tell you because you'd destroy my plan and we'd all be dead by the end of the year." That actually made a little bit of sense. Damn him.

"You're _definitely_ known for your optimism." Emily muttered instead of defending herself.

"He's a little preoccupied." Derek said, slowing down to a stop.

"What, who – Kira." Emily stammered, looing between Derek and Kira oddly. "No offense, but we cam here to see _her_?"

"I can help you." Emily had made two discoveries in the space of three minutes. One; Derek Hale actually _trusts_ her. The guys trust issues have trust issues, so this, naturally, is a big thing. Two; Derek Hale offered to help a girl he barely knows. _Sincerely_. Emily had died and gone to Heaven. Or maybe Hell.

"Why would you want to help me?"

"Because I want you to tell us everything that happened at the power station with William Barrow." Kira looked down the hall awkwardly. "Actually," Derek amended "I want you to show us."

"You want me to show you how he tied me up?"

"Yeah, it's a new thing we're working on. What is it called, oh, _bond_ –"

"We know what you are." Derek said calmly, giving Emily an irritated look. "I really don't think that he _just_ tied you up and threatened to electrocute you for the fun of it."

"Fine." Kira whispered at her boots, before looking up at the both, more confidently. "Fine, I'll show you."

"And our sex life is going to get _so_ much more –"

"I'll leave you in the car if you don't shut up."

/ / /

"It was around here, I think." Kira said, looking around the power station. "But everything kind of looks the same now." Kira, Derek and Emily continued to slowly walk down to the bottom of the power station, learning absolutely nothing. "What is that?" Kira asked softly, dragging Emily out of her thoughts about if she could totally climb those fences. (She totally could, right?) "Is that a baseball bat?" Emily looked at the metal box where sure enough, an aluminium baseball bat was stuck to.

"So cool." Emily whispered to herself.

"It's Stiles' bat." Derek said, walking closer to it. Emily suddenly found it significantly _less_ cool and more creepy. Derek walked into the caged area, placing both hands on the bat and tugging. Derek after a few more – embarrassing – pulls at the bat, managed to take it off the box. "It's magnetized." Derek stepped back, looking at the faint chalked mark on the floor. He drew the bat across it, suddenly being pulled towards the box, the bat magnetically connecting with it.

"Watch yourself, _Bambi_." Derek looked back, completely unstirred by Emily's comment, staring directly at Kira.

"Kira," He said slowly "I'm going to need you to tell us everything you know about foxfire." Emily frowned, looking at the ground. She had no clue what the hell _foxfire_ is, but the name alone left a rather negative impression.

/ / /

Emily was definitely right. Foxfire, while not only a boring, extremely long topic, gave Emily a bad, very bad, feeling the entire way through. Emily stepped out the car, pulling back the seat for Kira, abandoning her as soon as her belt was off to stand by Derek.

"I don't know if I should go in." Kira said awkwardly. Derek huffed through his nose, advancing towards Kira almost threateningly. "You're going to tell Scott that Barrow might have used foxfire _created by me_ to jump start the Nogitsune's power inside Stiles." Derek nodded his head.

"Yeah."

"Basically that I helped a dark spirit take control of his best friend." Derek peered at the ground, obviously not getting what Kira was hinting at.

"Give him a second, basic human emotions and understanding aren't his forte. Give him a fight that he's _supposed_ to lose and –"

"You should probably wait here." Derek turned around, nodding ever so slightly to himself.

"You can stay in the car, you know, for warmth." Emily muttered, picking the keys out Derek's back pocket and tossing them at Kira. "We have no valubles, so if you get the sudden overwhelming urge to steal a car, I just want to let you know that Derek's is perfectly available. Ike I said, nothing of importance in there." Derek rolled his eyes. "Seriously, I hate this damn thing. I, in fact, encourage you to steal this car. Life isn't worth living if you haven't battled the law a few times."

Derek rolled his eyes again, turning slowly as he began advancing towards the hospital, Emily nipping at his heels, smirking to herself as they left behind a terribly confused Kira. "You smell nervous." Derek commented as they walked past the Nurses desk.

"So what?" Emily huffed, stuffing her hands in her jean pockets.

"I don't know if you're nervous _for_ Stiles, or of what Stiles will become." Derek twisted his head around. "I'm curious." Emily's shoulders slumped and she sighed, a little bit irritated at herself.

"Am I crazy if I say both?" Derek rolled his eyes (the _nerve_ on him), falling back a few paces to be by Emily, slinging an arm around her waist and tugging her close to his side. Emily oozed into his arms, letting her head fall by his shoulder.

"You're over one hundred, you're going to be crazy no matter what." Emily scoffed, pushing herself away from him.

"Fucking _fucker_." She seethed, unable to keep the smile off her face for more than five seconds.

/ / /

"You know the stuff you were telling me about chemo signals earlier?" Scott asked Derek. "It reminded me of the time you were teaching me to use anger to control the shift." Emily snorted.

"_Yeah_. When Derek taught _you_." Emily snickered sarcastically.

"I think you ended up teaching me more about that."

Scott smiled almost shyly. "Are you teaching me again?"

"Think of it more like sharing a few trade secrets."

"Yeah, Scott can tell you all the useless information about human mythology and what's real and what's not while you tell him the vital information that he _actually needs_." Emily murmured, twisting her hair around her finger, smiling innocently at the floor.

"You know, I took Cora back to South America, right?"

"More like she abandoned us, but whatever, right? Just the little details." From beside her, Derek rolled his eyes so hard that his head practically rolled with it.

"_Shut up_." He stressed quietly, elbowing Emily's ribs so she crowed with laughter. "It's where she spent most of her time after the fire. But that's not the only reason I left." Emily's laughter sobered up and she looked at Derek questioningly. "I needed to talk to my mother." Emily slouched back I her seat, the news no so exciting to her.

"Your _dead_ mother?" Scott asked cautiously.

"That was sensitive." Emily leered, leaning over the arm rest, into Derek's chair and resting her head on his arm.

"She told me something that changed my perspective, on a lot of things." Emily grinned, looking up at Derek cock-eyed as he glanced down at her. "She said that my family didn't just live in Beacon Hills. They protected it. This town needs someone to protect it. With a little bit of Emily's help, you could eventually achieve it on your own." Scott smiled softly as Emily threw her fist in the air. Emily could see a tiny trace of fear, which was understandable. She could feel it too.

"And someone like you to teach me – _us_ – a few trade secrets." Derek looked down at the ground, smiling a little bashfully. Scott got to his feet suddenly, looking worried and slightly frantic. Emily perked up almost immediately. "He was trying to protect us. Stiles was _protecting_ us." Derek leaned forward, obviously getting at what Scott was hinting at.

"From himself." Scott sprang down the hall, Derek following quickly in his footsteps. Emily huffed softly, jogging after Scott and Derek. She followed them up to the roof where they had met the other night. "What are we looking for?" Derek called as he entered through to door and onto the roof.

"I'm not sure." Scott responded. Emily didn't say anything, choosing to remain silent. The thought of Stiles _attempting_ to protect everyone from what he will inevitably become was terrifying and slightly nauseating. "But I think Stiles wasn't just up here struggling with himself. I think he was struggling _not_ to do something."

"Let's just hope that he was struggling _not_ to cover the hospital in toilet paper." Emily muttered to herself, wiping the side of her hand across her eyebrows, walking over to where Scott and Derek stood. Scott reached on top of a roof type thing, patting it down before pulling off a bag filled with wires. "Not toilet paper." Emily grunted, bending down to look at the tools and wires closer. "The hell would Stiles want with –"

"Emily!" Bother Derek and Scott exclaimed, Derek's hands going under her arm and tugging her back. In front of her, the box inside the metal cage exploded viciously, sparks flying in all directions, including by the bag where Emily had just been crouching. Emily held onto her chest, panting heavily, her eyes widening when a wire tug loose, the end of it sparking, and began to wiggle around.

"Scott." Emily whispered shakily. "The – The Oni mask that Argent has. It _electrocuted_ _me_. And – And when it did that _thing_ it showed me Stiles' face. I – I don't think that was accidental. I think they're _meaning_ to do this. Even the broken one."

"We're gonna have to get down from here before that thing lashes back and hits us."

"Okay, okay. Go, go." Scott ushered, putting his hands on Derek's arm and forcefully moving him forward, naturally, Derek pulled along Emily, his hand wrapped around hers like steel.

"They – This means something, Der." Emily muttered, stumbling down the stairs three at a time to keep up with Derek. "They – They _wanted_ me to see this." Emily leaned against the staircase wall, breathing heavily. "They _want_ me to know that Stiles is the Nogitsune and what he's going to do."

**Sorry for the bit of a long wait, I have my prelims (mock exam type things, idk) on the 3****rd**** of February, so there has been a shit ton of assessments at school. Kinda crazy how little I have left until Season Four? And the worst part, the three/four month break and what Emily is going to get up to. I have a vague idea. **

**Anyway, I tried to include some Demily fluff? Just how Emily called Derek 'Der' a few times without him snapping, I, personally, thought that a bit of relationship development. Idk, tell me if you think their relationship has been healthier or if it has just stayed the same, I'd like to know where I could improve:) **


	66. Murder Accusation 20

**The Downpour.**

**Murder Accusation 2.0 [Chapter sixty-six]**

**Takes place during Season 3, Episode Seven (Letharia Vulpina) of MTV's Teen Wolf.**

"We can talk about this later; just now we need to get out of here." Derek gave Emily's hand a squeeze for emphasis, nodding at Scott to carry on as he slowed to a stop beside them. Scott ignored him, placing a hand near Emily's head.

"You're _sure_ it was Stiles? Not someone else?" Scott asked lowly. Emily closed her eyed, tipping back her head so it rested against the wall.

"It was Stiles." Emily admitted through gritted teeth. "Stiles is the Nogitsune. It's why his symptoms from the Nemeton were so severe and lasted longer." Emily opened her eyes, pushing herself off the wall, looking between Scott and Derek adamantly. "Let's just get out of here." The boys didn't need a second telling, Derek already four steps down before Emily managed to finish her sentence, pulling Emily along with him.

Upon exiting the hospital and stepping out onto the grassy front, Derek pulled both Emily and Scott back, stopping them from stepping on, what Emily could now see as, a giant puddle with an electrical wire in it. Another wire was in the air making its way to Kira, but Emily didn't care about that. At the far end of the puddle, Isaac lay amongst the water, jerking upwards very few seconds. "Isaac." Emily muttered. "We – We _need_ to get to Isaac." Derek looked down at Emily, his eyes then trailing over towards his former Beta. Without warning, Derek grabbed Emily's hand and pulled her towards Isaac.

"Isaac?" He asked quietly. "He's not breathing." Derek looked up and towards Scott. "Scott! He's not breathing."

"Go – Go get someone, I'll try what I can." Emily mumbled, rolling Isaac onto his side, wincing when she saw the severe burns. "Go get someone." Emily said firmly. Derek reluctantly let Isaac go, getting to his feet and going towards the nearest person in hospital scrubs or a white coat. Emily rolled him onto his back, checking his airways for whatever he may have put in his mouth (she never did fully grasp this part of CPR training). "Air ways are clear. Fuck, what the fuck do I –"

"Out the way! Out the way!" Emily was ushered to the side by numerous doctors. She stumbled to her feet, allowing the doctors to do doctor-ish things.

"Come on." Derek said lowly, placing his hand on the pit of Emily's back. "We're going home."

"But Isaac –"

"Will be fine and will still be here when you come and visit him tomorrow." Emily huffed softly, allowing Derek to tow her towards Scott. She watched as Derek's concerned, softer face turned hard and stern. "You _have _to tell Stilinski." Derek said firmly, as they were in a five foot radius from Scott. "You have to tell him what's really wrong with Stiles."

"I – I can't just tell him that his son's the Nogitsune that demonic, Japanese ninja's are looking for."

"I don't care how you tell him, just do it."

/ / /

"I thought home would make me feel better, but it's made me feel worse." Emily mumbled, kicking off her shoes into the corner by the door. "Why is it that this isn't getting easier? It should be. This is our fourth go at the whole kicking-evil's-ass shit and it's getting _harder_." Derek stayed quiet, taking off his jacket carefully and hanging it over the sofa. "I need a human." Emily muttered absently, shrugging of her own jacket. That caught Derek's attention.

"As in, you want a human as _pet_?"

"More like a lab rat." Emily said brightly, tossing her jacket next to Derek's. "You're not questioning my motives. Why?"

"Is anything I say going to change your mind?"

Emily smirked, shrugging carelessly. "Probably not. But I'm going to tell you why anyway." Emily began walking over to their bed, tugging her shirt over her head in the process. "When I'm at my strongest, I can do basic mind manipulation shit on humans. I want to test it." At Derek's raised eyebrows, Emily rolled her eyes. "Ever watched The Vampire Dairies?"

"Uh, no?"

"Wrong answer, but it doesn't matter. The vampires in The Vampire Diaries can do mind manipulation. They just stare into the humans eyes and give an order. The human does it without a struggle. Unlike me, they think that they made the decision on their own, even though they didn't. I've only used it a handful of times, but I'm thinking that maybe – _just maybe_ – the Oni gave me full power."

"Why would they do that?"

"Why would they do anything?" Emily challenged, pulling a black tank top over her head. "They let me see evil Stiles before we knew he was going to be evil. I was electrocuted by the broken mask of an Oni and then tonight that thing happened on the roof of the hospital. I could _feel_ all the – the _power_ surge through my body after they checked me. What if they gave me that power to – to _destroy_ –"

"Hey, Em, _calm down_." Derek crossed the room, taking Emily by the shoulders. "You're crying." He muttered. Emily ducked her head, raising her hands to wipe at her damp cheeks.

"I'm just so _scared_."

"I know. We all are."

"I shouldn't be. I – I shouldn't be petrified. I was a teenage girl in the middle of the war and _that_ didn't make me feel physically nauseous." Derek moved his arms own to her waist, naturally closing the gaps between their bodies. "Somebody's going to die. Maybe _multiple_ somebodies. Maybe Scott, maybe Isaac, maybe Kira, maybe _you_, maybe –"

"_Maybe_ we'll all come out of this incredibly harmed, in need of psychological help, but nobody dead." Derek said softly into Emily's hair.

"Promise me? Promise me that nobody will die?"

Derek sighed quietly, kissing the top of Emily's head so softly that she barely felt it. "I can promise that neither you nor I will die tragically." Emily frowned deeply, finding it hard to come to terms with the fact that he couldn't even promise her that they would survive; he just managed a feeble _they wouldn't die tragically_. Emily stepped impossibly closer, giving her arms a tight squeeze around his torso.

/ / /

The next two days consisted of looking out for Stiles. Emily never got her hospital visit to Isaac, but received a text from an unknown number saying that they weren't allowing anyone who wasn't family in, but he was stable. At the end of the message, it signed off with '_-A_' so either Emily was now in the world of Pretty Little Liars or it was Allison Argent. The two days were tough, consisting of driving around Beacon County, running around Beacon County and complaining while running and driving around Beacon County.

The constant lingering of fear was doing nothing to help soothe Emily's severe anxiety.

Before Emily even made it through the loft doors fifteen minutes before their carefully scheduled lunch, Derek was towing her back out, holding one of Argent's loud and aggravating stick things to help track werewolves. "This is a _damn_ threat." Derek huffed. "Stiles is _missing_ with a _dark spirit_ inside him, and Argent wants to _threaten us_?"

"What makes you think it was a threat?" Emily muttered, pulling open the passengers door of Derek's car, that Kira _didn't_ steal. She had _permission_.

"Maybe the fact that it was sticking into our couch? I don't know about you, but that screams _I want to kill you_ in the nicest way possible."

"What if it was a trap for Stiles?" Emily suggested meekly, completely aware that her idea sucked ass.

"In our loft? Yeah, sure. I bet Argent's sticking them into everyone's sofas." Derek puffed impatiently. Emily rolled her eyes, reaching over and cuffing the back of Derek's head.

"It's _lunch_. I'm hungry, Der. I need_ food_."

"Food can wait." Derek grunted, taking a sharp left onto the main road leading to the Argent's new place.

"And what about Stiles?"

"We're no closer to finding him than we were this morning."

"Wow, I so missed your optimism."

"I recall you saying something about it being my best quality."

"And it is, don't you worry your pretty little face." Derek rolled his eyes and remained silent for the remainder of the short drive to the Argent's. Emily followed him quietly up the elevator and then, watched completely unfazed as Derek broke into the Argent's apartment. Emily trailed along behind him, into the room where she had touched the Oni mask days before, watching Derek as he stabbed the werewolf beep thing into their table, looking for too proud of himself. "Are we going to get a late lunch now, or what?" Emily asked impatiently, rubbing her stomach soothingly. "I'm hungry."

"We're going to wait for him to return." Derek said simply, slinking back into one of the rooms behind their study or possibly their living room. The Argent's haven't exactly got the most normal lifestyle, hunting the supernatural and all.

It wasn't long until Chris was inside the house, creeping along with his gun ready to shoot at any sign of an intruder. It wasn't until he stepping into the room with the object that was stuck previously in Emily and Derek's loft that Derek decided to reveal himself. "Lose something?" He asked lowly. Christ spun around, pointing his gun high, but before he could shoot, Derek was grabbing his arms and twisting them. It was mature. Chris' gun fell to the floor and Derek held his claws to Chris' neck, completely unaware of the gun the hunter was pulling from his waistband. Before Emily could give any warning, Chris had the gun pointing at Derek's head. Both boys stood still, glaring at each other, almost daring the other to make a move. Neither did, so Chris spoke instead.

"Why are you breaking in to my apartment?"

"Why are you leaving emitters in my loft?"

"I have no idea why that would be in your loft." Chris jerked the gun from Derek's head and Derek slowly released him, keeping an eye out for any sudden movements.

"That's it, rulers away." Emily snickered coyly. As Derek shot Emily a, predictable, irritated look, Chris walked over to the desk where the emitter was sticking out of.

"I sent the entirety of the last two days trying to find Stiles." Chris said firmly. Emily listened to his heart as he spoke, he wasn't lying either.

"Any luck?" Derek asked testily, his ruler not fully back into his pencil case.

"No."

"Us either." Derek said stiffly. Emily edged closer to them, not fully trusting Chris not to take out a knife and slice Derek's throat clean open, effectively killing Emily in the process. "Okay, we're all trying to find Stiles." Derek started. "Mind if I ask what you plan on doing if you find him?" Emily perked up. She had no idea that she wanted the answer to the question until Derek asked it.

"Well, that depends on which Stiles I find." Chris answered, reaching to the emitter and pulling it out. Emily wanted to shout, to disagree, but a small part of her liked the idea that no matter what, Argent had a plan. A part of her _agreed_ with him. Chris wondered over to a closet, Derek hot on his tail, Emily trailing along because she had nothing better to do in Argent's apartment that follow Argent himself. Chris fingered it lightly. "Broken." He stated. Chris opened the cupboard door and looked at the metal case. "This isn't mine." Derek went to touch it, only to be stopped by Chris. "Careful." Because he's either an idiot with a death wish, or just has a death wish, Chris reached for the case himself and felt around it before carefully lifting it up and out of the cupboard. He placed it on the table and opened it.

It had to be the biggest anti-climax Emily had ever witnessed. It wasn't cool like bags of cocaine, or CIA mission statements. It was wads of money. Wads of one hundred dollar bills. (It became a little more interesting.)

"How much do you think that is?" Derek asked quietly, placing his fingers on the edge of the case.

"One hundred and fifty thousand. But it doesn't make sense. We never took the money." Chris defended himself.

"You just became one hundred and fifty thousand dollars richer and you're worrying about how it got there." Emily breathed quietly. That is the complete opposite to what she would do for sure.

"Whose money is it?"

"It belongs to a Yakuza named Katashi. He has a nickname –"

"You mean something like." Emily looked up and towards the door, her jaw dropping at the freaking FBI agents standing there. Mr McCall held up a bag, as if it were to mean something. It probably did. "Silverfinger?"

"Where did you get that?" Chris asked. Emily shut her mouth, preventing any embarrassing drool mishaps from happening.

"Off Katashi's dead body."

"Something here is telling me that this Katashi guy _isn't_ a member of family that they're breaking the news of his passing to." Emily muttered under her breath, balling her hands in front of her.

"That thing that's telling you that is right." Mr McCall said, pulling out a pair of cuffs along with the two officers next to him. "You three are under arrest." Emily exhaled slowly through her nose, shooting Derek with an irritable look.

"_Now_ do you regret skipping lunch?" The look on his face said it all.

/ / /

"So, I don't suppose either of you have any idea why Stiles would frame us for murder?" Chris asked, looking past Emily to look at Derek. Emily shifted uncomfortably. Sitting in between and werewolf hunter and a werewolf was _surprisingly_ unsettling.

"I didn't think Stiles was _smart enough_ to frame us for murder."

"Stiles and Scott framed Derek for murder that night with Peter, remember? He was the hot shot that everyone was afraid of. Maybe the Nogitsune likes repetition as well as chaos and strife." Emily suggested.

"To be honest, I'm not entirely convinced that's why we're here."

"Yeah, because Agent McCall is working with Stiles to get us out of his way so the Nogitsune can destroy Beacon Hills. That makes sense."

"Shut up." Derek muttered half-heartedly at best, leaning forward to get a better look at Chris. "What do you mean?"

"McCall is going to come out here in a minute and probably talk attorneys." Chris stated. Emily rolled her eyes, wondering what the hell McCall's agenda had to do with the entire situation. "Say you both agreed to allow mine to represent you both." Derek stared at Chris blankly.

"Why should we trust _your_ attorney?" Derek pressed.

"Because I'm not calling my attorney yet. I just want more time." Chris explained. Emily blinked rapidly, wondering how the hell _that_ was going to give him more time.

"To do what?"

"To figure out what we're really doing here."

Emily rolled her eyes, wishing her hands were free so she could examine her finger nails for added '_you're a moron, Argent_'. Instead, Emily rested her head on the window behind her and breathed out slowly, listening to random snippets of conversations from the Sheriff's deputies. "If John has heard about this, why hasn't he come to my rescue?" Emily asked absently, voice what had been picking at her brain for the past few seconds.

"I think the Sheriff may be a little preoccupied with trying to find his missing son." Chris muttered irritably.

"I could easily get out of these, you know." Derek said quietly, looking down his a cuffed hand.

"So could I." Chris practically boasted. Just because Emily probably couldn't. Dick. "But I'm not interested in being a fugitive from the law."

"Well, I'm not interested in my girlfriend and I being victims to a seventeen year old possessed by a psychotic fox."

"Just give me a few more minutes."

Derek looked down at his hand closest to Emily's, irritation swimming in his eyes. He started pulling and Emily elbowed him as best as she could in their situation. "_Derek_." She hissed lowly, smiling at a passing officer who eyes them with suspicion. He sighed heavily.

"Fine." He stressed. He looked passed Emily and at Argent. "If something happens, don't expect me to risk my life trying to save yours." Argent didn't retaliate, probably the smartest decision considering Derek's mood at the moment. Emily racked her brain for the next full moon but came out blank. She hadn't been keeping good tabs on it lately. It was definitely something she'd have to start doing again when all this was over with. When Stiles is back to his normal, only more damaged, self. Where Derek wasn't still mourning Cora's decision to leave because Derek wasn't what she wanted in life.

"When we get out of here, us three are going to get pizza. I don't care how much you two loath each other. We're going to get pizza and discuss what the hell we're going to do with pizza." Emily decided, lifting her head from the window ledge.

"Why do we need pizza to decide?" Argent asked gruffly.

"I'm hungry and I want pizza, does there have to be another –" Emily topped abruptly when a deputy slammed the phone down and ran past the three of them, looking, smelling and radiating worry. "Something's wrong." Emily muttered. She jerked back when suddenly almost every single officer was running about the place like headless chickens. A deputy slid over by Chris, scrambling to stick the key in the cuff.

"What's happening?" Chris asked urgently. The officer stayed quiet, looking up at Chris with beady eyes. He shifted onto Chris' other cuff.

"Answer him!" Emily screeched. "What the _hell_ is going on?" Derek looked back in through the window and stare at the two packages on the Sheriff's desk. The officer moved onto Emily's cuff. "Derek?"

"Get down!"

Before Emily had the chance to react, Derek's body was over hers, forcing her to fold as he pushed down Chris. A loud explosion made Emily's ears ring and she automatically regretted listening in to officers' conversations and not tuning her hearing down back to human mode. Everyone remained completely silent and still for a few more beats, the only sound being the erratic heartbeats from everyone in the station. Emily forcer herself up, carefully manoeuvring Derek up into a sitting position as she did.

"You saved our lives." Emily muttered, watching one officer carefully from the corner of her eye as he shuffled towards them, being cautious from the glass. "Not only did you save my life, but you save _Argent's_ life." Emily lifted her free hand as the officer undid the cuff and pressed her hand into Derek's as he blinked groggily. "You're a fucking _idiot_." She huffed gently. "A self-sacrificing idiot. _God_, you're a fucking _moron_." The officer released her other hand and she user it to pinch Derek's chest. "Next time you do that, _I'm going for the nipple_." Derek grunted in reply, which could either mean _'I'd like to see you even try_', '_I'm not listening, but I'm pretending that I am_' or '_whatever_'. Emily rolled her eyes, deciding that it meant all three and turned to Argent. "Are you alright?" Argent gave a stiff nod, which was better than a grunt, Emily supposed. Derek stood up slowly when he was un-cuffed and the officer retreated over to his injured colleagues. Emily could smell the presence of the Sheriff and Scott and felt about three percent more at ease. That three percent quickly disappeared as it only meant that _Stiles_ had done this and they hear about it somehow.

"Derek." Chris rasped. "_Derek_." Derek wobbled a bit under Chris' grasp, eyes fluttering. Emily frowned and moved towards him to sit him down, but when her hand touched his back, it quickly retreated.

"He's hurt." Emily whispered, looking at the glass cut on her hand that healed over quickly.

"I'm okay." Derek assured through heavy breaths. "I'm okay. I'm okay."

"You saved my life." Argent said, stating the complete obvious.

"Sit him down, help me get the glass out his back."

"'m fine." Derek repeated, opening his eyes slightly and peering at Emily so earnestly that it made her heart droop.

"No. No, Der, you're not okay. You have almost an entire window in your back. You're far from okay." Emily put her hand to the back of his neck, rubbing her thumb in soothing circles. "We gotta get you home, okay?"

"They won't let us leave, Emily." Argent sighed, running his finger lightly over a shard of glass in Derek's back, causing Derek to flinch. "We're here for suspected murder."

"A murder which we didn't commit, remember?" Emily clipped. "We're innocent."

"Innocent until proven guilty isn't actually a law. It's more like, guilty until proven innocent." Argent muttered, plucking a glass shard from Derek's back. "They won't let us leave."

"But Derek's hurt, keeping him in a cell won't do him any –"

"You three." A sharp voice cut through the air like a knife. Emily looked over at Agent McCall and frowned. "Follow me."

"No, Derek and I have to get home. He's injured and needs medical care."

"Well, aren't you lucky that we have first aiders?" McCall snarked.

"Who are tending to injured deputies. Derek could be waiting for hours until he gets help."

"Is he dying?"

"What – No."

"Is he coughing up blood?"

"Obviously not, but –"

"Then his medical treatment can wait. Now, if it makes you feel better, I can put his cell in the middle of both of yours and you two can lick his wounds like animals."

Emily snorted in spite of herself, McCall really had no idea how animalistic they really were.

**Sorry for the delay, school has been kicking my ass so updates may be a little slow for now:/ But I have my Christmas holidays in two weeks, so possibly more updates round about that time. I also want to start slowing down the updates due to the long wait we have for season five. We have like, nine months until it airs, and I really don't think I can drag on the rest of this season, a three month break between 3B and 4, and then the fourth season, so I just want to keep the update wait for 5 as minimal as possible. I might publish my other Derek X OC that I have waiting in the side lines when I begin season five or am half way through it. I think it may be a lot more enjoyable than this one (mainly because when I started this story, my writing ability wasn't where it is now). The plot is a lot more free-lance as my OC is out of high-school, but close enough with the main cast that she is involved with the main drama plots, including her own. **

**Maybe at the bottom of the next chapter I'll include a little bit of that story's first chapter, let me know if you want it.**


	67. The Sheriff

**The Downpour.**

**The Sheriff. [Chapter Sixty-Seven]**

**Takes place during Season 3B, Episode Nine and Ten (The Fox and the Wolf, De-Void) of MTV's Teen Wolf.**

"Still nothing?" Argent asked. Emily sighed softly, untying Derek's laces for the billionth time. "Derek?"

"Hold on." Derek sighed impatiently. Emily held the two laces up and crossed the over. "You were right." Derek opened his eyes. "Argent was right."

"Considering that I never had a theory to begin with, I was guessing that you were talking to Chris." Emily sniped. Derek moved his foot from the bars slowly, almost as if he was punishing Emily for being snappy, Emily dragged his foot back by the lace. "They're moving all the evidence."

"Was there anything about the murder itself?" Chris asked. "Any other details?"

"Just about putting Katashi's things in a federal lockup and something about Stilinski being out for the day. You know, if all of this is true, people are dead because of Stiles." Derek said, a hint of pure sadness that was barely recognisable.

"But is it really Stiles?"

"No, it's his next door neighbour playing a practical joke." Emily snarled. "Of course it's Stiles. Just not _our_ Stiles."

"Remember we've had this problem before." Argent carried on like Emily never opened her mouth.

"But we got lucky with Jackson." Derek remarked.

"Actually, we got _Peter_ with Jackson. If he had never came back from the dead, who knows how many people Gerard would have killed. The three of us included." Emily muttered making a loop with one of the laces.

"What happens when you don't get lucky? Or have someone who knows how to solve it?"

"I guess it depends on how much or how little of Stiles is left." Argent commented. Emily frowned, she didn't want Stiles to die. But one life over the dozens that Stiles will no doubt kill in the future would be numerically better. John would agree, reluctantly, yes, but he'd eventually realise that no son is better that one possessed by a Japanese fox who goes on casual killing sprees like they were trips to the grocery store every few days for milk. "You ever heard of the Berserkers?" Argent asked. Emily shook her head pointlessly, Argent couldn't see her.

"Germanic warriors." Derek answered straight away, without a thought. "They wore the skins of bears to channel their ferocity." Emily dropped Derek's laces with disgust.

"They didn't just wear them. They became them." Argent stayed quiet for a few seconds. "You know, a couple of years ago, a family came to us for help with their son. This group of teenagers, they were doing all sorts of rituals with animal skins. Somehow they tapped into it. But with Berserkers, the human side doesn't last long. They're not tempered by the moon."

"He killed people?" Derek asked, resting his head on the concrete behind him.

"He tore them apart. Eventually, I had to tell the family their son was gone. It took three of us to take him down. Almost every bullet we had. And when it was over, I felt no remorse. None." Emily could literally feel her blood run cold. "I knew that kid was long gone."

"Would you feel any remorse putting Stiles down?"

"Stiles? Yes." Argent answered. Emily breathed a small sigh of relief. "But not a Nogitsune."

"The Nogitsune is possessing Stiles, in case you've forgotten. If you put a bullet in the Nogitsune, you're putting a bullet in a seventeen year old boy. You have to find a way to kill the Nogitsune without killing Stiles." Emily said heatedly, sitting up a little straighter with fury.

"I need to make a call." Argent grunted, completely dismissing the only thing Emily had ben deadly serious about putting forward. Emily rolled her eyes.

/ / /

"You three are being released." Emily sprang to her feet at the magic words, cracking her knuckles out in front of her. The deputy smiled. "You seem happy." He commented lightly, as if she wasn't just falsely accused for murder.

"I had to pee publically. _Twice_." Emily stressed, raising her eyebrows at him. "I'm happy to go home." The deputy unlocked Emily's cell door quickly and she stepped out, stretching happily. Sleeping on a mat on the floor wasn't comfortable, and she had lived in an abandoned train car for weeks. The deputy unlocked Argent and Derek before leading them away from the cells. Emily practically leaped to the water fountain, sticking her head under it for a good minute, gulping greedily.

"Sorry, but I can't let you walk out with this." Emily looked over at the deputy, Argent and Derek, smirking while the deputy held up Chris' electric stabber thing. Emily doesn't know about weapons that much, okay? "It's way above the legal voltage limit."

"I only use it for hunting." Emily snickered at Chris' answer and Derek gave him a blank look, as if to say '_I'll fucking hunt you in a minute, boy-o _'.

"Yeah, well, I'm pretty sure you could use it to jump-start a 747." Argent levelled the deputy with a small glower. Emily picked up her phone from the table and stuffed it in her pocket (and of course she gave it a small kiss, her phone is her _baby_).

"This property belongs to me and the charges were dropped." Chris said calmly. "Although, I'm not exactly sure who's responsible for that." Argent carried on, looking between Derek and Emily, showing them the slightest hint of confusion, or what it really is, the most amount of confusion Argent would ever show the two of them, which really is a miniscule amount.

"I am." The Sheriff said, walking into the room. Emily took a quarter of a step back in complete and utter shock. "I'll take care of this, Parrish."

"Sheriff, I'm not kidding. This thing's a few watts from being a lightsaber." The deputy (presumably Deputy Parrish) said deadly serious. Emily cracked a smile.

"Yeah, Argent is the next Luke Skywalker." She snickered softly. John took a hold of the electric rod, taking it from Parrish.

"I said I'll take care of it." John turned to the three of them and nodded in the direction of his office. "This way." Argent, Derek and Emily followed the Sheriff into his office and stood around his desk silently like they were high school student's seconds from getting scolded from the principle. "The specialist I saw in LA, well she told me the thing that every doctor says when they're trying to avoid a law suit. _We can't say for sure_. And then I spoke with Melissa." The Sheriff pulled scans out from files on his desk. "These are brain scans. My wife's and Stiles'." He handed the scans to Chris. "I knew they were similar." Argent put them on top of each other. "But those are the same. _Exactly_ the same."

"And I'm guessing this isn't possible?" Derek asked, looking down at the scans from over Emily's shoulder.

"Not even remotely."

"So the trickster is still playing tricks." Argent concluded, putting the scans back on John's desk.

"But why this trick?" Derek asked, propped his hands on the Sheriff's desk.

"When I was in the Army, an officer told me, '_If you want to defeat your enemy_ –"

"You don't take away their courage. You take away their hope." Emily said, cutting over the top of John. He nodded. "My dad used to say the same thing."

"You don't look like a man who gives up hope easily." Argent commented at the Sheriff.

"But Stiles might." The sheriff shook his head. "If this thing inside him, if it's using his mother's disease as some sort of psychological trick, then this isn't just a fight for his body. It's also a fight for his mind." John took a shallow breath before looking back up at them each individually. "Right?"

"You know, he's left people severely injured." Argent said sounding almost like he was trying to be sensitive. People were _dead_.

"And other severely _dead_." You can always count on Derek Hale to be completely insensitive.

"That's why I need the three of you." The Sheriff took a few seconds to look each of them dead in the eye. "I need people who are experienced in this kind of thing. I need you to help me stop him."

"And by stop him, you mean trap him." John gave a small nod at Chris. He picked up Argent's electric thing and handed it to him. Chris put his hand on it, about to take it back, but John held it firmly in place. They stared each other in the eye seeming to be having a silent conversation.

"Hey, you know the specialist in LA you saw, who was it?"

"I never got a first name, but she went by Cunningham. Do you need hr for something?" John's eyebrows creased with worry. "You're not in trouble, are you?"

Emily shared a significant look with Derek, one which he didn't catch on to. And he shouldn't, really. "No, she's an old – _friend_. I'll contact her; see if she knows anything that she would only tell you for a high price. I'm _very_ persuasive that way."

/ / /

Emily had never known a car ride to be so comfortable for her body, but so incredibly, _horrifically_ uncomfortable for her mind. Being squashed between large lump of muscles of a boyfriend and Allison _freaking_ Argent had practically _everything_ to do with that.

"Emily and I will go together down to Eichen House, try and catch Stiles' scent." Derek declared half way through the ride to Argent's house. Argent grunted in disapproval from the driver's seat. "What was _that_ supposed to mean?" Derek asked, looking rather offended.

"You two would just distract each other without meaning to. This isn't a game. You can't just… _entertain_ each other when one of you gets bored." Emily blinked rapidly.

"Are you meaning _sex_?" She whispered furiously. "I have _standards_. Having sex with someone in an _asylum_ is certainly not on my list."

"I've been in this place, Eichen House isn't the place where they'd… _do_ anything." John said slowly, and oh-so painfully awkward. Emily watched Argent through the rear view mirror as he rolled his eyes at the road ahead.

"They're not going together."

"Two noses that can smell better than you can are better than one. If Derek focuses on his smelling, how is he going to keep watch for someone creeping behind him, about to take a _chunk_ out of his _arm_?" Emily huffed. "I'm kinda attached to those arms, to be honest. Derek is too, _literally_ attached. I can focus on all my senses at once. Hearing, smelling, seeing, _and_ taste, but the last one doesn't matter _obviously_, without giving myself the worst migraine. We should both be going."

Chris grinded his teeth from the front of the car, knowing that Emily had made a valid point and his was incredibly stupid to begin with. "_Fine_." He muttered slowly. Emily smiled at the back of his head.

"Good to know that we're on the same page."

Argent glowered at the car in front, knowing that Emily could somehow sense that he felt utterly stupid.

When they arrived at the Argent Household 2.0, Emily couldn't get out quicker, the feeling of the cool breeze tickling her cheeks and brushing through her hair had never been so orgasmic. It wasn't long lasted as Derek quickly ushered her into the building before she was left out there alone. They all stood in the elevator awkwardly, trying carefully not to brush against someone they weren't terribly close with. Allison had the front door open and then they were stepping in the warmth of the Argent's apartment.

"This is everything non-lethal I could find." Allison announced. Emily scoffed lightly under her breath, looking back at Derek with raised brows. It looked like things they could go horse riding with.

"Take all of it." Chris frowned. Allison picked up the duffle bag and began placing things in their carefully.

"What's the plan here?" The Sheriff asked looking at the 'weapons' on the table doubtfully.

"Our best shot right now if for Emily and Derek to try to pick up Stiles' scent at Eichen House. Especially if he went through something stressful there." Chris explained. Emily nodded in approval, on the hospital rooftop, Stiles' scent of emotions were practically blinding, she could feel and smell them far better than Derek or Scott could.

"Should all four of us be going to the same place?"

"Where else has Sties been showing up?" Chris asked.

"School, the hospital." Allison recited.

"Okay, hold on. We did this already." Emily looked back at Derek with raised eyebrows. Was now _really_ the time to object? "He disappeared. We started looking for him. Then walked right into a trap at the hospital." Emily lowered her eyebrows at Derek valid and incredibly logical and well thought out objection.

"He's getting us to repeat the same moves." Chris said in sudden realisation.

"So, what do we do? Wait for him to come to us?" Allison asked in confusion.

"We can't. Not if the Oni find him when the sun goes down."

"This is so irritating." Emily stressed, running a hand through her hair weakly. "We can't look for him, because we'll walk into a trap, but we can't _not_ look for him, because the Oni will get to him before he comes to us."

"Scott's working on the Oni situation right now with Kira." John commented.

"That's the problem." Chris said suddenly. "We're all trying to outfox the fox." Everyone dissolved into defeated silence. Emily stuck her tongue in her cheek and rolled it around until someone spoke.

"Listen." John said quietly. "I'll understand if anyone wants to back out."

"I'm not." Emily muttered, rubbing her hands together in front of her. "I can't_. _If I were in Stiles' position and he didn't try to help save me I'd feel pretty damn betrayed. Assuming that I'd ever become _un_-possessed."

"I'm not gonna be the first wolf to run from a fox." Derek said, following Emily's lead. He reached forward and picked up a bracelet type thing.

"'Atta boy." Emily praised, clapping him on the shoulder as Derek put the bracelet in the duffle bag.

"Apparently I'm carrying a lightsaber." Chris said to Allison, maybe as a small attempt at a weak joke. A weak joke that had Emily smiling a little.

"Dad, you, Derek and Emily hit Eichen House. Sheriff it's you and me in the hospital. We all meet in the school." Allison ordered. Emily smiled in spite of herself, kind of loving the whole teenager in charge of a bunch of adults thing. Derek zipped up the bag and followed the Sheriff and Allison towards the door, catching Emily by the hand and tugging her with him. Derek stopped suddenly, turning to look at Argent. Emily gave his fingers a squeeze, just to make sure he consciously knew that he just _willingly held her hand_. The squeeze she received back sent her heart swooning, she only just managed to seal it off with a sound bubble.

"Making sure you have a few lethal options just in case?" Derek snarked at Chris.

"I like to prepare for the worst."

/ / /

"The Sheriff was right." Emily muttered, stuffing her hands in her jean pockets. "This is somewhere nobody in their right mind would have sex in." She turned to Chris with a small smirk. "I bet you're feeling really fucking stupid for implying that I would ever have sex here." Chris' eyes drifted down to Derek and Emily's hands.

"Not as stupid as I should be feeling." He commented snidely. Emily rolled her eyes.

"We won't have to be here much longer." Derek muttered absently, staring down at his phone. "I just got a text from Allison. The Sheriff installed cameras around his house when Stiles started sleepwalking and the data goes straight to his phone. Guess who just turned up in their bedroom?"

"Stiles." Emily breathed. "What the hell is he playing at?"

"Nobody knows, but they want us to meet at the Sheriffs house immediately." Derek muttered, shovelling his phone into his back pocket. "Let's go."

/ / /

"What is all this?" Chris asked, looking closely at the chess board with everyone's names on the pieces.

"It's a chess board." Emily snarked. Everyone moved closer, so close the Derek's folded arms were pressed at Emily upper back as he looked over her shoulder. Chris shot Emily an irritated look.

"What are the _sticky notes_ for?" He amended.

"This is what Stiles used to try and explain to me about all of – _you_." The Sheriff explained slightly awkwardly. Emily looked over all the names and their positions. Isaac's piece was completely off the board which sparked an insane amount of worry in Emily.

"Well, maybe it's a message from Stiles." Allison suggested. "The real Stiles."

"I really don't think he'd be able to hold off the Nogitsune long enough to send us a message. And even if he could, the thing could of just destroyed it after. This _has_ to be from the Nogitsune." Emily muttered, bringing her hand to her mouth and biting down on her thumb nail. Emily watched carefully as Chris picked up Isaac's piece.

"You think there's any reason my name's on the king and Emily's is on the queen?" Derek asked. Emily's eyes flew towards the king and queen, nd sure enough, there was their names scrawled on two sticky notes.

"I'd love to say that it's because we're like royalty, but that's probably not the case." Emily muttered under her breath.

"Well, you, Derek, alone are heavily guarded." John said. "Though I guess the alarming detail is that –" The Sheriff looked up to meet Derek's eyes "you're one move from being in checkmate."

"Emily was right." Chris said. "It's not a message from Stiles. It's a threat from the Nogitsune." Allison looked towards Emily, yes wide and alarmed. Emily felt alarmed just from the fact that Allison was telling _her_ this and not her father.

"He's at the loft." Emily could feel her heart drop a few floors to the basement at Allison's words. "That's what he's trying to tell us."

"And he wants us to come there." Chris added.

"Night's falling." Derek said calmly, like a Japanese evil fox wasn't invading his home, doing _God_ knows what. Maybe Emily had enough panic for the both of them.

"This couldn't sound any more like a trap." Chris stressed.

"I don't think it is." John said quietly.

"I think your opinion might be slightly biased, Sheriff." Chris argued.

"Hear me out." John shot back. "What we're dealing with here is basically someone who lacks motive. No rhyme, no reason, right?"

"Meaning what?" Chris asked patiently.

"Our enemy is not a killed." Hmm, Emily saw about two dead bodies in the Sheriff's station that beg to differ. "It's a trickster. The killing is just a by-product." That did clear up the first statement a lot.

"If you're trying to say it won't kill us, I'm not feeling too confident about that." Derek said, looking at the Sheriff with a little sorrow. A little as in hardly any, but it was there, Emily could feel it.

"It won't." The Sheriff said adamantly. "It wants irony. It wants to play a trick. It wants a joke. All we need to do – is come up with a new punch line."

"Well, the sun is setting, Sheriff." Chris pointed out. "What do you have in mind?" John looked down at the chess board and Emily shifted impatiently.

"Wait." Emily muttered, looking at Chris and Allison. "How the hell did you two get that Stiles and Co is in my _home_ from a _chess board_?" Emily asked Chris. Her eyes flitted to Allison. "And why did you tell _me_ first?"

/ / /

The Sheriff wheeled open the door slowly and Emily watched form the side line, making sure to make hers, Chris', Allison's and Derek's breathing, moving and heart beat trapped inside her sound bubble. Everything was silent for a few seconds, the only sound being Stiles slowly turning around. "Hi, dad." Stiles croaked. It was utterly heart breaking, and if Emily could just manage to stand it, the Sheriff must be torn. The Sheriff revealed his cuffs. "You wanna handcuff me?" Stiles asked, his tone so close to taunting.

"If my son is still here, if there's still a part of him standing here in front of me, then he'll put these on willingly and he'll come with me, because he knows, I'm here to protect him. From himself and from others." Emily listened as the cuffs clicked around Stiles' wrist.

"You're not my son." John whispered several beats later. Emily flinched as she heard the cuffs rip apart.

"Go, go, go." Emily whispered quickly. "Now." Emily made sure that she stood at least two feet from Derek as they revealed themselves, for comfort. Emily's heart almost stopped dead in her chest, he was so close to resembling what the Oni had shown her. That thought alone was enough to make a flurry of emotions go off inside her head, so much that the lights above them flickered ever so slightly. Allison pointed her Taser at Stiles and shot it at him.

Before any damage could even be done, Stiles grabbed the wires and _ripped them apart_. Derek let out a loud growl, his canines elongating as he shot forward, leaving Emily behind the two Argent's alone and utterly terrified. She balled her hands into tight fists as Stiles caught Derek by the arm and twisted it behind his back, sing that advantage to slam him down on the table before flinging him over to the far wall. Emily's legs almost gave out from beneath her but she forced herself to give nothing but a painful whimper. Much to Emily's new found gratitude, Chris cocked a gun at Stiles. Stiles turned slowly, looking at Chris with amusement.

"Argent, listen to me. Don't do this." John whispered.

"Why not?" Chris challenged. "I've done it before. Werewolves, berserkers. I can easily add a Nogitsune to the list." To everyone's surprise, even Stiles', John pointed his own gun at Chris' head.

"You're not going to shoot my son." John snarled.

"John, that's – that's _not_ your son." Emily said slowly, walking slowly towards them. "Not anymore."

"You said it yourself, Sheriff. Even Emily agrees now. _That's_ not your son."

"Put it down." The Sheriff said forcefully. "I said put it down."

"Dad," Stiles whimpered "he's going to shoot me."

"Don't." Emily snapped.

"He's going to kill me, dad." Stiles looked at Emily from the corner of his eye.

"Don't listen." Chris muttered.

"Put it _down_." John snarled. "Now! Do it! Put it down!"

"Pull the trigger." Stiles leered. "Come on."

"Listen to me, you put the gun down now!"

"Shoot me."

"Pu the gun down!"

"Dad." Allison interjected.

"_Shoot me_!"

"Put the gun down!"

"_Shoot me_!"

"Argent, you put it down!"

"Strife." Allison muttered, pulling at Emily's sleeve. Emily jerked, not realising how close she stood by Allison.

"Put it down! Put it down!"

"Emily, it wants strife." Allison whispered.

"Well, it's definitely getting it." Emily stammered, tugging at her own sleeves nervously as she watched the shadows change on the ground.

It was getting dark.

Everyone went quiet. "Stop, stop it!" Allison pleaded, trying to talk over the Sheriff's hard orders. "This is what he wants.

"This is exactly what he wants." Emily chipped in, hoping that two pleading voice would stop their pointless bickering. Instead, all Emily got was for Stiles to look over at them.

"Not exactly." Emily forgot everything about what Allison had done right there as Allison too Emily's hands forcefully in hers, holding it tightly. "I was kind of hoping Scott would be here." Emily returned the level of tightness to Allison. "But I'm glad you all have your guns out. But you're not here to kill me." Stiles turned towards the window. Four shadows emerged through the window and Emily felt like her heart was about to beat into overdrive. "You're here to protect me."

**It took forever, I know, I know. But have my prelims (basically mock exams, weh) in six and a half weeks, so I'm studying hard as shit for that and I, obviously, have to fit in my crying about said prelims. I hope there was a little more Demily in there for the time being, and as someone pointed out, they haven't kissed since the road trip. Or, they haven't had a kiss that I have documented since their road trip. I tried to fit one in during this chapter, even just a small peck, but with Derek and Emily being imprisoned and then off to do Stiles activities, there was literally nowhere I could fit that in.**

**I'm trying to portray Derek as more comfortable with his and Emily's relationship. Things that he definitely wouldn't have done without force before, like the hand holding and embracing when Emily really needed a hug was me trying to put that in. I think that after his talk with his mother, she put him into place about everything because Talia Hale was probably awesome like that. **

**Leave me any questions/queries/wonders about future chapters if you can? **


	68. Tricks

**The Downpour**

**Tricks [Chapter Sixty-Eight]**

**Takes place during Season 3B, Episode Ten (De-Void) of MTV's Teen Wolf.**

Stiles took several steps back so he was securely behind everyone. Emily had a hard time comprehending what Stiles meant and her hand went loose in Allison's. "I – I don't have anything even remotely lethal." Emily muttered, wiping her free, sweaty hand on her jeans.

"I thought you have powers?" Allison hissed lowly, drawing out a knife.

"And I've killed a few men with them, just not Japanese Demons." The three Oni in front of Derek, Allison and Emily struck out their swords and held them over their heads, charging towards them. Emily shut her eyes tightly, spreading her hand out in front of them, hoping for the best, but expecting the worst.

Neither came.

The sound of gun fire stopped completely, Emily's hand wasn't impaled with a sword, Derek didn't sound like he was being defeated, Emily couldn't feel the power leave her as she would if she flung one back and Allison still had Emily's hand in hers. Emily opened her eyes slowly, rolling her eyes when she noticed that Derek wasn't standing near her like he was seconds before she shut her eyes, he was on the floor with a deep gash running across his shoulder blades.

"Of course _you _were the one to get hit." Emily grumbled as she released Allison's hand to crouch by Derek's injured shoulder. She pressed the tip of her index finger to it just to cure her curiosity. Derek hissed in pain, flinching back and looking at her with unmasked betrayal. "Shut up." Emily mumbled, getting to her feet and padding over to the dirty shit hanging over the sofa to press at Derek's cut. Scott and Kira scrambled in as Emily pressed the shirt to Derek's gash expectantly to Derek himself. Emily curled her free hand over Derek's uninjured shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly as she dabbed.

"What happened?" Scott asked urgently. Emily could smell the relief and she really couldn't blame him.

"They disappeared." Allison breathed, sounding breathless, worn out and slightly fearful. Scott stumbled down the stairs. "They literally just vanished."

"And so did Stiles." John whispered. Emily stopped her dabbing, head snapping in the Sheriff's direction, cursing mentally at herself for forgetting that Stiles was ever in the room when the Oni entered.

"He got away?" Scott asked, eyes going wide like a sad puppy.

"That or the Oni got to him." Emily sighed, pressing the shirt to Derek's already healing wound. "He seems… _stronger_ than the Oni." She said picking her words carefully. "He didn't seem scared. It was like he _knew_ that he could defeat them."

"You don't seem too sure of that last statement." Chris pointed out. "What else do you know?"

"I – I dunno." Emily mumbled, wiping at the blood around Derek's cut. It didn't seem to be healing any further so Emily tossed the bloody shirt to the side. "I just don't feel too confident about the fact that I think he can defeat them. But I _know_ he isn't scared."

"Do you think that it's something to do with the other things that they've gave you?" Derek asked quietly, tipping his head up to look Emily dead in the eye.

"Probably." Emily ran a hand through her hair. "What is another reason to no be scared of something? The only part of my sentence that felt off and just plain _wrong_ was the part about him being able to defeat them."

"Join them?" Kira asked quietly.

"It was like he knew he could join them." Emily muttered to herself. The words still felt bitter at the tip of her tongue. She shook her head.

"Outrun them?" Scott suggested weakly.

"It was like he knew he could outrun them." Emily said heavily, shaking her head when the bitterness didn't fade.

"Over power?" Derek chimed in, sounding almost sarcastic.

"It was like he knew he could over power him." To Emily's surprise, the bitterness faded and her mouth was filled with all kinds of yes tastes.

"No." Emily huffed, mouth pointing into a frown. "_Nothing_ is working. I suggest that we try and figure out his next move instead of standing around, waiting for me to feel secure about the million possibilities that could fit into that sentence. Reluctantly, John and Chris nodded their heads.

/ / /

Kira, Scott, Allison, John and Chris slowly left the loft after they realised that they all had nothing to gone on and it was like finding the string of hay in a needle stack. Peter rolled around five minutes after they left, which was almost unsurprising. It was like he could smell Derek's wound that refuse to heal. Which, he probably could, Emily wasn't going to put anything past him again. While changing into comfier, unworn clothes was entertaining for five minutes (Derek _really_ doesn't do well moving when he's still injured), Peter was still there so that sucked the fun out of everything once more.

"It's not healing." Peter mused. "_Interesting_."

"Let's play a game." Emily said brightly. "I'll punch you in the face and we'll see if you find your pain as amusing and entertaining as you do Derek's. Good plan?"

"Give me some time to think it over, Derek wants you to play chess." Peter leered as Derek poured chess pieces onto the table.

"Take as long as you need." Emily sniped, lifting herself onto the table, watching Derek curiously.

"_What_ are you doing?" Peter asked snottily, sauntering over to linger by Emily's dangling legs. "Now I'm going to play concerned family member." Peter added as a note to Emily. She rolled her eyes. "And more importantly, why aren't you healing?"

"It's from one of their swords." Derek answered. "It'll heal." He said more to Emily, giving her a stern look. Emily rolled her eyes with a smile, not letting the smell of underlining affection radiating from Derek go amiss.

"By playing chess?" Peter asked lowly. Emily covered her amused snort with a small cough.

"Back in his room, Stiles had a board with my name on one of the pieces." Derek explained. "If this is a game to him, then I need to figure out the plays."

"It's not so easy to do when it's a game without rules." Peter said snidely, picking up some chess pieces and putting them in their place.

Derek tried to stare the answer out of Peter, but when that didn't work he asked: "What does that mean?"

"You're dealing with a kind of spirit that's lived to long to play by human rules. It's a fox spirit that _chose_ to become human. And supposedly, that's something they can only do after about _one hundred years_." Derek shrugged at Peter, causing him to roll his eyes irritably. "If a Kitsune is an annoying pain in the ass, then a _Nogi_tsune, which is a dark Kitsune, is a _freaking disaster_." Peter picked up his jacket and smirked at Emily arrogantly. "There was a time when you thought my intelligence was hot."

"There was also a time when I drank from my mother's breasts, but I'm all grown up now." Emily snarked. Peter gave a careless shrug, pulling on his jacket.

"Anyway, before I got distracted by the ray of beauty that is my ex-girlfriend and my nephews _current_ girlfriend – chess is Stiles' game. It's not the game of a Japanese fox." Peter ruffled his jacket, walking around the table, past Emily and looking at Derek with a small hint of concern. "Do yourself a favour and put something on that." He turned to Emily. "And when _he_ doesn't do that, do your boyfriend a favour and put something on that for him." Peter put his head in the gap between Derek and Emily. "_Before_ it gets infected."

"Get out of here already." Emily huffed, jumping off the table and shooing Peter away. "You have _long_ over stayed your welcome."

"And how long was my original welcome? Minus twenty minutes?"

"Gosh, you know me _so_ well." Emily drawled, happily sliding the door shut behind Peter with the flick of her hand.

"You haven't called Alexi." Derek noted, looking up from the chess board.

"I don't need to." Emily shrugged. "I called her instead."

"I don't trust her."

"She given you no proper reason too, I get that. But Alexi is good at what she does. She's an incredible witch. The most powerful that will ever set foot on this earth. I trust her, isn't that enough?"

"Considering your last encounter with her before the LA thing was when she tried to _kill_ you, no, that isn't enough."

Emily exhaled sharply through her nose. "It should be enough." She muttered, walking closer to him. "In case you have forgotten, we are in a relationship. You need to trust me if we want this to work –"

"I trust _you_." Derek grumbled, shifting a chess piece. "I just don't trust Alexi. Unless I am unaware of this being a three-way relationship, I want this to work. Better than last time." Emily rolled her eyes smiled softly.

"Alright, you _sap_. Teach me chess." Emily propped herself up on the table again, looking at Derek expectantly. He turned his body to the board, his eyes not leaving Emily's.

"I thought chess was a popular pass time during the war?" He asked slowly.

"I was more for checkers." Emily answered simply. "So, are you gonna teach me or what?"

"I don't wanna teach you."

"What do you want to do then? Stare at the pieces until they move for themselves?"

"I want you." Before Emily had the chance to ask what on God's _Holy earth _he meant, his face was crashing towards her quickly. Emily just had the time to turn her head, receiving a kiss on the cheek. Derek reeled back a few steps, looking at Emily as if she spontaneously grew three more heads.

"I thought you want this?" He asked lowly, eyebrows drawing together in confusion.

"Derek, a few weeks ago you were throwing up in a motel bathroom because I was about to remove your shirt. You've been timid about kissing ever since and suddenly you _want me_." Emily took a shallow breath, jumping down from the table. "Maybe your cut really _is_ getting infected and it's getting to your head. I don't want you making a mistake that you'd regret and possibly be repulsed with me by." Emily took his hands comfortingly in hers. "We're gonna take this at a snail's pace, okay? Maybe that's why we're better this time." Emily released his hands, wiping them on Derek's sweats. "I'm gonna go to bed, you gonna come or stay and play chess with yourself?"

"I'm gonna stay up for a bit. Maybe look some things up." Derek muttered, only managing to sound a little rejected. Emily stood on her toes, kissing his cheek lightly.

"Don't stay up to late. Maybe sleep will help you heal. And by sleep I mean on a proper bed on not crouched over a book, using your arm as a pillow."

/ / /

The bed was empty when Emily woke up. Empty and _made_. She sat up slowly, looking around the loft for any sign of Derek. There was no visual sign of him, but his scent was strong to know that he had been around maybe minutes before Emily woke up. Something about his scent was vaguely off, something like smelled like panic, only – it wasn't. Emily picked up the small note on Derek's pillow and looked at his messy writing with _far_ too much loops (which Emily always made point of teasing him about, because nothing is more humorous about seeing him get all flustered and blame it on his mother).

_Have somewhere to be, made you breakfast, it's in the kitchen. I don't know when I'll be back, but it's_

_rather important, so don't call or come looking for me, I'll call you when I'm on my way back._

_Love you, Derek x_

Emily pulled the covers off of her as she swung her legs over the side of the bed. She crumpled the note under her pillow before stumbling her way to the kitchen. What she didn't expect was Peter to be sitting on the counter, chewing on a slice of bacon. "He must really love you." Peter commented.

"And you must assume that everything thing that Derek and I own also belongs to you. I'm sorry to be the one to break it to you, but nothing in this loft is shared with you."

"When he comes back, tell him his cooking has improved."

"He made bacon and toast. It's hard to fuck those thing up." Emily murmured, picking up a slice of toast off the plate Peter sat on his lap.

"I wouldn't eat that – I have allergies." Peter sniped, rubbing his nose for extra affect. Emily rolled her eyes, chucking the slice back onto the plate.

"I'll just wait until lunch, then."

"Would you mind checking your phone?" Peter asked, sliding the plate to the vacant space on the counter to his left. "It's been buzzing like _crazy_." Emily's eyes widened and she slapped her hand down onto her phone.

"You didn't look through it, did you?" The twinkle in Peter's eyes said it all. "You _better_ not tell." Emily snarled, scrolling through the list of texts.

"There's nothing to tell." Peter sneered unhappily. "Only that Lydia and one of the twins found Stiles in a car park and they're all freaking out, asking multiple questions." Emily breathed a small sigh of relief. "You got a phone call too." Peter added casually. Emily's heart rate sped up in panic. "Your friend, Carla? Kayla?"

"Kayla." Emily muttered. "Wait – you _answered_?"

"I wasn't going to let it ring now, was I? She sounded like she was a mess. The other friend, the mousey one, was in a car crash or something. I dunno, the details are boring."

"Mousey one." Emily breathed, biting on her lower lip. "Miranda. I'm guessing you mean Miranda."

"And Bingo was her name-o. Only not really, her name is Miranda." Peter dragged his eyes along Emily's body accusingly. "If you're trying to balance out which one is more important – _don't be stupid_. Yes, Miranda was a good friend to you, but her needing to be on oxygen _doesn't_ make her more important than the fact that our Banshee friend Lydia found Stiles' body."

"She's on oxygen?" Emily huffed, looking at Peter furiously. "Why do you _insist _on skipped the important details?"

"But you know I'm right." Peter boasted with a smirk.

"_But_ I know you're right. This looks acceptable to visit a possessed teenager, right?" Emily asked, picking feebly at Derek's sweats. Maybe she returned them after wearing them at the hospital, maybe she didn't. They live together, what it there to expect? Emily to wear just her _own_ clothes? "Actually." Emily said pointing at Peter as he opened his mouth. "_Don't_ answer that."

/ / /

"Emily." Melissa gushed. "Thank God you're here. Do you think you can do anything?"

"I – uh, I'm not sure." Emily scanned the room for Derek. "Derek's not here?"

"Scott said he text him personally but her never answered. Was he supposed to be?"

"No, no. He just left a note for me saying that he had somewhere important to be, I just assumed that maybe it was here."

"The couch, put him on the couch." Scott ordered as the front door slammed open. Emily moved back up against the wall, allowing Scott and Aiden to carry Stiles' limp body to the sofa. Deaton followed them in and Lydia lingered by Emily.

"You found him?" Emily asked quietly. Lydia nodded wordlessly.

"Guys, this is crazy." Melissa said. "He needs to be in the hospital." Scott turned to face her.

"Mom, remember what happened last time he went to the hospital?" Scott asked rhetorically. Emily moved closer to Deaton as he parted the gash in Stiles shirt to reveal a similar looking scar to Derek's.

"It doesn't look like he's bleeding." Deaton commented. "I think he might even be healing."

"You mean healing like we heal?" Aiden asked.

"That's good, right?" Scott asked. Emily looked up at him with a frown.

"For him, most likely, yes. For us? Probably not." Deaton nodded, agreeing with Emily.

"I'll go try John again." Melissa murmured, pulling out her phone and walking out into the hallway.

"Well, if we aren't going to kill him," Emily supressed the growl lingering at the back of her throat "why aren't we at least tying him own with really big chains?" Aiden asked.

"I might have something more effective." Dr Deaton said, standing up and picking up his bag. He picked out a tinted brown jar. Emily backed away towards Lydia, giving Aiden, Deaton and Scott room to do whatever they have to do. The werewolves opened up his mouth and Deaton reached forward and squirted the liquid into Stiles gaping mouth. His eyes snapped open and Emily flinched back. Stiles grabbed onto Aiden's throat, squeezing tightly.

"Get him off me!" Aiden grunted, attempting to pull at Stiles' arm.

"That's him." Emily whispered, hands clamming up. "That's the Stiles that I saw. Same bags under his eyes – hollowed out cheeks. _This_ I what the Oni showed me." She rushed out. Stiles' arm went stiff, releasing Aiden and he looked at his arm in genuine surprise.

"Kanima venom. Nice touch." Aiden leered forward, snapping his teeth. "You know how they say that twins get a feeling when the other one's in pain? You didn't lose that talent, too, did you?" Stiles taunted. "Oh, I hope not. You're going to need it."

"You should go." Emily advised lowly, gingerly placing her hand on Aiden's shoulder. "There's the chance that he's screwing with us, but better safe than sorry." Aiden gave a reluctant nod before heading out of Scott's house. Stiles looked up at Emily with a small smirk.

"What did the Oni show you?"

"Their nudes." Emily answered dryly. Stiles' smirk widened.

"I'm not so sure Derek would be happy with that." He whistled.

"In case you haven't noticed, Derek isn't happy with a lot of things."

"Tit for a tat, I suppose." Stiles continued, looking at Emily through his lashes. "Didn't he cheat on you with that English teacher? The Darach?"

"For someone so set on terrorising the town, you _really_ need to do your research." Emily said smoothly.

"Oh, I did my research." Stiles moved his head back onto the sofa and laughed. "Where – Where _is_ he anyway? You two have this connection, don't you? You feel his pain? How do you know it's still working?"

"There's no switch. I can't turn it off at will."

"You should go too." Scott said quietly. "Derek might be in trouble."

"Derek is also a twenty three year old man, he can handle himself. He's a big boy." Emily shrugged off her jacket. "I'm staying here."

"I do hope Aiden gets there in time." Stiles said off headedly, looking towards the door Aiden exited out of. "I _do_ like the twins." He looked up at Scott. "Short tempers. Homicidal compulsions. They're a lot more fun than you bakemono trying to save the world every day."

"Doc, you brought something to paralyze his body. You got anything for his mouth?" Melissa asked, stepping between Emily and Lydia.

"Yes, I do." Deaton answered.

"We should let him talk." Emily found herself saying. "He obviously knows more about what's going on than we do. It doesn't matter if it's in riddles." Emily crouched towards Stiles. "I happen to like riddles." Deaton ripped same duct tape and plastered it over Stiles mouth.

"He wants pain." Deaton said simply. "He'd say anything to get a reaction out of you." Deaton continued over Stiles' surprise outburst of a loud scream. Stiles looked at Deaton dead in the eye before giggling to himself manically behind the tape. "Can I talk to you three?" Deaton directed at Lydia, Emily and Scott. They all nodded and followed Deaton to the dining room, standing around the table.

"How much longer do you think we have?" Scott asked. Deaton shrugged helplessly.

"I wish I knew. But if we don't figure out something soon, we're going to need to find a better place to keep him. I think were grossly underestimating the danger here. He might be paralyzed, but – it still feels like he's got us right in the palm of his hand."

"He probably does." Emily muttered. "It's moronic of us to think that he hasn't thought of every possible outcome. Why else would he be laying in the middle of a car park? Where else would we take him? The Kanima venom might have caught him off guard, but he's still on track." Emily cracked her knuckles. "We need to figure out a way to dispose of the Nogitsune as soon as possible. Preferably before the venom wears off."

"But the scroll said to change his body." Lydia said quietly.

"That's if I translated it correctly." o turned back around to face them. "We're looking for a cure in something that might actually be nothing more than a proverb or a metaphor."

"And what if he doesn't want it?" Scott asked heatedly. "He's never asked to be a werewolf."

"He never asked to be possessed by a dark spirit either, and yet, _here we are_." Emily retorted.

"And what if it saves his life?" Lydia asked attentively.

"What if it kills him?" Deaton chipped in.

"I've never done this before." Scott sighed.

"Derek has." Emily said simply. "I'm sure he can give you a few pointers on how to put your teeth into someone else's body."

"Your sarcasm isn't helping." Scott huffed. "I mean, what if I bite him and accidentally hit an artery or something?"

"That venom – is _not_ going to last long. Something needs to be done sooner than later." Deaton whispered, looking over Scott's shoulder at Stiles.

"I guess I can try calling Derek." Scott said, reaching to pull his phone out his pocket.

"No, I'll do it. No offence, but I think there's more of a chance that he'll pick up a call from me over you." Emily took out her own phone and began scrolling through her contacts.

"Wait." Lydia interrupted. Emily stopped scrolling to look at her. "Maybe we should call someone else."

"You're kidding, right?" Emily huffed. "_Peter_?"

"He knows a lot." Lydia said defensively.

"Yeah, but with you and I in the room, he'd going to be too distracted on provoking us."

"Just – try him first." Lydia pleaded. Emily stared her down before sighing.

"Fine. But this is only because Derek said he has something important to do that he'd rather not be disturbed for." Emily scrolled further down to the letter _P_.

/ / /

Emily opened the door as it was ringing, frowning at Peter's smirking face. "Hello, gorgeous." He drawled.

"Hello, dick head." Emily replied automatically. "Follow me, and don't touch any master pieces."

"No touching your ass, then?"

"I was talking about Stiles, but no, no touching _me_ full stop." Peter followed Emily through to the living room and he studied the back of Stiles' head with a close eye.

"He doesn't look like he would survive a slap across the face, much less the bite of a werewolf." Peter commented, crouching in front of Stiles' face.

"You don't think it would work?" Scott asked sounding more than defeated.

"This is more a war of the mind than the body." Stiles continued to stare at Peter blankly as he spoke. "There are better methods to winning this battle."

Deaton stepped towards Peter quickly. "What kind of methods?"

Peter grabbed Scott's arm and snapped it forwards, bringing out his claws. Stiles looked at them with faux impression. "We're going to get into his head."

"I'll do it." Lydia said automatically.

"I volunteer Emily as a tribute." Peter said, twisting his fingers into Emily's scalp gently. "You see, if he wanted, she could see into my mind right now." He said lowly, brushing his fingers down Emily's hair. "She's incredibly powerful, but I don't think she knows it. I also don't think that she knows that the Oni didn't give her _full _power. No, no, no. The gave her _more_."

"She's not doing it." Scott snapped. "Stiles was able to take the pain that I took from Isaac, he can probably just as easily take Emily's power." Peter looked at Scott blankly.

"You always have to be the party pooper." He tugged his fingers out the rest of Emily's hair quickly.

"I said, _I'd do it_." Lydia repeated forcefully. Peter nudged Emily out the way so he could tower over Lydia. "I'll do it. I said I would. But _only_ if you help."

"Something tells me that Lydia isn't actually volunteering herself to get into Stiles head." Emily muttered, shaking her head wildly to get all traces of Peter off of her. "But then, that doesn't really surprise me that Peter wouldn't help someone out unless there was something in it for him." Emily turned to face Scott. "I'd suggest you, Deaton and your mom leave the room to you can stick to the illusion that Peter is helping out of the kindness of his own heart." Scott managed to crack a mall smile, leading Deaton and Melissa through to the dining room. "You two by the window. With me, of course, I enjoy faking shock when Peter does something like this." Lydia moved swiftly to the window while Peter move reluctantly.

"Like I said, I will. But only if you help and if Scott doesn't know about it." Lydia sauntered past Emily and nodded at Scott to lead him mom and Deaton back into the living room.

"Oh my! _Peter_!" Emily gasped, putting her hand over her mouth. "See? I am very good at faking shock."

"You're bleeding." Peter said monotonously. "From your nose, you're bleeding." Emily lifted a hand and dabbed gingerly under her nose. Sure enough, her fingers were covered in thick blood. Suddenly, the information Lydia had for Peter to help didn't seem interesting anymore.

"So, do we have a plan?" Deaton asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"Either Emily or Scott is going to try and dig through pale and sickly Evil Stiles' mind, to unearth pale and sickly _Real_ Stiles." Peter looked far to cheery. "Then guide him back from the depths of his own subconscious." Peter paused, most likely for dramatic flair. "But whoever does it isn't going to go alone."

"What do you mean?" Scott asked with a slight undertone of panic.

"Somebody needs to go with." Peter said, slowly turning to Lydia. Stiles mirrored Peter's actions, also turning to look up at Lydia.

"Need – tissue." Emily muttered, pressing her palm to her nose harder. "Gettin' worse." She cupped her other hand under her nose, catching the beads of blood that dripped from her fingers. Melissa quickly handed Emily tissues.

"I guess that only leaves you, Scott. Come here." Peter ordered. Emily took the box of tissues from Melissa as the three she handed to her seconds ago were already dripping with blood, not a white patch to be seen. Scott padded over to Peter. Peter took Scott's claws and positioned them at Stiles neck.

"So what do we do _if_ we find him?" Scott asked.

"You're going to have to guide him out somehow." Peter said simply as Lydia sat by Stiles, making sure to have a few meters between them. Peter took Scott's other hand and positioned his claws at Lydia's neck like he did Stiles'. "Try to give him back control of his mind, his body."

"Could you elaborate on the '_somehow_?" Lydia asked snottily. She took a shallow, fearful breath. "It's not feeling very specific at the moment." She said quietly.

"Improvise."

"What if this is just another trick?" Scott asked as Emily pulled out another wad of tissues and pressed them at her nose as she disposed of the newly used ones.

"When are you people going to start trusting me?" Peter asked, with a slight hysteric chuckle.

"I meant him." Scott said after a second of sharing a weary look with Emily.

"Oh."

"Scott." Deaton said gently. "We're running out of time." Scott nodded and his eyes glowed bright red. He sharply pressed his claws into Lydia and Stiles neck with a grunt. "About what Stiles was saying earlier." Deaton started, looking at Emily as she pressed more tissues to her nose. "Do you still feel Derek's pain?" Emily nodded. "Did your nose hurt before it started to bleed?" Emily shook her head.

"I didn't know. Peter pointed it out for me." Emily explained before raising her brows. "Do _you_ know why it's happening?"

"I think I might have a theory." Deaton muttered. "Your brain might be going into over drive. Petr said that the Oni gave you more power. If something is in your head or even Derek's, it could send your brain into a frenzy."

"Care to elaborate on the _frenzy_ part?" Emily asked quietly.

"As you are currently bleeding from your nose, you might begin to bleed from any and possibly every orifice. You might need to get in contact with Derek, make sure everything with him is –"

"Whoa, look at that. Do you see that? She's bleeding." Melissa said suddenly. Emily looked toward Lydia. From Lydia's nose, a thick stream of blood was seeping down and over her lip. Peter moved forwards, only to get stopped by Deaton.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea." Deaton advised. Peter carried on moving forwards anyway.

"What's happening?" Melissa demanded. "What's happening to her?"

Peter caressed her head gently. "Lydia? Lydia, can you hear me? Lydia, you are stronger than this. Okay, you need to concentrate. Lydia." Peter drew in a large breath before belting: "_Lydia_!"

"The bleeding." Emily muttered. "It's stopped."

"I don't think it was bleeding _that_ much in the first place." Peter murmured.

"Not Lydia's. _My_ bleeding." Emily rubbed her fingers under her nose. "There isn't a trace of blood left –"

"You weren't bleeding." Peter grunted, twisting to look at her. "Lydia was bleeding. What are you talking about?"

"I – I was bleeding. Melissa, you gave me tissues to wipe my nose with. Deaton said that my brain was going into over drive."

"Emily." Deaton said quietly. "None of that happened." Before Emily could reply with anything, Scott and Lydia awoke with a gasp. Stiles head stayed slumped forwards, but she could feel the smugness and torment radiating from him.

"It was a trick." She mumbled to herself, wiping under her nose again. "I was fucking _tricked_."

"Did it work? Did it work?" Scott asked urgently.

"What happened? Why didn't it work?"

"Because it's not science, Lydia it's supernatural. I did my part. Now give me the _name_." Peter demanded quietly.

"What name?" Scott asked, looking away from Stiles and towards Peter and Lydia. Peter grabbed Lydia's arm and pulled her away. "What are you talking about?" Scott called after them.

"Probably Peter's reason for helping us. We can deal with that later." Emily muttered.

Suddenly, Stiles jerked up. He grasped and tugged at the tape on his mouth urgently, panic bowing his eyes wide. He ripped the tape from his mouth and reached down his throat, pulling something long and fabric like out. He fell to the floor, still tugging at this bandage like fabric. He leaned forward, retching onto the floor as the bandage continued to fall into a pile on the floor.

Eventually, the mysterious fabric came to an end with a tug and one last gag.

From the bandages, a bandaged hand emerged, reaching towards the ceiling. Soon enough, chest followed, shortly chased by the head. The upper half of the body began to lift itself up and out of the floor boards. It shakily put its hand to its head, pressing at the bandages. It leered towards them, but Scott and Peter pinning it to the couch. "_Hold_ him!" Peter urged.

"I'm _trying_." Scott hissed. The thing clawed at its face one more time. "Wait, wait, wait!" Scott gingerly took the bandage from the things eyes and began to unravel the rest of its face. Emily's phone buzzed in her pocket. She ignored it, her eyes widening when another Stiles was the face of the bandaged creature.

"Scott?" He whispered shakily.

"Don't trust him." Emily said confidently. "Last time I checked, Stiles doesn't have a twin. Scott looked towards Emily, but his gaze drifted behind her. Emily turned around to look at what Scott was so fascinated by. It was the door – the _open_ door.

"Where are they?" Scott asked quietly. Deaton shrugged helplessly. Emily's phone trilled loudly, but she was too preoccupied by Scott's urgency. "Where are they?" He demanded louder. He ran towards the door. "Lydia!" Emily looked around the living room, and sure enough, Stiles 1.0 and Lydia were – _gone_. "Lydia! _Lydia_!"

Emily directed a growl at Stiles 2.0, only to be cut off by her phone ringing again. "This better be fucking urgent." She huffed, picking it out with her fingers. She frowned when she realised that it was Argent. "This better top my interesting that I have going on here." She said instead of a greeting.

"It's Derek." Argent said, a little out of breath. "He just tried to kill me." Emily bit her lip looking down at Sties 2.0.

"I'll be there straight away."

Miranda would just have to wait.

**My friend told me that in the previous chapter, I made a mistake because Emily realised Possessed Stiles' intentions with the Nogitsune but then denied it. I want to make it clear, because I forgot to do so at the bottom of the last chapter, that that was **_**intentional**_**. Most of the loopholes to do with Emily and Alexi's mysterious conversation way back when Emily, Derek and Cora were in LA, the thing I just mentioned, Emily's odd confidence and sarcasm with the Nogitsune and Emily's mysterious and apparently not real nose bleed all tie together with a nice little bow, but won't be revealed until near the end of 3B. I'm hoping to have more updates going up as I will be on my Christmas Holiday's starting Friday, so more time to write:)**


	69. Alexi Cunningham

**The Downpour.**

**Alexi Cunningham (Chapter Sixty-Nine)**

**Takes place during Season 3B, Episode Eleven and Twelve (De-Void, Devine Move) of MTV's Teen Wolf.**

"Scott, you _need_ to calm down." Emily hissed into Scott's ear. "Lydia – We'll get to her before anything happens. For all we know, nothing _did_ happen. You need to keep a watchful, _supernatural_ eye on this Stiles for now, you hear me?" Scott bounced his head in a worried nod. "I have to go get Derek –"

"Wha – What's wrong with Derek?"

"Nothing, alright? Nothing at all. He just tried to kill Chris Argent. I have to go round there and drill him about it." Scott let out a scratchy huff. "Don't you worry about that, though. This'll be my fifth speech to him about how killing isn't always the answer. I thought he had changed." Emily said wistfully. She shook her head, averting her attention back to the topic on hand." What you should be worrying about though," Emily looked over at the teary, doe eyes Stiles 2.0 with a certain extent of weariness "is _him_. While I'm drilling Derek in a completely un-sexualized way, you drill Stiles numero two about what the fuck just happened with the bandage vomiting and be sure to add a little side order of making sure he doesn't kill you." Emily straightened herself out and clapped Scott on the shoulder. "I'll call you if anything goes wrong, and I expect a phone call if anything blows up here. Like Peter." Emily skipped out the door, not bothering to give Stiles 2.0 a second glance.

Emily reached Argent's door with a slight wheeze to her breathing, running right across town was harder than it used to be. Potential New Year's resolution; Get fitter, _Jesus_ Christ. "Hey, Argent!" Emily called, thumping her fist against the door once, before it creaked open. He left it unlocked and partially open – or maybe it was already like that. Emily sucked in a deep breath before slipping in, bracing herself for the feral stat Derek might be in. "Uh, the door was already open, so – What the _fuck_ did you do to Derek?" Emily seethed, rushing over to Derek's flopped body and dropping to her knees.

"That's the thing." Argent said gruffly. "I didn't do _anything_."

"So he just dropped unconscious with blood – _black blood_ – dripping from his nose spontaneously?"

"Yes."

Emily blinked up at Argent before sighing roughly. "I'm really beginning to wonder where the hell in my life did it go to so much _shit _that no back up to your pathetic statement made me believe you."

"He was planning on setting me alight." Argent muttered, scrubbing a hand down his face. "Wait until Allison came home and torched me right in front of her, letting her watch."

"Derek wouldn't do that." Emily said automatically. "He _knows_ that it was solely Kate who was responsible for that. Not you."

"Then something must be wrong with him then. Nobody drowns someone in gasoline and holds a lighter to their face for some _sick_ joke."

"Something is most _definitely_ wrong with him." Emily said softly, licking the pad of her thumb and rubbing away the dried up, black blood. Emily slid her phone out her pocket and dialled Scott's number.

"Emily? Is everything okay?"

"Define _okay_."

/ / /

"He stuck his fingers down my throat." Derek grunted weakly.

"Peter told you to wrap up that _damn_ wound. I know he talks a lot of shit most times, Derek, but not listening to him almost got Chris _killed_. Get your head out of your ass and accept that Peter may be a shitty guy, but he cares for you." Emily got to her feet quickly and wiped her hands on her jeans. "Chris saved you, only _God_ knows why, because if you ever pour gasoline over me, I'm drowning your ass."

"I'll show you two out." Chris said awkwardly, as Emily walked angrily past him and out the living room. Derek rolled his eyes at him shoes, taking slow steps in Emily direction. He could hear her furiously jab her finger at the elevator button. Chris trailed along behind Derek.

The elevator door slid open as Derek stepped into the lobby. He stood in beside Emily and before the door could close, Derek stuck his hand out. "You had a gun pointed at my head." Derek said slowly. "You could have pulled the trigger. Why didn't you?" Argent looked away from both Emily and Derek, stewing over the question.

"Because you're not my enemy anymore, Derek. And I'm not yours."

"The truth is that we should be out there, looking for him. Right now. _Especially_ if he can do something like this."

"I'm not sure that's actually going to be necessary." Argent retorted.

"Why not?" Derek demanded.

"Because if he can do something like this…" Argent trailed off.

"He's stronger than ever."

"Which means he'll be coming for us." Argent finished. Derek sighed softly, taking a step back into the elevator. Before the doors could shut again, Emily shot her hand out, preventing them from closing.

"There's two of him." She said quickly. "There's two of Stiles. After Scott and Lydia got into his head, one of them began throwing up _bandages_, and then _from_ the bandages, another Stiles came out wrapped in his own bandages. Peter and Scott and unwrapped him and it was another Stiles. Two Stiles'. In the distraction, the first Stiles left with Lydia to _fuck_ knows where and her car is missing." Emily took her hand from the door. "That's you both up to date on all things Nogitsune. Bye, Argent. Sorry about him, _again_." The door shut softly in front of Emily.

"We're fucked." Derek said lowly.

"Oh, yeah." Emily mused. "We're so _fucking_ fucked."

/ / /

"Scott said that the second Stiles is really him." Emily mumbled, locking her phone and shovelling it into her pocket. "I'm gonna go see him, make sure he's okay and all that. What are you going to do?"

"I think I might help look for Lydia. Keep behind the twins to make sure they don't try anything. I still don't –"

"Trust them?" Emily predicted, slipping her arms into her jacket. "I really don't think anybody does."

"I could, uh, give you a ride. To Scott's or wherever Stiles is, if you want."

Emily stared at Derek for a few seconds before nodding slowly. "Sure, thanks." Derek slowly got to his feet and shuffled towards the door. Emily followed him cautiously.

The car ride, was to say the least, really fucking awkward and filled with horrible, gloopy tension. Neither of them spoke, Emily didn't really feel like making small talk and Derek was… being Derek, Emily supposed.

"Are you mad at me for being possessed by – by a _fly_?" Derek asked as he pulled up outside Scott house.

"No." Emily muttered. "That would be pathetic."

Derek stared at her unblinkingly, willing her to carry on.

"I'm more mad at myself for not noticing." Emily shrugged. "Don't give me that look." Derek reared back, blinking wildly.

"_What_ look?"

"The look of disbelief. Like You think I shouldn't have been any more wiser than the likes of _Peter_." Emily shoulders sagged and she leaned back into the seat. "There were tell tails. You made me _breakfast_."

"I could make you breakfast!" Derek squawked, defending his own honour. "I don't need a _fly_ to make me do nice things. I do nice things for you all the time." Emily raised her eyebrows in a challenging manor and folded her arms tightly across her chest.

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"I bought the loft. In fact, I bought the _entire_ building, because _you_ liked the breakfast bar and island." Emily shrugged, she'd give him that one. "I gave you a necklace on your birthday –"

"That _doesn't_ count." Emily cut in. "I was my birthday, people are _supposed_ to do nice things for me. Therefore, all birthday related nice things do _not_ count."

"Stiles is probably waiting, you should go see him." Derek grunted, starting up the car again. Emily grinned widely and leaned over so there faces were almost touching.

"I don't mind that you don't do nice things all the time, it's kinda endearing." Emily could just see Derek roll his eyes as she leaned back into her chair. "I'll text you the whereabouts of the twins, Scott'll know so you're not blindly following their scent." Emily glided the door open and stepped out. "Whatever you do, don't get into any more trouble. And absolutely _no_ killing people." Emily shut the car door before she could hear what Derek had irritably fumed.

The McCall household was eerily silent, something that didn't quite settle well with Emily, considering that Stiles was possessed by a Nogitsune and complete utter silence can only mean everyone is dead or it's an abandoned building in a horror film and everyone is about to _be_ dead.

"In the kitchen!" Scott called, making Emily jump about ten feet in the air. Emily collected herself, hoping to _God_ that Scott never heard that. She tiptoed through to the kitchen, figuring that there must be a reason that the house is completely silent. "Did you see him?" Scott asked upon sensing Emily's presence in the kitchen.

"Stiles? No, not yet. I assumed he was here." Emily said lowly, lifting herself up so he was perched on top of the counter top.

"He is here." Scott said slowly. "He's on the couch."

"Oh. Well, now I just feel stupid." Emily let out a slow sigh and smiled back at Scott who was positively beaming. "Talking of stupid, where are the twins going to look for Lydia?" Scott snickered lightly before shrugging.

"I think they're looking out on the preserve. Near Derek's old place." Emily could literally feel a slight pang of sadness come from Derek. Seconds later she heard the disappointing growl of the Toyota's engine as Derek rolled away. "Why do you wanna know?"

"Derek's gonna tail them. He still doesn't trust them."

"Within good reason, I mean, they killed Boyd."

A sharp gasp from the living room shocked Emily off the counter. "_Stiles_." Scott didn't need any other indication as he ran out of the kitchen and made a B-line into the living room to Stiles, Emily right behind him.

"Hey!" Scott soothed, catching Stiles in his arms. "You okay?"

"What happened?" Stiles asked urgently. "How long was I out?"

"Just a couple of hours." Scott reassured. "You should sit down."

"Where's my dad?" Stiles panted out.

"He's at Eichen House questioning everyone. Looking for Meredith." Emily internally questioned who the hell Meredith was, and why had she suddenly become so relevant. "I promised him I wouldn't let you out of my sight."

"Okay, what about the others?"

"Allison, Isaac, the twins, Derek, they're all looking for Lydia."

"It's starting to feel like we're waiting for a ransom call." Stiles stressed.

"We'll find her." Scott soothed. He turned back to look at Emily. "Sure we will?" Emily's mouth went dry.

"Ah-huh." She croaked, coughing awkwardly. Scott didn't question her sudden onset inability of words and sentences, too distracted by Stiles shoving on his coat.

"You all right?" He questioned.

"Yeah. I don't know why, I just can't seem to get warm." Stiles shivered.

"Maybe you should sit down. Take it easy." Scott suggested, touching Stiles' hand lightly. Scott's veins burned black and he slowly took back his arm. "You're in pain." He stated.

"It's not that bad." Stiles dismissed. "Just more like a dull ache."

"Where?" Scott pressed.

"Sort of everywhere."

Scott pressed his hand to Stiles forcefully. Stiles jerked away and sat on the sofa. "Dude, you're freezing." Scott crouched in front of Stiles. "Tell me the truth. How much does it really hurt?" Before Stiles could answer, Scott's phone buzzed in his pocket. "It's Kira." Scott picked up, and turned to Emily. "Talk to him?" Emily huffed in frustration. What was she supposed to say? '_Hey, how was it, being possessed by a Japanese fox?_' '_Y'know, every time I look at you, even when it really is _you_ I get an unpleasant chilling sensation up my spine and I can't help thinking that _you killed people_'_ Neither of those would go down well. Luckily for Emily, her own phone went off. She quickly scrambled to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Emily?" Kayla's voice squawked. "Where the _hell_ are you? I didn't call you for nothing, I called you so you could get your _damn_ ass down here! Miranda _needs_ you!" Emily bit her tongue, refraining herself from snapping that it wasn't so long ago that Emily needed both Miranda and Kayla, and they were nowhere to be found.

"I've been caught up in stuff. I guess I could make it down now." Emily tried to play on that she was reluctant to leave whatever Kayla may think that she's doing.

"You _guess_? No, honey, you _better_. I'm giving you _five_ minutes before –"

"I'll be there in four." Emily hung up and gave Scott her best apologetic look. "I have to go."

"What – _no_. Meredith is at the school, and I have to get down there, so you need to stay here." Scott pouted.

"I wish I could Scott, but Miranda was in a serious accident, and I couldn't be there for her because of –" Emily waved her hand around, vaguely motioning to everything that had been going on. She's my best friend, I – I _need_ to be there for –"

"I suppose I can take Stiles with me." Scott muttered. "Just make sure Miranda's okay, alright?" Emily nodded. "I know what it's like to have your best friend in danger and you can't do anything about it." Emily smiled softly at Scott, and pulled him in for a short, tight hug. She could always feel guilty for lying later on.

/ / /

"You're ten seconds way from being late." Kayla puffed.

"Yeah, well, I call that Ten seconds under _your_ given time limit." Emily snarked. "Do I get to go in and see her or what?"

"It's just family at the moment." Kayla sniffed. She eyed Emily irritably when the only reaction she got out of her was a nod. "You're not mad that I forced you to leave you important business to come sit in the waiting room with me?"

"Not really, had I stayed, I wouldn't have had to sit with Stiles and I probably would have cried at some point. And not of sadness or happiness. Most likely of fear." Kayla gave Emily an incredulous look.

"_Stiles_?" She asked, eyebrows perched high. "You would cry in fear of _Stiles Stilinski_?"

"You have _no_ idea the amount of shit that has been going on these past few weeks."

"An event that made you scared of Stiles?"

"Yup." Emily looked at Kayla from the corner of her eye. "I'd tell you, but a large part of me tells me that that would only drive you further away. And I kinda don't want that." Kayla swallowed thickly and nodded.

"If you want, you could tell me about things that have already happened and are to never happen again." Kayla said hoarsely. "I – I think I can handle that."

"I don't think it's to do if _I want_, it's more of a case about if _you _want to hear it." Emily sat on one of the waiting room chairs.

"I want to." Kayla said slowly. "You're my best friend. I thought I knew all your deepest, most darkest secrets, because you know all mine. But it turns out that I _barely_ even broke the surface with you. That – That _really_ hurt." Kayla admitted, sitting on the seat next to Emily. "When that guy broke into your loft and scared the shit out of me and Miranda, _hell_, even you, Isaac and Derek were scared. The three people who had been through more of this supernatural shit that I didn't even know about. It really freaked me out, so I removed myself from the situation." Kayla balled her hands together in her lap and stared at them. "I thought that if I wasn't in the loop, I'd never have to hear about any werewolves and human lizards again."

"But that didn't work." Emily muttered.

"No, it _really_ didn't." Kayla said with a small, forced chuckle. "Every local news story, my brain kept thinking up ways that maybe werewolves were involved, or other, mythical creatures. I ended up not going to College because I didn't want anything to happen to my family." Kayla took a shaky breath and looked Emily right in the eyes. "I need to clear my head about what was supernatural and what wasn't. I _need_ you to tell me, Emily."

"Yeah. Yeah, sure, okay. Just tell me the crimes you think were supernatural and I'll tell you if they are or not."

"The murders." Kayla said quickly. "So many murders. More – More like –"

"Sacrifices?" Emily suggested meekly. Kayla frowned and nodded.

"I'm taking that as _they were supernatural_."

"Beacon Hills High School got a new English teacher, Miss Blake. She was really pretty, had a certain humour to her that made her likable. She was awkward, which naturally made her relatable to half the student body who were going through their own awkward stages of puberty. She was – She was lonely, in a way. It was a very subtle way, not that think back on it, I could always smell the loneliness around her, but it was just masked with this uneasy feeling that I got whenever I was near her." Emily rubbed her eyes tiredly. "I guess Derek maybe saw something he liked in her. I've never been sure if he was forced to like her by her strange powers or if he saw something in her originally. Alexi always says that you can't make something out of nothing. You need the basic materials to make it into something big. Maybe the same rules apply to Druids and Darach's." Emily appreciated Kayla's silence as she didn't question who Alexi is, what a Darach is and if Druids are really, positively real. "That's what she did." Emily said quietly. "Jennifer made her and Derek into something extravagant. So extravagant that she felt so threatened at the thought of me that she set my mind back two decades or so ago just so I'd be out of her way and her plan would go to plan. The Alpha's were still there, causing havoc only they didn't scare me as much as Jennifer did in the end."

"Well," Kayla said heavily "now you just _have_ to tell me the end. Were Jennifer and Derek a thing? Like, like a _couple_? What about you?"

"Derek broke up with me after getting a pole through the chest by one of the Alpha's. They scared me then, I had no idea about the Darach. At the time, it was the Alpha's who were killing people." Emily sighed softly and slouched further into the uncomfortable chair. "At the time, I thought Derek and I were unbreakable. We should have been. We – We were nowhere near perfect, but we were slowly working on it. It worked, for us anyway. Yeah." Emily frowned down at her hands. "Yeah, it worked then. He said the worst things to me when he was dumping me. Some things about how I was only there to fill the hole in his heart that his family had left behind. That the sex was a bonus. How now that he had Cora – his sister that we found in a vault – he didn't need me anymore. "Emily lifted her eyes to look at Kayla. "It probably doesn't sound like much. That I was so heartbroken about nothing but – but at the time, what was the realest thing in my life was nothing to him. Just a stupid little game."

"Is it _not_ the realest thing in your life anymore?" Kayla asked curiously. Emily took a second to mull it over.

"No." She admitted slowly, and it felt like a weight had been taken from her shoulders. "It doesn't feel real. Not at all. Not like a relationship, at the least. Just a friendship." Emily could physically feel her heart sink. "Not that there's nothing wrong with that." Emily said quickly. "I love him, I do. But after Jennifer, he was even more broken than before. He – He _can't_ pick the pieces up by himself. I won't let him do that. But I feel like I just spend _so much time_ trying to keep his life together that I forget that I have broken pieces lying on the floor too." Emily scoffed weakly. "I had dozens of one sided conversations with him about trying to get his life back to where it was before Jennifer and he never once listened. He always tuned me out, or got uncomfortable. He managed to see his mother through this weird werewolf ritual thing and they spoke. He had _one_ conversation with her and suddenly, he's _better_ than the old Derek. This Derek isn't as broody, he smiles, and he causally touches people. He _willingly_ helps." Emily huffed in frustration. "I sound so _fucking _bitter. Because I am. I am bitter. His _dead mother_ manages to help him more than I can. Sure, I can make him laugh and smile almost effortlessly, but helping out of some _funk_ that he's in is almost impossible."

"With a rant like that, I almost don't even know why you're dating him." Kayla said lowly. Emily became suddenly aware that her and Kayla hadn't been on the best of terms, and Kayla could be a bitch if he needed to be. Or if she wanted to be, purely for the sake of being a bitch.

"You better not say anything to him." Emily said quietly, looking at her with pleading eyes.

"I wasn't going too." Kayla shrugged. Emily studied her heart beat and couldn't hear anything suspicious. "I'm enjoying this." Kayla said lightly. "It reminds me of the old times." Emily hummed non-committedly.

"It was nice letting all of that go." She admitted. "I never even dared to think of it, but it just sort of, _spilled out_, I guess."

"Can't you guys work more on your trust?" Kayla suggested.

"What, protecting him isn't enough anymore?" Emily whined.

"I don't think it ever was, honestly." Kayla said flatly. "You guys protect loads of people. You don't trust every resident in Beacon County, therefore protecting Derek and Derek protecting you isn't a –" Emily phone shrilly cut Kayla off. "-Trust exercise." She finished. Emily huffed, Kayla had a point. Emily picked out her phone and answered.

"Dad." She grunted. "What do you want?"

"Uh, it's actually Gabby."

"Uh, fine. Let me start over." Emily cleared her throat comically. "_Gabby_, what do you want?"

/ / /

"Hey!" Emily said loudly. "What the hell happened?"

"These two idiots pissed off people and were just shot by wolfsbane bullets." Derek answered. Argent trailed behind Derek with another one of the twins. Derek dropped the twin he was carrying on the sofa.

"Sure." Emily snarled. "He can bleed out on it, all the more cleaning for me to do. _Hooray_." Derek cast Emily a worried glance but never said anything about her sudden coldness.

"You smell like hospital." He noted.

"Oh gee, I wonder why." Emily grumbled. "I was visiting Miranda. She was in an accident." Derek rolled his eyes once more and nodded at Argent to follow him. The took a few steps back and faced each other.

"I found these on the ground." Derek said quietly, taking something out of his pocket.

"This wasn't Araya, was it?" Chris asked, but his tone implied that he already knew the answer.

"I don't think so. They don't look like her shells." Chris picked up the object and looked at it, his face quickly draining of colour.

"That's not possible." He whispered. Argent's phone vibrated in his pocket, averting his attention. Emily grinded her teeth together in annoyance.

"If it was supposedly hunters," Emily started, slowly walking towards Derek "how do we know it wasn't _him_?" Emily folded her arms across her chest. "He's a hunter. He was brought up to kill people like you. Would you seriously think that he'd leave all his beliefs behind to cater for your supernatural needs? Do you think that if it was your life against a puny human, he'd seriously even _play_ with the thought that your life is worth more than someone who's only getting paid minimum wage and taking drugs to pass the time?" Emily whistled lowly. "We have to remember what he is, Derek. Chris Argent is a –"

"Emily!" A loud voice boomed, actually making a few loose items in the loft shudder. The doors slid open, revealing three figures. Alexi swooped forwards, her hair billowing behind her, making her looking like someone straight out of a magazine photo shoot. "What the _Hell_ do you think you're doing?" She seethed, squaring up to Emily. "What the _fuck_ is wrong with you?"

"Wrong with _me_?" Emily snapped. "What about _you_? I said you watch over from the _side-lines_. This is the damn _centre_ of the problem! I said you could watch through _my eyes_, not your fucking own."

"If I remember correctly, you also said interfere when it has been absolutely needed. And guess what, sugar? I _have_." Alexi took a calming breath. "I've interfered a few times, for your benefit, mostly. Always through your eyes. But I can't – Dammit, Emily, I can't get into your head anymore." Emily took a few steps back.

"What do you mean _you can't get into my head anymore_?"

"It's impossible." Alexi huffed, throwing her hands in the air. "It's like trying to run through a wall. Ever since –" Alexi looked at the four boys who were staring not so subtly at them. Alexi took Emily's hand and towed her to the corner. "Ever since that Gabby girl called, Emily, I haven't been able to get through to you. What did she say to you? Who the hell is she?"

"She said nothing of importance and she _is_ nothing of importance." Emily said adamantly. "Now, can you just leave and carry on doing what I asked you to do?" Alexi swivelled slightly to look at the four boys. She waved at the cheerily.

"They know I'm here, so I'm staying to help." Alexi looked over at the two big, muscly guys who followed her into the loft. "You two can leave now, I won't be in need of your assistance."

"We're still getting paid, ri –"

"You can leave _now_." Alexi thundered. The two guy bowed out of the room and everyone in the loft with super hearing could hear their hearts stammer in their chests.

"Who are you?" Chris dared to asked.

"I'm Alexi. Alexi Cunningham. Not to brag, but I'm the oldest witch alive." Alexi flipped her hair over her shoulder with a cocky smirk.

"What are you_ doing_ here?" Derek asked lowly, balling his fists together.

"I'm here to do what _you_ can't." Alexi sniffed. "Take care of Emily and make sure she doesn't get hurt." Alexi clapped her hands together and smiled at Argent. "_Now_, tell me what your beautiful daughter was talking about on the phone."

"How do you know about Allison?" Chris asked urgently.

"It's been my mission since Derek, his little sister and Emily fled Los Angeles to be a bigger, more watchful eye over Beacon Hills. At Emily's request, of course, I never would have even bothered with this small, supernatural creature riddled town before. When Emily, Derek and Peter returned, with permission, of course, I became a part of Emily's mind. I knew the Oni were here before any of yu, what I _didn't_ know about, was the Nogitsune. I hadn't been watching the right person. I was looking over the hunters and werewolves so I didn't notice Stiles being possessed by the Nogitsune until I couldn't do anything about it. You and your daughter fall under the _hunter_ category, ergo, I know about her and what she likes to do, what she eats, what she doesn't eat. Now is that enough information about how I know about Allison? Would you be a doll and answer my question for me? What did she say to you on the phone, Chris Argent?"

"They know where Lydia is." Chris answered reluctantly.

"So do I." Alexi muttered. "I'm – I'm –" Alexi took a shallow breath. "You boy are big enough to handle your little wolfsbane problem on your own. Lydia is in Oak Creek. And there's about to be one _hell_ of a battle." Alexi rolled back her shoulders before turning to Emily. "You ready, darlin'?"

"No." Emily said automatically. "No, I _really_ don't think I can handle –"

"Nice seeing you again Derek!" Alexi said loudly over Emily. "Nice meeting you three in person, face to my actual face. We'll catch up later." Alexi grabbed onto Emily's hand and in a small _zap_, they were gone.

Emily crumpled to the dirty floor, coughing and hacking madly. The feeling of reducing size to 0.1 centimetres _wasn't_ ideal, nor was it comfortable. She could slowly feel herself expand to her normal size. "Five minutes." Alexi mused. "That wasn't long at all."

"It felt _horrific_." Emily grunted, shakily puling herself to her feet.

"We can't have all the good things in life, my dear." Alexi cooed, pressing her ear to the stone wall next to her. "I put a guard around the loft. Wanna stop them from getting out for five minutes. They need to help the twins."

"What do you know?" Emily asked quickly. "Alexi, what did you _see_?"

"There's seven possibilities so far." Alexi said quietly, stuffing her hands into her back pockets. "Three of them, the boys come early and leave Aiden and Ethan on your couch to die. Derek just worries about you in all of them, no real harm done. In the first one of the three, Allison and Chris survive, that's good. The second, Alison dies, leaving a very sad Chris, Isaac and Scott. Third one, Allison dies and Chris _also_ loses a toe. The fourth one, they help _one_ of the twins and then go off. Aiden, the one they helped doesn't help Ethan, he goes for Lydia. Aiden dies along with Allison. Fifth one, they just help Ethan and he helps his brother, both of the twins live. Nobody dies but Stiles and the Oni get away as you we all fight until sun up. Sixth, and final one, They help the twins, Allison dies. I don't intervene at all." Emily swallowed thickly.

"What one are you hoping to get?"

"The last one."

"Why not let the twins die?" Emily asked. "Go for the first one and Allison and Chris survive."

"I can't." Alexi muttered. "They're not supposed to die, Emily."

"Well who is then?" Emily demanded. "I – I want out of this with absolutely _no_ deaths."

"Ethan and Aiden are lives, too, Em." Alexi said quietly.

"But they've killed innocent people. Allison is _seventeen_, Al." Emily scrubbed her hands down her face. "She has so _much_ ahead of her."

"Allison dies in four out of six of what I saw." Alexi said determinedly. "That's over half." Alexi grabbed both of Emily's hands and squeezed them. "You can't intervene with fate, Emily. You know that more than anyone. Can't go into details with you, because you'll try to make something different. You can't stop death and you can't tell Derek and Chris what to do. Emily, _promise_ me that you won't do anything reckless." Emily closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I – I promise." Alexi grinned and lifted her hand to brush a thumb over Emily's cheek.

"Stiles is now in control of the Oni." Alexi muttered. "They still trust you."

"Whoa, hold up." Emily said. "_In control_. That's – That's what Derek said when I openly asked for suggestions. I – I knew he was right, but I shot it down and changed the subject. Why would I – _no_, why would _you_ do that?"

"I didn't think it was possible." Alexi shrugged. "Emily, you have to admit, it sound farfetched. I couldn't find out why the Nogitsune needed Lydia, I thought it was a dead end. I only realised that it was a dead end because it had completely slipped my mind that she was a banshee. I thought it was just leverage." Alexi dug her hands into her pockets. "Come on, we have to get there quick. We've wasted enough time already."

Alexi and Emily ran through down the street, both girls keeping a sharp ear out for the sound of swords.

Eventually, two minutes later, the inevitable sound of fighting was almost too much to handle. "Remember." Alexi said softly as they stopped outside the gate. "_You got this_." Emily gave her a weak smile and nodded, sliding through the opening in the gate. She got through just in time to see Allison shoot her final bow at one of the Oni. It shot it in the chest and automatically dropped its sword. She ground shook beneath them and Emily ran towards Isaac. To her right, she heard the growl of one of the Oni and the sickening sound of blade on flesh contact. She froze and looked towards the injury that no doubt happened.

Alexi was right. Allison had a sword right through her chest.

"Oh, my God." Emily whispered under her breath.

"_Allison!_" Lydia screeched from the building's basement. One by one, the remaining Oni evaporated into the night sky.

"Isaac." Emily whispered, dropping to her knees beside him. "_Fuck_, Isaac, are you alright?"

"Allison." He whispered meekly.

"No, alright? Focus on you. Focus on getting you better, you hear me?" Emily pressed a hand to his wounds.

"But Allison –"

"Is with Scott. Scotty'll take care of her, Isaac."

"Emily." Isaac whispered hoarsely.

"I know." She soothed, running her thumb across his muddy, tear stained face. "I know, I know. It – It hurts." Emily could feel the tears puddle in her own eyes and the lump at the back of her throat bob. "And it's going to keep on hurting." She sniffed, pulling Isaac into her chest. "It's really gonna keep on hurting."

/ / /

"-be fine in a couple of hours. _Unless_ whoever shot you manages to find you again." Derek's voice was oddly soothing, but seemed to be only irritating to Alexi. Alexi shut the door heavily behind her. Derek looked up and raised his eyebrows at her. "You locked us in with your… _mojo_."

"Don't tell me what I already know, Derek." Alexi huffed. "Emily is in rather an emotional state. Let's ignore the elephant in the room until either she's ready or any of you hear about it first."

"Hear about what?" Derek asked, despite Alexi's specific instructions.

"She's pregnant." Alexi said dryly. "Congratulations, Aiden, you're the baby daddy. Emily doesn't want to wait around for Derek to –"

"_Alex_." Emily seethed, elbowing Alexi sharply in the ribs. "I am _not_ pregnant, thank you very much."

"Lydia's with Scott." One of the twins said, backing away from the window. "We need to go."

"Are you going to try and convince her to go with you?" Derek questioned, purposely ignoring the scarlet edge to his ears after Alexi's jab. The twin with the jacket turned to Derek with a determined face.

"I'm gonna try and convince her to run and hide. Like any sane person would do." Emily guessed that it was Aiden, considering his tone of aggression.

"And Danny?" Derek pressed further.

"Allison's _dead_." Ethan said. Alexi whistled lowly.

"There goes the elephant in the room." Ethan shot Alexi an aggravated look.

"Stiles is dying." He continued. "What do you think?"

"I think Danny won't believe you. And Lydia would never run and hide."

"Because of Stiles?" Aiden asked doubtfully.

"Because of _Scott_." The twins stared at him blankly. "You've been trying to find a way into his pack. Trying to earn his trust, trying to fight for him. You've had it wrong the whole time. You don't fight for a leader, you fight for a leaders _cause_."

"What cause?" Aiden asked irritably.

"Scott's always been about one thing. Saving his friends. He will do_ anything_ and _everything_ t save the people he cares about. When there's no chance of winning, he keeps fighting. When all hope is lost, he finds another way. And when he's beaten down, he stands up again. You wanna earn a place in his pack? You want _redemption_? Find another way to stand and fight."

Alexi hooted softly. "Woo!" She cheered. "You _go_ Derek. That was actually _really_ inspirational. I am _so_ proud of you."

"Alexi?" Emily asked quietly. Alexi turned to Emily with a grin.

"Yes, honey bun?"

"Can you _please_ shut the _fuck_ up?"

**I am so close to finishing holy fuck. Also, merry Christmas, if you celebrate it, and if you don't, I hope you had a fantastic day, regardless, because that's what you deserve. **

**I'm beginning to like Alexi. Well, I always did, but I like her more now that I have more of an idea on the way she's gonna act during the interlude between 3B and 4. I also love the witch-y things, I find incredibly fun to toy with. Unfortunately, there's going to be an incredible lack of all things Demily, but think you guys will cope, considering there really hasn't been much Demily goodness in a while. I'm hoping to have the next chapter up within a day or two, considering I'm a chunk through the final episode of 3B already, it really shouldn't be that hard to have up.**

**Am also incredibly excited to write Season 4, I have a very clear, precise image on how I want it to go and what will happen with the Braeden/Derek thing. I'm not sure if you guys will expect it, but I'm totally open to any and all theories/**


	70. Miranda

**The Downpour.**

**Miranda (Chapter Seventy)**

**Takes place during Season 3B, Episode Twelve (Divine Move) of MTV's Teen Wolf.**

"Hey." Emily smiled down at Kayla. "How is she doing?"

"Better." Kayla answered, staring at Alexi with raised eyebrows. "Much better, she woke up, but I wasn't allowed to see her. Who's – Who's your friend?"

"This is Alexi. Alexi this is –"

"Kayla." Alexi drawled, smirking down at her. "The pleasure is all mine. Seriously, if you ever need –"

"_Seriously_?" Emily hissed, pushing Alexi away. "We're visiting my injured friend and you're trying to get laid?" Kayla's mouth dropped and her cheeks went bright pink.

"No time like the present, but I see your –" The lights above flickered and Alexi turned to Emily with a scowl. "Okay, what is your problem? It's not like I was _actually_ going to go ahead and take her into a closet. No need for light flickering."

"What do you mean no need for light flickering? That was _you_."

"I might be old, but I'd remember flickering the –" The lights flickered dangerously again. "Right." Alexi said quietly. "If it's not you, and it's not me, then _what is it_?"

"I have a feeling that it's not St Nick getting his dates wrong." Emily muttered darkly. "Kayla, I need you to go into Miranda's room and lock the door." Emily ordered, looking down the hallway.

"But it's family –"

"Just get in the _damn _room." Alexi growled, pressing her back against Emily's as they both took a defensive stance. Emily spared a look at Kayla and jutted her head towards Miranda's room. A loud, piercing scream from further down the hall sent Kayla hurdling through the door, her heart thudding rapidly in her chest.

"Can you see anything?" Emily asked quietly.

"Yeah, I learned the ability to see in the dark just for this _exact_ purpose." Alexi huffed. "No! I can't see anything because my hall is _pitch black_."

"I wasn't talking about _literally_ seeing something." Emily snapped. "I was talking about _seeing _seeing as in _seeing_ into the _future_."

"Oh." Alexi murmured softly. "Well, you could have made it a bit more clearer, huh?" Emily rolled her eyes in frustration, attempting to block out the agonizing screeches from the floor below and above.

"It's weird." Emily said quietly. "Whatever it is, it's on every floor but this one."

"Yeah." Alexi muttered, her voice strained. "Very strange." She cleared her throat awkwardly, inching forwards. "I think I'm gonna go check upstairs out. Y'know, _see what we're up against_."

"I think I already know what it is – or _who_ it is." Emily huffed. "But I guess they do need an advantage so the death count isn't as much."

"You're completely right." Alexi agreed, bobbing her head. "And for the record? If I were you, I'd choose Kayla."

"Choose Kayla for – _and you're fucking gone_." Emily stomped her foot angrily. She wiggled her fingers by her side, creating small sparks effortlessly, just to be sure that her powers were still there and perfectly intact. The screaming, crying and grunts of pain were still perfectly clear, even when Emily toned down her hearing to human level.

Emily had been focusing so hard on trying to tune out the screams that she didn't notice Miranda's door creak open. "Uh, Emily?" Kayla asked shakily. Emily jumped three feet in the air and clutched her chest tightly.

"Fuck, don't _do_ that." Emily breathed. "It's not safe yet, stay in there until I say otherwise."

"Stiles says he has a proposition for you." Kayla said shakily. It took Emily a second to catch on. "He says it's urgent." Emily dampened her lips, mentally preparing herself. She'd have nobody to quiver behind, she was alone. The most powerful good-guy in the room. Emily nodded her head and took a confident step into Miranda's room, letting her eyes swiftly brief over Miranda's lucid state as she stared bug eyed at the space behind the door. When Emily was fully inside, the door slammed sharply behind her. She slowly turned to face Stiles and two Oni who appeared to be standing watchfully and completely on-guard behind him.

"Emily." The Nogitsune leered, giving her a corrupt smile. "It's such a _pleasure_ to see you."

"I wish I could say the same, only I'm not." She said quietly, trying to flatten out any quiver in her voice. Emily cleared her throat. "Kayla said you have some sort of _proposition_ for me. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't slightly scared to what that might be." The Nogitsune nodded, smiling at her crookedly.

"You're a smart girl, Emily Evans." He commented. "I'd offer you a place on the winning side –_my_ side, by the way – if you weren't so _cosy _with your werewolf."

"I'd appreciate it if you can keep Derek out of this, thank you." Emily said stiffly.

"Probably because she hasn't told him." The Nogitsune said to Kayla with a tight smile. "She's told _you_ though. What _is_ up with that?"

"I don't think this has anything to do with your proposition." Emily muttered, tangling her hands together in front of her.

"Ah, yes." The Nogitsune nodded. "My _proposition_." He cracked Stiles fingers individually in front of him. "Pick one of your friends." Emily's eyebrows climbed up her forehead in confusion.

"Pick one of my friends?" She asked dubiously. "For what?"

"For their life." The Nogitsune shrugged. "Whoever you pick gets to survive, the other one gets a blade through their chest." He shrugged again. "Pick quickly, or I'll kill both of them." Emily's heart thudded heavily in her chest. Miranda and Kayla's soft sniffles and sobs blended in with the screaming, crying and groaning of the injured and dying people both up and downstairs.

"I –" She started before sealing her mouth shut.

'_For the record? If I were you, I'd choose Kayla._' Alexi's voice drifted through her head, repeating it's self irritably.

"Time's wasting." The Nogitsune sang, tipping his head back and forth.

"Kayla." Emily said quietly, biting down on her tongue almost immediately. Emily hoped that whatever Alexi undoubtedly saw (the _bitch_, Emily had asked if she seen anything!), it was better than what was in store for Miranda.

"You heard her, boys." The Nogitsune sneered. One of the Oni leaped forwards, digging its sword right through Miranda's chest and driving it into the bed. Kayla wailed loudly, crumbling to her knees, bringing shaky hand up to cover her face. The Nogitsune took a deep breath, seeming to be revelling in Kayla's utter despair and Emily's gut-wrenching guilt. He leered at Emily once more before casually walking out of the room, the Oni marching behind him.

Miranda gave a few more whimpers before her heart stopped completely. Emily screwed her eyes shut and took two calming breathes, balling her hands into fists.

"She was dying anyway." Emily flinched at Alexi's voice. "The accident wasn't an accident. It was an instructed murder."

"Why –" Emily swallowed her own words, shaking her head frantically.

"I would have rather you came out of this with one friend, Emily, rather than none." Alexi reached forward to place a comforting hand on Emily's shoulder, but changed her mind at the last second. "The death she was going to die would have been horrid and painful. The death she just died was quick, so quick, in fact, that she barely felt it."

"How – How do you…?" Kayla croaked out, looking up at Alexi with a distant wonder.

"I'm a witch, there's plenty that I can do. Looking into the paths that the future holds before us is one of them." Alexi cleared her throat. "Please don't hold this against Emily." Alexi said softly. "These next few months are gonna hurt like a bitch. She really doesn't need you hating her for it."

"I don't blame her." Kayla said strongly. "I blame that little _rat_, Stilinski." Alexi tutted and shook her head, sitting down on the edge of Miranda's bed.

"That wasn't Stiles Stilinski." Alexi huffed. "That was a Nogitsune. If you want to blame someone, _please_ don't blame a seventeen year old boy who is possessed by a dark Japanese fox." Alexi leaned forwards, clapping Kayla on the shoulder softly. "Emily and I have to go, so you're gonna have to break the news the fam alone. Come on, Em." Emily opened her eyes and looked at Alexi.

"No." She said firmly. "I'm going with Kayla."

"Em, they're so clo –"

"Honestly, I don't care. If Stiles dies, he dies."

Alexi's mouth fell open in shock.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to look at Stiles and not portray him as the guy who killed not only Allison, but Miranda. And please! Let us not forget the dozens beyond dozens of other innocent people the host of his body has killed in the process too!" Emily said fiercely, her voice growing into a shrill shout with every word.

"Emily, be mature about this. You can't –"

"Emily, you can't do this. No, Em, don't do that. Emily, do it this way. _Enough_." She snarled. "I am so _fucking fed up_ of people trying to run my life for me! If they're not trying to control me, they need my help, my guidance, my reassurance and if they don't like it, or if they don't like the sound of it, well, it must be fucking wrong then." Emily propped her hands on her hips. "You know what? I've had enough of trying to please other people, trying to live up to others expectations, trying to keep other people happy, putting my own feelings and problems aside to deal with other people's, and most of all, I'm _sick_ of _helping people_. From now on forward, I'm putting myself first. Let Stiles die or don't, I really couldn't give a shit."

/ / /

"Alexi said you left." Derek said softly, drawing the loft door shut softly. "Where did you go to?" Emily waved the litre bottle of Vodka in the air, grinning at him.

"Needed something to take the edge off." She shrugged.

"Not to blow a hole in your plan but, uh, don't you actually have to get _drunk_ to '_take the edge off_'?"

"Yeah, which is why I went to a bunch of stores and bought to bottles of whatever looked good. I have about twenty. That's how many it should take to get drunk for a supernatural being, right? And then we still have some left over from that night in we had with Boyd, Cora and Isaac." Emily brought the bottle to her lips and took a swig. "I'm having a one man party over here. Life couldn't be more blissful." Emily chugged the little dribble that was left and smacked her lips together. "Three down, twenty-seven to go." She murmured happily to herself.

"I'm not gonna stand here and watch you drink yourself into oblivion." Derek sniffed. Emily grinned up at him.

"Don't stand then, come on." Emily said patting the spot on the sofa beside her. "Sit." Derek huffed, strolling over to her and grabbing the bottle of Jack Daniels out of her hand. Emily glared up at him. "I'm coping, _Der_. One of my best friends was slaughtered _right in front of me_. Just because you refuse to ever cope with a loss that hurdles your way doesn't mean I have to too." Emily snatched the bottle back.

"Usually," Derek started coldly "supernatural creatures sleep with endless amounts of people, seeing as they can't get drunk. They're not stupid enough to drink over twenty bottles of liquor to feel like humans do."

Emily rolled her eyes, snorting loudly. "So basically, you're suggesting that I have a shit load of sex to not feel the pain." Emily narrowed her eyes up at him, unscrewing the bottle cap and taking a sip. "Well, how the hell am I supposed to do that if my boyfriend has intimacy issues?" Derek reeled back as if he were physically punched, kicked and slapped. "Intimacy issues that are so fucking bad, we haven't kissed properly in _weeks_. The most I've gotten is pathetic entanglement at night." Emily took another generous gulp.

"_Fuck you_." Derek snarled, his eyes glowing blue. Emily breathed out a laugh, wiping a hand across her mouth.

"But you won't, will you? You'll just throw up in the bathroom sink."

Derek's eyes remained the glowing blue as he kicked at the coffee table, sending it flying towards the window. Emily sneered up at him.

"That's all you got? A pathetic kick at a coffee table? Maybe you should have remained Alpha. Things would have been _far_ more impressive."

Derek growled loudly. "What the _fuck_ is your _problem_?"

"Oh, _now_ we want to discuss the millions of problems in my life?" Emily set down the liquor and clasped her hands together with a smile that was far too sickly sweet to be sincere. "Okay. Let's begin. I've always been there for you, haven't I? I comforted you after Erica died, fuck, I even comforted you after Boyd died, and I wasn't even my modern self. I took care of you, made sure you were okay and not spiralling into a pit of self-hatred and destruction. I did that because I care, because I love you. I didn't move to Texas with – I didn't move to Texas because I wanted to stay with you. I comforted you after Cora left. I didn't hold much of a grudge against you after Jennifer. Point is, there's a huge fucking list of things that I've helped you with or that I've helped you through, I've always been there to hold you together when you were breaking. My best friend just died and you weren't there. When the Oni did that thing to me, it was _Aiden_ – fucking _Aiden_ – who made me regain consciousness. Sure, under your passed on instructions from Peter, but that doesn't make it any better. A practically feral werewolf stuck his fingers down my fucking throat and you never batted an eye." Derek stood there, gaping at her angrily. "Is that a big enough of a _problem_ for you, Derek? Does that justify my actions? You know what? I'll throw in another problem." Emily rose to her feet, making sure to stare Derek right in the eyes. "I had to decide someone's fate today." She started, blinking back the angry tears that threatened to spill. "Stiles and his freaking _Oni_ came into Miranda's hospital room. This is my favourite part, wait for it." She swallowed down the lump in her throat. "He made me choose which one of them survives. I had to pick between Kayla and Miranda, my two high-school best friends. I had to decide who gets to live a happy and long life. I chose Kayla, not that you're interested. Now, I have to live with the guilt that I was the cause of my best friend's death." Emily's shoulders slumped. "Is that enough of a problem to _persuade_ you of my cause and actions?"

"If I'm such a problem for you." Derek growled through clenched teeth. "Maybe you should leave."

"You know what?" Emily asked, grinning at him angrily. "I fucking will. _Obviously_, your fragile little heart can't handle the truth, right? The truth that you'll be winning no boyfriend of the year awards anytime soon. I'd pack my things, but I have the feeling that I should probably leave a little bit of me behind for you to cry into."

**Short, short, short, short, short. I know, I know. I've had to write this about four times because my laptop is a literal piece of shit. **

**I kinda (in fact, I really fucking did) enjoy writing the twisted, have-no-mercy Emily. It brought me great joy, honestly. I think that this will be the kick in the butt that Derek needs as, even though, his act has changed towards her and he's stopped treating her as badly, he still wasn't the best. **

**Just to clear up everything, it wasn't a break-up, certainly not an official one.**

**I'm so psyched to write Season Four! Although it wasn't my favourite season, I'm just so excited. There will definitely be more fluff, MARK MY WORDS!**

**Edna (Guest) Asks in regards to Chapter 54: Is or was Peter in love with Emily?**

** A: I don't think he was in love with her as much as he could have been. Before Emily met Derek, I honestly think that yes, Peter was in love with Emily, but just not as much as Emily maybe thought. Personally, I think he was too deep I love with himself and his ego to ever make room for Emily like he maybe wanted, which was probably why their relationship wasn't long term and appeared to be an on-off thing. Is he in love with her now? Definitely not. He's most likely in love with the **_**idea**_** of Emily. The idea of having someone that his nephew so desperately needs and wants as his own is probably located in his hard-core spank-bank material. If he ever were to get Emily like he might just want, it would be more of a revenge scheme against Derek for killing him, not for love.**


	71. Mini Derek Hale

**The Downpour.**

**Mini Derek Hale (Chapter Seventy-One)**

**Takes place during Season Four, Episode Two (117) of MTVs Teen Wolf.**

**WARNING: OOC Derek towards the end, but the guy was just transformed into a teenager by one of his ex's who slaughtered his family, give a guy a break. (It's kinda sappy too, ew, right?)**

"So you just left, then?" Alexi asked sharply. "You just left without any of your clothes, personal belongings, _anything_? You just walked out the door and found me?"

"Uh, yeah. Pretty much." Emily nodded, taking a long drag of her cigarette, biting back the cough that bubbled up in her throat. It tasted like her past. Like LA. Like sneaking out of her apartment window, careful not to wake Peter to join Alexi in a night of dancing, sex, loud music, sex, drugs and even more sex. Alexi was the excitement in her life, her dirty little secret that she was determined to keep dirty and a secret. She'd enjoy how completely oblivious Peter was. How he didn't know the difference between the smell of their sex, and the smell of Emily and Alexi's. Emily laughed softly, exhaling to smoke as she did. She recalled the time during Jennifer's memory loss tactic when Peter told her that they had only had sex twice. Technically, he was correct. She had sex twice with Peter, both of those times he played on her mind as she reached her high and his name escaped her mouth in needy breaths. The times after that, though, it was to the future. The near future, the secret life she'd escape to with Alexi. Thinking of all the things Alexi and her would get up to.

Maybe Alexi wasn't as much of a secret as Emily had thought. The new found revelation only made her smirk, feeling absolutely no regrets.

"I don't understand you." Alexi said softly, leaning forward, propping her elbows on her knees. "I don't think I ever have. You're always so _surprising_."

"There was a time you _loved_ it." Emily groused, flicking the ash onto the carpet. Alexi eyed the cigarette irritably.

"You were most surprising earlier, I must admit." Alexi muttered with a dazed nod. "Not only did you give up on Stiles and your friendship with him, but you essentially ruined things with Derek." Alexi leaned back into the sofa, watching as Emily rolled her eyes. "I don't think you've realised what you've done, babe." She said softly. Alexi clucked her tongue and shook her head. "You've ruined the best thing to happen to you. You've torn apart a bond that so _rarely_ happens."

"He was a shit." Emily shrugged, stubbing out the cigarette onto the ashtray. "He never treated me like I should be treated. I'm a human being, Alexi. Not a bandage."

"I really don't think you understand. Derek's not a fool, Emily. He's been in _two_ fucked up relationships where he's been mistreated. Your words were horrid, _he won't take you back_."

"Are you gonna help me forget about it then?" Emily smirked, tapping her fingers rhythmically against the arm of the armchair. "We can take things upstairs, rekindle the old fire."

"No." Alexi said sharply. "You said so yourself, you and Derek didn't _really_ breakup. It was a fight that escalated unnecessarily." Alexi's eyes unwillingly flicked over Emily's body. "I'm don't want to repeat the whole thing with Peter. Sneaking around was fun then, because I knew that what you two had wasn't incredibly serious. There wasn't a lot of love there. You and Derek have a great love with so much potential. I really don't want to get in the middle of that."

"Derek and I haven't kissed properly in weeks." Emily muttered. "The last time he tried to kiss me, he was possessed by a damn fly."

"Both yourself and Derek were under a lot of stress and you were both scared. There literally was no time for kissing and making out. Let alone sex."

Emily rolled her eyes heavily.

"You might think you're in the right now, but when it properly hits you that he most likely won't be back for you, you're gonna be a mess." Alexi noted idly, twirling her fingers through her own hair.

"Well, when the day comes, the day comes." Emily shrugged. "That day just isn't today."

/ / /

"I could feel him." Emily muttered, tugging her hair back into a pony tail. "And if you don't take me there with your mojo, I'll drive." Alexi sneered, leaning against her kitchen counter smugly.

"I've given you _one_ driving lesson, Em, you were _shit_."

"I know the basic."

"You know how to reverse into other cars." Alexi snickered. "What are you going to do? _Reverse_ yourself to Beacon Hills?"

Emily growled lowly. "You don't understand, okay? I felt this _really, really_ intense worry. Unless I was worried about that guy on Jeremy Kyle not being the father, _it was Derek's emotions_. I – I need to help him, okay? I need to prove that what I said a few months ago was out of grief, annoyance and even more grief. Cora said that if there's _one thing_ Derek will understand it's grief." Emily wiped her hands against her thighs to dry them off.

"And you think that explaining how your dad's dead and that his girlfriend didn't tell you until she got everything he owns will make him forgive you? Emily, Derek is the freaking _king_ of terrible relationships. There is no way he'd –"

"Well, there's no harm on trying, is there?" Emily interrupted loudly.

"Fine." Alexi grunted. "_Fine_. But if he rejects you, you're staying clean." Alexi pushed herself off the counter and grabbed Emily's hand.

/ / /

Beacon Hill's was still the same. Obviously, in Emily's absence, nothing had shattered and nothing new and incredibly life threatening had come to town.

"I think I know why Derek is so worried." Alexi snickered. "We're behind the Sheriff's station." Emily' head snapped up and she looked at the building. Two Sheriff's Department cars sat unoccupied.

"Of course, old habits die hard." Emily mumbled, starting to walk to the front entrance.

"I'm going to head back to LA." Alexi called after her. "I have a meeting in… _ten minutes ago_." Emily nodded to herself, flicking her hand through the air to show Alexi that she didn't particularly care. "Call me when Hale breaks your heart!" Emily rolled her eyes, gingerly slipping her hands into her pockets. The Deputy at the front desk raised his eyebrows at Emily as she walked through the door. Emily leaned over the counter and stared deep into his eyes.

"I'm going to see the Sheriff." She said lowly, watching as his pupils dilated.

"He's… dealing with someone." The Deputy breathed.

"I don't care. _Let me in_." The Deputy nodded and scrambled out of his chair. Emily stood up straight, smiling at him kindly as opened the door that would somehow lead her to John's office. Emily followed her nose, and luckily, it lead her straight to John. "Who are they talking to?" Emily asked, slipping beside him. John flinched slightly, looking at her with wide eyes.

"_Emily_?"

"I'll ask them myself." Emily swung the door open as the young boy on the bench stated "you're an Alpha" to Scott. "I'm looking for Derek." Emily announced. Scott floundered and looked up from the boy to meet her eyes.

"_Emily_?"

"I'm Derek." The boy stated. Emily rolled her eyes, mentally flicking his ear.

"Not you." She huffed. "Derek _Hale_. I'm looking for Derek Hale, and apparently he's somewhere near here. I'm just going to assume that –"

"_I'm_ Derek Hale." The boy slowly, looking up at her curiously. Emily looked down at him. She looked back up at Scott.

"What the fuck is happening?" She said quietly, taking hold of Scott's arm for added violence.

"_Ah_!" He yipped in surprise. "Can I run you down later? I'm trying to –"

"Okay." The apparent _Derek_ interrupted. "Who are you? And who is he?" He directed at Stiles. He looked at Emily before saying "Who are you?"

"Oh, we're the guys keeping you out of jail." Stiles snarked.

"_Jail_? He looks about seven years old. What did he do? Steal a lollipop?" Emily asked in disbelief.

"Let us help you." Scott said quietly.

Mini Derek shook his head before muttered a small _no_. Ungrateful little shit. "Okay, dude, you almost tore apart two cops back there. You need to listen to us. And that starts with no fangs, no claws, no wolf man. You got that?" Stiles asked heatedly.

"I'm fine as long as it's not on a full moon." Mini Derek retorted as if they'd let him walk away, happy as Larry.

"You still have trouble with the full moon?" Emily and Scott asked, Emily's tone more like a sneer.

"I said I'm fine." Emily snorted, _now_ she believed that that was most definitely teenage Derek.

"Alright, so are you coming with us or not?" Stiles asked, pushing himself away from his father's desk to stand by Scott.

"You want me to trust you?" Little Derek asked.

"Well, that's definitely Derek, that's for sure." Emily muttered. He looked at Scott right in the eye.

"_Where's my family_?" Emily tensed along with Scott and Stiles. How the hell were they supposed to break the news to him that his entire family were dead apart from creepy Uncle Peter? Emily couldn't help but feel a little angry at Stiles and Scott for not telling him before she arrived unannounced.

"There was a fire, and –" Scott stopped himself from talking, his entire body slumping with sympathy as mini Derek's shoulder's slumped and his eyes sparkled with little mini Derek tears. "There not here anymore." Scott amended. Emily inwardly cringed, this was totally not the right way to go. "They're fine. Just had to move out of Beacon Hills. And were gonna take you to them as soon as we figure out how to get your memories back." Little Derek took a small breath, looking around the room before agreeing to their help. Emily tried to put on the sweetest, most sincere smile she could possibly muster when her boyfriend has been physically, mentally and emotionally turned back into a teenager.

"Uh, let's go and get you released then, shall we?" Derek stared at Emily, a stare she had seen many times before. The stare that made human reveal their true intentions to him in a heartbeat, not wanting to get ripped to shreds by a guy who was once a convicted murderer. It never had any effect on Emily, and it didn't have any effect on her now, especially considering he was an adorable teenager. Emily challenged him with raised eyebrows. Mini Derek huffed and roe to his feet, nodding at her. Emily grinned, leading the way to the Sheriff.

/ / /

The ride to Scott's house was insanely awkward. Stiles tried to ask Emily how she had been, what she had been up to and everything considered in the category of small talk, but she couldn't bring herself to give an answer more than one sentence, or even look at him. She put all her main focus on little Derek, asking him pointless questions. What's your favourite colour, what's your favourite song, favourite drink, favourite food and other things similar to that. He answered all of them with a sight hesitation, but elaborated on all his answers anyway. His favourite colour was orange because he grew up playing a lot of basketball, and the balls are orange so it reminds him of his childhood. He doesn't have a favourite song, his house is always to noisy to focus on one specific track he plays, but he supposes that he likes Green Day. His favourite drink is water because he can't taste any of the strong chemicals like he does in other drinks. He doesn't have a favourite food, but the few days over a full moon it's definitely rabbit.

"We're going to wait here for Scott. We're going to sit quietly and we're not going to call or talk to _anyone_." Stiles instructed as the three of them huddled into Scott's house.

"Do I talk to you?" Mini Derek asked.

"No." Stiles replied bluntly.

"Good."

"Fine." Stiles retorted. Emily rolled her eyes.

"Is Emily gonna talk to him?" Mini Derek asked, pointing at Scott's dad.

"No, Emily is not." Emily muttered as Stiles flinched upon spotting Rafael.

"Are you getting taller?" Stiles grunted automatically. Emily rolled her eyes.

"What are you guys doing here?" Rafael asked, holding a brown bag in his hands.

"Waiting for Scott." Mini Derek answered.

"So am I." Agent McCall said, not dropping the suspicious look that he was giving the three of them. "I brought extras, you three hungry?" Emily gave a shrug.

"Yeah." Derek said, his answer getting tangled with Stiles' stern _no_.

"We're not hungry." Stiles finished, shooting Mini Derek a sly, irritated look.

"No, I'm starving."

"None of us are hungry, thanks though."

"Oh-_kay_." Rafael said awkwardly. "Well if you're not hungry, Stiles, Emily and your friend can still eat with us. What's your name?" Emily could almost feel her heart stop.

"Der –"

"Miguel." Stiles answered over Mini Derek, Emily had to bit her lower lip roughly to stop herself from laughing. Mini Derek turned to look at Stiles. "My cousin Miguel." Stiles clapped Little Derek on the shoulder, smiling at Agent McCall. "From Mexico, so…"

Rafael looked at Miniature Derek and asked him something _in Spanish_. "Oh, shit." Emily cursed, know fully well that Derek could speak multiple languages. Spanish just happened to be one of them. Derek replied almost instantly, feeling a little smug.

"Fantastic." Rafael said in amazement. "Eggroll?"

"Hell yeah." Mini Derek agreed, giving Rafael a large, childish smile.

"Have you ever heard Derek said _hell yeah_?" Stiles asked weakly, staring off at Rafael and Mini Derek with a lost look.

"I most definitely have not." Emily breathed, still feeling a little shell-shocked. Emily watched Mini Derek and Rafael set the dining room table slightly bewildered and out of her depth.

"Emily, you want something?" Derek asked, twisting around to look at her.

"Uh, sure." She said awkwardly, shuffling over to the table. "Just some of the rice, thanks." Mini Derek nodded, scooping out a small pile of the rice onto a plate for her. He set it down on one of the empty spaces and nodded towards it as he took his own seat. Stiles and Rafael sat at the other two vacant spots. Emily pulled out the share sheepishly, sitting down quietly.

"So, uh, Miguel. What did you say your last name was again?" Agent McCall asked, obviously not dropping his suspicion.

"Oh, it's Juarez. Cinqua... Tiago." Stiles answered for Mini Derek. Emily snorted quietly, shovelling a small amount of rice into her mouth.

"That's a mouthful." McCall commented. "How do you spell that?" Mini Derek looked at Stiles and shrugged. Emily could feel the smugness radiating from his direction.

"Phonetically." Stiles answered through a mouthful of food.

"Of course." McCall said into his dinner. Stiles nodded.

"Mr. McCall." Mini Derek said suddenly. Emily almost snorted at his manners. "You're an FBI Agent?" He asked.

"He's low level. Very low level. He doesn't even have a voice." Stiles grumbled.

"So, do you investigate _murders_?" Emily's eyebrows began to climb up her forehead, wondering where the hell this was leading to.

"Sometimes." Mr McCall answered. "When it's a federal crime."

"What about fires?" Mini Derek asked innocently. Emily choked promptly on her rice.

"Oh my God, I wonder where Scott is. Shouldn't Scott be here by now? We should call Scott." Stiles said thickly through yet another mouthful of food.

"Well, I know _I'm_ down for that. He's missing his dinner. D - Miguel, help me keep some food out for Scott, will you?" Emily asked nervously, shooting Stiles a worried glance.

"What kind of, um – what kind of fires are you talking about?" Agent McCall asked.

Stiles let out a raspy, nervous laugh. "Emily's right!" He exclaimed. "Where _are_ our manners? Miguel buddy, pal, _friend_, go – go and help Emi –"

"Do you know anything about the Hale family?" Mini Derek asked innocently.

"Ah, shit." Emily grunted quietly.

"You know, Miguel, we should probably go upstairs. To Scott's room. Where his FBI working father is _not_." Stiles suggested. "You wouldn't want to find out that you're an immigrant, huh? An _illegal_ one at that."

"The Hale's?" Rafael questioned slowly. Mini Derek nodded and Emily could feel her insides shrivel up. "I don't really know much about them, if I'm honest. What happened to them wasn't anything that the FBI were notified of. Just some electrical issues."

"Electrical issues?" Derek asked slowly.

"Yeah. Some wiring gone wrong. Put the whole house in flames. Poor family. They burned to death, you know. There were only three survivors." Emily cringed and looked down at her rice.

"Stiles." Mini Derek said through gritted teeth. "Maybe you should show me where Scott's room is."

"Yeah, yeah. Okay. I – I can do that." Stiles babbled. "Just – Just follow me, uh, I guess." Mini Derek got out of his chair, roughly scraping its legs across the dining room floor. Emily and Stiles quickly got out of their seats, walking briskly up to Scott's room, Derek following them madly.

As soon as they entered, Derek shoved Stiles roughly against Scott's bedroom door.

"Okay, I didn't lie." Stiles said quickly, voice muffled by the hard wood his face pressed against. "I omitted certain truths. Vital truths, now that I'm thinking about it." Derek shoved him roughly into the door as she pushed himself back.

"I don't want to talk to you." He said stubbornly. "_Either_ of you. I want to talk to the Alpha. I'll talk to Scott."

"_Seriously_?" Emily asked lowly. "_He_ was the one who lied! And _I'm_ getting thrown in the dog house?"

"Okay. I'm going to go get him." Stiles opened the door, nodding at Emily to join him. "My phone's downstairs. Going to call him real quick. You stay here. Emily will come with me, and I'll explain to her where Scott, Lydia and I _bought_ you. Just you stay here, just don't move, okay? Don't move." Stiles walked out the door quickly, Emily following him closely. He back tracked, brushing past Emily lightly and stuck his head around Scott's bedroom door. "Ah… I thought you –" Emily grabbed the sleeve of his hoodie roughly and jerked him towards her.

"What the _hell_ was that?" Emily hissed.

"He's Derek _freaking_ Hale! He doesn't take orders well. I thought he was going to move." Stiles defended himself. "Anyway, onto where Scott, the others and I found him. He was in Mexico, in a tomb of wolfsbane. We found him like that."

"Wha – _Who_ did this to him?" Emily asked. Stiles flinched, picking his phone up and dialling Scott's number. Emily twisted on her heel and headed back up to Scott's room with Stiles.

"Kate. Kate Argent." Emily's eyes bulged.

"_What_?" She hissed. "Kate – What the hell?"

"Yeah, I know, right?" Stiles muttered. "Oh, Scott? Scott! It'd Derek. Derek knows. Derek knows about the fire. Your freaking dad told him over Chinese."

"_My dad? Oh, fuck. Dammit. He _knows_?"_ Scott exclaimed in panic. "_Shit, man. That's not good. We actually think that Kate might be after him so, where is he now? Did he leave?_"

"No, he's in your bedroom, he'll be totally fine. To be honest, I'm starting to miss the old Derek. So, if you actually think that Kate's coming to find him..." Stiles broke off, staring directly at Kate as she slid out the window.

"Holy _fuck._" Emily whispered in astonishment, her eyes blowing as wide as saucers.

"You might be right."

"_Might_?" Emily screeched. "She just took him! From _right under our noses_!"

"_She what_?" Scott shouted down the line before promptly hanging up.

"Oh my _fuck_." Emily stressed. "I – I just let my boyfriend get kidnapped by his family murdering ex. He's gonna hate me. _She was right there_." Emily slapped a hand over her mouth. "I am the _worst_." She mumbled.

/ / /

"Peter!" Emily screeched, spotting him approaching the school sign. He stopped dead in his tracks, looking wildly around him. "Peter!" Emily called again slowing down her pace to a jog and she came within five meters of him. "Where is she?" Emily growled out. "Where the _hell_ –" Peter put a finger to her lips and pointed his head in the direction of the hole in the concrete.

"_It doesn't look like much_." Came Kate's voice softly as it floated up through the hole.

"That's because it isn't." Peter said smoothly, walking down the stairs. Emily followed him wearily, not remembering the underground chamber that Beacon Hills High School provided. "It's quite the elaborate scheme you have here, Kate. Two countries, Aztec temples, Derek returned to a teenager. One that trusted you. One that loved you. All this complication just to gain access to our vault. Just to get your hands on that little piece of junk. Turn it over. Go ahead. There's a scrape on the back where it used to say _Made in China_." Peter taunted. Emily smirked, looking at the thing that Kate was so obviously desperate to get her hands on.

"You're lying." Kate snarled.

"I admit I have a tendency to exaggerate things. But in this case the truth is _so_ much more fun." Peter smirked. "Oh, I'm sorry, sweetheart, that little pendant is just a physical object to focus on. It's training wheels. Talia used it to teach Laura. I tried to use it to teach Derek." The look on Mini Derek's face was once of recognition that flickered between Peter and Emily.

"You're –" Little Derek was cut off my a loud howl the vibrated against the vaults walls.

"Peter, who was that?" Emily asked quietly. Kate grabbed Mini Derek roughly and Emily growled loudly.

"Is this real? Tell me if this is real." Kate demanded.

"Didn't you hear that? That was Scott. I just heard Scott –"

"Tell me!" Kate yelled.

"Nuh-uh." Peter said softly, catching Emily as she went to leap forward.

"I don't know and I don't care!" Derek huffed, turning around and making quick exit.

"Derek!" Emily called, running after him. "Derek, wait!"

"I know who you are!" Derek called through the noise of the wind at Emily as she ran by his side. "You're Peter's girlfriend!"

"Ew!" Emily squeaked. "No, I'm really not. Not anymore!"

"You go to Scott." Derek ordered as they were faced with large – _things_. Emily nodded quickly, ducking under one of the monsters arms as it reach out of her and dashed all the way to Scott.

"Scott." Emily panted, out of breath. "Pet – Peter's dealing with Kate. I – I don't think – he's gonna let her go this."

"Derek, he's –"

"He's what?" Emily asked urgently.

"He's just _won_." Emily blinked at Scott's foreign words. She twisted around and sure enough, the monsters were gone. Derek stood there, facing the monsters, claws out and visibly breathing heavily. Scott pulled Emily to her feet as she made no move to do so on her own. "Derek?" Scott asked testily. He slowly turned and Emily's heart felt frozen as she could _swear_ she could see slight stubble in the street lights. When he turned properly around, Emily felt as if she could faint. It was no longer Mini Derek, it was full on, _Derek_ Derek. _Her Derek_. His eyes flashed yellow at them and Emily gaped.

"His – His _eyes_." Emily breathed. "They're _yellow_."

"Emily." Scott said slowly. "So are yours." Emily face him quickly, her mouth dropping open.

"My eyes are _what _– Whoa, Derek!" Emily called, as Derek, as they were side-tracked, ran way at full speed. "How much running am I expected to do today?" Emily growled to herself as she broke out into a sprit after him.

He ran all the way to the abandoned re-abandoned train depot.

Emily barged in, panting heavily. She stumbled down the stairs to find Derek sitting on one of the chests, his head hanging heavily in his hands. She approached him slowly, unsure of what his feelings toward her were exactly at this moment in time. "Derek." She whispered softly, her heart panging when all she got was a wet sniffle in return. She walked towards him at a slightly quicker pace.

"She touched me." Derek said softly, lifting his head slightly to meet Emily's eyes with his teary ones. Emily could feel her heart break even more. "She touched me." He repeated. Emily assumed he meant Kate. "She killed my family and she _touched me_." Definitely Kate, then. "I – I need to get her off me. I need to get her _off of me_."

"Tell – Tell me what to do." Emily rushed out. "Tell me what to do it get her off of you and I'll do it."

"I – Why are you doing this?" He asked, his voice raw and innocent. "I remember you. I remember meeting you at that high school party. But I also remember having sex with you, asking you to _marry me_. I – I just don't remember much in-between. But I know you're important." Derek sat up a little straighter. "Why would I ask you to marry me if I only just met you?"

"What do you remember?"

"Pieces from here and there." He shrugged. "I – I remember what happened to my family. But I've also just started to remember memories when they were alive." He tapped a foot against the floor at a quick pace. "I don't think I'm remembering things in the right order."

"I'm sorry." Emily breathed, lifting her hands to cradle Derek's face in her hands. "_Fuck_, I am – I'm so _fucking_ sorry, okay? I'm sorry." Emily pulled his face to her chest, hugging him close. So what, if he sighed in confusion (_understandably_), this was a _moment_. He quickly settled, relaxing into Emily's forced hug, eventually wrapping his arms loosely around her waist.

Derek pushed his head closer to her, smushing his face into her shirt and inhaling slowly. "You smell better than her." Derek muffled. "You smell purer."

"Where did she touch you?" Emily asked quietly into his hair after a few silent seconds.

"You smell like home." Derek mumbled drowsily. Emily blushed lightly but didn't let him change the topic so easily.

"_Derek_." She muttered sternly. "Where did Kate touch you?"

Derek huffed, leaning away from Emily's chest to look into her eyes. "Nowhere bad."

"It is bad, though. Where ever she touched you is bad."

"Just my arms, chest, hands." Derek listed before adding under his breath: "_My face_."

"How did she touch your face, Derek?"

"It doesn't matter anymore." Derek muttered. "I can't feel her anymore, nor can I smell her. I can just smell you." Derek traced his thumbs lightly over the thin fabric of Emily's shirt. "I don't want to even _think_ about her anymore."

"I just want you to be okay." Emily admitted sheepishly. "I don't like the thought of you being out of it in a temple in Mexico alone with Kate and her freaky skeletons –"

"Would it be okay if I kissed you?"

Emily blinked twice at him, her eyebrows pulling together in confusion.

"You don't have to say yes, I just –"

"You can kiss me whenever you like. Wherever, whenever." Emily said quickly. "You don't need to ask for permission." Derek hovered off the chest for a sight second as his face pressed with hers, theirs noses clashing awkwardly. It was the best thing Emily had felt in _months_. She forgot how heavenly kissing him could actually be. A slightly sore and red nose afterwards is _totally_ gonna be worth it.

It didn't escalate to anything more than a five second lip touch, but it was more than enough. Emily sighed in contentment, letting her forehead flop onto his shoulder. "Your eyes look ridiculous, by the way." Derek commented. Emily snorted into his shirt.

**Bleugh, not too happy about this chapter. I know that I didn't write **_**anything**_** about what Emily got up to during her Beacon Hills absence, but I'm planning on writing the important details during the next few chapters so I don't bore you all. There's a few hints here and there, like the mention of Cora, how she managed to manipulate that Deputy at the front desk which she has joked about doing before, how Alexi said that if Derek rejects Emily, she's gonna have to stay clean, implying that she maybe wasn't so clean during her absence. **

**There was also the big revelation on why Emily was so mean to Derek and what Gabriella might have said to Emily on the phone, but I covered it up and didn't make it seem like a big thing. You might have already noticed it, but if you haven't, I can assure you that it **_**is**_** there. But if you can't be bother checking again (I know that if I had already read this, I wouldn't bother checking) the revelation will be slightly bigger in the next chapter. **

**One last thing, I'm not too sure that I heavily implied the whole past Alexi/Emily thing? I remember writing it, but I'm not sure if I actually included it. Their past was one of the main reasons that Alexi was incredibly willing to do whatever it took to get Emily's forgiveness.**


	72. Freakin' Braeden

**The Downpour**

**Takes place during Season Four, Episodes Three, Four (Muted, The Benefactor) of MTV's Teen Wolf.**

Derek looked over the curve of his newspaper, peering to try and get a better look at Emily's lock screen, failing to get a proper read of the caller ID. He's give it to Emily, code names had come in handy for her phone the past few days. Derek had no idea who was calling her, he only knew that it irritated Emily to no end and she wanted nothing to do with the person calling. He wanted to say something, fuck he so wanted to, but the way things were left before Kate made her grand appearance from the land of the dead into the land of the living was so heated that it made everything so fragile. Derek felt like he was walking on egg shells whenever he entered the room and she was there. He's had his fair share of relationships, every single one of them unhealthy, even the past two attempts with Emily felt bad for his mental and emotion health.

He should probably be going out of his way to make this one right, to make this one finally healthy and everything that they both need and desperately want. He should probably share his emotions, talk to her about the whole fiasco where she shared some very soul hurting information. It's in his rights, isn't it? Emily was the one who provoked him and he still has no clue why, he should be allowed to ask why. He's not sure if he's holding out on it because he's afraid of getting emotionally intimate (the feeling of vulnerability has never went down well with him) or if he's scared that Emily actually felt like that (he knew, deep down, that she was speaking straight from the heart, no doubt about it) because no matter how... _odd_ and strange their relationship is and most likely always will be he likes it. It doesn't feel like Kate, he doesn't feeling like he needs to be someone he's not. Like he doesn't have to change his favourite band and stop doing what he likes because he doesn't want to get judged. Emily is so _chilled_ when he casually mutters to himself in Spanish. She doesn't bat an eye when he feels disconnected from his wolf so ne needs to be just... smell her until he feels that connection again.

While what he had with Jennifer (or whatever her name is) was good, it was weird to not be suffocated with her scent all the time, but that was probably a good thing because her scent was never actually that appealing to him anyway. He can remember the way it felt when he walked into the Hale House after a long, boring day of school to be welcomed to his mother and father's scent which was always heavily intertwined. It had an overbearing sense of family and love, something that he had been craving as of late. He could remember his father telling him when he was just young that _when he finds the one, they'll smell like nothing you've ever smelt before. Like your own home_. He always thought that that was what Kate smelt like, would never admit to himself that that's also the reason he'd never really get to sleep at night, because Kate's scent was nothing he'd ever smelt before, now he associates that smell with pure desperation and anger (also closely resembling the scent of a few women he had met at bars, you can decide what that means for yourselves). Jennifer always smelt too sweet for her own good, her scent overpowered with sugar and perfume, so much perfume, in fact, that it always made his nose tingle a little. Emily smells... Emily just smells warm. Like coming home after a freezing cold day and when you take a sip of hot chocolate, tea, coffee or whatever hot drink, she smells like the feeling you get when the liquid reaches yours stomach.

(He'd never dare tell anyone this; he'd sound like a mad man)

"You really think that people would take the hint, huh?" Emily huffed, snatching her phone off the coffee table and hanging up viciously. "Seriously, I get it. You want to reach me, well I don't want to reach you. Fuck _off_."

Derek closed the newspaper slowly, sitting up a little straighter. He dampened his lips with his tongue. He opened his mouth, planning to ask who was calling her, but instead just said; "Peter and Braeden are here." Emily tuned in her hearing, listening out for the footsteps of Braeden and Peter.

"Oh yeah." She said flatly. "Are we sure we want to make a deal with her? We should be suspicious, Derek. We don't know what she's capable of."

"We can always try."Derek shrugged, setting down the paper on the coffee table and shifting closer towards Emily. "These past few weeks of searching on foot, not knowing what we're looking for and what leads are even leads have seriously set us back. We're lucky to have Braeden now when the chances of finding Kate are still within our grasp rather than later when she could be on the opposite side of the world." Emily narrowed her eyes, sighing slowly through her nose.

"I hate it when you're right." She muttered slowly. She arched an eyebrow and looked up at him. "How do you know that she's not half way around the world just now?"

"She can't control the shift. While she might be all for killing werewolves or anyone associated with werewolves, I don't think she'd risk shifting on an aircraft hundreds of feet in the air."

Emily paused for a second before nodding in agreement. "You're right. She's far to self absorbed to do that."

The loft doors slid open violently, catching both Derek and Emily's attention straight away. Braeden stood at the opening with a judgemental look as she looked around the loft. "Sorry." She said smoothly. "Are we interrupting something?" She asked, raising an eyebrow suggestively at Derek and Emily.

"Can we just get a move on?" Peter snapped irritably.

"Nice to see you're wearing a shirt, Emily." Braeden leered. Emily got to her feet, glowering.

"Yeah, well nobody is here to forcefully rip it off to torture me, so that's a plus." As Peter walked past, Emily grabbed him by the neck, pulling his head down to her level. "You get the space directly next to me, Hale. I don't want you distracting anybody." Peter tilted his head up to look at her with a smirk.

"Are you sure I won't distract you?" He purred, trying his best to look flirtatious, which for Peter just looked like he was trying to maul her in his mind and letting it show on his face.

"Not a chance, _now sit_." Peter sniffed like he was above Emily's antics and tugged himself out of her grasp, sitting heavily on the other end of the sofa. "We're going to make this quick, got it?" Emily asked lowly, staring at Braeden intensely.

Braeden shrugged, pulling over a chair and sitting on it. "I'm usually the one who makes the decisions. After all, I'm in total control, right?"

"No." Emily said immediately. "We're in charge of the pay check, sweet heart. If you want paid, _we're_ in control." Braeden raised her eyebrows, obviously taking Emily's statement as a threat – which, it sort of was. Braeden lifted her feet and proper them up on the coffee table heavily.

From beside Emily, Peter gritted his teeth. "That table's Italian." He clenched.

"So are these boots." Braeden remarked. Derek snorted quietly under his breath, smiling at the ground while Emily and Peter glared ahead. "So, are we going to talk interior fashion or are we going to talk numbers?" Braeden asked, looking at Peter expectantly. Peter dragged out a sigh, ripping off a piece of scrap paper from the coffee table and snatching the pen out of the pot in the centre. He scrawled out a number and Emily could hear the amount of zeros Peter was writing and forced herself not to wince. He twisted the paper in Emily's direction, giving her a questioning look. Emily didn't look at it, afraid she'd have some sort of attack. She nodded and watched as Peter slid it across the table to Braeden. She barely even looked at Peter's proposition before tugging the pen from Peter and writing her own figures containing at least twice the amount of zeros Peter originally proposed. She slid it back over.

"We're hiring you to find Kate, not assassinate the president." Peter huffed in disbelief. He pushed the paper in Emily's direction, almost daring her to look at it. Emily shook her head, getting to her feet and walking over to the window.

"I was hired by the Calevera's to find Kate. You're hiring me to find her first. Going against the Calevera's is what's going to cost you." Braeden said as if it were just something minor. Emily could hear Peter scratch the pen against the paper more firmer and he slid it over with the same ferocity he had while writing it. The paper was slid back over to Peter's side in a nano second. Peter got up quickly, and if Derek's hadn't been weighing down the couch by sitting on it, it most likely would have flown back and created yet another hole in the wall. Emily turned to face the train wreck of a scene only to find Derek scrunching up the paper without a second thought.

"We'll pay." Derek said calmly. Peter spluttered in Emily's direction, gesturing wildly at him. Emily attempted to burn holes in Braeden's face. "Just find Kate, that's all we want."

"Oh my God." Peter muttered under his breath, dropping his arm and looking at Emily with complete and utter despair. Emily hoped to God that Derek could feel _exactly_ what she was feeling. All that rage and complete and utter disapproval.

"It's been a pleasure doing business with you." Braeden smirked, getting to her feet and wiping her hands on her shirt.

"I honestly think that getting fisted by –"

"I'll walk you to the door." Peter said loudly over Emily through gritted teeth. "It may be the last few seconds I get to spend with all that money that has just been stupidly _wasted_ and the final shred of my dignity." As Braeden stepped safely out the loft, Peter slammed the door fiercely. Emily turned in on Derek, feeling her balled fists tremble at her sides. "You're fucking _insane_!"

"We didn't have a choice." Derek defended himself, getting to his feet.

"No, we didn't because you were saying _yes_ to the first proposition she even had to offer!" Emily screeched. She un-balled her hands, angrily sweeping her fingers through her hair. "We always have a choice, Derek, why don't you get that? Yes, agreeing to her quickly got her out but we're spending money we don't even have. What the hell do you expect us to do when the time comes to pay her, huh? Make rent go up by, oh, I don't know, _one million dollars_?"

"We spent a week looking for her and came up with nothing." Derek argued. "Braeden obviously knows what she's doing."

"She's _human_, Derek. There isn't _anything_ she can do that we can't. The Calevera's hire her because she's what they'd call a _gifted human_. They don't want to ask werewolves for help because they hunt them! _Fuck_, Derek."

"And if we don't find out who told Kate about the vault, we don't get those bonds back!" Peter added. "What do you think I'm gonna do then, huh? _Get a job_? My resume is _slightly_ out of date. Emily can't even get a job with her criminal record!"

"_Falsely accused_." Emily hissed as a reminder.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Peter dismissed. "But the point is, Derek, is that we got _robbed_. Robbed!" peter forcefully tuned his nephew around, only to have his wrist get trapped tightly in Derek's hand. Derek roared loudly, causing the pen on the coffee table to shake and then fall to the floor with a small clatter. "Oh, that's a new look for you." Peter said almost in awe. "What happened to your eyes?"

"I don't know. But I'm willing to pay to find out." Derek released Peter's wrist.

/ / /

"Braeden's here." Derek noted quietly. Things had been tense between them to say the least. It probably hadn't helped much as Derek didn't apologise and was making no plans to either. He didn't see why he has to apologise for wanting to do anything possible to find Kate and find out what the hell she did to him.

"Is this yet another meeting so you can give her possibly more money?" Emily asked casually. Derek thought it best to just ignore her.

"Do you think she has something?" He asked trying to change the topic of money onto the topic of... what he's paying her for.

"No." Emily said bluntly. "She's taking her sweet time to get here. If you were getting paid the amount we're giving her, wouldn't you walk a little quicker? She's probably just got something irrelevant. Maybe something to do with that kid's family who got murdered."

"What kid?" Derek asked, sitting forward to look at her with furrowed eyebrows. "What family?"

"Oh yeah." Emily shrugged. "I forgot to tell you. Sort of like how you forgot to tell me that you were planning on just –"

"Can we just not talk about this right now?" Derek asked – he did _not_ beg or plead, thanks. He has dignity. Emily rolled her eyes heavily, getting to her feet.

"Honestly, I don't want to even look at her. She's just too smug and I don't like it." Emily bent over, picking up her phone and shovelling it into her pocket. "I'll be upstairs. Try not to give her anymore money, alright?" Emily didn't wait for an answer as she drifted over to the black, metal stairs and gliding up them.

Emily managed to close the door quietly as she heard the loft door slide open. She growled quietly under her breath, dragging her hands down her face. Braeden's obvious attraction to Derek could be detected from the balcony and she just _knew_ that Derek would be oblivious. He wouldn't notice the small, flirty smiles she gives him and if he does, he'd brush it off because that's who he is. Emily dragged out a sigh, hanging her head in her hands, perching her elbows on the stone railing. The cool summer breeze was incredibly refreshing, almost soothing but not quite.

To make her mood worse, her phone buzzed softly in her pocket. "Fucking _hell_." Emily grit out, pulling her phone out her pocket with force and jabbing at the _answer_ button. "I really can't be done with this, make it quick."

"Why the _hell_ haven't you been answering my calls?" Alexi snapped from the other end. "I have important things to tell you, God dammit!"

"Because I don't feel like talking to you. But you're _persistent_ in the most annoying way and the looks Derek has been giving me for the amount of times for not answering is getting annoying. I feel like I'm being under interigation. What the hell do you want from me, Alexi? Derek and i are fine –"

"Are you, though?" Alexi cut in, sounding very judgmental and _knowing_. "Are you and Derek really alright? Have you even told him, Emily? Because if anyone understands pain, loss and grief, it's Derek Hale."

"No, I have not told him. We've been busy looking for Kate, alright?" Alexi sighed impatiently on the other end at Emily's pathetically weak answer. "Kate left him feeling vulnerable, alright? I wanna find that bitch so I can make _sure_ I kill her."

"I'm sure you all want the same thing, but how vulnerable do you think Derek _really_ is? Seriously, I want an honest answer."

"Incredibly." Emily muttered. "Is this leading to something?"

"And if you're a vulnerable Derek Hale, what do you look for?"

"Comfort. Someone who understands. Someone who will be there. Someone who won't judge." Emily listed. "There's more, but they're the main ones."

"And you and Derek are battling a little bump in your relationship right now, huh?" The tone of her voice claimed that she knows _perfectly_ well. "I don't have much of it, but I'm getting the pattern. Something about that girl who's doing you guys a favour. What's her name, Megan? Bridget?"

"Braeden." Emily said bitterly.

"She fits into the category of what a vulnerable Derek Hale would look for, does she?" Yet again with that knowing tone. "She has the scars on her neck to prove just how understanding she can be to pain. She seems to be the only one he thinks can find Kate so he'll begin to think that she's there for him. She won't judge, she's done incredibly bad things for money. What's left, Emily? What else does Braeden need to provide for Derek until he wants her instead of you?"

"That won't happen." Emily snapped angrily trying to sound certain, but the slight quiver in her tone told a completely new story.

"Answer my question, Emily." Alexi lured in a lulling tone. Emily closed her eyes and exhaled softly.

"Comfort." Emily grit through her teeth. "She needs to provide comfort."

"And she needs to provide it fast."

"Do you think she knows what she's doing? Like, do you think she knows that Derek feels vulnerable so that's why she's going to make her move?" Emily asked quickly.

"I don't think she knows completely, but if she catches on, who's to say she won't try it out. Emily this could be bad for your relationship. Just forget about the whole money dilemma, it's not worth losing Derek over."

"Is – Is this what you've been calling me for? To warn me about avoiding rocks?"

"Part of it. The other part was just wanting to know if you've told him what happened over the summer."

"I don't think I can do that, Alexi. You're telling me to not let him go, but if I tell him what happened over the summer how do I know that he'll stay with me? I was – I was reckless and out of control. He needs someone –"

"Fucking hell, you're getting sappy. Go be with Derek, alright? Tell him you forgive him, that you understand and then have hot sex on my part."

"Fuck off." Emily puffed, pulling the phone away from her ear and hanging up. Emily started at the door, glaring at it viciously. "Fucking _Braeden_." Emily muttered quietly to herself, heaving open the door and making sure it shut heavily behind her. Emily walked slowly down the stairs, making sure to make herself noticed. "Classy." Emily commented blankly as she noticed Braeden quickly shove on a tank top. "You couldn't change anywhere else. We have other rooms, you know. Like a bathroom that has a lockable door and is completely _private_."

"Relax." Braeden breezed. "It's not like I was giving him a strip tease. I know he's yours, I'm not interested." _And I'd like you to keep it that way_ Emily thought sourly.

"I never said you were I was just hinting that you need a little self respect. The windows are massive, anybody could see inside. I wasn't talking about Derek at all. Although, it makes me a little suspicious as to why _you_ were. Is this something I should be worrying about?"

"There's nothing in here about Kate." Derek said, flipping through the file in his hand. "This killer used an axe."

"Is this about that family that was murdered, one survivor?" Emily asked, strolling casually over to Derek to look over his shoulder. Derek nodded, holding it out to her.

"You can read it if you like, but it's a waste of time."

"Actually, the killed used a military tomahawk." Braeden corrected with a hint of smugness. Derek turned around to face the now fully clothed Braeden.

"That's not in the report." He stated, motioning loosely to the file in Emily's hands.

"I know."

"are you going to tell us what else you know or is this going to be a fun guessing game for the whole family?" Emily snipped.

"I'm not going to tell you anything right now because I don't really know much. So I think you should hold off on the family calls just now."

"But you know something?" Derek asked irritably. Emily snapped the file shut and turned to look at Braeden expectantly.

"Maybe." Braeden answered vaguely. "The problem is that the people I need to talk to right now," Braeden moved her gaze onto Emily "don't talk to people like _you_."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Emily grit out heatedly. Braeden didn't say anything, she just turned to look back over at Derek with a small smile.

"You want us to wait for you?" Derek asked and Emily could feel his amusement overlap his irritation. That was okay though, Emily had enough irritation for the both of them and more.

"I just want you to trust me."

"No." Emily said quickly. "Not happening in this life time. Maybe when Hell freezes over I'll consider it, but you have to deem yourself trustworthy."

"Why should I trust you? I don't know anything about you."

"Yeah, well I know you." Emily's eyes narrowed at Braeden's flirty undertone. Could Alexi be wrong? Might Braeden _already_ know what she needs to do in order to be number one person in Derek's life? Emily huffed and walked slowly over to the window, taking deep calming breaths. _Yeah, well I know you_bull shit. Complete and utter bull shit. Just because a man gives you money for a completely non-sexual service does _not_ mean that you know them. That's just insane. Hardly anyone knows Derek. Not even Emily is sure if she completely knows him and he's most likely opened up the most with her.

Emily was shaken out of her internal rant of reason Braeden doesn't actually know Derek (or holy shit, maybe she does, fucking dammit) by the loft door sliding shut and locking. "I don't trust her." Emily said loudly.

"Neither do I." Derek replied giving Emily absolutely no reassurance whatsoever.

"No, like I really, _really_ don't trust her." Emily turned around, pining Derek with an honest look. "She does people's dirty work for a living, Derek. That's – That's just _wrong_. Not that long ago she was hired by Deucalion after he _slashed her throat_ and now she's working for hunters? Which side is she on? I can't get rid of the overbearing sense that she's going to find Kate and work with her because she managed to hit a higher price."

"It's a risk we have to take." Derek said stiffly. "She's equipped to do this stuff, we're not." Emily bit her tongue so she wouldn't snap something that would make him mad for sure. Mad and running in Braeden's direction.

"She likes you."

"Of course she likes me, she likes you too. She wouldn't work for us if she doesn't –"

"No, I mean she _like likes_ you. You know, she wants you to romance the shit out of her."

"Well, I have been told by a reliable source that romancing people isn't what I do best."

Emily smiled softly, rolling her eyes dramatically. "You pelted flowers at my face."

"I didn't know how to hand them to you!" Derek defended himself jokingly. "But seriously, you have nothing to work about with Braeden. She'll never even come close to you, okay?" Emily closed her eyes and nodded, feeling strangely relieved.

/ / /

"It's three in the morning, Alexi, what do you want?" Emily snapped into her phone, rubbing her hand up and down her bare arms as the night air sent shivers down her spine.

"Emily?" Emily straightened up at the firm, male voice. "This is John – uh, Sheriff Stilinski? There's something I need to ask of you and Derek, if that's alright."

"It's completely fine, what's wrong?" Emily heaved open the balcony door, walking through it quietly and started to tiptoe down the stairs, shutting the door quietly behind her.

"There was an accident at the hospital on the roof. One kid is dead, killed in the exact way as his family. I have a feeling that it may be, uh, _supernatural_." Emily could hear the slight distaste in the Sheriff's tone which was understandable, the last thing the Sheriff wants and needs is another supernatural occurrence, especially after the Nogitsune. "I just wanted to have a second opinion from people who know their stuff."

"That's completely fine, we'll be there as soon as possible." Emily confirmed, reaching the last stair and padding over to her and Derek's bed.

"Thank you, Emily." The line went dead and Emily stuck her foot in Derek's sleeping face.

"Hey, Derek, get up." Derek groaned, batting his hand at her foot sleepily. "There's been another murder, I'm assuming that the only survivor of that family that was murdered was uh, murdered in the same way at the hospital roof. The Sheriff wants us to take a look." Derek blinked tiredly up at her.

"Hasn't he got professionals for that?"

"Obviously, they just don't have the insight or knowledge of the supernatural like we do. The Sheriff wants inside opinions."

"What about Scott?" Derek asked, pushing himself weakly against the headboard. "Won't the Sheriff trust his opinion more than ours?"

"I think John wants knowledge based more on the years and years of interacting and learning about all different kinds of supernatural species as opposed to the extent of the Kanima, werewolves and a few Japanese scary things." Emily said knowingly. Derek opened his mouth slowly, no doubt already having an objection on the tip of his tongue. "And no, Stiles is not a suitable replacement for us because all he's done if read stuff off the internet." Derek's face turned sour. "Come on, get your lazy butt up." Derek exhaled heavily through his nose, throwing the covers off himself.

"Alright, _mom_." He grumbled. Emily grinned at him, handing him his clothes from the previous day.

"Kinky." She teased as Derek took the offering of clothing from her. He glowered up at her, quickly flicking up his clawed middle finger. Emily grinned and picked up her own clothes, pulling them on over her pyjamas because it's three in the morning and honestly, what is the point on getting dressed? Who is she dressing for? A dead teenager and some deputies? No.

The two of them stumbled down the stairs, Emily chirping constant reminders at Derek to replace the light bulbs because it's his duty as landlord. He just rolled his eyes the entire way down, it was rather surprising that they hadn't fallen out yet.

When in the car, things went silent. Emily stared at the passing street lights as Derek obeyed the law and stopped at red lights and stop signs like a good boy with a drivers license should do. "So, we're okay, then?" Derek asked, wincing at how awkward and timid he probably sounded.

"Yeah." Emily affirmed. "We're perfect." Derek didn't say anything back, just nodded awkwardly at the road ahead.

After a few minutes, Emily twisted in her seat to face Derek. "I'm sorry I took things out of proportion. I – I should have at least considered the fact that finding Kate isn't something you want to do it's something you _need _to do. You have no idea what's happening to you and it must be scary as shit. I was too self-absorbed and ignorant to see that and I'm sorry. I'm not saying I'll definitely never do it again, because let's face it, after the summer I've had I haven't been myself. At all. Not even _I_ can predict what I'm going to do next, some of the time I'm acting on pure instinct, but I'll try my best to consider what you want before snapping." Emily swallowed, her throat and mouth feeling bone dry. "It's honestly the least I could do for you."

Derek nodded again, but this time he decided to say something. Acting on instinct because he doesn't let himself do that very often. "What kind of summer _did_ you have, anyway?" Emily visibly froze up. "You don't have to go into detail or anything. You don't even have to tell me now." Derek added quickly. So much for acting on instinct. "I'm just curious. Like you said, you've not been yourself lately, and I'd be considered a fool if I didn't notice straight away."

Emily remained silent for a few beats. "If – If it's alright with you," She started slowly "I'd like to maybe _not_ go over what I did during my summer. But I could maybe go over what made me do that thing that we haven't yet talked about... you know, before I stormed out and before Kate got to you?"

"There was a thing that caused you to do that? Other than pent up emotions that were overflowing?" Derek asked, keeping his eyes trained on the road, not even daring to look in Emily's direction.

"Of course there was something that caused me to say all that." Emily admitted softly. "I don't think I ever would have said that otherwise. Unfortunately for you," Emily started with an incredibly awkward tease "I love you far too much for that." Derek turned his head ever so slightly and smiled softly. "I don't know how to say it." Emily breathed.

"Just, take your time." Derek recited from the millions of television shows that exact line had been from. Better that than nothing, right?

Emily tugged a hand through her slightly knotted hair. "My dad, he's –" Emily broke off shaking her head. "Fuck, he's – he died, Derek." Emily threw her head back against the head rest, swallowing thickly. "He's been dead for a while, honestly."

"That doesn't matter." Derek said quickly. "He's your dad, Emily. He's never going to stop being your father.

"While that surprisingly helps, it's not what I meant." Emily swallowed down the lump in her throat and blinked away the stinging of her tears. "I got the call the night Allison died. From his girlfriend. She told me that – that he died at _least_ two months before she told me. I – I did the calculations in my head, right, and it lines up roughly from when Jennifer or Julia or what the fuck ever turned my age back. I think – I think because when I was brought out the grave and my parents were too that we were somehow... _connected_. I mean, obviously. So when I was going through the process of being de-aged, I think that affected him. In a negative, non-breathing way." Emily cleared her throat, blinking back yet another fresh set of tears. "Add that on top of Allison's death and then when I had to decide who to _kill_ and I chose Miranda, I guess I just – _broke_." Emily's shoulders slumped and she exhaled slowly. Derek took a second to look at Emily from the corner of his eye. The look of pure, raw emotion was soul wrenching.

"I understand." Derek said quietly, gingerly taking his hand off the steering wheel and placed it over one of Emily's. "I understand what it's like... to break like that. I didn't notice and I'm... I'm sorry." Emily twisted her hand into Derek's so she was holding it and squeezed it.

"I'm sorry too. If I hadn't left, maybe Kate would have had a harder time getting to you."

Derek rolled his eyes at the road. "There were hunters there before her; she would have gotten me anyway. Kate wasn't and isn't your fault, alright?"

"Doesn't mean I can't feel a little guilty." Emily chided as Derek pulled up into the hospital parking lot, frowning at the mounts of deputy cars. "Whoa, this is big."

"There's a dead kid, of course it's gonna be big." Derek huffed moodily at the thought of what lie he was going to have to come up with just to gain access to the crime scene. Derek squeezed Emily's hand once before pulling it gently out of her grip. He took the key out the ignition and opened his door. Emily followed his lead, meeting him at the front of the Toyota with a frown. "We can't get up there directly. There'll be too many eyes. We're gonna have to climb."

"Whoa, wait a minute, _climb_? No, Derek, no way." Emily replied quickly. "I think I can get us up there with an escort. I'll only be able to handle it for a little while, my juice will drain if I keep it up for too long with multiple people. One should do, I guess, get us into the crime scene and we can hide or whatever." Derek furrowed his eyebrows but didn't press at the method Emily was suggesting. Many things would be better than climbing up the hospital walls like an actual creature.

"Uh, alright then." Derek said slowly. "Lead the way, I guess." Emily grinned and nodded, motioning him to follow behind her.

She walked up to a lonesome deputy, smiling softly. "Hi," She said sweetly.

"Um, hello." The deputy replied awkwardly. "Can I help you two with anything?" Emily lifted her head, sticking her nose in the air to look the man dead in the eyes.

"Yes." She said slowly, her voice lulling. "I think you can." The deputy's pupils shrunk in size, and if they went any smaller, Derek was sure they'd disappear for good. "We were invited here by Sheriff Stilinski. We're specialists on this kind of thing. We need you to take us to the crime scene." The deputy nodded dumbly and Derek raised his eyebrows, internally admitting to himself that this is cool as _fuck_ and he has such a hardcore girlfriend.

"Follow me." The deputy said dreamily as he began walking towards the hospital entrance. Emily quickly turned back to Derek with a smirk, holding her thumbs up cheesily. Derek couldn't help but smile a little.

They followed the deputy up to the hospital rooftop wordlessly, Emily glaring at every passing cop with a strange sense of authority that made them not question who the hell they were and why the hell they were heading towards a restricted zone Emily forcefully turned the deputy around as they exited the stairwell, staring into his eyes one last time. "You're going to forget everything about this encounter when you walk away, understood?" The deputy nodded. "You're free to go." The deputy bowed his head and turned around. He stopped in his tracks and scratched his head in confusion before proceeding to walk away from Derek and Emily.

"Do you think you can climb up there?" Derek asked, motioning up to the power box with his eyebrows raised.

"Of course I can." Emily said uneasily. "With a little help, sure." Derek rolled his eyes (with a hint of fondness, but it's dark so it went completely unnoticed, thank God) and nodded his head. Derek climbed up first with very little effort, smirking to himself when Emily sneered _show off_ under her breath. He pulled Emily up, making sure she was safely set on her feet before letting her go.

"Hey, uh, let's get everyone off the roof." Emily over heard the Sheriff order. "And see if you can stall the M.E. for five minutes. I've got experts of my own coming in to take a look."

"You have an expert on teenage cannibals?" One of the Sheriff's deputies – Emily recognized the sweet voice as deputy Parrish – asked in complete and utter disbelief, making Emily snort quietly, ducking out of the helicopter beam.

"Five minutes, Parrish." The Sheriff ordered in a dull tone.

"Hey." Parrish waved tiredly at the deputies positioned behind them, waving them to follow deputies followed Parrish obediently. Emily turned to Derek, noticing he was staring at the dead body.

"Seriously?" She asked lowly. "Why are you staring at it like that?"

"I'm not – I'm _observing_." Derek defended himself, not taking his eyes from the dead kid.

"Uh," The Sheriff said, sounding slightly startled "I guess you two have been there long enough to hear we need to be quick about this." Derek jutted his head upwards, grabbing onto Emily's side securely, lifting her off the ground and jumping onto the Sheriff's level of floor.

"_Fuck_ you." Emily hissed as Derek put her down lightly. "Warn me next time, ass dick."

"Back on to the case?" John suggested meakly. Emily gave the Sheriff an affirmative nod. "Scott said he called himself a Wendigo."

"Cannibalistic shape-shifters." Emily said out loud, nodding in approval. "They're actually pretty genuine people if you look past off the human flesh eating. From my experience anyway."

Derek blinked at Emily a few times in confusion before turning back to the teenagers corpse. "I haven't heard of them in Beacon Hills for a _long_ time. Must have been well-hidden. Derek looked around the scene curiously. "How many people did Scott say were up here?" Derek asked over the sound of the whirring of the helicopter above as he turned towards the edge of the building.

"Just Sean – the dead kid – and the axe murderer, who _apparently_ has no mouth." The expiration in John's tone was clear. "Neither of you wouldn't happen to know anything about that?" Emily shook her head, no.

"There was someone else." Derek announced. Emily inhaled through her nose, wincing at the sudden surge of emotions from different people she felt all at once. "Someone young. And male."

"You smell his fear?" The Sheriff asked.

"And his blood." Emily said with a nod. "There was definitely a lot of blood."

**Long time no see! I had mock exams and then my computer started fucking up and I was also very, very lazy, so I apologize. I'm hoping to fit in at least one more update for February, but we'll see.**

**How did you guys like the chapter? I feel **_**alright**_** about it, not one hundred percent, though.**


	73. Goodbye Senses, You've Been Good

**The Downpour**

**Goodbye Senses, You've Been Good. (Chapter Seventy-Three)**

**Takes place during Season Four, Episode Four and Five (The Benefactor, IED) of MTV's Teen Wolf.**

Emily laughed gleefully at the sight of Peter's writhing body on the floor, something axe like sticking out of his chest. "Fuck, I wish I was here to see that." She sighed wistfully.

"Fuck – _you_ – _Help me_." Peter gasped out. Derek rolled his eyes heavily and walked over to Peter tugging the axe out his chest. He turned back to Emily with his eyebrows raised thoughtfully.

"Do you think this might be the murder weapon Braeden walk talking about? The military Tomahawk?" Derek asked, leaning over to put the axe thing, which could quite possibly be the Tomahawk, on the desk.

"Uh, probably." Emily shrugged. "It makes sense, I guess. That kids family killed people and ate them, Peter has just killed a lot of people." Peter seethed up at her. Derek helped get Peter to his feet, pushing him back against the desk so he was stable. Derek picked up the tomahawk and sniffed the bloody side. He leaned away from it, wincing. "What the hell happened to you, anyway?" Emily asked with a smirk. "Has someone finally gotten round to almost _successfully_ killing you?"

"I hate you." Peter ground out, causing Emily so smile impishly wide. "I hate you so _fucking_ much."

Derek walked back around to face Peter, holding a lighter. "The axe was laced with wolfsbane. I don't know the species, so I'm going to have to burn it out." Derek lit up the lighter. Emily moved closer with interest.

"I think I can handle a little fire." Peter said determinedly. Derek bobbed his head up, smiling childishly before holding up a blow torch and igniting it. Peter looked at it in despair. "Ah, _hell_." Derek took no time in leaning forwards and sticking the burning flame into Peter's deep gash. Peter wailed and screaming in absolute agony, which was music to Emily's ears.

Eventually, after fifteen minutes of torture, Derek turned off the blow torch and smiled again. "It's all done." Peter sighed with relief and staggered away, only to fall to the floor. Derek rolled his eyes heavily, extending an arm to Peter which he gratefully took. Derek yanked him up.

"He said he was after the both of you." Peter said lowly through his decreasing gasps of pain. Emily shared an interested look with Derek.

"How does a guy with no mouth say _anything_?" Emily asked. Peter picked up a device attached to a glove.

"With this."

"What is _this_?" Emily asked, waving at what Peter was holding.

"Yeah, I understand that you are from the early twentieth century, but do you not know what a _glove_ is?" Peter snarked. Emily slackened her jaw, looking at Peter with a bored expression.

"I meant the _thing_ attached to it, fuck ass. What is the thing as a _whole_?"

"Why should I know?" Peter asked moodily. "I didn't get time to ask as, uh, he sort of had an _axe in my chest_."

"We're going to have to take this to the Sheriff." Derek said, snatching it out of Peter's hand easily. "The Sheriff's department has more equipment than we do to kind this guy."

"What?" Peter squawked. "No, I got that. That is _mine_." Peter reached out to grab at it but Derek had already started to walk away. "Derek! Give it back!"

Derek turned around to look at Emily. "Are you coming?" Emily grinned and nodded, walking briskly to catch up with Derek.

"No!" Peter wailed. "Come _back_!"

/ / /

"Sheriff Stilinski." Emily greeted, knocking on his office door. "I think Derek and I have something for you." Sheriff Stilinski raised his eyebrows, opening the door wider to let Derek and Emily in.

"What do you guys have?" Derek dropped the contraption onto the Sheriff's desk.

"That belongs to the murderer with no mouth." Emily said. The Sheriff to the glove and Co. into his hands, looking at it curiously.

"I still don't get how this guy has no mouth. I mean," The Sheriff looked up at Derek and Emily "how – how can he eat?" Derek looked on at the Sheriff incredulously.

"Well, Peter didn't get a chance to ask. He was fighting him off with a tomahawk buried in his chest." Derek waved his hands around his chest. "It was a mess."

The Sheriff didn't pick up on Derek's heavy sarcasm. "And who runs around with a tomahawk?" He asked quietly.

"I carried one for IED removal in Afghanistan." Deputy Parrish said from the door. Emily, Derek and the Sheriff shared looks. "It's military. And so is that." Parrish said, motioning at the glove contraption.

"Well, what is it used for?" Emily asked timidly.

"Well, this one looks like it's been modified." Parrish explained. Derek gave the Sheriff a nod and the Sheriff handed the thing to Parrish as he walked over to the door, closing it quietly.

"Show us."

/ / /

"Okay, I think I got an IP address." Parrish announced.

"That means we can find him, right?" The Sheriff asked quickly.

"Definitely." Parrish confirmed. "Especially if –" The hand twitched, causing Emily to flinch.

"What was that?" Derek and Emily asked in unison.

"I think I found a message." Parrish announced, completely disregarding Emily and Derek's question. "Does anyone recognise the handle _Benefactor_?"

"_Money transferred_ what does that mean?" Derek asked.

"That the money has been transferred, Derek. There's not a lot of lines to read between." Emily puffed.

"That also means that this guy is not just a killer. He's an assassin."

"Fantastic." Emily sighed. "This is exactly what Beacon Hills needs. An _assassin_." Emily threw her fists in the air with a cheer. "I'm excited, who else is excited?"

"I can find out where it was last connected to. You know, like internet access points." Parrish said, tapping away at the keyboard. "Oh." He said softly. "Uh, the last point of connection was at Beacon Hills High School."

"Crap." The Sheriff grunted. "Hale, you coming?"

"Yeah, of course." Derek agreed, nodding his head.

"I'm going too." Emily announced, looking at Parrish from the corner of her eyes. "I think I might have _specialties_ that will help a lot." Derek nodded in realisation.

"Are you sure you want to go?" Parrish asked. "It's dangerous, I can easily take –"

"Why would I need you to take my place? I'm a big girl now, I can handle this." Parrish raised his hands in surrender.

"Alright. I'm sorry."

/ / /

"I'll focus solely on my hearing, if I block out my sense of smell I'll be able to hear better. Derek, you can cover the scent, right?" Emily asked quietly as they approached the main entrance.

"Yeah, I got it." Derek and the Sheriff opened the doors, Sheriff Stilinski holding his gun, ready to shoot. Derek looked at the Sheriff with an amused look. "You know, just because this guy connected to the schools Wi-Fi, doesn't mean he's still here." Derek muttered, nodding at the cocked gun.

"True." Stilinski agreed. "But I've seen enough in this school to keep my gun in my hand when walking in after dark." Emily listened in harder, trying to catch trace of any other heartbeat as they walked on. "Like blood." Stilinski suddenly said grabbing Emily's attention as he pointed his flash light down to the pooling blood from under the door. Emily turned to look back up at Derek with a questioning look.

"That doesn't make sense." He said, his eyes pinching with worry.

"Yeah, no kidding." The Sheriff agreed to what he thought Derek was talking about.

"That's not what I mean." Derek said shaking his head. "I should have caught the scent before we walked in." The Sheriff shared worried glances with Emily.

"What about Emily? Could you smell it?" Stilinski asked quietly.

"No, I was focusing on just my hearing as soon as we got out the car. I was too far away to catch the scent of blood." Emily answered, digging her hands into her pockets.

"What about now? Are you going to focus on both?" Stilinski inquired.

"No." Emily answered. "I'm assuming whoever did this," She motion to the blood "mixed it with something so werewolves can't smell it. I don't know why they would, but I've seen –"

"Hold on!" The Sheriff hissed under his breath at Derek, holding his wrists as Derek tried to open the Janitors closet. "You two being nervous makes me nervous." The sheriff pointed his flash light through the window to get a better idea of what's in there before placing his hand on the handle, slowly pushing the handle downwards, his gun not leaving the face of the door. He hissed when his flash light reflected off a wire and Derek ducked down to confirm what it was.

"It's an explosive." Derek reported. " A claymore." A whirring from behind them caught Emily's attention. She turned around, her eyes going wide when she saw the man with no mouth. "Fuck, get down!" Emily exclaimed. Derek grabbed the Sheriff, tugging him to the opposite side of the hall as Emily ducked, the tomahawk just missing taking off half her skull. The man with no mouth jumped over the banister, staring at Emily intently. "Fuck." Emily breathed, shakily getting to her feet. She took the tomahawk out the wall, holding it in a defensive position. "I am really going to regret this." The mouthless guy charged at her, holding up another tomahawk. "You carry _two_? What the fuck, man?"

"Emily, don't!" Derek protested, but to was too late, the mouthless guy has already swung at her. At the very last moment, she swung the tomahawk she had collected from the wall at his. The sound of metal clashing on metal was like someone was shaking seven million bells inside her head. Emily used all the strength she could possibly muster into shoving him to the side, making sure his tomahawk dropped onto the floor, sliding a few feet away from him. Derek, who had gotten to his feet at some point during Emily's new found weapon fight, kicked the guy into the lockers, grabbing his arms and pinning them behind his back. Emily let her tomahawk drop to the ground and she sighed with relief.

The Sheriff pointed his gun at the man with no mouth. "You have the right to remain silent." Stilinski seethed. Emily snickered under her breath. "Anything you say, can and will be used against you –" The rest of what Stilinski was saying was just white noise to Emily as her ears picked up on another heartbeat. From the end of the hall way, Peter emerged, cracking his neck.

"Peter." Emily breathed, shaking her head.

"God, Peter, no!" Derek yelled, grabbing the Sheriff yet again and hurling them to the side. Emily stayed where she was, watching Peter at her feet slash a new mouth onto the mouthless man and tear at his throat until he was well and truly dead. No mistaking it this time. Emily frowned, feeling the splatter of blood against her jeans, arms and shirt.

"You can't keep doing this." Emily growled lowly, digging her nails into the back of Peter's neck, forcing him to stand up straight. He did, standing with a bloody metal looking this hanging limply in his hands, his eyes still glowing. He dropped the metal thing, looked at Emily irritably. Peter pulled a handkerchief out his pocket and began to delicately wipe away the blood on his hands, turning his irritable look from Emily to the Sheriff. Emily followed his gaze, her eyes widening when she noticed the gun pointed at Peter. Emily shook her head gently, silently pleading the Sheriff to drop his gun and leave it.

"I'd like my neck back." Peter lisped through his fangs. Emily made sure to dig her nails in extra hard one last time before releasing him. Peter turned around smoothly, walking back down the corridor at a slow pace, the Sheriff not taking his gun away from the back of Peter's head.

"We've learned a better way." Derek finally croaked up.

"I'm a creature of habit." Peter said lowly. With gritted teeth, the Sheriff dropped his gun slowly. Emily dropped her gaze to the bloodied floor, tracing her tongue across her lips, wincing when she could taste little droplets of blood.

"You just stood there." Stilinski said quietly. "You just stood there and let him kill that guy."

"Yes." Emily nodded. "I let Peter kill that guy who just tried to kill _us_."

"There's a reason there's something called _prison_ Emily." Stilinski said lowly.

"What would have you told your deputies? The higher court? The _public_? Everyone who doesn't know about the supernatural? He's better dead than in prison where more people will be exposed to the world of supernatural." Emily argued. "As much as I'd hate to say this, Sheriff, Peter did us all a favour."

"A favour? Killing a man is a _favour_?" The Sheriff spluttered.

"Even if Emily did try to stop him, Peter would have killed her too." Derek said calmly. Emily did what I did, what _you_ did. All three of us stood and watched Peter take a life. There's nothing we can do about it." The Sheriff remained quiet, obviously getting at Derek's point.

"Can we go home?" Emily asked quietly, looking at Derek tiredly. "I really don't think being covered in blood is my style." Derek nodded, walking over to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Emily leaned into his touch, sighing with contentment as she wrapped her own arm around his waist.

"I'll drop Emily off back home and then come back and help you with the body and the cleanup. It's the least I could do." Derek offered. The Sheriff's look softened on them and he shook his head.

"I can risk you leaving prints everywhere. At least if they find my prints it won't look suspicious." The Sheriff dragged a hand down his face. "I know what the police force look for, if there happens to be an investigation. I'll be able to make sure no evidence is found."

"I –" Derek began to protest but was sharply cut off my Stilinski.

"I'm sorry, Derek, but you were not trained by the law for years." Stilinski said. "Go take Emily home and stay with her. With the amount of life or death shenanigans you guys get into you should be cherishing the alone time you get together while you're both still alive." Emily frowned at the sad look in the Sheriff's eyes but didn't comment.

"As you wish." Derek drawled.

/ / /

"I got blood all over you." Emily muttered as they stepped into the light of the loft. "I didn't notice Derek, I'm so s –"

"It's fine." Derek assured. "At least it's not my blood or your blood, right?"

"Derek Hale, are you turning into an optimist?" Emily gaped mockingly. "Wow, times really are changing."

"Fuck off." Derek huffed. Emily grinned, carefully peeling her shirt off.

"None of it soaked through!" She announced gleefully. "My pyjama shirt is still wearable."

"Would you like a gold star?" Derek harrumphs, lounging himself across the sofa.

"If you have any, yes." Emily simpers, sitting at the edge of the bed and began to process of rolling off her jeans. "You know what? Fuck Peter for killing someone in front of my _perfectly white jeans_. I was doing so well on not spilling anything on them. Peter is such a dick."

"Groundbreaking discoveries from Emily Evans." Derek sighed. "Nobody knew that, seriously." He says to her irritated look. "I'll add another gold star to your tab."

"Thanks."Emily grunts, rolling down her shorts. "You can never go wrong with black." She says quietly to herself. "The blood never soaked through. What is it with my luck today? It has been fantast – Never mind, the blood is all over my feet." Emily huffed, fluttering her eyes shut as she stood up. "Fucking Peter, man." She groaned.

"Fucking Peter." Derek agreed with a small nod.

"Glad you agree." Emily sighed, padding through to the kitchen and emerging a cloth into the dirty dish water. She walked back out of the kitchen, the cloth dripping murky water as a trail. Derek wrinkled his nose as she sat heavily by his foot.

"That water is _literally_ dripping brown water." Derek said flatly. Emily bit down on her tongue to stop herself from commenting on the smell, the events of tonight flooding back to her as she rubbed gently on her feet.

"So," she started awkwardly "what happened tonight? With your sense of smell?" Derek propped himself up on his elbows and shrugged.

"I – I honestly don't know."

"Do you think it might have something to do with your eyes?" Emily asked, scrubbing the last drop of dried blood off her right foot. Derek shrugged again as Emily switched to her left foot.

"I dunno, maybe." Derek answered. "Actually, it probably is."

"And are you alright with that?"

"What? No, of course not." Derek answered immediately. "I've been a werewolf my entire life, it's all I know. If I'm losing my power, my werewolf power, I'll be _human_. I don't think – you're smart." Emily smirked broadly at Derek, reaching over to the coffee table to drop off the wet cloth. She stood up, tapping at Derek's legs. He rolled his eyes, shifting to a proper sitting position. Emily smiled, sitting next to him, getting comfortable under his arms.

"I know how to make you talk, what can I say?" Emily grinned up at Derek. "It's a gift."

"More like a curse."

"For you, maybe." Emily smiled. "So, keep talking. Think of me as your therapist."

"Therapy doesn't work for me." Derek sneered. Emily winced with her whole body making Derek feel uncomfortable.

"Sorry." Emily said quietly. It was so easy to forget that Derek was so young when his family died and that he spent the best part of seven years blaming himself. He was _bound_ to need some professional help especially as the only person he could talk about the fire with was also heavily affected. "Well, you've never spoken to _me_. You spoke to a stranger, but I'm Emily. Emily your amazingly bad-ass girlfriend _who you know_."

"I wouldn't exactly call you bad –"

"You're deflecting." Emily sang. "Just tell me what you think about the possibility of becoming human. And in _depth_, I don't want shitty one sentence answers from you."

Derek exhaled harshly, couldn't help but feel fond of Emily which, obviously, irritated him to no end. "I don't think I'll be able to cope being human. It's like moving country and settling into a different culture." Derek lowered his head to rest back against the back of the sofa, staring up at the ceiling. "Being a werewolf is a gigantic part of my identity. I just feel like I'll –" Derek broke off with a large sigh, not even bothering to continue with his sentence.

"You feel like what?" Emily prodded.

"I just feel like if I lose the ability to be a werewolf, I'll lose the ability to ever become _me_ again." Derek shrugged, feeling slightly timid. Emily nodded in understanding, even though she didn't fully get the concept Derek was trying so hard to put across. "The me without the supernatural creatures threatening my life or your life. The me that can, if needed to, defend myself and know I'll have a possibility of surviving, no matter what the outcome is."

"You can do all that while being human." Emily said encouragingly. Derek turned his head, looking Emily straight in the eye. "What? If Stiles can do it, so can you."

"And do you think Stiles is completely one hundred percent?" Derek asked.

"Of course not, the Nogitsune fucked him in the ass raw _multiple times_." Derek scrunched his eyebrows together momentarily.

"Before the Nogitsune. Stiles wasn't the same as he was before he knew about the world of the supernatural. He probably lives his life in fear of what's around the corner. At least I can – At least I _could_ be able to smell or at hear if there was something threatening. With human senses I have no chance in _hell_ of surviving."

"What happened to your optimistic attitude you had on?" Emily asked. "Now you're all doomy and gloomy."

"It's just hard. Picturing my life like that." Derek shrugged, closing his eyes, blocking out the light. "I really don't like it."

"I'll protect you." Emily teased, tucking herself more securely under Derek's arm. "I promise." She muttered, her tone more serious. They spent the next hour and a bit in complete silence, listening to what they could of each other's heart beats until they fell asleep.

/ / /

"Emily?" Derek called through the bathroom door. Emily sighed softly, sticking her head around the shower curtain.

"What?" She called back, making sure to be that extra little bit louder after taking notice that not only had Derek's smell been drifting away, but also his werewolf hearing.

"Scott wants us to come by, check Liam out." Emily frowned. Ah, yes, the newly turned Beta who had anger issues before he was even turned. What a fabulous Beta he'll be for sure. At least from what she's heard from Scott he was willing to be rather obedient which might (most definitely) come in handy with the learning control thing.

"By us, you mean you." Emily muttered under her breath. "Uh, when do we need to be there for?"

"I said to Scott an hour at the most."

"Wonderful." Emily grunted to herself, taking a step back into the shower and sticking her head under the water, making sure to thoroughly wash all the soap out her hair.

Within half an hour, she was dressed and in the process of drying her hair.

Derek didn't look too impressed when she started asking him about Liam and all he could hear was the under tone of her voice and couldn't make out a single thing she was saying over the noise of the hairdryer. Emily wasn't a fool, she could see the slight flicker of hope he had die right there and then. She never spoke until her hair was dry.

The ride to the school was filled with small talk about the weather. Neither of them brought up the dead pool that they had been so delightfully informed of a few days prior, or how they were also informed about Liam's new transformation that almost had Scott in hysterical tears after he realised what he had done and there was definitely no talk about anything to do with Kate. So that means Emily didn't complain about the smell of soccer mom, how Emily could practically head Derek's inner soccer mom clawing to get out through his heart (not really to do with their _actual_ senses, but it has to do with hearing and Emily doesn't want to make him drop any lower into the self loathing pit) and she couldn't comment on the delicious smell of freshly baked cookies she could smell from the bakery two blocks away.

They both got out the car, Derek glaring at all the students who even dared to look their way as they walked through the Lacrosse pitch. "So, what are you going to say to Liam? Have you got anything planned?" Emily asked as they stepped into the boys locker room.

"I'm going to get him angry." Derek said simply.

"Are you sure that's a good plan?" Emily asked testily. "Doesn't this kid have anger issues?"

"Exactly." Derek said in that incredibly obnoxious _duuh___tone.

"Derek, that makes no sense." Emily huffed. Derek shrugged helplessly, throwing a Lacrosse stick at her. Emily grabbed it in surprise.

"That's Liam's, hide that for me, will you?" Derek requested, walking across the locker room to the bucket of spares.

"We're in a locker room, Derek, there's no hiding places for big sticks with nets at the end of them." Emily whined, she'd admit, it sounded a little pathetic. Derek stopped rifling through the bucket to look at her with his eyebrows raised.

"Try behind the lockers. It's been a while since I've been at school myself, but I'm pretty sure the locker room is called the locker room because it holds large lockers taller than the average teenager. Just a guess, I haven't seen much lockers – oh wait. You're standing _right _next to a row of 'em." Emily frowned, flocking up her middle finger and holding it at him.

"You're a dick, Derek Hale." Emily grunted, walking behind the lockers and propping the stick against it, keeping an eye on it for a few seconds to make sure it didn't fall. Derek was right next to her in a split second, looking at her with big eyes, his index finger pressed to his lips, signalling her to be quiet.

"What the hell?"A young voice asked. Emily looked at Derek with her eyebrows raised. He nodded, confirming her suspicion that it was in fact Liam. "Where's my stick?" As if Liam's angry heartbeat wasn't enough (like Derek could hear it anyway), Derek began to lightly scrape the stick in his hands against the floor in slow, taunting. Derek slowly stepped out from behind the locker and Emily followed his lead, not wanting to be left alone.

(Lies, she wanted to get a look at the new Beta.)

Derek picked the stick up, twisting it around in his hands, examining it. "Is this yours?" He asked innocently, raising his eyebrows. Liam stood there unsure of what to do or say. Emily could blame him, big scary, growly guy coming into your locker room, _holding your Lacrosse stick_, what the fuck are you supposed to say? Nothing in life teaches you about what to say in that situation, what's up with that?

Derek snapped it viciously and Liam flinched with his entire body. Derek chucked the two broken pieces of Lacrosse stick at him and they landed in front of Liam with a dull thud. His heart beat began to get erratic, and his eyes glowed a dangerous glowing yellow. A low growl erupted from the back of his throat and that's when Emily knew that this had to be one of the _stupidest_ idea that had ever to been idea-ed in the history of ideas. Derek – the cocky _shit_ – tilted his head with his eyebrows raised, provoking Liam to charge at him.

Luckily, Derek still had the werewolf strength to slam him against the lockers. Emily edged closer nervously, her mind flashing with worry. It seemed to come across effortlessly what Derek was doing, but Emily could see the strain he was using to keep Liam's snarling face with fangs away from any part of his body.

"_Liam_." Scott's voice echoed through the room and Emily prayed to God that the soothing voice of his Alpha would calm him down in any sort of way. Emily's sort-of-prayers were granted and his snarling became less frequent. Scott stepped out of the shadows and stood by Emily, looking at Liam with a disapproving look until he calmed down enough.

"You're right." Derek commented snidely, obviously looking at the amusing side of this whole thing instead of his usually doom and gloom side. "He is angry." Derek let Liam drop roughly to the ground.

Scott took a Lacrosse stick and held it to Liam. "This one's yours." Emily side stepped over to Derek, casually looking at the side of the lockers where she propped Liam's stick only to see it gone.

Scott McCall, the sneaky little bastard.

Scott threw the stick at Liam who caught it with determination. He turned to Derek with a glower that could kill if he didn't look so adorably stroppy while doing it. The bell rung irritably. "Get to class, Liam." Scott said attentively. Liam looked at Scott and then looked at Emily, raising his eyebrows in acknowledgment. Derek raised his eyebrows back, beating Liam's by far. Liam waddled away with his stick.

Scott turned back to Emily and Derek with that look that parents often get when their child has done something idiotic or scorn worthy. The _kids, am I right?_ look looked absolutely adorable on Scott.

Scott's head snapped to Derek and he began to look slightly worried, worried enough that Emily looked up at Derek too. "What are you smiling about?" Scott asked. Emily snickered, getting that the reason Scott looked so worried was because Derek Hale was smiling.

"You're gonna be good at this." Derek praised.

"Are you kidding?" Scott said with a small hysterical laugh that suggested he was totally _not_ agreeing with Derek's statement. "I am _totally_ unprepared. Remember how you said you could teach me a few things? I think, right now, I could use a full-on training manual."

"I'll tell you one thing," Derek said "that anger he's got? It'll make him strong."

"And dangerous." Scott was quick to add. Emily nodded silently in agreement. Totally dangerous.

"Very." Derek agreed. Scott took a shallow breath, taking a step back to sit on the bench.

"This was supposed to be the semester I could focus on school again." Scott sighed.

"I tried that." Emily said lightly, sitting on Scott's right as Derek sat on his left. "It didn't work."

"I – Was that suppose to help?" Scott asked, going bug-eyed. Emily smiled sweetly at him. Scott let his head drop in despair. "But Kate's back. And I've got a Beta. And there's a dead pool." Emily winced, Scott has far more to deal with than she does.

"If all our names are on that list, then that's what we should be focused on." Derek said. Scott nodded in understanding. "Do you think Lydia can get that second key?"

"She's working on it." Scott sighed. Emily nodded her head, staring at the ground. Emily could feel it chewing away at her.

"Hey, Scott." She said quietly. Scott turned to look at her with his eyebrows raised. "On the list of names and prices, how much am I worth?"

"Twenty three." Scott sighed.

"Twenty three." Emily repeated. "Twenty three dollars. Yup. That's cool. I thought my dazzling –"

"Twenty three million."

"_Holy shit_. Fuck, man." Emily couldn't stop herself from smiling. "Somebody out there thinks I'm worthy twenty three million dollars. That's – That's actually _so sweet_. I'm – I'm actually flattered."

"An assassin thinks you're _dead body_ is worth twenty three million dollars and you're flattered?" Scott asked incredulously.

"There was a time in my life when I was flattered by the words of _Peter Hale_." Emily said slowly. "An assassin isn't far off." Scott chuckled quietly. "Hey," Emily said getting to her feet and putting her hand on Scott's shoulder "don't you have a class to get to?"

"Econ." Scott said sheepishly. "But Coach is always late, so I'll be there before him anyway." Emily rolled her eyes.

"That's not a valid excuse. Get to class and learn as much as you can." Scott smiled but got to his feet, giving Emily an awkward one arm hug. He pulled back, turning to face Derek.

"Thanks." He smiled. Derek nodded, a Derek type of goodbye. Scott smiled at them both one more time before scattering off to class.

**A tiny little bit of Demily fluff (well, in my eyes, aha) to keep you guys going for just now. I'm really excited for you guys to see what I have planned for the Derek/Braeden canon story line. Also, I have an idea playing in my head about Alexi and Emily, but it has not yet been finalised of it's gonna be in the story or not. So any Emily/Alexi fans (if there's any, I'm quite a fan of their friendship, honestly) this could be a big thing for you guys.**


	74. Floor-Boy

**The Downpour**

**Floor-Boy (Chapter Seventy-Four)**

**Takes place during Season 4, Episode Six (Orphaned) of MTV's Teen Wolf.**

"Told him yet?" Alexi whispered into Emily's ear the next morning, sending chills rampaging down Emily's spine. Emily dropped the plain black mug she was hand washing into the soapy water, beads of water splashing up, over the sink and onto her pink, long-sleeved shirt

"_Dammit_, Lex!" Emily hissed. Alexi grinned, sidestepping away from Emily's back. "What the hell are you doing here?" Emily fished around the basin for the mug with one hand, and with her other, reaching around her back and flicking some water at Alexi's face. A perfectly served justice, to be fair.

Alexi jutted her lower lip out, wiping the wetness off her face before she twisted her hands together. "Am I not allowed to visit a friend in her home?"

"Most people use the front door." Emily retorted, turning on the tap and rinsing the soap bubbles off the mug before setting it onto the drying rack.

"Most people don't have the ability to teleport." Alexi said, lifting herself up onto the counter. "Where's the B.F?" She asked casually but Emily could see the glimmer of whatever it was in her eyes. She thought that it was best to ignore it, much like she does to most things Alexi does.

"Seeing a woman on the bottom floor about a bust pipe." Emily answered easily. "She's thirty three years old, single and someone broke in through her window with an axe, nothing was stolen but they hacked at a pipe. Water everywhere. She suspects that Derek _might_ just have to work shirtless so he doesn't ruin a shirt or something."Emily said with a small smile tugging at the ends of her lips.

Alexi whistled lowly. "Thirty three years old _and_ single? Did you find your first tenant on a dating app? Is Derek still on Tindr? Possibly Grindr?" At Emily's missing reaction, Alexi exhaled slowly. "You don't know what Tindr and Grindr are, do you?"

"Not a clue." Emily smiled, picking up a fork and dunking it into the water.

"Tindr is an app that horny heterosexual people go on where they pick meeting – You know what? It doesn't matter." Alexi dismissed at Emily's obvious disinterest. "How did you know all that about her, anyway?" Emily took a few seconds to snort with laughter.

"Well, we met her for the first time a few days ago and she was _undoubtedly_ smitten with Derek. It was like I wasn't even in the room. Since he's a guy, he was oblivious –"

"Emily, my dear." Alexi cut in. "I don't want to hear about how you think that Derek is oblivious to your needs and wants –"

"He _isn't_." Emily sang, waving the soggy fork at Alexi before placing it by the mug. "As I was saying, she returned this morning at _ass _o'clock drenched in water. Of course, a classy white crop top, no bra underneath so you could see everything her mother gave her – seriously, you should have seen her face when it was me who answered the door and gave her one of my shirts because she must be cold. Anyway, she requested Derek specifically and when he came to the door she said," Emily cleared her throat before imitating the woman with an obnoxious high pitched voice "_Hi, I'm Kristy. Remember me? Thirty three years young, _single. _Um, in the night, someone broke into my apartment with an axe, I suspect, and hacked at my pipes. Nothing was stolen so the police aren't bothering with taking anything down. You look like a strong man, do you think you could fix it up for me?_" Emily fluttered her eyelashes for extra affect. Emily continued, making her voice a lower pitch to imitate Derek "_Well, sure. Oh, you need me to work shirtless? I'll take a shirt _just in case_. It can't be _that_ bad._" Emily grinned to herself as Alexi laughed brightly. "Who the fuck breaks into someone's house to _bust up their pipes_?"

"Worst of all, Derek believed it?" Alexi asked in amusement.

Emily's eyes widened comically and she shook her head. "Lexi, he ate it up. I have never seen him so sympathetic in _my life_. Well, the second part of the second part of my life. It was almost as if he's been reading newspaper articles about an anonymous person who has been breaking into people's houses, hacking at their pipes. It's ridiculous."

"You think she did it herself?" Alexi asked with amusement.

"Let's just say that there's no glass on the _inside_ of her house." The girls chuckled to themselves, Emily resuming her job of washing the glass in her hands. "You should have seen her face when I answered the door. I'm pretty sure she was under the assumption that he was a bachelor looking to make something with his life by renting out this big fancy building he bought all by himself with his trust fund and I was just some whore he'd rented for the day when we first met her."

"What about you?" Alexi asked casually. "Any hotties knocking at your door asking for the assistance of the smoking hot girl living in the loft with her boyfriend who they hear went MIA for a while?" Emily noticed the look return in her eyes, thr same one she didn't pay attention to at first. Yet again, Emily chose to turn a blind eye to Alexi's antics and what her eyes get up to.

"Nah." Emily said with a smile. "She's our first renter. Derek suspects the only one we're gonna get. Apparently the as-of-late high death rate in Beacon Hills isn't appealing to first time or anytime renters."

"I could rent." Alexi offered, perking up. "Yeah. That'd be a good idea, right? I could be around all the time. No need for time wasting with teleportation that makes me feel like I have cotton ball brain for a few minutes afterwards. I could just use the elevator." Emily didn't say anything, just settled on a tight smile, placed the glass down and replaced it with a plate. "You don't think so?" Alexi asked, sounding defeated. "I think it's a really good idea."

"I – I just think it's an _idea_." Emily muttered.

"Oh, I get it. You don't want me around because I'm a constant reminder of what happened over summer." Alexi accused. Emily rolled her eyes, not wanting to start an argument over something that was in the past. Over something that Emily was determined would stay there. "Have you even told him? Do you not think he deserves to _know_ what tipped you over the –"

"Yes! I've told him!" Emily thundered, grasping the wash cloth in her hand tighter and placing the plate down by the glass, mug, and fork. "I don't get why you care anyway." Emily muttered, chucking the cloth to the side and exiting the kitchen swiftly, shaking her hand to rid of the suds and water droplets. Alexi glared at the spot where Emily stood before.

"Because I think he deserves to know what happened." Alexi objected loudly, sliding off of the counter and walking after Emily. Emily rolled her eyes, any harder and she would have rolled them right out of her head. "You were unpredictable, Emily. Every time we went out, I would have many, _many_ visions about what the outcome would be. Barely any of them had the same ending. _That's_ how unpredictable you were."

"I was upset and I was acting out, but I'm fine now." Emily insisted with a tight smile, clasping her hands together and sitting at the edge of the couch. "If you're going to continue to rant, which you should know will go in one ear, out the other, then you can just leave. If you want to talk about something more important or about nothing at all and just watch Project Runway with me, then you can stay."

"You have a terrible choice in reality TV." Alexi muttered, sliding down the arm of the couch, squashing up to Emily, who shrugged, shifting over slightly to give Alexi more room. "Hey, no need to move on my account. You're a cuddler when you're –"

"Hey, Em, do we have any sugar?" Derek asked loudly, banging through the loft door, ringing out his shirt, water droplets dropping to the floor. He looked up from his dripping shirt and at Alexi, trying his best not to show the grimace that prodded at his features. "Alexi."

"Derek." Alexi gleamed. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Uh, you're in _my_ house."

"Ignore her." Emily grunted, kicking her foot at Alexi's leg. "She's toying with you. Sugar's in the cupboard where the salt is."

"What do you need sugar for?" Alexi pried. "Are you going to bake us a cake? Make us some caramel?"

"No." Derek said uneasily. "The woman downstairs says she's ran out and needs it. She asked if we had any to spare." Alexi and Emily looked at each other, snickering quietly. Derek's uneasy look got even more uneasy. "What? What's wrong with that? She ran out of sugar, I don't see what's so funny."

"Do you even realise?" Alexi asked.

Derek frowned intensely. "Realise what?"

"She's flirti –"

"That your girlfriend had something similar to a psychotic break over the summer." Alexi slipped in over Emily smoothly. Emily turned to Alexi with venom in her eyes.

"I should fucking _slaughter_ you."

Alexi held her hands up in surrender. "He practically _hurled_ himself into that one."

"I should _hurl_ you into a wall! Get the fuck out my house!"

"Come on, Em –"

"Leave."

"I saw the opportunity and I –"

"Get out."

"You can't seriously be –"

"Get out."

"Fuck, Emily –"

"Get out or I'll put you out _myself_." Emily snarled, eyes narrowing into slits. Alexi rolled her eyes, slapping her hands on her thighs, lifting herself up from the couch swiftly. She turned to Derek, crossing her arms across her chest and giving him a significant look. "Weasel it out of her, because if she can have it her way, you're going to be in the dark about what happened for the rest of your lives." Alexi moved to the loft doors, the entire way she could feel Emily's glare piercing through her thin hoodie and shirt, poking into her skin like tiny little needles. She stopped once she opened the loft doors, turning back to look at Emily. "Like I said, Em. I think he deserves to know. If you don't tell him soon, _I will_."

"She's such a _bitch_." Emily huffed once she felt the excess magic leave the property with a small _swish_.

"Yeah," Derek said slowly, completely disregarding the sugar in favour of sitting by Emily on the couch. "Lydia uncovered another third of the pool." Emily sat up straighter, looking at Derek with astonishment.

"And you thought going with the '_our neighbour wants to borrow some sugar'_ opening over this, _why_, exactly?"

"I didn't think that you wanted Alexi knowing about it." Derek shrugged, picking up the TV remote and switching it off, muting the background noise. "If she knows about it, then she'd come back here to help, right? If she does, then her name goes on the pool. We're trying to keep casualties down to a minimum. Bringing the most powerful witch to Beacon Hills wouldn't be abiding to the rules."

"She probably already knows." Emily said stiffly. "She's a snake under a puppy costume. She's the surprise plug under a fluffy blanket that you're gonna step on one way or another. She's the –"

"I think I get it now." Derek interrupted, squinting at Emily as her face went an odd, most-likely inhuman shade of very angry red.

"I don't think you do." Emily grunted, her cheeks deflating of colour the slightest bit. "But I'll let it go for just now." Derek thanked the Lord above internally. "Anyway, the next third of the pool. What else was said?"

"Nothing much." Derek answered. "Lydia wants us at her house straight after the game and definitely before nine. She said any late comers will not be allowed in and anyone who is even a minute early will help _set up_." At Emily confused look, Derek grumbled with frustration. "She's throwing – and I quote – a _pool party_."

"Was it Stiles who called?"

"Yes."

"Well, that explains the pun."

/ / /

"_Hey, Emily, uhm – slight problem, I guess with the meet-up place. A guy from the opposing team was kinda poisoned by two sophomores and I was chocked by a thermo cut wire. Just a normal day I guess, hah. Anyway, Stiles, Deaton, and poisoned boy are in need of yours and Derek's help. Uh, when you get this message please, for the love of _God_, get straight down to Deaton's place of work. Yeah, so that's about it. I love you, bye ... Holy shit, _fuck_. No. I – I don't love you! I mean I do, but in a strictly platonic way, of course. God I'm such –_" The line struck dead on Scott's panicked tone as Emily listened to the message for the third time on her and Derek's drive to the vet.

"Why can't Beacon Hills just be normal for one day? Is that too much to ask for? A day when we get to sit and do _fuck_ all?" Emily huffed angrily, unbuckling her seatbelt as Derek pulled in front of the vet. Her door was already flung open before Derek could park properly and she was flying out the car, hurling towards the front door.

"Jesus, Emily." Derek huffed, trailing after her, not even bothering to retrieve his car keys out the ignition. As Emily was only meters in front of Derek, Deaton, Stiles, the a weak looking boy came into Derek's view. Stiles was squawking about his shoes getting messy and Deaton was yipping at Stiles to quiet and get the kid on the table _immediately. _Emily made an automatic B-line to help hoist the boy onto the table. "Derek, Deaton said eerily "I need you to help Mr Stilinski keep this boy down. Emily, I need your assistance." Emily went automatically to Deaton's side and they began muttering to each other in low voices. Derek cautiously approached the writhing boy and the pained Stiles, trying to pin the poisoned boy onto the operating table as best as his feeble human abilities could manage.

Derek felt himself swell with confidence, because, fuck yeah, he could hold this guy down – Derek deflated once he remembered that he barely had an ounce of werewolf mojo in him and the only thing making him better than Stiles was the muscle on his arms.

Deaton returned on his own, leaving Emily behind, leaning on the counter looking rather defeated. The look of defeat was promptly cleared as the poisoned guy coughed up an alarming amount of even more alarming mustard yellow vomit. "What the hell is happening to this kid?" Stiles shrieked.

"He's been poisoned by a rare wolfsbane." Emily answered simply, as if she were discussing something boring like the weather. The problem was, she was not, she was discussing a boy who had obviously been lethally poisoned. "You need to hold his as still as possible. Deaton is away to see if he can cure him with an incision.

"Hey, Derek, how about a little werewolf strength?" Stiles grunted out. Emily clucked her tongue slyly from the corner of the room and Derek made a note to roll his eyes at her later, when someone wasn't literally dying beneath him.

"Yeah, I'm not the only one here with werewolf strength." Derek snarked back heatedly.

"Boys, if you can't hold him still, the incision might possibly kill him." Emily told them. Derek could hear by the tone of her voice she was making a personal, completely unreasonable jab at Derek himself, like it was _his_ fault for Kate being the narcissistic bitch that she is and de-aging Derek to his teen years, therefore fucking up his werewolf powers. The boy coughed up more sick and Stiles groaned.

"Derek, he's slipping." Stiles said urgently. "I don't think I can hold him."

Well, Stiles didn't need to anymore. The boy threw Derek, Stiles, and Deaton off of him and sprung to his feet, growling manically. Emily calmly rolled her eyes, only taking a few steps backwards to protect herself from the rabid werewolf. The boy made a dash for the door, but before he could leave, he was punched swiftly in the face by none other than Peter Hale.

Emily hummed, clasping her hands together. "Right on time." She said as the boy dropped to the floor, unconscious. "I was beginning to think you'd be late."

"I'm only ever fashionably so, Emily." Peter objected. Derek felt a large ripple of repulse run through his veins.

Peter looked way from Emily and straight at Derek with his piercing, steel blue eyes. With a blink, his eyes reverted to their normal colour. "I guess I still have a little werewolf strength myself." Peter said lowly, casually glancing down at the boys' body.

"Yeah, maybe more than a little." Derek retorted. Peter simply smiled and glanced down pointedly at Derek's arm. For a split second, Derek wondered why his uncle had a fascination with his arm, but the drip of a liquid substance on his fingers confirmed it. Derek looked down, and sure enough, there were three parallel lines seeping with blood. A werewolf scratch that had not yet healed over with his werewolf powers. A werewolf scratch that had not yet healed over with his werewolf powers that Peter had seen with his own two eyes.

"Hey, Doc, I don't think he's breathing." Stiles cut through the tension in a flurry of panic. Deaton and Stiles crouched over the knocked out boys' body. As Deaton did what he had to do, Derek looked solely at Peter and Emily's sides as they face each other. Peter with his prim, obnoxious smirk as he whispered to Emily. All Derek could hear from the two of them was quiet murmurs.

It was frustrating to know that if Kate hadn't snatched him away, then he'd be able to listen into the second secret conversation Emily was having that hour.

Derek didn't even look away from his girlfriend and uncle as the boy gasped and wheezed on the floor.

"Is he okay?" Stiles asked.

"I think he'll be –" The rest of Deaton's answer blurred out as Emily and Peter stopped talking and both, simultaneously, turned to Derek and looked at his still, gaping arm wound. Derek looked down at it himself, in something that felt so close to shame. Within seconds, he could see the start of the healing process. The three wounds scabbed over and within a few seconds more, his arm was wound-free.

Emily turned to Peter and hissed something that looked like '_You're a fucking cunt, you know that?_'

Peter didn't reply, he looked down at the boy on the floor. Derek looked at the floor-boy too. The boy was muttering something repeatedly. "Guys, can you hear that| I think he's saying something." Stiles said. Deaton leaned into the boy close, placing his ear over the boys mouth. The boy kept muttered and within half a minute, Deaton was sitting comfortably once more.

"Three things cannot long be hidden." Deaton recited. "The sun, the moon, and the truth." Deaton looked up straight to Emily and then over at Derek where his gaze remained. "It's Buddhist."

Something flashed over Peter's face. "Satomi."

"Sat-what?" Emily asked bluntly.

"Satomi." Peter repeated slowly, like it would clear everything up. "She's the werewolf who did things with the Nogitsune – _Sorry_, the _first_ Nogitsune in Beacon Hills." Peter purposefully looked over at Stiles. "I didn't think she'd still be around. She's, like, what? Several hundred years old? Hey, someone finally older that Emily."

"You're a fucking dick." Emily sneered. "What does this personal have to do with him?" Emily nodded down at the boy.

"Well, Satomi was a Buddhist Werewolf. They're very, _very_ reserved. He must be part of the pack." Peter concluded.

"Would have it killed you to not say that first? Instead of making a jab at my age? Or must you do that, to serve your almighty God, the Dick King, and make him proud by making us all suffer with your dickishness?" Emily snipped. Peter turned to Emily with a broad smirk.

"I _do_ take my religion seriously."

/ / /

Later that evening, around Lydia's coffee table that was surrounded by patronising stares (mainly from the host and Stiles as Malia wasn't around), Emily confessed something to gain even more patronising stares, this time all directed at her. "Hey, you know the wolfsbane that poisoned that Lacrosse guy?" Everyone nodded, especially Derek and Stiles who looked, quite frankly, traumatised and a little pissed. "Yeah, both Deaton _and_ Peter – on separate occasions – told me that it was more than likely sold to those two deadly sophomores by Alexi."

"You're friend sells lethal supernatural drugs to minors?" Kira accused slowly.

"Yes, that's what we can conclude from my statement." Emily said, slowly nodding her head.

"You see regularly a person who sells lethal supernatural drugs to minors?" Kira accused slowly, yet again.

"Hey, in my defence, stores all across America and other places sell lethal supernatural drugs too." Emily defended herself. "Annually, actually. Have you ever went to a store around Christmas – or let's face it, Halloween – and found a stack of mistletoe? Yeah. Need I remind you about what happened to Cora?" Emily asked, looking at Scott and Derek. Especially Derek. Derek's face soured at the name of his sister. "Or _Jennifer_?" Emily looked at Scott and Derek again. Especially Derek, this time too. If possible, Derek's face soured even more at the name of his second homicidal girlfriend. "Yeah. I bet she bought that mistletoe from that store on the corner by the bookstore. You know, the corner shop run by that creepy old guy who'll purposely throw things and ask girls to pick the object up to he can look at their ass?"

"So," Lydia said loudly, before the conversation could turn to Mr. Knox, the corner shop guy "Parrish was on the second third of the dead pool." Everyone stared at Lydia with dropped mouths.

"_Deputy_ Parrish?" Emily asked.

"Deputy Parrish." Lydia confirmed with a stiff nod.

"Why does that surprise me one bit?" Emily asked quietly, leaning forwards and picking up a vibrant pink feather boa from the coffee table and draping it over her neck. "Damn, he _arrested_ me."

/ / /

"I need Malia." Derek said suddenly the next morning over the rim of his cup of coffee. Emily looked up from her cereal, mid-crunch to look at Derek curiously. She swallowed thickly and cleared her throat, setting down her spoon carefully.

"She's a bit young, don't you think? She must be about sixteen, possibly seventeen? Are you done with the old," Emily motioned to herself "and wanting to get a start on the new?"

"Wha – no." Derek muttered, a light blush tinting his cheeks. "I didn't mean it like _that_. I need her to track down Satomi's pack for me." Emily narrowed her eyes.

"What do you need them for? In fact – what do you need _her_ for?" Emily asked, looking rather offended. "I have a perfectly good nose. It works. I can smell things." Emily inhaled deeply. "See? It works perfectly fine!"

"Your nose is _perfect_, unlike any other." Derek replied dryly. "It's just – She's Peter's daughter. Therefore my co –"

"You do realise that she doesn't know anything about that, right? As far as she's aware, Peter is nothing to her. Just another werewolf in Beacon Hills. That's all you are to her as well, to an extent. Just some guy that her boyfriend annoys and that you occasional stalk said –"

"I did not _stalk_ St –"

"Derek, we sat in his room for like, thirty minutes last year. Which, might I add –"

"No." Derek interrupted gloomily. "You may _not_ add."

"_Might I add_," Emily restarted fiercely "was _your_ idea."

Derek spluttered angrily and stood up, his chair scraping against the loft floor. "Whatever. Just – Get changed, alright? We'll leave in an hour tops."

"Can I finish my cereal first, or will I pack several banana's that you, Malia and I can all share on our adventure?"

"You can eat your cereal." Derek said. He gave Emily a tight smile and headed towards the bathroom. As he passed her, he tousled Emily's hair.

"I'm going to eat painfully slow, now. And you know what? I might have a shower. A long one. Until the hot water runs out. And –"

"Yeah, yeah." Derek dismissed, standing in front of the hole in the wall. "Hurry up, okay? I wanna find Satomi before the sun sets."

**God, I am so sorry for not updating in like, three months! When I found out Tyler H was leaving, I wanted to think through the direction of the story and what would happen with Demily and how I would write them off (it's been basically confirmed that he's most probably not coming back:( ) and I'm pretty satisfied with how I want it to go and what I'm going to do with them.**

**And because I had changed the entire future I had for them, I had to scrap the chapter I had originally wrote.**

**And I have my first ever proper exam that actually means something on the 11****th**** of may ( D: ) I've been kind of studying for that.**

**Also, I want to apologise for the weird edges of this chapter. It's 3am and pink feather boas are a **_**brilliant**_** idea right now, so of course, why not have a Lydia Martin tea party with the entire pack (minus Malia so it can fit with the story line I have for the next chapter). **

**Maybe I should do more writing at 3am because I feel like it's more entertaining. **

**But if that means more feather boas in the future, maybe not.**


End file.
